Life and Times of Tammy Littrell, WWE Writer
by WhispersInDaWind
Summary: When Tammy Littrell is hired by WWF, she isn't prepared for the ups and downs she'll experience after meeting up with Matt & Jeff Hardy or when her 3 friends are later hired. Drama and Humor is inevitable!
1. Team Extreme

Team Extreme (Pt. 1)  
  
Tammy was the only female writer for the WWF. She fought hard to get accepted into an industry dominated by men. She was determined to get on the writing team. When her godfather, Jim Ross called her with the good news that Vince and Stephanie took interest in some of her work, she was elated. She busted her ass for months before being put on as assistant head writer. Being officially hired by Vince McMahon was an honor. Being a woman of color was an achievement in itself in the wrestling industry where most black females were wrestlers. Luckily, she wasn't viewed as a black woman. She was respected as a woman who was headstrong, sexy, and a force to be reckoned with according to most of the men in the locker room. Even though she was respected by many there were still a few of the guys in the locker room who viewed her as sexually frustrated and needed to be laid in the worst way. Oh yes, there were rumors that she was easy and happy to give it up at the drop of a hat. Many of the wrestlers made bets on who would get her into their beds first. That's how things were in this business, always rumors circulating. What they all didn't know is that Tammy was still a virgin at the age of 24. All tried and all failed mostly because her best friend was The Rock. Dwayne always had her back when one of the guys was giving Tammy a hard time telling them to back off or else. After hearing she was untouched it gave many even more reason to bide their time and wait until Dwayne wasn't around to see how far they could get with her. Tammy kept to herself most of the time. Out of all the men who took interest in her there was one man who caught her eye.  
  
Tammy remembered the first time she saw him, he was wearing a shiny silver shirt and black jeans. He looked at her and smiled when she walked by him as he was talking to Michael Hayes in the hallway as they headed towards the backstage area to meet up with his brother and tag team partner. She made sure she was back in her office in time to watch him wrestle on the TV in private. She gasped as he pounded Val Venis in the corner and then pulled his shirt off and rolled his hips provocatively mocking Val. Tammy stood in front of the monitor covering her chest as her heart raced from watching him. He was full of confidence, daring, and totally hot! Yes, the man she knew would be her first lover. He was always doing something wild and crazy. She'd heard rumors of the crazy things he'd do on weekends like racing motorcycles, skydiving and rock climbing. The many times she saw him eyeing her in the hallways, during lunch, and on the many long plane rides that she pretended he didn't exist. It became harder after he became a part of the New Brood with his brother and Gangrel. At that time she had begun to hang out after work with his brother Matt and Matt's girlfriend, Amy. Everytime she got close to actually having a conversation with him they were interrupted by Amy, Joanie, Paul, Jay, Chris, or Adam. She didn't know what to say to him the one time that they had about ten minutes to themselves while everyone was on the dance floor at a club. They sat in the booth of the club and pretended they were looking elsewhere. Everyone was trying to get them to be straight with one another, but they were both too shy.  
  
"Tammy I think Jeff likes you" Amy said to her one day out of the blue.  
  
"No way! If he did he would have asked me out by now" Tammy replied.  
  
"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Matt asked approaching them. He threw his arm around Amy only to have her shake it off.  
  
"Matt quit it! You're all sweaty" she fussed. "Tammy, we'll continue this conversation later okay?" Amy said.  
  
"No problem. I still say you're so wrong" Tammy said.  
  
"Wrong about what?" Matt asked sitting in a chair and wiping his face with his white towel as Amy left.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Amy has some crazy idea that your brother likes me" she laughed sitting in a chair next to Matt.  
  
"Well, I think I'd know if he was into you" he said frowning. "He's never mentioned anything to me. So, do you like him?" Matt asked.  
  
"He's attractive. I'd probably say yes if he asked me out" she lied knowing full well that she'd say yes before he got the whole question out.  
  
"I'll ask him how he feels about you" Matt said hugging her just as Jeff walked into the room.  
  
"What's up bro?" Jeff asked as he adjusted the camcorder in his hand and straddled a chair staring at them both suspiciously as he recorded them.  
  
"Nothing. We were just talking" Matt said.  
  
"Where's Amy?" Jeff asked Matt from behind the camera.  
  
"She just left" Tammy answered.  
  
"Yea, she's a little annoyed at me right now. Like this is something new" Matt said.  
  
"She'll come around. She always does" Tammy reassured him.  
  
"If you two want to talk in private I'll leave" Jeff said rudely.  
  
"No! I'll leave" Tammy said standing and walking to the door.  
  
"I'll look into that for you Tammy" Matt told her as she closed the door.  
  
"So, were you coming on to her?" Jeff asked turning off the camera.  
  
"No, we were just talking" Matt told him.  
  
"Good because need I remind you that you have Amy" Jeff said to him for the twentieth time.  
  
"Yea, but Tammy is really hot! She has sexy brown eyes and long brown hair. Beautiful caramel skin. Have you noticed the big chest? Man, I think they're real too. If I had the chance I'd love to find out," Matt said noticing Jeff staring at him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"Say man! Have some respect. Damn Matt your taken, that means don't even think about going after Tammy" Jeff warned.  
  
"Well, she's single and a virgin. If Amy and I don't make it I'll definitely ask her out" Matt said purposely trying to get a rise out of Jeff.  
  
"Look I refuse to sit here and listen to this" Jeff said standing up and grabbing his camera.  
  
"Why, because you want her for yourself?" Matt asked looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"What? No! I didn't say that. Your putting words in my mouth" Jeff argued.  
  
"Well, I guess Amy was right. You do have a thing for Tammy. Why not tell her before it's too late?" Matt said.  
  
"I don't! I can't! When I'm around her my mouth gets dry and I lose my train of thought" Jeff admitted.  
  
"Come on little bro, you've never been scared to go after what you want. Why now?" Matt asked.  
  
"Like I said, I'll do it at my own pace. Stop pushing me okay? You just make sure you stay away from her," Jeff warned.  
  
"Or what?" Matt challenged.  
  
"Or I'll kick your ass!" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Oh you will? You must have forgotten, I'm the oldest. You're still not too old to be whipped" Matt said popping him on the leg with his towel.  
  
"Ouch! Quit it Matt!" Jeff shouted grabbing his leg and rubbing it.  
  
"Are you going to ask her out?" Matt asked.  
  
"In due time, I'll work my way up to it" Jeff answered.  
  
**********************  
  
Two weeks later Jeff approached Tammy during lunch. "Hi, Tammy. What do you have planned for tonight?" Jeff asked nervously as he sat in the empty chair next to her.  
  
"Hey, Jeff. Honestly, I have no idea. Why do you ask?" Tammy asked putting her fork down knowing she couldn't possibly eat while he was sitting there looking so good.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something" he said. He seemed to be turning beet red.  
  
Tammy's heart was racing by now, wondering was this going to be it. Was he finally going to ask her out? She was tired of waiting. If he didn't she'd somehow get the courage to ask him out.  
  
"Oh, well ask away Jeff" she said innocently.  
  
"Tammy, I've been wanting to know something for awhile, and that is do you have anything against dating wrestlers?" he asked looking over her shoulder at the table where Jay was giving him the thumbs up sign as he recorded them with his camera.  
  
Tammy was taken aback with his question. She paused, then said "Well, no I have nothing against dating wrestlers. What makes you think that I would?"  
  
Jeff looked into her brown eyes and was lost for a few seconds before he realized he was staring at her and she was starting to look alarmed. "Umm well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner tonight, with me, of course. It will be just the two of us alone, no Amy, Joanie, or any of the guys hanging around. No one to interrupt us. I'd like to get to know you better. If that's okay with you?" he asked.  
  
Tammy smiled and answered "Well Jeff, I'd love to go out with you tonight. I'll meet you by your locker room later about 11" she smiled.  
  
Jeff stood and ran his hands through his long blond hair instead of using them for what he'd dreamed about for months. He so wanted to reach out and caress her face. He couldn't wait to have her to himself. "Well, until then Tammy" he said as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek letting his lips linger there for a few seconds taking in the scent of her perfume.  
  
"Until then Mr. Hardy" said Tammy as they both heard a sigh of relief from the table in the corner where Amy, Matt, Jay, Adam, Chris, Paul and Joanie ate lunch.  
  
"Finally, you guys are about to get this thing started!" yelled Paul.  
  
They both were so embarrassed as Jay yelled to Jeff as he walked out the door in his Christian voice, "Dude that reeked of awesomeness!". Jeff shot the finger at him as Tammy put her hands over her eyes and looked down at the table pretending to look over the script she was working on, only to hear "Jeff and Tammy sitting in a tree.". After awhile of not being able to stand hearing them continue butchering the song she rose from her seat, threw her food in the trash and went to her office. Once inside she let out a yelp, and sat in her chair to calm her nerves. She'd be going out with her baby Jeff tonight.  
  
That was 15 months ago. Tammy and Jeff were so much in love that it made some of the other wrestlers a little jealous, some even said they made them sick. Even Matt was a little envious of their relationship due to the lack of communication between he and Amy as of late. Everyone agreed they were the perfect couple. Every night after a show Tammy headed to Jeff's dressing room to let him know how his match went. Tonight was different. He'd taken a huge bump and she couldn't tell if he was really hurt or really selling an injury well to the crowd. Instead of knocking she opened the locker room door that had the Hardy Boyz nameplate on it.  
  
"Jeff sweetie, are you ready to go?" Tammy said as she stuck her head into the guys' locker room.  
  
"Whoa girl! Can't you knock first?" Matt yelled as he covered himself with a towel a little too late. Tammy eyed him and rolled her eyes upward as if he had nothing to worry about from her.  
  
"Matt, don't flatter yourself. Are you and Amy coming back to the hotel with Jeff and I? We plan on having a nice quiet evening together but if you guys need a lift we can give you a ride," she asked.  
  
Matt secured the towel around his waist and looked at Tammy seriously. "I'd appreciate a ride but Amy is going out to the club with Test and Trish".  
  
Tammy eyed him sadly and walked into the room and sat on the bench next to Matt. "Hey, are you and Amy doing okay?" she asked.  
  
"No, all we do is argue" Matt said. "She just seems to want to be everywhere that I'm not as of late. Tammy you two are close, do you think she's seeing someone else?" he asked.  
  
"Gee Matt, I don't know. Amy and I are friends but if she was cheating I think I'd know. Honestly, I have no idea. But, I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll talk to Amy and see where her head is at the moment. Cool?" Tammy said looking for some sort of emotion to appear on Matt's face.  
  
Matt smiled and looked toward the shower room door only to see Jeff standing there naked looking suspicious. "Cool, thanks Tam. You're a cool sis" Matt told her kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Jeff smiled and eyed Tammy and asked "Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
Tammy looked at him and alluringly walked towards him placing her arms around his waist and boldly asked him "Why should I knock when I've seen you in all your glory?"  
  
"Yes you have" said Jeff. "As you can see Matt is also in here naked" he nodded towards Matt pulling his clothes out of his bag.  
  
Tammy eyed Matt up and down and said "He may be your big brother, but that's the only big he has on you Rainbow" Tammy laughed playfully.  
  
"Hey! I'm still here you guys!" yelled Matt looking down at his crotch and back at Jeff's. "I'm going to get dressed and go find Amy, and by the way I'm bigger than Jeff!" he laughed.  
  
"Say, Tammy" Jeff said. "Why don't you help me get cleaned up in the shower so Matty here can get dressed?" Jeff said pulling her into a deep kiss.  
  
"You guys are relentless!" Matt groaned. "Let me hurry up and get the hell out of here. Oh Jeff, we need to practice with Adam and Jay in the morning. Jeff? You hear me?" Matt asked walking to the shower area just in time to see Tammy and Jeff backing into the shower and Jeff pulling Tammy's top over her head. Matt feeling like he was invading their privacy pulled his pants on and threw his shirt over his shoulder and quietly closed the locker room door and went looking for Amy.  
  
*********************  
  
Jeff lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head as he eyed Tammy pulling her nightshirt over her head. He felt a tightening in his stomach just from the idea of making love to her. He rose off the bed and grabbed the bottom of her nightshirt.  
  
"Don't!" Jeff said as he pulled her shirt back over her head.  
  
"Why not? Tammy asked.  
  
"I want to see your beautiful body as I make love to you over and over again" said Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, lay down on the bed" Tammy said as she removed her red lace panties and kneeled down in front of him and pulled his shorts off in one quick movement. "Jeffy, you are so sexy baby. I just want to eat you up," Tammy said as she licked Jeff sensually from his right knee up in between his thighs and all the way up to his swollen penis. She took it in her mouth and sucked gently until she felt him jerk and his penis grow harder. Tammy applied a little more pressure on it as she gently pushed his penis to the back of her throat. Jeff groaned and begged her to suck harder and she did just as he asked only to pull away before he came.  
  
"No you don't sweetie, not yet" she grinned deviously.  
  
"You're torturing me baby, I can't take it too much longer. Come here, let me taste you" he said. Tammy lay back on the bed as Jeff gently licked her clit.  
  
"Oh baby yes! Suck my clit baby! You know how I like it" Tammy groaned as she wiggled her hips and pushed her pussy into Jeff's face leaving her love juice all over his face. As she started to climax, Jeff straddled her and buried his cock deep within her hot, wet pussy. He stayed there for a few seconds reveling in her warmth and tightness. He moved only to feel her tighten and contract around him, which drove him over the edge causing him to slam into her hard as he could.  
  
Tammy gasped "Oh my God! Yes! Fuck me baby! Make me cum again. I want you to fill me up! Please Jeff! Harder!". Jeff grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulders and matched her stroke for stroke until a feeling of uncontrollable lust took over. He grabbed her right breast and stuck his tongue out and licked it and sucked her nipple until they both exploded with release and a sudden feeling of calmness overcame them.  
  
"Oh baby, that was beautiful" Jeff murmured in her ear as he rolled over next to her and spooned with her. She smiled and said "Yes it was".  
  
************************  
  
Jeff awoke at the same time as Tammy as they heard Matt's hushed angry voice "You aren't respecting this relationship Amy! It's 4:30 in the morning! Now, I demand to know whom you were with! Now Amy!"  
  
Amy's voice lowered to a hush, "Matt I refuse to discuss this with you when you're in this state of mind. Your always suspicious of me when there's no reason to be!"  
  
A few minutes later Jeff and Tammy both knocked on their door only to see Amy's tear streaked face with mascara smudged on her cheek. "Hi Jeff, I'm sorry if we woke you and Tammy but your brother is being impossible. Can I stay on your couch tonight?"  
  
Tammy spoke up "Amy, why don't you come with me and sleep in our room. Jeff maybe you can stay here and cool Matt down while Amy and I have a little girl talk".  
  
"Okay Babe. I'll see you in the morning" Jeff said as he kissed Tammy on the lips and playfully smacked her on the behind. "Love you" he said as he looked at her with his, Here we go trying to help these two idiots again" look. He closed the door and turned to Matt.  
  
"Okay Matt, what gives?" asked Jeff as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You and Amy have been driving each other crazy for months. I won't lie to you bro, it looks pretty bad from where I'm sitting."  
  
"Jeff, I can't take the lies anymore! I've held on to her for as long as I could. Now, honestly I no longer want to. It's just not meant for us to be together anymore" Matt sighed.  
  
Jeff watched his older brother as he paced back and forth. He knew Matt, and Matt wasn't the type to give up without a fight unless his feelings were no longer in it. "Matt, I have to ask you, "Do you think this relationship can be saved? If not then I have another question for you" Jeff said folding his arms.  
  
Matt looked at Jeff with a serious look on his face. "No, I don't want to save this relationship. Now, what's the other question?" Matt asked walking away from him.  
  
"Matt. Jeff paused and stood up and took a few steps over to stand face to face with his big brother. "Do you have feelings for someone else? Are you seeing someone else? If so, who is she?"  
  
"Damn Jeff, what is this twenty questions? There is no one else! Trust me, if there was I'd be shouting it from the mountaintop. So, just back off on that theory okay?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Fine! Let's get some sleep," Jeff said lying down and pulling the cover over him as Matt sat on the foot of the bed staring off into space.  
  
***********************  
  
"I'm so sick of this Tammy," said Amy as she took off her shoes and placed them on the floor next to her. "I mean, Matt and I haven't been on the same wavelength for awhile now. I went out dancing with Jericho tonight. It was fun and that's all there is to it. I like to be out with a man who gives me his undivided attention" she pouted.  
  
"Amy what's going on between you and Chris?" asked Tammy. "I've seen you two together off and on for the past few months. Is there something more between you two that you're not telling me?"  
  
Amy sat there staring off into space trying to figure out what she actually felt. She knew her feelings for Chris was stronger than just friendship. She glanced over at Tammy wondering if she could trust her with her inner most feelings and thoughts. Besides she felt like an outsider as of late when it came to the Team Extreme clique. Maybe she'd do better telling Joanie or Jackie. No, Tammy was the closest to her out of all her friends. She's proved to be trusting in the past. What the hell, here goes my most inner feelings about everything.  
  
"What if there was more between Chris and I?" Amy asked.  
  
"Amy no! Tell me your not sleeping with Chris! Of all people not Matt's friend. Can you atleast tell me that it hasn't gone that far" said Tammy.  
  
"I can't" Amy replied looking guilty as hell.  
  
Tammy covered her face and slumped down on the couch. How in the world could sweet Amy do this? Should she keep this to herself? Should Matt be told? Should she tell Jeff? Didn't they both have a right to know? Tammy was at a loss for words. She glanced over at Amy looking like a lost puppy. Tammy wondered was Amy wrong in doing this to Matt or did Matt bring this on himself? You never really know what's going on in other people's relationships. She'd just been going by what they'd let her and Jeff see. Either way, these two were her friends and she couldn't get involved anymore.  
  
"Amy, Matt has to be told. He's suspicious as it is. I don't want to be the one who hurts him by telling him about you and Chris" Tammy said hoping Amy would break down and tell him herself.  
  
"Then don't tell him. I'll tell him when I think the time is right. I don't know what Chris wants out of this.thing we have going on. I know I love him but he hasn't actually said if he loves me or not"  
  
"Amy" said Tammy. "How can you string Matt along like this? He deserves to know that he's being held onto until something that you view as better comes along. Amy this is so wrong!".  
  
"Tammy you of all people should understand why I went elsewhere!" yelled Amy.  
  
"Why should I understand?" Tammy asked angrily.  
  
"All Matt ever does is compare us to you and Jeff. Every time he has a problem he goes to you, not me. He doesn't even go to Jeff anymore. Do you know how many arguments we've had over you? Too many times to count. You have it all. Rocky looks after you as if you were a precious piece of gold," she said scowling at Tammy.  
  
"Dwayne is my best friend!" retorted Tammy. "That's all".  
  
"What about Bradshaw?" asked Amy. "He's always doing little things like packing your bags to your office for you. Even Chris and Paul wanted you when you first came to work here!" she laughed.  
  
"What about him? I barely speak to Bradshaw unless he speaks to me! I figured he was just being gentlemanly. True he's fine as hell but I'm committed to Jeff! As far as Chris and Paul goes they had Ivory and Joanie. I've never went after them," Tammy said angrily.  
  
"Oh yea, sure pretend you never noticed the whole locker room drooling over you in your little business suits" said Amy. "Many even had you pegged as a slut until Rock stood up to them and told them you were a virgin. That made them want you even more, including Matt!"  
  
"Oh Amy please! Trust me, Matt and I have fallen asleep in the same bed watching movies together and he never tried a thing! You know this. He calls me sis, Amy! I think your looking for a reason to break up with him. Please don't use me as an escape goat. I don't want to be the cause or false reason for you two to break up. I want to help the two of you" Tammy said nicely.  
  
Amy looked at Tammy realizing she really had no clue. "Don't you get it Tammy? Matt and I have been over for about 6 months now. We were clinging to something that wasn't there. I'm in love with someone else and so is he and he has been for a long time" Amy screamed.  
  
"Amy, are you sure that Matt no longer loves you? He seems to be jealous every time he can't find you. That seems like love to me", said Tammy.  
  
"Girl open your eyes! He does that to cover up his true feelings for the person that he truly loves. He does it so neither you nor Jeff will know whom he's dying to be with, so I've been the person he's used to place his unrequited love on. So Tammy, I'm asking you.how does it feel to have two brothers head over heels in love with you? Tell me that!"  
  
Tammy sat there looking like she'd just been slapped across the face. Amy had to be lying. There's no way she could have been so blind as to not see all of these things going on right before her very eyes. Matt. her play brother in love with her? No way! She'd have seen the signs. Wouldn't she? 


	2. Between Lovers

Between Lovers (Pt. 2)  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Amy had informed Tammy that Matt had feelings for her. Not wanting to believe it or face Matt, Tammy kept to herself and avoided him at all costs. That is until Wrestlemania. The TLC match. Tammy hated to think about how far Jeff would go. He appeared to have a death wish as of late.  
  
"Hey D-Von, take it easy out there on my baby, okay?" Tammy smiled.  
  
"I won't take it any easier on him as he will on me. Hey, when are you going to get with a real man girl?" challenged D-Von.  
  
"I'm happy with the man I'm with D. Do you purposely try to hurt peoples feelings?" Tammy asked as she walked towards Jay and Adam's locker room.  
  
"Hey!" D-Von yelled causing her to turn towards him with an annoyed look on her face. " I apologize. I do tend to be a little hard on you. You're a sexy intelligent sister. I respect that."  
  
Tammy smiled knowing how hard it was for D-Von to say what he'd just told her. "Good luck D, be safe out there."  
  
"Testify!" he yelled as he walked towards Bubba Ray and accepted a bottle of water from him.  
  
Tammy knocked on Jay and Adam's door only to have it jerked open by Matt. The last person she expected to be here was Matt. Could he tell that she suspected how he felt about her?  
  
"Tammy! Hey girl!" Matt shouted as he lifted her up in a bear hug and swung her around. Tammy grabbed the bottom of her skirt and tried to pull it down.  
  
"Oh sorry" he said as he went behind her and pulled her skirt down a little more and smoothing it out on her ass.  
  
"No, it's okay. You didn't mean to do it Matt", said Tammy wondering if he was trying to feel her up on the sly. No, Matt wouldn't be that sneaky would he?  
  
"So, are you ready to see your boyfriend get his ass handed to him on a platter tonight?" Adam asked with a devious smirk on his face.  
  
"See, I was coming by to wish you two jerks good luck tonight", said Tammy.  
  
"Ahhh, she's so sweet isn't she Jay?" Adam said as he walked towards Tammy and kissed her on the right cheek only to be followed by Jay kissing her on the left one.  
  
"Well, I'm heading to get Jeff. He'll be late to his own funeral. I'll see you guys later", Matt said as he left the room.  
  
Tammy turned to Jay and Adam and gave them the look. They looked at each other as if something was about go down.  
  
"Okay, you guys. What dangerous stunts does Jeff have planned tonight?" Tammy asked as she folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Nothing new" they both said in unison and elbowed one another as if they were hiding something.  
  
"Umm hmm" Tammy said suspiciously. "You guys wouldn't be lying would you?"  
  
"No way!" Jay said a little too quickly.  
  
"Look as Adam, you know I'll be safe out there with all the guys. But as Edge I have to be out for those belts and myself. If Jeff pulls a crazy stunt, it will be on him. But you know us, we'll protect him out there as much as we can, okay?" Adam said as he hugged Tammy trying to reassure her that everything will be as safe as possible.  
  
***************************  
  
As Tammy entered Jeff's locker room she saw how intense he looked. She'd seen that look before. She didn't like it but this was whom she chose to be with. She smiled and kissed him on the lips while he was stretching.  
  
"Good luck Rainbow" she smiled.  
  
"Thank you sweetheart. This is it baby, Wrestlemania 2000, for the belts. I know you're scared of what may happen to me out there but I'll be just fine. I promise you. Trust me?" Jeff asked seriously.  
  
"With all my heart" Tammy said as she ran her fingers through his red and orange streaked hair. "I love you. Be safe".  
  
"Always." Jeff said gently as he kissed her and walked out to the stage ramp.  
  
***************************  
  
Tammy watched the monitor anxiously as Matt and Jeff both fell off the ladder over the top rope onto the outside of the ring. A few seconds later Jay and Adam fell off of their ladder only to land with their legs over the ropes nutting themselves. "Whoa! That gotta hurt" Tammy said as Amy, Jackie, and Trish stood by cringing.  
  
"Somebody won't be getting any tonight!" Jackie said as she laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh my God!" Trish yelled and covered her mouth as the Dudley boys gave Adam the 3D.  
  
Tammy stood there praying that Jeff and Matt was okay. They were still lying outside the ring. She started to worry as Bubba got that euphoric look in his eyes that only meant one thing. The tables! Please don't let it be Jeff or Matt going through the tables. No Jeff! Stay out of the ring! Matt no! She had to admit that they definitely were fighters.  
  
"Damn!" The Kat said as she approached the monitor seeing Matt being slammed face first into the steel steps.  
  
Tammy laughed at the idea of the Spanish announcer's table being destroyed. It never failed. It was always the Spanish or the French tables. She'd made a bet with Al Snow about the tables being destroyed tonight. When she made the bet she didn't intend for it to be Matt or Jeff going through the announcer's table. She prayed that they'd stay away from the announcer's tables. She'd hate to win the bet at their expense. She wished she was over writing this match but Vince wouldn't hear of it considering her attachment to four of the men involved. Thank God, they were put through tables instead, no announce tables destroyed. Come on Hardy's you can do this Tammy kept saying to herself.  
  
"Jeff, no!" Tammy exclaimed as The Kat, Amy, Jackie, and Trish held their breath as Jeff removed his shirt as Bubba lay on a table. Jeff started to climb the tallest ladder out there. "Oh no, I can't look!" Tammy shouted as she halfway covered her eyes.  
  
"Girl! Your man is off the chain!" Jackie shouted as Jeff landed a Swanton Bomb on Bubba and they both went through the table. "Atleast Matt is still aware of his surroundings", said Jackie as Matt gave a Twist Of Fate to D- Von.  
  
"Oh my God!" exclaimed Tammy as Adam shoved Matt through a table in the ring just as he almost had the belts. Adam knew how many risks they were going to be taking. "Note to self, choke Adam later!" Tammy thought. Well, after the victory party anyway. Adam and Jay did it! They Won! Tammy excused herself and headed to Jeff's locker room only to be stopped by Shane McMahon.  
  
"Hey Tammy, good news! " Shane said. Your friends Marie, Kathy and Dena from WCW were hired today. Marie will be starting in a few days. She'll be booking the rooms and arenas for the shows. Dena and Kathy will work in hair and make-up and will start in a week".  
  
"Oh great, I can't wait to see them" Tammy exclaimed as she entered the locker room. Uh Oh, Marie? Here? It's bound to be some drama brewing as soon as she arrives. A real character Marie was. They grew up together in Houston Texas. They knew many Texas wrestlers from way back in the days of Paul Boesch's UPW in the Sam Houston Coliseum. They even learned how to wrestle under Mark Callaway, now known as The Undertaker as teenagers. Tammy smiled remembering how she had a huge crush on Sting, she thought Steve Borden would be her husband. They kissed a few times but he told her she was just too young. Boy, was she young back then. She and Marie later went to college together. Then went to Florida in their junior year where they ended up meeting Dwayne. Oh yes, Dwayne would be surprised to see Marie here. Oh yes, the shit is about to hit the fan when Marie arrives. Dena, my crazy cousin. Used to work in a funeral home as a hairstylist and makeup artist until she decided she wanted to work with live art. She and Marie were definitely the wild ones in the group while she and Katharine were more on the quiet side. Katharine could make an 80-year-old look 50. Can't wait to see them. Tammy shook her head and smiled. She went looking for Jeff and Matt because she figured they'd need to be looked after because they were definitely jacked up.  
  
She peeked into the medical attention room to see them being treated by the doctor. Tammy closed the door and bumped into Dwayne.  
  
"Watch it honey" Dwayne said playfully.  
  
"Guess what? Marie, Kathy and Dena has been hired by Vince and Shane", said Tammy.  
  
"No fuckin way!" Dwayne said spitting water onto Tammy's suit jacket. "Oh! Sorry about that, I'll pay for the cleaning" he said apologetically.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, since the announcer's tables weren't broken in the TLC match it's up to you to break them. Tell Hunter and Mick too. I have a $200 bet with Al Snow that atleast one of the tables would be destroyed. I know Mick would love to help me win that bet" Tammy grinned innocently.  
  
Dwayne leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Sure thing honey, consider it done" he said as he saw Jeff limping towards them.  
  
"Hardy, you are one crazy bastard! Hell, The Rock takes risks but not ones that are career ending. Just so you know, you did give a hell of a performance out there. I'm sure this was one of many more good ones to come from you. Congratulations" Dwayne said as he extended his hand to Jeff. Jeff shook his hand and thanked him. Dwayne looked at Tammy and said, "Do I get a $100 atleast?"  
  
"$50 for each announce table" Tammy replied as Jeff looked at her surprised.  
  
"You're so bad baby. I'm going to go lay down," he said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Okay, I need to go watch the cat fight match between Kat and Terri. I definitely have to watch Joanie's match because its my storyline and then I'll be watching the four way match" she said walking away before backing up to kiss him again. "Go rest Jeffy! I mean it!"  
  
***************************  
  
4 Days Later  
  
As Tammy set the tray on the nightstand she watched as a bruised Jeff rolled over and smiled lovingly at her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed.  
  
"Jeff, no. Be careful, it's only been four days since your injury. You're still battered and bruised badly sweetie." Tammy said as she caressed his face. "I don't want to hurt you"  
  
Jeff looked her straight in the eyes. "Baby, trust me I'm okay to perform certain tasks"  
  
"Jeff, I still need to take Matt his lunch. He's waiting" Tammy said trying to pull away.  
  
"Well, he can wait for a little while longer" Jeff said softly as he claimed her lips hungrily.  
  
************************  
  
Thirty minutes later Tammy appeared in Matt's room to find him sitting up in bed reading a wrestling magazine. "Sorry it took me so long", Tammy said apologetically.  
  
"No problem" Matt grumbled as he took the tray from her letting his hands brush hers lightly as a surge of electricity passed between them. They both jumped almost spilling the juice on the tray. "Sorry about that, you shocked me" he said.  
  
"I'm sorry as well" she smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, Matt how are you doing? We haven't talked in awhile".  
  
"Not my fault" Matt said as if he was irritated. "You seem to be avoiding me as of late. Why?" he asked flipping the pages of his magazine.  
  
Tammy looked nervous and looked down at the hunter green and gold comforter trying to think of an excuse he'd actually believe. "I haven't been avoiding you. Don't be ridiculous Matt. Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"Well, let's see. You've gone home the past three weekends instead of coming here with us. Then you asked Jeff to go home with you two of those weekends. So, I'm asking you, do I make you uncomfortable?" Matt asked as he threw the magazine down and took her hand in his and started making circles with his thumb on her wrist. Tammy felt trapped. Why were his hands so soft? Is it me or is he actually good looking? His neatly trimmed beard connecting to his sideburns. Tammy thought for the first time since knowing him that he was okay looking. He was actually, a pretty boy? Damn, I need to stop this. Now!  
  
"Matt, I didn't feel right inviting you. Especially with what happened with you and Amy a month ago. I didn't want you to feel like a third wheel"  
  
Matt cleared his throat and cupped her face staring into her brown eyes feeling himself being pulled in by her beauty. "You have beautiful skin. Did you know that? It's so smooth and brown. Like coffee with a little bit of cream. You have the sexiest full lips I've ever seen. You have the kind of lips a man can get drunk off of. They tempt a man to want to taste them" he said as he leaned in and kissed her gently first, then started sucking on her bottom lip while his hands moved from her face to her shoulders then down to her waist pulling her closely.  
  
"Damn baby, you feel so good. Just like I imagined" Matt whispered against her lips.  
  
"No Matt, we can't! Tammy whispered back as she broke away from him knocking over the tray. Matt scrambled out of the bed as the juice fell into his lap. He stood there in his boxers eyeing the floor where the tray laid, then looked over at Tammy staring down. He followed her eyes down to the edge of his boxers where the head of his hard penis was laying against his leg. Feeling embarrassed he turned and pulled his boxers down some to cover up his erection.  
  
"I'll go get a towel," Tammy said as she walked towards the door only to have it shut by Matt who was quickly behind her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her ear as he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I don't know what came over me. Can we forget this ever happened?" he asked.  
  
"It can't happen again Matt" she said turning to face him. "Jeff would die if he knew what just happened. If he was to even suspect."  
  
"Look, I got a little out of control. I just want." he paused as he stared into her face and down at her heaving 36 DD breasts. By God, she was nervous as hell he thought. Miss Cool, Calm, and Collected was actually spiraling out of control right before his very eyes. She wanted him he smiled to himself. She was affected by that kiss. Standing before him with her lips red and swollen from his kiss. Wait, he had to consider Jeff. But God, why couldn't she have chosen him. Jeff knew he'd wanted her first when she was hired by the WWF. Jeff kept reminding him that he was with Amy. The little asshole really wanted her for himself, less competition. Matt slammed his hand against the door startling Tammy.  
  
"Damn!" Matt groaned. Her eyes said it all. She knew all along. She knew about his feelings for her, but how? "Tammy, I think you'd better go get that towel now," he said staring into her eyes.  
  
Tammy ducked under his arm and opened the door and ran to the kitchen. She turned the faucet on full blast and splashed water in her face. What in the hell was she thinking? Matt? Oh my God! Matt Hardy was actually sexy. A guy she saw as a brother up until a few minutes ago. She needed to think. Where was Marie when she needed her? She'd know what to do. Tammy walked down the hall to the linen closet and got a few towels. She went back to Matt's room only to see him squatting down putting the food back on the plate. She handed him the towels only for him to grab her hand and stand face to face with her.  
  
"You know don't you? You know I'm in love with you" he asked seriously searching her face for an answer.  
  
"I do now," Tammy said as Jeff walked into the room to see them holding the towels in their hands.  
  
"Do what?" Jeff said as he limped into the room. They both looked at him as if they were busted.  
  
Matt spoke up first, "She now knows how clumsy I am." Jeff looked at them both and smiled.  
  
Jeff grabbed Tammy around her waist and kissed her on the cheek. "Baby, Shannon and Shane called to invite me to go hang with them. You mind if I go?" he asked looking at her like a little kid asking permission to go outside. Tammy looked at Jeff wondering what kind of hanging out.  
  
"Does this hanging out actually consist of you hanging from something?" she asked accusingly.  
  
Jeff shrugged, "Well."  
  
"Jeff?" she said.  
  
"Okay, I'm busted. Hang gliding! Satisfied?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" she replied and added, "As long as you really feel up to it".  
  
Jeff hugged her tight from behind and said, "You of all people know I'm feeling well up to doing many things" he grinned and kissed her ear. Tammy couldn't help but to cut her eyes over at Matt who seemed to be disgusted.  
  
"Can you guys take that shit into your room?" he said staring at Jeff.  
  
"Damn, Matt your cranky as hell as of late. You definitely need to get laid. Maybe Tam can fix you up with her friend Marie" Jeff laughed squeezing Tammy tight.  
  
"Don't do me any damn favors!" Matt tossed the wet towels into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him with a thud causing them both to jump.  
  
Tammy grabbed Jeff's hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom and gently closed the door. "Jeff, maybe we should lay off the lovey dovey stuff in front of Matt. I mean I think it bothers him because he doesn't have anybody right now"  
  
"Why should we be careful around a grown ass man? He didn't consider my feelings when he and Amy first got together".  
  
"Please baby?" she said staring into his green eyes.  
  
"Okay, but when this Hardcore match comes up at Backlash, I'm going to knock some sense into his ass" Jeff said as he stepped into the closet to grab a shirt.  
  
"Jeff. I hate to see you two going at it" Tammy said sadly.  
  
"It's all him lately. Besides, at Backlash you will be pulling for your man, right?" Jeff said playfully pulling her close.  
  
"No, I'll be pulling for both you and Matt" Tammy said laughing.  
  
"And if it's just he and I?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Then it's you I'll choose baby," she said kissing him gently.  
  
************************* 3 Weeks Later: Backlash  
  
Matt and Jeff entered the MCI center separately. Tammy and Dwayne were sitting down having lunch with Adam, Chris, and Jay when Matt joined them.  
  
"What's up guys?" Matt said.  
  
"You" said Adam. "What up with you and your brother, man?"  
  
"He's been acting crazy, man. Did you see what he did to me last week in the hardcore match with the trash can?" Matt asked.  
  
Dwayne looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Are you sure this isn't about something personal?"  
  
"No man, seriously, he's even disappeared after our matches for the past few weeks. Ask Tammy" Matt said. "We always end up having to catch a ride with Chris or Adam & Jay. I'm considering renting my own car from now on".  
  
Dwayne looked at Tammy with a shocked look on his face. "Is that true?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, Jeff has been off to himself the past few weeks. He goes off to himself like he's in a bad mood. I caught him drawing a few nights ago. I just figured the pressure of wrestling was getting to him or the pain" she answered.  
  
"Damn, I didn't know you two were having problems" Jay said.  
  
"Lay off, Jackass! She just said he's been to himself. They aren't breaking up junior!" Chris Jericho said as he popped Jay upside the head trying to give him a hint to watch what he was saying.  
  
"I'm sure he'll come around soon", Matt said biting into his food. He looked at Tammy with a concerned look on his face. "It will work out Tammy," he said touching her hand. As he did so, Dwayne and Adam looked at one another wondering was there more going on than Tammy and Matt were willing to admit.  
  
Stephanie McMahon walked in and motioned to Matt for him to come cut a scene with Jeff before the Hardcore Title match against Tazz, Perry Saturn, Crash and Bob Holly.  
  
Right BeforeThe Hardy Promo  
  
"You better stop acting like an ass!" Matt yelled at Jeff.  
  
"Me? You're the one walking around moping like you have a problem" Jeff accused.  
  
"You no longer respect me!" Matt said.  
  
"Bullshit! I've always respected you, you're my big bro" Jeff replied as he turned and looked at Matt.  
  
(Cameras started rolling)  
  
"Look man, we might have to square off against one another tonight. We'll work together as long as we can, but if it comes down to me and you versus Crash for the Hardcore title, then I'm not holding anything back" said Matt.  
  
"Well, I guess not man. You damn near broke my jaw last week. Don't expect for me to hold back on you either" Jeff said seriously as he started to stretch.  
  
"It's not like it's the first time we've fought each other" Matt mumbled.  
  
"Then I guess we have an understanding don't we?" Jeff asked.  
  
"And cut!" yelled the cameraman. They both looked dumbfounded. Stephanie was smiling. "You guys were so real!"  
  
"That's because we were really talking" Matt replied with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Let's head out to the ring to practice", Jeff said as he cut his eyes at Stephanie and the cameramen.  
  
************************  
  
Later on that night  
  
Tammy was watching the Hardcore match on the monitor when Dwayne entered with a huge black guy.  
  
"I wanted to introduce you to a buddy of mine, "Michael Clarke Duncan" Dwayne said.  
  
"Mr. Duncan, it's a pleasure to meet you" Tammy said extending her hand to him.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, please call me Michael" he said kissing her on the hand.  
  
"Oh, okay. Michael it is" she said blushing and eyeing Dwayne who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"So, are you free for dinner tonight?" Michael asked as Dwayne stepped between them and pulled their hands apart.  
  
"Damn man, she has a man. I can't take your ass nowhere," Dwayne said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, she you, dog?" Michael said pointing at Dwayne.  
  
"No, the crazy blond guy with red and orange hair swinging off the damn props on the monitor" Dwayne said as he walked closer to the monitor watching the match with interest.  
  
"Shit, that's one crazy white boy. I see I'm not exciting enough for you. If it don't work out call me. Dwayne has my number" Michael laughed as he headed back out to his front row seat.  
  
"He was charming" Tammy said sweetly.  
  
"I have to stop bringing my friends around your sexy ass" Dwayne said twirling her around taking a look at her black pants and lavender shirt. "Since when did you start dressing like this at work? If you were dressed like this earlier I'd have noticed".  
  
"Well, if you must know, we're going out dancing later. Want to come?" she asked.  
  
"Hell yea, save me a dance," Dwayne said.  
  
"Which of your many girlfriends will you be bringing tonight?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Why, you jealous? Why don't you just try keeping your hands off of your man's brother!" he said as he opened the door.  
  
"Oh, no you didn't!" Tammy said. "First of all, it's not even like that. Okay?"  
  
"Damn, don't get mad at me because I pushed your buttons. Learn how to control your damn emotions sometimes and."  
  
"Dwayne!" she interrupted. "I will not argue with you about this. Leave it alone!"  
  
Dwayne sauntered up to her and looked her straight in the eye, "If you weren't a close friend of mine I'd spank that ass. You are so damn hardheaded. As far as this conversation goes, consider it done. I see you'll have to learn the hard way". He left slamming the door behind him just as she kicked her chair over. She knew he was right.  
  
********************  
  
Later at the Club  
  
Matt, Amy, Chris, Jay, Adam, Jackie, Trish, Andrew, Dwayne and his date Jessica approached the table as Tammy, Paul, and Joanie were accepting their drinks from the waitress.  
  
"Hey Trish, got wood?" Paul laughed referring to her being put through a table by the Dudleys earlier.  
  
"Very funny, Paul! I need a drink. My back is killing me," Trish said rubbing her lower back.  
  
"Baby, maybe we should have a few drinks and then get you to bed" Andrew said to Trish while motioning for a waitress.  
  
"Hey Rock, don't think you'll have that belt for long" Paul said.  
  
"Face it Paul, Game Over!" Dwayne replied as everyone at the table let out oohs and laughed at the comment made by Dwayne. Paul shot the finger at him.  
  
Amy spoke up; "Good match Joanie".  
  
"Thanks, atleast you weren't in your underwear" Joanie laughed.  
  
"Hey, that was the best part of the match baby" Paul said pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"You guys are always horny" Amy laughed.  
  
"Maybe we should be sometimes" Chris said matter of factly.  
  
"Romance, Chris. That's all I have to say" Amy said rolling her eyes before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.  
  
"Couldn't find Jeff anywhere", Matt said apologetically as he slid in the booth next to Tammy.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm going to have some fun tonight with or without him" Tammy replied cheerfully.  
  
"Want to dance?" Adam asked Tammy.  
  
"I'd love to" she said as she took his hand and headed to the dance floor. "Too Close" by Next was playing as Tammy and Adam was grinding on one another. Amy had one leg draped across Jericho's waist. Matt was smiling but couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. He figured he'd ask Tammy to dance after Adam.  
  
"Work it girl!" Dwayne yelled as he grabbed his date Jessica's arm pulling her to the floor.  
  
As the song ended "Ray of Light" by Madonna began. Jay ran out and started dancing with Tammy. He then found himself surrounded by Tammy, Joanie, Amy, Jessica, and Trish as they circled him and took advantage of him on the dance floor. After the song ended he came back to the table smiling like he'd hit the lottery.  
  
"Dudes, I had major ass and tits in my hands. I am the man!" he said taking a swig of his beer.  
  
The guys laughed and drank as the women had a good time on the dance floor. Matt waited about 5 songs before sauntering onto the dance floor and asking Tammy to dance. They danced to "Let's Ride" by Master P and Montel Jordan. It was definitely a bump and grind song. They kept space between them staying aware that they could have an audience watching them. Then "You Make Me Wanna" by Usher started to play. Matt and Tammy felt as if this was too much. "Somebody upstairs is playing a cruel joke on us" shouted Matt. Tammy agreed until she saw Jericho at the DJ booth whispering to the DJ as he went through his music. "I don't think so," said Tammy nodding towards the DJ booth. Matt looked over his shoulder, "That assclown! He thinks he's fucking funny". Soon everyone was on the floor dancing to "Thong Song" by Sisqo. Matt switched with Paul and danced with Joanie as "Jumpin Jumpin" by Destiny's Child played. Tammy turned a few minutes later only to be face to face with Jericho as "All the Small Things" by Blink 182 blared loudly, which caused her to keep laughing throughout the dance as he imitated moves from the video. Amy soon danced over to Chris and Tammy danced with Dwayne to "Hot Boyz" by Missy Elliott and "Big Pimpin" by Jay Z. Everyone was having a good time. Andrew pulled Tammy to him as "Shake Ya Ass" by Mystikal started to play. Before she knew it she was in front of Matt just when "Breathe" by Faith Hill started.  
  
"A country song?" Matt said surprised that everyone was busy slow dancing.  
  
"Hey I love Faith Hill. I especially like Clint Black and Reba McEntire" Tammy said smiling at the shocked look he gave her.  
  
"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Think so? I love all types of music plus I'm a Texas girl", she said.  
  
"I like Pearl Jam" Matt said looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"I've heard of them but never heard any of their music," she said.  
  
"What? Girl I have to take you to a concert. You don't know what real music is. Real music makes you think" Matt told her as he closed his eyes and listened to the words of the song :  
  
I can feel the magic floating in the air  
  
Being with you gets me that way  
  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
  
Never been this swept away All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
  
The whole world just fades away  
  
The only thing I hear  
  
Is the beating of your heart  
  
Matt pulled her closer to him, letting his hand slide down to her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder and caught the light scent of her hair. It smelled like fresh strawberries. This song was nice he thought.  
  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
I can feel you breathe  
  
Just breathe  
  
Tammy could feel his breathing increase as they swayed to the music. She felt him grinding on her. Or was he? Was she grinding on him as well? All she knew is that he felt so good to her. He smelled good too. She pulled back only to see him pulling back to look at her as well. He had the most beautiful brown eyes. They appeared to have turned light brown under the club lights. He smiled at her staring into her eyes seeming to know what she was thinking.  
  
In a way I know my heart is waking up  
  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
  
And I know  
  
And you know  
  
There's no need for words right now 'Cause I can feel you breathe  
  
It's washing over me  
  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
  
There's nothing left to prove  
  
Baby all we need is just to be  
  
Caught up in the touch  
  
The slow and steady rush  
  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
  
Matt leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips quickly as he turned and placed his right cheek against her right one. He hoped it was too fast for anyone to see the kiss. "I want you so bad right now that I'm about to explode" he whispered against her hair. "I'm so fucking hot for you baby", he said as he pulled back and stared her in the face. "Leave with me right now" he asked. She took his hand and they headed towards the club exit only to come face to face with Jeff.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Jeff asked accusingly.  
  
"To find you" Matt answered quickly.  
  
"Well, I'm here now" Jeff said as he put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the dance floor as "Waiting for Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez blared over the sound system. Jeff was all over her. Tammy tried to keep him from being too wild and crazy. He was acting like he had something to prove.  
  
"Jeff, chill baby" she told him putting her arms around his shoulders.  
  
"You weren't telling all of the WWF roster to chill for the past 30 minutes. I saw you dancing and acting like a slut", Jeff said in a slurred voice.  
  
She slapped his face, "You're drunk", Tammy said and walked off the dance floor and joined everyone at the table.  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes, but your brother is drunk" she answered.  
  
"You ready to go?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, let's go" Tammy stood up and took the last swig of her Apple Martini and left for the hotel.  
  
*************************  
  
As Tammy and Amy stepped off the elevator they came face to face with Stephanie McMahon and a tall blond man. They appeared to be very much in love. They were arm in arm kissing and giggling to the point that Tammy was almost literally sick.  
  
"Hi, you guys", Stephanie said enthusiastically. "This is my fiancee Robert Marks".  
  
Amy and Tammy looked at one another astonished at what she'd just said. No one knew Stephanie was even involved with anyone. They saw Robert stick his hand out and they both took it one after the other trying to hold in their surprise that Stephanie actually made time for a man in her life.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I've never seen you around here before" said Amy.  
  
"That's because I'm a lawyer. I travel a lot. Matter of fact let me give the two of you my card" replied Robert as he went into his coat pocket and presented them each with his business card.  
  
"Oh thanks, maybe I'll need a good lawyer one day" Tammy smiled eyeing Stephanie who appeared to be beaming with pride.  
  
"Well, you guys have a good night" Stephanie said as they entered the elevator.  
  
"Oh, you know I will once Jeff gets here", Tammy laughed as she casually waved her hand at Stephanie as the look of surprise masked Stephanie's face as the elevator doors closed.  
  
"Girl! You are so crazy!" Amy said as she pushed Tammy down the hall to her room.  
  
"I get so tired of her always hanging over Jeff at work. She claims she looks at him as a brother. She never hangs on Shane that way. But then again, I do get a little jealous over little things sometimes. I need to treat her nicer, besides she has a man" Tammy said as she looked back at the elevators.  
  
"Mmm-hmm, a fine one!" Amy said as she pulled her red hair out of the ponytail she'd been wearing.  
  
They entered the room and both plopped down on the couch and tried to relax. Amy stared at Tammy trying to figure out a way of asking her friend something that she'd been dying to know.  
  
"So, are you in love with him?" Amy asked straight out.  
  
Tammy jerked her head up towards Amy. "You know I'll always love Jeff. He is my first love".  
  
"I'm not talking about Jeff. I'm referring to Matt", Amy said.  
  
"Amy! He's Jeff's brother. I can't go there" Tammy answered.  
  
Amy looked at her sadly. "Even if it's killing you and Matt being unable to express your true feelings for one another?"  
  
"We're trying to do the right thing Ames. It's getting harder since Jeff has been picking fights with us both. You don't think he knows do you?' Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"No, but he'll figure it out like Adam has. Relax, Adam won't say a word. He's cool. I notice him watching you and Matt a lot. He knows and if he doesn't he'll figure it out" Amy replied. "So, where were you and Matt headed earlier? And was that a kiss I saw as you two were dancing?"  
  
"What? Okay, I can't lie. We were about to leave to go somewhere to be alone but we ran into Jeff. Maybe it's good he showed up"  
  
"Well", Amy said standing up and stretching. "I'm going to my room to get some sleep. You rest too. Which Hardy are you staying with tonight?" Amy asked jokingly.  
  
Tammy threw a pillow at her head missing by a few inches as it hit the door. "Both. Somehow I doubt if either one will be here anytime soon" she said staring at the two beds.  
  
"Yeah, Jeff is probably off somewhere getting plastered and Matt is probably somewhere beating off" Amy laughed as she opened the door and left.  
  
**********************  
  
Tammy lay awake for hours it seemed. What made Jeff act this way? He was starting to become more of a daredevil lately. She remembered the times they'd stay up talking for hours. He'd opened up to her and let her read his poetry. Tammy laughed at the thought of the times he came to bed as one of his wrestling characters from his childhood. She never knew if she'd be making love to Iceman, Galaxian or Mean Jimmy Jack Tomkins. She never told Jeff she liked Wolverine, Willow the Whisp and Gladiator best. Hell, he'd even gotten her on a motorcycle. That shit didn't just happen easily. On their days off they'd sit outside and watch the animals. Jeff would even get up and go play with the animals, which surprised Tammy because most wildlife wouldn't let you near them. He was definitely one of a kind. She remembered the many times she'd watch him ride his motorcycle around the track he'd had built on his property. She even supported him when he wanted to build a little volcano on the track to jump over. Yes, he scared her more than any other boyfriend she'd ever had. Every match could be his last. She loved him but she couldn't deny that things were changing between them. They hadn't made love in weeks. That just wasn't normal. Finally she felt sleepy and dozed off into a peaceful sleep. At 4:30 in the morning, Matt and Jeff both returned to the room. Matt crashed onto his bed and was asleep instantly. Jeff slid into bed beside her and scooted up close to her and kissed her on the neck.  
  
"I'm sorry baby", he said gently.  
  
She didn't reply and pretended to be asleep. The next thing she knew he was pulling the covers back and turning her over.  
  
"Jeff what are you doing? Tammy asked sleepily.  
  
"I want to be with you," he said with a sexy tone in his voice.  
  
"Jeff no, Matt is in the room" she said.  
  
"Matt is knocked out, dead to the world. He won't hear us. I'll be quiet if you are. Come on baby, I'm laying here hard as a rock. You always told me a good dick is hard to find so why let a hard dick go to waste" he laughed as he kissed her on her neck.  
  
"Jeff I don't know", Tammy replied.  
  
"Trust me, we'll be quiet" he said as he slid under the covers and removed her panties.  
  
Jeff licked his lips and delved between her legs with his tongue. She gasped. Jeff licked her between her thighs gently then returned to her most sensitive spot. She grasped his head with one hand and the sheet with the other. He continued to lick her pussy until her clit was hard and sensitive to the slightest touch. He raised up and kissed her while positioning himself between her legs. He planned on just putting the head of his dick in to tease her but once he felt how slick and wet she was he couldn't hold back. He pushed into her and started pumping like a madman. She started to let little whimpers escape her mouth as she tried to breathe through her nose. Jeff grabbed her waist and lifted her up so he could bury himself deeper inside her. As he felt her start convulsing around him he couldn't control himself any longer and started to jerk as he started to cum harder than he'd ever remembered. "Oh baby, you make me cum until I can't move", he said lazily as he collapsed on top of her.  
  
"Shhh, be quiet Jeff. You're too loud", Tammy whispered.  
  
"Oh, sorry baby. You just make me so hot. I think I'm ready for more" he said as he started to suck on her nipples gently.  
  
They heard a loud groan from across the room. "Guys! You are killing me over here!" Matt muttered through his pillow. "We definitely have to start getting separate rooms! I can't take it anymore. The panting and grunting like animals. Will you two knock it off and get some sleep!" he shouted pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Sorry bro, we didn't know you could hear us. Are you hard over there? If you are I'm sure Tammy wouldn't mind helping you get off" Jeff said teasingly.  
  
Both Tammy and Matt sat up and said "What?"  
  
Jeff laughed out loud and shook his head. "I was just bullshitting you guys, damn! I need to go piss", he said as he headed to the bathroom pushing his red and blue hair out of his face and closed the door.  
  
"That was close!" Matt let out a long exasperated sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt. About what just happened, I don't want to hurt you. I'm so embarrassed," she said covering her face.  
  
Matt looked at her seriously. "Stop sleeping with him then".  
  
"What?" Tammy asked looking confused by his request.  
  
"Stop sleeping with my brother. That's how you can stop hurting me. Can you do that?" he challenged.  
  
"Jeff will know something is wrong" she said looking over at Matt hoping he'd stop pressuring her.  
  
"Your killing me Angelface" Matt groaned lying back on the bed.  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm far from an angel" she whispered as she heard the water turn off in the bathroom.  
  
"You are an angel to me. It should have been us in that bed tonight. Remember that" he said as he turned his back to her and faced the wall.  
  
Tammy lay there in Jeff's arms for hours staring over at Matt's bed. She heard him tossing and turning. She wondered if he was watching her in the darkness. She finally got sleepy as the sun started to rise and spill light into the room. As she slowly started to see the back of her lids as her eyes closed she saw Matt's face. He was staring right at her. 


	3. Between Brothers

Between Brothers (Pt. 3)  
  
"Bitch!" Tammy heard Tori mutter as she and X-Pac passed her in the hall. She looked behind her as Matt and Jeff entered the building to see if they heard Tori. Jeff looked at Matt as if Tori had lost her mind. Matt knocked on DX's door and entered seeing Sean Waltham taking off his green and black X-Pac shirt.  
  
"Hey Sean, what's up with Tori?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh Man, this new chic who's over booking the arenas and rooms gave her major tude when she complained about her last room. She totally chewed Tori out. Plus, she slipped me her phone number while Tori was standing there. The chic has balls man" X-Pac laughed as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed out the locker room door. He paused and smiled when he saw Tammy and Jeff standing against the wall.  
  
"Tori okay?" asked Tammy.  
  
"She will be long as she stays away from the new booker." X-Pac laughed as he left out the arena door. Tammy looked at Jeff and groaned as he smiled and they both looked at Matt and said, "Marie!". As they walked down toward the dressing rooms they heard shouting.  
  
"I don't care what you didn't like, it wasn't me who booked the damn room! I suggest you walk out and come back in and approach me in a professional manner, otherwise you need to get the hell out of my face! Now Jericho!" Marie yelled as Tammy opened the door to see Chris Jericho push past her like there was a fire.  
  
"Well, well, well. I see your making a good impression on your first day at work" Tammy said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Girl, you know me. I like to keep people on their toes" Marie laughed giving Tammy a hug. "So, where is that handsome man of yours and his single brother?".  
  
"Marie, did you hit on X-Pac?" asked Tammy accusingly.  
  
"Me? Well, hell. You know I love to flirt," she said with a smug look on her face. "If the women can't take it then they need to step aside, we playing a grown up game. If you ain't grown enough to play take your toys and go home."  
  
"Marie? Behave. Atleast for a little while" Tammy said as Jeff and Matt came to the door looking nosy.  
  
"Marie, this is my baby Jeff", Tammy said as she grabbed Jeff's hand and pulled him into the room. Marie looked him up and down approvingly then glanced over their shoulder at Matt.  
  
"You can come in honey, I don't bite. Unless your into those kinds of things " Marie said seductively as she shook Matt's hand then hugged him and Jeff. She looked at Tammy and smiled. "Tam, I think I've scared them. This one is shivering," she said eyeing Matt.  
  
"Scared? No. Speechless? Maybe for a little while", Jeff said smiling at Marie  
  
"Nice to finally meet you Marie", Matt said as he leaned in close to Marie and whispered "Oh and by the way, there's nothing wrong with a little biting long as it's consensual".  
  
Marie looked at Tammy with a surprised look on her face. "I like him girl, he got nerve."  
  
"And then some" Matt said eyeing Tammy.  
  
Marie stood there wondering if she had just witnessed a little bit of flirting between Tammy and Matt. If she had this could spell trouble and trouble was her middle name. Hmm, old Tammy stuck between brothers? Nah! This was more her style. Tammy was too innocent to be screwing two brothers. Marie made a mental note to investigate this possible situation a little more later on, but she had business with Vince McMahon.  
  
"Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Maybe we can hang out later, maybe have some drinks", Marie said.  
  
"That sounds cool, we'll catch up with you later. You ready Matt?" Jeff said as he walked into the hallway leading to their dressing room.  
  
"Umm, we have about 15 minutes until our match. I need to go take care of something," Matt said as he entered the hall heading the opposite way Jeff was headed.  
  
"Alright, hurry up man" Jeff said as he entered the dressing room.  
  
Marie stared at Tammy and smiled deviously. They hugged again laughing hysterically.  
  
"Girl, your man has blue and green hair! I never thought I'd see you date a guy who had longer hair than you" Marie said. "But I must say, he's cute".  
  
"Well, thank you. He treats me well. I knew you'd stir things up on your first day" Tammy said.  
  
"You know me, always looking to be in the middle of things. I need to head out to see Vince. I'll be back in about 20 minutes. Will you wait for me?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yea, of course girl. Go ahead. I'll be here reading your magazines to keep me company" Tammy said as she started leafing through the pile of magazines on the table. She jumped as she felt air from the door opening only to see Matt standing there looking very sexy. He pushed his hands into his pockets as he approached her only to stop a few inches away from her lips. "What are you up to Tammy?" Matt asked seductively.  
  
Tammy took a few steps back to look at him to see if he was kidding. "Nothing, Matt. Nothing at all".  
  
"You trying to hook me up with your friend? You think hooking me up with someone that I won't be jealous of you and Jeff being all over each other?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Matt, I promise you that is the last thing I'd do. Well, you're not exactly Marie's type". Tammy smiled trying to ease the tension.  
  
"Oh really? Am I your type Tammy?" Matt said eyeing her up and down as he stepped towards her causing her to back up against the wall feeling trapped as if she had nowhere else to go.  
  
"Matt, back off! It's not going to happen!" she said as she put her hands against his chest and tried to push him off of her. He looked at her with those sweet brown eyes and covered her hands with his.  
  
"Look at what you do to me. My heart is racing so fast. You do that to me Angelface. I don't want to hurt my brother. I swear. What do I have to do to get you out of my system? Just tell me and I'll do it" he said pleadingly.  
  
Tammy stared at him not knowing what to say. This 6'1, 235 pound man could have any woman he wanted. Why did it have to be her? She loved living a boring drama free life. Here he was standing before her begging her to help him when she couldn't even help herself.  
  
"Matt, can we talk about this later? This isn't the time or the place," Tammy said as he lowered his face closer to hers, gently grazing her lips with his soft lips. The next thing she knew the kiss deepened as he pulled her close to him. She was lost. Lost in a haze of passion that she knew was wrong. His tongue was pushing past her lips trying to invade her mouth. After kissing deeply for atleast five minutes she knew she had to end this now. The door of the locker room started to open startling them both. Matt stepped back quickly breathing heavily, chest heaving, and sweat running down his face. Marie stepped through the door looking from Tammy to Matt suspiciously.  
  
"Did I come back too soon?" Marie said teasingly.  
  
"No!" they both said in unison.  
  
"I'll see you after the show" Tammy said as she rushed past Marie only to be followed by Matt a few seconds later.  
  
"Well, it appears that business is about to pick up around here" Marie said as she sat in the chair and started reading a magazine.  
*********************  
  
"Matt, you seen Jeff?" Tammy asked as she entered the dressing room to see Amy and Jericho sitting in chairs appearing to have been in a deep conversation with Matt.  
  
"No, can't say I have. He should be back in a little while. He said if he wasn't back by the end of the show that he'd meet us at the club" Matt replied.  
  
"Okay well, can I get a ride to the club with you?" she asked Amy.  
  
"Sure no problem. Marie already left with Angle and Big Show" she said.  
  
"Oh no, we need to get to that club before she kills them" Tammy said laughing.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amy asked.  
  
"She'll wear them out on the dance floor" Tammy replied with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Marie? She's too bitchy to have a fun side" Jericho laughed as he grabbed his gear and stuffed it in his bag and started to walk out the door.  
  
"Umm, Chris, aren't you forgetting something?" Amy asked.  
  
"No" Chris said as he looked around the room.  
  
"My bag you dumbass!" Amy shouted before she could catch herself. She looked at Tammy and Matt as they both looked at her the Jericho with a surprised look on their face.  
  
"Oh, sorry Princess Amy! I forgot I'm your goddamn servant!" Jericho said as he snatched up her bag and threw it over his shoulder and stomped out the door fuming.  
  
"Whoa! Amy, why don't Tammy and I just ride in my car" Matt suggested.  
  
"Yea, sorry about that you guys. He can be such an asshole sometimes," Amy said with a disgusted look on her face as she left.  
  
"Damn!" Matt said. "There appears to be trouble in paradise".  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey, Marie can we go sit down now?" panted Big Show as Marie continued to dance around him on the dance floor.  
  
"You can get off the dance floor when you make me sweat" replied Marie.  
  
"Aaaaagh!" groaned Big Show as she started to do the bump with him.  
  
Tammy and Matt entered the club as Marie grabbed Big Show by the hand and swung him outward and back close to her as "Smooth" by Santana played.  
  
"Oh my God!" Matt yelled as he doubled over holding his stomach. "She is wearing him out. Let's go over to see what Jay, Adam, Joanie, and Paul is up to. I don't think Amy and Chris is up to company" he said as he motioned over to a corner table where Amy was pointing accusingly at Chris as they constantly argued.  
  
"Yea, I'm not up to a lot of drama tonight. Where in the hell is Jeff?" Tammy asked looking at Matt for an answer.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know" Matt said as he shrugged his shoulders. He put his arm around Tammy's waist and guided her to the table just as Marie, Big Show and Kurt Angle arrived to sit down.  
  
"What's up, you guys? Matt said.  
  
"About time you guys arrived!" answered Joanie. "Paul and I were about to get worried. You guys have been missing all of the action. Marie has worn out every guy in here" Joanie laughed. Rikishi has been getting down all night as well. Everyone's in a good mood tonight. Where's Jeff?".  
  
Before Tammy could reply Matt answered, "He's MIA. He should be here though".  
  
"Yea, I have to see if he has any rhythm," Marie added as she sipped on her Midori Sour.  
  
"Why don't you go dance with Big Kish over there?" asked Jay smiling deviously.  
  
"I don't like that bastard!" Marie replied quickly. "He thinks he's all that".  
  
Everyone laughed as Marie added, "Don't you see that I have two men here?" she said squeezing Big Show and Kurt Angle. "Besides, I haven't worn out Kurt yet!".  
  
"Oh! Kurt, your next!" Bill Goldberg said as he approached the table to kiss Marie and Tammy on the cheek.  
  
"What up Bill?" Angle shook his hand laughing.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just came in to chill for a little bit. How's my favorite girl's?" he said looking at Marie and Tammy.  
  
"I'm just fine Bill. It's so good to see you. How's Booker T?" asked Tammy.  
  
"I don't know if you guys know but he was dating your old friend Katherine for awhile" Bill replied.  
  
"No way!" replied Marie. "Kat can't handle that!" she laughed.  
  
"I suggest you guys stay on her good side" Bill said eyeing Marie.  
  
"What good side?" Jericho said as he approached the table with a chair and sat down.  
  
"Oh! Old Jericho! What's up buddy?" Goldberg said as he shook hands with Jericho.  
  
"Everyone in WCW knows Marie had no good side," Jericho said looking Marie straight in the eye challenging her.  
  
"Why you always starting shit?" she replied then looked at Tammy and said, "Can you write all of his matches and make him lose all of them? Better yet, write me in where I beat him up and pin him. Making him look like a little punk?"  
  
"Too late!" Joanie replied laughing. "Chyna already whipped his ass, a lot!".  
  
"Ha ha, very funny!" scoffed Jericho.  
  
"Hey Jericho, I think you need to go check on your girlfriend over there" Marie said pointing towards Amy. "She looks like she's mad enough to go put your tires on flat" she laughed just as Jeff walked through the door. Matt quickly got up and headed towards him.  
  
Tammy watched as Matt and Jeff appeared to be arguing and Jeff brushed past Matt angrily and strolled over to the table. He leaned over and extended his hand to Tammy, she took it and he led her out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Where have you been?" Tammy asked a little pissed.  
  
"Had a meeting with Vince. He's thinking of separating the Hardy Boyz" Jeff answered.  
  
"I see, is that why Matt has been so pissed?" she asked.  
  
"Baby, Matt is just being an all around jerk as of late. He is sexually frustrated or something".  
  
As they headed back to the table, a waiter had just arrived to take their orders. Kurt Angle was the first to order a shot of Crown. Marie spit out her drink laughing.  
  
"Kurt shouldn't you be drinking milk?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm off the clock baby!" he said throwing his arms around her.  
  
"Oh well, then drinks all around!" she shouted right before she pulled the waiter to the side and whispered, "Not on my tab though sweetie".  
  
"Yes ma'am" the waiter replied as he left to get the drinks.  
  
Matt approached the table and asked Marie to dance as they all laughed and had their drinks. Jeff seemed to be eyeing them approvingly. Joanie leaned over and whispered "I need to tell you something important" in Tammy's ear. Tammy looked at her and nodded, turned to Jeff to let him know she was heading to the restroom. Joanie soon followed, as did Marie as she saw them heading towards the restrooms.  
  
"Okay girl" Joanie said. "If I tell you something will you promise not to be pissed at me?"  
  
"Joanie you're scaring me" Tammy said as Marie and Amy entered the restroom.  
  
"Well, it's a little scary. It has to do with Jeff" Joanie said  
  
Tammy leaned backwards against the sink as her heart started to beat faster. "Tell me Joanie" she said nervously.  
  
"Well, I heard from a very valuable source that Jeff has been cheating on you" Joanie said reluctantly.  
  
Amy stepped forward and looked Tammy straight in the eye and said, "I heard the same thing".  
  
"Oh my God!" Tammy exclaimed. "Why didn't you guys come to me?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to be sure", said Joanie.  
  
"You want me to go kick his ass Tam?" Marie asked.  
  
"No, I'll deal with this on my own" Tammy replied pausing as she opened the bathroom door. She looked at Joanie with a straight face and asked, "Who is it?"  
  
Joanie looked at her and said, "Stephanie McMahon".  
  
Tammy looked at Amy for confirmation. Amy nodded in agreement. "Jay and Adam caught him coming out of her office on more than one occasion. Chris even started to suspect their affair about 2 months ago" Amy said as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Over a month this has been going on?" she asked.  
  
"Stephanie promised him things career wise and he went for it", Joanie added.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up you guys" she said as she left the three of them standing there looking worried.  
  
The walk back to the table was the hardest thing Tammy had to do. All this time she felt guilty over kissing Matt, Jeff was actually screwing Stephanie. Someone she thought was her friend. Did Jeff know about her and Matt? Did Matt tell him? Oh my God, did I cause this? She got to the table and sat down looking dazed.  
  
"Are you okay Tammy?" Jay asked looking concerned.  
  
"Yes Jay, I'm fine", she smiled faintly.  
  
"Honey?" Jeff said. "You ready to head out?"  
  
"Yes, I'm a little tired" she said as she stared him in his face.  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her outside to the car. As they got to her side of the car he pinned her against the car and whispered, "I want you right here, right now" as he caressed her breasts and squeezed her ass.  
  
Tammy allowed him to kiss her. Allowed him to touch her because if the rumors were true, this would be his last time being with her this way. Just as she started to fumble with his belt buckle she saw Matt going to his rental car. He stopped and watched her with a look of hurt on his face. He turned and walked back to the club. For the first time since all of the drama with Matt started she realized she actually had feelings for Matt. She constantly wanted to protect him from getting hurt. She looked at Jeff, the man she'd loved with all her heart this past year and wondered could he have been playing her all along. He was known as a player before she started dating him. Could he still be that way?  
  
"Jeff, honey. Let's go back to the hotel." Tammy suggested.  
  
"Okay, lets hurry up. I can't wait to feel you against me naked", he whispered.  
  
They went back to the hotel and made love. Tammy laid awake all night thinking about what she'd been told. She decided to tell Jeff that she was going to hang with Marie for the weekend and maybe her cousin Dena. She told Jeff she needed to hang with the girls for the weekend. In reality she'd have a chance to think of a way to bust him with Stephanie next Monday night.  
  
The next morning as they left their room Jeff approached Matt's door just as it opened to see Terri Runnels kissing Matt goodbye as she left his room. Tammy pretended that it didn't faze her but deep down she was a little jealous. No, she was jealous. Jeff teased Matt about being back in the game just as Jay and Adam approached them making loud sex noises obviously teasing Matt about the night before. Matt stared at Tammy the whole time hoping to see a little glimmer of jealousy in her face. She turned to Adam and said something to him that made him stop laughing, he shook his head and she walked off with her bags.  
  
"Baby you ready to go?" Jeff said finally looking around for Tammy.  
  
"Dude, she left like 2 minutes ago" Adam said. "She said her flight to Houston was in an hour".  
  
"Oh, well you guys ready to have some fun in my hometown this weekend?" Jeff asked Jay and Adam as Matt closed the room door and threw his bags over his shoulder following them to the elevators with his head down.  
  
Adam glanced over at him and asked, "Dude are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so man", replied Matt.  
  
******************  
  
Later on the plane to Cameron, North Carolina  
  
"Hey, you guys remember your first time?" Adam laughed. "I was 13 and scared as hell".  
  
"Hell, I was 14 and ready!" Jay laughed as he gyrated in the plane seat.  
  
Matt laughed out loud, "Man you guys are sick! All you guys think about is sex".  
  
"Don't you?" Jeff teased as he ruffled his hair.  
  
"Quit it dummy!" Matt shouted. "As I recall I had to get a girl for you to lose your virginity to!" Matt challenged.  
  
"Yea, but once I got started, I no longer needed any help" Jeff argued back.  
  
"Whatever! You believe that immature bullshit if you want to" Matt scoffed.  
  
"So how old were you Matt?" asked Adam  
  
"I was 17. Satisfied?" Matt answered eyeing Jeff.  
  
"So Matt, how was Terri?" Jeff asked as he elbowed Matt.  
  
"Everything was great Jeff" he replied as he stared out the window.  
  
"Hey Matt, I bet Amy was hot!" said Jay.  
  
"Hey, I don't discuss my sex life, especially when I respect the woman I'm with", Matt yelled looking at Jeff.  
  
Jay jumped in and asked, "No, Jeff. How is Tammy in bed? I think everyone wants to know considering you are the only one who pulled that".  
  
Jeff kicked back in his seat and smiled, "Well, the first time was hard because it was her first time. After a few more times it was pretty much the shit. If she wasn't a virgin I would have thought she had done a lot of things before if you know what I mean?" he laughed wickedly.  
  
"Dude I hate you!" Jay cried  
  
"Sex with her just got better with time", Jeff said as he looked off as if in a dreamland. "She was so tight. Wet. Fit me like a glove".  
  
Jay let out a "Oh shit yea!" as he leaned in closer with interest.  
  
Adam whistled, "Must be nice to be you Hardy!"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes up into the top of his head and turned back towards the window. Adam eyed Matt and started to catch on to what really was going on. He'd sensed it for the past 3 weeks. He decided to lay off Matt and try to stay neutral but Jay was being a little pushy.  
  
Jeff continued "She does this thing with her tongue and the sounds that she makes.  
  
"Damn Jeff! You're disgusting! Grow the fuck up!" Matt yelled as he jumped out of his seat kicking Jeff's legs with his feet and stepping over Adam and Jay into the aisle.  
  
"Fuck! Matt are you fucking crazy? What the fuck is your problem!" Jeff yelled as stood up standing face to face with Matt. "You want to do something? Let's do this!" Jeff challenged.  
  
"Guys calm down!" Adam shouted trying to separate them.  
  
"Hey, guys its not that serious", said Jay.  
  
"Oh it's serious alright!" yelled Matt.  
  
"Yea, looks like my big bro here is a little jealous that I have a girl and he doesn't!" Jeff shouted to everyone on the plane.  
  
"Oh, that's rich! He has a woman who worships him and he's screwing one of his bosses. Who's also a friend of hers!" Matt yelled looking at the stunned faces of the passengers.  
  
Jeff looked at Matt shocked that he knew his secret let alone announced it to the world. "You know about Steph and me?"  
  
"Just about everybody knows!" Matt retorted. "I followed you last night. I saw you and her. I had to lie to Tammy the whole night about your whereabouts"  
  
"Does Tammy know?" Jeff asked.  
  
"The question is how long do you plan on playing her?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hey, you guys need to sit down. We're causing a scene here", said Adam.  
  
They both sat back in their seats. Jeff looked at Matt wondering if he was going to tell Tammy.  
  
"So, are you going to tell her?" Jeff asked scared of the possible answer.  
  
"Are you breaking up with Tammy?" Matt asked hopeful that he'd say yes.  
  
"No, I love her! I plan on asking her to marry me eventually" Jeff answered.  
  
"Marry!" Matt snapped. "You can't even keep you dick in your pants Jeff!"  
  
"Look, it was just sex with Stephanie. She promised us more airtime and to push us to make sure we are still around in the next couple of years. They were going to start a feud between us over Amy. I wasn't comfortable with it"  
  
"So you prostitute yourself? Come on Jeff, you fucked Steph because you wanted to", Matt said accusingly.  
  
"Yea, but I didn't think anyone would find out", Jeff explained.  
  
"Well, people are finding out left and right." Matt told him.  
  
"Fine, I'll break it off with her on Monday at Raw", Jeff said wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess.  
  
*********************  
  
"Girl, I say cut his nuts off!" Katharine offered as she set the tray of strawberry daiquiri's and margaritas on the table in front of Tammy, Marie, Dena, Amy and Joanie. They were all at Tammy's house in Houston, Texas.  
  
"I say, let me and Katharine keep an eye on Steph's whereabouts since we'll be doing her hair and make up" Dena offered.  
  
"Good idea" answered Katherine as she brushed her shoulder length hair back.  
  
"Why are you messing with your hair?" Marie asked looking confused.  
  
"No reason" Katharine replied nonchalantly.  
  
The doorbell rang and Katharine jumped to go to the door. Tammy looked at Amy and Marie.  
  
"Um, Kathy dear, it is my door" Tammy yelled.  
  
Kathy swung open the door to see Dwayne, Chris, Kurt Angle, Paul and Rikishi standing on the steps with their bags. They walked into the foyer and stared at the women in their pajamas and rollers in their heads.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Dwayne yelled as he spread his arms and dropped the bags on the floor. "Where is our room? "  
  
"Dwayne there are 6 rooms in this house. Take your pick of the 2 left. Oh, then there's the den. I also have a little room set up downstairs in the basement" Tammy told them.  
  
"Okay, who's bunking with who?", Dwayne asked looking around the room.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Amy and Chris will want to sleep in the same room" Tammy replied.  
  
"Paul and I are bunking together", Joanie said.  
  
Well, Dena and I were sharing a room", Kathy said as Dena interrupted her.  
  
"Umm, I think I want my own room" Dena said staring at Rikishi as he looked at Dwayne wondering if she was flirting with him.  
  
"Okay, then Kurt can take the den. Kishi you can take the basement room. There's a TV and stuff down there", Dwayne said ignoring Dena's look of disappointment. "That leaves 2 rooms so Marie will have one and I'll take the one across the hall from Tammy.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling he wanted that room from the beginning?" said Joanie.  
  
"That's because it's his room. He doesn't want anyone in his room. He even decorated the damn room! In my house!", Tammy yelled at Dwayne.  
  
"Damn right!" he said as he rubbed his belly and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Oh well, so much for a girl's weekend together" said Dena as she heard Dwayne and Rikishi starting a belching contest from the kitchen.  
  
"Damn pigs!" Marie said as she headed to her room.  
  
******************************  
  
"Napolean Bonaparte!" Tammy yelled, as Kathy shook her head no.  
  
"I'm a playa, from the..", Kathy started.  
  
"Ooh, Himalayas!", shouted Tammy.  
  
"Right!", Kathy yelled as she threw the card on the table right as the sand ran out of the hourglass.  
  
"You guys are cheating!", yelled Rikishi.  
  
"That my friend, is true!" Kurt added laughing.  
  
"You guys have had these answers before or something!" Dwayne accused.  
  
Chris stood up and looked at his card and looked pissed. "These bunch of jackasses will never guess this!".  
  
"Try us, shit we're smarter than them", Dwayne said pointing at the women.  
  
"Yeah, which is why we need one more to win and you guys need 4!" laughed Marie.  
  
"Such a bitch!" Chris said looking at Marie.  
  
"That's why you like me so much, because it takes a bitch to recognize a bitch!" Marie snapped back quickly.  
  
The room filled with laughter as everyone laughed as Chris grabbed Marie and pretended to put her in the Walls of Jericho.  
  
"Come on guys!" yelled Paul. "I want to kick their asses so they can cook for us. Hell, I'm hungry" he said as Joanie popped him upside the head.  
  
"What?" he replied looking innocently.  
  
"Come on you bastards, let's do this!" Jericho grabbed the card off the table, turned the hourglass upside down and started to explain what he was saying as Kathy looked over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't say any of the forbidden words. "Okay, what Angle's character would never have".  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?" Kurt asked offended.  
  
"No, Jackass! I'm serious. You have a lot and too much will have you acting crazy" Jericho started.  
  
"Beer!", shouted Rikishi.  
  
"Drunk!" yelled Dwayne.  
  
"Okay, your close! Another word for it" said Jericho.  
  
"Sloshed!" yelled Paul.  
  
"Tanked!" offered Kurt Angle.  
  
"No! No! No! No! You bunch of jackoffs! Think!" yelled Jericho. "Another word for drunk!"  
  
"Taboo!" yelled Kathy.  
  
"Oh shit!" Chris fell on the floor as the sand ran out of the hourglass. "It was inebriated! You guys suck!".  
  
"You didn't tell us the right clues" Dwayne challenged.  
  
"I gave you what I could junior! Make my steak medium rare since we're cooking. Damn! I hate this fucking game!" Jericho said with contempt.  
  
Paul laughed. "Hey, hate the player not the game".  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Hunter or Paul or whoever the hell you are now. Come on Amy, let's go play some grown up games" he said as Amy looked like she wanted to be saved as she followed him upstairs.  
  
"What a big ass baby!" Dena said as she headed to the kitchen following Rikishi.  
  
"Marie would you like to see some of those trinket thingy's I bought while on the road", Kurt asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea", Marie said as she frowned at Rikishi and Dena as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well Paul, I guess that makes us the main chefs tonight", Dwayne said as he headed upstairs to change into clothes more appropriate for barbecuing.  
  
"Don't forget to use my godfather Jim's sauce in the cabinet!" Tammy teased as she and the girls kicked back and relaxed while the guys cooked  
  
"Girl, there's nothing like JR's barbecue sauce" laughed Joanie.  
  
"Yea, this is a nice weekend. Can't wait to see what happens on Monday", said Kathy as she leaned back and closed her eyes. 


	4. A Change of Heart

A Change Of Heart (Pt. 4)  
  
Marie turned the corner just in time to overhear Jeff telling Stephanie McMahon that he'd be by her office after his match. Paul came out of her office startling them.  
  
"Hey Steph, we need to go cut this promo", Paul said getting into his Triple H character.  
  
"Talk to you later Jeff" Steph said as she walked down the hall meeting up with Vince and Shane as they entered another dressing room to shoot the promo.  
  
"Hey Jeff", Marie said as she walked around the corner greeting him with a hug.  
  
"Hey girl, Tammy told me about the wild time you guys had this weekend" he said grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"What? Why are you laughing?", she asked starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Well, I heard about the dance contest you guys had after the barbecue" he said laughing.  
  
"What did you hear?" she asked.  
  
"Just that you and Rikishi had a back that ass up contest until 3 in the morning. Neither one of you wanted to give up. Rikishi said he could still have gone for a few more hours" Jeff said teasingly just to piss Marie off.  
  
"You tell that fat bastard that I'll challenge his ass to another dance contest anytime, anyplace. Ooooh, I can't stand his funky ass" she said walking off to her office only to walk by a poster that had the logo "Back that ass up" with Rikishi and Too Cool on it. She screamed and ripped it off the wall and kicked it to the side as Jay, Adam, and Chris walked up to Jeff.  
  
"Dude, what's her problem?" asked Adam.  
  
"Oh, I can tell you jackasses everything! Come with me" Jericho laughed as they entered an empty locker room.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Angelface", Matt said sticking his head through Tammy's office door.  
  
"Hey High Voltage", she laughed as his eyebrows raised in shock at her calling him by a name he used when he wrestled as a teenager.  
  
"Funny", Matt said as he sat on the end of her desk.  
  
"Yes, I thought it would be" she said smiling innocently as she turned and lowered the sound on the radio on her desk.  
  
"What can I help you with?" she asked.  
  
He knew what he had to do. Jeff was breaking it off with Stephanie tonight. He knew he needed to give them a chance to see where their relationship could go. He would have gone after her with everything he had if it hadn't been for Jeff mentioning marriage. His brother wanted to have kids with this woman. Could he see himself with her in the future with cute little kids running around with their brown eyes, his pointy nose, and her sexy full lips? He had to snap out of it. She was looking at him like he was crazy. He pulled himself together.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm backing off" Matt said hesitantly.  
  
"Of what?" she asked scared.  
  
"Of being with you. I think that if I back off it will give you and my brother a better chance of making it without me sneaking kisses from you" he smiled shyly as he said the last part.  
  
"Matt, I care about you. I don't want to hurt Jeff either. Maybe I should walk away from you both," she said standing to look him in the eye. He took her hands in his and kissed them.  
  
"Angelface, this is the best way for none of us to get hurt. I thought we could actually work out but every time I think you and Jeff are about to break up, you guys end up back together even stronger. I'm tired of waiting on the sidelines for something that isn't going to happen. I realized how selfish I was to be happy every time you guys had a fight. I absolutely hate, and I do mean hate hearing the two of you making love" he said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry. I felt so bad after that night in the room when we woke you up. I just wanted to die. I stayed up watching you sleep", she said looking down at her hands.  
  
"Yea, I swear I wanted to kill Jeff that night" he laughed then looked at her sincerely. "It should have been me with you that night. I tossed and turned all night. I stared at you all night until you went to sleep. You looked like an angel lying there. I wish that we atleast had one night together".  
  
"Would it be wrong if I said that I felt the same way?" Tammy asked looking like she wanted to cry.  
  
"No baby, never" Matt said as he reached over and turned the radio up, stood up and strolled over to the door locking it. He turned around looking at her as if he wanted to cry, "Can we have one last dance together?"  
  
"Yes" she said as she took his hand and snuggled close to him and moved to the music.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
"I'm going away for the weekend. I need to get away. I can't be alone with you again anytime soon because I know I'd lose control. I can't be held accountable for what I'd do to you" Matt whispered against her ear.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry. I'll be honest with you. If I wasn't with Jeff, I wouldn't hesitate to be with you" she said finally letting go of the heavy burden that had been weighing heavily on her heart.  
  
Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
But so far all I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do!  
  
"I've dreamed of violating you in a hundred different ways" he said smiling. "I love you Tammy Littrell", Matt said as he stared into her eyes. They both were crying hard and clung to each other like their lives depended on it as they listened to the words of the music.  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Matt backed away slowly with tears in his eyes. His hand started to loosen from around hers. She looked down at their hands as they separated in slow motion.  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said "I love you" I love you too!  
  
He mouthed "I'll love you forever" as he opened the door and looked back at her one last time before closing the door behind him.  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly  
  
She sat back on her desk and cried for about 10 minutes. How could she go on without Matt in her life? She'd lost him. She may lose Jeff tonight as well if he was messing around with Stephanie. The Hardy Boyz had become a main part of her life these past 2 years. How could she go on without either one in her life?  
  
*********************  
  
Matt stood in the shower for what seemed like hours. He cried. He barely ever cried. To him she no longer existed. She was a dream. She was unreachable for him.  
  
"Matt, you okay?" Amy asked from outside the shower.  
  
"Yea, I'll be right out!" he yelled over the sound of the shower.  
  
As he walked back into the dressing room Jeff, Adam, and Jay were sitting around talking but stopped in mid sentence when they saw him.  
  
"Fuck! Matt, are you okay?" Jeff jumped up and felt his forehead.  
  
"Yea, I'm okay. I think I'm coming down with something. I may just head on to the hotel and get my own room. I don't want to give you and Tammy whatever it is I'm coming down with"  
  
"Yea okay man, you need to get some sleep. You look like death," Jeff said with concern on his face.  
  
"I'll check on you later," said Jay as he left to go get his bags.  
  
"Adam, keep an eye on Matt while I go tend to some business" Jeff said as he headed out the door.  
  
************************  
  
"Thanks Kathy, you are a Godsend. I can't believe how good you covered the bruise I got from when Hunter fell on me" Stephanie gushed as she looked in the mirror.  
  
"No problem girl, what do you have planned tonight?" Kathy said.  
  
"Oh nothing but a little dinner and dancing with my fiancee" she said smiling to herself in the mirror. She looked at her watch and rose out of the chair. "I have to run, I'm supposed to be in a meeting right now. Thanks for the makeup job", she said hurrying off.  
  
Dena eyed Kathy as she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
************************  
  
"Hello?", Marie said as she put the phone to her ear.  
  
"It's me. The slut is on her way to her office" Dena said from the other line.  
  
"Thanks" Marie said hanging up the phone and heading to Tammy's office.  
  
As she headed to Tammy's office she ran into Amy who told her that she was taking Matt to the hotel because he was sick. "Hmm" thought Marie, Matt was sick all right, lovesick. Why did all her friends have to actually fall in love? It just caused problems. Dena used to be strong until she went after Rikishi. Dena was infatuated with Goldberg back in WCW. We used to dog men out left and right together. Tammy was always into romance. So was Katharine. They always wanted a serious relationship. Now that Dena had her eyes on a new man Marie was left all on her own. Screw the man and move on was her motto. Matter of fact, don't even stay until the morning was one of her rules. As she passed by the glass door she stopped and looked at her reflection and frowned at herself. My ass cannot be that big she thought. Damn, she needed to start working out. Just then she saw Rikishi and Too Cool pass by in the reflection of the door.  
  
"Hey baby!" Rikishi said as he made kissing sounds to her.  
  
"Fuck off Rikishi, I'm busy" she said while shooting the finger at him. She started to walk towards Adam as he was signing autographs on some of his Edge merchandise for some fans who'd gotten backstage. He waved and she waved back. She started to walk towards him only to realize he wasn't talking to her. She turned to see Katharine walking up behind her with her suitcase full of makeup products.  
  
"Hey, I know it's about to go down" Katharine said.  
  
"Shh, I'm headed to get Tammy now" she answered.  
  
"Well, Adam and I are going to go to dinner" Katharine said enthusiastically.  
  
"Can I go and chill with you two?" Marie asked trying to be funny.  
  
"Hell no heffa! See you just made me get ethnic on you there for a minute", Katharine said.  
  
"Ooh girl, you have a good time then" she said as she stopped outside Tammy's office door and opened it only to see Tammy sprawled across the desk looking tore up from the floor up.  
  
"Damn, did your ass even watch the show tonight?" Marie asked as she lifted Tammy's head off of the desk. "Hmm, looks like you and Matt have come down with the same thing".  
  
"Why are you here Marie?" she asked.  
  
"It's showtime! Get your ass in gear girl!" Marie yelled pulling her out of her chair.  
  
"Already?" she said looking at her watch.  
  
"Girl, get a move on before I put my foot in your ass" Marie threatened as they headed down the corridor leading to Stephanie's office.  
  
***********************  
  
"The door is locked" Tammy whispered as she tried to quietly turn the doorknob.  
  
Marie started fumbling with her keys on her keychain.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Tammy.  
  
"Looking for the key" Marie replied matter of factly.  
  
"How the hell did you get a key?" Tammy asked looking shocked.  
  
"You don't think Vince hired me just from your recommendation only do you? They don't call me the Blowjob Queen for nothing," Marie said as she found the right key on the chain.  
  
"Girl, after all of these years, you still amaze me," Tammy said as she watched Marie unlock the door and push it open.  
  
"What the fuck!" Marie yelled as she stepped into the room with a surprised look on her face and let out a "Oh hell no, bitch!"  
  
Tammy stepped in just in time to see Jeff trying to pull his pants up from around his ankles as Stephanie tried to pull her skirt down while sitting on her desk looking scared as hell.  
  
"Baby, it's not what you think" Jeff said waddling towards her like a duck. She calmly put up her hand in a stop motion and palmed him in the face sending him falling back on the couch. Dwayne, Jay and Chris were walking by the door and stopped short to see what all the cussing was about. Marie was standing on top of the desk saying, "Beat that bitch ass! Fuck her up!"  
  
Dwayne walked around the desk only to see Tammy on the floor on top of Stephanie applying a chokehold. "Tam let her go! You'll kill her!" Dwayne nodded for Chris to help him. By that time Jeff was up pulling up his pants and ran over trying to get Tammy off of Stephanie. As they pulled her off of her she let Stephanie stand up only to jump on her again from across the desk. Stephanie slapped her hard which only added fuel to the fire. She grabbed Stephanie and put her in a full nelson and forced her down onto the office floor.  
  
"Get your daddy to fire me bitch! I have the card of a real good lawyer!" Tammy said as she flashed Stephanie's fiancee business card.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Stephanie said spitting out blood.  
  
"Try me bitch! You're a slut Stephanie! You smile in my face pretending to be my friend and fucking my boyfriend behind my back? Huh?" she said as she kicked her in the face.  
  
"Calm down Tammy, it's over!" Dwayne said staring Jeff down.  
  
Jeff stepped forward, "Baby can we go somewhere and talk alone?"  
  
"Hell no! You can talk to that ho ass bitch I just caught you fucking!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face and pushed him into Chris knocking them both over onto the couch.  
  
She stopped at the door and waved for Marie to come on. Marie jumped off the desk and kicked Stephanie in the stomach.  
  
"Dirty ho!" she said and spat on Stephanie and walked out the door.  
  
Dwayne turned and punched Jeff in the mouth before walking out to catch up with Tammy and Marie in her office.  
  
"You okay, honey?" he asked.  
  
"Can you take me to the airport" she asked Dwayne.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to" Marie said confused.  
  
"I have something else planned for you Marie she said as she dangled Stephanie's fiancee Robert's business card in front of Marie.  
  
"You want me to take one for the team?" Marie asked excitedly.  
  
"Would you mind?" Tammy asked.  
  
"What does he look like?" Marie said as she grabbed her purse and briefcase.  
  
"6'5, blond, about 260 pounds." Tammy said.  
  
"I'm on it girl. I'll call you in the morning to let you know how it goes" she said as she sashayed out the office.  
  
Dwayne watched her ass and said, "Damn she got a big ass!". "Can you imagine the ass on her kids if her and Kishi got together?" he laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Dwayne! I'm ready to go," she said pushing past him.  
  
"Okay but Chris is riding with us", Dwayne said.  
  
"Fine, I just want to go home" she replied.  
  
"You guys ready?" Adam said looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, I want to get home. Get me to the airport" Tammy said as she swung the doors of the arena open and headed to Dwayne's rental car.  
  
**********************  
  
She entered the airport with one bag and her purse. She packed light on purpose in case this happened. She approached the desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" the attendant asked.  
  
"The next flight out to Houston, Texas please" Tammy said digging in her purse only to run into the keys to Jeff's house.  
  
"That will be in 4 hours ma'am," the lady said.  
  
Tammy thought for a second, "When is the next flight to North Carolina? I need to get to Cameron, North Carolina?"  
  
"You just missed it. Wait. another flight leaves for Raleigh in an hour and 20 minutes" the lady said nicely.  
  
"I'll take it" Tammy said handing her the credit card.  
  
She sat there for about 40 minutes before they called for everyone to board the plane. She lay back and thought about everything of hers that she needed to get out of the Hardy household. She couldn't leave anything. On Monday, she'd pretend the Hardy's never existed. She'd lost Matt and Jeff within three hours. She smiled thinking maybe she should have told Matt to wait until after Raw for her to see if Jeff was a complete jackass. If he was then there was a chance for them. She leaned back and slept.  
  
***********************  
  
The weather in Raleigh turned horrible, as the plane touched down. It was pouring down raining. She got a rental car and headed for Jeff and Matt's house in Cameron. She knew she had atleast until tomorrow afternoon to get her things and get out of there. She drove into the driveway and almost knocked Jeff's motorcycle over.  
  
"Fuck!" she hit the steering wheel numerous times before getting out and putting it in the garage out of the rain. "You never thinks to put shit up, asshole!"  
  
She entered the house and flicked the kitchen light switch on only to discover that the power was out.  
  
"Dammit! This just isn't my night", she said as she touched the sore spot on her face where Stephanie had slapped the shit out of her. She dug through the kitchen drawers until she found candles. She lit one from the stove and finally saw the matches sitting on the counter. She kicked off her wet shoes and walked down the hall to Jeff's room. She entered the room that was once so familiar to her, but now it seemed cold and uninviting. She went to the dresser and sat her bag on it and pulled out a gown. She decided against the gown since the house would be hot throughout the night with the lights out. She lit 4 more candles and set one on each of the two nightstands and two on the dresser. The first candle she lit was fading out so she grabbed her little negligee out of the drawer and headed to the bathroom where she lit one of her big Plumeria scented candles. She turned the shower on and jumped in. The events of the night played over and over in her head. She could hear the phone ringing in the distance. Nobody's home she thought out loud and laughed. Fuck you Jeffrey Nero Hardy! I'll never take you back. You're a weak bastard! She cried harder than she ever cried over any man. Why didn't she choose Matt? He was way more mature and levelheaded than Jeff ever was. Love is blind. Oh Matt, I'm so sorry I didn't pick you. If I had a chance to relive tonight I'd pick you Matthew. She thought about his soft lips and that sexy twang he had to his voice. He had the prettiest eyelashes. She was brought back to reality by the ringing of the phone again. Someone answer the phone she thought. Oh, wait its just me here. She let the warm water soothe her skin while she grabbed the cucumber melon bodywash and scrubbed her body until the water felt like it was starting to get cold. She stepped out of the shower, turned it off and dried off. She put her little negligee on and lay across the bed. The rain was beating down pretty hard. She got up and grabbed her little portable CD player and checked for batteries before turning it on. She put it on a radio station that played slow music and laid back down. She felt so empty and drained. She started to doze off awakening a few minutes later by a hand caressing her cheek. Her eyes flew open to see Matt sitting on side of the bed in his boxers with no shirt on. She thought she was dreaming until he touched her face again. She sat up quickly trying to see where she was.  
  
"M-M- Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked stuttering.  
  
He smiled "I live here girl" he said as he climbed into the bed next to her.  
  
"Oh yea, I just thought I'd have the place to myself," she said shyly.  
  
"Why? Because you figured we'd be back sometime tomorrow?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Yes. I thought I'd be able to pack up my things and be out of here before the two of you arrived tomorrow," she said honestly.  
  
"I kind of figured that when Adam called and told me what happened after I left for the airport" Matt said.  
  
"You were on the plane right before mine," she said out loud to nobody in particular.  
  
"I heard about the fight too," he said eyeing her with a smile on his face. "You and Marie went gangsta on Steph huh?" he said as she covered her face from embarrassment and he pulled her hands away from her face.  
  
"I can't look at you," she said starting to cry.  
  
"Don't cry. I didn't come in here to make you cry. I just wanted to let you know I was here for you", he said in a sweet caring voice.  
  
"How did you know it was me in here?" she asked.  
  
"Well, let's see? Chris said he and Dwayne dropped you off at the airport. There's a rental car in my driveway. It couldn't have been Jeff because he should be landing in Houston right about now according to Jay. And of course there was your wet ass shoes I tripped over and almost broke my fucking neck coming back into the house through the kitchen"  
  
She gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Matt. I wasn't thinking", she said laughing at the idea of him falling on his ass in the kitchen.  
  
"No you weren't thinking. So, you caught Jeff looking like a deer caught in headlights huh?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yea, he was definitely busted" she replied.  
  
"So, after time I'm sure you guys will work things out" he said staring at the candle on the dresser.  
  
"Hell no!" she said causing Matt to snap out of his trance. "I'll never take him back. He fucked up big this time. It will never be the same Matt".  
  
He looked at her and said, "So, this is really it, the end of you and Jeff? I never thought I'd see the day when this would come".  
  
"Well, it has. It's really over," she said staring at the side of his face as the candlelight flickered off of his cheek. He looked so sexy. She reached out and caressed his cheek. He turned slowly and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Are you sure? There won't be any turning back once we do this" Matt said in a cautious voice.  
  
"Matt, I won't be sorry in the morning trust me", Tammy said as she got up on her knees on the bed and straddled him in one swift movement.  
  
"Damn! You're moving pretty fast", he said as her mouth came down gently on his.  
  
The radio started playing a slow song that was so appropriate:  
  
I could lose my heart tonight If you don't turn and walk away 'Cause the way I feel I might Lose control and let you stay 'Cause I could take you in my arms  
  
And never let go  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
I can only wonder how  
  
Touching you would make me feel But if I take that chance right now Tomorrow will you want me still So I should keep this to myself And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you  
  
They kissed deep and hard. The passion that they'd been denied rose to the surface. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her pausing to remove her negligee and his boxers. She looked down surprised at what she'd soon be getting. He looked down and smiled.  
  
"You always saw me fresh out the shower. It's called shrinkage sweetheart. By the look on your face I take it you're surprised by my dick size" he laughed.  
  
"Umm, yea, pretty much. I did get a glimpse of it that day in your room also. It was nothing like this!" she said looking down.  
  
He laughed and took her hand and put it around his hard penis only to feel it jerk from her touch. He groaned and kissed her so deep that it almost took her breath away. He started to move his hips so that her hands jerked his penis in a back and forth motion. All of a sudden her hands were sticky from his pre-cum.  
  
"See what you do to me baby?' he said as he devoured her lips and trailed kisses down her neck only stopping to grab her nipple in his mouth and suck on it while looking up into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. She shook her head no while biting her lower lip. He started to lick all the way down her stomach causing her to quiver from the slightest touch. He got up and pulled her all the way to the end of the bed. He got down on his knees at the foot of the bed and stuck his index finger into his mouth to get it wet then caressed her in her most intimate place. Circling her clit getting it wet before gently licking it causing her to gasp and try to rise up. He pushed her back down and kissed her. "Relax baby, I'm about to devour this pussy", he said between breaths. He went back down and started sucking on her clit. He took his tongue and parted her pussy lips causing her to moan loudly. He licked gently at first, applying a little more pressure as he heard the groans escape her mouth. He took his finger and gently pushed it halfway in her pussy as he felt her accept him. He gently started to move his finger back and forth just as her pussy tightened around his finger. "Oh yes baby, you like that don't you" he said through half closed eyes as he started to finger fuck her faster. She started to move against his finger searching for release. With every stroke of his finger he flicked his tongue against her clit. He took his tongue and pushed it into her pussy so that he could taste her better. She started to tighten around his tongue and began to convulse as her cum flowed from her pussy into his mouth.  
  
"Oh my God! That was.." She paused having a loss of words. "Come here" she said pulling him up onto the bed. She started to lick him all over his body focusing on his nipples, stomach, and thighs. She looked at him lazily as she stuck her tongue into his navel causing him to jerk.  
  
"Should I stop?" she said as she noticed him trembling and dripping with sweat.  
  
"Hell, no. I've waited too long for this to stop now. I don't ever want you to st-o-o-op!" he stuttered as she placed his swollen cock in her mouth and sucked gently while staring him straight in the eye. She took it out of her mouth and licked his cock up and down as if it was a lollipop and put it back in her mouth sucking harder all while never taking her eyes off of him. "Damn baby! I can't hold back any longer," Matt said trying to sit up. She released him from her mouth only to give him a diabolical smile and stuck her tongue out and let his juices roll out of her mouth onto his dick all the way down to his nuts. "Ooh shit, baby you so nasty!" he said as she licked the juices up paying special attention to his nuts. "Come here angel", he said as he laid her down on her back. He entered her halfway trying to be gentle. She tensed up. "It's okay baby, accept me. I won't hurt you". She relaxed and let him enter her all the way gasping and looking up at him as she felt him enter a zone she didn't know she had. "Oh yes baby fuck me!" she whispered as she grabbed him on both sides of his face and licked him across his mouth. "I want to make you cum" he said as he started to stroke her faster only to pull out and caress her clit with the head of his dick. She looked up into his face to see what was wrong. He had an evil look on his face. "Stop teasing me Matt" she laughed. He entered her again getting her juices all over his hands. He looked at her and started to lick her juices from his fingers and then offered them to her to suck as he pumped harder. She started to cry out, "I'm cumming" as she jerked underneath him and her pussy started to contract around him driving him crazy. He started to pull out until she stopped him. "Don't! I want to feel you cum inside me, please" she begged. He pulled on her bottom lip forcing his tongue into her mouth as he came in waves.  
  
"Oh my God, baby. I'm drained"; he laughed as he collapsed on top of her kissing her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm ready for round 2", she said causing him to look at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Baby, can I rest for about 20 minutes," he said as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Okay, I guess I just never thought it would be like this with you" she said honestly.  
  
"What, you thought I was a lousy lay or something?" he raised up looking at her in shock. "Damn, thanks a lot Tam".  
  
"Hey, Marie said it!" she laughed.  
  
"Remind me to introduce her to a man that can tame her wild ass" he said as he started to suck on her finger and looking at her sexy.  
  
"Oh no" she groaned. "Already?"  
  
"You said you were ready for round 2. Just so you know, I usually don't cum for hours after the first nut. Scared?" he laughed.  
  
"A little, but I'm willing to go toe to toe with you" she said as she straddled him and slid down on his hard cock. She started to slide up and down his pole until it was slick from her juices while licking on his nipples. She was driving him crazy. She loved being in control of him as she grinded her pussy on his dick until his eyes started rolling in the back of his head. "Is it good to you baby?" she asked. He couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her ass and started pounding into her hot tight pussyhole until she started to scream to the top of her lungs, "Oh yes, yes, my God your going to make me cum all over your fucking dick!". He sat up and grabbed her right breast guiding it into his mouth and sucked her right nipple and then her left one. He felt himself losing control. He felt cum rolling down to his nuts. God she had the juiciest pussy he'd ever had. "Baby I'm about to cum", Matt panted. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Cum in my mouth baby, I want to taste you." He pulled out as she slid down between his legs in time for him to shoot his hot sticky cum in her mouth. For a minute he thought she'd choke on his cum as he unloaded into her mouth. A little bit of cum was on her chin so he took his dick and pushed it into he mouth. "That's it, drink it all baby. A good protein shake for you. You like the way that tastes?" he asked as she shook her head in agreement.  
  
She pulled him close to her face so that they both were staring into each others brown eyes and said, "I want you to taste yourself" as she stuck her tongue out showing that it still had some of his cum on it. "Damn, I love you girl" he said as he pulled her tongue into his mouth in a deep kiss and swallowed some of his cum from her mouth. She smiled shyly lying against his chest. "Round three" she said out loud causing him once again to look at her like she'd lost her mind.  
  
A few hours later.  
  
Matt nibbling on her ear awakened Tammy to find him fully aroused. She smiled lazily and stretched grazing his dick as she stuck her butt out.  
  
"Sorry" she said as he groaned in her ear. She grabbed his arm and draped it over her pulling him closer to her.  
  
"This feels so right", Matt said. "A connection like this can't be wrong".  
  
"I know. I feel the same way", she said.  
  
"What do you feel right now?" he asked her teasingly.  
  
"Like you are trying to slide your dick in me from behind you freak!" she laughed and tried to pull away from him as he was trying to enter her from the back. He grabbed her across her chest and hugged her to him tightly where she could barely move and entered her. She let out a whimper as her body accepted him. She winced from the pain of him going too fast. "I'm sorry baby, I'll take it slow" he whispered. He turned her head towards him and started kissing her as if his life depended on it. He noticed the more they kissed the more she accepted him by getting wetter and wetter. They made love for 30 minutes before Matt turned her over. "Baby, I want to hit it from the back" Matt told her as she lay on her stomach and obliged him.  
  
A few more hours later.  
  
She was lying in his bed tangled up in the covers, when Jeff walked into his bedroom a little after 2 p.m. He backed up and went to check to see if Matt was in his room. Empty. Well, atleast he knew she was okay. He went back into the room and noticed her negligee on the floor. Was she in his bed naked? He smiled. Had she forgiven him? Then he noticed the boxers on the floor. Matt's? They definitely weren't his. Hold up, Matt wouldn't would he? He climbed across the bed and shook her awake only to hear her call out Matt's name. No! She wouldn't do this after he'd been praying to fix things with her. Just then he heard the back door close. He climbed off the bed and ran towards the kitchen. Matt was just sitting a bag of groceries on the counter when he turned around and was shocked to see Jeff standing there looking as if he wanted to kill somebody.  
  
"Jeff, when did you get home?" Matt asked nervously throwing his cars keys on the kitchen table.  
  
"It seems as if I didn't make it back soon enough," he said.  
  
Matt walked around the table slowly. "Jeff are you okay?"  
  
"Would you be if your brother was fucking your girl in his bed?" Jeff shouted to the top of his lungs before charging at Matt and slamming him against the kitchen cabinets knocking all of the glass canisters onto the floor. They fought all over the kitchen breaking a chair as Jeff crashed it across Matt's back.  
  
"Jeff stop it!" Matt yelled as he stood up and put his little brother in a front face lock.  
  
"Fuck you! How could you man? How could you do this to me?" he yelled in between sobs and fell to his knees in the middle of the kitchen floor. Tammy walked into the kitchen to see them in the middle of the floor covered in flour.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked as Matt shook his head sadly.  
  
"He knows", Matt said looking down at Jeff.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Jeff asked looking at Tammy through blurred eyes.  
  
"It just happened last night" she answered.  
  
"Was this a revenge thing to hurt me? It worked! We're even! You cheated on me to let me know what it feels like" he said as he walked up to her and taking her hands in his.  
  
She looked down at the black nail polish she'd helped him put on his fingernails the day before. Everything was different yesterday. She looked into his green eyes seeing the hurt there. Matt walked up behind him looking worried that she'd change her mind about being with him.  
  
"Jeff. ", Matt spoke up quickly. "She doesn't want to be with you anymore".  
  
Jeff swung around staring Matt up and down. "You think she wants you after one night of fucking? Is that what you think?" he said as he constantly slapped Matt upside the head as if to knock some sense into him.  
  
"Jeff all those weeks you pushed us away, we started to get to know each other better. We started having feelings for one another. I fought my feelings for Matt up until last night when I knew it was over between us" Tammy added.  
  
"So basically, you've been waiting for me to fuck up so you two could be together" he asked Matt accusingly.  
  
"It wasn't like that at all. I'll admit I've been in love with her since the day we first saw her but you kept throwing in my face that I was with Amy", Matt said angrily.  
  
"I thought you loved Amy! Is this why you've been such a bitch lately? Oh shit, the night we fucked in the same room with you. You were angry with me for days. It wasn't that we were all lovey dovey in your face. It was the fact that it wasn't you! Ain't this a fucking bitch. So, which one of us is better?" he asked Tammy sarcastically.  
  
"Who was better out of Stephanie and me?" she challenged him as she stood right in his face.  
  
"What you saw last night was me breaking up with Steph" Jeff said angrily.  
  
"You were fucking her on the desk Jeff! Tammy shouted.  
  
"It was a goodbye fuck, okay? It wasn't going to happen again", he said.  
  
"Well, what I had with Matt was a hello fuck" she said and stormed out of the kitchen heading to the room to pack up her stuff.  
  
Matt walked into the room a few minutes later and grabbed her into a tight hug. "He left. You can take your time on the packing too".  
  
"Matt, he doesn't want me here and I can't blame him."  
  
"But I do. You can move into my room. I want you here with me," he said as she pulled him close and gave him the softest kiss just as the lights flickered back on. "I think your purse is ringing" laughed Matt.  
  
She ran to her purse and answered her cellphone. "Hello? Marie? Yes, I'm fine. You did? No way? Ha ha. She caught you in bed with him? You are unmerciful. Do you think we'll still have a job after last night? No, I'm not at home" Tammy said as she eyed Matt.  
  
"She's with me and she's safe!" Matt yelled into the phone.  
  
"Who the fuck is that!" Marie yelled so loud that Tammy moved the phone from her ear and Matt heard the question.  
  
"She's with me! Matt Hardy! If that's okay with you Miss Marie!" Matt yelled as Tammy tried to cover his mouth.  
  
"Ooh! You little ho! Did you hit it?" Marie asked. After not getting a response she asked to speak to Matt. He took the phone.  
  
"Yes ma'am", Matt said into the phone.  
  
"Just answer yes or no, so she won't know what I'm asking okay?" Marie asked.  
  
"Okay, no problem" Matt replied.  
  
"Does she have the "I hit it" look on her face?" Marie asked while laughing.  
  
Matt looked at her standing there looking at him. She did appear to have a glow about her. He thought about it and said out loud, "Oh yes. She definitely has the "I hit it" look on her face" he said before Tammy hung up the phone and pushed him playfully.  
  
"What?" he said innocently.  
  
"Don't tell everyone yet! Jeff barely knows about us."  
  
"I'm sorry baby. I'm just excited. I want the whole world to know about us," he said dragging her into his room.  
  
"We definitely have to talk to Jeff again. I don't want to leave things the way they are now," Tammy said.  
  
"I know. We have a lot to discuss", Matt said heading to his bathroom. He leaned out the door looking at her with that sexy smile on his face. "Want to join me for a shower? I believe in conserving water".  
  
"Most definitely "she said as she locked the bedroom door before heading to the bathroom to join him.  
  
**************************  
  
Tammy woke up in the middle of the night and noticed Matt wasn't in bed. She went all over the house until she heard music playing faintly and followed the sound until she saw a light on in the attic. She went up the stairs and there was Matt listening to Pearl Jam and he appeared to be sewing. She touched him on the shoulder causing him to jump.  
  
"Baby, what are you doing?" she asked as she sat in the chair next to him.  
  
"Sewing" he said.  
  
"Matthew, I didn't know you knew how to sew!" she said with surprise.  
  
"Yea, I used to sew all of the costumes for Jeff and I" he said.  
  
"Wow baby, that's great. My sweetie is multi-talented," she said proudly kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Yea, I taught myself how to sew here on my Mom's sewing machine," he said looking so innocent.  
  
"Maybe you can sew me something one day," she said reaching over to see some of the costumes he'd sewn.  
  
"Maybe I'll sew you something like a pillow for your bed" he laughed.  
  
"What?" she said wondering why he was laughing.  
  
"I was thinking of making a huge pillow with my picture on it so you won't miss me much when you're in Houston" he said smiling.  
  
As he smiled her heart jumped as she realized just how beautiful he really was. "I love your eyes," she said rubbing around his eyes. "You have the sexiest lips," she said as she ran her fingers across his lips.  
  
"Stop, you're making me blush," he said pulling her onto his lap. "You have nice full lips too. They are so soft," he said hugging her tightly." You want to learn how to sew?" he asked.  
  
"I'd love to learn how to sew," she said kissing him. 


	5. Three's A Crowd

Three's A Crowd (Pt. 5)  
  
January 7, 2001 New York City  
  
As Tammy sat at the bar awaiting Matt, the bartender sat another Singapore Sling in front of her.  
  
"I didn't order this, I've already had one", Tammy said looking confused.  
  
"It's from the guy with the long brown hair at the table in the corner there", the bartender answered as he pointed to the table.  
  
She turned to see 7 guys sitting at the table. Two had blond hair and one was bald. One in particular raised his drink up to her. Very nice she thought as he stood up and approached her at the bar.  
  
"Hi", he said extending his hand to her.  
  
"Hello", she said accepting his hand in a firm handshake.  
  
"My name is Rob, and I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone. I was wondering if you were up to a little company", he said as he sat on the stool next to her.  
  
"Oh, I'm flattered but I'm waiting on my boyfriend. He should be here any minute now" she told him in the nicest way possible.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" he asked with interest.  
  
"No, I'm from Texas. Houston actually, but I've been residing in North Carolina with my boyfriend" she offered the information about having a boyfriend again.  
  
"You keep mentioning your boyfriend but yet he hasn't arrived yet. Maybe he stood you up", he said obviously trying to play on insecurities that wasn't there.  
  
She smiled as she saw Matt enter the bar and walk towards her. "Hey Angelface", Matt said as he walked right past Rob and kissed her hard on the mouth.  
  
"Hey Matt, everything set for tomorrow?" she asked eyeing Rob who was looking back and forth at her and Matt. Rob all of a sudden grabbed Matt in a headlock. Tammy jumped off the stool prepared to fight Rob when she heard Rob say, "Still can't fight huh Hardy?", as he let Matt go. Matt swung around looking angry only to burst out laughing when he saw it was Rob.  
  
"Damn Rob, you almost got your ass whipped!" Matt shouted at him and hugged him.  
  
"Hey dude, I ain't gonna lie to you. I was just totally pushin up on your girl" Rob laughed as Matt put his arm around Tammy and pulled her closer.  
  
"Baby, this is Rob Van Dam, we just call him RVD. He wrestles for ECW. Jeff and I, had some of our early matches against Rob", Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh, I've heard of you. Mr. Monday Night, right?" she said trying to picture him in his wrestling attire.  
  
"That's right, the whole fucking show" he said as he pointed both of his thumbs over his shoulders.  
  
"Okay, now I definitely remember you!" she smiled trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"So man, what are you doing here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Our last Pay Per View Guilty as Charged was tonight. We're officially out of work," Rob said looking over at the table where his friends sat.  
  
"Damn, I heard Paul E had to file for bankruptcy" Matt said.  
  
"Hey, come meet some of the guys", Rob said pulling Matt and Tammy towards the table. "This is Steve Corino", he said as the blond guy with the big Band-Aid on his head nodded hello to them. "This here is Justin Credible" he said pointing to the guy with the baldhead as he gave a "What's up baby?" "Then we have Jack Victory here" he pointed to the blond-headed chubby guy who threw his hand up and smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Tammy said. "You used to wrestle back in Houston with John Tatum when I was a little girl," she said smiling.  
  
"Hey, don't say that!" he yelled. "They'll start figuring out my real age" he laughed.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I was into wrestling back in the Missy Hyatt and Dark Journey days" she smiled.  
  
"Missy did the show with us tonight" Justin Credible said as he took a swig of beer.  
  
"Then we have the man beast here, Matt knows him already, but this is Rhyno" he nodded towards the huge guy with the wet black hair. He moved further down to a guy with short black hair who also sported a huge Band- Aid, "This guy here is Tommy Dreamer, who Matt also knows" he said as Tommy took her hand and kissed it. Matt quickly pulled her hand away giving Tommy a warning look causing everyone to start laughing.  
  
"Tommy is known as a lady's man" Matt explained to Tammy.  
  
"Last but not least, we have Nova over here" he said nodding to the sexy guy with long brown hair.  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Nova said shaking both Matt and Tammy's hands.  
  
Matt looked over Rob's shoulder and a grin cracked across his face. "Oh shit, what's up Jerry?" he said as he hugged a short blond guy approaching the table. "Baby this is Jerry Lynn. He is an awesome performer," Matt said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Hello Mr. Lynn" Tammy nodded as he smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"What are you doing in town Mr. WWF?" Jerry Lynn asked.  
  
"My girlfriend and I were on a little getaway weekend to get away from Jeff. We decided to come here and just fly out for Raw in the morning. I was just getting our tickets for tomorrow", Matt explained to them.  
  
"Well, you guys are welcome to hang out with us. Tomorrow its back to the grind to find work" Rob said shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Hey, I guess I forgot to tell you that my girl here is an assistant headwriter over at WWF" Matt said with pride.  
  
They all looked up and smiled seeing hope for their futures.  
  
"Whoa, let me run it by my Godfather Jim first" Tammy said quickly.  
  
"Godfather Jim is Jim Ross", Matt whispered behind her causing her to try to cover his mouth.  
  
"Matt! Stop it!" she said.  
  
"Why don't you guys come to The Royal Rumble next weekend. It will give you a chance to meet some of the guys", Matt offered.  
  
"Here's my card" Tammy said handing it to Tommy Dreamer only to have Rob Van Dam snatch it from him smiling. "Hey I'll solve this" she smiled reaching into her purse and handing them all her card.  
  
"Hey, that number is only for business", Matt warned them all.  
  
Rob pulled up two chairs for her and Matt to join them. "To the beginning of a beautiful relationship" Rob said as they all clinked their glasses together.  
  
"To ECW and WWF", Tammy raised her glass as they all followed suit and downed their beer.  
  
************************  
  
Friday Night, 2 Nights before the Rumble  
  
Tammy and Matt were lying together in bed kissing and snuggling. They were so happy to be alone in the house for a change. Jeff had been acting like a jerk lately.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?", Tammy asked eyeing Matt with that sexy look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, I was hoping to take advantage of you in every way possible", he answered while jumping on top of her and pinning her under him.  
  
"Baby, why don't you let me please you first for a change?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I won't argue with you about it" he laughed as she pushed him over on his back and slid down between his legs.  
  
She kissed the tip of his dick before inserting it into her warm, wet mouth. Matt let out a deep groan of satisfaction as he grabbed her head and pushed himself into the back of her throat. Tammy raised up on her knees to get better leverage. She took all of his cock down her throat and let out a groan causing a sensational vibration that caused him to twitch. Just as they were caught up in their own passion, Jeff walked into the room and stood there shocked. Here was the woman he loved going down on his brother. He felt a surge of anger overcome him. He stepped forward then thought better of it when he realized his dick was hard from watching her. He walked over to the bed looking down at them in the darkness. In mid suck Tammy looked up and into his eyes. She looked like she was terrified Jeff thought to himself.  
  
"Jeff?", Tammy said out loud breaking Matt out of his concentration.  
  
"What did you call me?" Matt asked sounding pissed.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing in here?" she asked looking over Matt's head causing him to look up at Jeff.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me", Jeff said as he walked around the bed to Tammy's side. "Keep doing what you guys are doing. Pretend I'm not even here" he said as he sat in the chair behind Tammy.  
  
"You think you being in here will distract us?" Matt asked chillingly. He then leaned forward and kissed Tammy in the mouth before guiding her mouth back down onto his dick. "Baby, just pretend he isn't here".  
  
Jeff smiled while he sat back in the chair figuring they couldn't possibly go through with making love in front of him. He watched as her head bobbed up and down as Matt caressed her hair and talked to her lovingly. Jeff felt jealousy overcome him. He stood and walked up behind Tammy and got on his knees and grabbed her ass pulling her pussy into his face and started licking her like a man possessed. He felt her tense up and call out Matt's name. He looked over at Matt to see him caught up in the blowjob he was getting. He was then aware that Tammy was pushing her pussy into his face. He started to take his boxers off as he continued to lap up her pussy juices. He was brought back to reality when she pulled her pussy away from him as he watched her straddle Matt and start to ride him gently. As he watched her cum slide down Matt's dick more with each stroke, Jeff knew he had to have her one more time. He slowly climbed onto the bed hoping she or Matt wouldn't kick his ass out of their bed. He took his hands and started to caress her shoulders as she rode Matt harder. He leaned in and started to kiss and suck gently on her neck. She resisted him at first until he hit her spot at the nape of her neck causing her to reach up with her right arm and drape it across his right shoulder. She started to run her fingers through his hair as Jeff sucked on her neck as Matt rose up and started to suck her breasts. Too many of her erogenous zones were being stimulated at once. She let out a loud scream before cumming as Matt pounded into her harder. The sound of his nuts slapping against her wet pussy caused him to let out a loud groan before cumming inside of her. Matt continued sucking on her breasts as he convulsed for about a minute before pulling her down on top of him for a kiss causing Jeff to fall on top of her.  
  
"She's fucking hot huh?" Jeff asked smiling at Matt.  
  
"Get the fuck out!" Matt told him in a whisper before Tammy claimed his lips for a deep kiss.  
  
Jeff saw this as his opportunity to get what he wanted. To get with her one more time. He closed his eyes and put his hands between her legs causing her to gasp while kissing Matt. He then pulled her hips back toward him and guided his throbbing dick into her hot moist cunt. She accepted him like he knew she would. She tightened around him as he started to lick inside her ear causing her to moan against Matt's mouth. He started to stroke her the way he knew she liked. He looked down at Matt and noticed him staring up at him. He knew he should have gotten out of there right then and there but she felt so good around him. Just then, Matt did something that shocked him. He grabbed her ass and spread her pussy wider so that he could get a better position into her sweet pussy. Jeff started to feel her pushing back on his dick faster causing him to start pumping faster.  
  
"Wait!" Matt said as he pushed Tammy off of him surprising both her and Jeff.  
  
Matt got up and motioned for Jeff to lie down where he had been. He then helped her slide down onto Jeff's hard awaiting cock. Matt grabbed her under her arms causing her to lean back on his chest and started to play with her clit with his right hand as he told her how sexy she was while caressing her left breast with his left hand. Jeff grabbed her around the waist and tried to impale himself inside her with every stroke. This was it. The feeling he'd been searching for from the 3 women he'd been with in the past week. No one could take him to the mountaintop like this woman. Matt pushed her forward towards him as he got behind her and gently started sliding his dick into her ass causing her to scream out.  
  
"Matt! Oh my God! It hurts!" Tammy yelled as she turned around with a look of pain stricken across her face.  
  
"Relax Angelface. He was your first. I want to be the first one to fuck you in the ass. Please baby", he said with such passion that it started to turn her on even more.  
  
Matt spit on his hand and rubbed it on his hard cock and started to enter her again gently. Jeff started to stroke her slowly to allow Matt to enter her ass. She let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Oh shit! It feels so fucking good. Deeper" she said looking over her shoulder at Matt just as he licked her across the mouth before forcing his tongue into her mouth. "Fuck my pussy!" she demanded as she forced her index finger into Jeff's mouth causing him to start fucking her harder as he raised his hips up to ram his cock deeper into her as she slammed her pussy all the way down on his dick.  
  
"Ooh baby, that pussy feels so goddamn good. Ride that dick until you cum. I want to feel you cum baby. Come on sweetie, fuck me like you mean it!" Jeff ordered as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away from kissing Matt and forced her mouth down onto his. They kissed deeply as all three of them filled the room with grunts until Tammy moaned out loud just as a multiple orgasm spread throughout her body. Her body jerked and convulsed sending waves to both Matt and Jeff causing them to groan out loud at the same time. They both started to cum as she rocked back and forth on their dicks. Matt collapsed on Tammy causing her to fall on top of Jeff. She kissed Jeff deeply and then Matt. Then she made them apologize to one another. They all laughed as Matt pulled Tammy to the left side of the bed next to him and snuggled up against her. Jeff lay alone on the right side feeling left out when Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him over closer to Tammy. They all were so exhausted that they fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile on their faces. Tammy awoke hour's later thinking that the night was just a dream until she saw Jeff staring at her on her right and Matt asleep on her left. She smiled at Jeff as he kissed her lightly on the lips. She couldn't help but wonder how she got into this situation. Here she was caught between brothers once again.  
  
Royal Rumble 2001  
  
Tammy sat in the dressing room discussing the possibility of getting a contract for Rob Van Dam, Tommy Dreamer, and Rhyno with her Godfather Jim Ross and Vince McMahon.  
  
"Well Vince, I think these guys are a hell of a talent. I think they could contribute well here," said Jim Ross.  
  
"Well, J.R. I'll admit this could be good for business considering I'm about to get my hands on WCW" Vince said rubbing his hands together. "Well, Tammy", Vince said as he stood, "Write up the storyline and I'll look it over. I like it. Hell I love it! I'll call Paul E and see if he's interested in a takeover storyline" Vince said as he left the room.  
  
Tammy let out a yelp and hugged J.R. "I told you that he'd love it. You got to start trusting your old Godfather" J.R. grinned.  
  
"I do. I'll never doubt you ever again," she said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, how has Jeff and Matt been getting along? The reason I ask is because they'll be numbers 1 and 3 in the Rumble tonight", Jim informed her with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I think that they are on speaking terms more than Jeff and I. He just tends to grunt at me around the house when he's not having loud sex with various women trying to annoy Matt and I. I think their on their way to being close again. I hope", she answered thinking about the threesome that took place two nights before between the three of them.  
  
"I see, well I guess tonight will be a real slobber knocker," he said laughing as he closed the door behind him.  
  
*******************  
  
Tammy opened the door and stepped into the hall and headed for The Hardy Boyz dressing room. She knocked and entered the room.  
  
"You still don't know how to knock", Jeff said as he laced up his boots.  
  
"Matt around?" she asked.  
  
"No, he's showing Rob and the guys around. Can I help you with something?" he asked in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Are you flirting with me?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
He stood up and walked up to her and said, "Maybe, considering you ran off the morning after our little lovefest" he said in a pissed off tone.  
  
"Because it was wrong. Matt and I feel as if we needed a little space from the whole embarrassing situation", Tammy explained.  
  
"You were embarrassed to be with us at the same time? Baby, I'll take you anyway I can get you", he said pulling her close to him.  
  
"Okay. Anyway, I heard about you being first in the Rumble," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"Are you scared for me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll always be concerned for you. That will continue until the day I die", she said as she noticed his hair was just its natural blond color. "You aren't coloring your hair?"  
  
"Yes in a little while. You want to help me? I'm doing red and blue. The middle will be blond," he said causing her to burst out laughing.  
  
"Okay rainbow bright. Where is the dye?" she asked as he pretended to put red dye in her hair. They were wrestling over the dye when Matt, Rob, and Drew Carey walked in watching them with shocked looks on their face.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he stepped forward to break them up pushing Jeff against the wall.  
  
"We were just playing man!" Jeff laughed as Matt turned and saw Tammy with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, okay. Sorry" he said straightening out Jeff's shirt. "I was bringing Drew by so he could meet you. He's a huge Hardy Boyz fan" he told Jeff.  
  
"Oh cool, come on Mr. Carey. I'll buy you a drink. I just love your show man and that Mimi chick..", was all they heard as Jeff led Drew towards the vending machines. Matt looked at Rob and offered him a seat on the couch.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to discuss business. I'm going to go find Amy and Marie" Tammy said.  
  
"Okay, see you later" Matt called out as she closed the door.  
  
Al Snow and Big Show were walking towards her laughing hysterically. "Hey Tammy, guess who's going through the announcers table tonight?" asked Al.  
  
"Who?", she asked.  
  
"Rocky!", Big Show said with excitement. "He has no idea. We told him it was going to be Kane or Austin", he laughed then quickly looked serious as Dwayne sauntered towards them with his bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"What's up yall?", he asked obviously in a good mood. "Ready to kick some booty tonight?'', he asked as he entered his locker room.  
  
"Oh, you guys are bad!" she said shaking her finger at them as she walked towards the makeup room.  
  
"Hey!" Dena smiled and waved Tammy over to her chair. "Let me bump the end of your curls for you" she said as she set the curling iron into the little oven next to her.  
  
"Thanks, this will be a long night. You seen Marie?"  
  
"Earlier. She was flirting with K-Kwik while I was braiding his hair"  
  
"Oh lord. You know she finds dark skinned men sexy" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Umm hmm. She got to him before me. That damned tramp. Ooh, I saw Goldberg on a TV show last week. Girl! He is so fine! He makes me feel so feminine," she said in a schoolgirl voice as she stared off into space as if she was in a dream world.  
  
"I know one thing, you'd better not burn me", Tammy said as she nervously sat back in the chair.  
  
*******************  
  
Tammy, Marie, Jackie, and Amy stared at the monitor backstage as Matt tried to throw Jeff over the top rope.  
  
"He just fucked up!" Jackie said staring at the monitor.  
  
Jeff held onto the rope and climbed back into the ring pissed off at Matt. Jeff pulled his shirt off leading Matt to do so as well. They went at it using each one of their moves on one another.  
  
"Maybe they need this" Amy said looking questionably at Tammy.  
  
"Yea, they need to get it out of their system" Tammy said.  
  
"Shit, they've been fighting for months at home. Especially that day he found out about yall", Marie said loudly causing Tammy to hit her on the arm letting her know Jackie didn't know about it.  
  
"Oh hell, everybody know about the ass whipping Stephanie got that night. Then she caught me in bed with her fiancee a few hours later. She knows not to try and play grown folks games" Marie laughed.  
  
Tammy headed for her office after Matt and Jeff eliminated themselves while Drew Carey waited for Kane to get into the ring, only to eliminate himself. She sat back and made a few phone calls including one to Paul E. Amy opened the door an hour later wanting to talk. RVD entered her office half an hour after that as Amy was explaining about her breakup with Chris Jericho over the weekend. Amy excused herself as RVD took her seat across from Tammy.  
  
"I was wondering if you were free tonight to go over my storyline. I heard about the Alliance takeover part. Just wanted to see where I'd stand in it" Rob said as he sat back and stared at her for an answer.  
  
"Actually, I'm still working on it but you will be working exclusively with guys from ECW and WCW against the WWF guys" she answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Cool", Rob said as he continued staring at her.  
  
"Anything else you want to know?" she asked rising from her chair as Marie knocked and entered her office. RVD rose out of the chair and nodded towards Marie.  
  
"Well, I'll be in touch with you real soon okay?" RVD winked as he closed the door.  
  
"Oh my God! He is too fine!" Tammy said as she fell back in her chair smiling at Marie.  
  
"Girl, he has the kind of ass you can bounce a quarter off of", Marie said as she frowned.  
  
"So, what's going on with you? I haven't talked to you in a few days" Tammy asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing much, you know me. Keeping busy. I have a dinner date with Kurt tonight".  
  
"You two really like each other huh?"  
  
"Well, he's okay. He treats me the way I like to be treated. I guess I need to head on out. I promised Kurt that we'd be out of here early," Marie said heading for the door.  
  
"Well, have a good time. I'll be by my lonesome. Vince decided to ask Matt to travel to Europe for the 3-day tour. I'm thinking of heading home to Houston instead of to the Hardy house" Tammy said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Hmm, trouble in paradise?" Marie asked accusingly.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle" Tammy said just as Jeff passed by her office door and smiled and nodded at both her and Marie.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well I'll definitely be calling you" Marie said as she got up and closed the door behind her leaving Tammy sitting there terrified to go back to Matt's house tomorrow night after the taping of Smackdown.  
  
*********************  
  
Later That Night  
  
Marie entered the motel room with anticipation of what she was about to get. She saw Kurt lying in bed with his arms behind his head looking at her with an impish grin on his face. She took off her pants and shirt as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her stockings as quick as she could.  
  
"Umm, panties and bra has to go too baby" Kurt pointed at her as if she was a little kid. She obeyed him with a smile on her face.  
  
"You seem to be in a controlling mood tonight," Marie said as she approached the bed.  
  
"I just have a feeling that you'll be thoroughly fucked tonight," Kurt said with confidence that surprised even her.  
  
"Oh, really?" she said as she climbed onto the bed and kissed him.  
  
He grabbed her face and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "That my dear Marie is true."  
  
"Oh my Olympic hero" Marie said in a childish voice.  
  
He pushed her down onto the bed with force. He grabbed her legs and parted them while he licked her in her navel causing her to squirm. He licked a slow wet line down to her clit. She raised her hips welcoming him to take her right then and there. He plunged his fat wet tongue into her cunt and wiggled it around then back and forth as if it was a dick.  
  
"Don't play with me Kurt. I want you to fuck me right now" Marie demanded as she pulled him up and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
Kurt grabbed her breast and stuck her nipple in his mouth and started sucking gently as he slid two his fingers into her pussy and fingered her clit with his middle finger. "Baby..oh. baby, I want you soo bad. please baby give me some dick". Kurt removed his fingers and placed them to Marie's parted lips to quiet her as he rammed his dick into her so hard the sound of his balls slapping against her pussy was the only sound that could be heard in the room.  
  
"Yea, you like that don't you baby?" Kurt asked as he raised her legs over his shoulders.  
  
"Fuck! Your dick is so deep inside my pussy. I can feel it in my stomach" Marie gasped as she tried to pull him closer and deeper into her.  
  
Kurt grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head as he sucked hard on her nipples. "What's wrong Marie? Can't take this Olympic dick? Huh?" he asked as he bit down on her neck and smacked her on the ass.  
  
Marie felt herself starting to feel lightheaded as if she was about to pass out. She let out a loud moan as she came hard, her pussy grasping and sucking his dick deeper into her. He pulled out and came all over her breasts. Marie raised up and pushed his dick into her mouth. Finally his dick went limp in her mouth. An overwhelming feeling of calmness overcame her as she lay back on the pillow with a smile on her face. Kurt got up and went into the bathroom only to come out a minute later with Big Show. Marie jumped up and pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Kurt! What is he doing here?" Marie asked in shock  
  
"Remember sweetheart, I told you that you will be fucked the way you like to be fucked. All night long" Kurt said as he took her hand and led her over to Big Show.  
  
"Damn! You really are the big show!" she said looking down at his 12-inch cock. That was already hard and ready to fuck her. She looked at Kurt and smiled thinking how sweet he was to hook her up with Show considering how many times they'd shared their fantasies with one another and Kurt knew Big Show was one of hers.  
  
"Well, Miss Marie. Let's get this party started ", Show said and picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her back up against the wall. She looked over his shoulder to see Kurt sitting in the chair caressing his already hard cock. Show kissed her as she massaged his huge shoulders. He pressed his long fat cock against her pussy and started to grind against her real slow.  
  
"Damn! I haven't screwed since I was a kid", Marie said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Trust me, I need to get you well lubricated first" he warned her.  
  
"Kurt!" Marie called over his shoulder looking at Kurt masturbate. "Get the Astro-Glide out of my purse. I can't wait to be fucked by this big motherfucker", she said while accepting the Astro-Glide and oiling up Big Shows stiff cock. "Fuck me! Now!" she demanded as she started licking and sucking on his earlobe.  
  
"I'll fuck you all night with this big cock baby" he cautioned her.  
  
"I'm a grown ass woman, I can take it. Shit, or die trying" she uttered under her breath.  
  
Big Show entered her gently by only putting the head of his cock into her pussy. Marie gasped as a look of surprise came over her face. She told him to wait a minute until she could get accustomed to his size. He pushed forward into her causing her to bite her lip. As he was 8 inches into her she let out a scream as her eyes rolled back into her head. She laid her head back against the wall as Big Show filled her up with 12 inches of hard cock. He started to fuck her harder. She grabbed his ass as he pumped into her as if he was a jackhammer. She could no longer handle the pleasure that overcame her body.  
  
"Oh yes! Fuck yea!" she said through gritted teeth. "Fuck the shit out of me you big motherfucker! Oh my God! I'm gonna cum!" she said as she started to pulsate and spasm around him. Big Show let out a loud groan and pounded her against the wall as if he was trying to send her through it.  
  
"Oh fuck yeah! Pussy is so fucking tight! Baby your going to fucking make me cum! Yea make that pussy grip my dick! Ooh yes!" he shouted as he fell forward letting out a loud groan of relief as she came again. She went limp in his arms as if she was a rag doll just lying against the wall as her feet dangled around his waist. They lay against each other trying to catch their breath just as there was a knock at the door. Kurt went to the door and cracked it to see who it was and opened it to let Tazz enter the room.  
  
"What the fuck is going on in here?" Tazz asked with a smile breaking on his face.  
  
"A party. Wanna join in?" Marie asked causing Kurt and Big Show to laugh.  
  
"Sure I'll join in," Tazz said taking off his shirt and jeans. "Bring her over here Show", Tazz said nodding towards the bed.  
  
Big Show laid her across the bed as Kurt started paying attention to her left breast by sucking and tugging on it while Big Show pinched and licked the right one. Tazz got over her head and put his dick in her mouth. She rubbed her pussy anticipating the fucking she would soon receive. Big Show saw her rubbing her clit and got down between her legs and put his warm wet tongue on her clit to get it slick and wet before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Causing her to moan loudly which caused her throat to vibrate against Tazz's cock. "Fuck baby! That feels good" Tazz gasped between breaths as he swirled his dick around in hr mouth.  
  
"I gotta fuck you baby" Tazz groaned as he got off the bed and motioned for Big Show to let him get between her legs. He turned her over on her stomach and pulled her up on her knees just as he entered her swollen pussy with a hard thrust, which made her squeal with pleasure. Tazz fucked her hard until he felt that he was about to explode. He pulled out to control himself. Marie turned to Kurt and pulled him onto the bed on his back and guided his cock into her ass. She started to ride his cock slowly as he pulled her back letting her lie against his chest. Big Show started sucking on her breasts as Tazz grabbed her legs and spread them wide as he slammed his cock into her awaiting pussy. Marie screamed to the top of her lungs.  
  
"Fuck my ass! Fuck my pussy good! Yea, fuck me until I cum all over your fucking dicks!" she demanded as they both pumped her harder. She screamed as she experienced the most intense orgasm that she'd ever had.  
  
"Oh my God! We have to do this again" as they all lay tangled together on the bed. "You definitely can count me in," Tazz said kissing her neck.  
  
"You know I'm there," said Big Show.  
  
"I think you all need to get some rest so you can fuck me again" Marie ordered as she turned over to go to sleep with a smile on her face  
  
"Damn Kurt, she is hard to wear out" Big Show said shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"We may have to really fuck her all night. Kurt I guess she really does wear you out" Tazz said as they stared at the innocent looking woman lying there asleep next to them.  
  
"Oh it's true, my friends. It's damn true!", Kurt said smiling.  
  
********************  
  
Two Days Later, Wednesday  
  
Tammy awoke in the middle of the night and realized she was extremely thirsty. She got up and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. She turned the light on and got a glass and ran some water from the faucet into it. Just as she was about to turn the light off she heard a motorcycle. She looked out the window and saw Jeff approaching the house. "Why didn't she just go home?" she thought to herself. She hurried over to the light switch and flipped it off and went back to her and Matt's room. She looked for a CD to listen to so she could calm her nerves. Damn! Matt only had Pearl Jam CD's in here. She definitely had to add some of her CD's to his collection. She put in a Pearl Jam CD and a soothing song started. She started to relax until the singer started singing about throwing your arms around me and sneaking into your bed and kissing you in 155 places. Damn! She wished Matt was back but he'd be gone for 2 more days. She lay down and tried to sleep just as she heard a knock at the door. She pretended like she was asleep. Jeff opened the door and walked over to the bed.  
  
"Tammy, you asleep?" he asked. When she didn't answer he shook her awake.  
  
"What?" she said as she rose up looking at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you. I thought I saw the kitchen light on when I came up. I just wanted to talk," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Okay, talk" she told him.  
  
"Well, about what happened between the three of us."  
  
"Jeff! I don't want to talk about this!" she yelled while covering her ears trying to tune him out.  
  
"Girl! You are still just as crazy as ever" he laughed as he pulled her hands from over her ears. "You're not a kid. Let's just face it, we'll always be connected. I enjoyed the other night. I think both you and Matt did too which is why you two are avoiding being around me so much. I was thinking since we're here for the next few days alone we could become close like we used to be. Not sexually, but talk like we used to" he said lying on the bed next to her. "Remember when you used to read my poetry and actually understand it?" he asked looking over at her.  
  
"Yes" she laughed. " The statues you made I was a little leery about. I'm still trying to figure out the forest you made in the living room that spans up to the ceiling" she laughed out loud.  
  
"You didn't complain about the atmosphere the nights that we pretended to go camping inside the house and made love underneath the fake stars that I made on the ceiling" he said reaching out and tracing her lips with his index finger.  
  
She pulled away from him and sat up. "First of all, I agreed to that so we didn't have to actually be outside getting eaten alive by mosquitoes. You were so sweet to me. Everyone thought you were so weird but to me you were just misunderstood" she smiled down at him.  
  
"Yea, I'm a hard guy to understand. I don't understand myself sometimes. I still ask myself why I fucked up with you. I thought we'd be together forever," he said as he stared at her hoping to get a response.  
  
"Well, things happen in life sometimes where people just have to move on" she told him looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yea, and then there are times when a man has to do what he feels is right," he said as he grabbed her head and pulled her mouth down hard on his. She tried to resist as he pushed his warm tongue into her mouth sending shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"We can't," she said trying to pull away. "Matt would be pissed".  
  
"I've already been a part of a threesome with you two. Besides, Matt won't have a clue unless you tell him," he said unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and guiding her hand to his throbbing cock. He deepened the kiss causing her to moan as he palmed her ass and started to squeeze it pulling her close to him. He pulled off her pajama top and bottoms and pulled her on top of him. He fingered her pussy until his finger was slick with her juices. He still had that effect on her. She was trembling. It felt good to know she still wanted him. He took his finger and massaged her clit as they kissed with a passion he'd never experienced with her. He was moaning just as loud as she was, as their kiss became so deep that they both became lightheaded. He pulled away from her and looked into her passion filled eyes.  
  
"Look at me Tammy", he demanded. "I want you to know who's making love to you tonight. What's my name baby? Say it!" he demanded as he put his hands on both sides of her face forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Jeff!" she said with desire as she started to cry. He guided his cock into her pussy and claimed her lips with his.  
  
"Tell me who makes you feel good from the inside out" he asked as he stroked her a little harder.  
  
"You!" she answered.  
  
"Who am I?" he said with force.  
  
"Jeff! Your Jeff!" she said as she started to bounce up and down on his dick until she shuddered and fell onto his chest. He kept pumping into her pussy driving her crazy. She came again as he grabbed a nipple in his mouth and pulled it hard. He rolled over on top of her and continued to pound against her.  
  
"My God, your balls feel so good slapping against my pussy," she said as she massaged his balls as he fucked her until he tensed up and released his load into her pussy.  
  
"Oh shit. I think we just made a baby" he laughed. " I feel like I can fuck you all night. My dick is still hard" Jeff groaned as he licked her behind her ear.  
  
"Jeff, don't you think that what we're doing is wrong", she said guiltily as he intertwined his fingers in hers.  
  
"No more wrong than you and Matt fucking in my bed. Now we've fucked in his. We're even" he grinned and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Oh, is that what this was all about? Fucking me in your brothers bed as some sick way of getting back at him?" she asked insulted.  
  
"Well, yes and no. I would fuck you anywhere you'd let me. I guess you can say I was lucky you let me into your bed tonight. Now I can fuck you in all the other places around here that I've fantasized about" he said with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"You Bastard!" she said as she slapped him hard across the face. He grabbed her arm and tried to pin it behind her back only to be slapped with her free hand.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking hit me! Do you hear me!" he said shaking her hard as he pulled her out of the bed by her foot and onto the floor where he pinned her arms down and fucked her until they both were exhausted. They slept, then moved to the dresser, the kitchen, and the shower. After eating dinner Thursday night they fucked in the garage on the hood of his car, on his motorcycle next to the car, on the washing machine in the washroom on the way back into the house from the garage, and then the living room all night. They ate a big lunch on Friday and then went at it in all 3 of the guest bedrooms, back to Matt's room, only to end up in Jeff's bedroom. Before they knew it, it was early Saturday morning. Matt would be home later that day. They had to pull themselves together before he got home. 


	6. Coming Home

Coming Home (Pt. 6)  
  
Wrestlemania XVII Weekend - Friday  
  
Tammy, Matt and Jeff entered her Houston home exhausted from the flight. Jeff headed to find a room to relax in before they had to head out to meet and greet the fans at Axcess.  
  
"Jeff, don't pick the room across from mine" Tammy warned him.  
  
"Why?" he asked annoyed that maybe she didn't want him too close to her and Matt so that they could be alone together.  
  
"Because it's Dwayne's room. He's fucking picky about where he sleeps" Matt answered seeing a more relaxed look come over his little brother's face.  
  
"Okay, no problem" Jeff said as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"You my sweet little Angelface, will be all alone today. I promise I won't stay at the Astrodome for too long. We can go shopping at The Galleria or something, okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Okay, but I need a nap. I'm so tired," she said as she lay down on the couch.  
  
"Baby, just relax. You've been pushing yourself to make Wrestlemania XVII perfect more than any other event because it's here in your hometown" he said as he snuggled up next to her and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. Jeff finally came downstairs ready to go. Matt covered her with a blanket and kissed her on the lips. "Sleep tight Angelface" he said as he walked out the door with Jeff.  
  
Later that night  
  
Tammy came downstairs in her robe after taking a long hot bubble bath that Matt had drawn for her. She noticed all of the pillows and covers on the living room floor. Matt came out of the kitchen with a tray filled with different kinds of fruits, cheeses and bread. He kissed her before feeding her a piece of honeydew melon.  
  
"You are too good to me Matthew," she said kissing him and taking the tray and setting it on the table.  
  
"We can't forget the wine," Matt said as he carried a tray with 2 wineglasses and a bottle of red wine to the table. They sat down and fed each other and talked about their future together.  
  
"Baby, you are so beautiful. I want to make love to you" Matt said later as he crawled onto the covers and motioned for her to join him. She crawled over to him and fell into his arms. They made love for hours. Everything seemed right with the world. Matt was later awakened as Tammy straddled him and pulled him up to a sitting position to face her. They were so into each other that they didn't see Jeff walk into the living room from the kitchen. Jeff had just come in from having a few drinks with some of the guys. He stopped short as he saw their bodies illuminated by the candles around them as he watched them grind against one another. He pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his jeans and boxers. He approached them and fell to his knees grabbing her around her waist and forcing her down harder onto Matt's cock. Both she and Matt looked at Jeff in shock.  
  
"I just want to make sure you fuck her good big bro" Jeff said as he kissed her on the shoulder. "She is so fucking hot. What do you say Matt? Let me be with her too. I don't mind sharing," he said as he took her hand and started sucking on her fingers.  
  
"Jeff, you've been drinking. Go to bed" Matt told him as he pushed Tammy off of him.  
  
"I want to be with her Matt. We can share her. We shared things all the time growing up" Jeff said abruptly.  
  
"Yea, things! Not women! You want to fuck my girlfriend again Jeff? It happened once because we were caught up in the moment. We are a couple now. Not a threesome", Matt screamed.  
  
"Stop it! Both of you! You're talking like I'm not even here!" Tammy said.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you" Matt said caressing her shoulder.  
  
"The sex between the three of us was electric. Matt, you and I are a team. We just so happen to love the same woman. She still responds to me! You know that! We never really got to end our relationship because you moved in when I was gone looking for her. You owe me Matt! I love you both. I don't want to lose either one of you," he said pleading with them  
  
"You won't. Stop pushing us. We become uncomfortable when you start trying to force yourself into our relationship" Matt retorted.  
  
Jeff walked up to them and kissed Matt on the cheek and Tammy on the lips. "I'm sorry if I was a little pushy. Look at me, I have a fucking hard-on! I need to be relieved," he said staring at both of them.  
  
"Honey, it's up to you" Matt said looking at her confused.  
  
"Only if you say it's okay," she said quietly.  
  
"Matt while your trying to decide we're both standing here with stiff cocks. One of us could be buried deep in her pussy right now while the other could be getting a blow-job" Jeff said anxiously.  
  
"Fine. This is it for us. I'd never share her with anyone else. I can't believe I'm doing this", Matt said as he sat down and pulled Tammy down next to him in a passionate kiss. He looked up and motioned for Jeff to join them.  
  
Saturday Morning 6 a.m.  
  
Dwayne, Dena, Adam, Jay, and Marie all walked into the living room and gasped at what they were witnessing. There was Matt with his left arm draped across Tammy as her head lay on his chest. The most shocking to them was Jeff. He was close behind her as if they were spooning, his right arm was draped across her waist.  
  
"What the fuck is going on in here!" Dwayne bellowed as he dropped his bags and keys and stepped into the living room.  
  
All three of them jumped up trying to cover themselves. "It's not what it looks like" Matt was the first one to speak up as he pulled his pajama pants on under the cover. He threw Tammy her robe and Jeff his jeans.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tammy asked nervously as she tied her robe. She noticed the only ones in the room with smiles on their faces were Dena, Jay, and Marie. Good, they'd be easy to talk to about the situation. Adam was another story. He'd taken his bags and headed into the kitchen. He probably took the backstairs up to his room. He was hard to figure out sometimes. Oh, but Dwayne. He was absolutely livid. He looked like a Brahma bull standing there with his nostrils flaring.  
  
"You guys get comfortable while I catch a quick shower. We can make some breakfast and talk" Jeff said as he pushed his blue and red streaked blond hair back and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Tam, what the fuck are you doing?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Not now Rocky" Matt eyed him warning him to back off. "We'll get showered and dressed and be down in a minute" Matt explained and grabbed Tammy's hand and led her upstairs.  
  
Just then Dwayne's cell phone rang. He answered it and let out a "That's fucked up man!" before laughing so hard that Jay, Dena, and Marie thought he was actually crying. He hung up the phone and looked at them seriously.  
  
"Marie, that was Rikishi. You know the guy you put up in the La Quinta Inn?" he said just as Adam came down the stairs with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"No fucking way!" Adam laughed looking at Marie as if she'd been a bad girl.  
  
"Remind me never to tease you!" Jay said as he plopped down on the couch only to wonder if they'd taken their threesome onto the couch the night before causing him to jump up quickly.  
  
"Anyway, Rikishi is really pissed" Dwayne continued. "As a matter of fact he just informed me that he'll be sharing your room with you this weekend right here" Dwayne laughed as he grabbed his bags and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Oh hell no! I refuse to share a room with him" Marie shouted crossing her arms.  
  
"He can share my room" Dena offered smiling, knowing it was eating Marie up at the thought that she'd be in the same bed with Rikishi. Dena laughed and headed upstairs. Well, what do you know? Dena thought. Marie is in love. She laughed out loud and covered her mouth. It will be interesting to see how her and Rikishi would unfold. Kathy had Adam. Tammy had.well hell Tammy had two men. She needed to get back on the ball. Amy broke up with Chris but he wasn't really her type. Jay was cool but he was too good of a friend. Dwayne she thought was perfect except that he was going through a divorce and had a kid. She didn't date men with kids. Besides, Dwayne had only one woman on his mind and he didn't even realize it until she called him on it a year ago. When would her friends get their shit together and be real about their feelings. Maybe she needed to give them a little nudge.  
  
***********************  
  
Tammy paced back and forth across the room as Matt sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.  
  
"Matt, there is no way I can go back down there" Tammy exclaimed.  
  
"Baby, calm down. Do you think that I actually want to go down there and face those guys?" Matt said as he stood up and walked over to her. "Look, I'll go down first. I'll feel everyone out and then I'll come back up and get you okay?"  
  
"Okay. I think I may head to the game room and play Ms. Pac-Man, Cruisin or shoot some pool to calm my nerves" she said heading for the door.  
  
"Hey, you need to listen to some Pearl Jam. It's good for the nerves" he said as she twisted her face up.  
  
"No thanks! I'd rather listen to fingernails scratching down a blackboard," she said smiling that girlish grin he loved.  
  
"Hey, they're not that bad. Just so you know, I've gotten tickets to go see Pearl Jam next month. We will be going, so get used to it"  
  
"Yes sir!" she said saluting him.  
  
"You are such a smartass!" he replied.  
  
"That's why you love me," she said as she turned to leave the room.  
  
"I love you because you give good head," he said as he grabbed her from behind and hugged her as she tried to elbow him as he opened the door. Tammy headed to the game room while Matt headed downstairs to face the music.  
  
Gameroom  
  
Tammy walked into the game room and spotted Adam alone playing pool.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know there was anyone in here" she said backing up.  
  
"No, come on in and play a game of air hockey with me" he said as he walked over to the air hockey table and turned it on. "So, what's going on with you Tammy?"  
  
"Nothing much. I noticed that you cut out earlier when everyone was downstairs," she said looking for some type of emotion from him.  
  
"Well, I feel like it's none of my business. I'll be honest. I was very disappointed in what I saw. I never suspected you guys were all together like that. I'd have never thought Matt and Jeff would be sharing a woman," he said looking at her as if he blamed her.  
  
"Adam, trust me it surprised all three of us. Especially Matt and I. Jeff has been pressuring Matt and I alot lately. He's been laying a guilt trip on us for months. Matt and I don't know what to do about sparing his feelings".  
  
"First off, you two need to stop letting Jeff manipulate the two of you. You may not know this but I was happy for you and Jeff. When I realized that Matt had feelings for you I knew he'd never have acted on those feelings as long as you were with Jeff. Then I found out about Jeff and Stephanie and I knew Matt would make his move. I just never thought it would lead to a love triangle," Adam said as he hit the puck across the board to Tammy.  
  
"It's not a triangle!" she said hitting it back to him. "I love Matt but I still care about Jeff".  
  
"See, that's just it. You can't make one happy without hurting the other. You need to make a decision" Adam told her.  
  
"I've already made a decision. I'm with Matt. He's who I'm in love with" she said as she hit the puck to Adam so hard that he missed it causing her to score.  
  
"Lucky shot. Well, all I can say is that I love you all and I hope you guys can work things out. I'll pray for you guys," Adam said as he walked around the table and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Thank you" she sniffled as he wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Shhh. don't cry. Everything will work out fine. No one will even remember what happened here this morning," Adam said as he kissed her on her right temple and held her until the tears stopped flowing. "Feel better now?"  
  
"Yes" she said as Dwayne walked into the room.  
  
"Well, I'm going to make myself scarce" Adam said nodding towards Dwayne.  
  
Tammy felt her heart drop. She knew Dwayne was about to tear into her. He was the only one of her friends who could make her feel like a child being scolded. Adam and Dwayne shook hands as Adam closed the door behind him.  
  
"I know you're disappointed" Tammy started.  
  
"Disappointed? Try disgusted! What has happened to the respectable woman that used to live inside of you?' Dwayne asked abruptly.  
  
"She's still in here Dwayne," she said pointing to her chest.  
  
"What I see before me is just a shell of your former self" he said sounding discouraged.  
  
"That's so untrue" she said in a shaky voice.  
  
"You've let those Hardy Boyz turn you into their personal slut! You are nothing but a fuck toy that they are passing around. Is that what you want to be, a whore? Because that's what you're becoming," Dwayne said towering over her.  
  
"Don't you ever fucking talk to her like that again!" Matt said as he stormed into the room and stood in front of Tammy. "You apologize to her. Now!"  
  
"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?" Dwayne demanded laughing.  
  
"This is my woman. You hear me? Not my brothers and most definitely not yours. Who are you to judge us when you couldn't even keep your marriage together because you were out as you call it, whoring" Matt said viciously.  
  
"Listen Hardy, I will not stand by and let you hurt my friend. You and your freak of a brother have turned a sweet innocent woman into someone nobody recognizes anymore. You think I'm supposed to just sit back and watch her destroy herself? What do you plan on doing? Taking her off to Utah so you and your brother can both bang her legally? That's the only way that this relationship can exist you sick freak!" Dwayne shouted.  
  
"You know Dwayne, you're really starting to annoy me. First off, this is Tam's house. You can't respect her then get the fuck out!" Matt requested pointing towards the door.  
  
"You'll let him kick me out of your house?" Dwayne asked looking at Tammy.  
  
"Yes. This is his home too Dwayne. You have to respect it and us," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Well, why don't I just leave then, seeing who your deciding to side with Tam" Dwayne said walking towards the door.  
  
"Dwayne wait!" Tammy cried. "Don't leave!"  
  
"Baby let him leave after the shit he just said to you" Matt shouted at her.  
  
"He's like a brother to me" she told Matt and then walked over to Dwayne. "Dwayne, Matt and I know what we want. We want each other. No one else, do you trust me Dwayne?"  
  
"I used to. I mean I want to. I just want the best for you" Dwayne said wiping the tears from her face. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just want more for you".  
  
"Dwayne I'm not your child. I'm allowed to make some mistakes. You've made plenty of them," she said holding his hand. "Stop judging us so much. We're human just like you. Yes, I slept with Jeff and Matt at the same time but I regretted it later. So did Matt. It's not going to happen again. Jeff knows it. We discussed it last night. What you walked in on was basically an ending to a chapter in my life with Jeff" she sighed.  
  
"We realize the mistakes we've made and we'll work on them together. Now if you don't mind, we're a little hungry," Matt said. He turned and guided Tammy out of the door leaving Dwayne standing there looking flabbergasted with nothing but the hum of the air hockey game to keep him company.  
  
**********************  
  
"Good morning guys" Matt said as he and Tammy entered the kitchen. Four pair of eyes was fixed on them obviously not knowing what to say. Jeff was sitting off to himself on the counter eating an apple while kicking his legs back and forth.  
  
"They've been quiet since I came down," Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"So, what do you guys plan on doing today?" Jay said trying to get a conversation started. Adam elbowed him looking shocked at his question. "Oh, not like that you guys. I really meant if you had any plans today?' Jay said trying to keep a straight face as Dena kicked him under the table shaking her head.  
  
"We plan on relaxing today" Matt said taking a seat at the table. He looked to his left and noticed Rikishi sitting next to him. "Damn, when did you get here?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Obviously after all the action went down" Rikishi teased. "Where is that evil friend of yours?" he asked Tammy.  
  
As if on cue Marie came busting through the back door with a handful of McDonald's bags in her hands. She set the large bags down on the counter. "Okay, who had the hotcakes, eggs, and sausage" she said pulling out 8 breakfast platters. "I have 4 with bacon. 12 orders of hashbrowns and 10 breakfast sandwiches.  
  
"You get anything for me?" Rikishi said smiling reaching for a breakfast sandwich.  
  
"I didn't get your ass nothing! You aren't supposed to be here anyway," she said digging in a bag.  
  
"Guess I should be holed up in the La Quinta Inn huh?" Rikishi said rubbing on her leg.  
  
"Don't put your damn hands on me!" she said standing over him as if she would hit him.  
  
"Marie chill out. Don't take what he does personal" Jeff laughed as he jumped off of the counter to grab a container of hotcakes.  
  
"Jeff, you'd be real smart not to get me started considering the situation your ass is in right now," Marie shouted.  
  
Everyone got quiet and looked at Matt and Tammy. Matt grabbed two containers of food and a bottle of Apple juice out of the refrigerator before turning around and saying, "We'll be eating in our room in case anyone needs us".  
  
"Hopefully by lunch time, you kids will have learned how to play well with one another," Tammy said as she headed up the backstairs with Matt.  
  
"Why can't you think before you speak sometimes?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What did I say?" Marie asked  
  
"I know I did Tammy wrong, I can admit that. But you talk crazy to everyone around you. Sooner or later you won't have anybody because they'll all be tired of you insulting them" Jeff explained as he headed for the living room with his food.  
  
"How dare he talk to me that way?" Marie fumed.  
  
"Because he's telling the truth" Rikishi said.  
  
"Do you feel like that too Adam? Jay?" she asked waiting for a reply. They were thinking of what to say. "Damn, am I that bad?" Marie questioned.  
  
"Hell yea!" Rikishi yelled out before anyone could speak.  
  
"See, you're rude too! I actually did buy you breakfast. Rikishi you piss me off when you disrespect me" Marie said standing over him.  
  
"Hey, you have to give respect to get respect. Now can I get my breakfast please?" he said smiling at her.  
  
"Here!" she yelled throwing the bag at him. "I got you two breakfast meals. I know how greedy your fat ass is," she said walking to the refrigerator and putting a bag of food inside.  
  
"Your ass isn't that small you know?" Rikishi offered  
  
"You just like fucking with me don't you?" she said to him. "I'm going to my room so I can eat in peace," she said leaving the kitchen only to hear Rikishi yell out "I'll be up to our room in a little while baby!" She turned around and frowned at him and said, "Your ass will be sleeping on the floor! "  
  
Why did he annoy her so damn much? All he has to do is just be nice, smile, nod, or whatever. Why did he have to speak? He just ruins everything when he opens his mouth. Do I think before speaking most of the time she thought? She needed to apologize to Tammy and Matt. She knocked on their door.  
  
"Come in!" Tammy called from inside the room.  
  
Marie entered and closed the door. "I just came to apologize to you two. I don't think before I speak sometimes. If I hurt your feelings I apologize".  
  
"Apology accepted" Tammy said immediately.  
  
"I accept it too," Matt said turning the volume down on the TV as Marie sat in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing?" Marie asked as she eyed them. They appeared to be a little out of sorts. "Are you guys fucking under the cover while I'm in here? Marie asked suspiciously.  
  
"No girl!" Tammy laughed. "We were looking at TV".  
  
"Umm hmm, what were you two looking at?" Marie continued to interrogate them.  
  
Matt glanced at the TV and said, "We're watching the Disney channel".  
  
"Oh really?" Marie said. "Can I watch too? I just love The Proud Family," she said as she sat on the bed next to Tammy.  
  
Tammy looked at Matt with her mouth open but nothing came out. She scooted next to Matt and they all watched cartoons for about 2 hours. Marie finally stood up and stretched. She walked over to the entertainment center and pushed play on the DVD player. Matt sat up and before he or Tammy could say anything a porn movie appeared on the screen.  
  
"Umm hmm, just what I thought" Marie laughed while placing her hand on her hip. "Yall were fucking! I knew it! Yall had the "I'm hitting it" look in your eyes. Plus your food is untouched on the nightstand. Do yall ever come up for air? Damn!"  
  
"No, we do it everyday, all day" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I guess you have to make up for lost time, but damn," Marie said. "Any room in there for me?" she asked them seriously.  
  
Tammy and Matt looked at one another as if she was speaking a foreign language. Before they could answer she burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm just playing! I forgot you two may actually let me in bed with you with your freaky asses" she laughed. "I've had my share of threesomes in the past, nothing wrong with it. Next time let it be somebody outside the family though" she said looking at the porn on the TV. "Ooh Freaks, Whoes, and Flows. I like Jake Steed movies. Oh, I guess you two want me to leave you alone" she said heading towards the door. "By the way, can I borrow that movie when you two finish with it?"  
  
"Why? You and Kishi got some plans none of us are aware of?" Matt teased.  
  
"Oh hell no. See I was starting to like you Matt. Now I remember why you make my ass itch. Keep the tape", she said as she closed the door.  
  
Matt and Tammy laughed so hard that they cried.  
  
"She really thought we were doing it" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I know. Why can't people just snuggle and watch porn sometimes?" Matt said as he crawled on top of her.  
  
"Matt, I'm still sore" Tammy whined.  
  
"I'll be gentle," Matt said as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
*********************  
  
Dwayne was leaving his room when he heard muffled moans and groans coming from Tammy's room. He shook his head and headed downstairs to make sure Jeff wasn't in there. He ran into his cousin Rikishi sitting on the couch playing a video game.  
  
"What's up man?" Dwayne said sitting next to him.  
  
"Nothing, waiting for Marie to come down here bitching at me" he laughed.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Dwayne asked confused.  
  
"Well, I put her bags in the bathroom with a pillow and cover in the tub" he smiled deviously.  
  
"Damn man! You are crazy as hell" Dwayne grabbed the other game control to play Smackdown 2.  
  
"Well I think she needs to be tamed" Rikishi said frowning as Dwayne started beating him on the game.  
  
"You think you're the right man? Dwayne asked eyeing him out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? I'd rather be with Mae Young! At least she knows how to listen and communicate well with others," Rikishi said as he pushed the game controller harder.  
  
"Man, you like her don't you?" Dwayne inquired.  
  
"Man, I have taste okay? Besides she had a threesome recently that turned into a foursome" Rikishi told him  
  
"Bullshit! With who?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Tazz told me. He, Show and Angle" Rikishi informed him. "She too hard to satisfy man. Plus I'm not into sharing my woman with anyone"  
  
"I feel you on that man" Dwayne nodded.  
  
"So, how do you feel about the situation with Tammy, Matt and Jeff?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"Well, she basically informed me that she is a grown woman and that what she does in her bedroom is her business. It's hard though man because I see her as the sister I never had. I don't want her to get caught up in this wrestling lifestyle," Dwayne said staring at the TV screen  
  
"Hey man! You're letting me whip your ass? You are fucked up" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dwayne asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well, have you ever thought of the possibility that you're interested in Tammy yourself?" Rikishi grilled him with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Are you stupid jabroni? Hell no, The Rock. I mean I don't think of her like that. That would be like incest!" he said with a sickened look on his face.  
  
"I know you well enough to know that you start talking in character when you get nervous cuz" Rikishi said accusingly.  
  
"Look fool, I'm telling you you're way out of line here. It's not like that at all," Dwayne said as they played the game in silence for a few minutes. "So, where is Hardy?"  
  
"Probably upstairs making love to his woman" Rikishi said with a serious face before cracking a smile.  
  
"I meant Jeff" Dwayne said  
  
"I may have been referring to Jeff" Rikishi answered sarcastically.  
  
"You seen him or not?"  
  
"Yea, he's in the basement watching TV. In case your interested, he's been down there all morning" Rikishi grinned.  
  
"Thanks" Dwayne said as he headed down to the basement.  
  
**********************  
  
"I figured I'd be running into you some time today" Jeff said sitting upright in the chair.  
  
"Well, you know why I'm here. I want you to stay away from Tammy and Matt" Dwayne warned.  
  
"First off, Matt is my brother and she is my friend. I'll never be out of their lives. You're talking crazy man" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Well, if you care about either one of them you'd back off!" Dwayne bellowed.  
  
"Look, we've already come to a solution. You weren't there fucking her. My brother and I were! So, I guess that means you have no say!" Jeff shouted as he stood up and stood face to face with Dwayne. "Now if you'll excuse me, I was watching a movie".  
  
Dwayne laughed out loud. "You have balls for a little guy. You talk a lot of shit. I respect you for that but make no mistake. You talk to me like that again and I'll fuck you up. Understand me?"  
  
"Dwayne, that's the difference between me and some of the other guys in the locker room, you don't scare me. I wasn't when I was with Tammy and I'm not right now. You've always been jealous of any guy who Tammy ended up with but I'll tell you this, I won't let you terrorize my brother for something all three of us agreed on doing. We wanted to do it so we did it and enjoyed it, twice. Last night wasn't the first time we were all together. I still love her but now I realize the pain it's causing so I'm stepping back. I didn't need you to come down here to tell me what I already knew. I'm going to let them be together and I'm moving on. Satisfied? If so, get out!" Jeff demanded as he sat down and swung his legs over the arm of the chair.  
  
Dwayne couldn't believe that this little jabroni had told him off. The nerve of that little punk trying to be smart and shit. Damn, he thought looking at his watch. He needed to head over to Axcess at the Astrodome in a little while with Adam and Jay. He turned and headed back up the stairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He looked at Rikishi and saw him glued to the TV. He went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Waynie!" Joanie said as she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey baby. Where's Paul?" he asked as her smile faded.  
  
"Well, we had a fight at Axcess earlier. Amy said that Tammy had room for me to sleep here" Joanie explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. Come on in. I can take the pull out bed in the den and you can use my room upstairs" Dwayne offered.  
  
"Thanks Dwayne" she said as he took her bags up to his room. "Hey Kishi", she said as she sat next to him. He handed her a game controller and restarted the game.  
  
**************************  
  
"Son of a bitch!" Marie shouted as she stomped out of the bedroom. "Rikishi! I'm going to whip your ass!" she said running down the stairs almost knocking Dwayne down.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"That bastard put my damn clothes in the bathroom! Then he put pillows and a blanket in the tub" she said pointing to Rikishi still sitting on the couch calmly playing Smackdown 2 on the Playstation.  
  
"Calm down girl, damn! Stop letting him get you so upset" Dwayne said trying to control his laughter.  
  
"I know you hear me!" she shouted over at him.  
  
"Dwayne do you hear something?" Rikishi said unaffected by her ranting and raving.  
  
"Oh, you ignoring me?" Marie said as she ran back upstairs.  
  
"Man leave her alone" Dwayne laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Teach your ass to fuck with me" Marie said coming down the stairs with Rikishi's overnight bag and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Where the hell are you going with my shit?" Rikishi jumped up and ran into the kitchen followed by Dwayne and Joanie.  
  
They entered the kitchen only to see the backdoor open. They walked out into the backyard just in time to see Marie dumping all of Rikishi's clothes into the swimming pool.  
  
"What the fuck!" Rikishi yelled as he grabbed the net up against the house and tried to pull his clothes out of the water.  
  
"Marie, that was uncalled for. His wrestling clothes were in that bag," Dwayne said angrily.  
  
"Well, now his ass can go to Wal-Mart. They have drawers in his size" she yelled.  
  
"Well you know what, they also sell panties in your size too," he said as he walked over and pushed Marie into the pool.  
  
"Marie! Are you okay?" Joanie said falling to her knees and reaching for Marie's hand.  
  
"Her ass needs to cool off" Rikishi laughed stuffing his wet clothes into his bag.  
  
"You goddamn motherfucker, I'll kill you!" Marie yelled as Adam, Jay, Jeff, Tammy, Matt, and Dena ran out into the yard.  
  
"Everybody just calm down" Dwayne said helping Joanie pull Marie out of the pool.  
  
"Rikishi, you can wash your clothes in the washroom" Matt said motioning for Rikishi to follow him. Before following Matt, Rikishi walked back over to where Marie was squeezing water out of her hair.  
  
"Don't ever touch my clothes again," he warned her.  
  
"Fuck you!" she said and spit in his face.  
  
He wiped the spit off his face and smiled at her. "I make you wet just from thinking about me don't I?" he asked in a sexy voice standing close to her.  
  
"You think you make me wet? Bitch I despise your funky ass!" she yelled at him only to cause him to start laughing in her face  
  
"Despise me huh? Well, I fucking hate you. You're a mean evil bitch who needs to be put in her place," he shouted back at her.  
  
"Come on you guys let it go" Dwayne said trying to calm the situation.  
  
"Oh, and I guess that you think you can put me in my so called place?" she said stepping up closer to him.  
  
"Baby, I wouldn't want that job if I was the last man on earth!" he said as he pushed her back into the pool and walked back into the house.  
  
"Ooh I'm going to get his ass if it's the last thing I do!" she yelled sputtering water out of her mouth.  
  
"Marie are you okay?" Tammy asked trying to hold in her urge to laugh.  
  
"His ass is on my list" Marie said with a serious look on her face.  
  
*************************  
  
Wrestlemania XVII Sunday, April 1, 2001  
  
Everyone was tied up in knots as the show continued to run smoothly. Dena and Kathy were constantly busy doing hair and makeup. They were stressed out and on the verge of snapping. Mick Foley was the only person who kept people laughing.  
  
"Hey Tammy, did you think about adding in where I get hit with a chair really hard during the Shane and Vince match?" Mick Foley said with excitement.  
  
"No, Mick! No chair shots" she laughed.  
  
"What if I do it anyway?" he said flashing his toothless grin.  
  
"Then I'll make you actually have to have a regular office during your commissioner spots, which means no tractors or bathroom stalls" she said smiling.  
  
"Ah man! Getting you to give me a break is more painful than having your teeth pulled, or being forced to watch an Al Snow match" he said causing her to burst out laughing just as Al Snow was walking by.  
  
"I heard that Mick!" Al Snow said pointing his finger at Mick who shrugged his shoulders as if he was innocent.  
  
"What if Shane or Vince hit me anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Then its fine Mick" she said giving up arguing with him as she headed to Joanie's locker room.  
  
Joanie was a nervous wreck before her match. Tammy tried to keep her calm. Joanie decided to go get an aspirin out of Paul's bag in his locker room for her headache. Tammy stood there as Joanie pulled a letter out of Paul's bag and fell to her knees as she started reading. Tammy ran over to see if she was okay. Just then, Dwayne, Amy and Matt walked in.  
  
"I can't get her off the floor!" Tammy said in a panic.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"She found that letter in Paul's bag. She won't let me see it and her match with Ivory is in 15 minutes".  
  
"Joanie, honey. It's Dwayne," he said rubbing her face. "Give me the letter" he asked gently as she released it into his hands. He read it and let out a loud curse.  
  
"What is it? Amy asked sounding scared as Jeff entered the room.  
  
"It appears that Hunter and Stephanie are having an affair" Dwayne said with a shocked look on his face. "This is a love letter from Stephanie about how much she misses him" Dwayne explained as he continued to read.  
  
"Fucking bitch!" Joanie shouted as she punched the wall. "I'm okay you guys" she said wiping her tears. "I have a match to do. I'll deal with this later," she said as she walked out the room.  
  
"Damn! Reminds me of the night I got busted for fucking around with Stephanie" Jeff said sadly. "She is a ho! Now I see why you were so mad Tammy. It's not like she was even cute," he said as he came over and hugged her.  
  
"Baby you look worn out" Matt said as he rubbed her shoulders.  
  
"I'm okay. You need to go get ready for the TLC2 match. I need to make sure everyone is aware of any storyline changes," Tammy said starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Babe, you need to rest for the rest of the night. Amy, go check on Joanie and I'm going to make sure Tammy gets back to her office without making any stops in between" Matt said.  
  
"I'll walk her to her office and make sure she lies down until it's time to go" Jeff said pushing her out the door.  
  
"That's right rest!" Matt warned her. "Do what he tells you" Matt said looking at Amy and Dwayne funny. He ran to the door and yelled down the hall, "Don't do everything he says baby. I don't want anymore drama" he said smiling as Tammy shot the finger at him then blew him a kiss.  
  
Jeff kept teasing Tammy on the way to her office. He was really annoying her. She was tied up in knots. She hadn't been able to eat lunch or dinner. She'd been feeling lightheaded off and on all day. Jeff put his arm around her and started flirting with her.  
  
"Jeff, quit it. I don't feel well," she said leaning against the wall.  
  
"You are starting to really change" Jeff accused. "You've been mean lately, even during the threesome you were mean to me. I can't even tease you like I used to. Have I lost that privilege?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not mean. I just don't feel like being teased okay?" she said trying not to sound pissed off.  
  
"I don't know how Matt has been putting up with this attitude. You know, I'll call you out on it before he will" he laughed. "You may be his Angelface, but I know you for what you truly are. You are my little fallen angel" Jeff said teasingly caressing her face.  
  
"Jeff, no stop touching me! Now!" she pushed him away and turned to walk away before passing out in the hallway.  
  
*****************************  
  
Tammy awoke lying on the table in the medical attention room. She sat up just to have Matt and Dwayne push her back down. Terry, one of the attendants asked her had she eaten much earlier in the day. Matt answered no before she could. Terry took her blood pressure twice before pulling Matt, Dwayne, and Jeff over to the side. Terry then suggested to her that she be driven to the emergency room to see a doctor just as a precaution.  
  
"No, you two have a match" she fussed at Matt.  
  
"Baby, the show is over. You slept through it" he told her.  
  
"Oh, I missed everything" she said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, my Dad tapes every show and Pay Per View. We'll look at it this weekend okay?" he said holding her hand.  
  
"Okay. I'm ready to be checked out then" she smiled as she sat up.  
  
After being examined by a doctor at the hospital she was checked into a room for overnight observation. Matt, Amy, Jeff, and Joanie stayed the night with her before heading to the hotel to get some sleep. Finally the next morning Doctor Nugent came in to give her and Matt the results of her tests.  
  
"Well, we found out what caused the fainting Ms. Littrell. Your blood sugar was low due to not eating the whole day' said Dr. Nugent.  
  
"I told you to eat!" Matt scolded her.  
  
"Yes, she will definitely have to eat 3 full meals a day for at least the next 6 ½ months because you're pregnant" Dr. Nugent smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Matt said  
  
"Say what?" Tammy said sitting up in the bed.  
  
"You heard me right. She's close to three months. I suspect the two of you will have a little bundle in your arms by mid October" Dr. Nugent said walking towards Matt to shake his hand. "Congratulations" he told them as he walked out the room.  
  
Jeff walked in the room looking at the dumb looks on their faces. He started to get scared that something terrible was wrong with her. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"Well, she's fine. The fainting was due to her being 10 weeks pregnant" Matt said staring at Jeff.  
  
"Oh shit! That's great bro!" he said hugging Matt only to see the concerned look on his face when he pulled away from him. "She got pregnant in the middle of January?" Jeff said looking at her sad eyes. "Fuck! Don't you guys think like that! This isn't my baby! I swear. I promised to keep my distance from this relationship".  
  
"Well, now it appears that you could be a father come October" Matt said staring out the hospital window.  
  
"Matt, come here" Tammy said holding her hand out to him. "This is our baby. I feel it in my heart" she said kissing him gently. "I want to go home, to Cameron".  
  
*************************  
  
"Pregnant?" Dwayne shouted as he dropped the weights that he was lifting almost breaking Jericho's foot. He felt as if his whole world was caving in. She'd gone and gotten herself pregnant, by a Hardy no less. She was killing him, slowly but surely.  
  
"She says she'll continue working up until the end of September" Chris said picking up the weights and handing one to Adam and the other to Jay. Just then Jeff walked into the gym and was flagged down by Chris.  
  
"What's up junior? About to be an uncle huh?" Chris teased.  
  
"Yep, it appears so" Jeff said catching Dwayne watching him. He knew, Jeff thought. Dwayne knew he could be the father because he'd told him that they'd all been together more than once. Shit, he'd been with her for 3 straight days when Matt was in Europe. Even Matt didn't know about that. He could be the father of her child. They'd discussed having kids when they were together. Jeff decided to go off to work out by himself, he needed to think. Soon as that baby was born he needed to get a DNA test done secretly. He had to know. He just wanted to be a part of the kid's life if it was his. Sixth months was a long time to wait but he had to be patient and bide his time.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey what are you up to?" Dwayne asked sauntering into Tammy's office.  
  
"Oh, trying to relax. You?" she asked as he sat across from her.  
  
"Dwayne, I'm really concerned about this fight with Rhyno tonight" she told him.  
  
"Hey, Shane knows Rhyno and I can't stand each other. We need this match to get all the animosity out of the way," Dwayne said standing up and throwing his WCW Championship belt over his right shoulder.  
  
"Dwayne, just don't get gored" she begged.  
  
"Hey, stop worrying about me and focus on keeping that baby healthy" he said patting her on her belly.  
  
"Stop! Everyone is doing that!" she said pushing him away.  
  
"Hey, I'll hang around your ass so much that that baby will come out looking like me" he laughed. "Matt will be trying to kick the Rock's ass" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Don't say that!" she said putting her head in her hand.  
  
"Hey? This baby was conceived during one of the threesomes you had with Matt and Jeff wasn't it?" he asked holding her face up so that he could see her eyes.  
  
"Yes" she answered abruptly.  
  
"Damn it Tammy! This is fucked up," he said.  
  
"I think that Matt will leave me if this is Jeff's baby," she said in between sobs.  
  
"No, they both will be there for you. They're here for you now and so am I" Dwayne said softly.  
  
"I don't want to lose Matt," she said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You won't. Now stop all of this crying. You're upsetting the baby. You know they can feel your emotions don't you?" he asked caressing the back of her neck.  
  
"You're right, I have to pull myself together," she said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Hey, is this a bad time?" Torrie Wilson asked standing in the doorway staring at Dwayne on his knee in front of Tammy.  
  
"No, I was just having a hormonal moment" Tammy smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk" Dwayne said standing and leaving the office.  
  
"How may I help you?" Tammy asked.  
  
"As you know my fiancee Billy Kidman is fighting Tajiri tonight. I was wondering if you planned on splitting up Tajiri and I so that I could be Billy's manager?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know Torrie. We'll have to see how the fans react. I think we could touch on you two being attracted to one another and see how it goes" Tammy offered.  
  
"Okay, that's all I wanted. I'd really like to be more involved with the matches too" she added.  
  
"Ooh, like interfering? I can do that for you real soon" Tammy told her smiling.  
  
"Oh great! I can't wait" Torrie said heading out of the office leaving the door opened.  
  
************************ SmackDown Philadelphia  
  
"Oh my God! Did you see Jeff hit Steph with the Twist of Fate earlier?" Amy laughed sitting on the arm of the couch in Tammy's office.  
  
"Oh yea, I saw it. Should I be sad that she was really hurt?" Tammy smiled at Amy.  
  
"No way! He should have drawn blood!" Amy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Wow! If the fans heard the lovely Lita speaking like this!" Tammy grinned walking over to sit next to Amy.  
  
"Hey, this is Amy talking. I can't stand that bitch!" she laughed pushing her red hair back.  
  
"Hey Angelface" Matt said walking to the door.  
  
"You going to wait backstage while Jeff and HHH fight?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, I want to be close for my cue to nail Hunter" he said looking tired.  
  
"Well, I'll go with you" Tammy said walking to the door and hugging him. "Amy you want to come?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to chill in your office because I'm supposed to be home recuperating remember?" she laughed.  
  
"So am I" Matt said.  
  
"No, you guys go ahead. I'm cool," she said lying down on the couch.  
  
"Okay. See you later" Matt said closing the door and pulling Tammy towards the backstage area with him.  
  
"You okay with Jeff becoming IC champ tonight?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I have no choice. I get to attack Austin on Raw next week but I don't get a WWF title shot" he said disappointed.  
  
"Baby, I wish I could do something" Tammy said squeezing his hand.  
  
"I know you do. Shane claims that it was Heyman's idea to let Jeff have a victory over HHH" Matt said stopping at the monitor as Jeff hit a Whisper in the Wind on HHH.  
  
"Do you ever wonder if you weren't with me that you'd be getting the push instead of Jeff?" Tammy asked after wondering if he thought being with her was ruining his wrestling career.  
  
"No! I never thought that baby," he said caressing her face. "Don't think I feel like that especially without asking me first. We're a family and that's all that matters" he said as a stagehand whispered 2 minutes to Matt and handed him a chair to hit HHH with to help Jeff win the IC title.  
  
"I just needed to know" she whispered and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"What if I said that I did feel that way? What were you going to do? Break up with me?" he grinned.  
  
"Maybe" she teased.  
  
"I'll never let you go Angel," he said as the stagehand shouted 1 minute.  
  
"I love you Matty," she said tugging on his shirt.  
  
"I love you too Angelface" he said holding her hands.  
  
I'll never leave you," she said kissing him deeply.  
  
"Better not or I'll have to kill you" he said staring into her eyes as the stagehand yelled 20 seconds.  
  
"Oh really?" she laughed looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"Yes really" he said nodding his head as he leaned down and kissed her. He turned and grabbed the chair and headed up the stairs leading to the stage leaving Tammy stunned.  
  
"Was he kidding? He had to be!" she said laughing to herself. "Wasn't he?"  
  
**************************** Raw Univ. of Tennessee  
  
"Say son! That's the last time you get to beat the hell out of Stone Cold Steve Austin and get away with it" Steve said pointing at Matt.  
  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted" Matt laughed hugging Tammy.  
  
"You guys were really good tonight," Tammy said.  
  
"Aren't I always? I can't give credit to your mealy mouthed boyfriend there" Steve said nodding at Matt.  
  
"That's cold Steve!" Matt laughed.  
  
"That's why I'm Stone Cold! What? I'm just bullshitting you! What? I say, I'm just bullshitting you!" Austin laughed walking over to Debra.  
  
He's funny as hell" Matt laughed.  
  
"You ready to shoot the scene with Jeff?" Amy said approaching them.  
  
"Yea, I'll be back in about 15 minutes sweetie," Matt said walking to the locker room with Amy.  
  
"Hey! Tammy! How are you doing?" Shane McMahon asked as he pulled Tammy in for a hug.  
  
"I'm fine. What are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Hold up, a minute Tammy. Steve! Remember what I told you?" he said pointing at Steve who looked to be pissed.  
  
"Yea! I remember! I don't like it but I remember!" Steve said grabbing Debra and heading down the hall.  
  
"I was looking for you. I want you to come to Stamford on Wednesday for a meeting with my father and I. All of the writers will be there. We want to have a follow up meeting in two weeks as well. We're trying to come up with something that will boost the ratings up to Wrestlemania standards," Shane said excitedly. "Why don't you come to my office and we can discuss it more" Shane said pulling her towards his office.  
  
********************  
  
"Where have you been!" Matt asked flinching while looking at the monitor.  
  
"Shane was talking me to death in his office" Tammy said walking up to the monitor just as HHH dropped Jeff across his knee face first. "Oh my God! That definitely had to hurt!" Tammy screamed covering her mouth.  
  
"He's trying to catch his breath but Hunter keeps knocking the air out of him," Matt said in a pissed off tone. "Come on Jeff! Think!" he shouted at the monitor. "You need to move. Austin will attack me in a few minutes with a chair" he said remembering the time.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few" she said kissing him goodbye.  
  
A few minutes later on the way to her office Tammy ran into Molly Holly. "Hey Molly" Tammy smiled as Shane came out of his office.  
  
"Hey Tammy. I'm checking out Matt and Jeff getting annihilated with chairshots in the ring.  
  
"What?" Tammy shouted staring at the monitor as Matt took a chair shot to the head and HHH started beating Jeff with the chair and came back to hit Matt in the head with the chair again. "No!" Tammy shouted running towards the backstage area as Shane grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go! You knew this was going to happen!" she shouted trying to get away from Shane.  
  
"You can't go out there! You could be hurt and you're pregnant!" Shane shouted in her ear trying to calm her down as she screamed looking up at a monitor hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"That's why you tried to keep me in your office! Why Shane? Why would you let them be attacked like that?" she cried as Austin choked Jeff with a belt on the monitor. "No! Amy cannot be beaten again!" Tammy shouted at Shane as HHH begged her to get in the ring to help Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Relax! Taker and Kane will help her!" he said grabbing her by the shoulders. Calm down!" Shane shouted as Kane and Undertaker went out to ring as Austin and HHH ran like scalded dogs.  
  
"Shane that's just plain dirty!" Tammy said pulling away from him walking towards the backstage area.  
  
"Wait up!" Molly Holly yelled as she walked up alongside Tammy. "That bastard will get his one day!" Molly muttered looking back at a satisfied Shane.  
  
"If I ever have a way to stick it to him one day, I won't hesitate!" Tammy said standing at the bottom of the stairs as Michael Hayes helped Matt down the stairs while Jeff was slumped over Sgt. Slaughter's shoulder.  
  
"You ladies move back. They need medical attention," Michael said rushing a half-conscious Matt down the hall.  
  
"Jeff! Are you conscious?" Tammy asked as Slaughter walked past them with him limp over his shoulder.  
  
"I'm vaguely aware of my surroundings" he grinned looking up at Tammy as Amy came down the stairs.  
  
"Jeff, is Matt okay?" Amy asked grabbing Tammy's hand nervously. "I didn't know what to do" Amy said in a disappointed tone. "I wasn't told any of this storyline where Matt gets constant chairshots. I was told it would be just 3 right before we went out" she whined.  
  
"It's okay Amy. Shane is up to no good. Again!" Tammy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Jeff I hope your okay!" Molly said with concern.  
  
"I will be. I'm concerned about Matt though," Jeff said as Slaughter put him down.  
  
"I'm going to go check on him," Tammy said.  
  
"No! You need to calm down!" Jeff said throwing his hands up to stop her.  
  
"We'll both stay here until you find out his condition" Molly said standing next to Tammy and Amy as Paul and Steve came down the stairs followed by Taker and Kane.  
  
"Is Matt okay?" Paul asked.  
  
"We don't know yet," Jeff said heading off to check on Matt.  
  
"Tammy, I'm sorry you weren't warned. I didn't want to upset you. I refused to attack Lita again," Steve said sadly.  
  
"I understand. I just wish I was warned" Tammy said walking off.  
  
"Tammy wait! I'm sorry. You know I'd never purposely hurt Matt. I got caught up in the moment and swung a little too hard on that second shot Shane told me to give him" Paul said as Amy walked up and slapped him hard as she could.  
  
"You're an animal! The best thing that ever happened to Joanie was losing you to Stephanie's skanky ass!" Amy shouted as she headed towards the women's locker room.  
  
"Tammy! He's conscious!" Jeff hollered from the door waving for her to come in.  
  
"Matt?" she whispered as she saw a doctor shining a light in his eyes.  
  
"I'm okay baby," Matt said while another doctor was stitching his forehead up.  
  
"You had me scared. You didn't warn me about the chair shots in the ring" she said staring at the huge gash at the top of his head as the doctor separated his hair to clean the wound.  
  
"Ouch!" he said ducking his head as the doctor dabbed the wound with antiseptic before stitching it up. "Shane's ass told me three chairshots. Only one to the head" he said angrily.  
  
"You have a slight concussion Matt, that means you need to take it easy the next few days. No working out because it could cause dizziness" the doctor warned him.  
  
"Yes sir. I guess that means my baby will have to wait on me hand and foot" he smiled poking Tammy as the doctor stitched him up.  
  
"Shit, his ass is okay. I'll see you two after I shower" Jeff laughed leaving out.  
  
"I'll definitely take care of you sweetie" Tammy grinned.  
  
"You always do" he grinned.  
  
**************************  
  
WWF Backlash: 04-21-01  
  
Kansas City  
  
"Hey beautiful" Jeff said smiling from the doorway with one hand behind his back.  
  
"Hey you" Tammy smiled motioning for him to come in and have a seat.  
  
"You taking care of yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm taking care of myself" she said leaning back in the chair.  
  
"You ate dinner yet?" he asked looking at the clock.  
  
"No, not yet" she answered preparing herself for his tirade.  
  
"I figured you hadn't," he said sitting a Chick-Fil-A bag in front of her.  
  
"What is this?" she asked opening the bag. "Mmm, a chicken salad with honey mustard and lemonade" she grinned. "You know me so well" she laughed pulling the container out of the bag.  
  
"Yes I do. You haven't eaten since noon. You have to keep the baby fed" he grinned pulling a piece of lettuce from her salad. She popped him on the hand. "Ouch, you hit me!" he said in shock.  
  
"Never touch a pregnant woman's food. We don't like sharing" she said stuffing a piece of chicken in her mouth.  
  
"My God! Is this what we have to look forward to for the next few months?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Honestly, my emotions are all over the place. I don't know what I'll feel from one moment to the next" she told him continuing to eat.  
  
"Okay, well I guess I'll have to walk on eggshells huh?" he laughed.  
  
"No, you're my buddy. You'll be safe" she giggled.  
  
"Hey, I want you to know that I know that this baby could be mine" he said out of the blue causing her to spit her lemonade onto the desk.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Look, we both know so stop pretending besides the threesome, that those three days we had together never happened" he said leaning on her desk staring her in the eye.  
  
"Okay, yes it's a possibility. I can't think about that now" she said leaning back rubbing her small round belly.  
  
"I think this is my baby and I will lay claim to it if it's mine," he said seriously.  
  
"Jeff, don't do this please" she said touching his hand.  
  
"Tammy, we talked about having a family together all the time. This may be the chance we need to find our way back to one another. I still have feelings for you sweetie," he said grabbing her hand.  
  
"I will always love you Jeff. I just don't think I'm in love with you" she admitted.  
  
"What is it about Matt that attracts you to him when you never even noticed him before?" he asked genuinely.  
  
"I don't know it's like I got to know him from the talks we had during his problems with Amy. I always felt that he was a good guy. I never saw him as a good guy for me until after he admitted his true feelings for me. I fought with everything I had to not love him but it happened so quickly," she said looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"I see. I need to go get warmed up for my match" he said standing up.  
  
"Jeff wait! Take care of yourself out there. No stunts too crazy okay? I worry about you" she told him as she stood and walked over to hug him tightly.  
  
"You know I never think about my moves before a match, that's what Matt does. I get out there and just do it with no care in the world" he said pulling away from her.  
  
"That's what frightens me so much," she said pulling him back to her by his shirt.  
  
"Tammy, I no longer have anything to live for so why not take risks? Will you come back to me if I promised to be more careful?" he asked looking deep into her eyes waiting for an answer. Before she could answer he pulled away from her. "Well, I hope he makes you happy. I'll be honest with you, I still feel like we have a hell of a lot more in common than you'll ever have with Matt" he said walking out leaving her feeling sad at the way things ended between them.  
  
****************************  
  
"You okay?" Rob asked standing over her smiling.  
  
"Oh hi Rob, I didn't see you standing there" she smiled trying to sit up on the couch.  
  
"No, you don't have to get up. I just came by to hang out with you for a few minutes" Rob said sitting next to her.  
  
"I saw Eddie Guerrero earlier. He seemed to have been drinking so you be careful out there in the ring with him," she warned.  
  
"Yea, I heard he's drinking a bit much" Rob said. "I'll protect myself. I'm R-V-D," he said pointing his thumbs over his shoulders causing her to laugh. "So, you're staying out of trouble?" he asked touching her belly.  
  
"Yea, I'm staying away from the action for now. All I do is sleep lately" she said sounding upset.  
  
"That happens. You can't rip and run around like you used to. You're sleeping for two now," he said pushing on her belly as Matt walked into the office.  
  
"What's up Rob?" Matt said in an uncaring tone as he pushed Tammy over and sat down on the couch and pulled her head into his lap.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to you later. Take care of yourself sweetie" Rob said closing the door behind him.  
  
"You were rude Matt" Tammy said quickly.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I can't come hang out with my girlfriend?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Yes you can," she said covering his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Can I have a kiss then?" he asked leaning down to kiss her.  
  
"I love you," she said looking up at him.  
  
"I love you too," he said getting up and sliding behind her on the couch.  
  
"Are you going to take a nap with me?" she asked snuggling against him.  
  
"No, I want to see the rest of the matches" he answered while looking up at the TV on the wall. "Just go to sleep Angelface," he whispered as her eyes closed and sleep took over her body.  
*****************************  
  
"Oh my God! Get the fuck out of the way!" Shannon Moore yelled as he stood up on the couch turning the game controller in his hand.  
  
"Watch out Shan! That's bullshit!" yelled Shane Helms as the car on the screen crashed into a lamppost.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Tammy asked smiling from the doorway.  
  
"Oh hey babe, we were just playing some video games" Matt said grinning sitting on the floor punching on the game controller in his hand.  
  
"You cooking tonight or am I?" she asked throwing him a hint.  
  
"Well, we were going to go get some take out" Matt said.  
  
"Works for me" she said heading to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as he saw her dipping a pickle into the jar of peanut butter. "Baby, what are you doing?" he asked twisting his mouth into a frown as he tried to pull the peanut butter jar out of her hand.  
  
"Eating" she said calmly.  
  
"That?" he said pointing to the pickle in the peanut butter jar.  
  
"Yes, I have a taste for this" she said grabbing the gallon of Hawaiian Punch out of the refrigerator and turning it up as she gulped half of the juice from the container.  
  
"Whoa! Baby slow down before you drown the baby or make yourself sick" he laughed pulling the juice out of her hand.  
  
"Matthew I'm thirsty" she complained.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll go get dinner right now okay?" he said kissing her on the forehead. "What do you want?" he asked getting his keys off the key rack.  
  
"Whatever you want," she said smiling.  
  
"Umm, no. I'm getting sushi. You need a meal with lots of vegetables," he said scolding her.  
  
"You forced me to eat carrots with my lunch. I hate carrots! Consider this pickle as a vegetable for tonight" she pouted as she picked up the pickle and bit into it.  
  
"Okay okay, what do you want?" he asked again.  
  
"Pizza" she said innocently.  
  
"No. No pizza tonight" he said sternly.  
  
"Please Matty. I always eat healthy meals. Let me splurge sometimes" she said pulling him close to her so that she could hug him.  
  
"Okay, long as it has some type of vegetables on it" he said wagging his finger at her.  
  
"Okay" she said picking up the phone and dialed for takeout. "A large pizza with Pepperoni, Sausage, Beef, Onions, Bell Peppers, and Mushrooms. Oh yes, a two liter of Coke. Hold on a minute" she said into the receiver. "Matt do you guys want anything?" she asked causing his mouth to fall open.  
  
"Baby, give me the phone. That will be all for that order" he said as he got the amount. "Girl, you cannot eat all of that pizza by yourself" he laughed hanging up the phone.  
  
"I might. I'm eating for two" she challenged as she pulled him close and palmed his ass. "I want to fuck you right now," she said in a low whisper staring into his eyes.  
  
"You coming back to play the game?" Shannon asked standing in the kitchen doorway staring at them.  
  
"Umm, not right now. Here's $20 for the pizza when it arrives and you guys can go get the food for us after the pizza gets here" he said handing Shannon $50.  
  
"Oh okay" Shannon smiled as he realized what was going on when he saw Tammy's hands on Matt's ass.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes," Matt said pulling Tammy down the hallway to their bedroom.  
  
"Come here" she growled as she kissed him hard and then pushed him down on the bed and pulled his cock out and started sucking on it with a vengeance.  
  
"Oh my damn!" Matt moaned as she went all the way down on his cock.  
  
"You like that baby?" she asked as she started licking and sucking on his balls.  
  
"Oh yea. Just like that" he said in between breaths.  
  
"I want you inside me right now" she said standing and removing her summer dress, bra and panties.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong with you? Why are you so horny all of a sudden?" he asked laughing.  
  
"I don't know but I feel like I can fuck you all night" she said as she straddled him and pushed his cock into her wet pussy.  
  
"Damnnn! Baby you feel so good. Yea, slide that pussy up and down my cock" he said as he played with her clit.  
  
"Oh Matt, yes. Play with my clit baby" she moaned as she started to slam her pussy down on his cock real hard.  
  
"Fuck! Oh shit. You're going to make me cum too soon baby," he said as he watched her cum run down his cock as it slid in and out of her pussy.  
  
"Oh my." was all she was able to get out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to convulse and contract around his cock causing his toes to curl up as he came. He gripped the sheet with his left hand while holding her around the waist with his right one.  
  
"Fuuucckkk!" was the only word that he could fathom in his mind at the moment as he came while she continued to convulse every time he touched her with his hands.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she shouted as she continued to gasp for air and convulse. Her pussy lips tightened around his cock giving off a constant vibration that made his cock hard again.  
  
"Baby" he said grabbing her breasts and squeezing them together as he licked back and forth over each nipple. "What the fuck?" he said as her pussy started to feel even wetter as he grabbed her around the waist causing little moans to escape from her lips as they stared into each others eyes. He sat up and grabbed her around the waist and started to pound into her like a jackhammer. "Yea, you like that don't you?" he said hooking his arms under hers and holding her around her shoulders. He used her shoulders to force her down harder onto him as she came again. He could feel her cum squirting onto his cock. He looked down and the sight of her white cum all over his cock drove him crazy.  
  
"Too much!" she gasped as she put her left hand on his chest and grabbed him around the neck with her right one trying to push him away as she continued to convulse and grind against him causing his cock to empty its load again into her slick cunt.  
  
"Goddamn what the fuck was that?" he asked as she collapsed against him and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so weak. Matt just let me rest here a minute" she groaned kissing him on his neck.  
  
"Baby, you came like a man. I could feel you're cum squirting onto my dick. You were having multiple orgasms too," he said nuzzling against her shoulder.  
  
"I know. Wasn't it great?" she groaned as she realized his hair was no longer pulled back in a ponytail but lay around his face damp with sweat.  
  
"You fucked my hair out of its ponytail" he laughed pushing his damp hair back off his face.  
  
"Diz-amn! If you guys can come up for air, the pizza is here!" Shane shouted through the door.  
  
"You guys could hear us in there?" Matt asked loudly.  
  
"Hell yea! Even with the TV volume turned up" he laughed. "We're heading out to pick up some food. We'll be back in a little while. Think you two will be finished?" Shane asked as they heard Shannon whisper something causing Shane to laugh. "We'll be back in about 30 minutes, oh and Jeff called and said he's on his way home so we're going to pick him something up also" Shane said.  
  
"Okay! I'll be out by the time you guys get back," Matt said through laughter.  
  
"Alright man!" Shannon said through the door.  
  
"Well, I think I can move now" Tammy said trying to climb off of Matt. "I'll rent a movie on pay per view while you guys hang out" she told Matt.  
  
"Wait, we have about 30 minutes. Let's try again for that earth shattering multiple orgasm you just put on me," he said pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
******************  
  
"Man, the sex is totally off the chain lately" Matt said pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
"Hey, you only start worrying when the sex stops" Adam laughed grabbing his jacket off the hanger.  
  
"So, you say she was cumming like a guy?" Jay asked still trying to imagine how it felt.  
  
"Yea, it was like it was constantly happening, the squirting I mean" Matt said.  
  
"See, what you've just experienced is pregnancy hormones at its highest peak" Dwayne said crossing his leg.  
  
"Shit I can deal with that for the next few months. Hell, I wish they could sell women those hormones like viagra" Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh they do" Jeff added as he continued to color his hair in the mirror.  
  
"How do you know?" Adam asked.  
  
"Man, I look at TV. They show the commercials during Jerry Springer" Jeff said turning back to the mirror.  
  
"Lord, listen at his ass. Matt my friend, I think what you've experienced is pregnant pussy" Dwayne laughed as he took a sip of his soda and sat it back on the table next to him.  
  
"Pregnant pussy?" Matt said with a funny look on his face.  
  
"Oh yea, it's tighter, wetter, hotter than normal pussy. It does things to a man," Dwayne said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Oh man, you're crazy!" Jay laughed.  
  
"No, I'm serious. I've experienced it" Dwayne said shaking his head. "Had me whining like a little bitch, not to mention it had my toes all curled up like I had arthritis and shit. Thought my toes were going to be stuck like that forever" he laughed.  
  
"Damn! I want to experience that," Jay said smiling.  
  
"Shit, I did! That's what happened to me. I was grasping the sheets and everything," Matt admitted as he sat down smiling. "I can get used to that" he blushed.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Jeff said trimming his beard in the mirror.  
  
"You guys make me want to find a pregnant woman just to experience this shit. That's it! I have to get new friends," Jay said folding his arms across his chest and shaking his head in shame.  
  
*************************  
  
"What? It was like that?" Dena said as she jumped out of the chair and sat in the one closest to Tammy.  
  
"Yes, it was amazing! I couldn't stop twitching" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Did he look scared?" Kathy asked as she applied base on Tammy's face.  
  
"No, he was too into it. He was too busy yelling, "Ohh shit, goddamn!" Tammy giggled.  
  
"So, he screamed like a little bitch?" Marie laughed causing Dena to pop her on her arm as she pushed her into a chair to curl her hair.  
  
"I'm in your head with a curling iron. Stop moving so much" Dena fussed.  
  
"He was so hot we did it again after Shannon and Shane left to get something to eat" Tammy laughed. "The hits just kept on coming later that night," she said grinning deviously.  
  
"Yea, she's in love" Kathy laughed as she applied eye shadow to her eyes.  
  
"More like whipped," Marie said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I love my baby" Tammy blushed.  
  
"Umm hmm. You still loving his brother too?" Marie asked cutting her eye at Dena who was threatening to burn her with the curling iron.  
  
"No, Jeff has been flying home off and on with Nora for the weekend" Tammy said.  
  
"Molly Holly, Nora?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Yes, and he seems to be a lot happier so I'm happy for him" Tammy said cheerfully.  
  
"Well they are a cute couple. I hope it works out for them," Kathy said.  
  
"Oh please! It won't last. He's a man! He'll fuck it up sooner or later," Marie said in an angry tone.  
  
"Marie, just so you know. I'm going out to dinner with Booker tonight" Dena said.  
  
"I don't care. You can have my leftovers" Marie laughed.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" Dena asked turning the chair motioning for Marie to get out of the chair as Trish Stratus walked in and sat in the chair.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Trish smiled.  
  
"Men and how all of them are dogs" Marie said quickly.  
  
"We don't all agree with her" Tammy told Trish.  
  
"I think there are some decent guys out there. You just have to find them," Trish said leaning back in the chair as Dena applied oil to her hair.  
  
"Hmm, I say we just put a collar on all men and guide them around on leashes" Marie said seriously.  
  
"You must have had your heart broken in the past" Trish said.  
  
"No, I'll just never fall in love" Marie said adamantly.  
  
"I feel sorry for you when you do fall in love" Kathy laughed as she mixed powders to match Trish's skin tone.  
  
"Humph! It will never happen" Marie said grabbing her purse and briefcase and pushed the door open and walked out.  
  
"She's definitely had her heart broken before" Trish said quietly.  
  
"Yea, but she'll never admit it" Tammy said.  
  
"I wonder who it was," Kathy said.  
  
"Hmm, I'm sure we could narrow it down" Dena said as she started to think back through to all of the various relationships Marie had in the past. "Okay, then again this may take awhile. I'm talking months" she laughed as the other three women sat there with their mouths hanging open.  
  
****************************  
  
Friday  
  
"Jeff?" Tammy called out as she walked up the steps to Jeff's new house.  
  
"Yeah?" he shouted from the side of the house.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked walking around to the side of the house only to be attacked by a little tan dog yapping at her heels.  
  
"Down Liger!" Jeff said as he grabbed the dog up into his arms.  
  
"You have a dog? I thought you weren't moving in yet?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not. I still need a pet" he laughed as he tickled Liger's belly.  
  
"Is he named after Jushin Thunder Liger?" she smiled as the dog allowed her to scratch behind his ears.  
  
"Yea, you know me well," he said handing her the dog.  
  
"Whoa! Where are you going?" she said in a panicky voice.  
  
"I'm trying to get my track together here in the front. You know I'll need to have new volcanoes built too". "Have a seat on one of the chairs" he said motioning towards the steps. You're in no condition to be walking around here. There's too many holes in the yard right now," he said guiding her to sit in one of the chairs.  
  
"Jeff? Your dog?" she said lifting up the squirming Liger.  
  
"He likes you. You should practice with him" he grinned.  
  
"Practice what?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"How to hold the baby. You can get an idea of what to expect" Jeff told her as he scooped Liger in his arms and cradled him like a baby.  
  
"Jeff, my baby isn't a dog. I've taken care of many babies in my life. You're the one who needs to practice" she told him as she stood up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going? You just got here," he said grabbing her by the hand.  
  
"Well, you seem to be a little busy" she told him.  
  
"Never too busy for you. Come on, we can sit on the couch but I haven't gotten a coffee table or anything yet" he said pulling her into the house. "Let me wash my hands right quick" he said walking into the half bath next to the door. A few seconds later he came out with wet hands and wiped them on his shorts.  
  
"Wow! This is really nice Jeff," she said walking down the long spacious hallway.  
  
"Yea, I'll keep one room empty until I figure out what I want to do with it. Another room will be just for me to write and do my painting in and the other 2 will be guest rooms," he said pulling her around the corner to another room. "This will be my bedroom," he said waving his hand towards the huge room. "I haven't gotten a bed yet. I just made a pallet on the floor for now" he said pointing to the huge pillows and covers on the floor.  
  
"Nice, really nice. I'd love to help you fix it up if you'd let me," she said walking into the huge bathroom. "I love these huge tubs!" she said running her hand along the marble design. She turned the faucet on and washed her hands with the bar of soap as Jeff grinned at her.  
  
"You're welcome to come use it anytime," he said looking at her seriously.  
  
"Jeff, stop it" she said trying to hide her discomfort.  
  
"What? You'll be visiting my house every time you bring my baby over to see me" he said placing his hand on her stomach.  
  
"This may not be your baby Jeff. Don't get your hopes up okay?" she said pushing his hand off of her stomach.  
  
"You're really big to be 4 months. What are you eating?" he teased.  
  
"Ha ha very funny! I'm eating everything in sight. I can't control the urges and it's driving me crazy!" she said thinking of the hell she was putting Matt through.  
  
"I heard about the sexual urges. I wouldn't mind helping out in that department" Jeff smiled pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"Jeff no!" she whined walking into the hallway.  
  
"Why not? We were always good together. We could be again for a little while," he said leaning over and kissing her behind her ear.  
  
"It won't work Jeff" she laughed as he grabbed her and placed butterfly kisses down her neck causing her to gasp and try to push him away.  
  
"Won't work huh?" he murmured against the base of her throat.  
  
"Jeff, don't!" she said pushing his head.  
  
"Why won't you let me please you? Why not have your cake and eat it too" he said in a low voice.  
  
"I'm pregnant Jeff! I don't feel too sexy right now okay?" she said.  
  
"Come here" he said pulling her into his bedroom. "Sit down" he told her as he got down on his knees and sat down on the cover. "You are so beautiful to me Tammy," he said pulling her down next to him.  
  
"Jeff, how is it that you always know the right things to say?" she asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know" he smiled taking off his red, black and white plaid shirt.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked eyeing the white tank top he was starting to pull over his head.  
  
"It's hot outside. I'm just trying to cool off" he said fluffing a pillow and leaning back against it.  
  
"Oh I see. So, when are you moving in officially?" she asked.  
  
"By the New Year" he answered placing a pillow next to his and pulling her back onto it so that she was lying next to him.  
  
"Wow, so you're really moving out on us?" she smiled up at him as she kicked off her sandals.  
  
"Yes, it's about time" he said looking down at her with a faraway look in his green eyes.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked causing him to smile.  
  
"Oh nothing" he said placing his hand on her stomach and pulling her shirt up so that he could rub her bare stomach.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked again placing her hand over his hand on her stomach.  
  
"There's a little person in there waiting to come out. Growing and getting stronger to come into the world. This could be my son or daughter. What will I do if it's a little girl? I don't know anything about combing hair or matching clothes with ribbons and stockings" he said nervously.  
  
"Jeff, stop worrying. This may not even be your child. Don't worry about it right now," she said trying to reassure him.  
  
"You don't understand. This is my baby. I feel it in my soul. I know this is my child" he argued.  
  
"Okay, let's say this is your child. What do you want? Visitation rights? That would be no problem," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Tammy, would it be so bad if this was my child?"  
  
"No, it wouldn't be a bad thing" she sighed.  
  
"Good, you were scaring me there for a minute" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Kiss me back" he demanded as her cupped her left breast in his hand and pinched her nipple gently.  
  
"Jeff we can't do this" she said trying to sit up.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't. I need you baby. We need each other," he said as he plunged his tongue into her mouth and started unbuttoning her shirt. He deepened the kiss as he quickly removed her shirt, skirt, bra and panties. She started to pull his shorts down over his hips. She stopped and looked into his eyes.  
  
"No, this isn't going to happen" she whispered against his mouth before he trailed soft kisses down her neck while pulling his shorts off.  
  
"Oh my God Jeff!" she screamed as he continued running his tongue along her neck and into her ear causing her to jerk from the tingles running up and down her spine.  
  
"Fuck, I want you so bad" he said as he climbed on top of her and felt how wet she was. "You're so fucking wet," he said staring into her brown eyes.  
  
"Jeff what are we doing?" she asked breathing heavy.  
  
"What we both know we want," he said as he slid into her.  
  
"Ohhh my fuckin. oh yea" she cried out as he drilled into her. "Right there, right there, that's the spot. Yes! Oh Jeff it feels too good," she shouted. She bit down on his neck as she began to shudder and raise her hips up to push him deeper into her. A few minutes later he stopped pumping into her as he watched in amazement as she slammed her pussy against his cock like a woman possessed.  
  
"Ahhh shit. Pussy feels so goooood" he groaned as he turned her on her left side and put her right leg against his chest while he straddled her left leg. "I'm going to bury this cock so deep in your pussy that you'll think I'm still in you two days from now" he said as he slammed his cock into her dripping cunt. He pounded into her so hard that the only sound to be heard was that of his balls slapping against her soaked pussy.  
  
"Jeff, I can't take it anymore," she said trying to push him off of her. He grabbed her right arm so she couldn't push him away and continued to pound into her as hard as he could. "Oh my God, cumming cumming!" she shouted as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started reaching for him and gasping for air. "Oh yea fuck me harder! I never want you to stop fucking me!" she moaned staring into his eyes as her pussy continued to convulse and suck him deeper into her warmth until he released his load into her. She grabbed her right breast and started sucking on her nipple.  
  
"Oh damn baby, that's so fucking sexy" he said bending down and licking her nipple as both of their tongues touched as they licked and pulled on her nipple together. They started kissing as he pulled his cock out of her pussy and eased it into her ass.  
  
"Oh yes! Jeff, fuck my ass!" she demanded as he lay on his side and scooted up behind her to plunge his cock deeper into her ass.  
  
"Oh baby, I can feel your pussy contracting while I'm in your ass," he said through half closed eyes as he slid two fingers into her pussy causing her to whimper as she bounced up and down on his cock and fingers.  
  
"Fuck! I feel like I'm on the verge of a psychological breakdown" she groaned as he grabbed her right nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it hard.  
  
"You're driving me crazy" he whispered against her ear as she started sucking on his left index finger with abandon driving him over the edge. She started gasping for air and quivering as her pussy pulsated and tightened around his fingers as cum began squirting onto his fingers. She cried out as her body continued to shudder for what seemed like minutes.  
  
"Baby, you okay?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach causing her to jerk even harder. She threw her right hand up against his chest trying to push him away from her. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" he asked gently.  
  
"Don't touch me right now," she said as she lay there jerking for another minute. Finally she seemed to relax and turned to look at him. "I'm okay now," she said with a smile on her face. "I'm so embarrassed!" she said covering her face.  
  
"Oh baby don't be. I liked you being all dominant and shit. It turned me on," he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I need to go," she said trying to sit up.  
  
"Hold on, can't we cuddle for a little while? I know you need a nap after releasing all that tension" he teased as he started kissing her on the neck.  
  
"I need to head on home," she said kissing him.  
  
"Matt is out of town with Shane and Shannon. He won't be home until tomorrow" Jeff reminded her.  
  
"I know, but he may call" she said starting to feel guilty.  
  
"What does he do when you don't answer the home phone?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"Blow up my cell phone" she laughed.  
  
"Exactly! Let me cook some dinner and feed Liger, then we can just chill out and talk" he said standing up and grabbing his shirt.  
  
"Aren't you going to wear some shorts or something?" she asked staring at his penis as she buttoned up her shirt.  
  
"No, why should I? We're just going to end up getting undressed again so I'm actually trying to be respectful by wearing a shirt. You know sometimes I cook in the nude" he said grabbing her hands and pulling her up and into his arms for a deep sensual kiss just as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" Tammy asked anxiously.  
  
"I don't know. No one has ever just showed up here" he answered grabbing his shorts and pulling them on. "Stay here" he told her as he went to answer the door.  
  
"Dad?" Jeff said as he opened the door to see the Hardy patriarch standing on his doorstep.  
  
"Hey son" Gilbert said slapping him on the shoulder and stepping into the house.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked uneasily.  
  
"I just came by to see how the house is coming along. Is Tammy here?" he asked out of the blue.  
  
"Why would you think she was here Dad?' he asked nervously.  
  
"Well, I saw her truck out front" Gilbert said staring his youngest son in the eye.  
  
"Oh, I'm using her truck" he answered quickly.  
  
"Then why is your Corvette parked out there too?" Gilbert asked.  
  
"Dad? What is it with all the questions?" Jeff asked becoming annoyed.  
  
"Boy, don't you be sassing me! I just wondered if she was here, that's all. You act like your guilty of something" Gilbert charged as he headed down the hall looking into the rooms.  
  
"Dad, wait!" Jeff said jogging down the hall.  
  
"What is it?" Gilbert asked alarmed.  
  
"Nothing, I was just going to show you around in a few weeks when I have more done" Jeff said looking towards his bedroom.  
  
"You got a girl here don't you? Tell her to come on out and meet your old man" Gilbert asked smiling.  
  
"No Dad, I'm here alone. I was about to shower and take Tammy her truck back. She's using Matt's car while he's out of town"  
  
"Yea, he called me earlier. Said he'll be in around 10:30 in the morning" Gilbert informed him.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll go spend some time with him tomorrow afternoon" Jeff told his father as he guided him back towards the living room and to the front door.  
  
"Jeff? Your not messing around with Tammy again are you?" Gilbert asked.  
  
"No! Why would you even think that Dad?" Jeff asked in shock.  
  
"I know the way you were when you were with her. It was as if you were floating on air and you were always trying to get rid of me" Gilbert smiled.  
  
"No Dad, I'm just feeling good today. Can't I be excited about my new home?" he asked as Gilbert opened the front door and walked out onto the porch.  
  
"Dad, I'll call you okay? I'll give you the full tour" Jeff promised.  
  
"Okay son. Oh by the way, I suggest you wipe that dark pink lipstick off. It's really not your color. Then again, it matches perfectly with that fresh hickey on your neck" Gilbert laughed as he jammed his hands in his pockets and headed towards his truck.  
  
"Fuck!" Jeff whispered as he closed and locked the door. He headed back to his room. "The coast is clear!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"Your Dad is too damn smart" she laughed.  
  
"He doesn't know it was you" Jeff said.  
  
"You appeared to be floating on air when we were together?" she asked just to hassle him.  
  
"Probably. You always made me feel as if there wasn't a worry in the world. You made me feel so loved. Once a person makes you feel that way it's pretty hard to find someone else to make you feel the exact same way," he said kissing her softly.  
  
"Jeff we can't keep going backwards" she sighed against his chest.  
  
"Honey, I know we can't. Right now I'm just going with the flow. I don't know if we're obsessed with one another or not" he said hugging her tightly.  
  
"What's for dinner?" she asked as her stomach started to growl.  
  
"Instead of cooking, why don't we just go to McDonald's and get a couple of Big Macs" he grinned.  
  
"Sounds good to me" she answered as he pulled her towards the front door.  
  
********************  
  
Raw  
  
"Damn man you both looked worn out in the ring tonight," Adam said as Matt and Jeff entered the locker room.  
  
"I am" was all Matt could muster up to say.  
  
"Damn! You guys were moving slow tonight," Dwayne said walking in and closing the door and taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"I just want to shower and head to the hotel," Jeff said pulling his boots off.  
  
"Me too. I'd like to actually get some sleep" Matt said with a grin on his face.  
  
"She still wearing you out huh?" Jay laughed slapping him on the back.  
  
"Hell yea, I'm slowly but surely keeping up with her," Matt said pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor.  
  
"I told your ass she would get more intense and harder to keep up with" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Yea, really" Jeff let slip out causing all four men to stare at him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked quickly.  
  
"Hey, calm down" Dwayne said putting his hand on Matt's chest and pushing him back down in his chair.  
  
"I meant yea really considering how tired you've been," Jeff said calmly.  
  
"Oh. Sorry I snapped. Just the idea of you two screwing around behind my back makes me crazy," Matt admitted.  
  
"Chill Matt" Adam said.  
  
"Yea, he didn't mean anything by it" Jay said looking at the smile on Jeff's face.  
  
"No, let him express himself. He was sneaking around with Tammy while she was with me. So, maybe he should be worried" Jeff smiled as he headed to the showers.  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" Matt asked stepping into the shower area.  
  
"It means with her hormones at an all time high and you not being able to keep her pleased. I'm just saying someone else may do it if you can't hang. Don't be mad at me for warning you" Jeff said purposely screwing with Matt's mind.  
  
"Where'd you get the hickey on your neck Jeff?" Matt asked pointing at his neck.  
  
"Oh, a little fun I had over the weekend. She was a real tigress. Couldn't get enough" Jeff said and turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature to his liking.  
  
"Who was it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, it wasn't your precious Angelface that's for sure" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" Matt said grinning and feeling more at ease.  
  
"No, I'd call this girl something more like a fallen angel" Jeff laughed along with Matt who had no idea that was his nickname for Tammy.  
  
**********************  
  
WWF Judgment Day - May 20, 2001 Sacramento, CA  
  
"Joanie and I plan on giving a great match tonight at Judgment Day that the fans will never forget" Amy said as she saw Tammy being shown to their table.  
  
"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late," Tammy said sliding into the chair at the Olive Garden.  
  
"No problem we just had a few drinks" Dena said.  
  
"We've only been here about 30 minutes," Amy said looking at her watch.  
  
"Where were you?" Kathy asked sipping on her daiquiri.  
  
"I got held up at the arena" Tammy explained picking up the menu in front of her.  
  
"I just bet you were! I saw Matt and Jeff go into your office a few times today. Like Hurricane says, "What's up with that?" Marie asked in a high shrieked voice like Shane Helms.  
  
"Nothing is up with that!" Tammy said scanning down the menu.  
  
"Are you lady's ready to order yet?" the waiter asked as he refilled the water glasses.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the Chicken Parmigiana" Dena said handing him her menu.  
  
"I think I'm going to have the Spaghetti & Meatballs and add Italian sausage" Amy chimed in handing him her menu.  
  
"Okay umm, I guess I'll go with the Seafood Alfredo " Kathy said to the waiter as he took her menu.  
  
"I'm going to go with the Three Meat Ravioli," Marie said pulling a breadstick out of the basket.  
  
"Okay, are you ready ma'am?" the waiter turned to Tammy.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the Tour of Italy and a Sprite. Oh, and a pizza with pepperoni, onion, bell pepper and sausage" she said as she scooped salad onto her plate.  
  
"Got it," said the waiter.  
  
"There is no possible way your going to eat all of that food!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"You don't know what she's like lately," Dena said popping an olive into her mouth from the salad.  
  
"Yea, she eats like a horse," Kathy said biting onto a pepper from the salad.  
  
"Hey, I am sitting here!" Tammy shouted.  
  
"Why do you eat so damn much? It can't just be this pregnancy. You're working off the food you eat 3-4 times a day when you're raping poor Matt" Marie said shaking her breadstick at Tammy.  
  
"Hey, he isn't complaining. He initiates it just as much as I do" she told them as she continued to eat her salad and breadsticks.  
  
"Don't mind Marie, sex is good exercise during a pregnancy" Dena said taking a sip of her margarita.  
  
"Yea, but over five times a day sometimes? Even I have my limits" Marie chuckled.  
  
"Marie shut up! Let her and Matt screw however many times a day that they want" Kathy advised Marie.  
  
"Okay, it's 2:30 in the afternoon. How many times have you and Matt did it today?" Marie asked smugly.  
  
Tammy stopped chewing her food and obviously appeared to be counting. "Twice, oh no three including the time we did it earlier this morning before we left the hotel" Tammy answered.  
  
"Damn! Will the poor baby have any energy to wrestle tonight?" Dena laughed.  
  
"No, he'll be constantly tagging Jeff in during the Tag Team Turmoil Match " Amy laughed.  
  
"I don't know now," Marie said digging into her salad. "I did see Jeff go into your office twice today," Marie said holding up two fingers causing the three other women to pause and stare at Tammy.  
  
"What? Jeff was just checking on me," Tammy answered honestly.  
  
"You screwing Jeff again?" Dena asked bluntly.  
  
"No, no way!" Tammy said shaking her head.  
  
"Why are you being so hostile about it? It's not like doing Jeff's a bad thing," Amy said taking a sip of her wine.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that Jeff and I are really close. We have an understanding. He knows he'll always have a place in my heart" Tammy said sliding her plate over as the waiter sat her food in front of her.  
  
"Well, you still haven't really explained why he's hanging around you more lately" Kathy said as she picked up a shrimp with her fork and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"I told you that we're more comfortable with one another," Tammy said cutting up her Chicken Parmigiana and mixing it with her Fettuccine Alfredo.  
  
"So, are you two doing anything sexual whatsoever?" Marie continued to push the issue.  
  
"Why, do you want to fuck him?" Tammy asked angrily. Everyone at the table got quiet.  
  
"Well, maybe. He seems to be a fair lay. I just may try getting me a little bit of some Hardy lovin" Marie taunted from across the table.  
  
"Go for it, I don't give a fuck!" Tammy said as she dug into her lasagna.  
  
"Uh huh! You're jealous!" Kathy said pointing at Tammy.  
  
"Of the mere idea of anybody else sleeping with Jeff" Amy added.  
  
"What? He's dating Nora you guys," Tammy said biting into a slice of her pizza.  
  
"That doesn't stop Jeff from getting what he wants" Dena said pointing with a piece of chicken on her fork.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, nothing is going on with Jeff and I" Tammy continued to deny.  
  
"What about that hickey on his neck? Nora was upset and told me she didn't put it there because he was in Cameron this weekend" Dena admitted.  
  
"How many other women are in Cameron?" Tammy asked quickly.  
  
"Didn't you tell me you were going to drive out to see the new house he bought?" Amy asked causing Tammy to squint her eyes at her as if she wanted to kill her.  
  
"Yes, I did stop by for about ten minutes" Tammy lied hoping they'd back off.  
  
"It only takes one minute to give a hickey and nine to get your freak on," Marie said staring Tammy in the eye.  
  
"I'm not you Marie" Tammy snapped.  
  
"No you're not, because I'm woman enough to admit when I'm fucking someone again" Marie said with an attitude.  
  
"Whatever! I've seen Booker T coming out of your office a plenty of times and I never asked you about that!" Tammy said.  
  
"Tell me she didn't just say that?" Dena said giving her best Booker T impression causing them all to burst out laughing.  
  
"Can I get you ladies anything else?" the waiter asked as he refreshed their drinks and gave them their bills.  
  
"Marie, how much is your bill? I bet it's 5 times, 5 times, 5 times, 5 times, 5 times less than Tammy's" Kathy said holding up five fingers like Booker T.  
  
"That shit is not even funny" Marie said sitting back in her chair with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Yes, can I get an order of the Lasagna Classico, the Stuffed Chicken Siena, the Mixed Grill, a salad, two White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecakes, and one Chocolate Lasagna to go" Tammy told the waiter as all four of her friends stared at her with their mouths hanging open. "It's for Matt and Jeff you guys damn! I'm not that greedy," she said looking into her purse only to notice them all staring at the floor and up on the ceiling. "I'm not that bad you guys!"  
  
"Did you get a slice of that pizza?" Kathy asked Dena.  
  
"Nope!" Dena answered as she put her money on the table with her bill.  
  
"Honestly, I was afraid to ask" Amy laughed.  
  
"Yea, normally I'd have taken a slice but I was scared of pulling back a nub" Marie said popping a mint in her mouth.  
  
"I got a White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecakes and the Stuffed Chicken Siena for myself for dinner later on. You guys know how Matt is about me eating on time" Tammy explained.  
  
"So, you buying Jeff lunch too huh?" Kathy teased.  
  
"Yes, do any of you have a problem with that?" Tammy asked looking at each one of them angrily. "I thought not," she said throwing $120 onto the table.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey it smell's good in here" Paul said sticking his head through the door.  
  
"We're eating Olive Garden" Jeff said stuffing a large piece of lasagna into his mouth.  
  
"Did you get me anything?" Paul smiled.  
  
"No, sorry. Greedy over there is eating some of my Stuffed Chicken Siena," Tammy said pointing at Matt who was sitting on the floor with his and her food in front of him.  
  
"Hey man, Adam, Jericho, Benoit and Jay were looking for you two awhile ago," Paul said sitting on the couch next to Jeff.  
  
"We'll catch up with them in a few minutes. You ready for that chain match with Kane?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hell yea, I'm always ready to kick some ass. Tammy, do you think Joanie will talk to me if I go by the women's locker room?" Paul asked.  
  
"Paul, I really don't know. She hasn't mentioned you in weeks to me," Tammy said.  
  
"Yea well we were still living together. We were working things out until she found out Steph and I stayed in the same hotel room," he said with his head down.  
  
"Aww man! Did anything actually happen?" Jeff asked throwing his food container in the trash.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, and now Steph is pissed because I told her Joanie and I weren't together anymore. Now she knows we were still living together," Paul admitted.  
  
"Damn, that's fucked up. You need to decide what you're going to do" Matt told him as he stood up.  
  
"I know. I have history with Joanie so it's hard to let her go completely but then there's Steph. She's new and exciting to be with. I'm totally confused," he said sadly.  
  
"Hey man, follow your heart" Jeff said digging into his dessert.  
  
"What do you think Tammy?" Paul asked.  
  
"Paul, you have to look at the whole picture. You and Joanie have history together as Joanie and Paul, not Chyna and HHH. Does Stephanie view you as Paul or Hunter? I'm definitely biased because of how Stephanie did me and I know how Joanie feels now" Tammy told him.  
  
"She won't talk to you. The only thing she should have to say to you is here's the keys to your house" Marie said walking into the room.  
  
"She already gave me the keys," Paul said.  
  
"Well, shit case closed then. Next thing you know you'll be trying to invite her to the damn wedding! Sorry bastard, ooh I can't stand men" Marie said turning and walking out.  
  
"Damn, what's wrong with her? It must be that time of the month" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Fuck you Jeff!" Marie yelled from the hallway.  
  
****************************  
  
"So, you can't stand men huh?" Jazz said leaning against the doorjamb as Marie passed by.  
  
"Hell no, they always lying one minute and whining the next" Marie said in a huff.  
  
"Well, if you really feel that way, then why don't we have dinner tonight" Jazz said running her finger down Marie's chest.  
  
"What the fuck? Yo, I don't get down like that. I may complain about men, but I don't find women attractive. I have nothing against lesbians but I'm straight as an arrow" Marie said walking over to the couch area to sit down.  
  
"How do you know you wouldn't like it if you never try it. Girl, I got a tongue that will put the Rock's to shame" she said sticking her tongue out showing Marie that her tongue could go under her chin.  
  
"Girl, that's real impressive but no thank you. I like a tongue like that to be on a man because he has that extra piece of equipment you just don't have" Marie laughed.  
  
"Baby, I have a 10 inch dildo that will have you creaming all night long," Jazz said as Rikishi walked over to sit down next to Marie.  
  
"What's up sweetheart?" he said throwing his arm around Marie causing Jazz to back off a little.  
  
"Nothing just explaining to Jazz here that I'm not into women baby" Marie said touching Rikishi's thigh.  
  
"Well, I'll let you two be alone. Oh, just so you both understand, I'll fuck you both at the same time just to get you in my bed" she said staring Marie up and down.  
  
"Sorry, we don't do threesomes" Rikishi said nicely.  
  
"Atleast not with women" Marie muttered causing Rikishi to look at her annoyingly as Jazz walked off.  
  
"Well, now that your girlfriend is gone I'll leave you alone" he said standing up and pulling his leather pants up.  
  
"Thanks for the save. She was too pushy," Marie said realizing she was actually a little nervous.  
  
"So, you've never been with a woman?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"Hell no! I'm strictly dickly," she said seriously.  
  
"I wouldn't mind seeing you and Jazz going at it while I watched" he said teasingly reaching out and touching her long brown hair.  
  
"Well, don't hold your breath. It will never happen. I never knew you were such a freak," she said frowning at him and pulling her hair from between his fingers.  
  
"Hey, what man wouldn't want to see two hot women pleasing each other" he told her.  
  
"So, you think I'm hot?" Marie said cracking a smile.  
  
"You're alright. I'd rather see Mae Young go at it with Jazz than you, but you know I'd settle for you" he said with a devilish smile.  
  
"Oh no you didn't just say that to me. See we were talking nicely and you had to go and fuck it up. You are such an asshole!" she said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Hey, why are you so sensitive to everything I say. You must really value my opinion huh?" he said grinning down at her.  
  
"Rikishi, you can go to hell for all I care" she said closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at how sexy he looked in his leather outfit.  
  
"Why do you have your eyes closed? Do I make you nervous Marie?" he asked.  
  
"Hell no, you just annoy the hell out of me" she yelled keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"Look at me while I'm talking to you" he asked nicely.  
  
"No" Marie said keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"I'll back this ass up on you" he warned.  
  
"Please, you know better" she said as he sat on her lap. "Ohhh! My legs! Get off of me!" she shouted.  
  
"You think I wouldn't huh? Say your sorry for being a bitch to me" he demanded.  
  
"Fuck you Rikishi!" she shouted trying to push him off of her lap.  
  
"Say it!" he yelled as he started to gyrate on her lap applying more pressure.  
  
"Okay! I'm sorry for being a bitch to you" she screamed as he stood up. She popped him on his behind with her hand.  
  
"Hey, don't be hitting me on my ass. I may take that the wrong way and think you want me" he said.  
  
"Oh my legs! I can't feel anything on my left side. My whole left side is numb!" she screamed writhing in pain.  
  
"You'll be okay in a few minutes" he informed her as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Eew get away!" she said turning her head.  
  
"Fine, I'll get so far away from you that you'll forget I even work here" he said angrily walking off.  
  
Marie stood up and straightened out her skirt. Why did she let him get to her like that? What was it about him that kept her coming back for more insults? Ooh, she hated him so! Then again, why did she find him annoyingly cute sometimes? Now, he'd been hurt by what she did. Hmm, I'll do something to make him notice me. I look way better than Mae Young does! I'll get him back for sitting on me if it's the last thing I do.  
  
***********************  
  
"Where's Tammy and Matt?" Marie asked as Jeff pulled her onto the dance floor.  
  
"They decided to stay in tonight. Order movies or something" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh, so are you okay with that?" Marie asked as she saw a cute little guy dancing across from them. It can't be him, Marie thought.  
  
"I'm okay with it. I know they're together now. I've accepted it and I'm trying to move on" he said.  
  
"So, moving on includes continuing to sleep together?" she asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked calmly.  
  
"The Friday Tam came to see your new house. You two went at it didn't you?" she asked.  
  
"She came and saw the house. That's it" he answered.  
  
"Oh, she came alright! She told me about it" Marie smiled.  
  
"Oh really? What did she tell you?" he asked in shock.  
  
"She said that the sex was off the charts. She really enjoyed it" she told him and noticed he was turning red.  
  
"Well, yea, it was definitely mind-blowing. I still think about it. I can't believe it was like that between us after all this time," he admitted.  
  
"Hmm, well do you two plan on continuing to sleep together or what?" Marie asked now knowing they'd really slept together.  
  
"We spent that night together. It was really nice, but we realized we were doing Matt wrong" he told her. "Now we're just friends. She's strictly with Matt and I'm with Nora" he said as he noticed Marie looking over his shoulder. "That's Rey Mysterio over there" he pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I know. We used to work together in WCW" she smiled. "Jeff I think I'm going to go and see how he's been doing" Marie said.  
  
"Okay, see you later" Jeff said heading back to the table to join Jay, Dena, Chris, Rikishi, Adam, and Kathy.  
  
"Hey Rey Rey" Marie said stopping behind Rey Mysterio.  
  
"Marie?" he said as he turned and saw it was really her standing there.  
  
"How's everything going?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, great" he said turning to the woman he was dancing with. "Hey, I'm going to talk to an old co-worker of mine but I'll give you a call real soon okay Mami?" he said to the woman.  
  
"Okay, but don't wait too long" she said eyeing Marie with hatred.  
  
"Don't worry, he's in good hands with me" Marie said boldly pulling him into her arms for a slow dance.  
  
"What's up mami chula?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Nada. What's up with you Rey Rey?" she asked.  
  
"Trying to keep in shape. I want to get a contract with WWF sometime down the road" Rey informed her.  
  
"I see. So, have you contacted anyone from WWF?" she asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. They plan on enhancing the Cruiserweight division in 2002. They said that I'd definitely be a welcomed addition to the roster. I'm still wrestling off and on at other small federations to keep my ring performance intact" he said.  
  
"That's wonderful. Well, I just wanted to say hello" she said pulling away just as "Smooth" by Santana started to play.  
  
"Don't go yet. Dance with me to this song. I know you know all those Latin moves," he said pulling her close.  
  
"Well, this is my song" she said as he began spinning her around on the dance floor.  
  
"Man, look at Marie!" Jay yelled pointing to the dance floor as Rey dipped Marie.  
  
"Damn, I think she finally found someone who can hang with her on the dance floor" Jeff said drinking his beer.  
  
"Man please! I could out dance both of them," Rikishi said standing and walking over to where Rico, Victoria, and Jazz were talking.  
  
"You want to dance?" Rikishi asked Jazz.  
  
"Hell yea, baby I'll dance with your big fine ass," she said taking his hand and heading to the dance floor close to Marie and Rey.  
  
"Work that fine ass baby" Rikishi said loudly over the music so Marie could hear him.  
  
"So, what do you want to do later" Rey said as he pulled her close to him and grabbed her leg and pulled it up to his waist as he drug her across the floor.  
  
"Whatever you want to do," Marie said feeling him getting hard from their sexy dancing.  
  
"Why don't we go somewhere we can be alone" Rey said eyeing Rikishi and Jazz as they were bumping and grinding on each other.  
  
"You know what Rey?" Marie said eyeing Rikishi. "I'd love too go somewhere private with you" she said as she led him to the entrance of the club.  
  
************************  
  
"So, what were you saying?" Rey said as he pushed Marie back on the bed.  
  
"I said that I've missed that juicy, pretty dick of yours." Marie said as she spread her legs wide and placing her hand inside her panties caressing her clit.  
  
"Ooh girl, you know I love to see you do that." Rey said as he slid off Marie's panties with one smooth motion and placed two of his fingers deep into Marie's hot, slippery pussy.  
  
Marie squirmed as she gyrated her hips faster to bring herself to a heated orgasm. "Fuck me" Marie said as she looked deep into Rey's brown eyes.  
  
"Not yet" Rey said as he stood at the end of the bed and instructed Marie to suck his cock.  
  
"I dream of you when I use my vibrator" Marie said before she slid Rey's dick deep into her mouth until she felt it fill her throat.  
  
Rey gently played in Marie's long hair as she sucked his rock hard erection, "she could suck the skin off a snake," he thought. Rey trembled and grunted as he released his warm load into Marie's hungry, waiting mouth.  
  
"Papi, can I have some lovin now," Marie said in her best Spanish accent. Without a word being said Rey climbed on top of Marie and placed her legs on his shoulders as he slid his cock deep into her.  
  
******************************  
  
King of the Ring Sunday, June 24, 2001 East Rutherford, New Jersey  
  
"Hey" Jeff said walking into the room and having a seat and tossing his WWF Light Heavyweight Championship belt over his right shoulder.  
  
"Hi, you had a good match with X-Pac" Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, it was really good bro" Matt said taking a bite from his snicker bar.  
  
"Aren't you going to hit the shower?" Marie asked sniffing him in the seat next to hers.  
  
"I guess I am a little ripe" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Umm yea, I'm a little nauseous over here," Tammy said grabbing her water and drinking quickly.  
  
"Sorry Tammy, I'm heading to take a shower," he said just as Matt stood up and followed him.  
  
"I'm going to go hang with some of the guys for awhile. You two ladies have the room to yourselves. Oh and Marie, I say go for it" Matt said.  
  
"I think I may," she said smiling widely.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go find Rhyno" Tammy told her.  
  
"Yea, I guess you're right" Marie said.  
  
"Shouldn't you go check on Kurt as well? He's beaten Christian but will be fighting Edge next" Tammy told her.  
  
"I will but first I want to go see how Rhyno is doing after getting that horrible DDT from Edge" Marie said heading to the door bumping into Shane as she walked out.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry Marie. Hey Tammy, I wanted to talk to you about the World Heavyweight Championship Triple Threat Match for tonight" Shane said sitting on her desk right in front of her.  
  
"Okay, shoot" she said giving him her undivided attention.  
  
"Okay, I'd like for Jericho to win this match tonight" he said flat out.  
  
"No, Shane. It took all I had not to let Benoit finally get his run as champ. I went with Austin because your father informed me of the WCW/ECW takeover storyline. I've written it so Austin would cross over to your team like you wanted" she explained.  
  
"Well, I appreciate that. I just wonder about the storylines you write sometimes," he said staring down at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I wonder if you purposely write things a certain way just to piss me off," Shane said leaning in closer.  
  
"Shane, I have nothing against you whatsoever. I often wondered the same thing about how you did Matt and Jeff's storylines. I've never intentionally went after you," she said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that. As far as you intentionally going after me, I wouldn't turn you down if you did," Shane said in a whisper.  
  
"Shane! Are you flirting with a pregnant woman?" she laughed.  
  
"Maybe I am. Would you be offended?" he asked standing.  
  
"Well, let's just say I'm flattered" she told him standing to walk him towards the door.  
  
"Well, I need to go get my mind right to go out there and fight it out with Kurt. I'm actually going to go through the glass tonight. I wonder about my sanity sometimes then I remember that I'm a McMahon" he said shaking his head.  
  
"I wish you much luck," she said as she saw DDP on the monitor begging the Undertaker to make him famous.  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it with Kurt. DDP won't last here for long. I'm going to bring RVD back to the forefront" Shane said.  
  
"I agree with you on that. Rob and Austin on the same team yet they can't get along for the sake of the team. Austin will hate him! He'll kill Austin with kindness" she laughed walking towards the couch.  
  
"Oh, you're good! You're competition for me!" Shane ran and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" she laughed.  
  
"Tammy, you motivate me to want to work harder," he said running down the hall.  
  
**********************  
  
"Matt, are there any movies in here?" Amy said from the backseat.  
  
"No, I took them out when the car was washed" he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Man, I should have driven my car. Atleast we'd be halfway there" Jeff complained from the backseat.  
  
"Matt, Amy has a point, why have a TV and DVD player in the car if we never get to look at anything on them?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Are you guys complaining? I'll put all three of you out!" Matt laughed turning on the radio and turning up Drowning Pool's "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor".  
  
"Bro, you can drive a little faster you know" Jeff hinted.  
  
"Do you want to drive?" Matt yelled at Jeff.  
  
"No!" Amy and Tammy said in unison.  
  
"See? With a vote of 3-0, you lose Jeff" Matt teased.  
  
"Hey! There's a 24 hour Wal-Mart, let me go in and get a couple of movies" Amy said leaning over the seat and pointing at the bright sign.  
  
"Okay fine but hurry up! We're on a schedule. I do plan on being in bed by 5:00 a.m." Matt said pulling into a parking space.  
  
"Loosen up big bro, you look so intense. You guys want anything?" Jeff asked getting out of the car.  
  
"Some tortilla chips and apple juice" Tammy said.  
  
"Get me a bag of Snickers candy bars, a Coke, and some guacamole since Tammy's getting chips" Matt said.  
  
"That means we have to go into the grocery section" Amy pouted.  
  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted to stop and get a DVD at 1:22 in the morning!" Matt said glancing at the dashboard clock.  
  
"Fine! Come on Jeff we can do this in 10 minutes" Amy said running towards the entrance door.  
  
"Why are you so grumpy tonight?" Tammy asked rubbing Matt's arm.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired baby. I just want to get to a bed," he said leaning over on her shoulder.  
  
"Me too sweetheart. Tuesday after the SmackDown taping we're out of there. I want to be in my own bed," she said as she caressed his face.  
  
"I just want to get naked and sleep until noon atleast," he said snuggling against her.  
  
"Ooh naked?" she said rubbing his chest.  
  
"Oh no!" Matt groaned.  
  
"I was only kidding Matt!" she giggled.  
  
"Thank God! I thought I was going to have to do it within 5 minutes before Jeff and Amy got back. I'm not that good under pressure" he chuckled.  
  
"No, I'm not even in the mood" she said gasping as she felt the baby kick her hard.  
  
"Man! I felt that!" Matt laughed as he spanned his fingers over her stomach as the baby kicked again.  
  
"Wow! That was really hard" she laughed.  
  
"Maybe he's hungry" Matt smiled.  
  
"Well that's possible. Matty?" she said.  
  
"Yea Angelface?" he said closing his eyes.  
  
"I can't wait to have this baby. We'll be able to do things like we used to. I'll be able to practice putt- putt golf so I can finally beat you!" she grinned.  
  
"You can practice now" he murmured against her neck.  
  
"No I can't! I can barely see my feet!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh yea, but no matter how much you practice you'll never beat me because I am the master!" he said raising his arms over his head.  
  
"Yea yea whatever! Conceited ass!" she laughed.  
  
"So are you. You never leave the house unless you're dressed up" he pointed out.  
  
"Not true. I go out in regular jeans or sweats. I only wear make-up when I'm at work unless it's a special occasion," she said.  
  
"Are the jeans and sweats name brand?" he asked trying to provoke her.  
  
"Hey, I can go out in anything that's not name brand and still look just as good" she challenged.  
  
"We're at Wal-Mart, can you go in there and purchase something to wear?" Matt asked turning up his mouth as if he didn't believe it.  
  
"Why are you picking on me?" she whined. "I can shop at Wal-Mart for clothes just like anyone else" she said pulling his ponytail.  
  
"Ouch! Don't get all riled up because you're a little high maintenance" he laughed pulling the sleeve of her designer jacket.  
  
"Fine make fun. I refuse to continue arguing with you," she said looking out the passenger window.  
  
"Because you know you'll lose. You mad now?" he asked sticking out his lips. "Oh so now your going to give me the silent treatment? You ignoring me?" he asked poking her in the side.  
  
"Stop Matt!" she tried to hold in her laugh.  
  
"Give me a kiss then" he said coming towards her face making kissing sounds.  
  
"Eww get away!" she laughed pushing his face back with her hand only to have him start kissing her hand. He grabbed both of her hands where she couldn't move.  
  
"Give me a kiss and I'll let you go" he said seductively as he let her seat back and climbed over on top of her.  
  
"Oh my God! Matt, what are you doing?" she laughed looking into his eyes.  
  
"Up for a quickie?" he asked with a sheepish grin.  
  
"I thought you were tired?" she said as he unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
"I was but now I'm fully awake" he said as he claimed her lips in a voracious kiss.  
  
Twenty minutes later Amy and Jeff came out to the car with a basket full of items. Tammy and Matt looked on as they continued readjusting stuff in the trunk to close it.  
  
"What the hell did you guys buy?" Matt asked turning to them as they got in the backseat.  
  
"CD's, clothes, snack food, DVD's, and stuff to shave with" Jeff said digging in the bag and handing them their food and drinks.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Oh, a few of the people who work there are really big wrestling fans. We ended up signing autographs and taking pictures" Amy answered.  
  
"We would have told them Matt was in the car but we figured you two were probably going at it" Jeff snickered pulling out his video camera and taping everyone talking.  
  
"What? We were talking and waiting for you guys to come out" Matt said pulling out of the parking lot.  
  
"Oh well sorry we took so long. Damn Matt!" Jeff said as he bumped his head on the roof of the car from Matt driving too fast and flying over bumps in the road.  
  
"Maybe that will knock some sense into you" Matt laughed looking at Jeff rub his head in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Hey! Tammy your seat is too far back on my legs. Did you move your seat back?" Amy asked as Tammy looked over at a grinning Matt as she pulled her seat up some.  
  
"I let the seat back some to take a nap but you guys were coming out by then" she said caressing Matt's hand that was on her knee.  
  
"I just bet you did" Jeff laughed turning the camera on Tammy and Matt.  
  
************************  
  
"Jeff?" Tammy called out walking into his house.  
  
"Yea? I'm in here with Witty," he said.  
  
"Oh, so what are you up to?" she asked as Liger jumped up on her legs begging her to pick him up.  
  
"Just finished feeding him," Jeff said coming out of the room with a cage in one hand and his prairie dog Witty in the other.  
  
"I see," she said picking up a squirming Liger and kissed him on the head and patted him until he calmed down.  
  
"I'm going to let him get some sun outside" Jeff said putting him back in the cage before opening the front door.  
  
"Jeff could you wait, I'd like to talk to you" she told him.  
  
"Okay, wait just a minute" he said putting Witty back in the room and closing the door. "Come here boy" he whistled to Liger as he jumped out of Tammy's arms. Jeff put him in his bedroom and closed the door before walking back into the living room but Tammy wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, I'm washing my hands in the kitchen" she shouted.  
  
"Yea, I need to wash mine too," he said pushing her to the side with his hips. "You look nice today, it hides that your pregnant" he said looking at her dress.  
  
"I know, that's why I bought it in all seven of the colors it comes in" she laughed walking to have a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Very pretty. So, where are you going all dressed up" he asked.  
  
"Well, since Matt is busy I wondered if you wanted to go shopping for baby stuff with me" she smiled.  
  
"Well, yea of course I'll go with you" he smiled.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Oh this is cute," Jeff said placing a little blue outfit up to her stomach.  
  
"What if it's a girl?" she asked frowning.  
  
"She can wear it too" he laughed hanging it back on the rack.  
  
"May I help you?" one of the employees asked.  
  
"No, we're just looking for now," said Jeff turning to see his ex- girlfriend Natalie was standing there looking surprised.  
  
"Jeff! Oh my God!" she said giving him a big hug.  
  
"Hey Nat, how's it going?" Jeff asked grabbing Tammy by the hand.  
  
"Just great. Haven't seen you in awhile. It's been a few years. So, how can I help you and your friend here" she said nodding towards Tammy.  
  
"We were looking for just the basic baby stuff right now. I don't know what I'm having yet" Tammy explained to Natalie.  
  
"Oh okay" she said staring at their hands clasped together. "Have you two decided on what type of crib you want?" she asked Tammy.  
  
"Umm no, actually I hadn't thought about all of the different styles. I guess I'll start off with little onesies, outfits and bibs?" she asked Jeff.  
  
"We'll just look around a little more," he said grabbing a basket to place their items in.  
  
"She seemed nice," Tammy said.  
  
"Please! That's my ex girlfriend. She's pure evil," he said eyeing her staring at the two of them.  
  
"Do you want to keep shopping here?" Tammy asked as he found a cute little set for clipping the baby's fingernails and toes.  
  
"Awww, this is too precious" he smiled dropping it in the basket. By the time they were finished they'd purchased over $700 worth of baby stuff.  
  
"Here you go" Tammy said handing Natalie her credit card.  
  
"Sweetheart let me get that," Jeff said taking her credit card back and handing Natalie his platinum credit card.  
  
"Oh how sweet, you're paying for your girlfriends things" she smiled swiping the card.  
  
"Oh, he's not my boyfriend" Tammy said quickly just as Jeff put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed. I didn't hear about you getting married," she said looking embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay," Jeff said kissing Tammy square in the mouth and signing the slip.  
  
"Thanks for your business, I hope you and your wife will shop with us again" Natalie smiled handing Jeff his credit card and receipt.  
  
"Thank you, we will" he smiled grabbing most of the bags off of the counter.  
  
"I'll get these" Tammy said grabbing 3 huge bags. "What was that all about?" Tammy asked Jeff as they loaded the bags in his trunk.  
  
"She was an old girlfriend who was really money hungry. She broke up with me because she felt I didn't have a future in wrestling. I didn't go to my prom because I had a wrestling match that night. I told her she could go with someone else. She did and when I got back she'd dumped me for a guy with more money" he said as he closed Tammy's door and walked around to his side of the car and got in.  
  
"I'll repay you for the clothes. I'm glad I was able to help you stick it to her" Tammy smiled placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No, don't worry about it. Consider it a gift to my. niece or nephew" he said slowly.  
  
"Had to catch yourself didn't you?" she pointed out.  
  
"Yes I did. Hey, let's get some dinner and chill out at my house" he said.  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan" she said putting on a pair of shades.  
  
Two hours later they were sitting on the living room floor looking over the baby outfits they'd picked out. Tammy couldn't believe how tiny the baby was going to be from looking at the clothes. Jeff was busy looking at all of the Scooby Doo stuff he'd found.  
  
"I'd like to shop for some other cartoon characters besides Scooby Doo" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Hey Scooby Doo is cool. The baby will look at the cartoon network with me all day" he said with a serious look on his face. "Are you going to eat that cheese enchilada?" he asked eyeing her plate.  
  
"No, you can have it" she said pushing her plate across the floor to him. "So, how do you like the storyline of kissing Trish?" Tammy teased.  
  
"I'm not mad about it?" Jeff said blushing.  
  
"She's pretty. You ever think about asking her out?" Tammy asked.  
  
"No, because I know Jay had a crush on her for like forever" Jeff said stuffing half of the enchilada into his mouth.  
  
"Has he told her? I think Jay would be perfect for her. He'd definitely keep her laughing. Oh just so you know I have you and Matt getting a little flirtatious with Torrie and Stacy as well since Shane and I are collaborating on the Invasion storyline. I figured causing a little jealousy for the Trish and Lita story would force them to come together as a team" Tammy grinned deviously.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure we'll have no problem pulling that off. We're willing to take one for the team. You're a cool girlfriend and friend to be hooking us up with girls to kiss" he smiled widely. "I keep telling Jay to tell Trish but he's too shy to express his feelings" Jeff scoffed.  
  
"Oh that's rich considering it took you almost a year to approach me!" she teased.  
  
"Yea, I'm guilty of that but then so are you" he laughed shaking his head.  
  
"So are you prepared to take on Mike Awesome for the Hardcore title?" she asked.  
  
"Yea but Shane hasn't told me if I'd win the match yet" Jeff sighed.  
  
"I'll look into it. Matt as the European Champion and you as the Hardcore Champion, I think your going to win. Shane has taken quite a liking to your wrestling style Mr. Daredevil" she teased.  
  
"I really enjoy this time we spend together," he said.  
  
"I enjoy spending time with you too. Just so you know, I think you'll be a wonderful father," she said honestly.  
  
"I'll always baby-sit for you, unless I'm laid up hurt" he grinned.  
  
"Don't say that" she said as he got his guitar from on side of the couch. He started strumming a slow soothing melody that was so relaxing. Tammy climbed onto the couch as he sat on the floor with his back against the couch. She began running her fingers through his red and orange hair as he continued singing about Cameron being his home.  
  
****************************  
  
Raw July 16  
  
"Hey Matty" Tammy said as she passed his dressing room.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" he said sticking his head out the door. "Where have you been all day?" he asked.  
  
"Working on the Invasion storyline with Shane, Vince, and Stephanie" she explained.  
  
"Oh, I thought maybe you were off somewhere making out with Rob" he teased.  
  
"Ha very funny. You sure you haven't been making out with Stacy? I saw you kiss her back last week on SmackDown" she teased back.  
  
"Hey, you wrote it! I just brought it to life for you baby" he grinned.  
  
"Whatever! You know you enjoyed it" she laughed.  
  
"I'd really enjoy it if it was you and Stacy kissing, or you and Trish, or you and Amy" he continued.  
  
"No! I can't believe you just said that!" Tammy said as Amy walked up with Trish.  
  
"Said what?" Amy asked.  
  
"He has a fantasy of me kissing you two. Can you believe him?" Tammy asked.  
  
"All men have that fantasy. It doesn't mean that it will happen though" Trish laughed as Amy whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Umm, Tammy would you be game to fulfill Matt's fantasy here?" Trish laughed as Jeff walked out of the dressing room fixing his light blue shirt around the sleeves.  
  
"Depends on what it is" Tammy said as Amy whispered in her ear.  
  
"What are you three up to?" Matt asked looking at a grinning Jeff leaning against the door.  
  
"I'm game," Tammy said as her and Amy started to kiss. Trish walked up to them and they both kissed her as well.  
  
"Holy shit! You're actually kissing them," Matt shouted as he grabbed Jeff's shoulder.  
  
"Man! This is hot!" Jeff said as he bent to see the tongue action as all three were kissing each other.  
  
"That was nice," Amy said fixing her lipstick.  
  
"Yea, it was very sexy," Tammy said trying to mess with Matt and Jeff.  
  
"We three should get together sometime in the future to have lunch alone" Trish stressed the word alone.  
  
"Hey! I'll cook lunch for the three of you if I can watch. I mean serve you girls," Matt said stuttering.  
  
"Hell man I'm not gonna lie. I just wanna watch if there's any lesbian action that will be occurring" Jeff said straight out.  
  
"You guys are such freaks!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Yea, we were just fucking with you guys" Trish grinned.  
  
"I told you that we just aren't the lesbian types. You two should have taken a picture because that was the only time you'll see this happen" Tammy told both Matt and Jeff.  
  
"What about bi-sexual?" Jeff offered still grasping at straws.  
  
"No, we're not even interested in being bi-sexual" Tammy answered.  
  
"Damn! You do realize I'm going to need some soon as we get to the hotel right?" Matt asked.  
  
"You guys are so easy to arouse!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Let's go spot each other in the gym" Trish teased as they walked away.  
  
"Man, I'm going to go see Nora right quick" Jeff said walking off.  
  
"Not until after our match with D-Von and Bubba!" Matt yelled as he noticed Jeff trying to walk straight and hide his erection.  
  
*********************  
  
"Everyone out except for Rob!" Tammy shouted as she swung the locker room door open. Raven, Sean O'Haire, Chuck Palumbo, and Shane Helms quietly walked past her into the hallway.  
  
"How can I help you?" Rob asked walking out of the shower area completely naked.  
  
"Put some clothes on" she said throwing him a towel.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked walking towards her.  
  
"Why did you interfere in the Hardy/Dudley match?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Paul E cleared it with Shane like 10 minutes before the match" Rob said lying the towel on the bench.  
  
"Once you helped them win the match, why did you kick Matt?" she asked.  
  
"Well honestly, I thought it would be fun" Rob grinned as he stepped into his boxers.  
  
"Okay, why did you hit Jeff with the 5 Star Splash?" she asked knowing he'd give another cocky answer.  
  
"I figured it would teach him a little respect after kicking the shit out of me" he said pointing to his welted chest. "He's not the only daredevil in the company now, definitely not as good as me" Rob said pulling his boxers off.  
  
"Why are you getting undressed?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I figured you were standing in the room with me naked and you didn't look down once so I figured I'd give you another chance to see what your missing out on. All 8 inches" Rob said smugly pointing at his thick cock.  
  
"Rob, get over yourself. A naked man doesn't faze me. I see them everyday in this business" she said picking up the towel from the bench and throwing it at his semi-hard penis.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! You threw it too hard" Rob grinned.  
  
"Rob stop picking fights with Matt and Jeff. I don't want this to get personal backstage. If it does all three of you could be out of jobs" she warned him.  
  
"Okay. I'll stop screwing around with them on a personal level" Rob promised.  
  
"I don't want to have to have this conversation with you again" Tammy informed him as she walked out into the hall and closed the door.  
  
"I saw what he did," Shane Helms said as he walked up to Tammy.  
  
"He's getting out of hand a little. I'm trying to keep the waters calm" she said.  
  
"You're talking about Rob. You might as well put a hole in the boat. With Rob on board it's bound to sink" Shane Helms quipped.  
  
"Shane, keep your ears open when you're around Rob. Let me know if he's up to no good" she told him.  
  
"Okay but I doubt if he'll say anything in front of me. He knows Matt and I are good friends," Shane said pulling his hair back in a ponytail.  
  
"You're right, he's too smart for that. I'll see you later this week?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll come by later this week" Shane grinned.  
  
"Okay, see you then" she said kissing him on the cheek as Rob walked into the hall.  
  
"You seem to always be kissing the wrong guy" Rob grinned.  
  
"Shut up Rob!" Shane yelled. "Let me walk you back to your office" Shane offered.  
  
"Thanks" Tammy said pushing past Rob.  
  
***************************  
  
"Oh my God this is the best Raw ever!" Tammy screamed as she, Trish, Amy, Marie, Jacqueline, Terri, Torrie and Stacy looked at the monitor as all WWF guys were brawling with WCW/ECW guys.  
  
"Here comes Austin!" Marie shouted as Austin pulled up in his truck and started beating the hell out of the WCW/ECW guys.  
  
"Is it me or is Rob totally focusing on Matt and Jeff?" Amy said walking closer to the monitor as Austin entered the building and attacked Shawn Stasiak and Shane Helms as they were attacking Edge and Christian.  
  
"I noticed that too," Tammy said frowning.  
  
"He just won't let it go" Trish said angrily. "You think Jay is okay? Adam was alert but Jay was lying on the ground the whole time" she said concerned.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine," Amy said eyeing Tammy with a sneaky smile.  
  
"They're double teaming Jericho" Marie said angrily.  
  
"Since when were you so concerned about Chris?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Hey, he's my friend. We just have a strange kind of friendship" Marie shrugged.  
  
"You need to be concerned about Kurt out there" Jacqueline said pointing at Kurt getting stomped on the mat.  
  
"Stunner on Palumbo, Tazz and Bubba!" Amy screamed jumping up and down with Marie.  
  
"Stunner on Tommy Dreamer! Move Billy!" shouted Torrie as her fiancé Billy Kidman was being pummeled.  
  
"Not trying to be mean but please stun Rob, Steve!" Tammy begged watching the monitor. "Damn! Undertaker got Rob first!" Tammy shouted in disappointment.  
  
"Austin pulled it off! It's a great show everybody!" Vince shouted as he walked toward the monitor with a huge grin on his face. Invasion is officially going to be up there with Wrestlemania!" he shouted proudly shaking hands with everyone. "Tammy, you're no longer assistant head writer. As of tonight you're a head writer on the WWF writing team! Congratulations!" he said shaking her hand.  
  
"Thank you Vince. I plan on taking the storylines to new heights" she said.  
  
"To the beginning of a beautiful relationship" said Vince as he hugged her.  
  
"May the hits keep on coming" Tammy said confidently.  
  
**************************  
  
"On my way to Boston! Off to the Fleet Center!" Jeff sang as he strummed his guitar in the back seat of the SUV.  
  
"Ugh! Can someone please shut him up! I need sleep. I signed autographs earlier for over 2 hours. I need peace and quiet" Amy screamed as Tammy and Matt looked back at them and laughed.  
  
"The show was awesome tonight," Matt said.  
  
"Yes, it was definitely off the charts" Tammy said turning on the radio to a jazz station to drown out Jeff's singing.  
  
"Yea man accept for Rob constantly focusing on getting hits in on us," Jeff said.  
  
"Yea, his ass kicked the hell out of me" Matt said rubbing his chest.  
  
"Hey you guys, Tammy made headwriter tonight" Amy blurted out.  
  
"What?" Jeff said hitting the wrong chord on the guitar.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us babe?" Matt asked rubbing her knee.  
  
"I was going to tell you guys. There was just so much celebrating going on I didn't want to take away from your fun" she smiled.  
  
"You wouldn't have taken away from it" Jeff said squeezing her shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations Angelface" Matt said kissing her.  
  
"Matt! I'm trying to drive baby" she laughed.  
  
"So you have more say in our storylines?" Jeff asked leaning over the seat.  
  
"Not until around February. I can't wait to throw some of my ideas at Vince" Tammy said excitedly.  
  
"That's great Tammy" Jeff said sitting back in the seat strumming a nice tune. Tammy turned the radio off to hear what he was playing.  
  
"That's more like it!" she told him.  
  
"Yea, way more soothing" Amy said laying back and closing her eyes just as Tammy's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Tammy said as she stuck in the earpiece.  
  
"Hey honey!" Dwayne yelled out loud.  
  
"Hey superstar" Matt yelled.  
  
"Everybody can hear me?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yes so you can't talk dirty," Jeff said from the backseat.  
  
"Oh damn, I almost let it slip about our affair Tammy" he laughed.  
  
"What's going on Hollywood?" she asked.  
  
"I saw the show tonight. I'm ready to return ASAP" Dwayne said.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tammy exclaimed.  
  
"As a heart attack. I'm ready to come back to electrify the people," he said enthusiastically. "I miss the excitement," he added.  
  
"Okay, I can write you in as soon as next week but I need to run it by Vince" she said.  
  
"Already called him. It's a go," Dwayne said.  
  
"Well okay, I'm on it as soon as I get to Boston" Tammy told him.  
  
""Okay, I've got some lines set up already" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I'm on it as soon as possible," she said.  
  
"Alright honey, I'll call you in a few days" Dwayne said.  
  
"Bye Rocky!" Amy yelled from the backseat.  
  
"Bye lovely Lita!" he said in a sing song voice causing her to giggle.  
  
"Bye Dwayne" Tammy said hanging up.  
  
"You won't be working on anything tonight little lady" Matt told her.  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
"You're worn out. You're sleepy right now" Matt said.  
  
"Am not!" she denied.  
  
"Pull over Angelface" Matt demanded.  
  
"What for?" she asked.  
  
"Your eyelashes are curling up. That means you're sleepy" he said sitting up and unhooking his seat belt.  
  
"Okay fine" she said pulling over and putting the car in park and coming around to the passenger side as Matt got out.  
  
"He's right about the eyelash thing with you" Jeff whispered holding his camcorder up recording her.  
  
"Go to sleep Jeff" she said as Matt got in the car and put his seat belt on as he started to drive.  
  
"Get some sleep baby. I'm the designated driver for all of you sleepyheads," he said popping a Pearl Jam CD in as she started to doze off.  
  
**************************  
  
SmackDown  
  
"Aren't you hot out here?" Dena asked.  
  
"A little. I just needed to see daylight for a little while" Tammy said as she slid off the hood of the car.  
  
"How are you and the Hardy's holding up? We're cousins and we barely talk" Dena said sadly.  
  
"You're right. We're fine. How's everything going with you?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Just fine. The family is doing well," Dena said.  
  
"That's good to hear" Tammy said.  
  
"So, whose baby are you carrying, Matt or Jeff's?" Dena asked cautiously.  
  
"Dena, I really in truly have no clue. I feel like this is Matt's child the way it responds to his singing. The baby goes crazy!" she laughed. "Then there's Jeff, he talks to the baby as well. The baby responds to his guitar playing. So you see, there's a 50/50 chance" Tammy said honestly.  
  
"You were a virgin a few years ago and now you don't know who your pregnant by. Boy do times change!" Dena laughed.  
  
"I know, weird huh?" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Well, atleast we know it's only 2. It is only 2 isn't it?" Dena grinned.  
  
"Yes! Who else could it be?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Rob or Dwayne?" she asked.  
  
"Ha! Rob has never made it that far and Dwayne has never approached me in a sexual way" Tammy pointed out.  
  
"Dwayne is in love with you. We all see it, I'm sure even Matt and Jeff can see it" Dena said.  
  
"No way! We are so incompatible. We'd drive each other crazy" Tammy laughed.  
  
"All the guys you've dated were your opposite, especially Matt. You two bump heads more than anybody I know. I was kind of pulling for you and Jeff to work things out. He really cares for you. What is your secret? How do you hook all these men?" Dena asked waiting for an answer.  
  
"I don't know. I just try to be myself. I try to be honest about how I feel" Tammy answered.  
  
"That's interesting. If you were so honest then why can't you admit you have feelings for Dwayne?" Dena asked.  
  
"I don't. Trust me, if I did I'd be single right now. Look how long I waited for Jeff!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I guess you're right. You two were just pitiful," Dena said pulling her towards the arena entrance.  
  
"Yea we were but we finally came around. Believe me, Dwayne and I have no feelings whatsoever for one another" she said pushing Dena through the door.  
  
**************************  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Matt asked Jeff.  
  
"Yea man I'm cool with it" Jeff said pulling a black see-through shirt out of his bag and putting it on.  
  
"Why is Shane constantly pitting us against Rob? I wonder if he's purposely trying to start trouble," Matt said  
  
"Hey atleast you two don't have to face DDP" Jericho said heading out the door. "Atleast you two actually have competition Assclowns!"  
  
"Trish and I need to head out to discuss the arm wrestling contest again with Stacy and Torrie" Amy said pulling Trish up off the couch.  
  
"Have fun beating Nick Patrick you guys" Tammy said waving bye to them.  
  
"You ready to set up a gameplan Hardy?" X-Pac asked as he stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Yea. I'm ready to whip Rob's ass!" Jeff said looking at Matt as he pushed his silver belt through the loops of his black jeans.  
  
"I'll take care of Kidman" X-Pac said as he headed out the door.  
  
"Go do your thing bro. Be careful" Matt told him as he gave him a hug and walked him to the door.  
  
"This is going to be a long night," Tammy said yawning.  
  
"Just a few more months and you'll have a short vacation," Matt said sitting behind her and massaging her shoulders.  
  
"I know. I'm actually looking forward to it" she sighed.  
  
"We should head on out to Cleveland on Friday for Invasion" Matt suggested.  
  
"Whatever you say," she said leaning against him and falling asleep.  
  
*************************** WWF Invasion  
  
Sunday, July 22, 2001  
  
Cleveland, Ohio  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Rob asked walking up behind Tammy as she loaded fruit onto her plate.  
  
"Hey Rob" Tammy answered as he grabbed some fruit off of her plate.  
  
"You worried about my match with Jeff tonight?" Rob asked grabbing her juice for her and leading her to the table.  
  
"No, I'm fine with it. Why? Something happen that I don't know about?" she asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I know you two used to date so." Rob said biting into a piece of cantaloupe.  
  
"Jeff is okay with the two of us being friends. Matt is the one who has a problem with you" she clarified.  
  
"Yea, I know. Matt knows I don't give up on what I want. When you and Matt break up, we'll hook up soon after," Rob said with confidence.  
  
"Oh really?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Yes, really" Rob answered looking at her chest.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I think your breasts are leaking" Rob smiled.  
  
"Oh my God!" she said looking down to see her sage green shirt soaked from her right breast lactating.  
  
"Here, put this napkin in there" he said sticking a napkin into her bra as Mick Foley walked into the room.  
  
"Whoa! Am I disturbing something?" Mick asked smiling heading over to the coffeepot.  
  
"No, just lactating" Tammy said embarrassed.  
  
"Oh wow, that's embarrassing" Mick said pouring coffee into a cup.  
  
"Umm Rob, I got it" Tammy said as she noticed Rob looking into her shirt.  
  
"Oh sorry" he said turning to Mick. "So, you're the referee in a match between referees tonight. How did that happen?" Rob asked.  
  
"Courtesy of Shano-Mac. It was that or being forced to watch an Al Snow match" Mick laughed.  
  
"You're kidding right?" Rob asked.  
  
"No, he actually forced me to watch a tape of Al Snow's greatest matches but unfortunately, the tape didn't have anything on it, so I'm stuck refereeing tonight" Mick said and burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Mick! Stop it!" Tammy said laughing hard.  
  
"Excuse me Tammy, but we seem to be out of cream" Mick said placing the cup under her breast. "Do you mind?" he asked as he burst out laughing.  
  
"Mick! You're killing me," she yelled as he walked out into the hall holding his side from laughing too hard. "Rob, sit up! That's not funny," she yelled as he lay on the table laughing.  
  
**********************  
  
"Baby, what happened to your shirt?" Matt asked looking down at her chest.  
  
"The question is what happened to your face?" she asked pointing to the bruise over his eye.  
  
"Oh, Rob just hit me in the head with a chair" Matt said casually.  
  
"What? Tell me it was part of the storyline?" she begged.  
  
"Yes it was but he laid into me pretty hard" Matt said rubbing his forehead as Amy and Trish approached them.  
  
"Hey you guys, you want to hang out tonight?" Amy asked.  
  
"Naw, we're going to hang out alone this evening" Matt answered before Tammy could.  
  
"You guys need to get out more" Trish laughed.  
  
"Yea, you two act like an old married couple. You two are too young to stay cooped up all the time" Amy added.  
  
"Did you two nosy ladies stop to think we're fine with entertaining ourselves," Tammy said pulling Matt into a cozy hug as she smiled at Trish and Amy.  
  
"Ohh! I see. You guys are so nasty," Trish said wagging her finger.  
  
"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for your bra and panties match against Stacy and Torrie?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, Jeff's match with Rob is about to start and we're after them so we'd better get dressed" Amy said pulling Tammy into a hug and rubbing her belly.  
  
"No! I feel like a Buddha statue. Everyone's rubbing my stomach!" she whined as Trish bent down and rubbed her belly and took off running.  
  
"Baby we do that because we love you so much" Matt said smiling and rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Sweetie, I forgot to tell you that I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday. I'm having an ultrasound. We'll get to see our son or daughter" she told him as they approached the monitor to watch Jeff drop the Hardcore title to Rob.  
  
*************************** SmackDown Pittsburgh, PA.  
  
"Look at his cocky ass!" Matt scoffed looking at the monitor.  
  
"Baby calm down" Tammy said massaging Matt's shoulders.  
  
"This storyline is really good when it gets to you outside the storyline" Jeff laughed as he headed to the shower.  
  
"I guess I am letting it get to me" Matt laughed pulling his black shirt over his head.  
  
"Where are we going to eat tonight?" Jeff asked throwing his lime green shirt over Tammy's head.  
  
"Eww! It doesn't matter to me," Tammy said throwing his shirt on top of his bag.  
  
"I want some IHOP for some reason," Matt said pushing Jeff out the way to take a shower.  
  
"Is Amy riding with us?" Tammy asked.  
  
"No, she's riding with Shane" Jeff said getting a towel out of his bag as he took off his pants.  
  
"Umm Jeff, your naked" Tammy said covering her eyes.  
  
"It's not anything you haven't seen before" he said gyrating his hips like a stripper.  
  
"You're sick Rainbow!" she laughed as he ran to the shower area.  
  
************************  
  
Thursday  
  
"This is surprising" Dr. Connelly said as she continued sliding the stethoscope over Tammy's belly as she listened for the baby's heartbeat.  
  
"What is it? Is there a heartbeat?" Tammy said panicking as the doctor squirted a cold jelly like substance onto her stomach.  
  
"Just as I thought. This is where the baby's head is," Dr. Connelly said pointing to the monitor.  
  
"Oh my God! The baby seems to be sucking his thumb" Matt said in amazement.  
  
"I didn't notice this before but it looks as if there is another baby behind this one" she said pointing to the little feet and hands as she pressed on Tammy's stomach causing the babies to shift a little.  
  
"Twins?" Matt said squeezing Tammy's hand.  
  
"No wonder I'm so huge!" Tammy said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Would you two like to know what you're having?" Dr. Connelly said as she took a picture of the babies and printed it out for them.  
  
"Umm, I don't know. What do you think Angelface?" Matt asked excitedly.  
  
"Okay, I'm dying to know!" she squealed.  
  
"Well, one is definitely a boy. I believe the other one is also a boy but he or she keeps covering up the part I need to see. Your baby is acting shy, but I suspect it's a another boy from the glance I did get" she laughed as she printed another picture and handed them to Matt.  
  
"Wow, now we need to shop and fix the bedroom up in blue. Two boys, I'm so stoked," Matt said trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I know, me too. She said one could be a girl though. Now I know why I was always so hungry" she laughed as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"No baby, you were just being greedy," he said as she punched him in the arm.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hey, Jeff!" Matt yelled as he walked into the house.  
  
"What?" Jeff answered annoyingly.  
  
"Get your ass in here!" Matt yelled.  
  
"What's up?" he asked standing in the kitchen with nothing on but a pair of navy blue shorts and white socks.  
  
"We just came from the doctor" Tammy said happily.  
  
"We found out we're having twins!" Matt shouted as he picked Jeff up in a hug.  
  
"Whoa! I'm so happy for you guys," Jeff said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks. One is definitely a boy" she told Jeff as she handed him the pictures of the ultrasound.  
  
"Oh wow! This is awesome" Jeff smiled as he held up the pictures to the light.  
  
"Baby, I'm going to get comfortable and order some takeout" Matt said kissing her and heading to the bedroom.  
  
"See, we should have gotten the blue stuff at the store" Jeff smiled.  
  
"You were right. I will be having a boy. Maybe I'll get my little girl I've always wanted" she smiled causing his heart to skip a beat.  
  
"You're so beautiful" he said out of the blue and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"So are you, on the inside and out" she said kissing him on the cheek and heading to her bedroom.  
  
*****************************  
  
"You think she'll like this?" Shane Helms asked holding up a blue baby outfit with rocking horses on it.  
  
"I don't know but I like it" Shannon Moore said putting it into the basket.  
  
"Hey, this will be my kids that will have to wear these clothes so I think I'd want to have some say" Matt laughed going through the rack of 0-6 months clothes.  
  
"Hey, Matt?" Natalie said as he turned around frowning.  
  
"Yea?" he said staring at her.  
  
"It's me Natalie from Union Pines. I dated Jeff in high school" she said slowly.  
  
"Oh yea, Nat! How's it going?" he said giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh I'm fine. Just working here before I move to New York in a few months" she said looking at Shannon and Shane.  
  
"Oh that's great," Matt said smiling. "These are my buddies Shannon and Shane" he told her.  
  
"Oh hi. Umm Matt, I didn't know Jeff got married," she said fishing for information.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Matt asked trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Well he was here a few weeks ago with his wife. They bought over $600 worth of baby clothes. I assumed they were friends and then he started holding her hand so I figured it was his girlfriend. She stated that she wasn't his girlfriend so I assumed they were married. When I called her his wife neither one corrected me" Natalie said being nosy.  
  
"What did she look like?" Shane asked looking at Natalie.  
  
"Well, she was medium height about 5'5. She had light brown hair and eyes." Natalie said before she was cut off.  
  
"I think that my brother's love life is his business" Matt said walking towards the counter pulling the basket with him.  
  
"Say man, why didn't you let her finish?" Shane asked catching up with him.  
  
"Because I already know it was Tammy" Matt said handing his credit card to the lady behind the counter.  
  
"You think they're having an affair?" Shannon asked a few minutes later as Matt signed the slip and stuffed his credit card in his wallet.  
  
"Right now I have no idea," Matt said grabbing the bag and heading for his car.  
  
"Tell Jeff and his wife to come back soon" Natalie called out as Matt reached the door.  
  
"Oh I will, I'm sure you'll see them again" he said pushing the door open so hard it flapped back and almost knocked Shannon down.  
  
"Sorry man" Matt said fiddling with his car keys.  
  
"I'll drive" Shannon offered only to have them look at him crazy considering he was the worst driver they knew.  
  
"Say, why don't I drive" Shane said putting his hands out for the keys.  
  
"When we get to my house I need you two to get in your cars and leave" Matt said in a calm tone that scared Shannon and Shane.  
  
"Man you sure you don't want us to stick around?" Shannon asked from the backseat.  
  
"No, I'm fine" he said in a softer tone.  
  
"You're not going to hit her are you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Have I ever hit her?" he asked them.  
  
"Well, the zone you're in right now is a little scary man" Shane said staring at Shannon in the rearview mirror to see if he was as alarmed as he was.  
  
"I'm fine. Trust me, just drive" Matt said looking out the passenger window as Shane started the car.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey sweetie, I just grilled some chicken and made some mashed potatoes and some peas if your hungry" Tammy said kissing Matt on the lips quickly before heading down the hall to their room.  
  
"Is Jeff here?" he asked.  
  
"No, he's at his house doing some landscaping" she yelled as he walked into the bedroom watching her gathering clothes to put in the wash.  
  
"I bought these outfits for the baby today" he said handing her the bag looking for a reaction when she saw what store it was from. Nothing, she was cool as a cucumber.  
  
"Oh these are nice baby. I'm going to put these in the babies room" she said heading to the room across the hall.  
  
"So, done any shopping yourself lately" he asked following her into the room.  
  
"A little" she said hanging the clothes in the closet.  
  
"Oh really, well you didn't show me what you bought" he said walking over to the closet only to see about 6 bags full of baby stuff on the floor of the closet. "When the hell did you get all of this?" he asked starting to get angry.  
  
"A few weeks ago. You were out with Shane. I was bored so I went shopping" she said shrugging her shoulders as she bent down and pulled some of the bags out of the closet.  
  
"You bought all of this stuff alone? Packed it all in by yourself" he said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"No, Jeff helped me. Matt are you okay?" she asked wondering why he was staring at her like he wanted to kill her.  
  
"Are you and Jeff married?" he asked calmly as he stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking towards her.  
  
"No! Where would you get that idea?" she asked backing up slowly.  
  
"Well it appears that Shane, Shannon and I ran into Jeff's old girlfriend Natalie today. She mentioned that she saw Jeff and his pregnant wife in their store a few weeks ago" Matt said grabbing the back of her neck with his right hand.  
  
"Matt what are you doing? You're hurting me! We were pretending because she broke up with him in high school. We never actually said we were married, we just let her think we were. She was being nosy so Jeff wanted to let her know what she gave up," she said looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"You two were holding hands?" he asked pulling her closer to him as he tried to control the urge to choke the life out of her.  
  
"Matt, he went shopping with me. That's it! He saw an old girlfriend and let her think he was happily married and expecting a child. I didn't say anything to her that would make her think he was my husband. I told her he wasn't my boyfriend so she assumed we were married. Ask Jeff!" she said trying to unclasp his right hand from the back of her neck.  
  
"If you're lying, so help me I'll kill you both" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Matt I'm not lying!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Why didn't I see the charges on the credit card bill?" he asked.  
  
"Jeff charged the stuff on his account" she answered quickly.  
  
"Why? Why would he buy over $600 worth of baby clothes unless he thinks these are his kids" Matt said putting his left hand at the bottom of her throat.  
  
"No, he paid for them to show her he had money now. She broke up with him after he couldn't take her to the prom because of a match he had. I'm sure you knew about all of that. She left him for the guy she went to the prom with so he wanted to stick it to her" she said spilling the words out so fast he could barely understand her. He let her go and walked back to the bedroom.  
  
"Matt, where are you going?" she asked as he picked up his car keys. "Matt no! Don't leave when you're like this please!" she begged.  
  
"Get out of my fucking way!" he said pushing her out of the way. He didn't realize how hard he'd pushed her until he heard the loud thud against the wall and glass breaking. He turned and saw her lying on the floor next to the glass vase that had been sitting on the end of the dresser. "Tammy, you okay?" he asked as he tried to help her to the bed.  
  
"Get away from me" she moaned trying to push him off of her.  
  
"Baby I didn't mean to push you so hard" he said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Go do what you were planning on doing which was probably to pick a fight with Jeff over nothing" she said crawling to the top of the bed and lying on a pillow.  
  
"You have to believe me, I'd never hit you. I just wanted you to move so I could leave" he said.  
  
"Matt your temper has gotten you in trouble more than once" she yelled.  
  
"Come here babe" he said trying to hold her only to have her hit him in the chest as hard as she could. He grabbed her hands and pinned them down on her sides and pulled her into a tight hug until she got tired of struggling. "That's it just calm down" he told her.  
  
"You calm down! You're the one acting crazy" she screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have cooled off before coming home," he admitted.  
  
"Please just leave me alone Matt!" she started screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'm sick of your temper tantrums," she cried. "Why are you so mean to me? What makes you want to kill me?"  
  
"Baby, I don't want to kill you. I'm just a little jealous of the relationship you have with Jeff sometimes" he told her.  
  
"You shouldn't be," she said looking him in the eye.  
  
"I know, I'll try to be better I promise" he said caressing her face. "I will come to you in the daytime. I will climb into your bed. I'll kiss you in four places. As I go swimmin' around in your hair" Matt started singing out of the blue and tousling her hair.  
  
"Matt, what are you doing?" she said cracking a smile.  
  
"I'll squeeze the life right out of you" he sang as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I will make you laugh, and make you cry. And you may never forget it. As I make you call my name as I shout it to the blue, summer sky" he sang to the top of his lungs.  
  
"Matt, okay okay!" she laughed trying to cover his mouth.  
  
"And we may never meet again. So shed your skin lets get started. And you will throw your arms around me. And you will throw your arms around me" he continued singing in her ear.  
  
"Okay Matt you're apologizing. I accept it!" she yelled over his singing. He smiled at her in between singing then scooted down to her stomach and started singing louder.  
  
"I will come to you at nighttime. I will climb into your bed. I will kiss you in 155 places" he said as he placed kisses all over her belly causing her to laugh. "As I go swim around in your hair" he continued as she pulled him back up next to her and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"You are insane!" she laughed.  
  
"I love you," he said laying her head against his chest.  
  
"I love you too Matt" she said closing her eyes and listening to the beat of his heart. 


	7. Special Delivery

WWF Summer Slam  
  
Sunday, August 19, 2001 San Jose, California  
  
"Hey got a minute?" Amy asked as she limped into the room.  
  
"I've always got time for you Amy" Tammy said tossing the papers back into the folder.  
  
"My knee is really a little sore. Did you see me, Jackie and Molly's match against Ivory, Stacy, and Torrie?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes I saw you get in a Twist of Fate" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Yea we'll have to be ready for tomorrow's match. I'm going to wrap my left knee to make sure its okay to compete" Amy said stretching out her leg.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be just fine. I have faith in you" Tammy smiled as Matt knocked on the door even though it was already ajar.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I need to go get my knee wrapped up and go hang in the WWF locker room until it's time to go" she said nodding at Matt and closing the door behind her.  
  
"So, are you bored?" Tammy asked as Matt sat on the couch.  
  
"Not really. I did want to perform on the card but I'm cool with it. Why don't you come over here and entertain me" Matt said with a devilish grin grabbing his crotch.  
  
"Oh Mr. Hard-y. I'd love to" she said straddling him and giving him a slow seductive kiss.  
  
"Oh baby, you taste so good," Matt said licking her strawberry flavored lipgloss off of his lips. "Give me another taste" he said pulling her down for another kiss as Rob swung the door open without knocking.  
  
"You two should really get a room dude," Rob said in a nasty tone.  
  
"You should learn how to knock" Matt said staring angrily at Rob.  
  
"I'd love to kick your ass Hardy. I really would" Rob said walking to the door. "You know what they say, if you can't get what you want you take the next best thing" Rob laughed closing the door.  
  
"I don't know how I was ever friends with him!" Matt said as his nostrils flared.  
  
"Forget Rob. It's just us here," she said kissing the palm of his hand.  
  
"You're right Angelface, let's not let him ruin our time together," Matt said laying her down on the couch.  
  
****************************  
  
"I need to head to the dressing room to do the scene for Edge's Intercontinental title celebration. You know I have to defend my European title against Christian tomorrow night?" Matt asked zipping his pants as Stephanie McMahon opened the door.  
  
"No, I didn't know about that" Tammy said looking shocked.  
  
"I'll see you later baby," he said giving Tammy a quick kiss and nodded to Stephanie as he walked past her.  
  
"Bye Matt" Steph nodded back to him. "Hey Tammy, can we talk?" Stephanie said walking into the office.  
  
"Yes, have a seat" Tammy said waving towards the chair.  
  
"I wanted to apologize for screwing up the friendship that we'd started. It's been awhile since the situation happened and I was hoping that you could forgive me and we'd start over" she said smiling.  
  
"You're right. We're both adults," she said sticking her hand out as Stephanie quickly took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got that straight. Anyone you're involved with I'm going to go the other way. Umm, you ready to have the baby?" Steph asked looking at her stomach.  
  
"Yes, I'm having twins. Atleast one is a boy. We can't really tell what the other one is. I'm hoping for a girl but I'm happy as long as their both healthy" she said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"I can understand wanting a daughter. Every woman wants a little girl" Stephanie smiled innocently. "Well, I need to get going to walk Rhyno to the ring for his match against Y2J" she said standing.  
  
"Well, it was really good to finally get everything cleared up" Tammy said as they both walked down the hallway just in time to see Shawn Stasiak crash into the garage door just as Rock and Regal gently stepped out of the way.  
  
"What the hell?" Steph laughed looking at Tammy. "They're shooting the scenes now?" she laughed.  
  
"Hey, Stasiak failing to get The Rock will happen a few times tonight" Tammy said heading towards Dwayne.  
  
"Hey Dwayne" Steph said eyeing his crotch.  
  
"Steph are you eyeing the people's strudel?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Oh no, I'd never do that" she said backing away slowly. "See you guys later" she said walking away with a twist to her walk.  
  
"Is she twisting?" Tammy laughed as Jericho walked out of his dressing room and looked at Stephanie.  
  
"She wants me to look" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"What a filthy, dirty, brutal, skanky, bottom feeding trash bag ho!" Jericho said in disgust.  
  
"You wouldn't hit it?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Hell no! She's been with everybody," Jericho said.  
  
"Yea, she's like the WCW Title, everybody gets a turn" Dwayne said turning his right fist like a doorknob.  
  
"You guys are mean!" Tammy said shaking her head as she saw Rob go into his dressing room.  
  
"We speak the God honest truth girly," Jericho said throwing his arms around her as Booker T passed by smiling at Dwayne.  
  
"Yo Rocky, you ready to get your punkass whipped tonight?" Booker T asked.  
  
"I will layeth the smacketh down on your candy ass! You know what Booker? You ain't nothing! You understand me?" Dwayne said in his Rock voice as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Oh dog you think so? We'll see" Booker T laughed throwing his hand up signifying his five time title reign.  
  
*****************************  
  
Thirty minutes later as Rob Van Dam came out of his dressing room he saw Tammy and Chris Jericho in deep conversation with Dwayne again. Everytime he saw her she was hanging on some pretty boy except for him. Maybe he should hit her where it hurts like she's hurt him all these months. "Hey Rock, Y2J" Rob said nodding at them. "That was a cool match between you and Rhyno," he said complimenting Jericho on his victory. "I'm about to go out there and beat the hell out of your little boyfriend" Rob laughed looking at Tammy.  
  
"My ex-boyfriend. Remember to be careful with that ladder. Jeff has done some amazing things with it" she warned Rob.  
  
"Oh I've reviewed some of his TLC matches. Very impressive if I must say so but I have a little something planned that I think you'll like" he said slapping Dwayne on the back as he walked towards the hallway leading to the stage.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Jericho asked looking at Tammy and Dwayne.  
  
"I don't know but we need to go watch this match" Dwayne said walking towards the monitor near the stage.  
  
"Jeff! Come here" Tammy waved to him as he walked over to the ramp as Rob's music hit and he went up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, I'm about to go on" he said hopping up and down and trying to pull down his see through blue shirt.  
  
"Be careful, Rob made a comment like he plans on doing something to hurt you tonight. Keep your eyes open" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Okay, he'll probably try to hit me with the Van-Daminator" Jeff said running up the stairs pushing his blue hair from his face as he walked out onto the stage.  
  
**************************  
  
"Oh my God! What the fuck?" Marie yelled looking at the monitor in Tammy's office.  
  
"Has Rob lost his mind?" Amy said as Rob jumped on the ladder from outside the ring as Jeff was pulling it through the ropes causing it to slam into Jeff's face.  
  
"He's doing this to piss me off," Matt said pacing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Jeff can do this. He can lose the Hardcore title without looking as bad as Rob is trying to make him look" Tammy said. They watched as Rob laid Jeff on the ladder and went to the opposite side of the ring and sat on top of the rope as if he was actually going to try and jump on top of Jeff from that far a distance.  
  
"No way can he land that!" Amy said covering her mouth.  
  
"He'll figure out a way if he imagines that it's me on that ladder instead of Jeff" Matt said as Rob jumped off the rope into a rolling flip and landed hard on Jeff's torso area.  
  
"Wow! He's just as crazy as Jeff" Marie said covering her chest.  
  
"I have a feeling he wants to humiliate Jeff" Amy said shaking her head.  
  
"Jeff knows this now. He'll fight back harder. He knows how we do it when an opponent isn't cooperating" Matt said rubbing his beard.  
  
"Matt, what are you thinking?" Tammy asked as she noticed he had a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine baby," he said as Rob pushed Jeff off the ladder and won the Hardcore belt.  
  
"Boy, I know Jeff's hurt. I'm going to go see if anything on his body is broken" Amy told them heading towards the door.  
  
"Wait up! I want to check on him too," Marie said following Amy down the hall.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Matt shouted as he sat in a chair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tammy asked.  
  
"You're looking at me as if your scared of me" he said looking up at her.  
  
"No, I'm looking at you because I'm afraid of what you'll do" she admitted.  
  
"I'm totally calm," Matt said standing up to leave.  
  
"Where are you going Matt?" she asked in a low tone.  
  
"To the WWF locker room if you must know" he said grinning.  
  
"Okay, see you later" she said as he walked into the hallway and started walking down the hallway to the right which led to the Alliance locker room.  
  
******************************  
  
"What kind of bullshit was that?" Rob asked as he walked into Tammy's office and slammed the door.  
  
"What is your problem?" she asked standing up and walking around the desk to stand face to face with Rob.  
  
"I saw you talking to Hardy before the match. You warned him didn't you?" he shouted in her face.  
  
"Yes! I did warn him because you and Matt are the ones with the problem, not Jeff," she said.  
  
"What is it about the fucking Hardy Boyz that makes you so protective of them?" he asked obviously frustrated.  
  
"They are my family. This is a business to entertain people, not take out your frustrations on people that you have personal problems with. Did you see me walking around here trying to jump Stephanie from behind every chance I could get?" No, I've treated her professionally and kept my distance any other time" she said as Jeff walked in.  
  
"Rob, what are you doing in here?" Jeff asked holding his ribs.  
  
"I'm pissed! You were out there showboating in the ring and not thinking about my safety!" he shouted at Jeff.  
  
"Me showboating?" Jeff laughed. "Man, do you have an ego! What about the guillotine legdrop you put on me across the security wall?" Jeff asked walking closer to Rob.  
  
"Exactly! Then you came off the security wall and knocked me into the ladder. Dude, you were so obviously trying to outdo me," Rob said in a cocky tone. "You wouldn't even sell my 5 Star Splash!" Rob said angrily.  
  
"I moved because you didn't stay still for my Swanton Bomb. Man, you need to realize that this business doesn't revolve around R-V-D" Jeff said with his thumbs over his shoulders like Rob.  
  
"I'll talk to Shane about this" Rob said pushing Jeff hard as he headed towards the door. Jeff pushed Rob back knocking him over a chair.  
  
"Just because I'm the easy going Hardy doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" Jeff said standing over him.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about. No respect" Rob said standing and snatching open the door. "Tammy, I'll talk to you real soon," he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No you won't" Jeff said storming over and slamming the door in his face. "Man! Now I see why Matt has a problem with him," Jeff said stretching out on the couch.  
  
"Yea, I've never seen Rob like that. Maybe he's having a bad night," Tammy said sitting on the end of the couch.  
  
"Stop making excuses for his bitch ass! I'm with Matt, keep your distance from Rob" he said as he flipped the TV on to watch the Undertaker and Kane w/ Sara v DDP and Kanyon match that had already started. "Between us, Sara is not a pretty person" Jeff said twisting his face as they showed Sara on the screen.  
  
"Jeff! What has come over you?" Tammy asked pushing him upside the head.  
  
"Come on, you haven't noticed that she walks around here like she has a face like Stacy Keibler? Sara thinks she's the shit because she's a blond" he grinned.  
  
"Well, she treats me nice. Keep that comment to yourself. We don't want Mark to get wind of your comment," she warned.  
  
"I could hear Jerry Lawler right now, "She has a million dollar body and a ten cent face!" he said sounding just like Jerry as Tammy tried to hold in her urge to laugh. "I miss him being around. Heyman is okay but Jerry was great at the announcers table" Jeff said cracking a smile.  
  
"You men are something else! Get out of my office and hit the showers. I want to leave early," she said heading to her desk to check her email.  
  
"Oh, Matt asked me about the day we saw Natalie in the baby store" he said quietly.  
  
"I figured he would. He felt pretty bad about that night. Especially after he accidentally pushed me down" she said typing on the laptop.  
  
"He what?" Jeff walked across the room and closed the laptop almost closing her hands in it.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked in shock.  
  
"He pushed you and your still with him?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He wanted to leave and I was asking him to cool off and he pushed me out the way. He didn't realize how hard he pushed me but as soon as he did he helped me up" she explained.  
  
"You know, it's amazing to me how Matt tells his side of the story. He didn't mention any of this. He tried to pay me back for the clothes I charged but I wouldn't accept it. He'll find a way to pay me back. That's just his way. So, has he ever hit you?" Jeff asked with concern.  
  
"No! If he did we wouldn't be together right now" she said quickly.  
  
"Isn't pushing someone just as bad as hitting them?" he asked starting to annoy her.  
  
"No, he didn't try to push me as hard as he did. Why are you trying to make it seem as if Matt is an abuser?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I'm not! I'm just concerned for you and the babies' that's all. I'm sure if we're both honest with ourselves, everyone in this room knows Matt has a horrible temper. One day, he won't catch himself doing something stupid until it's too late," he said leaning to kiss her on the forehead. "Matt, Amy, and I will see you in an hour and a half" he said walking out the door leaving her with a lot to think about.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Hey Rob!" Matt yelled as RVD turned away from the vending machine. "You want a piece of me?" Matt said slamming a chair into Rob's face knocking him onto the floor.  
  
"Fuck!" Rob said touching his forehead to see blood all over his hand.  
  
"Get your ass up! Fight back you bastard!" Matt shouted as he pulled Rob up and continued to punch Rob in the face. Rob punched Matt in the rib area and kicked him in the face with a roundhouse kick.  
  
"You want to fight dirty Hardy?" Rob yelled at an out of breath Matt as he threw him over the couch in the sitting area. "Who's the man?" Rob shouted as he continued to kick Matt in the ribs.  
  
"Not you!" Matt shouted as he grabbed Rob's foot and knocked him to the floor. Matt picked him up and hit him with The Side Effect just as Adam and Jay walked in to get some sodas.  
  
"Hey you guys break it up!" Adam shouted as he pulled Matt off of Rob as he continued to punch Rob like a madman.  
  
"Come on Matt! He's not worth losing your job!" Jay yelled grabbing at Matt's legs as he tried to kick Rob in the head.  
  
"Let him go!" Rob shouted as he staggered to his feet. "I can handle him. Come on Hardy take your best shot!" Rob taunted. Matt turned and ran into Rob forcing him against the soda machine as he continued to punch Rob in the stomach. Matt then backed up and kicked Rob between the legs.  
  
"Oh shit!" was all Rob could breath out as he slid down to the floor grabbing between his legs.  
  
"Stay away from my family Rob! Do you hear me?" Matt asked grabbing his head to make him look him in the eye. "Next time, I'll put your ass in the hospital" Matt warned.  
  
"Come on Matt! Let it go!" Adam pleaded with him.  
  
"You stay away from Tammy! You understand? She's not interested in a cocky son of a bitch like you!" Matt whispered as he pushed Rob back down and walked off with Adam and Jay.  
  
"If that was the case she wouldn't be with you!" Rob shouted after him. "I love a challenge Hardy and I always get what I want" Rob laughed as he wiped the blood from his forehead and tasted it.  
  
********************  
  
"Matt?" Tammy whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yea baby?" he answered.  
  
"You asleep?" she asked rolling over and placing her hand on his stomach.  
  
"Ouch! Baby, my ribs are a little tender," Matt said sitting up.  
  
"A little? You screamed and I barely touched you" she said reaching over and turning on the light.  
  
"I've been sore since my last match I just didn't say anything" he lied.  
  
"Matt, why is there a bruise on the side of your face?" she asked touching the wound lightly as he jumped from the pain.  
  
"Baby don't! I'm fine," he said reaching over her to turn off the light.  
  
"Matt, your ribs!" she said grabbing his hand before he could turn off the light.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Your ribs are black and blue with a little bit of purple thrown in! What happened to you?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing sweetie. I slipped and fell. I didn't think I hurt myself as bad as I did but I guess I was wrong" he said lying back on the pillow wincing.  
  
"Should I call someone?" she asked caressing his shoulder.  
  
"No baby, I've had worse injuries. I just think I'll have to do a shorter match with Jay than we planned on tomorrow," he said turning on his left side facing her.  
  
"You fell?" she asked again.  
  
"Yea, it was just an accident. I'll be fine. Turn the light off so we can get some sleep" Matt said closing his eyes.  
  
Tammy turned the light off and laid next to Matt wondering if he was lying to her. No one's ribs could be that bruised from a fall. What the hell happened to him? She had a feeling that if he was lying to her that she'd find out sooner or later.  
  
*****************************  
  
Raw After Summer Slam Sacramento, Ca.  
  
"Hey Rhyno, can I talk to you a minute?" Marie asked as she sat at the lunch table next to Rhyno.  
  
"Yea I guess so," Rhyno said as he continued to eat.  
  
"I wanted to see if you'd be interested in going out with me sometimes," Marie said as he continued eating.  
  
"Well, I'm flattered but I'm seeing someone right now" he said finally looking at Marie.  
  
"Well all I could do was ask" Marie said giving a fake smile as Faarooq walked in.  
  
"Hey Marie, you going to play cards with us tonight?" he asked as she stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"Sure, I'm game" Marie said.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner before the game tonight. It'll be my treat" Faarooq said.  
  
"I'd love to Faarooq" Marie said cutting her eyes at a nosy Rhyno.  
  
"Call me Ron baby" he said sticking a cigar in his mouth.  
  
"I'll see you later Ron" Marie said in her sexiest voice walking out of the eating area.  
  
"Well I'll be damned! I finally got her attention," Faarooq said.  
  
"You talking about Marie?" Rhyno asked.  
  
"Yea, I've been trying to get close to her for months now" he said lighting his cigar. "Hey don't you go out with that Spanish actress?"  
  
"No, we broke up a few months ago" Rhyno said digging into his salad. "I'm only down for sex now. No more relationships" he said angrily.  
  
"Hell, ain't nothing wrong with that brother!" Faarooq said shaking his hand. "You should come to the card game tonight. It's always off the hook" Faarooq grinned.  
  
"You know what? I'll see you there," Rhyno said thinking he'd make his move on Marie before Faarooq got to her first. He headed down to her office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Marie said looking up.  
  
"Hey. I wanted to see if it was possible to take you up on that going out offer tonight," Rhyno asked hoping she'd say yes.  
  
"No. You said you had a girlfriend," Marie said.  
  
"Well, had is right. We broke up a few months ago. I had an argument with her earlier on the phone and I was in a bad mood when you approached me. I apologize. Let me take you out tonight" he said smiling.  
  
"Faarooq already invited me to dinner" she said wondering how to get out of it.  
  
"Well, cancel. I'm invited to the card game but I'd rather hang out with you. I promise to show you a better time than him," he said leaning over her desk.  
  
"Oh really? Well, if I do cancel you want to hang out tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. That's what I said," Rhyno said folding his arms.  
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll go to dinner with Faarooq and meet you afterwards at your hotel room. From there we'll go out for drinks and decide what to do from there. That okay with you?" she asked.  
  
"Why don't I order dessert and drinks to my room and we decide what to do from there?" he asked leaning over almost touching her lips.  
  
"Umm, that sounds perfect to me" Marie grinned. "I'll see you about 12:30?" she said walking him to the door.  
  
"I'll be ready," he said closing the door. Marie turned and smiled knowing she'd finally gotten Rhyno.  
  
****************************  
  
"Great match against Christian" Dwayne said shaking Matt's hand.  
  
"Thanks man. You saw Tammy? She wasn't in the office when I went by," Matt said.  
  
"I saw her talking to Shane McMahon earlier. Maybe they had some business to discuss" Dwayne said getting a bag of chocolate chip cookies from the vending machine.  
  
"Hmm, I guess I'll go to her office and wait on her," Matt said walking down the hallway with a noticeable limp.  
  
"Hey, Adam!" Dwayne shouted as Adam passed by the door. He backed up and walked into the room and sat on the table.  
  
"What's up dude?" Adam said slapping hands with Dwayne.  
  
"Oh nothing much man, just chillin. You?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Oh just trying to keep things cool around here" Adam said making sure that no one was listening. "Last night Matt attacked Rob after his match with Jeff. Busted him open with a chair" Adam whispered.  
  
"What? Why?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"According to Matt, Rob beat the hell out of Jeff to prove a point to him. He may have been fighting Jeff, but it was Matt he saw" Adam said shaking his head sadly.  
  
"That's messed up. I knew Rob was conceited but going that far?" Dwayne said taking a drink of water.  
  
"Between us I think it's about Tammy. Matt isn't really saying but I think that's really what's behind he and Rob no longer getting along" Adam told him as Jay walked in.  
  
"What's up guys?" he asked heading to the soda machine.  
  
"Talking about the Matt and Rob fight" Adam whispered.  
  
"Oh that was awesome! Matt was kicking Rob and then Rob challenged him to basically bring it and then he kicked Rob where it's like totally not cool" Jay said talking quickly.  
  
"Whoa! I get it!" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"I wonder if Tammy knows about it?" Jay asked.  
  
"Knowing Rob, she'll know sooner or later," Adam said pulling his shades down over his eyes. "Check you guys later," he said heading out the door.  
  
**************************  
  
"Are you serious?" Tammy asked as she sat in front of Shane McMahon.  
  
"Rob's head was busted open badly. He won't be able to perform tonight. He'll wrestle Jeff tomorrow on SmackDown. Personally, they both need a week off. They're both already in Denver, Colorado for tomorrow. I didn't want Rob anywhere near Matt tonight" Shane explained.  
  
"Shane, Matt was badly beaten too. I didn't see what happened but I'm sure Rob fought back and landed more than a few good punches" Tammy said sitting up in the chair.  
  
"I'm thinking of fining Matt and possibly taking him off TV for awhile as punishment," Shane said hesitantly.  
  
"Look Shane, Matt eats, sleeps, and breathes this business. He's the European Champion. Don't make him suffer for something that I'm sure was both he and Rob's fault" she pleaded.  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to hear Matt's side" Shane said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Fine. I know he and Rob has had issues these past few months" Tammy explained.  
  
"What's causing them to bicker constantly?" Shane asked suspiciously.  
  
"Possibly my friendship with Rob. He's nice to me but Matt thinks he's after more" Tammy said.  
  
"Is he?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well, Rob's asked me out more than a few times" Tammy admitted.  
  
"Even though you're pregnant?" Shane asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm sexy. What can I say?" she laughed teasing Shane.  
  
"Yea, you do still look good," Shane admitted.  
  
"Honestly, Rob doesn't realize what he's doing. You know what, maybe he does know what he's doing," she said holding her head in her hands.  
  
"I just wanted to make you aware of the situation that's at hand right now" Shane said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Okay, I appreciate you hearing me out. I'm asking you as a friend to let this go. They've gotten it out of their systems. It's over, I'll make sure of it" she promised.  
  
"Okay, between us I'll let it slide and just tell Rob he'll pay a fine. Tell Matt that this will not be allowed here. This is a business, not a playground for bullies to go at it" Shane said seriously.  
  
"I agree. Thanks Shane" Tammy said closing the door and heading to her office.  
  
*********************  
  
"Angelface I've been looking all over for you" Matt said walking over to her and trying to kiss her only for her to turn her head. "What's wrong baby?" Matt asked.  
  
"I should be asking you that question" Tammy said sitting on the end of the desk.  
  
"What are you talking about sweetie?" Matt said trying to put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't call me sweetie!" she said pushing his arms away from her.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked obviously getting pissed.  
  
"Where did you fall yesterday? Tell me!" Tammy shouted in his face.  
  
"I told you last night. Why are you asking me this shit?" Matt asked angrily.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't upset you because you may just snap and hit me in the face with a chair!" she shouted.  
  
"Fuck! Who told you? Adam or Jay?" he asked getting angrier as he paced.  
  
"They know about this? No, Shane told me after Rob reported you!" she yelled.  
  
"Shit! That bastard sold me out. I thought he was more of a fighter than that! What a pussy!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Matt this isn't a laughing matter. I just had to beg Shane to keep your job!" she said sliding off the desk.  
  
"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to drag you into this situation" Matt said apologetically.  
  
"Why did you do it Matt?" she asked scared that she knew the answer.  
  
"He was constantly pushing my buttons! He irks me! He's always lurking around. I don't want him around anymore! Satisfied?" Matt yelled in her face.  
  
"No because I don't get what the problem is between you two. Tell me" she asked again.  
  
"The way he hangs on you, it's disgusting. You're so naïve! Maybe you like the attention or something. Do you find him even remotely attractive?" Matt asked staring into her brown eyes.  
  
"Not really. He's okay" she lied. "I see him as a cool friend" she said straight out.  
  
"So, I have no competition from him" he said leaning closer to her face.  
  
"None whatsoever" she said honestly.  
  
"That's all I need to know" Matt grinned.  
  
"Matt why didn't you ask me this before attacking Rob?" Tammy asked curiously.  
  
"Because I felt he still deserved an ass whipping" Matt said honestly.  
  
"Matt sometimes I worry about your sanity" she said as he pulled her in for a soft kiss.  
  
"I'm crazy for you Angelface" he smiled hugging her so tight she could hardly breath.  
  
****************************  
  
SmackDown!  
  
"I heard about what happened with Matt and Rob" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yea, I had to fight for his position as European Champ. I think Shane was going to put him back to the bottom of the roster" she told him.  
  
"I probably would have attacked him too," Jeff said seriously.  
  
"I guess I can't blame you. Are you okay with your match against Rob? I know you're in pain," she said with concern.  
  
"Yea but I'll try to give a 15 minute performance. Shane decided he wanted me off the schedule for a few days to heal better" Jeff said.  
  
"What are you going to do to get a few days off?" she asked.  
  
"Do a Swanton Bomb off a 20 ft. ladder through a table that Rob will move off of" Jeff said in low tone.  
  
"Man are you nuts? Look who I'm talking to?" she exclaimed sitting down giving up scolding him anymore.  
  
***********************  
  
"Jeff are you okay?" Tammy asked walking into the medical attention room.  
  
"Hell no! My back is killing me," he said lying there in a ball. "Wasn't that a beautiful Swanton off the 20 ft. ladder" he chuckled as he winced in pain.  
  
"Why didn't you let them take you out on a stretcher?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I'm okay. I just need a good massage" he smiled faintly.  
  
"Jeff! Buddy you okay?" Matt said running into the room.  
  
"I've been better," Jeff said through pain.  
  
"Jeff, this has to stop" Matt said. "You're going to kill yourself one day," he said warning Jeff.  
  
"I know Matt! Stop fucking badgering me! I just want to go home" Jeff moaned as a masseuse started cracking his back and working his way down the back of Jeff's legs.  
  
"Matt is right, your going to end up in a wheelchair" Tammy warned him.  
  
"If that's what my future holds then it will happen. I can't live my life in fear. Fear is just a four letter word," Jeff said through grunts.  
  
"You know what, this live for the moment thing has gone too far with you Jeff!" Matt said bending down in his face.  
  
"Tammy, can you get him out of my face? I'm not in the mood or condition to fight with him right now," Jeff said turning his head away from Matt.  
  
"Come on Matt, leave him alone. Jeff, feel better" she said as she pulled Matt out of the room and closed the door.  
  
August 31  
  
"Where are we going?" Matt asked as Tammy pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant.  
  
"Is this my surprise birthday party?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Maybe" she smiled getting out of the car in her evening gown.  
  
"Why do I have to wear a tuxedo to my own party? You know I'd rather be in jeans" Jeff complained as she pulled both he and Matt into the restaurant.  
  
"Why do I have to wear a tux? It isn't my birthday" Matt asked fiddling with his shirt.  
  
"How may I help you?" said the waiter.  
  
"Here for the Hardy party" Tammy said smiling.  
  
"Oh, the private dining room" he smiled waving for them to follow him.  
  
"Here you go," he said ushering them into the room. "Enjoy yourselves" he said bowing and closing the door.  
  
"Wow!" Jeff said looking around at the room that was decorated like a senior prom. There were two huge banners, one read Union Pines Senior Prom 1992 and the other read Union Pines Senior Prom 95. There was a photographer taking pictures of Undertaker and his wife Sara as Steve Austin and Debra waited their turn for pictures along with Jericho and Terri Runnels. Adam and Jay were dancing with Kathy and Dena on the dance floor. Jeff then noticed Amy dancing with Shane Helms as Shannon danced circles around them.  
  
"What do you two think?" she said pointing towards the DJ that was playing music that was popular in 1992 and 1995.  
  
"You are something else!" Matt laughed as he headed over to the table and poured some punch into a cup and handed it to her and then poured himself a cup.  
  
"So, you two never got to go to your own senior proms so I figured you should have one" she said sipping the punch. "Oh, I almost forgot!" she said sitting the punch down and walking over to a big velvet box at the end of the table.  
  
"What's that?" Jeff asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"You're both the prom kings from your graduating year" she smiled as she placed a crown on Jeff's head. "Here you go Matt," she said placing a crown on his head. "I'm your prom queen for tonight" she said placing a tiara on her head.  
  
"You know, I always dreamed that my prom date would be pregnant" he laughed rubbing her belly.  
  
"Hey, you were a gigolo at the other two proms you went to that wasn't yours. Now you've knocked me up for this one? You're a helluva guy Hardy" she laughed poking him in the ribs.  
  
"Best $350 I ever made" Matt grinned.  
  
"I don't have a prom queen?" Jeff asked grinning.  
  
"Oh of course you do" she said as Nora snuck up behind Jeff and placed her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Nora laughed.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Baby, you didn't tell me you were flying down!" he said picking her up and kissing her.  
  
"Let's go dance," Nora said adjusting her tiara and pulling Jeff by the hand to the dance floor.  
  
"Well Ms. Tammy, you've outdone yourself" Matt grinned as Rikishi went down into a split on the dance floor while Trish started shaking her butt in his face.  
  
"Hey Matt, save a dance for me" Joanie said walking up to them.  
  
"Whoa! Joanie, it's been awhile," Matt said pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"Yea, my contract ends in November but Vince won't let me defend my Women's title" she shrugged.  
  
"What do you plan on doing?" Ivory asked as she walked up to give Joanie a hug.  
  
"I'm thinking about going to Japan once my contract is up" Joanie said looking over Ivory's shoulder. "Who's the cute short guy?" she asked.  
  
"That would be my friend Shannon" Matt answered.  
  
"Really cute. I love the Invasion storyline you guys have going. That's what makes me miss working, the great storylines. "What is Rikishi and Booker T doing?" Joanie laughed as the girls were on one side of the room and the guys on the other.  
  
"Soul Train line everybody!" Stacy Keibler yelled as she pushed Andrew to the men's side of the room.  
  
"Why can't I be with the fine side of the room?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Come on Test! Don't sell us out man" Scotty Too Hotty yelled to Andrew as he gave a pair of shades to Grandmaster Sexay.  
  
"Hey, I want to start it off" Jacqueline said as Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson arrived.  
  
"Ooh a dance line!" Dawn Marie yelled as she threw her purse down at a table and ran to the dance floor pulling Jazz up from her seat on the way.  
  
"Finally! The Rock has come back to North Car-o-lina!" Dwayne shouted as he walked in with 5 ladies with him.  
  
"Dwayne, your ass would show up to the prom with more than one date" Rikishi yelled at him.  
  
"You know I'm here alone so that I can leave with whomever I choose" he laughed and motioned for the ladies to mingle.  
  
"Man, I know you didn't try to outdo me," said The Godfather as he came through the door and motioned for a long line of women to come in.  
  
"Ho's at the prom?" Matt whispered to Tammy.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know it would be like this!" Tammy said as she counted 13 women following Godfather out to the dance floor.  
  
"Damn! This is like a real prom. A lot of ho's looking for what they can get by the end of the night" Shane Helms laughed as he ran back to the dance floor to dance with one of The Godfather's ho's.  
  
"Umm Tammy, what is Marie doing?" Jeff asked looking at Marie at the punch table.  
  
"Probably spiking the punch" she smiled knowing it was Marie's birthday as well. She walked over to the food table and moved the huge covering to reveal everything from, Big Macs, taco's, hot wings, chips, dips, tuna and chicken salad sandwiches, salads, seafood salad, sushi, chicken strips, stuffed chicken breasts, baked potatoes, a various amount of vegetables to all kinds of desserts. She then unveiled two huge 3 layered cakes. The blue one said. "Happy Birthday Jeff" with a little man on a motorcycle on a little track. The pink cake said, "Happy Birthday Marie" and on top of her cake was a little naked man.  
  
"No you didn't!" Marie laughed. "I thought you forgot my birthday! You sneaky devil!" she said hugging Tammy.  
  
"No, I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone" she laughed. "Give the two of them a prom and celebrate you and Jeff's birthday. Do you and Jeff know that you two were born on the same day and year?" she said as they stared at each other in shock.  
  
"We're nothing alike!" Jeff shouted looking at Marie.  
  
"Actually, we're both a little sneaky. We find ways of getting what we want," she said winking at him.  
  
"Girl, we've got to hang out more!" Jeff said throwing his arm around Marie.  
  
"Yea, but first I want to know why I wasn't invited to hang with you and Tammy while your being her food pimp. I want to have the benefit of somebody sneaking food to me" she whispered in Jeff's ear causing him to crack up laughing.  
  
"Let's get this dance line started!" yelled Rikishi as he started to pop lock.  
  
"Excuse me, while I go dance circles around this fool" Marie said as she sashayed off to the dance floor to the head of the dance line.  
  
***************************  
  
Raw September 10th 2001  
  
"Baby, I'm heading out to the ring in about 10 minutes" Matt said kissing Tammy and pulling his "Live for the Moment" T-shirt over his head.  
  
"This is going to be good my friend" Shane Helms said walking into the locker room.  
  
"Hey, stand back! There's a hurri-loser coming through!" Jeff laughed as he did the Hurricane spin.  
  
"Damn Jeff, that shit isn't funny" Shane said placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"You ready to lose Gregory Shane?" Amy asked as she threw her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Hey girl, I'm always ready. The question is, are you ready for Ivory and Storm" he said kissing Amy on the cheek.  
  
"Eww Shane! Quit it!" Amy laughed wiping her cheek.  
  
"You know you want some of Sugar Shane" Shane laughed.  
  
"Have a good match you guys" Tammy said hugging all four of them.  
  
"We will have a great time," Jeff said grinning shyly.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" Shane asked as he put his Hurricane cape on.  
  
"No reason" Jeff said shaking his head.  
  
"Look man, don't try to pull that Poetry in Motion or Event Omega shit on me" Shane warned.  
  
"Oh, thanks for giving us the idea" Matt said slapping him hard across the back.  
  
"You guys had better do it to Lance Storm" Shane argued.  
  
"I'll take your superkick if you take my swandive over the rope" Jeff suggested.  
  
Okay, now we're talking" Shane agreed nodding his head.  
  
"Honey, good luck. I'm going to lie down and watch your match" Tammy said as a dull pain went down her side causing her to wince.  
  
"You okay Angelface?" Matt asked placing his hand on her round belly.  
  
"I think so. I've had heartburn all day. I can't seem to get any relief from the burning in my chest" Tammy said rubbing her chest.  
  
"Get a coke on the way to your office. It should cure your heartburn and settle your stomach" Amy told her.  
  
"Okay, I'll definitely do that" Tammy said leaving the locker room.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Come on Jeff! Get up!" Tammy said yelling at the monitor. "Come on Matt, get Hurricane's ass!" she laughed.  
  
"Hey pregnant lady!" Marie said sitting in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"Hey Marie" Tammy answered as she watched the excitement on the TV.  
  
"You are huge!" Marie exclaimed rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Umm, I'm pregnant with twins you dummy!" Tammy said leaning back trying to find a comfortable position.  
  
"You sure it's not triplets" she asked seriously.  
  
"Marie? Get out!" she shouted as Dwayne stopped by the door.  
  
"Quit arguing in here" Dwayne yelled scaring them both.  
  
"We're okay," Tammy said.  
  
"How's everything going mama?" Dwayne asked hugging her causing her to look at him in shock.  
  
"Oh my God! I am going to be a mama soon," she said walking over and leaning against the desk.  
  
"Umm, yea. That's what usually happens honey," he said running his fingers through her hair. "You'd better get ready. October is right around the corner. You may barely have a month" he reminded her.  
  
"Oh my lord, I have to get prepared. I'm not ready yet," she said in a panicky voice.  
  
"Girl calm down! When the babies get here your motherly instincts will kick in and everything will start to run smoothly" Marie reassured her.  
  
"You're right, I'm getting all flustered over nothing" she smiled hoping Marie was right.  
  
*******************************  
  
Tuesday - Day of SmackDown Taping September 11th Houston. Tx.  
  
"Tammy and Matt! Wake up!" Dwayne shouted through Tammy's bedroom door.  
  
"What is it?" Matt shouted snatching the door open.  
  
"Man, two planes just crashed into The World Trade Center! Turn on the TV" Dwayne shouted as he rushed down the hallway knocking on everyone else's doors.  
  
"What?" Tammy shouted as she jumped across the bed and turned the television to channel 13.  
  
Amy, Marie, Jay, Adam, Dwayne, and Chris walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed with Matt and Tammy. Jeff and Shane Helms walked in and sat in the two chairs on side of the bed as Dave Ward and Melanie Lawson informed the world that a third plane had just crashed that had been taken over by terrorists.  
  
"Oh my God!" I can't believe this is happening" Tammy said as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"This is so fucked up! There were kids in that building too," Shane said wiping his eyes.  
  
"All of those innocent people gone in a matter of minutes" Adam said staring blankly at the television screen.  
  
"I'm going to go call Dany and check on Simone" Dwayne said heading out of the room.  
  
"My God, this is so surreal," Jeff said standing and walking closer to the TV as they replayed footage of the second plane crashing into The World Trade Center.  
  
"So many families are going to be affected by this" Amy said wiping tears from her eyes as she hugged Marie.  
  
"Who could have done something so cold-hearted" Tammy asked as Matt pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Sweetheart, whoever did this vile act will pay" Matt said in an angry tone.  
  
"Hey you guys, I just talked to Vince. He said that due to today's tragic event that SmackDown is canceled until further notice," Dwayne said staring at everyone in the room.  
  
"I'm not surprised. I don't feel like performing today anyway. This is way more important," Jay said staring at the television as Tammy's cellphone started ringing next to him on the nightstand. "Hello? Yes, we're all watching. Okay, hold on" Jay said handing the phone to Tammy.  
  
"Hello? Oh hello Vince. Yes we're all aware of this tragedy. No, no one will leave. Yes. Are you sure? Well, let us know. Thanks Vince. You be safe too," Tammy said hanging up the phone. "Hey you guys, Vince just informed me that no airports are open and no one is to try to leave to go home. Stay put for your own safety. He says that we may do the show live on Thursday" Tammy said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Baby, you need to relax. This can't be good for the babies," Matt said making her sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do, just sit around twiddling our thumbs? I don't think so junior! They need to find out who did this and make those jackasses pay!" Chris said standing up and heading to his room.  
  
"I'm so depressed," Marie said sadly. "I say we find the bastards that did this and do to them what they did to us," Marie said angrily.  
  
"It won't be that easy," Adam said as he pulled out his cellphone. "Hey guys, I'm going to go over to Kathy's house. I want to make sure she's okay," he said pushing his cellphone back into his pocket.  
  
"Will you be back?" Jeff asked turning away from the television.  
  
"I may just stay over there. I'll call you guys when I get there," Adam said heading towards the door.  
  
"Be careful man," Matt said grabbing his hand in a handshake and pulling him into a hug soon to be followed by Jeff and Jay.  
  
"I will. You guys hold down the fort" Adam smiled faintly.  
  
"We will" Marie smiled. "I'm going to go get breakfast started. We all have to eat," she said standing.  
  
"Wait, I'll come help" Amy said getting up and pulling Shane out of his seat into a hug. "You can make the bacon" she told him bringing a little grin across his face.  
  
"Okay, I need something to distract me from this disaster" Shane said walking into the hallway.  
  
"We'll call you guys when breakfast is ready" Marie said following Amy, Dwayne and Jay out of the room.  
  
"Man! This is so unbelievable," Jeff said folding his arms.  
  
"I know. I'm going to go to the gameroom where it's quiet and call to check on Dad" Matt said heading out the door.  
  
"So, when can we hang out again? Alone?" Jeff said pulling Tammy into his arms.  
  
"Jeff, this isn't the time to talk about hanging out," Tammy said pulling away.  
  
"We enjoy each other's company. We don't do anything wrong. Why can't we just tell Matt that we enjoy hanging out" Jeff said.  
  
"You know how he is Jeff. He'll flip out. He's always watching us as it is" Tammy pointed out.  
  
"I guess you're right. On next Friday we'll go to our usual hangout" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Okay, but we'll definitely have to wait until Matt leaves," she said pulling Jeff in her arms for a big hug. "I guess I'll go to the grocery store and rent some movies for today and tomorrow. We have to do something to remain sane," she said.  
  
***************************  
  
SmackDown Live Taping  
  
Houston Tx. Compaq Center  
  
Thursday Sept. 13  
  
"You ready to put on a good show?" Jeff asked Shane who was sitting across from him doing his Hurricane facepaint.  
  
"Yea, I'm as ready as I'm going to be" Shane smiled.  
  
"We'll do all of our moves tonight. You too Amy" Matt said pulling his purple shirt over his head.  
  
"Hey, I don't have to wear my shirt like yours do I?" Jeff asked Matt.  
  
"It would be nice to actually look similar Jeff" Matt answered.  
  
"Well, I was planning on wearing my white tank. I want to be me. The laid back cool guy that I am" he grinned.  
  
"Oh please! Get a life Mr. Daredevil" Amy laughed.  
  
"Hey, the ladies love me" Jeff teased.  
  
"Yea, until they get to know you. What's up wit dat?" Shane said laughing.  
  
"Hey, I'm sweet, sensitive, daring, and have a little twist of weirdness to me. That makes for a perfect combination to be sexy," Jeff said pulling his white tank top over his head.  
  
"Man, you are odd as hell bro" Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"That's what makes me unique. I like being different from everyone else" Jeff said.  
  
"You are definitely that Jeffrey" Amy said holding the door open for them as they headed to the ring.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey sweetie" Rob said as he pulled Tammy into a hug.  
  
"Hey Rob. You doing okay?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Oh yea, I'm holding up fine. I thought about you on Tuesday but I didn't call because I figured Matt would have answered" Rob told her.  
  
"Matt rarely answers my cell. Due to the circumstances I'm sure he wouldn't have minded" she said.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you weren't stressing yourself" he said poking her belly. "Wow! It's harder now," he said pressing on her belly gently.  
  
"It's all babies. I don't think there's room for them to move too much. When they sense that I'm upset they do tend to try to kick field goals," she said pressing on her right side. "Give me your hand" she told him guiding his hand on the side of her stomach.  
  
"Damn! The babies kicked me!" he laughed. "That was so cool," he said pressing down again only to feel a hard kick. "Wow, you're having boys. No girls can kick like that" he laughed. "I bet Matt has trained them to kick me personally" Rob grinned.  
  
"I'd like one to be a girl personally but I'm happy as long as they're healthy" she said caressing her belly.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to see the little persons that's been stirring up all these emotions in you" he said calmly.  
  
"Well, you'd better get ready because I'm due in a month" she told him. "I'm so ready to have these babies before I kill both Matt and Jeff" she smiled. "I have no patience as of late".  
  
"Oh don't do that because then I wouldn't be able to see you every week" he smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later, I need to go get ready for my match with Spike" he said walking down the hall heading to his locker room.  
  
"Damn! If I was single and not pregnant!" Tammy whispered as she watched his ass in the tight jeans he was wearing.  
  
"It still wouldn't stop you" Marie said over her shoulder causing her to jump.  
  
"Marie! You scared me half to death" Tammy panted.  
  
"Guilt does that to you. You ought to be living right. I bet he's great in bed. He's so calm he may be wearing you out and not even break a sweat" Marie laughed at the thought.  
  
"Too bad I'll never be able to find out," Tammy said sadly.  
  
"After you have these babies, you could hook up with Rob on the downlow" Marie suggested.  
  
"I couldn't" Tammy said.  
  
"Hell you've been screwing both Matt and Jeff for about 8 months now. I just think the three of you should become Mormons and get married" Marie indicated.  
  
"You should really read up on Mormons, I don't think it's that easy" Tammy laughed. "Jeff and I hooked up once. We won't be living in the same house with Jeff because he'll be moving in a few months although I think he's stalling to see if these are his babies" Tammy admitted.  
  
"I'm just going to be honest with you, I don't think Jeff will ever completely walk away from you even if these are Matt's babies. Matt on the other hand, he's hotheaded. He'll pull away eventually if these aren't his kids. Matt's a little selfish sometimes" Marie told her straight out.  
  
"I hope your wrong Marie. Throughout this entire pregnancy Matt has been the hardest on me. Always bossing me around to where I had to sneak and eat the things I craved. Jeff has been great. I told you how we'd go out and pig out behind Matt's back" she laughed. "Jeff is so much more understanding when it comes to being patient".  
  
"So basically, Jeff is still your food pimp?" Marie laughed out loud.  
  
"Oh very funny. By the way, my cousin Eric is here tonight. He asked about you. He wants to take you to dinner after the show" Tammy informed Marie.  
  
"Oh cool, I'll head out there and let him come backstage after the show" Marie said walking off.  
  
***********************  
  
"What are you up to?" Jeff asked leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Working" she answered as she read over storylines she'd written for Raw and SmackDown for up to November.  
  
"Still working hard?" he smiled hopping onto her desk.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" she said wiping off her papers that were wet from his dripping hair.  
  
"Sorry, just got out of the shower" he told her as he picked up her iced tea and drank from the bottle.  
  
"So I smell. You going out tonight?" she asked still scanning over her notes.  
  
"Hey, I wanted to go to Astroworld while we were here but I'm sure it won't be open on the weekend" Jeff said as he took another sip of her tea.  
  
"You'll get a chance to another time. Honestly, I'm scared to go anywhere. I'm really scared to fly" she told him honestly.  
  
"Me too. I'd like for us to start driving to the next towns more if it's not that far. I can take my car and Matt can take his" he said.  
  
"Why not take my Escalade? It's bigger" she suggested.  
  
"Sweetie, no disrespect but you drive too fucking slow!" Jeff teased.  
  
"No, I just don't drive 85 in a 35 zone" she said seriously.  
  
"Okay, you're never going to let me live that down are you? Besides, Matt drives worse than me" he said rolling his eyes up into his head.  
  
"Nope! And Matt's a horrible driver too" she laughed. "You talked to Eddie about performing at Matt's party?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, he says they'll perform for two hours. I let Joanie take care of booking the club. She had more time to do things than we did," he said sliding off the desk and getting down on his knees.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tammy asked as he turned her chair around to face him.  
  
"I want to talk to the babies. Send subliminal messages to them" he said as he palmed her belly and started talking to it. "You are going to be famous wrestlers just like your daddy and uncle. You will fear nothing. Fear is a 4-letter word. You will live for the moment. The extreme always leaves an impression," he said as he placed a kiss on her stomach.  
  
"Jeff, you have lost your mind!" she said grabbing his hands and placing a kiss on his forehead. "You can never say that in front of Matt. We'll know soon enough who their father is. Hopefully we can all live with the results," she said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We're all connected to these babies regardless of the results. These kids are still related to me whether I'm the father or uncle. I already love them and they're not even here yet" he said caressing her stomach only to realize the drops of water falling onto his hands. He looked up and saw her crying. These babies were the future. He prayed that the world would be rid of all of the Osama Bin Laden's and Saddam Hussein's before they were old enough to understand the tragedy that befell on September 11th. He smiled widely and realized something. He was starting to think like a parent.  
  
*************************  
  
"Dwayne you had the audience eating out the palm of your hands tonight" Dena told him as they stood in the hallway preparing to leave.  
  
"Yea it was really fun talking smack to Stasiak's candy ass" he smiled.  
  
"What's up Rock?" Jay said approaching them with a pair of huge glasses on his face.  
  
"What the fuck?" Dwayne laughed pointing at his glasses.  
  
"Hey, these are the style!" Jay shouted as Marie walked by and stopped to stare at his face. "What? You hate my shades too?" he asked throwing his hands up and placing them on his hips.  
  
"Actually, I like them. You need to let me borrow them sometimes," Marie said pulling them off and trying them on.  
  
"You're serious?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yea, I like them" Marie said handing them back to him.  
  
"Hey Jay, I think they reek of awesomeness," Dena said smiling.  
  
"Really? Then perhaps you'd like to partake in a little dinner with me and do whatever comes natural later on?" he asked holding his hand out to Dena.  
  
"I'd love to" Dena said looping her arm through his. "Oh by the way, just so Tammy won't be worried tell her Jay will be staying the night at my house" Dena whispered to Dwayne and Marie as she pulled Jay towards the exit door.  
  
"Well damn, play on playa's" Dwayne laughed as he and Marie headed towards the parking lot.  
  
*******************************  
  
Raw  
  
Nashville, TN.  
  
"Come on Jeff you can outwrestle Lance Storm" Tammy whispered as Matt walked up behind her and pulled her against him.  
  
"You feeling better?" Matt asked kissing her on her temple.  
  
"A little. I'm okay during the day and then after five in the evening I'm slumped across my desk sleep" she laughed.  
  
"This is your last week at work so you'll be able to rest until the babies come" he said rubbing on her large stomach.  
  
"I'm actually looking forward to the pay per view Sunday. I'll be off to relax a few weeks before I have to get up for midnight and 4 a.m. feedings" she said watching Jeff's match on the television.  
  
"Look at Jeff's crazy ass" Matt laughed as Jeff ran along the top of the security wall at ringside and clotheslined Lance Storm.  
  
"He's going to slip and fall on somebody one day" Tammy laughed as Jeff went up on the top rope and landed the Spinning Corkscrew. "Oh! That was beautiful," she said in amazement.  
  
"Yea that was great form," Matt added.  
  
"Too bad he has to lose this match. He's on fire tonight," Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, I was wondering if he wasn't starting to burn out" Matt said looking at the screen.  
  
"You think so?" she asked turning to look at him.  
  
"Yea, but he's been doing better," he said taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"You think he needs time to heal his body don't you?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"He wouldn't need that time if he'd just cut down on the high risk maneuvers," Matt said with an attitude.  
  
"Are you guys having problems?" she asked point blank.  
  
"No, not really. You and I on the other hand might," he said looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked as her heart started to pound faster.  
  
"I have a confession to make. The weekend I went away with Shannon and Shane I had a one night stand" Matt confessed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tammy said.  
  
"It was a one night stand. It lasted maybe 10 minutes before I realized what I'd done. Baby, I never meant for it to happen but I felt it was time to tell you the truth" he said.  
  
"Okay, so what do you expect for me to do?" she asked feeling sick.  
  
"I want you to forgive me sweetie. I didn't even know her name and I used protection. She was a wrestling fan that was in a bar with her friends. Shannon and Shane was drunk and hooked up with her friends. I found myself in the room alone with her. It just happened but I still was alert enough to use protection. Baby I swear it will never happen again" he promised.  
  
"I forgive you," she said outright.  
  
"Just like that?" he said in shock.  
  
"Yes, I love you and if you say it won't happen again, then I believe you" she said feeling less guilty about cheating with Jeff. As far as she was concerned she couldn't be mad at him because they were even. "Look, I don't know why you decided to tell me this now but there has to be a reason" she said looking him in the eye  
  
"Well there is, have you ever let Jeff borrow your truck?" he asked.  
  
"He's driven my truck a few times yes" she answered.  
  
"What about the weekend that I was out of town with Shannon and Shane?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Matt where is this coming from?" she asked becoming scared that Jeff had told Matt about their night together.  
  
"My dad mentioned that Jeff had your truck awhile back and I let it go. Then about a week later he said that he think Jeff was seeing someone in town" he said.  
  
"Okay, and?" she waited for him to continue.  
  
"And then he told me he suspected that the woman he'd been with sexually was still in the house when he went to visit Jeff at his new house" Matt told her as he leaned back in his chair. "He remembered Jeff mentioning borrowing your truck but yet his Corvette was parked in the yard. Were you with Jeff that day?" he asked outright.  
  
"Yes, I went by to see the house because I was bored at home. I started to feel sick, so Jeff drove me home and he drove the truck back to his house which is why I guess your Dad saw my truck there" she said nervously.  
  
"Was anyone else there with him?" he continued badgering her.  
  
"Look Matt, Jeff is a grown man. If he wanted to be sexual with someone in his own home that's his business, not mine" she said standing up and walking over to her desk for her purse.  
  
"Where are you going?" Matt asked.  
  
"I think I need a breath of fresh air. I don't feel too comfortable with where this conversation is headed," she said standing over him.  
  
"I thought maybe we'd both fucked up and were even. I had to ask because you and Jeff are extremely close lately. I'm not too comfortable with you hanging around him all the time. I want you to cut him off until after the babies are born" Matt said looking up at her.  
  
"Why? What has he done? You're the one confessing to an affair," she said starting to get pissed.  
  
"What have both of you done?" Matt asked standing up and towering over her.  
  
"What are you getting at Matthew? What do you really want to know?" she shouted at him.  
  
"You know what? I fucked up and so did you! Why don't you just be honest and admit that you're in love with Jeff again! You go out and hang out with him every chance you get" he accused.  
  
"I admit we slept together that Saturday. It was just that day. You're right, we're even. Matt, I love you and you only. I'll always love Jeff. He was my first love. I love you like a husband and Jeff as a friend. He's your brother and my friend so how can I cut him out of my life? I work and live with him! What your demanding is ludicrous," she said throwing her purse down on the couch.  
  
"You're right, I'm totally acting like an idiot. I'm sorry," he said pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Jeff and I hang out because he let's me do things that you won't" she said in a soft whisper against his shoulder.  
  
"Like what?" Matt asked kissing her on the neck.  
  
"He let's me eat real food like Big Macs, Whoppers, Hot Dogs, Pizza, and Kelly's Truck Stop cheeseburger and fries" she said.  
  
"What! Are you serious? You hang with Jeff because he helps you eat unhealthy food?" Matt said laughing hard.  
  
"Exactly, with you I felt like I was in prison" she admitted.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me and tell me I was being too hard on you?" he asked wiping tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
"Matt you were impossible to deal with" she explained just as Jeff walked in pushing his yellow, red, and blue hair out of his face.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked sliding into the chair across from them.  
  
"Six words, Kelly's Truck Stop cheeseburger and fries" Matt said walking towards him slowly.  
  
"Umm, I think I'll go hang with Jay and Chris until it's time to leave" Jeff said backing up to the door with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh run Jeff. You'd better run while you still can little bro," Matt said in a playful tone as he took off after Jeff down the hallway.  
  
************************  
  
"Dwayne are you going to Rock Bottom Stephanie?" Tammy said as she passed Dwayne in the hall.  
  
"I wish I could" he laughed before pouring his bottle of water over his head and headed to the ramp.  
  
"You should leave Steph alone" Jeff said laughing as he stood next to her and watched Dwayne enter the ring while Steph and Test ran outside the ring.  
  
"I'm totally over you cheating with her" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Yea right. You still want revenge on her," he said leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Steph gave me a fake ass apology. I told her I accepted it. She has Paul now but she still was staring at Dwayne's crotch as soon as we walked out the office. She hasn't changed. She'll get what's coming to her eventually" Tammy told him.  
  
"Tammy, you whipped her ass! Marie screwed up her engagement. You two already got revenge. I made a mistake with Steph so I'm asking you to let it go" Jeff begged.  
  
"Jeff sweetie, don't flatter yourself. This is no longer about you. This is about someone else Steph screwed over" she said.  
  
"You mean Joanie? She's plotting on Steph? Oh damn, I never imagined that she was still angry with Steph about that" Jeff said.  
  
"Yes, she's still hurt. She thought Paul was her soulmate. They say what goes around comes around. Now he's out with an injury until January" Tammy reminded Jeff.  
  
"Baby, I know you and Marie have friends in high places. You two didn't cause Paul's injury did you?" he said laughing.  
  
"Anything is possible," she said with a serious look on her face. "Just kidding Jeff!" she laughed.  
  
"Girl, don't play" he said placing his hand over his heart. "Since you've ratted me out to my brother he's agreed that we can go out and have some Italian food tonight. So, we need to get out of here early okay?" he told her.  
  
"That's fine with me" she said.  
  
"Knowing how slow you are I'll just wait here with you" Jeff accused.  
  
"Oh please! You're the one who makes Matt, Amy, and I late all the time! Be quiet, I need to focus on this match" she said with a half grin.  
  
"You're so bad sometimes" Jeff told her with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"You loved me most when I was a bad girl" she said looking at him provocatively.  
  
"Yes I did," he said throwing his arm around her and watched the match on the monitor.  
  
*******************************  
  
Saturday, September 22- Matt's Birthday Party  
  
Tammy was so proud of herself for pulling off this surprise birthday party for Matt with Jeff, Amy, Marie, and Joanie's help. She was so grateful to Joanie helping considering the hard time she was having after Stephanie arranged for Vince to offer Joanie less money on her contract. Steph knew Joanie would leave which would leave a clear path for her and Paul to be open with their relationship. Everyone knew what was going on when Vince separated Stephanie and HHH, Paul's character on TV by claiming they were heading towards a divorce. Joanie had been really down up until a few weeks ago when she bumped into a nice guy Doug. They'd met at the gym and had become inseparable.  
  
The party was finally in full swing by 10: 00 when Shane Helms and Shannon Moore came to help Matt celebrate his birthday. The biggest surprise was that Tammy and Jeff had gotten Pearl Jam to perform at the party. Matt was on cloud nine. Tammy had been having mild cramps all day but continued having a good time. Matt had told her that she needed to rest as much as possible, but she wouldn't hear of it. Jeff and Tammy were dancing when Matt and Kathy cut in. Tammy and Matt danced a few songs until she felt the urge to either sit down or push. They went to the table to sit down to talk to Adam, Kathy, Jay, Dena, Marie, Dwayne, Amy and Chris. They all laughed as they watched Rikishi dance with everyone at the party. That is except for Marie. She seemed to be a little pissed that he hadn't insulted her at all throughout the night. Even Jeff and Nora who wrestled as Molly Holly seemed to be getting really close.  
  
"Hey, Shane!" Tammy said. "Did you invite your old buddy?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, he will be here very soon" he grinned flashing his braces.  
  
A few minutes later, Bill Goldberg walked into the club. He walked over to Tammy, Matt, Shannon, and Shane.  
  
"What up people!" Goldberg shouted hugging everybody. "How's it going old man?" he said shaking hands with Matt.  
  
"Bill I want you to meet someone" Tammy said leading him over to the table.  
  
"Bill!" Marie yelled and went to hug him.  
  
"Hey Marie. How's life treating you?" Bill asked earnestly.  
  
"Just fine" she said scooting over and offering him her seat next to Dena.  
  
He sat down and reacquainted himself with everybody. He noticed that Dena was really quiet. Marie kept hitting his leg trying to get him to talk to Dena.  
  
"Hello Miss Dena" he said turning to her.  
  
"Hi" Dena said anxiously.  
  
"I remember you from WCW. You used to do hair and makeup with Kathy here" he said pointing across the table at Kathy.  
  
"Yes, I did. How did you know I worked there? You never came to the makeup room," Dena said.  
  
"Just because I don't wear makeup and don't have to get my hair done doesn't mean I don't notice people" he said touching his baldhead.  
  
Dena laughed. "So, why didn't you bring your wife tonight" she asked slyly.  
  
"Oh, I'm not married. Matter of fact I'm single right now" Bill said winking at her.  
  
"Oh, okay!" Dena said in her most feminine voice.  
  
So, would you like to take me onto the dance floor and show me some of your moves?" he asked obviously flirting with her.  
  
"Of course" Dena said taking his hands in hers and leading him to the dance floor.  
  
Pearl Jam started to play one of Matt's favorite songs "Corduroy". He pulled a reluctant Tammy out of the chair and onto the dance floor.  
  
"See, Pearl Jam isn't that bad" Matt said excitedly.  
  
"They're okay," she said.  
  
"Oh my God! You like them don't you?" he said as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Yes! You've gotten me into Pearl Jam!" she exclaimed. "Now I have to get you into some Destiny's Child, Lil Kim."  
  
"Hey, I listen to Puff Daddy, Jay Z, and Luther" he said in a serious tone.  
  
"Matt, you listened to them before we started dating. Don't even try to run that game on me" she laughed. She put her arms around his shoulders as Pearl Jam went into a slow ballad. They swayed together as if no one else was in the room but them. Pearl Jam switched over and started playing "Keep on Rockin in the Free World" as everyone got into the song Tammy gasped as she felt something wet run down her legs. "Did I just pee on myself?" she thought to herself. She pulled away from Matt and looked down at the floor the same time as he did.  
  
"Baby, I think it's time," she said as he pushed her towards the door of the club. He stopped to inform Dwayne and Kathy that they were headed to the hospital.  
  
"Now? I thought she had another month?" Dwayne asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"With twins, they can arrive up to 2 months early" Kathy said.  
  
"Yea, what she said. Gotta go. See you guys there" Matt said as they headed to the car.  
  
************************  
  
Marie was exhausted as she entered her hotel room. All she wanted was to get some sleep. She'd been at the hospital over 3 hours before Tammy gave birth to two little boys, one weighing in at 5 lb. 6 oz. and the other at 5 lb. 3 oz. They were the cutest little tan babies she'd ever seen. They actually made Marie want to have a baby herself. Was she losing her mind? Her? A mother? She could do anything she put her mind to. She laid down to get some sleep. What in the world? Something stinks? She sat up and looked around the room sniffing for what it was that smelled so foul. Is it me? No. Damn it smells like foot and ass in here! She lay back down on the pillow only to smell the odor again. She sniffed the pillow noticing the odor was stronger. She lifted the pillow as the odor slapped her square in the face. "What the hell?" she shouted as she sat up and turned the on the light. There under the pillow was a pair of Rikishi's wrestling thongs. "Eew that bastard! That bastard want a war, then you can call me GI Jane. No more Mrs. Nice girl" she said as she used a pencil to throw them in the bathroom trash. She then went to her suitcase, got out the Febreze and sprayed her covers down. "Starting tomorrow, it's on!"  
  
*******************  
  
Tammy sat up in the hospital bed waiting for the nurse to bring the babies in for their 12 p.m. feeding. Marie arrived with balloons and her overnight bag right before the nurse arrived with the babies.  
  
"Girl, you are too fertile for me! As much as I have sex I've never gotten pregnant. I guess my eggs must be ducking and dodging" she said as she held one of the twins. "What's this one's name?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet. We were thinking of naming one after Matt and the other after Jeff" Tammy said causing Marie to gasp.  
  
"Fool! Are you crazy? That would make people start wondering who the father is. Don't start any static. You know that old saying, "Don't start none won't be none" Marie said as she placed the bottle in the baby's mouth. "You look like your uncle. I mean your daddy" Marie laughed out loud.  
  
"Marie, stop playing. All babies have light eyes when they're born. That's what the doctor said".  
  
"Girl, I'm telling you this baby looks like Jeff! Look at this sandy colored brown hair".  
  
"Marie, my hair is a reddish brown color. Plus my two uncles on my mom's side had green eyes" Tammy said as Matt entered the room with a big bag of snickers candy bars.  
  
"Oh how sweet" Marie said reaching for the candy only to lick her tongue out at him as he sat it on the table next to Tammy so he could pick his son up.  
  
"Matt stop kissing him! You'll give him kissing bumps" Tammy pouted.  
  
"I'll love him the same, bumps and all," he said kissing him again causing him to start to cry. "Ooh he has lungs like his mama" Matt joked.  
  
"Oops, okay. The baby is crying, that means it's time for me to go. My nerves are too bad for this girl. I can't have no kids," Marie said getting up and kissing the baby before placing him in the bassinet. She then took some diapers out from under the table with some baby lotion and baby shampoo.  
  
"Marie stop stealing my baby's stuff" Matt laughed as she stuffed her purse with the items.  
  
"Boy, these are for the babies. Hell the hospital will give you more when you leave. Yall got two mouths to feed now. Trust me they put them in here for you to take them" Marie said as she took a whole bag of diapers from under the bassinet.  
  
"Marie, I need to change my sons in a little while" Tammy said.  
  
"Here" she said slapping two diapers in Matt's hand and heading out the door.  
  
"So, I talked to the doctor before I came in. According to her the boys aren't identical, they're fraternal," Matt said sitting down with his son in his arms. "So, you've come up with a name?"  
  
"No, not yet. Hey, what about Caleb and Callum?" she asked.  
  
"I like those names. Now come up with a middle name," Matt said as he started to change the babies diaper. "Looks like he should be in a lot of pain" he said cringing at the sight of the baby's circumcised penis.  
  
"It would be worse if we had waited until he was older. So, when are you flying out for the show? You have a match tonight" she reminded him.  
  
"Vince said I could wrestle the match with Jeff at Unforgiven tonight and then have the rest of the week off. I may go on and wrestle tomorrow night and be back here for Tuesday when you should be getting released," Matt said as he laid the baby down next to Tammy and picked the other baby up from the bassinet just as he started to frown and whine. Matt stared down at him and shook his head. "Baby, we need to get a DNA test run. I'm so scared these aren't my kids," he said as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"You think they look like Jeff don't you? I swear that I'd just die if they weren't yours. Jeff is with Nora now. It would tear our lives apart all because of a few hours of fun" Tammy said placing her head in her hands  
  
"I explained to Dr. Connelly that you dated my brother before we started dating. I didn't tell her about the threesome of course but I just let her think you got pregnant in between the time you two broke up and we got together" Matt said just as Jeff and Amy walked into the room.  
  
"Oh! They are so beautiful!" Amy gushed as she picked the baby up lying next to Tammy.  
  
Jeff took the screaming little twin from Matt's arms. "Oh, look he's so feisty! He'll definitely be the loud one".  
  
Dr. Connelly walked in and looked at Amy and Jeff holding the babies. "Good morning everyone. I was coming by to talk to you about the tests to be run on the Hardy babies". "I would like to talk to the parents alone if you don't mind"  
  
Amy and Jeff put the babies back down in the bassinet and turned to leave.  
  
"Umm, blondie! Yea, you" she said pointing to Jeff. "I believe you should stay. I got a feeling I'll be requiring some of your DNA" she said looking down at the babies.  
  
"Umm, okay. Are you sure?" Jeff asked as he ran his fingers through his green, red, and blue streaked blonde hair looking at Matt as if he was terrified.  
  
"Trust me baby, I've dealt with these situations a million times. I know the daddy when I see him, but just to be sure I'd like to run a test on the both of you. I've been wrong a few times in my life" Dr. Connelly said looking down at the babies and comparing them to Matt and Jeff. "Well baby, I'm just going to be honest with you, this is going to be a close call. The roll of the dice as they say. Not trying to hurt your feelings baby but I'm putting my money on rainbow brite over there" she laughed looking at Jeff as she walked to the door. She turned to them and said, "What the heck you two standing there for? I need some DNA! Let's do this before my soap opera come on. I need to see General Hospital. I love to point out when they mispronounce medical terms. So, which one of you are going to make this woman an honest woman?" she said as she led them out the door.  
  
**************************  
  
"Psst! Tammy, it's me Marie" Marie whispered sneaking into the room a few minutes later. "Security was giving me a hard time with the diapers. I need a bag or something to put them in. I told them I'd just had a baby here but they didn't believe me. I even tried to show them I had some baby fat," she said pinching at her sides. "I saw your doctor with Matt and Jeff when I was getting off the elevator. Girl she is crazy as hell. Had the nerve to tell me that taking the stairs instead of the elevator is a good way to lose a few pounds. Old Heffa! Reminds me of my mama" Marie huffed as she started cooing at the babies.  
  
"Marie, they're gone to take the test to determine who fathered the babies. My nerves are shot. If Jeff is the father I think Matt will leave me. He claims he won't but I see how he looks at Caleb"  
  
"Who in the hell is Caleb? Is he somebody else who is a potential father?" Marie asked walking closer to the bed.  
  
"Hell no! We decided to name the twins Caleb and Callum" Tammy replied.  
  
"Oh thank God! I was getting nervous myself. I think one looks like Jeff and the other one looks like you. Look at your little miniature lips! It's just too cute. Callum you look just like your mommy. I think I want a baby," Marie said causing Tammy to spit the water she was drinking onto the sheet.  
  
"What? You? Oh my God! No way! Marie you are not the motherly type" Tammy said.  
  
"I can be when I find the right man" Marie responded. "I'm really ready Tam. I'm ready to settle down," she said sternly. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?" Marie asked slightly exasperated.  
  
"Well Marie, I was honestly waiting for you to burst out laughing like you always do when you talked about settling down. Wait a minute, are you in love?" Tammy asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Hold up babygirl, you're jumping the gun a little bit now. I said I wanted a baby, not that I was in love," Marie said becoming a little agitated.  
  
"Well, do you have anybody in mind for the job of daddy?" Tammy inquired.  
  
"I have a few men in mind" she said smiling.  
  
"Well, you can have Matt and Jeff. At least one of them are very fertile" Tammy laughed eyeing the twins in the bassinet next to her.  
  
"No thanks" Marie laughed. "I want to have cute kids!"  
  
"Hey! Matt is very handsome. Jeff is too when his hair isn't the colors of the rainbow" Tammy said.  
  
"No thanks! I don't want my baby looking like skittles over there" she said looking at the babies causing Tammy to hit her on her arm. "Ouch! I was just referring to the babies' hair color. When I kissed those babies I swear I could taste the rainbow. I ain't lying. I ain't lying," she said running to the door before Tammy could hit her again.  
  
"Well, at least you can make me laugh a little. My babies hair will not look like a bag of skittles" Tammy said rubbing her son's faces. They are so tiny and beautiful".  
  
"Yea, all kidding aside. You did good girl. They are so pretty. Well, handsome. I need to head on out. I'll let everyone know their names tonight at Unforgiven" Marie said as she looked up and down the hall for security. "I'm out!" she said as she closed the door.  
  
"Hmm, Marie is in love or on her way and don't even realize it" Tammy said aloud staring down at the babies.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey Hardy! Congratulations" said Bubba Ray Dudley as Matt passed by the card table backstage.  
  
"Oh thanks man" Matt said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You ready for fatherhood?" Faarooq asked handing him a cigar.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Matt said beaming.  
  
"How's Tammy doing?" Terri asked walking over with a beer in her hand.  
  
"She's fawning over the babies like all mothers do" Jeff said walking over and leaning on Matt.  
  
"You ready for this tag match?" Spike Dudley shouted as he and Big Show walked by.  
  
"We're always ready," Jeff yelled.  
  
"Hey proud papa" Shane Helms said walking up and giving Matt a hug.  
  
"What's up man?" Matt said.  
  
"Oh, you know it's you man. You got a hell of a birthday gift" Shane grinned.  
  
"Man it was amazing to see" Matt smiled shaking his head.  
  
"I'll bet it was" Shane smiled.  
  
"Hey junior! Congrats" Jericho yelled slapping Matt on the back.  
  
"Thanks man. You going to whip Rob's ass tonight?" Matt grinned.  
  
"As much as I can before that slut bag ho Steph interferes" he replied.  
  
"Man, you are crazy" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who screwed her! I think that would make you the crazy one" he told Jeff.  
  
"Man, will you guys ever let me live that down. I did it and I regretted it. Let me move on" Jeff said shaking his head heading to the dressing room.  
  
"Don't go away mad junior!" Jericho teased as Matt pushed him upside the head.  
  
"Don't tease him. He's sensitive about that subject," Matt said.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know. So, are the rumors true that the babies could be Jeff's?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's possible. We're hoping they aren't" Matt said.  
  
"We as in you and Tammy?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, Jeff I think is freaking out. The idea of having one child then it ends up being two, I think its added pressure on him. Even if these are his kids, I don't think he'll be fully committed. I can hardly get him to work on time," Matt said honestly.  
  
"Damn, well for the kids sake I hope they're yours" Jericho said slapping Matt on the shoulder as he headed over to talk to Kronik, Kane and Undertaker.  
  
Matt walked into the dressing room as Jay and Adam was discussing their IC title match. He noticed Jeff was busy with his hair. He didn't know what to say to him considering everyone was congratulating him on becoming a new father even though Jeff could be the father. "Hey Jeff, can we talk?" Matt asked as Jeff nodded and walked into the adjoining room where there was a couch, coffee table, and a TV monitor.  
  
"Sit down" Matt told him as he closed the door. "I wanted to ask you something," Matt said.  
  
"Okay" Jeff said pushing his hair under his hat.  
  
"If these are your kids, are you going to step up and be a father?" Matt asked.  
  
"What? Matt, this isn't the Maury Povich show! I'm not denying that I could be the father of those babies. I honestly believe I am the father. I plan on being there for my kids" Jeff said standing and redoing his belt through the loops as he noticed he'd skipped a loop.  
  
"So, you do realize that being a father to the boys means you won't get the girl" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm with Nora now. I don't expect Tammy to be with me," Jeff said becoming annoyed.  
  
"Good, I just wanted to clear that up. I do plan on having a say in raising the boys since we will be living together rather they're yours or mine" he told Jeff.  
  
"If they are mine I'll have complete say over raising my sons including them living with me half the time. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you discuss it with Tammy, seeing as though we've already discussed the visitation setup" he said heading for the door.  
  
"Just so you know, even though she's denied it, I know you fucked her sometime after that threesome" Matt whispered.  
  
"Matt, get over it! Your insecurities make you look bad. I had her first. That's what this is all about isn't it? You can't stand the fact that she chose to be with me over you, the pretty boy. The one all the girls want. You were the smartest making straight A's while I struggled. Guess what Matt? I was finally the better wrestler and I got the girl! You just couldn't be happy with what you had so you moved in on my girl. When she sees the cold, manipulative Matt Hardy that I know, she'll leave you so quick that you won't even see it coming. So you see, I'll be happy for her to be with anyone as long as she is happy. Matt I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you just don't have the patience to keep her happy" Jeff said walking out leaving Matt astounded at how grown up Jeff had become over these past few months.  
  
After their tag match Matt stepped outside the arena for a breath of fresh air. He felt as if he couldn't breath. He sat down on the hood of his rental car and drank his soda. He was definitely stressed out. He missed Tammy. Jeff was wrong, he had plenty of patience. He could make her happy. They had one hump to get over, the paternity tests. After that they'd all be better off. Matt knew in his heart that it was more likely Jeff was the father considering one of the babies had light hair and eyes. Damnit! Why was this happening to him? He was with the woman he loved but yet he wasn't as happy as he would be if he knew that he was the father.  
  
"Say Matt, what the hell are you doing out here?" Steve Austin asked as he approached Matt with a can of beer in his hand.  
  
"Oh relaxing. You're not preparing for your match with Angle?" Matt asked laughing.  
  
"Hell son, don't you see me drinking a beer?" Austin snorted.  
  
"So, what brings you out here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Trying to get away from Debra and them damn cookies! That and Paul E constantly sucking up to me. I've been tempted to stun his ass all night" Austin growled.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" Rob Van Dam asked as he walked over to them drinking a bottle of Aquafina water and wiping his face with a towel.  
  
"Aww hell, just shooting the breeze. Your match over with Jericho already?" Austin asked.  
  
"Yea about 5 minutes ago" Rob replied.  
  
"Well, I'm heading on back in because that means I'll be up after the Rock, Shane and Booker T match" Austin said throwing the empty beer can in the trash can and heading back into the building.  
  
"So, how did you win?" Matt asked never looking Rob's way.  
  
"Van-Daminator and then hit the 5 Star Splash for the win" he said taking a sip of water.  
  
"Great. Why are you out here?" Matt asked looking out at traffic from the parking garage.  
  
"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your new family" Rob said sounding sincere.  
  
"Like you care," Matt said finally looking at Rob.  
  
"Hey man, I care. I just wanted you to know that I was sorry for going after your girl" Rob said.  
  
"Rob, your never sorry" Matt laughed.  
  
"You're right but in this case I am. I like Tammy. She's sexy as hell. Got an ass." Rob said before Matt cut him off.  
  
"Hey man! Watch your mouth. She is fine though" Matt grinned.  
  
"Hey you know I speak the truth dude," Rob said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll head on back in" Matt said sliding off the car.  
  
"Will you still be in town after the show?" Rob asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to stay on until Tuesday" Matt answered.  
  
"Cool, I'll treat you to dinner tonight. I mean it is your birthday and you're a new father," Rob said cheerfully.  
  
"You remembered it being my birthday?" Matt grinned.  
  
"Dude, I still consider you my friend" Rob told him as they walked back into the arena together.  
  
***************************  
  
Raw  
  
Marie sneaked into Rikishi's dressing room and spotted a pair of his wrestling trunks. She quietly scooped some Ben-Gay out of the container and rubbed it into the seat of his trunks. She heard the water stop running in the shower and quickly sneaked out bumping into Chris Jericho.  
  
"Watch it girly" Chris said.  
  
"Oh sorry" she whispered.  
  
He looked up at the nameplate on the door and smiled. What are you up to Marie" he said as he played with his long beard.  
  
"Oh shit! Goddamn! Whoo" Rikishi screamed from his locker room.  
  
Chris smiled. "What did you do?"  
  
"Ben-Gay in his trunks" she said.  
  
"Damn! You're bad. Now I remember why I like you. Your sadistic just like me" Chris laughed. "You'd better get out of here before he comes out".  
  
"Okay. Take care Chris" she said heading for her office.  
  
************************  
  
Later That Night  
  
Everyone was having a blast at Club Orchid. Dwayne was dancing with Trish Stratus as Jeff danced with Amy. Marie was full of energy considering she'd gotten one over on Rikishi. He didn't show up to the club claiming to be tired. She knew better. She'd celebrated earlier by having her favorite types of food at a Chinese restaurant. The gang had joined her and was stuffed as well. She was shocked when Rikishi showed up to the restaurant and sent her a drink and a plate of something she couldn't pronounce. She knew he'd thrown in the towel. He knew she wasn't to be screwed with.  
  
"Why are you smiling so much?" asked Adam as he twirled her around on the dance floor.  
  
"Oh no reason" she frowned at the burning sensation in her stomach.  
  
"You okay?" Adam asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, great" she said trying to hide her discomfort. "I think I'm going to head back to the hotel".  
  
"Okay" Adam said leading her back to the table for her purse.  
  
"Ready for our dance?' Jay asked.  
  
"Can I get a raincheck? I'm really tired," she said trying to talk over the rumbling in her stomach.  
  
"Sure, no problem sweetie" Jay said sounding disappointed.  
  
Marie left the club and headed to the nearest 24-hour drug store. She bought a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and drank half the bottle on the way to the hotel. By the time she checked into her room she had to really use the bathroom. She didn't even turn the lights on when she entered the room. She headed straight to the toilet. She pulled her dress over her head and took off her underwear. She knew she needed to be comfortable for this. She ran into the bathroom and sat on the toilet to relieve herself. As she sat there it seemed as if something was spilling over onto the floor. She stood up and turned the light on and was faced with the horror of the toilet seat being wrapped completely in blue Saran Wrap. She hadn't even used it in the toilet because it was sealed off. She'd made a mess all around the toilet. Rikishi! It had to be that pompous asshole. While she was out celebrating he was wrapping her toilet with Saran Wrap. Her stomach started to rumble again. She had a choice, try to find something to cut the saran wrap off of the toilet or jumping into the bathtub to prevent making a further mess. Judging by the way her stomach was doing flip-flops she went with the latter.  
  
The next morning on her way to breakfast she ran into Rikishi on the elevator. They didn't speak until the three passengers got off.  
  
"Enjoyed the spicy entrée I sent to you?" Rikishi smiled.  
  
"No, and I suggest that you wash your ass on a regular basis judging from the odor of your wrestling trunks" she said with a smirk.  
  
"I only give the ones I've worn more than three times to people I don't like" he said.  
  
"Just so you know, nothing human smells like that," she said frowning from the thought of the odor.  
  
"The old Ben-Gay in the trunks trick was so amateur," he said looking straight ahead.  
  
"You are so juvenile! Disgusting even" she said venomously. "Why are you smiling?' she asked as she heard him snicker in the corner of the elevator.  
  
"Nothing just in a good mood" he said as he started to whistle. The elevator doors slid open and he stepped off and called over his shoulder, "Toilet seat baby!"  
  
"What did you say?" she asked quickly.  
  
He turned with a huge smile on his face and said, "I said see you later," he said as he backed away from her as if he didn't trust to turn his back on her.  
  
"Oh, you just wait until tonight" she muttered to herself as she stepped off the elevator.  
  
*****************************  
  
Later that night - Smackdown  
  
Marie stopped by Chris Jericho's locker room to see if their plan had worked.  
  
"Did you do it?" she asked full of excitement.  
  
"Done! Did it during his match" Chris laughed as he laced up his boots.  
  
"Oh goody!" Marie giggled as she jumped up and down. "Remember, we have to lay low until after he sees it. I definitely want to see, so I'll meet you about 11" she said as she left out of the room. She was so happy that she barely noticed Rob Van Dam standing in front of her.  
  
"Hey Marie, how's it going?" he asked.  
  
"Just fine" she replied.  
  
"Cool. I was wondering when Tammy was coming back," he said looking so sweet.  
  
"Well, she had the twins early Sunday after Matt's birthday party. She'll be back in 4-6 weeks" Marie informed him.  
  
"Oh, I heard she had them early. That's cool. Well, do you think it would be okay if I call her in about a week? Send a gift for the kids or something" he said in that cool voice of his that Marie found sexy.  
  
"Oh, sure. She'd love that," Marie said checking him out as he walked off. Damn! He was fine!  
  
***********************  
  
Dwayne and Rikishi headed out of the arena to their cars laughing it up with Jay, Adam, and RVD. Just as they approached Rikishi's car Rob was the first to see the damage.  
  
"Holy shit! Dude! Your car is missing all four tires, and like totally on cement blocks" Rob said as he fought to control his urge to laugh.  
  
"Goddamn!" Dwayne said kneeling down to survey the damage.  
  
"Motherfucker!" Rikishi said slamming his fists on the trunk of the rental car.  
  
"Dude, somebody totally hates your ass!" Adam laughed.  
  
"Eew is that a pair of your wrestling tights on the antenna" Rob asked pointing.  
  
"Dude! There's like a treasure map here on the windshield that leads you to the wheels and hubcaps on the car" Jay said laughing showing it to Adam.  
  
"Well, the items are within 30 blocks from the arena according to this. What type of sick, sadistic person would do this?" Adam asked.  
  
Rikishi and Dwayne looked at one another and in unison said "Marie!" Rikishi headed back into the building cursing as Dwayne tried to calm him down in between laughing.  
  
"Man! This like totally reeks of awesomeness," Adam said grinning.  
  
"Offbeat shenanigans rule!" Jay said walking around the car.  
  
"Dude, I think he'll totally kick her ass over this" Rob said with concern.  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't find her tonight" Adam said as his cellphone started to ring. "Hello?" he said into the phone. "Just us right now, why? Okay. Cool". He hung up. "That was Chris wondering if we were still here and if we wanted to meet up later".  
  
"Oh, that was nice of him to invite us out" Jay said.  
  
"Yea. Let's go on and head out. I need to get in at a decent hour. We plan on going to Cameron to see the Hardy babies tomorrow after the show," said Adam.  
  
"So, is it true that Jeff could be the father?" Rob asked with interest.  
  
"Hey, I can't tell you until I actually see them," Adam said opening the car door.  
  
"So, is Hardy going to marry her?" Rob asked prying a little more.  
  
"Why? You interested?" Jay said jokingly.  
  
"Possibly" Rob said without thinking.  
  
"Dude please! She just gave birth for christsakes! That's just gross," Jay said making a sour face and shaking his head.  
  
"Yea, besides she's totally into the Hardy gene pool right now," said Adam.  
  
"Well, if she ever gets them out of her system, I'll be first in line to pick up the pieces of her broken heart" Rob said reaching over into the front seat to turn on the radio.  
  
"Dude! Let it go! She's like way out of your league" Adam told him as honestly as possible as he adjusted his rear view mirror in time to see Marie and Chris getting into a rental car quickly and speeding out the parking lot.  
  
"Damn! They have guilt written all over them," Jay said rolling down the window to see which way they were headed. "Man! Follow them!" Jay demanded as Adam started the car.  
  
"So, you guys really think I don't have chance?" Rob continued.  
  
"Do you want to deal with Matt again? I sure as hell wouldn't. He risked a lot to be with her. I was there. I saw him suffering while she dated Jeff for a little over a year. She was a virgin too dude. Did you know Matt was even in the room with them while they were having sex once? It hurt him so much that he started rooming with Jay and I just so he wouldn't have to see her with Jeff. Now that he has her I don't think either one of them are goin anywhere. Sorry Rob, but that's just the way I see it" said Adam.  
  
"Things change over time dude. Trust me. All I'm saying is if she wanted a little RVD comfort, I wouldn't turn her down" Rob said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Dude! You have issues. Matt keeps her rammed with cock. If he isn't in it, Jeff is. Trust me, there's no room for yours" Jay said turning in his seat to look at Rob to see if he was serious. "Better men have tried and failed" Jay added pointing to himself and Adam. "Plus, man she's like a mother now. That's like a sin or something. I think I need to pray for you dude. Honestly!" Jay said as he turned and hung his head out the window letting the cool breeze blow through his blond mane.  
  
**********************  
  
Wednesday  
  
24 Hours Later  
  
Matt, Jeff, and Tammy sat across from Dr. Connelly as she read over the DNA test again shaking her head over and over again.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," she said looking at Tammy.  
  
"Can you please tell us the results doctor?" Jeff asked nervously as he adjusted a whining Callum on his shoulder. "Shhh. Uncle Jeffy is here little man. Don't cry" he cooed as he gently rocked him back and forth.  
  
"Well" Dr. Connelly started. "I've only heard of cases like this one but never actually experienced it myself" she said reaching over into her drawer and pulling out a little flask and took a swig out of it.  
  
"Are you drinking?" Matt asked with concern.  
  
"Trust me you'll probably need a drink when I read this to you. Just so you know, I'm off today so I can drink. I'm here just to give you these paternity results" she explained.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to hear the results" Matt said grabbing Tammy's hand and squeezing it tightly causing her to wince.  
  
"Okay, in the case of Caleb Hardy, Matthew you are not the father" said Dr. Connelly.  
  
"Oh my God!" Matt jumped up out the chair and walked out of Dr. Connelly's office. Tammy placed Caleb in the baby carrier and went out into the hallway where Matt was sitting on the floor sobbing.  
  
"Matt I'm so sorry!" she said as she got on her knees and pulled him into her arms.  
  
"This can't be happening!" Matt cried.  
  
Jeff walked out into the hallway a few seconds later. "The doctor wants you two to come back into her office for a minute" he said turning back to go into the office. He turned and looked at a devastated Matt and got the courage to speak to him. "Matt, I'm really, really sorry about this. I never intended for this to happen" he swore.  
  
They all went back in and sat down. Dr. Connelly offered her flask to Matt and he politely turned it down as he sat there with his right leg shaking.  
  
"Okay, here's where the twist comes," said Dr. Sharon. "In the case of Callum Hardy, Jeff you are not the father".  
  
"What?" Tammy said sitting up in the chair.  
  
"What!" Matt yelled looking at Tammy and Jeff in confusion.  
  
"Unfuckingbelievable!" Jeff swore under his breath.  
  
"You been fucking somebody else?" Matt accused looking at Tammy and releasing her hand.  
  
"No! I swear!" Tammy said staring at him.  
  
"Come clean now", Jeff said to Tammy. "Who else have you been with?"  
  
"No one! I'm telling the truth!" Tammy cried as tears fell staining her light blue silk shirt.  
  
"Is it Dwayne? Matt asked staring down at the floor.  
  
"What? Tammy asked confused.  
  
"Umm if you all will be quiet for a minute I wasn't finished," Dr. Connelly said before taking another drink. "I found that in the case of Callum Hardy, Matthew Moore Hardy was found to be his father".  
  
"What?" Matt said as his head snapped up. "What are you saying? I'm Callum's father but not Caleb's?"  
  
"Yes, the father of Caleb Hardy, is Jeffrey Nero Hardy," said Dr. Connelly as she pulled a sandwich out of her purse and started eating. "I'm sorry, but this is new for me" she said nervously.  
  
Jeff stood up with Callum still lying on his shoulder and handed him to Matt as Tammy sat there astounded. Jeff squatted down and stared at Caleb sleeping in his carrier. "My son" he said looking at him. He picked him up and kissed him, "I love you, and I promise to be there for you until the day I die" Jeff said as tears rolled down his face.  
  
Matt sat staring at little Callum. "My son is Callum," he said. Callum awoke and cooed and opened his eyes looking at him as if he recognized his voice from the many nights he sang Pearl Jams songs to him inside Tammy's belly. "Oh my God!" he said looking at Tammy. "I'm so sorry I accused you of being with Dwayne, okay?" he said pulling her over for a kiss and then kissing his son on the forehead and hugging him.  
  
"Dr. Connelly, how is this possible? Tammy asked still feeling a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Well, basically you ovulated and released two eggs in the same month and they were exposed to sperm from two men, causing you to get pregnant with twins, one fathered by each man. There is no physical problem related to carrying pregnancies fathered by different men," she said taking another drink.  
  
"Can you explain that again?" Jeff asked standing up with Caleb.  
  
"Hmm, okay but pay attention this time baby because my soaps will be on in an hour and I need to head on home and check on my granddaughter too. Okay, it is possible for fraternal twins to have different fathers, it has actually happened before. There's even a medical term for it, Superfecundation. There was a classic case, which is discussed in William's Obstetrics. John Archer, the first doctor to receive a medical degree in the United States, recorded it in 1810. According to Archer, a white woman who had sex with a black man and a white man within a short time subsequently gave birth to twins, one white, and one mulatto. Other cases have been reported since," said Dr. Connelly.  
  
"So, you're saying I got pregnant twice within a few days?" Tammy said still in shock.  
  
"You could have gotten pregnant within a few hours or a few days, although I'm betting on the few hours theory. You young folks are freaky as hell these days. So, how did this really happen. I know it's more to this case than meets the eye," Dr. Connelly said sitting on her desk staring at them.  
  
"Well, I told you about my brother and Tammy dating. He cheated on her and we hooked up the night she caught him" Matt offered.  
  
"Umm hmm. I was hoping for something more exciting like a threesome or something" she cackled as she stood up, threw her uneaten food in the trash and got her purse to leave. "If you have anymore questions don't call me today because I'm a little tipsy right now. Before I'm too gone, in case you didn't get it. You both got her pregnant. Caleb is Jeffrey's son and Callum is Matthew's son. Got it?" she asked.  
  
"Got it!" they all answered.  
  
"Then my work here is done," said Dr. Connelly heading out the door stuffing her flask in her purse.  
  
"I guess we know their middle names now," said Matt. "Callum Matthew Hardy and Caleb Jeffrey Hardy" he said looking at Jeff and Tammy for approval.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Jeff said as he walked over and hugged Matt and then Tammy. "Well you guys, we came together a few times and two beautiful boys came out of it" he said trying to be funny.  
  
"Jeff that was a really bad example" Matt frowned.  
  
"Really. That was foul man" Tammy laughed as she took Callum from Matt's arms and locked him into the carrier.  
  
"I'll carry him to the car baby" Matt said taking the carrier from her.  
  
"Okay, well I'll get Caleb then" she said turning to see Jeff already locking him into his seat.  
  
"I've got CJ" Jeff said smiling.  
  
"CJ?" Tammy asked looking at Jeff.  
  
"His nickname. He'll wrestle under CJ Hardy and take way harder bumps in the ring than me" Jeff said teasing her.  
  
"And CM Hardy here will be his tag team partner. They'll be Team Extreme, Version 2. They'll jump off the roof of the buildings instead of ladders like us" Matt continued the teasing.  
  
"You two just don't know. I will get a restraining order against you two if you try to get anywhere near my sons with that extreme wrestling talk" she said heading out the office leaving them snickering and giving each other their Team Extreme sign behind her back.  
  
**************************  
  
Fri. November 2  
  
"Happy Birthday sweetheart" Matt said as he pulled the blindfold from over her eyes.  
  
"Matt! It's breathtaking!" Tammy sighed as she covered her chest as she walked into the cottage and saw the table decorated with candles, all kinds of fruits, cheeses, and breads. There was also a bottle of wine with two glasses on the table.  
  
"You and Amy must have moved into the mall today. I thought you'd never make it back in time for my surprise," Matt said as he handed her a bouquet of roses.  
  
"Oh thanks Matt. These are nice, but my birthday is tomorrow," she said sniffing the roses and placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"I know. We have two full nights here. I plan on pampering you all weekend including after Rebellion whether I'm sore or not. Anything you desire I'll do or get for you" he said taking the flowers out of her hand and led her through the huge bedroom that was filled with sugar cookie scented candles and into the bathroom. The huge tub was filled with bubbles and red and white rose petals.  
  
"Oh my God! This is so beautiful baby!" she exclaimed as she bent over the tub and ran her hand through the foamy bubbles.  
  
"Now it's time for you to be pampered," he said as he slowly undressed her and helped her into the tub. He then undressed himself and joined her in the tub. He took the sugar cookie scented soap and bathed her. "Baby, I could just eat you up" he groaned as he kissed her behind her ear.  
  
After pampering her in the tub he dried her off and sent her into the bedroom where there was a Victoria's Secret box on the bed. She opened it to find a champagne gold lace bra and thong set.  
  
"Put it on" Matt demanded leaning against the bathroom door naked.  
  
"Okay" she said as she stepped into the thongs and then put the bra on.  
  
"You look beautiful standing there with the candlelight flickering on your body," he said walking towards her and pulling her in for a sensuous kiss.  
  
"What do you have planned for me next?" she asked grinding up against him causing him to grunt.  
  
"You're making this really hard for me" he laughed as he realized how it sounded.  
  
"Sorry. You're just so irresistible," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"Lie on the bed on your stomach. I'm going to give you a full body massage," he said as he opened a small black case and pulled out various oils before deciding on a vanilla scent. He started with massaging her temples and ended an hour later as he hit an erogenous zone on the bottom of her foot that woke her out of her sleep.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing?" she asked squirming trying to pull her foot out of his hand.  
  
"Nothing, just trying to wake you up" he said sucking on her big toe causing an erotic sensation to flow up between her legs.  
  
"I'm definitely awake" she laughed as he started massaging her ass and placing a kiss on each cheek.  
  
"Matt your teasing me!" she groaned as her hips started to gyrate as he put a passion mark on her right ass cheek.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that!" she shouted as she tried to look at her ass.  
  
"It's not that red" he laughed as he unhooked her bra and turned her over on her back as he threw the bra onto the bed.  
  
"You are killing me Matt. I want you so much" she whined as he grabbed the vanilla scented oil and let it drip down her chest and stomach before gently rubbing it in purposely focusing on pinching her nipples as he rubbed it over her breasts.  
  
"Matt!" she gasped as he continued to massage her down to her legs. He slid his hands back up to her breasts and took her right one into his mouth and sucked on her nipple gently causing her to rise up off the bed pushing her breast against his mouth.  
  
"So impatient" Matt said forcing her back down on the bed in a deep kiss. "Come on" he said grabbing her hand and leading her back into the living room area where there was food and wine.  
  
"You expect me to eat now?" Tammy said shaking her head unbelievably as she looked at his obvious hard-on.  
  
"Yes, you will need your energy. Trust me" he said sliding a slice of orange between her lips. They ate while she sat in his lap at the dining room table. Matt took his glass of wine and slowly poured it down her chest as he stuck his tongue out and licked it as fast as he could. She squealed and moved around on his lap causing him to become aroused again. He grabbed her and threw her down on the sofa and poured wine into her navel and drank it as he made crazy sounds.  
  
"Matt! You are making slurping sounds" she laughed as he went down and started licking her clit through her thong.  
  
"You taste so good Angel," he said starting to devour her through her underwear bringing her to orgasm. He climbed up and sucked on her nipple as she continued to quiver.  
  
"You are so good to me" she smiled looking up at him.  
  
"The best is yet to come. Happy Birthday baby" he said as the clock hit midnight.  
  
*************************  
  
Rebellion PPV - Manchester England - Nov. 3  
  
"You going to be here when we finish?" Matt asked as he and Jeff waited for their cue to head up the stairs to go out onto the stage.  
  
"Yes baby, I'm going to watch the match right here on this monitor" she said placing her hand on top of it. "I'm not officially back at work yet remember?" she reminded him.  
  
"Okay. I love you," he said as they were cued by a stagehand as their music hit.  
  
"Love you more" she said causing him to grin as they headed out to the stage.  
  
"Hey girl" Amy said walking up with Molly Holly. "You seen Trish?"  
  
"Hey Ames. No, she was out looking for a shirt to referee in with Jay earlier. Maybe she's in his dressing room" Tammy grinned at Amy. "Are guys ready to team with Stacy and Torrie?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Yea, the only reason I agreed to team up with Stacy is because Jeff and I would get to spend a few days together here" Molly grinned.  
  
"Happy birthday" Amy said handing Tammy a little box.  
  
"Oh thanks Amy" she said opening the box and found a really pretty silver necklace with a cross on it.  
  
"Thanks Amy, I love it," she said hugging Amy.  
  
"This is from me," Molly said handing her a small square box.  
  
"Oh Nora! You didn't have to get me anything" Tammy told her as she opened the box and pulled out a pair of earrings with a small cross hanging from them. "Oh I love them!" she said hugging Amy and Nora.  
  
"Amy told me that you were into crosses so we bought matching gifts" Nora laughed.  
  
"Thanks you guys," she said sitting her gifts on top of the monitor as they watched the Hardy's v Dudley's v APA match.  
  
"Molly! Can you come help me get ready? I need some help on what to wear" Stacy said from down the hallway.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Molly said heading down the hall.  
  
"Whoa! Jeff is really taking a beating" Tammy said covering her eyes after the APA was eliminated and Bubba Ray started focusing on beating the hell out of Jeff.  
  
"I know. He's desperate to get to Matt" Amy said as Jeff started hitting the mat as Bubba Dudley grabbed him by the foot and drug him over to he and D-Von's side of the ring.  
  
About 10 minutes later the Hardy's lost the match when Jeff missed the Swanton Bomb and Bubba and D-Von hit the 3D on Matt for the pin. Tammy was glad when it was finally over as the Dudleys and Matt and Jeff came backstage.  
  
"You guys okay?" Tammy asked as Amy went over to Jeff and started massaging his lower back.  
  
"We'll survive" Jeff said.  
  
"Matt?" she asked as he rubbed his neck.  
  
"I'm fine sweetheart," he said throwing his arm around her and kissing her.  
  
"Let me get my gifts" she said grabbing the boxes as Matt pulled her towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"Happy birthday Tammy" Adam said kissing her on the lips as he walked out his dressing room.  
  
"Thanks Adam" she smiled as Jay ran out and picked her up in a big bear hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday Babe. Birthdays totally rule!" he laughed as he let her down.  
  
"You guys always make me smile. Thanks so much" she said kissing Jay on the lips.  
  
"Hey Hardy, don't get jealous now" Adam said as he pretended to duck as if Matt would hit him from kissing Tammy.  
  
"No, I'm not going to hit you. I'll just kiss Kathy later" Matt teased as Adam and Jay headed over to the vending machines.  
  
"Hey jerky!" Jericho yelled as they passed by Jay and Adam's open locker room door. "Happy Birthday Girly!" he grinned at Tammy as Bradshaw and Faarooq headed towards them.  
  
"Thanks Chris!" she grinned.  
  
"Well I'll be damned! Nobody told me it was your birthday baby" Faarooq said pulling his cigar out of his mouth.  
  
"Isn't it customary for the birthday girl to get a spanking?" Bradshaw teased as he and Faarooq grinned at each other.  
  
"I'll be the only one spanking her tonight" Matt laughed.  
  
"Aww man! You a real spoilsport!" Faarooq said frowning.  
  
"Yea, you what they call a blocker?" Bradshaw said looking for Faarooq's approval of the word he used.  
  
"You guys are too cute" Tammy laughed as they each handed her a $100. "Oh thanks guys" she said kissing them on the cheek.  
  
"Buy yourself something nice sweetheart" Bradshaw said smiling at her and Matt.  
  
"That's really nice of you guys," Matt said pleasantly as they headed into the locker room.  
  
"I just got $200 dollars from Bradshaw and Faarooq" Tammy said excitedly to Amy and Jeff.  
  
"That's cool" Amy grinned as she stood and headed out into the hallway. She looked back and shouted, "Guys I'm going to go meet up with Torrie!" as she saw Torrie head to the women's locker room.  
  
"Alright!" Matt and Jeff yelled.  
  
"Wow! This is going to be a long night," Tammy said stretching.  
  
"Yea, we got about an hour and a half left on the show" Matt said going to take a shower.  
  
"Happy Birthday baby" Jeff said leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Thanks Jeff. You were great out there tonight. You got the hell beat out of you but kept coming back" she said pushing his hair in his face.  
  
"Quit it" he chuckled as he pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"What are you and Nora doing tonight?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Just hangin I guess. What about you two?" he asked.  
  
"Just hangin" she grinned.  
  
"I bet" he frowned. "I can't wait to get home!" Jeff groaned.  
  
"4 more days!" Tammy cried as she slumped down in her chair as Dwayne walked in.  
  
"Hey honey!" he stood there grinning. "How's my birthday girl?" he asked with his arms spread wide.  
  
"She's just fine" Tammy answered hugging him tightly.  
  
"I have something for you," he said pulling out a little Tiffany's box.  
  
"Ooh what is it?" she squealed as she opened the box to find a diamond tennis bracelet. "Dwayne! It's beautiful!" she gushed as he put it on her wrist.  
  
"That's really awesome," Jeff said standing and looking at the bracelet.  
  
"Thanks Dwayne. I really love it," she said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I thought of you when I saw it" he grinned. "Well, I just came by to drop that off to you. I guess I'll see you later and if not I'll see you guys on the plane tomorrow," he said leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "Have a Happy Birthday sweetie" he said closing the door behind him.  
  
"Damn, I'm scared to give you the gift I bought. His gift makes mine look bad" Jeff laughed.  
  
"No it won't! I don't care what your gift costs. It's the thought that counts" she grinned.  
  
"Well, I made you a statue back home and painted you a picture. I also got you something that I think you'll like," he said digging in his overnight bag. He pulled out a box that was wrapped with pretty pink and purple ribbons. She opened it and found a pair of diamond earrings on top of a card with a poem about her.  
  
"Jeff! You actually have taste!" she screamed as she grabbed him in a tight hug and kissed him on the lips. "This poem is so wonderful, I really feel honored to have you write about me" she said looking at him.  
  
"I told you you'd like it. I mean it's no $5,000 tennis bracelet.but they cost a lot," he said staring in her eyes.  
  
"I absolutely love them and the poem is priceless," she said taking off her earrings and placing them in his hands as she put on the diamond ones that he gave her.  
  
"They look beautiful on you" Jeff said pushing her hair behind her ear. He leaned over and kissed her ear. "I wish I was the one enjoying you in nothing but those earrings and bracelet tonight" he said breathing in and catching his breath.  
  
"You say the sweetest things. You are just full of Emoetry tonight" she grinned running the palm of her right hand gently across his left cheek.  
  
"What can I say, you inspire me" he said holding her right hand and kissing the palm of it.  
  
"Jeff I." she started.  
  
"Shhh, words don't have to be spoken," he said as he placed his hand over her mouth as they heard the shower water turn off. "Enjoy your earrings and have a great night" Jeff said cupping her face and brushed his lips lightly across hers as Chris Jericho walked in and quietly sat down. They sensed him and pulled away.  
  
"Birthday kiss" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Can I get one too?" Chris grinned as she walked over and kissed him gently.  
  
"Can I have another with a little tongue maybe?" Chris laughed.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Hey, I had to try" Chris chuckled as he leaned back in the chair.  
  
"You ready to hang out until the end of the show?" Matt asked as he came out dressed in his jeans, socks and shoes. He grabbed his shirt off the hanger and buttoned it up.  
  
"I'm ready," she said grabbing his hand and putting her gifts in her purse.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, where did you get the tennis bracelet and earrings from?" he asked pushing her hair back and staring at her wrist.  
  
"Jeff and Dwayne" she answered touching her ears when she said Jeff and raising her wrist when she said Dwayne.  
  
"Damn! That was quick!" Matt said with a half grin.  
  
"You okay with me accepting the bracelet?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yea sure baby" he said looking at Jeff uncomfortably as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
****************************  
  
"I'm stuffed!" Matt said falling onto the sofa back at the cottage and kicking his shoes off.  
  
"So am I!" Tammy said sitting on the back of the couch as he scooted down taking his jeans and boxers off and throwing them across the room.  
  
"I dread the long plane ride tomorrow. Why don't we stay up and look at some movies so we can sleep on the plane" he suggested as he took off his shirt and then his socks.  
  
"Sure we can do that" she smiled as she started to massage his shoulders as she looked down at his stiff erection.  
  
"Come here birthday girl," he said pulling her over the couch and into his arms.  
  
"How may I help you?" she asked as he started to unzip the back of her short black dress.  
  
"You can get naked," he said nuzzling against her cheek.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," she said helping him take her dress off. She was sitting in his lap wearing nothing but her black lace bra and matching panties along with the tennis bracelet and diamond earrings.  
  
"Angelface, you look so. picturesque is the only word that I can think of right now" he sighed.  
  
"Do I?" she asked standing up in front of him and taking off her bra and panties. "How do I look know?" she asked as she did a little sexy dance and caressed her hips as the tennis bracelet sparkled against her skin.  
  
"You look very. fuckable" he smiled grabbing her by the hips and pulling her onto his lap. They made love and took a long bath together. Afterwards they climbed in the big fluffy bed and kissed and snuggled.  
  
"This is so wonderful" she moaned against his chest.  
  
"I know. In a way I don't want to leave" Matt said running his fingers through her hair. "I have something for you," he said reaching over behind the lamp on the nightstand.  
  
"Okay" she said taking the little velvet box and flipping it open. "Are you serious?" she cried.  
  
"Well, I thought you'd like it" he grinned pulling the mother's ring out of the box and placing it on her finger. "It has the boy's birthstones in it" he pointed out. "Maybe later when we get married we can add a few more birthstones to it" he grinned shyly.  
  
"Matt this is.wow, remarkable? I never thought about getting a mother's ring. I'm really grateful for this ring because it will be a constant reminder of Caleb and Callum," she said leaning over and kissing him softly. "It will also be a reminder of you as well when we add to this ring" she blushed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it after those earrings and expensive ass tennis bracelet!" he laughed.  
  
"I cherish anything you give me more than anything else anyone else can give me," she said staring into his sexy brown eyes. "Make love to me Matt" she said pulling him down on her. "Wait!" she said pushing him up as she took off the earrings and the tennis bracelet and set them on the nightstand. "Okay, now I'm ready" she smiled looking at the ring he'd given her.  
  
***************************  
  
Raw  
  
November 2001  
  
Tammy was happy to be back at work. She'd missed the excitement. First thing she did was head to hair and makeup to let Kathy and Dena take care of her. Thirty minutes later Kathy took over by doing Tammy's makeup.  
  
"How are those precious babies?" Kathy said as she applied liquid eyeliner onto Tammy's upper and lower eyelids.  
  
"Just fine. Eating more everyday. Being spoiled by their fathers," she said.  
  
"Well, that's good. I've been meaning to tell you that something big happened this weekend. Bill asked me to be his girlfriend Saturday night" Dena said in a giddy voice.  
  
"Bill who?" Tammy said teasingly  
  
"Goldberg! Goldberg! Goldberg!" Dena chanted.  
  
"Oh good for you!" Kathy said looking like she had a secret.  
  
"What?" Dena said.  
  
"Well, Adam and I were thinking of moving in together. Then he said he wanted to make it legal by the New Year!" Kathy said in an excited voice.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Kathy" Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, everything is working out for all of us," Dena said blowing on the hot curling iron.  
  
"Yea, except for Marie. Do you think we can give her a little push?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Sure, but she'll never let us help," said Tammy getting up to head back to her office.  
  
************************  
  
Tammy was on her way to her office when she bumped into Rob Van Dam.  
  
"Hey! Welcome back. You look great," Rob said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Thanks Rob. How's everything going for you so far?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, great. I really wanted to thank you for getting me hired months ago. Since I never really did, I got you this" he said handing her a medium sized box.  
  
"Rob you didn't have to buy me anything" she told him.  
  
"No, I insist. It reminded me of you and the way you make me feel when you enter a room" Rob said flashing that million-dollar grin.  
  
"Oh, okay" she said opening the package nervously. She opened it and saw it was a giftset of Clinique's Happy, a fragrance she loved. "Aww, that's so sweet" she said kissing him on the cheek just as Matt, Jay, and Adam turned the corner.  
  
"You're very welcome" Rob said stepping back as Matt approached them and placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Angelface" Matt said kissing her on the cheek. "What have we got here?" he asked looking over the giftset. "Wow! Perfume, lotion, shower gel, and powder" Matt said. "Smells good too" he said as he sniffed the box.  
  
"Yea, it's just a little token of appreciation for her helping me get hired permanently and everything" Rob said not shaken by Matt standing between them.  
  
"Oh, well thanks. I'm sure we'll enjoy it tonight," Matt said taking the perfume out and spraying it on her neck. "Ummm, I could just eat you up right here" he said kissing and sucking on her neck causing her to blush and pull away.  
  
"Thank you so much Rob. I love it," she said pushing Matt into her office and closing the door.  
  
Rob stood there smiling at Jay and Adam as they gawked at him.  
  
"Fool! Didn't I tell you not to go there?" Adam fussed grabbing Rob by the arm.  
  
"Yea, like, we both told you she's totally off limits man!" Jay said slapping him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch! Dude that really hurt" Rob said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I'm trying to knock some sense into your ass!" Jay said as he walked off following Adam down the hall leaving Rob alone with a huge smile on his face.  
  
*************************  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Matt said pointing to the giftset in Tammy's hand.  
  
"It was just a gift sweetheart," she said putting her arms around his waist and pulling him close to her and grinding up against him.  
  
"No, don't try to throw me off of what I'm asking you" he said still appearing to be pissed.  
  
"Aww baby, it was just a thank you gift. A gift that we will be using tonight when I give you a full body massage and draw up a nice bubble bath for us" she said nibbling on his ear as she sat the giftset in a chair. "I'll be at your mercy," she said sliding down in front of him and unbuckling his belt.  
  
"You think flirting with me will get you out of the trouble you're in woman?" he asked. "I saw you kissing him on the cheek, giving up my sugar" he said trying to push her away as she started massaging the bulge that was starting to harden in his jeans. "Girl, we can't," he said trying to pull her up as she unbuttoned his jeans and started to unzip his pants with her teeth.  
  
"Still want me to stop?' she asked looking up into his brown eyes.  
  
"Just ten minutes, that's all we've got," he said trying to catch his breath as she pulled his cock out of his pants.  
  
"I can do it in five minutes" she said as she slid his throbbing cock into  
her wet mouth.  
  
******************************  
  
Marie stopped by Dwayne's hotel room before heading to bed. She knocked on the door as Jay and Rhyno passed by smiling at her. Damn, Rhyno was fine. She definitely had to get with him again.  
  
"Snap out of your fantasy! Rhyno isn't even back on the roster to wrestle again yet," Dwayne said smiling at her.  
  
"Damn, I had gone there huh?" she smiled stepping into his room. She set her purse and briefcase down and sat on the couch.  
  
"Yea, you'd gone there. I heard that Booker T tried to flirt with you tonight" Dwayne said pouring her a glass of water.  
  
"You don't have anything stronger?" she asked frowning at the glass of water.  
  
"Yes, but you're not getting it" he said forcing the glass into her hands.  
  
"Booker and I go way back, but it's over between us. It has been for years," Marie said looking Dwayne straight in the eye.  
  
"You sure about that?" Dwayne challenged.  
  
"I just dated him for a little while. He wasn't really my type," she said eyeing the wetbar.  
  
"Why not?" Dwayne asked with interest.  
  
"Let's just say you can breathe through a pillowcase" she said grinning before taking a sip of water.  
  
"Whoa! That's cold-blooded Marie! I thought you two were in love once," he said as her cellphone started to ring.  
  
"Hello? Are you serious? Okay, I'll be right down" she said grabbing her briefcase.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dwayne asked her.  
  
"Well, it appears that the hotel doesn't have the rooms I requested for Torrie Wilson and Kidman, Kane, Stacy Keibler and Ivory, Test and Booker T. They are all sitting downstairs waiting for me in the lobby" she said obviously frustrated.  
  
"Damn. Marie you're not mad at Booker and purposely screwed him out of a room, did you?" Dwayne said sipping his glass of whiskey.  
  
"No! I wouldn't do him like that," she said offended that he'd even ask. She swung the door open coming face to face with Rikishi. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off for awhile," she said.  
  
"I'm visiting my cousin this week if that's okay with you?" he said pushing past her.  
  
"I couldn't care less where you go" she said walking towards the elevators.  
  
"I see she still has a wonderful personality," Rikishi said as he dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the couch. "So, it's us hanging out for the next week cuz. What trouble could we get into?" he said pulling a purse from under him. He opened it and saw a wallet full of credit cards and Marie's drivers' license. This woman had a string of condoms in her purse. At least she used protection he thought as he rummaged further into her purse.  
  
"Man, get out of her purse!" Dwayne said snatching it out of his hands and placing it on the table as he walked towards the room. "I'm going to get dressed and drop Marie's purse off at her room then we'll hit the town. Don't touch that purse!" Dwayne warned as he closed the bedroom door.  
  
"No, problem" he said as he sat staring back and forth at the bedroom door and the purse on the table.  
  
*******************  
  
Smackdown  
  
Tammy was sitting in a chair in the ladies dressing room as Amy was sitting on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Tammy my neck is killing me! They 3D'd me too hard!" she said rubbing her neck.  
  
"I noticed that from the monitor" she said as she started to massage Amy's neck.  
  
"I am so scared that my neck pain is going to lead to surgery. That is my fear. It could end my wrestling career," she said through tears.  
  
"Amy don't think like that. So, what if you have to have surgery later on. You're a survivor. You can come back from anything. You're a member of Team Extreme. Everything will work out fine," Tammy said pulling her up off the floor.  
  
"Thanks Tammy. You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better," she said giving her a hug. Stacy walked in still in her Dudley gear.  
  
"Are you okay Amy? I was so worried that you were really hurt," Stacy said in a concerned voice.  
  
"I'll be okay," Amy said as she hugged Stacy.  
  
"My behind hurts from where Matt dropped me" Stacy said rubbing her tailbone.  
  
"You okay? Your back is a little red," Amy said looking at her lower back.  
  
"I'll just probably have a bruise for a few days" Stacy said in her chipper tone.  
  
"Well you guys, are you ready for Survivor Series?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I'm so excited! I get to do a scene where I get to rub Andrew's ass" Stacy said in a baby voice.  
  
"Oh, no. You like Test? He just broke up with Trish awhile back. I can tell you that he'll be sweet to you as far as boyfriends go," Amy said laughing as she remembered the lines Andrew had put on her over the years.  
  
"Well, all I can say is go for it" Tammy said.  
  
"You know what? I think I will" Stacy said in a serious tone  
  
Tammy's cellphone rang as she walked out of the dressing room.  
  
"Hello?" Oh hi Mr. Hardy, okay, hi Dad. Sure. Are you sure you want to do that? Yes, I know they're your grandsons. Don't you have to work? The mail can be delivered without you? Okay, if you say so Grandpa Gilbert" she laughed as Matt approached her mouthing "Who are you talking to". She mouthed "Your Dad" causing him to pull the phone from her ear.  
  
"Hey Dad" he said with a huge smile on his face. "I miss you too Dad. Jeff is fine. I can't wait to see you too Dad. You sure you can handle two babies by yourself Dad? You should let their nanny stay and help you. Yes sir, I know you raised Jeff and I just fine. Okay Dad, I'm sorry for doubting you're parenting skills," Matt said smiling at Tammy while his father continued to put him in his place. "Okay, she's standing right here sir. Yes, we will have fun this weekend. No, we're driving on to Greensboro. Thanks Dad. Yes, I'll let Jeff know to call you. I'll talk to you later," he said hanging up.  
  
"My dad is giving us a break," Matt said pulling her in his arms for a deep kiss.  
  
"I know, he wants the boys until Wednesday. I was shocked that he wanted all that responsibility," she said.  
  
"My dad loves Caleb and Callum. He raised Jeff and I. I think he did an okay job with us" Matt said  
  
"He did a great job," she said as Marie headed towards them.  
  
"Why are you two looking so happy?" she said obviously in a bad mood.  
  
"Daddy Gilbert is going to keep the kids for the next few days. He wants us to basically get a life" Tammy explained.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet of him. Any plans yet?" she asked looking over their shoulder as a visiting Shannon Moore entered a locker room door.  
  
"No, not yet. You'll be the first person we tell" Matt said following her gaze.  
  
"Well, you guys take care" she said heading towards the room Shannon had just entered.  
  
"Do you think we should warn him?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Hell no!" Matt grinned. "I think Shannon can hold his own. He's a grown man".  
  
*********************  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen Jeff or Matt? I'm trying to find my friend Tammy" Marie asked knowing full well she'd just left them in the hallway.  
  
"Umm, no. Sorry" Shannon said in a nervous tone as he turned back to his shoes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Marie asked entering the room and closing the door behind her and locking it.  
  
"Ah! I have a knot in my shoelace" he said fiddling with it.  
  
"Let me help. I have fingernails," she said quickly untying the knot. "Here you go" she said handing the shoe back to him.  
  
"Thanks, Marie right?" he asked looking into her brown eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'm Marie" she said as she noticed how pretty his blue-green eyes were. "So, what do you have planned for this weekend?" she asked  
  
"Nothing much. Just hanging with Shane Helms and Jeff" he answered.  
  
"Oh, how sad" she pouted.  
  
"Why?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Well, I was about to ask you out" she said touching his long silky blond hair.  
  
"Well, I'm sure I can make time for you" he said nervously.  
  
"Well, that would be wonderful" she said placing her hand on his knee.  
  
Shannon looked down at her hand on his knee slowly sliding her hand up to his thigh. Was she coming on to him right here and now? Okay, play it cool Shannon. See where she's coming from.  
  
"Well, what would you like to do?" he asked trying to sound cool.  
  
"I'd like to do you" she said running her finger up his chest.  
  
"Oh really? Well when would you like to do me?" he asked as he started to come out of his shell.  
  
"Right now, if you're willing" she said grabbing his crotch.  
  
"Well, seeing that your holding my dick, I think you know I'm willing" he said in a deep voice as he kissed her.  
  
They hurried up and shed their clothes as they kissed passionately.  
  
"Lay down on the couch" Shannon demanded as he pointed to the couch behind her.  
  
"Why?" Marie asked as she felt butterflies in her stomach. He was actually trying to be dominant towards her? This was funny.  
  
Shannon walked over to her and grabbed her right breast and stuck his wet tongue out and licked her nipple. He then started to suck her breasts gently. When she started moaning he knew he had her, so he started playing with her clit.  
  
"You want me to fuck you baby?" he asked in a passion filled voice.  
  
"Yes, I want you to fuck me" Marie answered between breaths.  
  
"Not yet" Shannon said as he sucked and pulled on her nipple with his teeth. He continued sucking on her nipples, paying each an equal amount of attention. He pushed his finger into her pussy and started to move it in and out. As she moaned louder he leaned over and started to lick her clit as he fingerfucked her harder. The more she pushed against his face the faster he licked and pulled her clit. Her knees started to buckle just as he grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Lay on the fucking couch" he demanded as Marie looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "Now!" he said as he pushed her down on the couch and mounted her.  
  
Marie was really shocked at his behavior. Here she thought she'd be the dominant one and she ended up being the submissive. She couldn't complain. He was fucking her the way she liked to be fucked. aggressively. He looked so sexy as he pumped harder causing her to slide off the couch. Damn! This motherfucker didn't miss a beat. He never stopped fucking. She knew she was about to cum. Just as she started cumming he pulled out and came all over her chest. Whoo! He was a good fuck she thought to herself.  
  
"Get on your knees" Shannon said as he stood up and smacked her on the ass.  
  
"Okay" she said meekly as she noticed he was still hard. "Damn Shannon! I like you" she said leaning on the couch and sticking her ass out. He seemed to have fucked her for an hour. Marie thought she'd pass out from the orgasms that were constantly flowing through her body. Finally he came on her ass and kissed her down her back as sweat fell off of his face onto her back.  
  
"Baby, that was so fucking good' she said turning to kiss him.  
  
"Hopefully, we can do this again. This weekend perhaps?" Shannon said.  
  
"I'd love that," Marie said.  
  
"Now I need you to do something for me baby," he said  
  
"What's that?" she said sexily.  
  
"Piss on me right now" he said lying down on the floor.  
  
"You serious?" she asked standing over him.  
  
"Damn serious" he said scooting between her legs as she did as he asked.  
  
*************************  
  
Matt and Tammy were leaving the arena with Jeff as Marie passed them with a smile on her face. Matt elbowed Tammy with a smile on his face.  
  
"Noooo! She didn't" Tammy said.  
  
"Hey, she has a smile on her face I'm just saying" he said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Jeff asked being nosy.  
  
"Marie was in the locker room with Shannon for over an hour" Matt said grinning.  
  
"Ha! You think they were doing it?" Jeff asked looking at both Tammy and Matt.  
  
"What do you honestly think?" Matt asked folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Knowing Shannon, they fucked" Jeff said looking at Tammy.  
  
"Marie!" Tammy shouted across the parking lot as she headed to Marie's car.  
  
"Yes" she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"What were you doing in that room so long with Shannon?" she asked.  
  
"Talking" Marie answered quickly.  
  
"Uh huh. I see" Tammy said.  
  
"Oh, okay! We did it! Okay?" she laughed as she leaned against the car door.  
  
"Wow, you and Shannon. Well, how was it" Tammy asked curiously.  
  
"We'll hang out on Friday and Saturday," she said opening the door.  
  
"That's not what I asked Marie. I need to live through your sexual experiences considering Matt and I haven't done it much since I had the babies. Now tell me the truth before they leave me here" Tammy said nodding her head towards Matt and Jeff leaning against the SUV waiting on her.  
  
"Shorty knew how to lay the pipe!" she shouted as she danced around grinding her hips and making sex sounds.  
  
"Oh my God! Shannon?" Tammy said in shock.  
  
"He is kinky too" Marie said full of enthusiasm.  
  
"How kinky?" Tammy asked with interest.  
  
"Golden shower freaky" Marie said getting in the car.  
  
"You did it?" Tammy asked as Marie nodded yes. "Oh my God! You are so nasty!" she said walking back over to Matt and Jeff.  
  
"So?" Matt asked grinning not letting her pass to get to the car.  
  
"What?" she smiled  
  
"Did they?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know" Tammy lied.  
  
"Well, what was all this?" he asked as he danced around grinding his hips like Marie had just done.  
  
"Matt, stop!" she laughed as he continued grinding his hips and walking towards her.  
  
"Not until you tell me," he said making sex sounds as he continued to grind on her.  
  
"Okay! Okay! She said he can lay the pipe!" she yelled as he tried to push her against the car.  
  
"Pipe?" Jeff laughed from the driver's seat. "I'm surprised he didn't get her to piss on him" Jeff laughed when he saw the expression on Tammy's face.  
  
"Oh shit! He did?" Matt laughed as she nodded and got in the car trying to control her laughter.  
  
"Wait until she really gets to know him" Jeff laughed driving out of the arena parking lot.  
  
************************ Survivor Series Nov. 18, 2001  
  
Tammy stood by the monitor as Matt yelled for Jeff to climb off of the cage. She knew Jeff well enough that he couldn't take a chance on not trying a Swanton Bomb off the top of the cage onto D-Von who was lying on a table. Jeff, be careful, she thought. Ooh! D-Von moved and there he went through the table. Caleb would be fatherless in a few years if Jeff kept taking these kinds of risks. God, they were carrying him from the ring. Please let him be okay. Matt appeared to be bleeding from the mouth. She turned and headed to the Hardy locker room. She was already sitting in a chair praying when Matt came in looking worn out rubbing his mouth.  
  
"He'll be okay," Matt said limping as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Why does he do things like that?" she asked.  
  
"That's Jeff, the daredevil" he said standing up and heading for the showers. "Want to join me?" he asked.  
  
"Baby, no! Plus you're in too much pain" she whined as he pulled her to the back into the showers.  
  
"Angelface, I need you to help me shower. My arm is really sore," he said sticking his arm out for her to help him pull his silver shirt off.  
  
"Oh, sorry" she said unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off.  
  
"My boots sweetie" he said as she started to unlace his wrestling boots.  
  
"Matt! Control that thing!" she said as his penis hit her on the side of her head as she was trying to take his boots off.  
  
"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that," he said grinning down at her.  
  
"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said pulling him into the shower.  
  
"Hold up, don't you need to get out of your clothes too?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Okay" she said watching him as she undressed. She noticed his arms appeared to be fine as he was pulling towels out of his bag. She walked into the shower and turned the water on and turned the knob until the water was a comfortable temperature. Matt stepped into the shower behind her and handed her the soap and towel. She turned and started to wash his neck and shoulders. He thought he was slick. There was nothing wrong with him. It had been almost a week since they'd actually made love. She knew it was killing him. They'd both fell asleep in each other's arms a few nights ago when they'd planned on making love. They both were just too tired. He was definitely aroused as she let the soap roll down his stomach. She washed him from head to toe treating him as if he was a king. She was surprised at his restraint. Maybe she was wrong and he just wanted attention. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her on her neck and swirled his tongue in slow circles awakening her senses.  
  
"I want you right now" he whispered against her neck then pulled away and grabbed her by the head and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I want you too," she said as she turned her back to him and backed up against him.  
  
"Oh my God! You're so tight," he said trying to push into her.  
  
"Ouch Matt! Not so fast" she said as she slowly pushed her pussy back onto his cock.  
  
He grabbed her hips and started to slide in and out of her slowly. He tried to stay in control until he saw the white cum sliding onto his cock from her pussy. He started pumping harder and faster forcing her to balance herself on the shower wall. He pulled her against him as they both shuddered and climaxed together. He pulled out of her and turned her around to face him and wrapped her legs around his waist and continued making love to her until they both were too tired to move.  
  
"Well, that was mind-blowing" he said minutes later as he kissed her over and over.  
  
"Damn! I had a terrible headache before fucking you" she laughed.  
  
"I'm better than any aspirin baby," he said as he let her down.  
  
"Shit! I need to get out of here and make sure the show is running smoothly. Team WWF vs. Team Alliance 10 Man Tag Team Elimination Match will start in a little while. My hair is a mess," she said touching her damp hair.  
  
"Put it up in a ball or something" he suggested pulling her limp hair up on top of her head.  
  
"I'll figure something out," she said kissing him deeply.  
  
"Why don't we all go out to get something to eat later?" he asked running his finger across her bottom lip.  
  
"Sounds good" she said running her fingers through his dark curls.  
  
"Tell Marie that she's invited. Rikishi traveled with Rocky to hang out for the next few days. You know I'm a sucker for drama," he said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Okay, I look forward to a night on the town with you" she said placing soft kisses along his left shoulder.  
  
"Night on the town? I was thinking dinner and back to the hotel for some extracurricular activities," he said kissing the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Okay, I'm definitely into whatever you want to do tonight" she said thinking of all the things she'd do to him later.  
  
****************************  
  
After Tammy left Matt's locker room she headed towards the makeup room to see if she could get Dena to do something with her hair. Before she could make it there she ran into Rob Van Dam in the hallway.  
  
"Hey sweetie. You look really good wet" Rob said smiling.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"Your hair. It looks good wet and hanging around your face. Very sexy" Rob said touching her hair just as Jeff walked out of the medical attention room holding his ribs.  
  
"What's up?" Jeff said pointing to Rob holding a string of her hair between his fingers.  
  
"Nothing, I was about to go get my hair redone" Tammy said pulling her hair from Rob's hand.  
  
"Rob, I need to talk to Tammy alone" Jeff stressed as Rob threw his hands up and backed away. "Stay away from him! He is up to no good. I know Rob and I know he won't stop until he gets what he wants".  
  
"Jeff, forget about him. Are you okay?" she asked caressing his back.  
  
"I've been better baby. I see you and my brother have been going at it" he said pointing at her wet hair.  
  
"Hey, we were just making up for lost time" she blushed.  
  
"Need any help? I know you still want me. I predict that sometime in the future we'll hook up again," he said winking.  
  
"Jeff, you are the biggest flirt. Most of the time you can't even back it up" she said.  
  
"Oh we'll see how quick you give in when I put this lovin on you," he said grabbing his crotch.  
  
"Come on, let's do this then" she said running her fingers through his blue hair and pushing him against the wall causing him to wince.  
  
"Ouch! My back!" he said holding his lower back.  
  
"See, you couldn't handle me" she laughed pushing him towards his locker room.  
  
"You always look out for me. I appreciate you, you know that?" he asked as he threw his arm around her shoulders for support.  
  
"Yes, I appreciate you too" she said opening the locker room door and helping him sit on the couch just as Matt walked out of the shower with a towel tied around his waist. Damn he looked good she thought staring at his right thigh showing from the side of the towel.  
  
"Feeling okay little bro?" Matt asked looking down at Jeff.  
  
"Yea, but I think I'll pass on the dinner tonight. Hell, I'm ready to drive on home. I just need to rest" Jeff said as he twisted his back trying to stretch.  
  
"We have to stay on for Raw tomorrow night. Matt has to accompany Amy to the ring for her rematch against Trish. I don't blame you if you want to go on home but I'd really like for you to wait and leave with us Jeff. Matt, can you help him shower. He won't admit he needs help," Tammy said kissing Jeff on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Jeff and I hope you feel better" she said as she kissed Matt and headed out the door.  
  
Tammy headed towards the stage just in time to wish Dwayne, Taker, Kane, Big Show, and Chris good luck before their match against the Alliance. She then saw Amy coming out of her locker room rubbing her neck again.  
  
"You okay Amy?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Girl, my neck is fucking killing me! Jazz flipped me over and my neck snapped and I heard something pop" Amy said as she rubbed her neck.  
  
"Tomorrow morning I want you to see a doctor Amy. This isn't a suggestion do you hear me?" Tammy told her.  
  
"Yes, loud and clear!" Amy said giving a playful hand salute.  
  
Tammy laughed at her and headed to the makeup room for Dena to fix her hair and Kathy to redo her makeup. This was a long night and she still had to go out to dinner. 


	8. Between Enemies

Between Enemies (Pt. 8)  
  
As Tammy and Matt entered the restaurant Dwayne, Rikishi, Adam, Kathy, Jay, and Marie were already there. As they approached the table Dwayne stood up and pulled her chair out for her.  
  
"Thank you" Tammy said as she looked over at Marie who seemed to be uncomfortable sitting next to Rikishi.  
  
"How's everyone?" Matt asked nodding.  
  
"We're fine," Adam said sipping his wine.  
  
"Just peachy!" Marie said sarcastically as she turned her nose up at Rikishi.  
  
"Baby, what are you having?" Matt asked Tammy as they both looked at the menu as the waiter took everyone's order.  
  
"Excuse me, I'd like to order two bottles of Cristal" Marie said as the waiter nodded and left the table.  
  
"Why do you feel that you need to order expensive champagne? Rikishi asked obviously trying to goad her into an argument.  
  
"I have a taste for it. Plus it would be rude of me to drink it in front of everyone and not offer them any" she said turning her back to him.  
  
"Will I get a glass?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care," she said turning to Jay. "How have you been doing sweetie pie?"  
  
"Well, I've been trying to get my new house together. I just bought a home down in Florida a few houses down from Jericho" Jay said with pride.  
  
"Oh really? That's great Jay. I'm really happy for you" Marie said.  
  
After they all ate and had dessert, everyone was sitting back exchanging funny stories and drinking the fourth bottle of Cristal that Marie had ordered. Adam and Kathy were the first ones to decide to leave. As the checks came everyone started to pay their bills with cash and credit cards. One waiter came up to Marie and said, "I'm sorry ma'am there's a problem with your Mastercard. I'm afraid it was denied".  
  
"What? There's a $50,000 credit on it" Marie said confused as she looked for another credit card.  
  
"Well, we ran it twice ma'am," said the waiter.  
  
"Here's my two Visa's that I know have credit limit's over $100,000" she said with confidence.  
  
"Marie would you like me to cover it for you?" Matt whispered to her.  
  
"No, thanks for asking though" she said feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Ma'am, these cards were denied as well," said the returning waiter in an annoyed tone a few minutes later.  
  
"I don't get it, they worked fine a few days ago" she said looking confused.  
  
"Dude you can charge it on mine" Adam said offering his credit card.  
  
"Marie, let me cover it" Dwayne said pulling out his credit card.  
  
"No! Try this one" she said pulling out a Discover card that was in both her and her mother's name.  
  
"Marie, I can cover it for you" Jay said pulling out his credit card.  
  
Marie looked around the table and tears rolled down her face. She realized these people actually cared about her. They'd offered to cover a $5,000 bill for her. She realized that not only did Dwayne have her back, but so did Matt, Adam, and Jay. They were too sweet. All of them were willing to help her except for Rikishi, who was sitting over there playing with his dessert without a worry in the world. Matter of fact he hadn't even looked up when everything started. She bet he was behind it and if he were. ooh she'd hurt him.  
  
"Ma'am, this one went through just fine," the waiter said handing her the card and the slip to sign. . "Excuse me, but can I have my cards back?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry they told us to cut them up because they were canceled" the waiter said.  
  
"What? I didn't cancel my cards," she said looking at Rikishi who continued to eat his dessert.  
  
"That's what your card company told us," he said leaving the table.  
  
"Well, that explains everything" Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, it must have been a mistake" Kathy said as her and Adam stood to leave.  
  
"Yes, it was obviously a mistake somewhere between you and your credit card company" Jay said trying to calm her down by rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Yea, someone must have canceled them without telling me" she said looking Rikishi straight in the eye as he quickly turned his head looking the other way. Was that a smile she saw on his face? Oh yes, he'd pay.  
  
****************************  
  
"Baby, I had a good time tonight," Matt said as his voice slurred.  
  
"So did I" Tammy said helping him out of his pants.  
  
"I feel so good," he said pulling her down on him.  
  
"Matt wait! I need to get out of my skirt," she said pushing him away.  
  
"Pull it off then. We have to make up for lost time. I want some pussy right now!" he whined out loud like a baby causing her to laugh.  
  
"Matt, I don't think we're in any condition to be doing it right now," she said kissing his neck.  
  
"Baby, am I fucked up?" he asked rolling over on top of her and pushing her skirt up.  
  
"Matt I'm too tired" she said.  
  
"Never too tired for my lovin girl" he slurred as he pulled her panties over to the side and pushed into her causing her to gasp.  
  
"Matt, I love you," she said as she raised her hips up to match his strokes.  
  
"Love you too Angelface. Cum with me baby" he said sucking on her earlobe. They made love until they both climaxed together. They were too drunk and tired to even move. He fell asleep on top her with his dick still inside her.  
  
******************************  
  
Raw after Survivor Series - Charlotte NC  
  
Tonight's Raw was definitely one of the best shows planned in awhile. Vince constantly threw his weight around throughout the night by hiring and firing whom he pleased. A highlight of the night was when Steven Regal had to kiss Vince's ass to get his job back with WWF. Yes, the night would be full of surprises. Tammy laughed as Paul E. was thrown out the building only to be followed by Stephanie later on that night. Tammy wished she could have thrown Steph on her ass herself, even if it was scripted. Tammy was so happy to have Jerry Lawler back at the announcer's table with her Godfather Jim Ross. Jerry had just gone through a horrible divorce with his wife Stacy Carter who wrestled as The Kat. Amy was ready to go as soon as she lost her match against Trish Stratus for the Women's title due to Matt's mistake of throwing her back in the ring too soon. Amy's neck was in extreme pain. Jeff stayed at the hotel recuperating from his fall through the table from the top of the cage. Both Matt and Jeff were starting to stress about the possible break up of the Hardy Boyz. They wanted to wrestle as singles but not the way they wanted to break them up. Everyone was on pins and needles because Ric Flair would be making his WWF debut as a 50% partner with Vince.  
  
"Hello Ms. Littrell?" Ric Flair said as he shook her hand.  
  
"Welcome to the company Mr. Flair" she said smiling.  
  
"Call me Ric sweetheart, everybody else does" he said fixing his suit jacket.  
  
"Well, your about to go on Ric" Tammy said as she walked back to her office running into Shane McMahon.  
  
"Hey Tammy, I wanted to talk to you about Matt and Jeff's storyline. I'm sure they told you about our plans to eventually separate them into singles" Shane McMahon said.  
  
"Yes, I'd heard about it. They both want to go into single's competition, but not as rapidly as it's playing out. I don't think their fans will believe Matt cheated on Amy causing her to turn to Jeff. They won't believe that Amy would start dating Jeff causing the two of them to fight one another" Tammy explained.  
  
Shane smiled and pulled her into his office. "Tammy, you just explained your relationship between Matt and Jeff except that it happened the opposite way that you ended up with Matt" Shane said.  
  
"Wait a minute, your using my life with Matt and Jeff as a storyline?" she asked amused at his nerve.  
  
"Well, Trish will pretty much play Steph's part" he said.  
  
"Shane no! It won't work" she insisted.  
  
"Well, let's try it out for about 6 weeks and see where it goes" he said patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Shane I don't know" Tammy said.  
  
"If it doesn't work then we'll change it" Shane said as he sat down behind his desk. "So, do you and Matt plan on marrying?"  
  
"No, not right now. Maybe sometime in the near future we'll go on and marry"  
  
"Well, I hope to get an invitation" Shane said as he walked over to her. "Motherhood agrees with you," he said as he touched the side of her face.  
  
"Umm, Shane you're making me uncomfortable" she said stepping back from him.  
  
"Don't be. I just want to talk to you. What fragrance is that you're wearing? It smells so good," he said sniffing her neck.  
  
"It's called Happy" she answered.  
  
"Well, it's definitely making me happy right now" Shane said as he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Tammy froze as he tried to push his tongue into her mouth. "Relax, let me inside" Shane whispered against her lips.  
  
"Shane I can't! Look, I have respect for you but I can't do this" she said wiping her mouth.  
  
"Look it was just a kiss. Come here, I won't hurt you" Shane said as he pulled her close and kissed her hard. He pushed her back on the desk and started rubbing up her thigh.  
  
"Shane no! I said no!" she screamed as Rob Van Dam opened the door and pulled Shane off of her.  
  
"Say man? Are you fucking crazy?" Rob asked as he pushed Shane into the corner.  
  
"Rob, this is none of your fucking business! This is between us," Shane said pointing at Tammy.  
  
"Do you want to stay here?" Rob asked her.  
  
"No, I don't" she said taking his hand and sliding off the desk.  
  
"Tammy, we need to talk about this further," Shane said.  
  
"Shane I have nothing to say to you right now" she said walking out of his office with Rob following her down the hall into her office.  
  
"I'm glad I followed you when I did" Rob said rubbing her back.  
  
"You followed me?" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Yea, I wanted to see you about my story with The Alliance. Now that they are disbanded I wanted to know where did you see my story going?" he inquired. "I didn't expect to catch Shane up to no good though" he said sitting on the edge of her desk.  
  
"Well I just want you to know that I appreciate you being there when you were. I never thought Shane would come on to me like that," she said.  
  
"I know his kind. Shane has been biding his time to try to get you in bed. The only thing that kept him away from you this long was that you got pregnant" Rob said.  
  
"What have you been doing Rob?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I've been nothing but up front about wanting to date you. As you know, I'm not the kind of man to give up easily either. So, let's just cut the bull and be straight up. Do you find me attractive?" Rob asked.  
  
"Yes I find you attractive" she answered.  
  
"Do you think that there's a chance for us to date?" he asked.  
  
"No. If I was single, yes" she told him honestly.  
  
"Cool, at least we got that out of the way" he said standing up and kissing her on the cheek. "If there's ever a time that we're both single we should go out," he said as he opened the door.  
  
"If ever we're both single, we can definitely do that" she said as he closed the door.  
  
*******************************  
  
Everyone decided to go clubbing after work. The club scene was so relaxing. Adam, Jay, and Dwayne were out on the dance floor with about twelve girls who were obviously wrestling fans. Matt and Amy were dancing alongside them. Tammy was relaxing drinking a Midori Sour at the table with Rikishi and his date Macy.  
  
"Hey, this is Macy" Rikishi said introducing his date to Tammy.  
  
"Hi Macy" Tammy said shaking the brown eyed brunettes hand.  
  
"It must be hard being around all these good looking guys almost everyday," she said looking onto the dance floor.  
  
"It gets easier after knowing them for so long. They become like brothers" she said smiling.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Rikishi asked Tammy.  
  
"Sure, why not" Tammy answered.  
  
"We'll be right back baby," he said to his date as they hit the dance floor for the next 30 minutes. They had the attention of everybody in the club. There were chants of "Go Rikishi! Go Tammy!" being heard around the club.  
  
Everyone finally headed back to the table laughing and searching for something to quench their thirst. Amy took a swig of her drink and pulled Jay back onto the floor. Jay looked as if he was begging her to let him sit down. Dwayne was buying drinks for everyone at the table just as a crazed woman wearing a bathrobe, slippers, and rollers in her head approached the table and stood between Rikishi and Macy.  
  
"Oh hell no!" she yelled at Rikishi.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said turning to look at her.  
  
"How dare you leave me at home with three kids to feed, just so you can run around in the streets with one of your hoochies!" she yelled loud enough that a crowd had started to gather around the table.  
  
"What?" he said laughing at the absurdity of the things she was saying.  
  
"Oh, now you don't want to claim me? Is that it?" she said pulling out a wallet and throwing 3 pictures of a little girl around three and two boys who looked to not be a year old yet.  
  
"Who are they?" Rikishi asked as he noticed the horrified look on Macy's face.  
  
"Oh, so now you don't recognize little Phatu, Jordan, and Selena?" she said starting to cry.  
  
"Lady I don't know your ass!" he yelled standing up as he saw Macy grabbing her purse. "Baby, where are you going?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Where do you think? Home! Don't you ever call me again, you hear me? You cheating bastard!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face.  
  
"But baby." he stuttered as he ran after her.  
  
The crazy woman adjusted her rolled up knee-hi's and ran off crying to the ladies room.  
  
Matt was sitting there frowning at the pictures on the table. He elbowed Tammy and showed her that two of the kids in the pictures were Caleb and Callum. Tammy looked at Dwayne and pushed the pictures across the table to him.  
  
"What the hell?" Dwayne said laughing.  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Tammy said getting up heading towards the ladies room where the crazed woman had headed. She pushed open the restroom door and saw three women standing at the mirrors fixing their faces. "Get out!" she shouted at them. They didn't move. "Unless you want to get your fucking asses kicked get the fuck out of here now!" she said pushing them out the door. "Okay bitch! Step out of the restroom or I'll drag your ass out" she demanded as she knocked on the stall door.  
  
The doors swung open and there was a grinning Marie smiling with a wig in her hand. "Surprise!" she yelled as she cracked up laughing.  
  
"Marie! Girl, I was about to kick your ass!" she said hitting her on the arm and sitting on the couch by the door.  
  
"I didn't know you cared about Rikishi so much" Marie laughed.  
  
"No you fool! Matt and I saw the pictures of our kids. I wanted to know how a crazed fan had gotten pictures of my sons," she said starting to laugh.  
  
"I'm supposed to have pictures of my godchildren. The little girl was my play niece" Marie said peeling skin from her face.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she said pointing to the skin in her hands.  
  
"It's a mask Dena and Kathy came up with so he wouldn't recognize me," she said as she pulled the robe off revealing a short shiny black dress.  
  
"Why did you do that to him? Macy was so nice," Tammy said solemnly.  
  
"Oh, he'll fix things up with her. Besides, he deserved this after he canceled my credit cards" Marie said applying her makeup.  
  
"Marie, don't you think you two are going too far with these games that you're playing?' Tammy asked seriously.  
  
"Naw, I enjoy the challenge" she said letting her hair down.  
  
"You're actually going to let your hair hang down your back tonight? I thought you only did that for special occasions?" Tammy said in shock.  
  
"Hey, graduation was special and so is tonight. I got one over on that bastard!" she laughed as she did a little booty dance in the mirror. "Come on, it's time to party all night long!" she said as they pushed past a group of women coming into the restroom.  
  
Matt was sitting at the table staring at the pictures of his son and nephew wondering how someone could have pictures of his family. He had to admit it scared the hell out of him. He pulled out his cell phone and called his father. "Hey Dad, it's me. I was just calling to check on the boys. Oh they're asleep. Can you kiss them goodnight for me? Yes, we're having fun. I'm in a club Dad. Yes, the music is really loud. Well, I'll call you in the morning. Love you Dad" Matt said hanging up the phone. Tammy and Marie were approaching the table grinning like they had a secret.  
  
"When did you get here?" Adam asked.  
  
"A minute ago "Marie lied.  
  
"You missed the action," Jay said taking a drink.  
  
"Yea, Tammy just filled me in," Marie said in a caring voice taking a seat.  
  
"Baby, let's dance," Matt said grabbing Tammy by the hand as "With Arms Wide Open" by Creed started to play.  
  
"So, did you find that crazy lady?" he asked looking her in the eye.  
  
"Yes, I did" Tammy said as she looked over his shoulder to see Rikishi going back to the table alone.  
  
"Well?" he said startling her. "Where were you just now?" he said holding her face making her look at him.  
  
"I'm here baby, with you" she said pulling him close into a tight hug.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked trying to pull away.  
  
"Don't! I just want to hold you. I wish we could stay like this forever," she said closing her eyes and listening to the music.  
  
"Baby, you scaring me" he said into her ear.  
  
"Matt, everything is okay. The crazy lady was Marie in makeup that Dena and Kathy made" she said trying to enjoy the dance. She felt him shaking against her. Oh my God was he crying? She pulled back only to be sprayed with spit as he burst out laughing.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry" he laughed and tried to wipe the spit from her face.  
  
"Matt! Stop!" she said trying to calm him down.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel, it's just too funny!" he said holding his stomach.  
  
"Matt, your ruining this dance" she said starting to get pissed off.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry. Why would she do that?" he said finally getting serious.  
  
"Because he's the one who canceled her credit cards" Tammy said as he burst out into a fit of laughter again.  
  
"Okay, you know what?" she said walking off the dance floor heading back to the table and sitting down looking pissed as Matt sat next to her cracking up every time he looked towards Marie and Rikishi.  
  
"Man, are you okay?" Jay said giving him a glass of water.  
  
Matt calmed down and took a sip of water just as Rikishi licked his tongue out at Marie and she held up four fingers and wiggled them at him.  
  
"What's that?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"A whole bouquet of these motherfucker" she said shooting her middle finger at him and started wiggling her four fingers at him again causing him to smile.  
  
Matt burst out laughing spitting water across the table on Dwayne, Adam and Jay.  
  
"Damn Hardy!" Dwayne yelled standing up to wipe his shirt off.  
  
"I'm sorry but you three just don't know" Matt said looking at a pissed off Tammy sitting next to him.  
  
"Dude! You have totally had too much to drink" Adam said wiping his face with a napkin.  
  
"Excuse me waiter, 3 bottles of Cristal" Marie ordered as she pulled out a platinum credit card making sure Rikishi saw it.  
  
Matt burst out laughing again lowering his head onto the table hitting it with his fists. "Dude are you like crying?" Jay asked as he lifted his head up off the table.  
  
"I'm so sorry you guys," he said turning redder by the minute. "I'm okay, I'm okay" Matt kept saying trying to apologize to Tammy who kept pushing his hand off of her.  
  
"Matt, come with me" Dwayne said getting up from the table being followed by Adam and Jay.  
  
"They are acting weird," Amy said leaning back and massaging her temples. "I think I'm going to call it a night you guys," she said pushing back from the table grabbing her purse.  
  
As Amy was walking out the door Chris Jericho, Rob Van Dam, and Rhyno were arriving. They made their way over to the table just as the Cristal arrived. Rob asked Tammy to dance as Chris and Rhyno sat down and talked with Rikishi and Marie.  
  
"So, where is your crazy boyfriend?" Rob asked as they swayed to the music.  
  
"He's talking with Dwayne, Adam, and Jay," she said sounding annoyed.  
  
"Uh oh, do I detect trouble in paradise?" Rob said teasingly.  
  
"No, we're fine" she said looking away from his face.  
  
"Why aren't you looking at me?" Rob asked her.  
  
"I didn't know I had to look at you to dance with you" Tammy said sarcastically.  
  
"Am I that hard on the eyes?" he said bending down into her face staring her in the eyes making her laugh and try to cover his face.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that!" she demanded.  
  
"Like what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Like that! The staring, it makes me uncomfortable" she said.  
  
"Well, what if I close my eyes?" he said closing his eyes.  
  
"No, that won't be necessary" she said just as Matt cut in.  
  
"Excuse me Rob, but I'll be cutting in" he said as he pulled their hands apart.  
  
"You know Hardy, you need to grow up" Rob said walking off.  
  
"Fucker!" Matt said under his breath.  
  
"Matt, I thought you two were friends now?"  
  
"We were until he started that I don't give up on what I want shit again. I've seen him do this to a lot of the guys" he said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Can we go sit down?" she said pulling away from him and walking towards the table.  
  
"You don't want to dance?" he said following her.  
  
"No, I'd rather sit this one out" she said sitting down at the table.  
  
Dwayne, Adam, and Jay were laughing hysterically as Rhyno, Chris, Marie, and Rikishi stared at them as if they were crazy. Tammy looked at Matt knowing he'd told them what happened.  
  
"Well, Marie if your interested in going out sometimes just let me know" Rhyno said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Damn Rhyno! Stop being so aggressive. A lady likes a gentleman" Rikishi said looking to see if everyone at the table was looking at him.  
  
"I'm a gentleman, where it counts" he said as he headed towards a group of females who ran up to him asking him to dance.  
  
"What an asshole!" Rikishi said shaking his head.  
  
"Like you're not!" Marie said sarcastically as she took a drink of champagne.  
  
"Didn't you learn your lesson about buying all that expensive champagne that your ass can't afford?" Rikishi said in a mean tone.  
  
"First of all, I can afford it. Second, I won't let my taste for good champagne go to waste just because some little punkass bitch canceled my credit cards!" she stressed pouring champagne in everyone's glasses. "I'd like to make a toast, to me. Like Puffy and Mase says, "Can't nobody hold me down!" she said as she clinked glasses with everyone but Rikishi who stood up and told Dwayne he was heading back to the hotel. Marie laughed to herself. "Yeah! In your face bitch" she thought as she raised her glass to him as he walked out the door. Why in the hell were these jackasses laughing she wondered as Dwayne fell over on Jay and Adam causing Matt to start snickering through his hands as Tammy kept elbowing him. These fools had some serious issues. She appeared to be the only sane one in the group.  
  
*******************************  
  
SmackDown - Fayetteville, NC  
  
Tues. Nov 20 Taped for Thanksgiving  
  
"Oh my God, Jay is so funny!" Trish laughed.  
  
"Yes, he is very funny" Tammy grinned watching Jay suck up to Vince by bringing him a Thanksgiving dinner.  
  
"I can't believe that I have to wrestle in a pool of gravy! Stacy is upset about it too," Trish said.  
  
"I know you girls get tired of being eye candy. Just get out there and get it over with" Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, I don't have a choice. I hate the holidays. I have nowhere to go for Thanksgiving" Trish said sadly.  
  
"Well, you're welcome to come spend Thanksgiving with us. We're driving home after the show. We're in Fayetteville Trish so we'll be home in no time. You should come" Tammy offered.  
  
"Oh thanks, but I don't know. I may just go home," Trish said.  
  
"Hey, maybe you and Jay could hang together. Adam is going home but Jay is going to stay at his new house in Florida" Tammy informed her.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she grinned.  
  
"Let's just say that I got it from a very reliable source awhile ago that Jay is so into you" Tammy said straight out.  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" she asked beaming.  
  
"I'm positive. If you ask him out he'll probably pass out" Tammy giggled.  
  
"Oh my God! How do I approach him? What do I say?" she said in a panic.  
  
"Umm Trish, you're asking advice from a woman who was scared to approach Jeff for a year" Tammy admitted.  
  
"Yea but you two were so cute. I used to watch you two pretend to not be staring at each other. He totally kept it hidden but I always caught him staring. Sometimes he'd look the other way when you were out on the dance floor with another guy. It would drive him crazy" Trish told her.  
  
"Wow. I never noticed all that. He acted like I didn't exist sometimes. I figured that I didn't have a chance with him considering the rumors that he dated a lot of women" Tammy laughed.  
  
"He did. Jeff wasn't shy when it came to asking a girl out. When you came along he closed up. He slowed down on dating a lot. Amy and I figured that he was pining away for someone. Ooh one time we told him that Dwayne was going to ask you out, he was so mad" Trish laughed.  
  
"What? Why did you guys do that?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Amy thought he'd come clean. He just kept saying, "She's too good for him. How can a guy like him get a nice girl like that?" she said cracking up. "Oh and he constantly sat and wrote poetry while he glanced at you. It was too cute" she grinned.  
  
"Well, it wasn't meant for us to be together forever, like we thought" Tammy said sadly.  
  
"Are you really over Jeff? I mean I see you two together. There's still something there. Don't get me wrong. I like Matt, but you were much more matched with Jeff. You just seemed happier," she said honestly.  
  
"Really? I'm happy now," Tammy said.  
  
"I was there when Amy realized Matt was into you. He was so cocky. He was downright hotheaded. It drove Amy crazy until he pushed her into Chris's arms. He's much nicer to you than he was to her," Trish said.  
  
"When did you guys realize that Matt was into me?" Tammy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Well it was various things. We caught him staring at you all the time. Jeff even noticed it. He'd find ways to talk to you like about his problems with Amy, which increased after you and Jeff started dating. Then there was the time he made a big deal about Adam and Jay not asking you out. He told them you had a boyfriend back home. That crushed Jeff's confidence. The biggest lie he told was that you didn't date wrestlers. All the guys were like oh well that knocks us out" she laughed.  
  
"That's why Jeff asked me did I have anything against dating wrestlers!" Tammy shouted.  
  
"Oh yea, Matt was really shocked when you chose Jeff over him. He always thought he was first pick" Trish told her. "I'll admit he's a nicer person since he started dating you. You challenge him constantly and I love to see you get on his ass" she chuckled.  
  
"Well I'm glad that I can keep you guys entertained by keeping him on his toes" Tammy laughed.  
  
"This is bullshit! Vince expects Rob and I to face the Dudleys and Jericho" Dwayne said busting into the office causing Tammy and Trish to jump.  
  
"Sorry, I just needed to vent my anger" Dwayne said plopping down on the couch.  
  
"No problem. I need to get ready for this damn gravy match" Trish said as she stood and pulled her black dress down and headed out the office closing the door behind her.  
  
"You okay?" Tammy asked as she took her high-heeled black boots off and started rubbing her feet. "Sorry, new shoes but I'm listening"  
  
"I'm sick of the changes to my storyline after you've written them" Dwayne complained.  
  
"I know. Shane decides to do something and Vince listens," Tammy admitted wearily.  
  
"Oh shit! Austin is one crazy son of a bitch" Dwayne laughed as he watched Austin on the monitor telling Regal his breath smelled like ass.  
  
"Yea he is. Dwayne massage my feet for me" she asked sitting on the desk and propping her feet on his legs.  
  
"Girl, get those dogs off of me" he laughed.  
  
"Please, my new boots are killing me" she complained.  
  
"Okay" he said as he massaged her feet.  
  
"Dwayne, you're a really good friend to me. I really love you" she groaned as he hit a sore spot.  
  
"Please! You just saying that because I'm massaging your feet" he laughed still looking at Austin on the monitor.  
  
"Yea, you may have a point, but I still say I love you" she said closing her eyes and leaning back.  
  
"Hmm, I love you too," he said looking at her face as she enjoyed his foot massage techniques.  
  
****************************  
  
Raw Nov. 26  
  
Oklahoma City, OK  
  
"Bra and panties match against Stacy!" Trish screamed walking into Tammy's office and halfway closing the door.  
  
"I know. I heard about it and worried that you'd snap" Tammy said turning her chair to face Trish. "Shane and Heyman are pigs!" Tammy said in disgust.  
  
"I know. I'm a wrestler, not a piece of ass for them to flash" Trish huffed as Jeff knocked on the open door.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tammy asked as he walked in holding his lower back.  
  
"I don't know if I can go out there tonight. How am I supposed to pull off a concussion storyline when my back is so stiff?" Jeff said falling onto the couch.  
  
"Why don't you try stretching?" Trish suggested.  
  
"Already tried that. I'm still hurting" he answered.  
  
"You think it's a pinched nerve?" Tammy said pulling him up slowly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to go get a quick massage to see if it will help. I'll see you guys in a little while" he said walking out stooped over as if he could barely move.  
  
"So, how did it go with you and Jay?" Tammy asked referring to Jay and Trish spending Thanksgiving with her and the Hardy's in Cameron.  
  
"It was really nice. The food was great! The pie that Jeff made was out of sight. I really enjoyed meeting Mr. Hardy as well" Trish rattled on.  
  
"Stop avoiding the question. I'm referring to you and Jay" Tammy said irritatingly tapping her foot.  
  
"He was so sweet. We were so nervous because you guys were always leaving us alone. We were totally freaking at first," Trish said rubbing her hands together.  
  
"You're nervous just talking about him," Tammy said pointing to Trish wringing her hands.  
  
"I know! I can't help it. He is just so great, I mean, he makes me light up like a Christmas tree" she said in a giddy voice.  
  
"Okay, have you been drinking? You're a little too chipper for me tonight" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Its called love! You acted the exact same way when you first started dating both Jeff and Matt. Come to think of it you still act that way," she said putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Yea, I was pretty much gone huh?" Tammy admitted. "Oh I'm so happy for you!" Tammy shouted, as they both jumped up and down giggling like schoolgirls.  
  
******************************  
  
"Did you see that? He's in pain!" Tammy said standing up and walking over to the monitor hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Calm down girl, Amy is out there with him" Trish said trying to calm her nerves as she grinned at the show Jay was putting on in the ring.  
  
"Oh hell, here comes Matt" Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, Mr. Know-it-all" Trish quipped.  
  
"I swear if I hear Matt say, "Use your head Jeff!" one more time I think I'll scream" Tammy said.  
  
"Why is that?" Trish asked.  
  
"He says it to me too. That's one of his sayings around the house that annoys the hell out of me" she laughed as Matt accidentally cost Jeff from winning the European title from Jay. "I think I'm going to work out in a little while. I've got all this energy to burn" Tammy said pulling her gray sweats and pink and gray workout bra out of her travel bag.  
  
"Oh my God!" Trish sighed as she looked at the monitor.  
  
"What?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Look at RVD doing the split between two trunks" she squealed. "He is too hot!"  
  
"I can't" Tammy said looking away.  
  
"Why not?" Trish asked.  
  
"Matt said I'm not allowed to look at Rob anymore" Tammy teased.  
  
"What?" Trish yelled.  
  
"Just kidding! I just don't want to look. I've seen him in the locker room naked" Tammy said.  
  
"Is it a nice package to go along with that body?" she asked.  
  
"According to him, he has 8 inches that I'm missing out on" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Wow! You're not curious?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Who wouldn't be? I just decided to keep it on a friendly level with Rob which is still hard" Tammy explained.  
  
"So, Mr. Whole F'N show stands at 8? I wonder what Jay stands at?" Trish said out loud.  
  
"Only you can find out," Tammy said.  
  
"Oh, I think I'll know by the New Year" Trish grinned confidently.  
  
***************************  
  
"You busy?" Jeff asked as Tammy lay on the floor doing sit-ups in gray sweats and her pink and gray workout bra to Creed's "My Sacrifice"  
  
"No, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were okay. Hadn't seen you out and about as usual" Jeff mentioned casually.  
  
"As far as I know things are fine," Tammy said standing up and wiping the sweat from her face.  
  
"Why are you working out in your office?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I had some pent-up energy to release," she said regretting how she said it as she saw the smirk on Jeff's face.  
  
"Oh is that a fact? I can help you release a little tension," he said motioning for her to lie on the floor.  
  
"No thanks. I'm cool now," she said sitting in a chair.  
  
"You look great all slick and wet" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Stop! You're making me uncomfortable" she laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I just tend to speak my mind with you" he admitted.  
  
"Really? Well speak it," she said throwing her hands up.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Really" she answered.  
  
"I want to do you right here and now. I want more of a relationship with you on a more intimate level" Jeff said so quickly that she was speechless.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"If you ever need sex, I want you to come to me. I know everything you like," he said pulling on the strings of her gray sweatpants. He got down on his knees and started licking her in her navel causing her to squeal from the sensation it sent to her most intimate place.  
  
"Jeff, get up!" she said trying to pull him up.  
  
"You sure you want me to?" he asked as he licked down to her sweats as he pulled them down lower in the front never taking his eyes off of her face.  
  
"Jeff please! Stop this crazy talk" she said forcing him to stand.  
  
"Baby don't do this to me" he whined pulling her close to feel his erection.  
  
"No don't you do this to me" she whined laying on his shoulder.  
  
"I had to look at you on Thanksgiving knowing I couldn't have you" Jeff murmured against her hair.  
  
"Jeff, we are friends. We can't step over that line anymore. If it comes a time that we are both single then I wouldn't hesitate to be with you sexually," Tammy said caressing his face.  
  
"You're right, I have to learn to keep my feelings to myself sometimes. You know how I am, I get an urge and I act on it. I'm sorry," he said pulling away from her.  
  
"It's okay. Sometimes I see you and I have all of these old feelings come rushing to the surface so I understand what you're going through" Tammy said walking him to the door.  
  
"Let's forget this happened okay?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Its already forgotten Jeffy" she grinned closing her office door only to lean against it trying to control her increased breathing.  
  
**************************  
  
"You think that Vince was actually expecting Austin to go along with kissing his ass?" Amy asked.  
  
"Austin would quit before doing a scene where he'd have to kiss Vince's ass" Tammy said honestly.  
  
"I think this is going to be awesome!" Jay laughed as he handed his belt to Steven Regal as he walked to the monitor.  
  
"This is going to be funny" Matt grinned.  
  
"Hey Matt, why don't you kiss my ass" Jeff stood, pulled down his pants and bent over in front of Matt's face.  
  
"I won't kiss it but I'll damn sure kick it" Matt said playfully kicking Jeff's bare ass.  
  
"Hey man! Get your dirty foot off my ass!" Jeff said wiping his ass just as Tammy and Amy ran over and smacked him on both cheeks.  
  
"Ouch! That shit hurt man" Jeff said rubbing his ass.  
  
"That's what you get for flashing everybody" Amy grinned.  
  
"Look! Austin is whipping his ass with a leather strap!" Matt laughed falling back on the couch.  
  
"Let's go!" Jay yelled to Test, Kurt Angle, Steven Regal and the Dudleys as they headed to the ring to help Vince.  
  
"Time for a change in the Undertaker" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Yea, why does JR take the abuse?" Amy asked a few minutes later as Undertaker forced JR to kiss Vince's ass.  
  
"It's all about politics. You either play by the rules or you'll get screwed later" Tammy answered as honestly as possible.  
  
******************************  
  
SmackDown - Kansas City  
  
Tuesday, November 27  
  
"Look at this fool!" Dwayne laughed looking at the monitor by the stage as Angle confronted Austin about not being able to beat The Rock or Jericho at Survivor Series.  
  
"Hey, Kurt figures you all have to beat him" she said raising her eyebrow. "I never asked but did you have a good Thanksgiving?" Tammy asked Dwayne.  
  
"Yea it was really nice. My mom cooked. I heard you had a feast at your house. Jeff told me he persuaded Jay to come after Trish decided to come to Cameron after all" Dwayne grinned.  
  
"Yea, we pretty much left them alone every chance we could get. After Daddy Gilbert left Jeff and Nora went to his room and Matt and I went to the den. They ended up in there with us so we went where we knew they wouldn't follow" Tammy giggled.  
  
"The bedroom?" Dwayne said cracking a smile.  
  
"Nora caught them kissing so I guess it's safe to say they're on the same page" said Tammy proudly.  
  
"Speaking of kissing, if I didn't have to save Trish from kissing Vince's ass tonight I don't think Jay would want to kiss her anymore" he laughed. "I need to come see the kids. Time is really passing fast. We're both parents now," Dwayne said.  
  
"Yes we've all grown up and went our separate ways. I'll always find time for my friends though" Tammy smiled.  
  
"You'd better make time for me. You know I need special attention," Dwayne said winking at her.  
  
"You're so narcissistic!" she laughed.  
  
"Hey, you know I'm down to earth just like anybody else" Dwayne said sounding a little offended.  
  
"Hey, I didn't mean anything by that. I was just teasing" she grinned.  
  
"I'm going to go to the locker room and talk to Jericho" Dwayne said picking up his bottle of water off the monitor.  
  
"I'll see you later" Tammy called out as he walked back to her and handed her his bottle of water. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked.  
  
"It's practically full. You can have it. I don't want to throw it away" he told her.  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks" she said taking a drink from the bottle.  
  
"Makes you wonder where my mouth been" Dwayne shouted over his shoulder causing her to spit the water onto the floor as Tazz walked by causing him to slide across the floor almost falling.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Tazz are you okay?" Tammy asked stepping over the puddle to see if he was okay.  
  
"Yea, just stop spitting on the friggin floor" he laughed.  
  
"Girl! I was just kidding!" Dwayne said running over to see if Tazz was okay.  
  
"I heard what you told her. Man that was foul" Tazz chuckled.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with that water" Dwayne grinned as he grabbed it and took a drink from it and handed it back to her. "Tastes like grapes" he said licking his lips.  
  
"It's my purple lip gloss" Tammy said.  
  
"Oh. Is it me or do you match your lipstick with every outfit you wear?" he said looking at her black and purple Capri pants and matching purple shirt.  
  
"Most of the time. "I have a habit of coordinating sometimes," she said feeling uneasy.  
  
"Hell I like it. You always look nice to me," Tazz said grabbing her hand and twirling her around. "Do you ever have a bad hair day?" he laughed as he touched her shoulder length light brown hair.  
  
"You should have seen my hair a few weeks ago when it got wet in the shower" she laughed thinking back to when she and Matt got a little crazy in the shower.  
  
"Don't let Rock here stop you from coordinating. Men like that in a woman" Tazz said heading over to talk with a backstage hand about the wet floor.  
  
"Well shouldn't you be talking to Jericho?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea!" he said snapping out of his vision of her all slick and wet in the shower.  
  
"See you later then" she said brushing past him.  
  
"Damn" Dwayne whispered under his breath. What the hell was he doing thinking about her like that? He needed to go somewhere and pray.  
  
*****************************  
  
"What the hell were you two doing trying to suplex Big Show?" Tammy said laughing as she walked into the locker room.  
  
"I know! Stupid move!" Amy giggled.  
  
"We thought together we could do it" Matt said cracking up.  
  
"Man my back is jacked up more from us trying to lift him up than from him double suplexing us. Now we have to prepare for our match at Vengeance" Jeff said getting undressed.  
  
"Jeff, when you jumped on Matt's back for the Poetry in Motion and ran into Kane's foot I couldn't help laughing" Amy said falling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Amy you were supposed to be laying down on the ground hurt not laughing!" Tammy yelled as she fell over on Amy laughing.  
  
"I know! It was so hard though," Amy said standing up and fixing her yellow workout bra over her short black lace top.  
  
"Amy, Trish is looking for you" Dwayne said entering the locker room as Amy jogged past him to go see what Trish wanted.  
  
"Hey Dwayne, what are you doing tonight?" Matt asked pulling off his socks.  
  
"I'm thinking of going on to the hotel. My head is throbbing from that chair shot," Dwayne said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"You're sure it's not a concussion?" Jeff asked walking over and looking into his eyes.  
  
"No, the doctor said I was fine" he said taking a seat in one of the chairs.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll go on to the hotel too" Matt said to Tammy.  
  
"That's cool with me. I'm a little tired anyway," she said yawning.  
  
"I'm not. I'm going to hang out with Adam, Kathy, Marie, Chris, Trish and Jay" Jeff said heading to the showers.  
  
"I thought your back was hurting?" Matt shouted.  
  
"I'm okay. I can still dance man. I just want to cut loose once in awhile" Jeff yelled from the shower.  
  
"I guess if you say your okay" Matt answered looking at Tammy shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Let him have some fun Matt. He's not a kid" she whispered.  
  
"Should I be here for this conversation?" Dwayne grinned.  
  
"Oh it's cool" Matt stood up and headed to the showers.  
  
"So, are you going to join them?" Dwayne grinned slyly.  
  
"No, why?" she asked pushing him.  
  
"No reason. I'd rather watch you shower alone" Dwayne said out loud before he could catch himself.  
  
"What?" she said with an amused look on her face.  
  
"I was just kidding, besides what guy would want to see the Hardy's in the shower?" he said standing trying to cover up his outburst.  
  
"I thought so!" she said punching him in his arm.  
  
"Were you scared?" he asked as he put her in a playful headlock.  
  
"No, tell Matt I'll be in the makeup room talking to Kathy and Dena" she said pushing him off of her.  
  
"Alright. Take care" Dwayne grinned until she closed the door. He let out a long sigh and slid down in a chair. He never really noticed it before but Tammy should be a WWF Diva. She definitely had the look. She had mesmerizing brown eyes that seemed to change to light brown depending on her mood. He wondered if she realized just how beautiful she really was. She had the cutest dimples when she smiled. He'd always told her she was a Janet Jackson look alike especially when she had her hair all curled wearing those skimpy belly shirts. She definitely had the ass. He remembered the first time he thought she was actually hot, it was senior year in college and she played Janet Jackson in the talent show. She lit up the stage that night. Electrified the people like The Rock. Damn, he had to stop looking at her like that. She really had no clue why men flocked to her. In a way that was a good thing, but on the other hand she was a little naïve when it came to realizing when she was being hit on. He'd definitely have to keep an eye on guys like Rob Van Dam and Sean O'Haire. They were sneaky. The last thing she needs in her life was more drama.  
  
"Hey man! What are you smiling at?" Jeff asked throwing a piece of paper at Dwayne pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh nothing. Nothing at all" Dwayne said grabbing a towel and heading to the showers.  
  
*********************  
  
Sat. Dec 1  
  
Tammy was so tired. The babies had her up all night. Matt had slept through all the crying. She was so frustrated she could just hit something. The only good thing about last night was when Jeff came in and got Callum. Callum was usually very cooperative but last night all he wanted to do was stay up and play. He demanded attention. Jeff took him into the den and played with him for over two hours before he'd gone back to sleep. By the time she fell asleep Caleb was up needing to be changed. That was it! She might as well make some breakfast. She opened the refrigerator to get some juice. Damn, nothing but Matt's homemade banana juice. He was driving her crazy with this damn juice. She decided to make a pot of coffee. Jeff walked into the kitchen looking worn out about ten minutes later.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"No! I just need three hours Jeff. That's all. How does he sleep through all of the crying?" she said grabbing an English muffin.  
  
"I really don't know. I think I'm going to go ride around the track today. It looks like rain later. Why don't you dress the boys and ride out with me" he suggested.  
  
I don't know Jeff. They're too young to be going out in this weather. Maybe another time" she said sadly.  
  
"Hey, why don't we leave the boys with my dad a few hours. He complains that he doesn't get enough time with them as it is" Jeff said standing up to use the wall phone. While he talked on the phone Tammy started bathing Callum. By the time she was drying Caleb off Jeff walked in smiling.  
  
"It's all set!" he said grabbing Caleb's outfit. "Can't we get him something with trucks and motorcycles on it? I don't like these animals on here" he said pointing to the lions and tigers.  
  
"It was a gift from your dad" she told him.  
  
"Well, he can wear it today so he'll think he actually wears it" he said seriously. "You can go get ready. I'll feed them while you get yourself together" Jeff said squeezing her arm.  
  
"Okay, thanks Jeff" she said as she headed to her room. She stared at Matt as he snored loudly. He was so beautiful to her but he was really starting to work her nerves as of late. She bent down and kissed him on the lips before heading into the bathroom for a bath. An hour later she kneeled over Matt and whispered that she and Jeff were going to the track while his dad watched the twins. Matt just grunted an okay and nodded. She kissed him and headed for the kitchen to get bottles for the boys. Jeff was sitting at the table with the boys already strapped into their carriers.  
  
"Wow, you're on the ball" she said opening the refrigerator looking for the bottles she'd made the night before.  
  
"Already in the diaper bag in the car" he said grabbing the carriers and heading to the garage.  
  
Tammy grabbed her coat and headed to the garage. "Jeff, lets take the Escalade, this car isn't exactly meant for kids" she laughed looking at his little 2000 black corvette.  
  
"Get in and strap up" Jeff said ignoring her.  
  
"Jeff! The kids are in the car," she yelled.  
  
"Oh yea, I guess I need to drive slower huh?" he laughed.  
  
****************************  
  
Tammy stared in amazement at how high Jeff could jump on his motorcycle. He was actually really good. He was really into motorcross. He was always riding or as he called it, jammin on his motorcycle. She laughed thinking back to when he first built this track, and then the volcano with a huge barrel in it was the next idea that popped into his mind. He'd start a fire in the barrel just to jump over it. She was glad he wasn't lighting any fires today. She knew they'd been out there at least two hours just enjoying the weather. She looked up as he got off of his motorcycle.  
  
"Whoo! That was fun! You should try it," he said straightening out the blanket she was sitting on and taking a seat next to her. "Smell the oncoming rain in the air? It's beautiful out here."  
  
"Yes, it's really nice up here. I missed this," she said.  
  
"Yea, I'll show you some of the art I've done around here lately. I'm even thinking of making a music CD," he said.  
  
"Really? I'm proud of you Jeff. I think you have talent. Then again when it came to your singing I was biased" she laughed.  
  
"You were in love with me so you thought everything about me was cute and sexy, even when I belched you found it cute. That's how I knew you were in love with me" he laughed while lying down on his back looking up at the sky.  
  
"This really relaxes you huh?" she said looking down at him as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Hell yea, it stopped me from killing you and my brother that day I found out about you two. Matter of fact I sat up here and wrote poetry for hours" he said turning to look at her.  
  
"You wanted to kill me?" she asked.  
  
"Thought of a hundred ways of doing it and getting away with it," he said honestly.  
  
"Damn, I didn't think that you were that gone off the deep end" she said feeling bad about the way she broke up with him.  
  
"Remember how we always talked about having a big family?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Yes, about six. More boys for you to play with" she laughed.  
  
"I'll be honest with you about something. I tried to get you pregnant those three days we were together. I just didn't know you'd give my brother a son too. I figured when I saw Caleb's sandy colored hair and green eyes it was a given that we'd be a family. You and I together, I never imagined how it turned out," he said turning to lie in her lap.  
  
"Jeff, I never thought you could be so devious," she said playing in his hair.  
  
"Let me show you something" he said pulling a piece of paper out of his jeans.  
  
"What is it?" she said taking the sheet of paper out of his hands. "Some of the poems you wrote?" she said as she started to read his poem.  
  
She looked down at Jeff in shock. "Jeff, I had no idea you felt this way," she said as he stared up at the sky. She turned the paper over and continued to read another one of his poems.  
  
"Jeff, this is beautiful," she said wiping her tears with the sleeve of her coat. "Why have you been keeping this to yourself? Why are you letting me see this now?" she asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know. I felt I needed to let my feelings be known for a change," he said sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest and rocking back and forth.  
  
"Do you want to talk about this?" Tammy asked him.  
  
"Sure, we can. I basically still have feelings for you. I haven't figured out if it's an obsession or not. I saw you as my wife. We used to have the best love of all. We were best friends and lovers. Now we're with other people. People I don't think we should be with sometimes. I mean Nora is great but she's not you. I started out thinking since we have a son together that maybe we should get married. I even planned on asking you to marry me today, but I chickened out a few hours ago. Honestly, Tammy I'm hurt and embarrassed that you gave my brother a son. I love my nephew, don't get me wrong but it hurts to know he's not mine. I have no say in the way you raise him. I want a family with you and CJ. It's just complicated for me because in a way I have a family and on the other hand I don't," he said staring her in the eyes.  
  
"Why did I ever meet you Hardy's? You two have caused me nothing but trouble" she said lying back on the blanket grabbing his hand.  
  
"Matt and I are two entirely different people. How you could be attracted to both of us I'll never understand it. All I know is that I'm 24 years old now. I feel like I'm losing my grip on the things that I want in my life. My career is going places but at the same time I don't know where I'll be in the next five years. I want to provide for my son. I never thought I'd have a son this soon let alone out of wedlock. This is the hand we've been dealt. What do you want to do?" he asked Tammy.  
  
"I really don't know. I love Matt. I know that much. I don't know why I chose to love him it just happened. I never wanted to hurt you," she said through tears as she looked over at him.  
  
"Answer this, if you hadn't caught me with Stephanie that night would we still be together?" he asked starting to cry.  
  
"Jeff, earlier that night Matt came to me and told me he was backing off to let us be together without his interference. No matter how much we were attracted to one another we only kissed. So, yes I think we would probably still be together" she said seeing the pain on his face.  
  
"When did it start? Him kissing you" he asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said.  
  
"When?" he asked again.  
  
"The week I watched both of you after you both were laid up from the first TLC match. Amy had told me that he was in love with me the night we caught them arguing at the hotel. That's why I went home to Houston those three weekends instead of to your house. I was avoiding him. Then we were left alone all those times when you'd pick fights with us and disappear for hours" she told him.  
  
"I was feeling guilt from cheating on you. Sometimes I couldn't look at you because I knew I was wrong. Matt never let up with the questions. He suspected I was cheating all along. Adam figured it out. He refused to give an opinion. I later found out he knew about you and Matt's attraction to one another. Damn, I should have flown to Houston on the weekends with you instead of us going to my house and none of this would have happened" he laughed. "I'm sorry I wasn't the man you needed me to be and I'm sorry I failed in the faithful department" he said squeezing her knee.  
  
"I'm glad we had this talk," she said reaching over and hugging him.  
  
"I feel much better" he smiled.  
  
"Me too" she said as he leaned in and kissed her. This was nice. This was the Jeff she fell in love with over two years ago.  
  
"Let's go relieve my dad. We've been out here almost four hours. They probably have him crawling up the walls," he said taking her hand. "Can we stop and get some lasagna or something? I'm kind of hungry," he said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Why not. I really enjoyed today. Thanks for inviting me out. This was exactly what I needed," she said feeling invigorated for the first time in weeks.  
  
***********************  
  
"Where in the hell have you been?" Matt asked startling Tammy as she laid Caleb down next to Callum for a nap.  
  
"I went out to the track with Jeff" she answered.  
  
"With the babies? It's too cold for them to be out there! It's the beginning of December! Are you crazy?" he shouted in her face.  
  
"They were at your dad's house Matt! I know that it's too cold for them to be out" she shouted back disturbing Caleb as he tried to sleep. She rubbed his chest to calm him down so that he'd fall back to sleep.  
  
"Come into the room. We need to talk. Now!" Matt said through clenched teeth. She followed him into their room and sat on the end of the bed as he stood over her.  
  
"What's the problem Matt?"  
  
"I woke up and you and the kids were nowhere in sight. I was worried," he said.  
  
"I told you we were leaving this morning! You grunted and went back to sleep" she said starting to get pissed off.  
  
"Are you getting an attitude with me?" he said leaning over her.  
  
"Are you going to hit me? If you are you'd better knock me unconscious because if you don't I'll fight back" she said looking up at him ready for anything.  
  
"I'm not going to hit you! Have I ever hit you? No. I just feel like you're never around for me. You're always doing things for the kids or someone else. It's starting to drive me crazy" he said sitting in a chair across from her.  
  
"Are you jealous of the kids? When we get home I'll admit they become my main priority but all you do is sleep, eat and workout. You don't think about the stress I'm under. You haven't helped me with the boys once this week. They need your attention too. Callum wouldn't go to sleep for over three hours last night. Jeff got up and helped me with him while you lay in here sleeping through all the crying" she said angrily.  
  
"I guess I was tired. I help out. You act like I'm not being a good father. I get up to change diapers and feed them too. Last night I was just really tired. It's not like I purposely ignored the crying," he said as he slumped down in the chair.  
  
"Matt I didn't say you did," she said walking into the bathroom to undress.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath" she answered. Before she knew it he was standing next to her as she pulled her sweater off. "Oh my God Matt! You scared me" she giggled. He was just standing there staring at her as if he was about to snap. "Baby, what is it?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Why do you need to take a bath now?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Baby, would you like to join me in a hot bubblebath" she asked teasing him.  
  
"Why do you feel the need to take a bath now? Do you feel dirty?" he asked walking up on her sniffing her. "You smell like Jeff's cologne," he said accusingly.  
  
"That's because I sat in the front seat next to him, so I can see how his cologne is in my clothes considering the fact that he bathes in it" she laughed.  
  
"Did you fuck him?" Matt asked grabbing her by the arm.  
  
"No! Why would you even think that?" she asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Let me see your panties" he demanded.  
  
"What?" she said laughing. "Matt don't be ridiculous!" she said pulling away from him to get a towel. He grabbed her and pulled her into the bedroom and threw her onto the bed. "Matt what the hell are you doing?" she shouted as he unbuttoned her jeans and grabbed her around the ankles and pulled her jeans off.  
  
"You trying to play me for a fool?" he shouted reaching for her just as Jeff walked to the door wondering what was going on. Matt walked over to the door and closed it in his face and locked it. "This is between us, stay the fuck out of it!" he yelled through the door. He turned and looked at her sitting there in her bra and panties. "Am I too boring for you? I bust my ass to make you happy! Do you need an adrenaline junky daredevil like Jeff to keep you satisfied? Let me see your panties Tammy. I'm not playing," he said with a glassy look in his eyes.  
  
"Why? Why are you acting crazy?" she asked as she crawled across the bed further from him. He jumped across the bed and pulled her to him and grabbed her panties and ripped them off. "Matt! You tore my panties! Why did you do that?' she yelled angrily.  
  
"Shut up!" he yelled as he looked in the seat of her panties.  
  
"Are you satisfied?" she asked.  
  
"No, because you could have showered somewhere else!" he shouted.  
  
"Matt I didn't sleep with Jeff! I watched him ride for a few hours. We talked that was it," she said standing to go to the bathroom.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you yet," he said throwing her down on the bed. "You wanted to fuck somebody today? Huh?" he said as pulled his sweats down to his knees.  
  
"Matt, stop it. You're acting crazy!" she yelled trying to push him off of her. He put his hand over her mouth and pushed against her pussy trying to enter her. She bit his hand and screamed only for him to cover her mouth muffling her screams.  
  
Jeff started beating on the door. "Matt, don't make me break this door down" he threatened. "Tam are you okay?" he asked as he continued knocking on the door.  
  
"Answer him and tell him everything is okay" Matt warned her as he uncovered her mouth.  
  
"Jeff, everything is fine! I'm okay. We just had a misunderstanding," she shouted.  
  
"Okay, but I still want to make sure you're okay before I leave okay?' he said through the door.  
  
"We're fine bro," Matt said nicely as he looked down at her.  
  
"Are you going to rape me Matt?" she asked looking at him as if she wanted to kill him.  
  
"Rape is when you take from a person. I can't take from you what's already mine," he said as he entered her. She slapped him across the face constantly but he just stared at her as she tried to choke him. He grabbed her arms and forced them down on the bed as he started to pump harder into her. "You are mine. You hear me? I will never let you go! Understand me? You can slap me, beat me and choke me but I won't stop loving you. I need you Angelface. I need you to love me back. Tell me you love me, please" he begged as she tried to fight the feeling of an orgasm about to overcome her. "Tell me" he said again with more force.  
  
"I love you Matt," she said as she started to cum hard. He soon followed and kissed her gently.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby. I don't know what came over me," he said as he started to cry on her shoulder. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll be a better father and a better man to you," he said continuing to cry causing her to cry. They lay there wondering what had happened to them.  
  
"Matt, I think I should move out," she said out of the blue.  
  
"Why? Because of what just happened? I promise I won't lose it like that again. I just thought you and Jeff were off together fucking like crazy and then the idea of it drove me crazy" he said.  
  
"I think me being here will only make it harder on you and Jeff. Maybe I should move back to Houston for awhile with the boys" she said.  
  
"No! I don't want you guys to go. I'll do better. Let's see what happens in the near future. If you still want to leave then I won't stop you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Okay. One month" she said.  
  
"Two" he challenged.  
  
"Six weeks" she offered.  
  
"Deal" he said pulling her in for a kiss. "Do you think I took advantage of you earlier?" he asked uncomfortably.  
  
"No" she said looking troubled.  
  
"Good, because I was thinking round 2" he said leaning over and kissing her lovingly.  
  
***************************  
  
Raw Dec. 3  
  
"Shane why do you insist on breaking up The Hardy Boyz?" Tammy asked as she leaned against the ring watching Rob practice with Undertaker.  
  
"Look, I think it's time to separate them. The fans are ready," Shane McMahon said placing his hand on her lower back.  
  
"I don't think having them fight over Lita will be a good idea. The fans will blame her for their breakup" Tammy insisted.  
  
"No, not if she doesn't take sides" he pointed out.  
  
"Okay, so Matt and Jeff argue tonight and they'll force Amy, well Lita to be the special referee for their match this weekend?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, we need a short match on the card. They'd be perfect. I'll make Jeff the victor and push him as a single's wrestler. Matt I'll push a little slower since he want's to work his way up the hard way" Shane told her.  
  
"So, Matt told you this?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"No, I know how he thinks. He has pride. He wants to earn his push" Shane said with a fake smile.  
  
"I see, like Jeff doesn't" Tammy said turning and heading up the ramp to the back.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can talk about this over lunch or something" Shane said walking up beside her.  
  
"Shane what are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Just want to get to know you a little better. Is that okay with you?" he asked as Rob and Taker headed up the ramp towards them.  
  
"Fine Shane, I'll meet you in 30 minutes in your office and we'll go to lunch" she said walking down the backstage stairs.  
  
****************************  
  
"We have to what?" Jeff asked in the middle of strumming his guitar.  
  
"Fight in a tag match tonight against Spike and Tajiri. Shane wants you two to shoot a scene with Amy in an hour in the hallway. Matt will force her to be the referee between you two this weekend. Tomorrow night at the SmackDown taping you'll both have single's matches as a warm up to your match at Vengeance" Tammy explained reluctantly. "Shane knows the situation between Rob, Matt and I so I believe Rob will be his opponent for the warm up match tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Have you told Matt?" Jeff asked fiddling with his guitar strings.  
  
"No, I was hoping you'd do it" she begged.  
  
"Is Shane doing this to piss us or you off?" Jeff asked honestly.  
  
"Jeff, I really couldn't tell you. Shane is all over the place. Sometimes he's hot and other times he's cold" she said sitting next to him on the trunk.  
  
"Well, it just seems to me that he's been writing our plots as a somewhat slap in your face because we're family now" he said playing a nice tune.  
  
"Yea, I think so too a little bit. I won't let him screw you guys over because of me. I'm looking out for you three," she said rubbing his hand as Shane walked by and smiled deviously.  
  
"He wants to screw you so bad," Jeff said shaking his head.  
  
"It'll never happen" she smiled and pushed his blue hair out of his face to see him grinning widely.  
  
*****************************  
  
SmackDown Taping  
  
Chicago, Ill  
  
"This is wild," Rob said pulling Tammy to the side into one of the locker rooms.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"I have to fight Matt tonight with my belt on the line" Rob said pissed.  
  
"I have nothing to do with this" she promised him.  
  
"Shane says it'll be a warm up for his match this weekend" Rob said starting to pace.  
  
"Rob, I'd prefer it if you and Matt never had to see each other but it's impossible" she sighed.  
  
"We were friends but he's been really difficult to get along with lately since we became friends," Rob said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Hey Rob, we have a." Matt said walking into the locker room staring at Tammy and Rob.  
  
"Yes, a match tonight. He just told me," Tammy said pulling her hand from Rob's.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Matt asked pulling her out of the locker room.  
  
"Hey, don't be mad at her. I asked her to come in," Rob said walking into the hallway.  
  
"This is between Tammy and I, okay?' Matt said in a rude tone.  
  
"Dude, get a grip. You know you have a problem with me being friends with Tammy but it's cool" Rob said turning to walk back into the room.  
  
"Oh, you two are friends now?" Matt asked pointing to her and Rob.  
  
"Yes, I consider him a friend because you two are friends" Tammy said nicely.  
  
"Yea well, I don't think a friend would be hitting on my girlfriend" Matt said staring Rob down.  
  
"He's not," Tammy said before Rob walked into the hall and stepped nose to nose with Matt.  
  
"You have a problem with me? No more surprise chair shots! I suggest we do it in the ring. You want to fight, then we'll fight. I won't hold back on you Hardy. Not even for you Tammy. This is personal. Be prepared to get your ass kicked Matt" Rob said slamming his locker room door.  
  
"Fine! I wouldn't expect anything less from you! I won't hold back either! I suggest you wear a cup bitch!" Matt yelled through the door as Tammy tried to pull him down the hallway to cool off.  
  
********************************  
  
"What are you doing here?" Marie asked walking into her office.  
  
"Looking for my cuz" Rikishi answered.  
  
"Well, he's not in here. Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"No. Well, yes. Why are you so mean to me?" he asked honestly.  
  
"I don't treat you mean" she said.  
  
"Yes you do" he argued.  
  
"What are you doing here tonight?" she asked again.  
  
"I'll be a part of the kiss my ass ceremony tonight" Rikishi said rubbing his beard.  
  
"You mean Vince will kiss your ass tonight?" she asked starting to get excited.  
  
"Yea, he's agreed to it. Thought it was Rock's ass you'd be seeing?" he asked.  
  
"Naw, Tammy will be watching harder than anybody when he flashes his ass" Marie smiled sitting on the couch.  
  
"So, she likes him huh?" he asked prying for information.  
  
"She won't admit it because she's involved" she said.  
  
"They both are so sad" he laughed.  
  
"Yea really, two grown ass people who can't admit that they have feelings for each other" Marie said looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"Yea, imagine that" he said staring at her.  
  
"Well, you'd better get ready to head out there. Dwayne is going out to the ring now," she said nodding towards the monitor.  
  
"Yea, well I have time. JR and Trish still have to go out" he told her as he turned to leave.  
  
"Well, have fun" she said feeling a little sorry that he had to leave. This was the most decent conversation they'd ever had.  
  
"Will you be watching Vince kiss my ass?" he smiled.  
  
"Now that you mention it, no" she said flipping off her monitor and grabbing a magazine next to her. "Oh, close the door on your way out" she said pretending to read the magazine. Soon as she heard the door close she picked up the control and turned the TV back on.  
  
************************  
  
"Matt why did you hit him between the legs with the ladder?" Tammy asked angrily.  
  
"Why are you so concerned? It's not like he's your man, so you shouldn't be concerned with what happens to his private parts" Matt laughed obviously proud of himself.  
  
"Matt you purposely did that!" she shouted.  
  
"You're not all up in his face about knocking me out with that fucking Van- Daminator! The move you've been begging him to use more I might add!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Matt, you have a temper that you need to get control over" she told him as she turned to walk out of the locker room.  
  
"Go ahead and run to him! I know that's what you're going to do. He can't fuck you with bruised nuts!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say to me? You know what Matt? You are an immature asshole!" she told him as he threw a towel hard and hit her in the face with it.  
  
"You bastard!" she yelled throwing the towel back in his face and slapping him so hard across the face they both fell back on the couch just as Jeff walked into the locker room.  
  
"Whoa hold up!" Jeff yelled as he pulled Tammy off of Matt who was halfway on the couch and floor.  
  
"You'd better not hit me ever again Tammy! I swear!" Matt warned her as he stood up and wiped his mouth checking for blood.  
  
"You'd better not throw anything else at me!" she shouted back.  
  
"Next time I'll whip your ass. I mean literally. You want to act like a child, I'll spank you like one!" he said grabbing her arm and trying to spank her.  
  
"Stop it you two! Go back to your neutral corners and cool off!" Jeff said pushing Matt against the wall with one hand. "Tammy please leave so this idiot can cool off" Jeff pleaded.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled leaving and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I'm going to whip her fucking ass!" Matt growled as he pushed Jeff's hand off his chest.  
  
"Man listen at yourself! She's a woman! You don't hit women, remember?" Jeff said trying to cool him down.  
  
"Man, sometimes she tempts me" Matt admitted.  
  
"Well, then you walk away. I always let Nora vent alone," he said staring at Matt.  
  
"Yea, I'm not even really mad at her I guess. Then again I am a little. She seemed to be more concerned with Rob's nuts being crushed with the ladder than me getting knocked the fuck out!" he said angrily.  
  
"Matt? You're jealous of her having any male friends. I went through that in all of my relationships but you have to trust her. I was able to deal with it better when I stopped being jealous and petty," Jeff said grabbing a notepad out of his bag. "You two have given me an idea for a poem" Jeff smiled causing Matt to laugh at how childish he was acting.  
  
****************************  
  
WWF Vengeance - December 09, 2001  
  
Tammy walked into her office so that she could view Matt and Jeff's match against one another alone. Lord knows she didn't want people staring at her while she prayed for one over the other. Amy was the special referee. Poor Amy caught in the middle of these two fools. Tammy hoped they wouldn't hurt each other. Please hurry up and end. Thank God! Jeff hits the Swanton Bomb on Matt for the win. It's over. There was a knock on the door. Rob Van Dam entered her office and sat down.  
  
"How's everything going?" Rob asked.  
  
"Fine. You ready to drop the Hardcore belt to Taker tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. As ready as I'll ever be. You have plans after the show?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have plans already. I'm sorry," she said sadly.  
  
"Well, I won't be single forever. I'm a patient man but I can only wait so long" Rob said as he faced the two chairs together. "You mind if I stretch?" he asked as he did a split in between the two chairs.  
  
"Umm, sure. Knock yourself out" she said as she watched the Dudleys facing off against Kane and Big Show. Damn! Rob was fine. He knew she wanted to look. Hell, she did want to look. She looked at the bulge between his legs and couldn't help wondering how he was in bed considering how limber he was. She'd seen him naked a few months back in his locker room. He was well endowed. She realized he was staring at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"If I knew that's what it took to get you to pay attention to me, I'd have done this months ago" he said just as Kathy walked into the office.  
  
"Whoa! Goddamn!" Kathy said covering her eyes. "Is this a bad time?" she asked peeping between her fingers.  
  
"No, I was just stretching" Rob said standing up and moving the chairs apart.  
  
"You'd better get ready, the Dudley's just won. You're up next" she told Rob.  
  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye Kathy" he said politely closing the door.  
  
"Well, he's definitely boyfriend material" Kathy said still looking at the door.  
  
"What's up?" Tammy said snapping her fingers to get her attention.  
  
"Oh, Adam and I are getting married on New Year's Eve. We wanted you guys to come to Vegas with us" she said excitedly.  
  
"Oh Kathy that's great! Sure we'll be there. I can't wait," she said.  
  
"Neither can I" she smiled widely.  
  
******************************  
  
Tammy and Amy stood behind the two chairs that Matt and Jeff sat in as Vince and Shane McMahon informed them that there was nothing else that they could do for Team Extreme at the moment.  
  
"So, you're going to remove us off the canvas a few months?" Jeff asked calmly.  
  
"Well, tomorrow night you'll be attacked and beaten by The Undertaker during your Hardcore title match. He'll attack Lita as well. Matt will be watching all of it go down" Vince explained to them.  
  
"So, basically when I told Shane that the fans weren't ready for a Team Extreme breakup I was right" Tammy said folding her arms.  
  
"Well, yea. Basically they didn't take well to the match tonight between them fighting" Vince answered as Shane stared angrily at Tammy.  
  
"So, Jeff and Lita gets attacked by Taker. Then what?" Matt asked cautiously.  
  
"Well, you'll challenge him to avenge what he did to your brother and ex- girlfriend and end up getting injured from a chair shot to the throat which will give us a few weeks to rebuild your character's" Shane answered.  
  
"Okay, so they'll have the holidays off. When will they return?" Tammy asked rubbing Matt's right shoulder.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about placing them in the Royal Rumble. They can get revenge on Undertaker including Lita to show that they're back with a vengeance" Vince answered.  
  
"I like that idea" Jeff said standing up.  
  
"Well, then what will happen?" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
"Then we'll keep you off for a few more weeks. Leading up to No Way Out you'll return as Team Extreme" Shane said.  
  
"Okay, well I've been thinking of a new entrance where we can use glow in the dark paint. Of course we'll need a black light on the entrance ramp" Jeff said full of enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, I think it will be different. I'll have to see how the fans react to it of course. Try it out, it may just catch on" Vince said standing to button his coat before leaving.  
  
"Lita I'd like for you to travel to London after Christmas to promote the Royal Rumble" Shane informed her.  
  
"Oh my God! That's so cool! Thanks Shane," Amy said jumping up and down as she headed out the door to the women's locker room.  
  
"Matt and Jeff, I feel as if you two need to get rested up and heal for those three weeks off. Especially you Jeff, I need you at atleast 85% to return" Shane said pointing at Jeff.  
  
"Well when will they get their single's run?" Tammy asked causing Matt to grab her hand and squeeze it cautioning her to be quiet.  
  
"They'll definitely get it over the next few months while still teaming together. We see Jeff as a potential Shawn Michaels. He has the heart to be the future Heartbreak Kid. Matt I know you want to make it to Heavyweight Champion status. I think the European or Cruiserweight title reign would be great for you. Your about 230 now, I'd like you down to 220-225. I'd like to push you in the lightweight division for awhile as well. Over time I see you both as Heavyweight Champions after a few years of paying your dues. You two may even get a push by the end of next year for the belt. We'll have to see" Shane said grabbing a folder and placing it under his arm.  
  
"Well, thanks for believing in us. We'll make the best of the opportunities that we're given" Matt said walking Shane out the door.  
  
"Well, we've got a little vacation time" Jeff said happily.  
  
"Yea, it appears I'll be home while you go to work," Matt said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I don't trust Shane" Tammy said flat out.  
  
"Why not?" Matt asked wiping dirt off the white part of his black and white boots.  
  
"Just because I don't sometimes okay?" she said heading for the soda machines.  
  
"Babe! Wait up!" Matt shouted running to catch up with her. "You knew he was trying to do this didn't you?"  
  
"Let's just say I saw this coming. I'll talk to Vince about it" she said searching her coat pocket for change for the vending machine.  
  
"I got it" Matt said sliding a dollar into the machine. "What do you want?"  
  
"Cherry Coke" she answered as he punched the button and handed her the Cherry Coke.  
  
"Thanks. I just feel like Shane is doing this because we've disagreed on some of the storylines lately. I've agreed with some of Paul E's ideas over Shane's lately" she said twisting open the soda and taking a long drink.  
  
"So you think he's trying to purposely piss you off?" Matt asked taking a gulp from her soda bottle.  
  
"Hey, you drank half of it!" she whined.  
  
"I bought it" he smiled.  
  
"Yea you did Mr. Greedy, I'll catch up with you after the show" she told him walking towards her office.  
  
"Love you" he said standing there looking so cute.  
  
"Love you more" she smiled.  
  
"No, I love you more" Shane Helms teased coming out of his locker room and waving bye to Matt over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Shane. What are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Eavesdropping and trying to get into some trouble. You know how I get when I'm bored. You?"  
  
"Heading to my little office space. Where's Mighty Molly?" she asked.  
  
"Around here somewhere, probably with Jeff. Will I see you at home when I come over this weekend?" he asked smiling.  
  
"Hey, I'm always at home when time permits" she said.  
  
"Well, I'm coming over to see the miniature Hardy boys. You cooking?" Shane asked.  
  
"Umm, no. You buy what you want and I just may cook it" she said nicely.  
  
"Seriously? I'll bring the whole grocery store" he laughed giving her a hug.  
  
"I'll see you this weekend then. If I have to do all the cooking then you have to baby-sit while I cook" she warned him.  
  
"Oh, that's no problem" he said heading down the hall in his Hurricane outfit.  
  
Tammy finally made it to her office to sit down and relax 20 minutes later after talking with Bruce Pritchard and Arn Anderson about upcoming storylines. She needed to think about this situation with Shane McMahon. What was he up to? She was going to keep her eyes on him very closely over the next year concerning the Hardy's push. She placed her elbow on the desk to think only to feel something cold on her arm. There on her desk was a new bottle of Cherry Coke and a Snickers candy bar. There was a note under the candy bar. "Thanks for being there for me through thick and thin. Your loyalty doesn't go unnoticed. Love Matt". Awww, he was so sweet. She had to thank him later. For now, she had to focus on keeping The Hardy's in the WWF.  
  
******************************  
  
"What is with your attitude?" Tammy whined as she pushed Matt to the other side of the bed.  
  
"I don't have an attitude. I just feel like you need to be more dedicated to our family" he said in a huff.  
  
"What do you want from me Matt? Just tell me?" she demanded.  
  
"I want you home with the kids more. They need you now more than anything. They know the nanny better than they know us. That's not good," he said propping himself up on a pillow.  
  
"What do you want me to do? We can start bringing the boys and the nanny with us" she offered trying to ease his bad mood.  
  
"I want you to be home with the boys more" Matt said plainly.  
  
"Wait, are you saying you want me to quit working?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"Well, no but I wouldn't be mad if you did" he said turning towards her.  
  
"Matt, I love this job too much to quit" she said looking up at him.  
  
"I just want our kids to know their mother," he said pulling her close.  
  
"Matt, I don't want to quit," she said starting to cry.  
  
"Don't cry Angelface. We'll just come up with a better solution okay?" he said as he turned the lamp off and snuggled close to her and fell asleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I don't agree with you and that's all I have to say about it!" Jeff yelled as he picked Caleb up and headed for the door.  
  
"You should want her home with the kids as much as I do!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Matt, I think Tammy is doing a fine job raising the boys. I see how good she is with them" Jeff argued.  
  
"All I'm saying is if you'd talk to her maybe she'll ease up on her workload. She has to fly out to Stamford next week for two days. That means she'll be away from the boy's five days. By the time she gets here she'll have a day and a half to spend with them" Matt said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"She already told you she didn't want to quit a week ago. Why are you pushing this? You are on the road with her the same amount of days. Now all of a sudden you have a problem with her being gone a few extra days. You're wrong Matt" Jeff told him.  
  
"You know what? Why are you disagreeable with everything these days? You used to listen to me. Now you're just as hardheaded as she is. I'd swear you two were sharing one brain lately," Matt said in an angry tone.  
  
"Look bro, just because I feel she has a right to have a career doesn't mean that I can't think for myself," Jeff said heading out to his car.  
  
"So you think I'm being selfish?" Matt asked following him out to his car.  
  
"Hey, you said it" Jeff said as he strapped Caleb into his carseat.  
  
"You really have no problem with her work schedule as of late?" Matt asked again.  
  
"No, I don't. Let's just be honest. You want her here because all you want to do is just eat, sleep, and workout. You don't like taking care of the kids by yourself. Let's just call it for what it is" Jeff said getting in the car.  
  
"Bullshit! I love my kids. They cry and I'm there for them. I change diapers. I can take care of my kids alone any day of the week" Matt shouted.  
  
"See that's where you messed up. Your son is in the house sleeping. This one here is mine. I plan on making sure his life isn't filled with confusion and jealousy," Jeff yelled.  
  
"I don't look at him as your son, okay. When he's with me I treat him no different than Callum. Maybe you treat them differently but I don't. To me they are both mine" Matt said in a hurt tone.  
  
"Matt, the real reason I moved completely into my house a week ago is because I don't want my son around your bad mood swings. I treat your son just like he's mine. There is no difference between the way I treat them. Matt, I have a feeling your no longer happy with Tammy so you go off on everybody. Since she stood up to you about her career you feel as if she has betrayed you in some kind of way" Jeff said honestly.  
  
"That's what you think? Tammy and I are just fine. I'm even thinking of popping the question soon," Matt said closing Jeff's door.  
  
"Well, I suggest that you get your head together before asking her to marry you. She's not a possession Matt. She's a person, a person with feelings" Jeff said starting the car.  
  
"You talk as if you know what she wants. I'm the man that she lives with. She sleeps with me. I know her better than anybody," Matt said leaning into the car.  
  
"Matt, I'll say this. Just from listening to all the things you just said I truly believe that I know Tammy better than you ever will. Your problem is that you think you know everything. Here's some brotherly advice. Start listening to what she's saying before she decides she wants to leave you for someone else".  
  
"I guess you've been waiting for her to leave me for awhile now. You think your better at making her happy than I am? Go for it! You don't have a chance," Matt said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Matt, if I wanted her I could have had her back two weeks ago. The day I took her out to the track I was going to ask her to marry me. She told me that if I hadn't cheated on her we'd still be together. So you see, the night that I cheated I actually gave her to you. If that night had never happened you wouldn't have come between us. She and I have an understanding now. We look out for one another. We always will. As far as this relationship goes I suggest that you shape up or ship out," Jeff said as he sped off leaving Matt standing in the street surrounded by dust.  
  
***********************************  
  
Tuesday, Smackdown Taping Dec. 18th  
  
"Are you crazy? Tammy shouted walking over to lock her office door.  
  
"Baby, it will be fine. I'm used to getting my ass whipped in the ring. I can do this with no problem" Matt argued.  
  
"Yea, it will look worse than it really is" Undertaker told her sitting in a chair across from her.  
  
"Mark, you fucked Jeff up on Raw last night when you put him in the last ride through the equipment on side of the stage. Not to mention hurting Amy's shoulder when you threw her over the stage after Jeff!" she yelled becoming agitated. "You beat the hell out of Rob at Vengeance by chokeslamming him off the stage for the Hardcore belt. I don't even want to think about what you did to little Spike Dudley," she said cringing at the thought.  
  
"Look, I'll do the chair shot across his throat and they'll drive him off in an ambulance like planned. I'll do most of the beating outside the ring," Taker said trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"I prefer the chair shots you do in the chest. I want this to look good," Matt said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Umm, Matt shut up! Don't encourage him," she shouted.  
  
"Baby, it's a Hardcore title match" Matt laughed.  
  
"Tammy, you know me. We've known each other well over ten years from Houston. I won't hurt him too bad" he smiled as he stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"We'll make it real hardcore" Matt said to him.  
  
"Get that kendo stick we talked about" Undertaker told him as he left the office.  
  
"Stick? You're going to fight him with a kendo stick?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"Angelface don't worry. Maybe you shouldn't watch the match" he told her pulling her close.  
  
"Okay, I'll turn the TV off during your match" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"I'll be fine. You know I love doing this hardcore type shit. I live for this you know?" he said.  
  
"Yea, your right I knew what you were all about when I started dating you" she admitted. "Will you still want to drive to Houston tonight? You will be in pain, so I was thinking that maybe we could just ride with Marie instead of renting a car. We'll have three days to ourselves but will we be able to do anything?" she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm about to go out there and get my ass whipped and your thinking about sex?" Matt said amused at her nerve.  
  
"Well, Jeff will have the kids. So I figured that we'd catch a movie for a change, go out for a nice dinner. We can finish Christmas shopping and then I'll head on to Miami for the Saturday taping of Raw while you and Jeff get the house ready for Christmas" she said pushing his hair back over his shoulder.  
  
"Yea, we can do that. Let me go get in my hardcore frame of mind" he said as he headed for the door.  
  
"Matt, be careful" she whispered.  
  
"I will Angelface," he said closing the door.  
  
*******************************  
  
Oh my God! Matt is getting his ass handed to him! Tammy thought as the Undertaker continued to pummel Matt and toss him across the announcer's table. "Matt, stay down!" she yelled knowing full damn well he'd continue to get up to take more punishment.  
  
"You okay?" Dwayne said closing the office door and walking up behind her.  
  
"No, but I'm dealing" she answered never taking her eyes off the monitor.  
  
"Why don't you turn this off?" he said reaching for the remote.  
  
"No! I have to see this. This is what he does. I have to get used to it," she said in a somber tone.  
  
"Those punches aren't that hard" Dwayne said rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"I know. The chair is my only concern right now," she said covering her face as The Undertaker rammed Matt's head into the ring steps.  
  
"Damn!" Dwayne let slip out before he realized it.  
  
"What? Is he unconscious?" she asked getting closer up to the TV.  
  
"No, just stunned like a motherfucker" Dwayne said bending down looking closely at the TV.  
  
"Mark is beating the hell out of him!" she said as he pinned Matt after applying the Last Ride.  
  
"Well, Matt could have fought back. He chose to get his ass whipped" Dwayne said honestly.  
  
"Maybe he couldn't fight back," Tammy said as The Undertaker headed back to the ring to beat on Matt again.  
  
"There goes the chair in the throat!" Dwayne said as Matt fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
"Okay, I've seen enough. I can't look anymore," she said sitting in her chair and turning it away from the TV.  
  
"Are you going to stare in the corner all night" Dwayne asked laughing. "He actually hit him in the chest with the chair, not the throat" he said walking over to her.  
  
"Still, I hate seeing him beaten like that" she said in a low voice.  
  
"What about me? I have to go out there and face off against Bucky the Beaver tonight" he smiled deviously.  
  
"You mean Test? Hey, I'm like this during your matches too" she said looking up at him.  
  
"Damn, I had no idea. You know I talk a lot of shit and then get my ass kicked" he grinned.  
  
"Yes, you do. More than anyone I know" she smiled.  
  
"See, I knew there was a smile in there somewhere" he said kissing her on the forehead and leaving her sitting there alone waiting for Matt.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Was the bitch really worth it?" Tammy asked eyeing The Undertaker sitting across from her.  
  
"Hey, I was referring to the Lita character, not you or Amy" he smiled as he leaned back in the chair drinking his water.  
  
"Yea, I just wanted to be sure" she smiled.  
  
"I told you it was going to go fine," he said proudly as Matt walked into her office holding his ribs.  
  
"Good match man" Matt said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yea, we pulled it off really well," Undertaker said standing up to stare at Matt's head. "You have a bruise on your right temple from the kick I gave you. It should heal in a few days" he told him.  
  
"Let's hope so. I don't want him scaring the kids," she said as she came around the desk to hug him.  
  
"We told you everything would be fine" Undertaker said with his hands on his hip. "Well, I'm going to go hit the shower. Talk to you two later" he said walking out the door.  
  
"Bye Mark" Matt said rubbing his temple. "Now I'll have a few days off with the damaged larynx story so we could hang out like normal people," he said putting his arm around her.  
  
"You had me terrified but I'm glad it's over" she said guiding him over to the couch.  
  
"I just came by to let you know I was okay. I need to hit the shower. I'm musty sweetheart," Matt said sniffing under his arms.  
  
"I don't care. I just want to hold you for a little while" she said hugging him tightly.  
  
*******************************  
  
Saturday December 22 2001  
  
Raw Taping for Dec. 24th  
  
Miami, Fl  
  
"Oh, she's so precious Dwayne" Tammy said smiling at the pictures of his daughter Simone.  
  
"Yea, Dany gave them to me earlier. Looks just like her old man" he grinned proudly.  
  
"She definitely is your child" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Hey girl, I have something for you" Dwayne said handing her a box.  
  
"What is it? My Christmas gift?" Tammy asked suspiciously.  
  
"A little something for you to wear to represent your boy's town" he said as she opened the box.  
  
"Oh, how sweet. Two Miami Hurricanes jerseys, I'll put one on now," she said taking off her sweater in front of Dwayne.  
  
"One is for me," he said pulling the other jersey out of the box. "Hey, don't undress in front of me. I don't want your man coming in here thinking your trying to get some of The People's Strudel" he laughed as he grabbed his crotch and adjusted himself.  
  
"Oh please! Matt knows better besides he's in Cameron in too much pain from the beating he took a few days ago. I was really nervous about he and Jeff's matches against Mark" Tammy said pulling the jersey over her jeans.  
  
"Hey, Undertaker always make the bumps you take look worse than they are" Dwayne told her as Marie poked her head in the door.  
  
"Season's Greetings! What are you two twins up to?" she asked eyeing their identical jerseys.  
  
"Well actually, I have one in the locker room for you Marie" he informed her.  
  
"Oh so I have to wear it tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you'll get a lot of attention from the college guys" Dwayne teased.  
  
"Well what are you waiting on? Go get my jersey!" she said laughing.  
  
"I'll give it to you after I do my little Christmas speech with Angle" he told her.  
  
"Oh yes, you'll be fighting my buddies tonight. Jericho is ready to put it to Kurt because Kurt doesn't like me hanging around Chris" Marie smiled. "By the way, I heard that Test is still pissed off about that Stinkface Rikishi gave him last week" Marie said frowning at the thought of Rikishi.  
  
"You'd better take heed, before he puts that big ass in your face" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Wait, back up a minute, are you and Chris Jericho involved?" Tammy asked.  
  
"No! We are actually just friends. We understand one another. I trust him" Marie told them.  
  
"All of a sudden, just like that? After all the arguing you two did?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Oh, we did that all the time in WCW. We had a love-hate relationship" Marie laughed.  
  
"Hmm, you two are odd but if you like it, I love it" Tammy said shaking her head.  
  
"I'm thinking of breaking it off with Kurt completely. He's too jealous for my taste. He gets jealous of me sleeping with other men and we're not even a couple! Plus, I'm kind of interested in someone else" Marie said sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask" Dwayne said leaning against the wall.  
  
"I like Rhyno but he's so unapproachable lately. You know he'll be returning to action on Sunday Night Heat?" Marie said.  
  
"I don't think he's the serious dating type," Tammy said flipping through contracts Vince had her to look over for him.  
  
"Who said anything about dating seriously? I just want to continue a sexual relationship with him" Marie said honestly.  
  
"Well, I can understand that. Have you seen how big and sexy his thighs are?" Tammy said dreamily.  
  
"Ooh yes I have. Aren't they thick?" Marie said leaning over the desk.  
  
"Okay, you two are cutting men down into body parts. It's time for me to go" Dwayne said pushing himself off the wall.  
  
"Good, so we can do you next" Marie teased as he shot the finger at her before closing the door.  
  
"Did you like the skit with Booker T and Austin last Monday?" Tammy asked laughing.  
  
"It was hilarious! I especially liked the bingo hall and the confession booth scenes. Booker is a fool!" Marie laughed.  
  
"No, I think the grocery store fight will be what the fans will remember" Tammy smiled.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Tammy smiled at the TV monitor as Big Show did his Hulk Hogan impression for Jackie during the Ric Flair Christmas party skit. Debra bringing in those horrible cookies was even funnier. Vince's party scene where Billy and Chuck both gave each other headbands for Christmas made Tammy wish she'd decided to be in the Christmas party skits. It looked like fun especially with Mae Young and Moolah showing up to Vince's party. She couldn't stop laughing when Mae started to do a strip tease dance on the table. Mae was a good sport. Tammy could get her to do anything.  
  
"You need to close your door" Marie said sitting down to watch the Rock v Angle v Jericho match.  
  
"It's the holiday season so I'm just leaving it open" Tammy said cheerfully.  
  
"Who are you pulling for?" Marie asked.  
  
"Well let's see, I haven't slept with any of them like someone I know. I don't know. The Rock" she said.  
  
"Oh picking the one you want to sleep with way deep down in you conscious huh?" Marie taunted.  
  
"I don't see Dwayne like that" Tammy argued.  
  
"Hell, I have so I know you have. Not even once?" Marie continued to pry.  
  
"Well, a few months ago while I was pregnant I had a dream I was getting married and when the groom pulled the veil from over my face it was Dwayne" Tammy said looking away embarrassed.  
  
"Awww, you want to marry him? That's so sweet," Marie said pretending to wipe tears from her eyes.  
  
"It was a dream Marie! It was so disturbing that every since that night I feel funny getting close to Dwayne now" Tammy admitted.  
  
"So, you want to get a piece of the people's strudel" Marie asked.  
  
"No! I just see him being sexier than I remember" she acknowledged.  
  
"Uh oh, you and Dwayne? I wondered when you two would finally admit you two are meant for one another," Marie said frowning at the monitor.  
  
"I'm not admitting anything," she said.  
  
"Neither will he" Marie said picking up a candy cane that was lying on Tammy's desk.  
  
"You said something about me to him?" Tammy said sitting up.  
  
"Not really. Just asked if he found you attractive. He admitted you were pretty to him. Wouldn't really admit anything deeper," Marie said tugging on the plastic wrapper.  
  
"Good! The last thing I need is another man in my life" Tammy said leaning back against her chair. "Marie? Don't push this issue any further okay?" Tammy begged.  
  
"Okay fine, but I won't have anything to do with it if he realizes he's in love with you" Marie said innocently sucking on her candy cane.  
  
"Oh no! There they go!" Tammy yelled as Kurt and Chris started to push each other and argue and starting to fight.  
  
"Oh Chris!" Marie stood up as Kurt gave Chris a German Suplex.  
  
"Dwayne break the ankle lock," Tammy said calmly as Marie panicked as Chris yelled louder as Kurt twisted his ankle harder.  
  
"He's tapping?" Marie said in shock as Dwayne put Chris in his own Walls of Jericho.  
  
"You notice the referee is out. You know how this will turn out" Tammy offered.  
  
"Shit!" Marie shouted as Kurt applied the DDT on Dwayne helping Chris pin him.  
  
"If Matt and I ever break up I refuse to date another wrestler. I can't take the violence" Tammy laughed covering her face.  
  
"Yea, well I can't promise that. Wrestlers are too fine to ignore" Marie said as she watched a visiting Rhyno pass by the opened office door.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sunday SmackDown Taping  
  
Orlando, Fl.  
  
"So, I'm teaming up with Rocky tonight?" Rob asked walking into Tammy's office.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, last minute change. You two will face Angle and Storm" she answered.  
  
"Cool, long as I don't have to wrestle Booker T and Bossman like Austin tonight" Rob said turning to leave.  
  
"Rob? You okay?" she asked as he stood in the doorway grinning.  
  
"Yea, I'm cool. Just wanted to see you before the New Year" he said walking back in and closing the door.  
  
"Yes, it will be a week before I see you again" she smiled walking towards him.  
  
"I have something here in my pocket," he said pulling a piece of mistletoe out of his jeans.  
  
"Oh Rob, no" she said backing up as he put it over her head.  
  
"Hey, it's tradition" he smiled before pulling her in for a long sensual kiss.  
  
"Oh, okay" she said almost falling over the chair in front of her desk from the kiss.  
  
"Be careful, I do tend to have this affect on women" he chuckled.  
  
"Oh really?" she said as he stuck his tongue into her mouth and tongue kissed her until she was almost lying back on the desk. She pushed against his chest.  
  
"Don't push me away now," he said breaking the kiss and breathing heavily.  
  
"This can't happen again" she said.  
  
"I won't tell a soul if you don't" he grinned while palming her ass and kissing her passionately.  
  
"If I was single Rob, I'd fuck you right here on my desk because I do find you attractive. Unfortunately, I'm involved right now," she said straightening her suit jacket.  
  
"Okay, but the next time this happens I won't walk away so easily. I suggest you never tease me like this again" he smiled backing away from her and closing the door.  
  
******************************  
  
"Marie where have you been?" Jericho asked sliding on his elbow pad.  
  
"Well, I've been trying to teach Kurt how to dance. He wants me to teach him a dance for the skit with Lance Storm later. It's almost hopeless," she said while helping Chris lace his boots.  
  
"Well, I can show him some dance moves for you. It will give us a chance to talk about the misunderstanding we had about you" Chris said smiling widely.  
  
"You sure? I mean I don't want to put you out" Marie told him.  
  
"Naw, it's no problem. I'm going to enjoy teaching him how to dance" Chris smiled devilishly.  
  
"Okay. No funny business Jericho" she said warning him.  
  
"No funny stuff. Trust me" Chris shouted as she closed the locker room door.  
  
*****************************  
  
"What the hell?" Dwayne laughed pointing to the monitor.  
  
"What is it?" Marie asked turning to see Kurt doing the snake in his skit with Lance Storm.  
  
"They haven't did that dance since the 80's man!" Booker T laughed hysterically.  
  
"Oh my God! I trusted Chris to show him an up to date dance move!" Marie said trying to control her urge to laugh.  
  
"Well, obviously he purposely mislead him" Dwayne grinned leaning against the monitor.  
  
"That sucka ain't got no rhythm man! So, umm, Marie what you got planned for later?" Booker T smiled towering over her.  
  
"Oh, I have a date tonight" she said quickly.  
  
"Uh uhh! Tell me she didn't just say that" Booker said looking at Dwayne.  
  
"Oh she said it Booker! Get on her Booker!" Dwayne yelled jumping behind Booker and giving him a slap on the back for encouragement to tell her off.  
  
"You better not be giving up that sweet thang to nobody. You know I care for you girl" he said pulling her up against him.  
  
"Oh, okay. I won't," she said through clenched teeth staring daggers at a cracking up Dwayne backing up mouthing the word "pillowcase".  
  
******************************  
  
Early New Years Day - 4:30 a.m.  
  
"That wedding was so nice" Matt said taking off his shirt.  
  
"Yea, Kathy and Adam was really anxious to get out of there" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I'm sure they were ready to get back to their room to get it on" Jeff said looking at his hair in the mirror.  
  
"Adam says they won't take their honeymoon until a few more weeks. I don't know if I could wait that long to have my husband to myself for a week" Dena said sipping champagne.  
  
"Dena, if I didn't actually see you sitting here I'd think you were Marie" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Oops, did I just say that? I must have slipped into my old self" Dena smiled.  
  
"Oh, you mean your backsliding days?" Tammy teased her.  
  
"Yea, you two know how I was" Dena said pointing at Dwayne and Tammy.  
  
"What does backsliding days mean?" Jeff asked looking confused.  
  
"Basically, use men like they use us, but now I'm reformed thanks to Bill" Dena laughed.  
  
"You think Bill will wrestle with the WWF?" Matt asked Dena.  
  
"Eventually, yea. He's still sitting out his WCW contract. I'll be flying out to be with him tomorrow night after Smackdown" she said standing up to leave.  
  
Yea, I need to head out too. I need to rest. Plus I have to fly out to do a few more re-shoots for the movie on Wednesday" Dwayne said crossing the room to kiss Tammy and Dena goodbye.  
  
"Where is Marie?" Tammy asked looking at everyone.  
  
"We lost her on the way to the room" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I hope she's okay" Dwayne said as he opened the door to leave and guided Dena out of the room with him.  
  
"Well, I'm heading on down to gamble a little before we head out with Tammy for Smackdown" Jeff said heading to the door.  
  
"You will be a basketcase tomorrow," Matt said climbing into bed taking off his pants and boxers.  
  
"Man, our flight is at 12:45 p.m., It's 4:33 a.m. We don't have to wrestle. I'll sleep tomorrow. This is Vegas man!" Jeff said as he closed the door.  
  
"Well, this has been a long night. I'll never do Raw then fly out to Vegas before midnight to make it to a 2:30 a.m. wedding. Then fly right back out for Smackdown the next day" Tammy said taking off all of her clothes. She turned and saw Matt lying across the bed naked with a glass of champagne in his hand and a smile on his face.  
  
"Marry me" Matt said looking serious.  
  
"What?" she asked standing there in shock.  
  
"Is Steve Austin in here?" Matt laughed looking under the bed.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tammy laughed as he continued looking for Stone Cold under the bed.  
  
"Come here" he said sitting up on his knees and placing the glass on the nightstand. She took his hand and climbed onto the bed staring him in the face.  
  
"Matt, what's come over you?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Love. I love you. I want to marry you. Let's just go do it now," he said caressing her face.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a minute! Matt, I want a big wedding" she said pushing a string of his hair behind his ear.  
  
"Baby if we love each other then it shouldn't matter if we have a big wedding or not. It's a whole New Year so let's start it off the right way" Matt said kissing her on the mouth.  
  
"Matt, I'd rather plan something so that my family can be there. Once I marry I don't plan on getting a divorce" she said looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"You think we couldn't make it as a married couple? You have that little faith in us?" he said pulling away from her.  
  
"Baby, that's not what I'm saying. I just want a big wedding because I don't plan on having another one," she said taking his hands in hers. "Baby, I love you with all my heart but I just don't think we're ready yet. We're young and our careers are taking off. In a year if we feel the same way about one another I'll marry you wherever you want. Deal?" she said caressing his face.  
  
"Deal. I can live with that. Just in case we don't end up together, can we continue the sex thing together" he laughed grabbing and squeezing her ass.  
  
"You mean if we're both married to other people? Matt, if we were married you'd be cheating on me?" she asked pushing him down and putting him in a headlock.  
  
"No I wouldn't," he said through a strained voice trying to push her off of him. "Don't make me put the Side Effect on you girl" he said laughing.  
  
"You do, and I'll hit you with the Twist of Fate" she said applying pressure to his neck.  
  
"Uh uh, I refuse to let you hit me with my own move" he said pushing her off of him and picking her up and slamming her down into a Side Effect onto the bed.  
  
"Ouch my back! Matt you're too rough!" she said bending over in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, you okay Angelface" he said crawling over to her. She hit him softly between the legs causing him to wince and fall over groaning on his stomach. She grabbed him under his right arm and hooked her left arm around his neck applying the Crippler Crossface on him.  
  
"Tap out you little punk" she laughed.  
  
"Baby you hit my balls too hard" he said groaning.  
  
"That's what you get for wrestling naked" she laughed applying pressure.  
  
"Okay, okay" he yelled tapping the mattress with his left hand so she'd let him go.  
  
"Teach you to mess with me" she said slapping him across the ass.  
  
"Ouch! You will pay for that," he said turning over still holding his balls.  
  
"I didn't hit you that hard" she said starting to feel bad.  
  
"Come here you little tigress" he said pushing her down onto the bed and sliding on top of her.  
  
"Get off of me" she said trying to push him off of her.  
  
"Or you'll what?" he said smiling down at her.  
  
"Or I'll fuck the shit out of you" she said in a dominant voice.  
  
"Ooh baby, you promise?" he said biting her on the neck.  
  
"Don't I always get your rocks off" she said as she took his dick and pushed it inside her. "Fuck me until I cum" she said staring him in the eyes.  
  
"No" he said looking back at her trying to control himself.  
  
"Please" she said in an innocent tone as she lifted her hips up to him and started grinding against him causing him to gasp. He rose up trying to pull out of her.  
  
"Oooh, I'm going to make love to you first" he said trying to kiss her.  
  
"No! I'm so fucking hot! Make love to me later. I want you to fuck me right now!" she demanded as she pulled his Hardy Boyz necklace tight around his neck pulling him down in a hard kiss. The beads from the necklace rolled onto the bed as she broke the necklace from pulling it too hard.  
  
"Hey, we could have used this necklace to do some things. It could have been used as anal beads or something," he said smiling down at her.  
  
"We can use some of your other ones later. I can't wait to cram them up your."  
  
"Hold up! Nothing is going up my ass," he said as he started to move against her.  
  
A few minutes later just as he was about to cum she pushed her right middle finger against his asshole. He tensed up looking in her eyes in shock. His mouth fell open in surprise as he started to have spasms. He jerked harder as she pushed her finger into his ass a little more.  
  
"Oh my fucking.!" he yelled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he grasped at her hand behind him. He couldn't stop the intense feeling overtaking his body. It caused her to start to shake and quiver.  
  
"Yea come on baby, fuck me like you mean it!" she said as she smacked him on the ass with her left hand causing him to pump harder and faster.  
  
"Oh yea baby, I'm gonna cum deep in your pussy. Ahhh Fu-u-u-u-ck!" Matt screamed and jerked as he emptied his load into her as her pussy tightened and sucked him deeper into her.  
  
"Now I can sleep good" she laughed as he laid his head on her chest and cried out as she pulled her finger out of his ass.  
  
"Damn, what did you just do to me?" he asked looking up at her through half closed eyes.  
  
"Did you like it?" she asked pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"Oh yea. You have to experience it for yourself" he said kissing her lovingly.  
  
"We have plenty of time," she said as he started to suck on her nipple.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as he rolled over behind her.  
  
"I plan on fucking you in the ass while fingering your pussy. You got a problem with that?' he said in a dominant voice causing her to get horny all over again.  
  
"Ooh I'm all yours. I love it when you take charge! Fuck me good" she said turning on her side and pushing back against him and throwing her leg over his giving him access to her ass and pussy.  
  
"Oh, I plan to sweetheart. I plan to" he said as he guided his hard cock into her tight ass.  
  
***********************  
  
"Look Shannon, it's just not going to work out between us," Marie said pushing Shannon off of her.  
  
"Come on! I need you to please me baby. No strings attached," he said holding her hand.  
  
"Look, I don't know if you weren't held enough as a baby or what but I'm not going to tie you up and spank you" Marie said trying to get up from the slot machine.  
  
"You did it last week," Shannon said holding her around the waist.  
  
"Look, I'm not into this shit anymore" she told him.  
  
"I hope you change your mind," he said handing her a piece of paper. "My room number" he said walking away.  
  
"Damn! He's into some sick shit!" a voice came from a slot machine across from her. Marie stood up and walked around the machine to see Jay sitting there frowning.  
  
"Jay, you scared me," she said smiling.  
  
"You plan on sleeping?" he asked picking up his bucket of coins.  
  
"No, I may go play some blackjack" she said just as she saw Jeff playing at one of the tables. "Hey, I think we found someone to stay up with us" she said pointing to Jeff.  
  
"Shit, let's gamble!" Jay said pulling out a wad of cash for chips  
  
*****************************  
  
Royal Rumble - January 20, 2002  
  
Marie was on edge. She'd been racking her brain trying to be on the lookout for Rikishi's next move. He'd ignored her to the point to where it was driving her crazy. She saw Chris Jericho her partner in crime stretching before his Undisputed Championship match against Dwayne. They were really good at playing the hate role with one another.  
  
"You getting ready for your big match sweetie?" Marie said flirting with Jericho.  
  
"Hell yea, I'm ready to get this over with so I can go home. I'm tired as hell and Vince expects us to pull off a 30 minute match" he said doing side bends.  
  
"Well, Chris I believe you can pull it off. Once that adrenaline gets pumping you'll be into it. I was meaning to ask you, have you heard of anything that Rikishi plans on doing to me?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Sorry babe, if he has something planned he hasn't mentioned it to Adam or Jay" he said looking over her shoulder and nodding. She looked behind her to see Rikishi at the soda machine.  
  
"Should I mess with him?" she asked Jericho.  
  
"No, ignore him. Of course you say something jackass!" he whispered. He looked in his bag and gave her a dollar. She took it and walked over to the machine next to Rikishi.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to get something to drink" she said bumping into Rikishi.  
  
"Say please" he told her.  
  
"I don't beg a man for anything," she said putting the dollar in the machine.  
  
"That's not what I heard" he muttered.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you say something?" Marie said walking towards him.  
  
"No, I wouldn't waste my breath on you Marie" he said drinking his soda.  
  
"So, you're first in the Rumble tonight?" she asked trying to be nice.  
  
"Yep, you going out tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Probably. Why?" she asked with interest.  
  
"Just wondered if you were going to dress up with rollers in your hair to get attention" he laughed looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Go dye your hair or something because that color just doesn't do it for you" she said waving her hand at him as she took her drink out of the machine. She saw Trish and put her drink on top of the machine and went over to talk to her. When she walked back to get her drink Rikishi was gone. Hmm, he's being real calm about what I did to him she thought as she opened her Coke. The Coke sprayed all over her lavender suit. It had to have been shaken. Okay, he got her on this one. She'd give him this round.  
  
***************************  
  
Dwayne walked into Tammy's office and sat down in the chair across from her. He just sat there staring at her until she finally stopped typing.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Will you stop overworking yourself" he said cracking a smile.  
  
"You sound like Matt" she said closing her laptop.  
  
"I agree with him and you know that's rare. Did you even see my match against Jericho?" he asked.  
  
"I saw it on the TV" she said pointing to the TV on the wall.  
  
"Really? Why is the TV off?" he asked questioningly.  
  
"I turned it off after you got low blowed," she said smiling at him.  
  
"You want to hang out later? I'm including your man too. I brought a little lady friend along with me, so we'll double date," Dwayne said propping his feet up on her desk.  
  
"Dwayne you stink!" she said wrinkling up her nose.  
  
"I just fought a 30 minute match girl!" he said jumping up and forcing her face under his armpit.  
  
"Eew! You reek. You smell like a pack of onions" she laughed.  
  
"You'd better turn on the TV so you can watch both your baby's daddy's get their asses kicked" he laughed heading out the door.  
  
***************************  
  
Tammy was so excited as she stood in front of the monitor with Kathy, Trish, and Marie. Vince had decided to put off Shane's idea of breaking up the Hardy Boyz for a few more months. It gave her time to talk to the other writers about how it would be best to separate them. She hoped it would be later after Raw and Smackdown would become separate shows. She watched the monitor as Lita accompanied Matt to the ring. She cringed as Undertaker tried to chokeslam Matt but Lita interfered and gave him the low blow. "Good for you Amy" she thought. Matt and Lita then kicked Undertaker on the ground before Lita slid out. Jeff was the next one to enter the rumble. Tammy wasn't told what was written for them so she'd have the feeling of surprise like the fans. She was shocked when Matt and Jeff hugged in the ring showing they were on the same page once again. Undertaker threw Jeff over the top rope but Jeff hung on and got back into the ring. Undertaker tried to eliminate Matt but Jeff got back in and took down Undertaker with a Swantom Bomb. It was so good to see them working together again. Jeff went for the Poetry in Motion on Undertaker but Undertaker threw him out. Oh no Jeff was eliminated. Undertaker gave Matt the Last Ride and threw him over the top rope. Damn now Matt was eliminated.  
  
Oh well, just as Tammy turned to go back to her office Kathy grabbed her shoulder causing her to turn around. Maven entered the ring and Matt and Jeff returned to the ring and attacked Undertaker. Maven took advantage of it and knocked Undertaker over the top rope and eliminated him! Oh my God! The Hardy's with an attitude. She definitely liked that idea. She was sure they were happier with that storyline. Hmm, she was a little horny from watching the roughness of the new Hardy's. She decided to go find Matt and help him with his shower.  
  
****************************  
  
Marie sneaked into the medical attention room and stole a hypodermic needle. She definitely would need this to do what she had planned. After the show she went to the drugstore and bought a box of powdered laxative and a big box of caramel filled chocolate candy. At the hotel she mixed it with water and carefully turned each piece of candy upside down and injected a little of the laxative into them with the needle. She then called room service for dinner. As her order was delivered she pulled out $50.  
  
"Would you like to earn this in two minutes" she asked.  
  
"Sure" the young guy replied.  
  
"Deliver these to room 831 please" she said nicely attaching a note to the box.  
  
"Okay, no problem" the guy said taking the $50 and heading out to do his job.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Hey Kish, someone's at the door," Bradshaw said as he threw another card onto the table.  
  
"Get it for me" Rikishi yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"I'll get it. Your turn Jay" Farooq said as he swung the door open and taking the candy. The young man stood there waiting for a tip. Farooq blew smoke in his face and closed the door. "Well I'll be damned! Kishi a woman sent your fat ass some candy!" he said reading the card as Rikishi sat at the table.  
  
"Let me see who it's from" he said as he read the card. "It's from Macy. It says she's missed me over the past few weeks. She wants me to call her," he said excitedly.  
  
"Wasn't that the chick that like totally slapped you in the club last month?" Adam asked shuffling the deck of cards.  
  
"Yea, that was like brutal. She really embarrassed you" Jay added.  
  
"Yea, but it looks like she wants me back in her life" Rikishi smiled as he ate a piece of the candy.  
  
"Hey! You do plan on sharing huh? Your fat ass don't need no damn candy anyway," Faarooq said.  
  
"Damn yall greedy" Rikishi said offering them all a piece of candy.  
  
"No thanks. I'm trying to lay off of chocolate. My wife keeps the house full of it for that time of the month," Adam said as he dealt the cards.  
  
*********************************  
  
1 Hour Before Raw  
  
"Hurry up and get your ass out the restroom man!" Faarooq yelled as Jay continued to grunt from inside the stall.  
  
"Dude, I just got in here! Rikishi was in the last stall when I got in here," Jay shouted back.  
  
"You can use this one" Bradshaw said from the middle stall right before flushing the toilet.  
  
"Goddamn! Man, what have you been eating?" Faarooq asked as he plopped down on the toilet to relieve himself.  
  
"What the hell did we eat last night?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"We ate at different places before the cardgame" Bradshaw answered.  
  
Adam walked in and covered his nose. "Holy shit! What the hell?"  
  
"You got the shits too?" Jay asked from inside the restroom stall grunting.  
  
"Hell no, I just needed to take a leak" Adam said hurrying over to the urinal.  
  
"So, you haven't been running off at all?" asked Rikishi.  
  
"No man, I'm totally fine," Adam said laughing.  
  
"Wait a minute! You don't think it was that damn candy that Macy chick sent you?" Faarooq mumbled through the cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"She may be still pissed at your ass" Bradshaw informed him.  
  
"Hold up" Rikishi said dialing on his cell phone. "Hey Macy, I just wanted to thank you for the candy you sent me last night" he said smiling only to start frowning a few seconds later. He finally hung up the phone. "She said it wasn't from her," he said walking out the restroom door. He had to find Marie before his match against Rock who was representing HHH's stipulation and he was representing Austin's stipulation for No Way Out. He prayed he didn't need to rush to the bathroom during the match. He ran into Dena and asked her if she knew where Marie was. She had no clue. The last dressing room he went by was Jericho's. He had no idea where she had gone. She'd better hide because so help him if he found her he'd strangle her ass. This shit was no longer funny. Why did she keep fucking with him? He tried killing her with kindness. This shit had to end.  
  
*************************  
  
"He's gone," Jericho said as Marie came from the shower area.  
  
"Whoo, that was close" she laughed.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Jericho asked unpacking his bag.  
  
"Umm, well I put laxatives in his candy" she said with a sheepish grin on her face.  
  
"Oh fuck! You're the reason Bradshaw, Faarooq, Rikishi, and Jay have been fighting for the restroom all day?" Jericho fell over on the bench laughing.  
  
"Oh no! They ate it too?" she said alarmed.  
  
"Yep, and you'd better hope Kishi don't tell them you did it" Jericho laughed heading for the door for his match in 10 minutes.  
  
"Chris wait! Can I ride to the hotel with you later?" she asked in a scared tone.  
  
"I guess so. You need to go on to the car because my match is first. I'll take you to the car now," he said looking down the hall to see if the coast was clear. "Come on let's get you out of here," he said grabbing her hand and jogging to the parking lot pulling her close behind him.  
  
********************** WWF RAW - 1/21/02  
  
Greenville, South Carolina  
  
BI-LO Center  
  
"Adam that was so awesome. You looked crazed out there" Tammy laughed as he came backstage and hugged her with a smile on his face.  
  
They cued Adam to get ready to cut the scene of him being escorted out of the arena by security. Tammy headed on down the hall to her office where Jeff was playing a game on her laptop and Matt was stretched out on the couch watching the matches on the TV.  
  
"Hey babe" Matt said waving her over to the couch.  
  
"Hey honey" she said sitting next to him.  
  
"Are you going to come home with me in the morning" he said rubbing her lower back.  
  
"Matt, I have to work tomorrow night. One more night won't hurt will it?" she asked.  
  
"I guess not," he said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I'm needed tomorrow night for Smackdown anyway. Matt you have to be more patient, maybe you should stay another night with me and we can leave on Wednesday together" she said gently.  
  
"Look, I've told you that I wasn't happy with you being away from me and the kids too long" he grumbled.  
  
"What about you?' she asked.  
  
"I'm the man. I'm supposed to provide for the family," he said.  
  
"Is he serious?" Tammy asked Jeff who shook his head and continued to play the game in front of him.  
  
"I want you to look into just writing stories exclusively for Raw. We'll travel together and get home at the same time. It would be easier for us," he said playing in her hair.  
  
"Matt, after the shows separate what happens if you're sent to Smackdown? Then we won't travel together at all because we'll be in two different cities" she explained.  
  
"Baby, we'll cross that road when we come to it" he said squeezing her on the knee.  
  
"Don't," she said standing up abruptly.  
  
"Why are you being bitchy?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why are you acting like a bitch?" she snapped. "I'm just going to tell you straight up, if you want a housewife at home with the kids everyday then I'm not the one for you" she said walking out and slamming the door.  
  
"Well, why don't she tell you how she really feels" Jeff laughed as he stood up and walked out the door leaving Matt sitting there looking astonished. Jeff found her by the vending machines crying. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No, why is it that your brother and I get along fine until it comes to my career. We work in the same business. He acts as if I have no say in my life. I thought we were doing better but I just can't take it anymore. I think I want to break away from this relationship before we end up hating each other," she said as Jeff pulled her into his arms for a hug.  
  
"Don't cry Tammy. Everything will work out fine. I promise you it won't hurt as much sixth months from now. I've been there," he said looking down at her.  
  
"Oh Jeff, you're the wrong person I should be confiding in," she said pulling away.  
  
"I don't ever want you to feel that way. I'll always be here for you even when we're old and gray sitting in our rockers on the porch" he laughed.  
  
"I'll be old and gray. You'll have red, yellow, and blue hair scaring our grandchildren" she laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'll be the coolest grandfather. They'll all want to hang around me and hear my wrestling stories," he said with a huge smile on his face  
  
"Jeff, I'm scared," she said looking him in the eye.  
  
"Of what?" he asked.  
  
"Of being alone. You two have been my family for over two years now. I don't know anything else. I don't think I can do this," she said starting to cry again.  
  
"Don't think you can...know you can!" he said placing his hands on both sides of her face. "I'm here every step of the way. I won't go anywhere. Neither will Matt. Do you trust me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" she said nodding her head.  
  
"Give me a hug" he said as she pulled him close into a tight hug.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey Tammy" Steve Austin said as he and Debra walked by with their luggage.  
  
"Hey Steve and Deb" she said as she jumped down off one of the large equipment cases.  
  
"What's up Steve" Kurt Angle said walking up behind them with his bag tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Kurt" Tammy said causing him to jump.  
  
"Oh sweetie I didn't see you there" he said waving.  
  
"Hey Austin, you ready to redo our singing storyline yet" he laughed teasing Austin.  
  
"No, I don't think so Kurt. I'll only do that again with someone I don't like. I like you, not a whole hell of a lot but I like you" Austin chuckled walking out the door.  
  
"He love bullshitting with me" Kurt laughed. "Umm, where is your buddy Marie?"  
  
"She's around here somewhere" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Tell her to give me a call" Kurt said as he walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Miss Tammy" Paul said pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"How are you Paul? I don't see you much lately" Tammy teased.  
  
"Well, you know why. Plus I have a tight noose around my neck. So, how is Joanie?" he asked fiddling with his water bottle top.  
  
"She's just fine. We plan on getting together to go shopping one weekend soon" Tammy informed him as she saw RVD headed their way.  
  
"Well, tell her she's been on my mind a lot lately. I hope she gets the love she deserves" Paul said as he pulled his travel bag behind him and headed towards the exit.  
  
"Hey sweetheart" Rob said sitting on one of the large storage cases.  
  
"Hi Rob. You ready to head out?"  
  
"Yea pretty much. I'm trying to get my mind ready for this match against Regal tomorrow night" he said watching Matt cut his eye at them and walk out of the building slamming the door. "I think your boyfriend just left you. Do you need a ride?" Rob asked as Dwayne walked over putting his shades on.  
  
"No, I have a ride. I appreciate you asking" she told Rob.  
  
"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow night then," he said walking over to talk with her godfather Jim Ross and Jerry Lawler.  
  
"Hey, why are you sitting here? I saw Matt leaving a minute ago" Dwayne asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, we just had a fight, that's all" she said trying to hide the fact that she was breaking up with him.  
  
"Well, you can ride with me. I need to go get my bag and we can leave" Dwayne said as he started to walk off.  
  
"Dwayne! Can you get my laptop and purse out of my office please?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" he answered as Jerry Lawler made his way over to her with her godfather Jim.  
  
"Hi godfather JR" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I don't get a kiss?" Jerry said quickly.  
  
"Hey, this is my goddaughter here" JR said laughing.  
  
"I just wanted an innocent little kiss JR" Jerry exclaimed.  
  
"Yea sure" JR said eyeing Jerry.  
  
"You know J.R., obviously the only exercise you get is stretching the truth or jumping to conclusions" Jerry said in his high pitched voice.  
  
"Where is Matt?" JR asked.  
  
"He's left already. I think we broke up tonight. We argued and he hasn't even tried to talk to me about it" she said as JR hugged her.  
  
"I don't know what you ever saw in that Matt Hardy. You need an x-ray to see something in him!" Jerry laughed.  
  
"Jerry! You're going to make me laugh" Tammy said cracking a smile.  
  
"Hey, I can be your boyfriend. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with younger women, except when I drop them off at school" Jerry laughed.  
  
"You need a ride to the hotel?" JR asked.  
  
"No, Dwayne is taking me" she smiled.  
  
"I don't know why you couldn't have gotten with him in the first place," JR said.  
  
"We're just friends," Tammy said as Dwayne walked up handing her the laptop and purse.  
  
"What's up King and JR" he nodded to them.  
  
"Just trying to make sure she's got a way to the hotel," JR said adjusting his bag.  
  
"She's in good hands sir" Dwayne said reassuring him as he walked him out the arena door.  
  
"Old King, what have you been up to you old pervert" Dwayne said slapping hands with Jerry.  
  
"Oh, you know me. Always looking" he said glancing at Tammy's large chest.  
  
"Whoa! Jerry! She's off limits, besides don't you have a girlfriend man?" Dwayne laughed as he pulled Tammy's jacket together.  
  
"Just because I'm on a diet, doesn't mean I can't look at the menu" Jerry laughed as he headed over to where Trish, Amy and Jackie was standing.  
  
"You ready" Tammy said cracking up laughing.  
  
"Yea, that fool is something else" he laughed.  
  
"Umm, Dwayne? Can you take your shades off while driving? It is night time," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, I'm the Rock baby! I can do whatever the hell I want and get away with it. Now move woman!" he shouted as he hooked his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the door.  
  
*****************************  
  
1/22/2002  
  
SmackDown  
  
Tammy was on the phone most of the night trying to get hold of Matt. He must have been really pissed. She decided to let his ass sulk. She decided to enjoy the show. She decided to hang around Rob because he was more nonjudgmental than Dwayne was. They laughed and joked around before the show. She then hung backstage talking to Adam. He informed her that he and Kathy were expecting a baby. Tammy wondered if it happened 3 weeks ago in Vegas. She wasn't really surprised because Kathy was always lucky when it came to getting things she wanted. She always wanted to have kids. She'd have to congratulate her later and start planning a baby shower by the end of the summer. Tammy waited for Rob as he went out and beat Regal in a 3- minute match. Adam ended up attacking Regal and leaving through the audience. Dwayne fussed all night about wanting to headline Wrestlemania 18. Undertaker had chokeslammed him helping Angle to pin him allowing Angle a match against Austin on Raw for the #1 contendership at No Way Out. Tammy was nervous about bringing in the New World Order with Scott Hall because of his past alcohol addiction. Shane was extremely happy with the crowd's reaction to the NWO logo at the end of the show. She decided to head on home after the show.  
  
*****************************  
  
Tammy arrived home to an empty house later that night. She decided to call Daddy Gilbert to see if he knew where Matt and the kids were.  
  
"Hi Daddy Gilbert, it's Tammy" she said nervously. "I just arrived home and Matt and the kids aren't here. I was wondering if you knew where they were?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Well, he's here with the boys. He says you're trying to leave him and take the boys. I won't let you take my grandsons from me. Now, if you want to get a lawyer.  
  
"A lawyer? Has Matt lost his mind? Is Jeff there?" she asked.  
  
"No, but Jeff is the least of your worries. Why are you destroying my boys? They were fine a few years ago. You came along and all hell broke loose" Gilbert said angrily.  
  
"Look Mr. Hardy, this is all Matt's fault. He wants me to give up my career while he gets to continue his. I need to have a life outside the home. Jeff agrees with me. I asked Matt to be patient. He's been pushing me lately about being home with the babies more. I agree they need us both to be around right now. I've tried to compromise with Matt. He doesn't listen," she said.  
  
"Well, I still feel like you two should get married and be a family. You have to compromise in life to survive and be happy," he said.  
  
"Sir, I respect what you're saying but it's your son that's being hardheaded" she told him.  
  
"I don't want you to think that I'm choosing sides. I'm on the side of my grandsons. You, Jeff, and Matt can continue this triangle until the day you three die as far as I'm concerned. Those kids don't deserve to suffer just because you three are too immature to compromise and sacrifice for the better of your families" he said making her feel like a child.  
  
"Daddy Gilbert, can you please ask Matt to come home?" she pleaded.  
  
"Are you still going to leave him for my other son?" he asked.  
  
"What? I'm not going back to Jeff!" she shouted.  
  
"Well, that's what he thinks" he said.  
  
"Wait a minute, has he kidnapped my kids?" she asked getting scared.  
  
"No, no nothing like that" he said. "Hold on for a minute" he asked. She heard him talking to Matt in the background. "He's says he'll be home tomorrow" he said in a satisfied tone.  
  
"Okay, fine. Thank you for looking after them" she said.  
  
"You're a part of this family now whether you like it or not. I suggest you start acting like it. Now, whatever decision you two make I want you to know that you and my grandsons are always welcome here in my home. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir, I understand" she replied.  
  
"Well, you go on to bed. They'll be home in the morning," he said.  
  
"Okay, goodnight" she said hanging up the phone.  
  
************************  
  
"Hello?" Nora whispered into the phone.  
  
"Hi, is Jeff there?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yes, hold on" Nora said.  
  
"Hello? Tammy?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea, it's me. Have you talked to Matt?" she asked.  
  
"No, not since Monday" he said sounding half-asleep.  
  
"I got home awhile ago to discover that he'd left with the babies" she told him.  
  
"What? Where is he?" he asked starting to get alarmed.  
  
"He's at your Dad's. He says he'll be back in the morning"  
  
"Well, do you know why he left?"  
  
"He thought I was leaving him for you so I guess he was going to get a lawyer and file for custody of the kids" she told Jeff.  
  
"What the hell is he thinking? Should I come over?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm okay. You get some sleep. I'll call you tomorrow," she said hanging up.  
  
***************************  
  
"Wake up!" Matt said shaking Tammy.  
  
"What is it?" she asked looking over at the clock, which read 4:14 a.m.  
  
"I'm here to talk" Matt said sitting on the bed and pulling off his coat.  
  
"Okay" she said sitting up.  
  
"Are you still planning to leave me?" he asked.  
  
"Do you still feel the same way about me working the way I do?' she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do" he answered quickly.  
  
"Well, then yes I'm still moving out" she snapped.  
  
"To Houston?" he asked.  
  
"That's my home," she said standing up and walking around the bed to his side.  
  
"I thought Cameron was your home now," he said sadly.  
  
"Matt, you and Jeff are what made Cameron home. Now I have no reason to stay here anymore," she said starting to cry.  
  
"You have me here, our family, us. We need to be together for the kids. I think we can work things out," he said taking her hands.  
  
"Do you think you'll change your mind about me staying home with the kids?" she asked.  
  
"Well, no because I expect you to be home more with the other kids" he said seriously.  
  
"Other kids? The one we have together isn't even 6 months old yet! I don't plan on having another baby at least for another 4-5 years" she explained.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we could get married and try to get pregnant soon after" he said rubbing her hand.  
  
"Matt? Have you lost your mind? I'm not ready for that. I want to work for at least another 5-10 years in this business. I plan on writing a book. Did you even know that about me?" she asked knowing he probably had no clue.  
  
"Look, I don't want you to leave" he said standing up and removing his clothes.  
  
"Matt, you and Jeff are free to get the kids whenever you want. I won't keep them from you. I don't want us to end up hating one another or in a bitter custody battle," she said wiping tears from her face.  
  
"I was wrong about trying to get a lawyer. I thought that if I scared you, you'd stay. I'm sorry I can't see or want things the way you do," he said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Matt, how do you feel when you walk down that ramp and hear the chants of the fans?" she asked him.  
  
"The reactions that I get during my entrances sends chills up and down my spine. To me, that feeling is stronger and more overpowering than sex or any drug you could ever ask for. I wish everyone could experience it," he said with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you get it? I experience it every time one of my storylines are accepted the way I want it to be by the fans," she said lying down next to him  
  
"I never looked at it like that," he said looking at her through sad eyes.  
  
"Now do you understand why I have to leave now?" she asked.  
  
"I understand that I'm holding you back when I wouldn't allow anyone to hold me back" he said looking down at her.  
  
"I'm going to go kiss the boys goodnight. I've missed them so much," she said sitting up.  
  
"Don't. They're still at my Dad's. I'll get them later. I felt we needed this time to talk," he said pulling her back down into his arms.  
  
"I'm so scared to be without you," she said as she caressed his chest.  
  
"I'm terrified too. I feel like I'm losing my best friend," he said starting to cry.  
  
"We'll still be friends. I don't want that to change," she said through tears.  
  
"I'll get the boys twice a month if my schedule permits it so that you can do the things you want to do. Maybe we'll find each other later on down the road and we'll both have changed and want the same things" he said holding her tight.  
  
"I thought you were it for me. I don't want to start over" she said snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Neither do I Angelface," he said kissing her gently.  
  
"Will you help me pack tomorrow?" she asked through tears.  
  
"Yes, as much as it will hurt. I'll come down next weekend to see my son and nephew, and you too if I can see you as well" he said.  
  
"Yes, you can see me" she smiled.  
  
"I cannot imagine coming to this house without you and the kids in it. Jeff has moved into his own house. I'm alone here. Damn, I never saw this coming" he said starting to cry again.  
  
"Don't cry baby. We'll be okay," Tammy said holding him tighter.  
  
"I love you so much Angelface," he said caressing her face.  
  
"I love you too," she said kissing him.  
  
"Can I make love to you one last time?" he asked trembling.  
  
"I'd be mad at you if you didn't" Tammy said kissing him deeply.  
  
****************************  
  
Late Friday Night Three Weeks Later  
  
Tammy sat up alone reading over the storylines for No Way Out. She couldn't sleep. The first night she was able to stay up with the boys they were sleeping peacefully. She made some chamomile tea and looked at TV until she couldn't watch it anymore. She wasn't used to sleeping alone. She started to call Marie but she had been inviting Brock Lesnar down to stay with her for the past few weeks. Damn, she missed Matt. He'd come down last weekend and slept in a guestroom. It was so hard having him in the house and not being able to be intimate with him. She looked at the clock. Damn, 2:12 a.m. She turned the radio on 99.1 just as "Dreaming of You" by Selena started to play on the radio. Oh no, she and Matt danced to that song the night he told her that he was walking away from her so that she could be with Jeff. "Matt, I miss you so much," she thought. She started to cry just as the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said into the phone through tears.  
  
"Angelface?" Matt said sounding wide-awake.  
  
"Matt?" she said sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Baby, I can't sleep," he said sounding so sad.  
  
"Neither can I" Tammy replied.  
  
"Will you talk to me until I get sleepy" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, I can do that" she said as tears continued to roll down her face.  
  
"I miss you," he said sounding as if he was holding back tears.  
  
"I just turned on the radio a minute before you called and listen at what started to play," she said holding the phone up to the radio a few seconds. "Hear that?' she asked.  
  
"Yes" he said sniffling. "I remember that night very well. As I cried in the shower the words of that song kept running through my head," he said starting to laugh.  
  
"What made you call at this time" she asked as the song started to end and "Gone" by N'Sync filled the room.  
  
"I don't know. I just felt that I needed to hear your voice to feel better. I wish I could see you," he said in a low sexy tone.  
  
"We'll see each other on Sunday" she said.  
  
"Can I give you a big hug and kiss?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess so" she laughed.  
  
"Angelface?" he asked.  
  
"Yes baby?" she answered as she closed her eyes.  
  
"What are you wearing?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Matt! No!" she giggled.  
  
"Come on baby. I'll do it too. You know I sleep naked," he said teasingly.  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" she asked.  
  
*****************************  
  
WWF No Way Out: 02-17-02  
  
Milwaukee, Wisconsin  
  
"Hey Tammy" Rob said giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey Robby" she laughed.  
  
"Very funny" he said chuckling. "After I whip Golddust's ass I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" he asked looking so adorable.  
  
"I plan on hanging in my room tonight. I have some work I need to finish up for tomorrow night. Vince has put in for a rewrite for 2 matches tomorrow night" she said as she saw Marie talking to Rhyno.  
  
"Well, why don't I come by with some dinner then" he offered.  
  
"Can I let you know by the end of the night?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, sure" he said sounding annoyed as he walked away.  
  
"Marie! Come here" Tammy said waving.  
  
"Hey girl. Haven't been able to catch up with you lately and we live in the same city now" she smiled widely.  
  
"Yea, I've been pretty busy myself. I haven't had a chance to go out in awhile," Tammy said looking at a tall sexy guy who reminded her of Mark Wahlberg.  
  
"Oh, he's one of those new guys from OVW. Used to be Prototype. He's John Cena" Marie said practically salivating.  
  
"Oh I see. Well, I'm heading to my office if anyone needs me" Tammy advised her.  
  
"Avoiding Matt huh?" Marie said calling her out.  
  
"No, what would make you think that?" Tammy asked her.  
  
"He was looking for you earlier," she said grinning.  
  
"Oh, well I gotta go" Tammy said heading to the women's restroom. She splashed water on her face and neck. She felt hot.  
  
"You okay girl?" Jacqueline said stepping out of one of the stalls.  
  
"I will be in a minute," she said patting her face with a paper napkin.  
  
"Trying to deal with seeing your ex in the workplace?" Jacqueline asked as she applied her lipstick.  
  
"Huh? Oh, a little. I'll be okay. I just need to get around air," she said heading for her office just as Amy turned the corner.  
  
"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh, I need to make a call right quick" Tammy said nervously.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Matt. I know you two broke up. I wanted to come to you first before asking him out" Amy said.  
  
"Ask him out?" Tammy said with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Damn, you're not over him yet" she said rubbing her forehead.  
  
"No, I'm not but if you two want to date go ahead" Tammy said pushing past her.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! Why do you have an attitude?" Amy asked grabbing her by the arm. "I dated Matt first and now I realize I still have feelings for him. If you feel uncomfortable with it then I'll back off. I haven't even approached him about dating again".  
  
"Well Amy do what you want and I'll do what I have to do" Tammy said walking away.  
  
"Are you going to fight me for him?" Amy called after her. Tammy turned and walked right up face to face with Amy.  
  
"If I wanted him, we'd be together right now. We have our problems but we were hoping to work them out. If you think you can get him go for it" Tammy said boldly.  
  
"Well, I'm not into breaking up families. You know that. I don't want to fight you on this" Amy said backing off.  
  
"You know what? You're right. I'm stressed and overworked maybe. If Matt wants to date you then fine. I'll move on and start dating again. You two are both adults. If he can't be with me, I'd rather see him with you. You have my blessing Amy," she said turning and walking away.  
  
Tammy entered her office and looked at her TV monitor just as the Tag Team Turmoil Match started. Christian and Storm double-teamed Albert until he finally fought back and tagged in his partner Scotty 2 Hotty. Tammy knew Amy would be escorting Matt and Jeff down to the ring soon. She didn't want to watch the match but she found herself glued to the TV set as they ran to the ring. Don't tap out Jeff she thought, as he appeared to be in pain from the submission hold Lance Storm applied on him. Matt later rolled up D-Von in the middle of the ring and eliminated the Dudleyz. God he was so cute. She had to see him tonight. No, she had to keep her distance so that he could move on. Tammy cringed as the Dudleyz hit the 3D on Jeff on the outside of the ring. Damn! That's going to leave a mark. Billy and Chuck came in and Billy threw Matt right into a superkick from Chuck. Fuck! Matt just stay down she kept thinking. Billy then hit the fame-asser and pinned him to bring down the last team, the APA. Thank God their match was over. Now she could relax and watch the matches she'd written for Rob and Dwayne. She needed to talk to Rob about using the Van-Terminator a little more. She found it breathtaking to watch.  
  
It took her all weekend to feel comfortable with the change she made in The Rock v Undertaker match. She couldn't wait to see how Dwayne would pull this off and try to annoy her in some way. Then there was the Austin v Jericho match where she had the nWo to attack Austin. "Was someone knocking at the door?" she thought getting up walking over to the door. The doorknob was turning but she had the door locked. She unlocked it and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you all night" Matt said walking into her office and closing the door.  
  
"Yea, I've been busy tonight," she said looking down at the floor.  
  
"You doing okay?" he asked sitting on the couch and patting the pillow next to him motioning for her to sit next to him.  
  
"I'm fine. You're the one who got kicked in the face," she said looking at the bruise forming on his face.  
  
"I'll live. I've had worse things happen to me in the ring" he said leaning back.  
  
"Yea, you tend to get into as much trouble out there as Jeff," she said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"You think about me today?" he asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"No" she said trying to sound unconcerned.  
  
"Really? I guess you don't miss this," he said as he started nipping at her neck.  
  
"Nope, don't miss it at all" she said trying to control herself.  
  
"Hmm. Well can I get my hug and kiss you promised me?" he asked scooting closer to her with his arms spread.  
  
"Yes, you can have a hug" she said holding him tight and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"That's all I get?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Well, you're not my man anymore. You no longer have those other privileges," she said pointing her finger in his chest.  
  
"Don't point that thing at me" he said grabbing her finger like he was going to break it.  
  
"Quit" she smiled as he came in for a kiss.  
  
"I miss this," he said against her lips as he started breathing unevenly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked trying to pull away.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little horny that's all" he said looking down at his jeans.  
  
"Oh, well maybe we should stop" she said trying to get up.  
  
"Wait a minute. I have an idea," he said unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" she laughed.  
  
"Come here" he said as he pulled his cock out.  
  
"For what?" she asked getting flustered.  
  
"Come sit on my lap and make me feel better" he said putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"You want me to fuck you now?" she asked getting horny herself.  
  
"Right here. Right now" he said stroking his hard dick with his right hand.  
  
"You know what? Normally I wouldn't do this but." she said as she pulled her panties off and threw them on his head. He grabbed them and sniffed them. "Stop sniffing my panties you freak" she laughed as she straddled him, pulled up her skirt and slid down slowly on him until he was all the way inside her.  
  
"Can I keep these?" he said twirling her purple panties around his index finger.  
  
"What will I wear for panties?" she asked kissing him gently as he started to move inside her.  
  
"Nothing wrong with a woman walking around with no panties on. I think it's sexy," he said sucking on her tongue.  
  
"I remember you making me walk around with no panties on. Those were some good times," she said staring into his brown eyes.  
  
"Easy access. I loved fucking you all over the house" he said starting to moan. They began humping against each other as if their lives depended on it. They both cried out as they came together. As they sat there kissing and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking Tammy's office door opened.  
  
"Shit!" she said trying to pull her skirt down over her ass just as RVD, Amy, and Jacqueline walked into the office.  
  
"Oh shit!" Jacqueline yelled covering her eyes.  
  
"Umm, I'll come back another time," Amy said looking embarrassed and walking out of the office.  
  
"Well umm, I guess you're a little too busy to have dinner with me tonight. You take care Tammy" Rob said backing up and pulling Jacqueline into the hallway and closing the door.  
  
"You didn't lock the door?" Tammy asked as she slid off of Matt.  
  
"No, I didn't think to" he said putting his pants together. "Why don't you come take a shower with me" he said stuffing her panties into his pocket.  
  
"Okay, let me lock up" she said stressing the word lock. As they walked out into the hallway Booker T, Test, and Steven Regal were standing in the hallway grinning as she locked the door.  
  
"Man! Yall some loud ass motherfucker's" Booker T said as he grabbed both Matt and Tammy in a hug. "I'm proud though. Proud to know that I'm not the only one getting some ass in this company" he said looking over at Sharmelle Sullivan and Marie who was talking to Jacqueline down the hall.  
  
"Hey, Hardy I thought you only cried like a little bitch when you were in a match against me" Test said as he pulled Tammy close. "Why don't you get with a real man" Test teased trying to piss Matt off.  
  
"You guys are very funny, you know that?' Matt said pulling her down the hallway.  
  
"I thought they bloody broke up weeks ago" Regal said as he watched them walking off together.  
  
"We're just friends!" Tammy yelled back smiling at them knowing how Booker and Test loved to gossip.  
  
"Regal some of the best sex is after you breakup" Test told him.  
  
"Yea, it's hot, nasty, and mind-blowing dog! Can you dig that Regal?" Booker T asked nodding his head making his dreadlocks fall into his face.  
  
"He can't dig it. He's a dork" Test laughed slapping hands with Booker T.  
  
"I refuse to stand here with you rapscallions and allow you to besmirch me any further," Regal said placing his hands behind his back and turning his nose up at them and walking away.  
  
"Damn dog! He is uptight as hell. He definitely need to get laid" Booker T told Test as they headed towards Marie and Jacqueline as Sharmelle entered the women's locker room.  
  
"Oh lord" Marie said to Jackie as she put her head down.  
  
"Marie! What you doing over here with your fine ass!" Booker shouted as he walked around her pretending to palm her ass.  
  
"Hey Booker. How are you" Marie said as she tried to think of a reason to leave.  
  
"Girl, we still live by each other. You know you want some lovin from the 5 time! 5 time! 5 time.  
  
"Yea, we know 5 times WCW World Champion" Jackie said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
"So, you wanna hook up or what girl?" Booker asked Marie.  
  
"Awww, I'd love to but I'm busy tonight" she said preparing to leave.  
  
"Hey, there are other days girl! You know you like how I used to hit that spot" he said as he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Umm, you remember that game we used to play?" she asked quietly.  
  
"The one where I put a pillowcase over my face and we play like I'm a ghost taking advantage of you?" he said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, that one. We can hook up sometimes if we can do that again," she said playfully.  
  
"Oh shit! I can dig that girl! You ain't said nuttin but a word babygirl," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Cool, give me a call sometimes" Marie said motioning for Jackie to follow her.  
  
"Say man, did she just basically ask you to cover your face so she wouldn't have to see you?" Test asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? Boy, I don't know what you talking about. Pretty as I am? She just freaky like that. Trust me, she wants me" Booker smiled as he watched Marie walk into the women's locker room. 


	9. A New Beginning

A New Beginning (Pt. 9)  
  
Wrestlemania XVIII 2002  
  
03-17-02  
  
Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
  
Tammy and Marie sat in the office cracking up at the storyline between Steph and Hunter. "They were fighting over a dog. This breakup story was getting more and more ridiculous by the moment" Marie shouted.  
  
"They should let me write this" Tammy said frowning at the monitor.  
  
"Please! You'd have her getting Pedigreed throughout the entire night," Marie said shaking her head sadly.  
  
"You wouldn't?" Tammy asked seriously.  
  
"Too bad we can't take over the WWF and fire Steph's ass" Marie said in a solemn tone.  
  
"Everyone knows Hunter isn't a 100%. Why are they repeating what the fans already know?" Tammy stood up becoming aggravated at the lines written for this particular story.  
  
"You seem to be on edge tonight," Marie said fiddling with her fingernails.  
  
"We all know Hunter's going to win. He's screwing the boss's daughter! Plus Shane all of a sudden gave me the job of setting up the storyline for the 4 Corners Tag Team Championship Match".  
  
"What? Aren't Matt and Jeff in that match?" Marie gasped.  
  
"Oh yea, and Shane made sure to inform me that they'd be losing the match to Billy and Chuck of all people. I'd rather have APA or The Dudleyz be the tag champs over Matt and Jeff than Billy and Chuck" Tammy said going over some notes.  
  
"Well, atleast they knew a few days before the match" Marie said. "I thought it was good to see RVD tagging with Matt and Jeff last week on Raw against the Dudleys and Regal. Maybe Rob and Matt can get along better since they hugged after the match. What did Matt say?" Marie asked.  
  
"I haven't talked to him much. I don't know whether it was a genuine hug between them or strictly for show," Tammy said eyeing the monitor.  
  
"Stop avoiding Matt" Marie laughed propping her feet up on the desk just as Dwayne walked into the office.  
  
"Whoo! The Toronto Skydome is electric tonight ladies!" Dwayne said in a good mood.  
  
"Well you sound happy" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Well, I am. Don't forget that I'll have Simone this weekend. You're still letting me bring her to your house for the weekend right?" Dwayne asked fixing his trunks.  
  
"Yes Friday, I haven't forgotten" Tammy said looking down at his sexy thighs.  
  
"You ready for Hogan?" Marie asked as she started rubbing on his thighs.  
  
"What in the blue hell are you doing?" he asked looking at her like she'd lost her mind.  
  
"Oh, see what happened was that I saw a piece of lint on your leg and I was just rubbing it off" she said innocently.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" he said encircling her neck with his hands like he was going to choke her. "You trying to feel me up Marie?" he asked sitting in the chair next to her.  
  
"Nobody told you to come in here all glistening and looking good" Tammy said smiling wickedly as she came from around the desk and started rubbing on his chest.  
  
"Now what are you doing?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"Huh? Oh I was just rubbing in the oil for you so you won't be too slippery" she said as she headed over to the couch to watch Matt and Jeff in the 4 Corners Tag Team Championship Match.  
  
"You two make me feel so special" Dwayne grinned as Marie stood up and grabbed her briefcase.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go watch the matches on the big monitor. I want to see the Hulkster whip The Rocks ass close up. On second thought I'm going to go sit by the timekeeper. Plus I want to see Trish and Amy kick Jazz's ass before she wins" Marie said heading out the door.  
  
"Well, your looking well" Dwayne said looking at how well rested she looked.  
  
"I'm doing great. Matt and I are getting along better as friends. Jeff and I have a wonderful friendship" she said opening a bottle of Fruitopia.  
  
"Well, I was wondering about something" he said just as he stared at the monitor. "Mighty Molly is the Hardcore Champion?" he laughed.  
  
"Oh! Wait until you see who ends up the champ later on tonight" she said.  
  
"Who?" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Maven. He deserves to have a fair shot at proving his skills" she said spilling juice on the desk.  
  
"Look at you? Stop being so greedy and you won't make a mess like this" he said patting her chest with a napkin before he'd realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry. Here, you can wipe your own shirt or whatever" he said getting ready to head out the office.  
  
"Hey Icon, how does it feel?" she asked smiling. He turned around with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"The Icon is passing the torch to me tonight. I feel honored. I hope I don't break down crying. That would be too embarrassing. I'll see you after the match if you're still going to be here" he said waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'll be here until around 11 atleast" she informed him.  
  
"Okay. I need to ask you about something but I've run out of time" he said as he watched Billy pin Matt on the TV monitor.  
  
"Well, its time" she said looking at the monitor as well. "Good luck Rocky".  
  
"You've never called me Rocky," he said in a surprised tone.  
  
"Well, tonight is The Rock's night, so good luck Rock" she said staring him in the eye.  
  
"Thanks" he said closing the door.  
  
****************************  
  
"That Rock vs. Hogan match was awesome" Jay said as he watched Bradshaw, D- Von, Bubba Ray, Booker T, Edge and Faarooq play cards as HHH and Jericho's match was showing on the monitor.  
  
"Where are you guys going tonight?" Tammy asked grabbing a beer off the table.  
  
"Shit, wherever you are baby," Faarooq said pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"Alright Ron, behave" she said taking his cigar out of his mouth and taking a few puffs off of it. "Eww, how do you guys do this?" she said choking on the smoke.  
  
"See, these are for tough women like Mae Young, Jackie and Marie" Bradshaw said adding money to the pot.  
  
"Marie smokes?" Tammy asked shocked.  
  
"Shit, like a chimney! Took all my damn money last week and drank all the beer" Faarooq said obviously getting more pissed as he thought about it.  
  
"Wow, she's wilder than I thought" Tammy smiled and stood up. "I'm going back to work you guys" she waved heading towards her office. Just as she unlocked the door John Cena was standing there next to her.  
  
"Hey, how you doing? We haven't officially met but I'm John Cena" he said sticking his hand out. She shook it and invited him into her office.  
  
"Welcome to the WWF. Well, it'll be WWE in another month or so according to all the memos" she said nervously.  
  
"Yea, I heard. It's all good though cause I'm just happy to be working for Mr. McMahon, you know what I'm sayin?" he asked slumping down in the chair.  
  
"Yes I understand you" she laughed wondering was this how he really talked.  
  
"So, what's up with you tonight? You gonna party tonight or what?" he asked straight out.  
  
"Why are you asking me this?" she asked knowing he couldn't have been flirting with her like this.  
  
"Well, I saw you peeping me a few weeks ago. I was like yo shorty got it goin on, so here I am" he said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Are you asking me out tonight?" she smiled.  
  
"Finally, you here with me" he said pointing from his eyes to hers.  
  
"I'm really busy tonight. Maybe another night" she said to him.  
  
"Well, make it a night real soon. I really wanna get to know you girl," he said kissing her on the hand just as Matt walked in grinning.  
  
"What's up Angelface?" he said limping over to her desk  
  
"Hey Matty" she said pulling her hand out of John's hand. "Matt this is John Cena" she said nodding towards John.  
  
"Yo, what's up Hardy. I like your style of wrestling. You and yo brother is off the hizzle fo shizzle dog. On the real, yall be representin" he said shaking Matt's hand.  
  
"Thanks man, good to meet people who appreciate our work" Matt said looking at Tammy oddly.  
  
"Say dog, is that you?" he asked pointing to Tammy causing her mouth to fall open.  
  
"Well, she used to be. Now she's just the mother of my son. Oh, and the mother of my nephew" Matt said purposely trying to rattle John.  
  
"Yo, she both you and your brother's baby's mama?" John shrieked putting his fist up to his mouth. "Boy yall off the chain up in this here business" he said flipping his baseball cap backwards.  
  
"Yes, my brother and I each have a son by her" Matt said sitting in her desk chair.  
  
"So, you available or what?" he asked obviously not giving up.  
  
"Well, I don't know about tomorrow but she's taken tonight" Matt said pretending to play a game on her laptop.  
  
"Well, there's always tomorrow sweetheart. I'm just trying to get to know you cause I'm definitely feeling you" John said walking to the door. "Yo, shorty. Why don't you give a thug a call when you available" he said handing her a card with his name and number on it.  
  
"Sure, nice meeting you" she said as he closed the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Matt burst out laughing.  
  
"Why did you mention that we had a kid together?" she asked in a huff.  
  
"Hey, I was trying to get rid of him. He won't be teaching my son how to be a thug or holla at a shorty," he said with that country twang to his voice.  
  
"Matt shut up!" she laughed holding her stomach.  
  
"What?" he asked sounding even more like a country boy.  
  
"Your accent is really coming out tonight. Your North Carolina accent and street talk just doesn't quite fit," she said pushing him towards the door and into the hallway.  
  
"You making fun of me? You know I can rap," he said in an offended tone as he towered over her.  
  
"No! I love your accent. It's sexy to me," she said trying to push him away.  
  
"I don't remember you complaining about my accent when I had you hitting high notes" he said pulling her in for a passionate kiss and pushing her back into the office and closing the door.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"Having a little fun. You want to?" he asked.  
  
"No, we can't. We can't make out or have sex anymore" she said pulling away from him.  
  
"You know what? You're right. I think we need to start dating other people to get over each other," Matt said honestly.  
  
"I agree," she said hesitantly.  
  
"I was thinking that maybe I'll start with Amy. She seems to be interested in me again," Matt said.  
  
"Amy? Well, if she's who you choose to date then fine" she said sounding jealous.  
  
"Your okay with that?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? I mean this will give me a chance to finally go out with Rob or John," she said looking at the card John Cena had given her.  
  
"Anyone else but Rob!" Matt said shaking his head. "I'd rather see you with Rock over those two" Matt said staring her straight in the eye.  
  
"Look you date whom you want and I'll do the same" she said getting pissed.  
  
"Fine, but you can do better than the two guys you just named" Matt said sadly as he walked out the door leaving her feeling as if she wanted to kill someone.  
  
**************************  
  
2 Minutes Ago.  
  
Dwayne headed towards Tammy's office. He'd had something on his mind the past few days. He'd heard that she and Matt had broken up. He figured now was the time to ask her about them trying to go on a date and see where it went. He wanted to take her out away from the entire wrestling scene. He just wanted them to enjoy a nice evening together. Hell, it still wasn't going to be easy taking her to a movie. He was The Rock. Someone would notice him especially with "The Scorpion King" coming out in April.  
  
As he turned the corner he saw Matt walk out of her office. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. Dwayne decided to come back after they were finished talking. Just as he turned to walk away he saw her and Matt give each other a kiss. Then the kiss deepened as he pushed her back into her office. Isn't this a bitch! Just when he was about to open up to her about how he had been feeling these past few months. Fuck it! It wasn't meant to be. They were friends. He'd be okay with just being friends. It was for the best, for both of them.  
  
****************************  
  
"Whoa!" Tammy shouted as Jericho passed by her and knocked her folder out of her hand sending papers flying all over the floor.  
  
"Watch it assclown!" Chris yelled as he turned to see who'd bumped into him.  
  
"Chris! Watch your mouth!" Tammy griped as she got on her knees to pick up the papers.  
  
"Oh Tammy, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was you. Let me help" Chris said getting on his knees and helping her to stuff the papers back into the folder.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked looking at the anger masking his face.  
  
"I'm okay. Just a little frustrated over how my match with HHH ended" he huffed.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked pointing to the couch across from them.  
  
"Not really. Thanks for asking. There's something that I've been meaning to ask you," he said standing and pulling her over to the couch.  
  
"Okay, shoot" she said sitting down.  
  
"Well." he said sitting next to her. "I know you're no longer dating Matt, so I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner one night" he asked nervously.  
  
"Chris, are you nervous?" she asked smiling.  
  
"A little. I just always found you attractive and it was easier to talk to you when I knew you were off limits I guess" he said grinning shyly.  
  
"What? This is coming from The Ayatollah of Rock n Rolla? The King of the World?" Tammy said doing her best Chris Jericho impression.  
  
"Don't forget The King of Bling Bling! You think this is funny huh?" he said seriously.  
  
"No sweetie, I'd love to go out with you. I believe that you're a really nice guy. So, when you're ready, ask me just as long as it's not tonight" she told him.  
  
"Okay" he said grinning. "I guarantee that you'll have the time of your life with me. It will be a night that you'll never, e-e-ever forget!" he said laughing.  
  
"I look forward to it Chris" she said leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips as Adam, Jay, and Amy walked by and stared at them only to take off running when they started to pull apart.  
  
"I'll see you soon," Chris said kissing her again.  
  
"Okay, call me soon" Tammy said as she watched him walk away. Wow, Chris was hot! This was a good way to start off getting back into the dating scene.  
  
******************************  
  
Marie started heading out of the building to her car only to see she had another flat tire for the third time this month. "Fuck!" she shouted as she kicked the rental car. This shit was going too far with Rikishi. She'd removed all four of his tires and made him go on a treasure hunt for 30 blocks to find the hubcaps and tires a few months ago just to irk him because she felt that he'd been pulling a lot of pranks on her. She couldn't understand why she enjoyed the sick jokes they played on one another. She couldn't figure it out. She turned and headed back into the arena bumping into Dwayne.  
  
"Hey Dwayne, can I catch a ride from you?" she begged.  
  
"Sure, what's wrong with your car?" he asked looking towards the parking lot.  
  
"I think your damn cousin put my tire on flat" she said filled with animosity.  
  
"I don't think he'd do that," Dwayne said unlocking his car and opening the door to release the lock on the passenger side door.  
  
"Oh, he did it all right" she said storming to the other side of the car and getting in.  
  
"Marie I hate to be the one to tell you this but you brought this on yourself. You removed the man's tires and put the car on cement blocks" Dwayne yelled as he started the ignition.  
  
"I know he Saran wrapped my toilet," she said causing Dwayne to burst out laughing.  
  
"How could he have gotten in your room to do that? You're being paranoid. I need to head home Tuesday night. I'm getting my daughter for the weekend. You know Tammy promised to help me out. I'm a little nervous about having her alone," Dwayne said as he let out a sigh.  
  
"Tammy or your daughter?" Marie asked.  
  
"My daughter!" he laughed.  
  
"You going to the club tonight?" Marie asked.  
  
"Naw, I'm heading on to the hotel to get some sleep. The gang is at the club already except for Paul. He's been keeping his distance since the Joanie situation. She's still dating off and on after a fling with one of those N'Sync dudes. I've seen her with Sean Waltham a lot lately".  
  
"Yea, I heard. I hope they start dating. Tammy and Matt aren't going to the club," she said being messy.  
  
"Why not? Dwayne asked sounding uninterested.  
  
"Well, they broke up awhile back. They are still close but not dating. They decided to break up because Matt wanted her home with the kids more. Jeff is caught in the middle because he doesn't feel that Matt was being fair. So, needless to say, they have drama going on here and there".  
  
"I saw them kissing earlier," Dwayne shouted looking at her as if that was proof they were still together.  
  
"Just because they broke up doesn't mean they can't fuck!" Marie shouted back.  
  
"Man! I never thought those two would break up. Thought they were soulmates," Dwayne said shaking his head sadly trying to cover his rising level of happiness.  
  
"Well, at least she's just fucking one Hardy now" she giggled.  
  
"Marie, your ass can be too raunchy sometimes," Dwayne said seriously.  
  
"Does that bother you?" she asked concerned.  
  
"No, it just reminds me of how real you are. You're blunt, honest, and to the point" he said turning into the hotel parking lot.  
  
"Yea, I am that. So, are you going to go for it this weekend? With Tammy?" she asked prying further.  
  
"Nope! Not interested in the slightest. I have a new lady friend," he said as he got out the car, grabbed his bags and closed the door leaving Marie sitting alone in the car.  
  
"Liar!" she shouted as she got out of the car.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Matt, I'm fine with it! Trust me!" Tammy said for the fifth time.  
  
"I don't want you to be angry. I know how you feel about Amy and I don't want to damage the friendship between you two" Matt said as he followed Tammy into the hotel bathroom.  
  
"Matt!" she screamed trying to close the door.  
  
"I've seen you naked Tam!" he laughed forcing the door open.  
  
"Matt can I take a shower? I need to relax just for fifteen minutes" she pleaded with him until he finally gave in.  
  
"Fine, but I won't date Amy again if it will make you uncomfortable" he said putting the top down on the toilet and sitting down.  
  
Tammy took off her clothes and got in the shower and turned the water on. "Matt, I told Amy I wanted you two together. If you can't be with me then Amy would be my second choice. I thought you two were meant for one another anyway, until she told me you had feelings for me".  
  
"She told me about that. She knew how I felt about you even before I did. I was so crazy about you. I guess I always will be. You gave me a beautiful son who's actually looking more like me everyday. I used to try to picture what our kids would look like. Our genes match pretty well, of course I didn't expect you to give my brother a kid at the same time. You are an amazing woman! You made me a father and an uncle all on my birthday" he laughed as he pulled the shower curtain back.  
  
"Matt!" she yelled grabbing the shower curtain and accidentally scratching his hand. He stepped into the shower with his shirt and shorts on. "Your clothes are getting wet," she said looking at him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"I guess I need to take them off then," he said pulling off his shorts and underwear and tossing them on the floor soon to be followed by his shirt. "I still want you," he said cornering her in the back of the shower.  
  
"Matt, I need to call and check on the kids," she said trying to control her shaking voice. "I told Erica that I'd call tonight"  
  
"Erica is their nanny. She has things under control. I called to check on the kids not even an hour ago. Anything else you need to do? Any other excuses for me not to make love to you right now?" he asked putting his hands on the tile trapping her between him and the wall of the shower. "Kiss me Angelface" he said leaning towards her.  
  
"Matt?" she said holding his face close to hers.  
  
"Yes baby?" he said through half closed eyes.  
  
"Fuck me hard" she demanded as she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him aggressively.  
  
*************************  
  
Jay, Rikishi, and Jeff were walking down the hall when they saw Dwayne heading towards them from the hotel elevator.  
  
"What's up man!" Jay shouted.  
  
"Oh, it's you jabroni!" Dwayne laughed shaking his hand.  
  
"What's up Rocky?" Jeff said laughing. "Naw, seriously man, you came back and put on a good show tonight. Much respect".  
  
"Thanks Hardy. How is your son doing?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Oh man, don't get him started. He has photos and everything" Jay frowned looking at Dwayne.  
  
Jeff laughed "He's coming along just fine. Has a head full of light sandy brown hair, and has my green eyes, and little lips like his mama" he said pulling out a photo.  
  
"Awww he is just too handsome. I haven't seen the twins in a few months since I left to go do my movie" Dwayne said smiling at the pictures.  
  
"Yea, I know" Jeff said.  
  
"Oh yes! Yes! Fuck me harder!" was heard coming from the room they were standing outside of talking.  
  
"What the hell?" Rikishi said putting his ear against the door.  
  
"Scoot over " Jay said as he put his ear up to the door as well.  
  
"Oh baby! Yea! Ride that dick!" said a male's voice from inside of the room.  
  
"Damn!" Dwayne said. "Somebody tearing that pussy up" he laughed as they continued to hear moans and groans coming from the room.  
  
"I know those screams anywhere" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Damn! It sounds like he's killing her in there" Rikishi laughed as he tried to push his ear closer to the door.  
  
"Man, stop breathing so hard, I'm trying to hear" Jay whispered trying to cover Rikishi's mouth.  
  
"Why are you guy's listening to my brother have sex?" Jeff laughed out loud.  
  
"Matt can put it down like that?" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Shit, I can tap that ass better than he could" Jeff said bragging and then catching himself before saying too much.  
  
"Who is that in there with him?" Jay asked excitedly.  
  
"I can't say man" Jeff said giggling.  
  
"Come on man, we won't tell" Dwayne said crossing his heart.  
  
"Yea, we all know he's not with Tammy anymore," said Rikishi.  
  
"I heard he was dating Amy again," Jay said eyeing Jeff.  
  
"That's definitely not Amy's moan, she's more of a heavy breather" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Come on, tell us" Dwayne asked again full of curiosity.  
  
"Is he serious about this chick because I'd love to hear that when I'm laying the pipe?" Jay asked.  
  
"Why, you want to tap it next?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"Hell yea, with lungs like that she'd keep me hard!" Jay exclaimed.  
  
"You guys are so nasty," Jeff said. "None of you guys recognize that voice? Wait a minute, she's about to cum. You've got to hear this" Jeff said getting up close to the door.  
  
"Dammnnn!" whispered Rikishi and Dwayne at the same time causing them to look at one another and bust out laughing.  
  
"I need a blowjob in the worst fucking way now," said Jay grabbing his crotch. "Shit, you think that Stephanie will suck my cock for me? I need to go call Trish," he said looking at Jeff.  
  
"Hey, I have no idea. Anything's possible" Jeff said as he watched Dwayne listening at the door. He really didn't recognize her moans. Matt and I were wrong. She'd never been with Dwayne in a sexual way. Hmm, he even thought Dwayne had fucked her after he did. He'd always felt that they were too close for his comfort. Damn, his dick was getting harder by the minute. He thought about walking into the room and getting him a little lovin, but he remembered he and Matt's sons. Damn, he'd always get a hard dick thinking about her but he had Nora now. She was far from being virginal like her character Molly Holly. She'd snuck up on him and made him fall for her or was it just lust? He knew that once Tammy was married they'd probably never have sex again. He thought it would be Matt she married. Now Matt was back with Amy and already back in Tammy's bed. He knew how that was. She was like a drug. A drug habit you couldn't kick. They'd never be cut out of her life now that they had kids with her. He knew that killed Dwayne. Should he throw out a hint that his beloved Tammy was getting her brains fucked out by a Hardy again? Naw, he'd keep it to himself. Never know, he might be in her bed next seeing that it seems as if she couldn't get them out of her system either. Or her pussy he thought as he laughed out loud.  
  
"What?" Dwayne asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about Nora waiting for me. I need to head on back to my room," he said as he waved goodbye to all three of them.  
  
"Aight" Dwayne said turning to walk to his room two doors down.  
  
Just then the door swung open to the room Rikishi and Jay were walking away from. Matt stepped into the hallway fixing his shorts.  
  
"What's up guys?" he said as he closed the door gently.  
  
"Nothing, heading to our rooms before a night of partying" Rikishi said elbowing a snickering Jay in the ribs.  
  
"I hear you" Matt said walking towards Dwayne.  
  
"What up Dwayne?" Matt said appearing to be in a good mood.  
  
"You seem to be happy tonight. Somebody must have gotten a little poon-tang pie tonight. I mean, you got that I just got some poon-tang pie swagger to your walk" Dwayne teased.  
  
"Hey, a man never brags" Matt said heading to the elevators.  
  
"Hey, if your headed to the bar I can join you in about 20 minutes" Dwayne said to Matt.  
  
"Naw, I'm headed down to the store. Need some condoms" Matt said.  
  
"Hold up, I got some. How many you need?" Dwayne asked opening his wallet and taking out 2 condoms only to look up and see Matt holding up 5 fingers. "Damn! Play on playa" he said giving him the extra condoms.  
  
"Thanks man" Matt said heading back to the room.  
  
Dwayne turned back to his room and slid the card through the slot just as Amy and Marie came around the corner chatting loudly.  
  
"Hey Dwayne, you seen Matt?" Amy asked as Marie kept walking and stopped outside the door Matt had just entered.  
  
"Whoa! Marie!" he said walking a few paces. "Where are you going?" he asked nervously looking at Amy.  
  
"To talk to Tammy," she said pointing towards the door.  
  
"Yea, we were going to go get some drinks," Amy said.  
  
"Well, she left about 10 minutes ago" he lied. "You guys may be able to find her in the bar already" he said eyeing Marie.  
  
"Thanks" Marie said pulling Amy towards the elevators staring at Dwayne oddly.  
  
"Umm, Amy!" Dwayne called out to her before she got on the elevator.  
  
"Yea?" she answered.  
  
"I heard rumors that you and Matt are back together, is that true?" he said cracking a fake smile.  
  
"Yes it is. We realized we still had feelings for each other but we're taking it slow" she said as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Dwayne entered his room, closed the door and threw the bag on the floor. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit!" he shouted as he kicked his bag across the room. He was with her. He was fucking her right now with condoms he'd given him. "Get a grip Dwayne" he said out loud as he lay across the bed. He refused to cry. He was too hard for that. He wasn't a punkass bitch. Why did she do stupid shit? Why in the fuck did he care? He hadn't gotten to talk to her tonight. That's when he saw her kissing him. He figured the rumors that they had called it quits weren't true. Now it was confirmed. He had to accept the fact that she was no longer the perfect little girl he saw her as a few years ago. He needed to cut her out of his life. He had enough drama in his life from Dany. "Fuck you Tammy! Fuck you for making me care about your ass!" he shouted. "Bitch!" he mumbled as he rolled over and went to sleep fully clothed.  
  
***************************  
  
"Wake up Angel" Matt said as he placed a rose under Tammy's nose.  
  
"Umm, something smells good" she smiled.  
  
"I ordered breakfast," Matt said as he leaned down and placed a long kiss on her lips.  
  
"Are you going to eat with me?" she said crawling across the bed to pick up a piece of toast off the plate.  
  
"I've already eaten," he said sitting next to her. "How are we going to let each other go completely?" he asked sadly.  
  
"Well, you're going to be dating Amy, so this won't be happening again. I'll start dating again. Of course CJ and CM will have to approve" she said as she offered him a piece of toast.  
  
"Thanks" Matt said popping the toast into his mouth. "The next guy your with will definitely have to accept my son and nephew" Matt said grabbing the toast out of her hand before pouncing on her and biting her on the neck.  
  
"Ouch Matt! Stop!" she giggled. "That's my spot!" she groaned as he started to suck on her neck. "You are so bad Matthew Hardy," she said as she pulled him down onto her.  
  
"You like it when I'm bad" he said as he entered her.  
  
****************************  
  
Tammy had just stepped out of the shower when she heard someone banging on the door. Getting annoyed at the excessive knocking she jerked the door open coming face to face with Dwayne.  
  
"Dwayne, good morning. I was in the shower, which is why I didn't hear you" she said as he pushed past her walking into the middle of the room.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hardy?"  
  
"He's not here," she said looking perplexed.  
  
"He was last night. I saw him leave this room last night. He was going to get condoms! To fuck you! My dumb ass gave him the condoms to fuck you with" he laughed and fell back on the couch.  
  
"Why are you so mad?" she asked flabbergasted by his attitude.  
  
"Some of the guys heard you two going at it like fucking animals" Dwayne started.  
  
"Oh my God! Who?" she said covering her mouth.  
  
"Jay, Kishi, Jeff, and I" he said looking fatigued.  
  
"Did they know it was me?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"Now that I think about it I think Jeff did. He didn't tell anyone. Jay wanted to screw the woman making all the sex noises," he said revolted by the memory of them outside the door.  
  
"Were you listening too?" she said smiling as she stood over him in her robe.  
  
"A woman moaning and groaning doesn't faze me," he said coolly.  
  
"Oh, that's right. You've had many women in your past. Hearing me making sexy sounds definitely wouldn't turn you on" she said pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She turned and looked at him and noticed he was embarrassed. "Did I turn you on too Dwayne?" she asked just to fuck with his mind.  
  
"Hell no! I mean when I didn't know who you were at first! Maybe a little bit. Trust me, if I knew it was you I wouldn't have even listened" he said becoming angrier.  
  
"You really don't see me as a woman with wants and needs do you?' she said sitting in his lap.  
  
"I know you're a woman. I'm just disappointed in the things you've been doing lately" Dwayne explained.  
  
"Like what? Having a threesome like you've had so many times. Dating two brothers just like you dated two sisters and their cousin. Only thing I did differently is that I didn't marry either one of my son's fathers whereas you happened to marry your daughter's mother even though it didn't last. Did I leave anything out?" she inquired.  
  
Dwayne looked at her as if she was a stranger. She really had just called him out. He came to tell her off and she'd beat him to the punch. "Look, I know I've done my dirt. I just don't know what you saw in the Hardy Boyz. You could have picked better guys to have kids with".  
  
"Dwayne are you jealous of Matt and Jeff? The reason I ask is because I get the feeling that you felt as if I was always choosing them over you. I'm asking you now, do you have feelings for me?" she asked curiously.  
  
Dwayne's heart pounded in his chest as he tried to control his voice. "Girl, stop talking crazy! I look at you like a sister shit! Get off my damn lap" he said standing up almost pushing her on the floor.  
  
"Dwayne, I was just kidding!" she laughed trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"That shit wasn't funny!" he said smiling. "Girl, you were starting to scare me," he said walking over and hugging her. He bent to kiss her on the cheek just as she turned her head to look at him causing their lips to touch. They let their lips linger together for a few seconds before being jolted back into reality from the knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Dwayne asked still holding Tammy in his arms.  
  
Marie pushed the door open finding them in each other's arms. They quickly pulled away. "Please, don't stop on my account" she stood there smiling at them.  
  
"We were just hugging goodbye," Tammy said instantly.  
  
"That's what they call it today huh?" she said. "So, who were you with last night?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"No one" Tammy said cutting her eyes over at Dwayne.  
  
"Hmm, let me see. Amy and I hung out all night. She called Matt's cell phone all throughout the night and got no answer. Plus, I heard about the loud people having sex in room 1235, and guess what?" Marie said swinging the door open pointing to the numbers 1235 on Tammy's room door.  
  
"Could have been someone in the rooms next to me" Tammy said trying to play it cool.  
  
"Oh really?" Marie said taking out her cellphone and dialing a number. A few seconds later a cellphone started ringing far away. Marie followed the ringing into the bedroom where a cellphone was ringing from under one of the pillows. Marie turned to Tammy and Dwayne and said, "This morning Matt told Amy he'd misplaced his cellphone. Now my guess is that this cellphone I'm holding up to my ear will have the same person on it as the one here under the pillow in a few seconds" she explained as she answered the phone. "Hello? Is Matt there? Who is this? Ooh you know you have a sexy voice," she said talking to herself on both ends of the phones. Dwayne took Matt's phone out of her hand not being able to control his laughter.  
  
"Marie your ass is too damn crazy" Dwayne laughed hard just as Matt knocked on the already opened door.  
  
"Hey Angelface, I think I left my phone here when I came by last night for a little while," Matt said trying to keep their night together between he and Tammy.  
  
"Oh this must be it" Dwayne said waving the phone in the air. "Found it under the pillow, you know, close to where you were last with the condoms you got from me last night" he said sarcastically handing him the phone.  
  
"Tam, walk me to the door" Matt said grabbing her by the arm. "It's all over the hotel about the loud couple in room 1235. I want you to go on and check out. No one needs to know it was your room. Only a few of the guys knows I was the guy but they have no idea that I was with you. Our business is ours alone. I'll call you later," he said kissing her on the lips just as Dwayne walked into the living room.  
  
She turned and saw Dwayne standing there shaking his head as Matt left. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'll see you later," he said pushing past her out the door.  
  
"Girl, you have pissed him off!" Marie laughed chewing on a piece of bacon off the tray.  
  
"He'll get over it" Tammy said closing the door.  
  
***************************  
  
Friday  
  
Tammy placed the twins in their playpen just as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Dwayne standing there looking so handsome holding Simone and their overnight bags.  
  
"Hi Monie!" Tammy said taking Simone from Dwayne's arms as he set the bags down.  
  
"What's going on?" Dwayne said stepping into the living room and walking over to the playpen to tickle CM and CJ causing them to laugh.  
  
"Just about to play a game with CJ and CM, did you bring the movies?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! I even got a few for us," he said looking a little mischievous.  
  
She placed Simone into a separate playpen and turned to Dwayne. "What kind of movies?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"A really good one that I know you'll love" he said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Let me see" she said reaching for the DVD.  
  
He put it over his head knowing that at 5'5 she couldn't reach it. "No, you have to wait" he said palming her face playfully as she tried to jump up higher.  
  
"Stop Dwayne!" she said tickling him causing him to put his arm down allowing her to grab one of the movies. She looked at it and laughed out loud.  
  
"Scorpion King? Dwayne you are going to force me to watch your movie?" she said smiling up at him.  
  
"You don't want to see me running around half naked and glistening?" he questioned making his pecs jump before sitting down on the couch.  
  
"No, but I'll watch it since nothing of interest is coming on cable tonight" she said handing Simone and the twins graham crackers off of the tray on the table. "What else you've got?" she said sitting down next to him and grabbing a blanket to cover up with.  
  
"Scary Movie 2 and an early copy of this horror movie called The Ring" he said setting them one the table.  
  
"Ooh sounds good. Wanna watch something on cable before we start Lilo and Stitch?" she said handing him the control. She laid back and noticed Dwayne pulling some of her blanket over him as they sat and watched TV.  
  
After they'd watched Lilo and Stitch, eaten and put the kids to sleep they decided to look at The Ring. Tammy had to admit it was scary. She wouldn't want to pop a tape in the VCR for awhile. She covered her face with the blanket only to have Dwayne pull it down and grab her head forcing her to look at the scary parts. After the movie they talked and fell asleep. In the middle of the night she was awakened by something heavy on her chest. She opened her eyes to see that Dwayne had crawled from his end of the couch and gotten behind her. His arm was around her as he used her chest for a pillow. She started to wake him up but she was too sleepy, besides it felt good having him this close. She felt safe.  
  
Dwayne knew she felt him lying on her chest. He couldn't help himself. She looked so sweet sleeping at the end of the couch. Before he knew it he'd climbed over to her end and was lying beside her. He was just about to kiss her when she started to wake up. He closed his eyes and pretended to be sleep. Damn! The only times over the years he ever got to kiss her was while she was asleep. The one time she'd awakened he pretended he'd come across the hall to her room to check on her and was about to give her a goodnight kiss. She'd believed him. Why couldn't he tell her he was attracted to her? It wasn't love. It was lust. That's all it was. He just wanted the pussy. Like with all the others. Had to be. That's all he thought about when she came across his mind lately. He could feel her breathing increase as he snuggled closer against her chest. Maybe they could just fuck and get it out of their systems. He pulled his arm up under her right breast and let it glide innocently across it grazing her nipple. He felt her heart beating faster as she took a deep breath. He felt her hand come up to his head. Was she rubbing his head? Was she awake? He was scared to look. He had to take a chance. He looked up at her and kissed her softly on the lips. She mumbled something he couldn't understand. He kissed her again and she responded. He cupped her breast and pinched her nipple through the shirt she was wearing. He felt her nipple harden as he continued to squeeze her breast. He deepened the kiss as she adjusted herself to hold his face as she pulled on his bottom lip and sucked it gently. He felt his cock getting harder as she sucked his lip. She started to suck on his tongue causing a groan to escape from his throat. Damn, she was trying to pull him into her. His dick was straining against his pajama pants begging to be released and relieved. Should he stop before they do something they'll both regret?  
  
What am I thinking? He was so fucking hard. Once we get undressed there would be no turning back she thought to herself. He felt so good. Did she want to go here with Dwayne of all people? Would this ruin their relationship? She knew one thing, she wanted him inside her. But this was Dwayne! This would be like incest. This would be. Oh my God! He is hitting my spot. No, she had to get a grip. God she was so wet. Pussy throbbing and aching for his cock to fill it. He was pulling her pajama shorts down. He was surprised she wasn't wearing any panties. He started rubbing between her legs as she pulled his pajama pants down and pulled his cock out. God! He's fucking huge! 11 inches maybe? Oh the pain she thought to herself. He was rubbing his index finger along her slit letting it slide in and out. Dwayne actually knew what he was doing! She'd have never thought he was this good. She spit on her hand and started to jerk his cock slowly until he started pushing against her hand harder causing her to jerk harder. He was starting to moan louder. Damn he was so sexy!  
  
Fuck! She was about to make him cum before he even got in her. He had to calm down! He was acting like this was his first time getting some poon- tang. He pulled her hand from around him and kissed her deeply. No words were being spoken. They just knew. He slid between her legs and just enjoyed the warmth that was about to envelop him. He wanted to taste her so badly. He raised up and stuck his finger in her wet juicy cunt and then put his finger in his mouth. He had to have her right now. He pushed against her trying to enter her wet slit. He was too big. His cock kept on bending and sliding down her slit. He was starting to get frustrated. He placed the head of his cock at her entrance and kissed her. As they kissed deeper the more his cock slid into her. Jesus, she felt so good around him. He raised up to balance himself over her as she kissed his chest and licked his right nipple while pinching the left one. Oh yea, this was about to get good he smiled as he pulled her into another kiss. First stroke and he knew he never wanted to pull out. He paused as his cock started to throb and expand inside of her causing her to moan against his arm as she grabbed his right wrist with both of her hands. Second stroke, they should have done this together year's ago. Third stroke, she was contracting around him as if her pussy was begging him to go deeper. Damn, she had some good pussy. He knew she was adapting to him where he could start stroking that pussy like he wanted to do for so long. He wanted to make that pussy purr. Fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh stroke..  
  
"Daddy!" cried Simone from upstairs.  
  
They both froze looking at each other as Dwayne and Tammy for the first time in the past half-hour. He raised up and pulled out of her causing them both to groan at the same time. He slowly got up, pulled his pajama pants up and turned to walk away heading upstairs to check on Simone. Tammy got up and headed upstairs and peeped in the boy's room. They were sleeping soundly. She went to her room and locked the door. What had they just done? How could she face him in the morning?  
  
**********************  
  
The Next Morning 8 a.m.  
  
Tammy had just gotten back to sleep at 7 a.m. due to Caleb crying out and needing his diaper changed. She now wished she'd let their nanny Christy stay for the weekend. That way her and Dwayne wouldn't have went as far as they did last night. They were starting to have sex. She couldn't believe how good he felt inside of her. Just then there was tapping on her door. Dwayne? She opened the door and saw Simone sitting on the floor outside the door.  
  
"Hi baby" she said picking her up.  
  
"Eat" Simone told her. She laughed and took her downstairs to the kitchen. She took out some fruity pebbles and poured them into a small bowl and added milk. She gave Simone a spoon and sat at the table to help her eat her cereal. She noticed Simone wanted to feed herself. Yea, she was definitely Dwayne's child she laughed to herself. She was so beautiful. Tammy rubbed her cheeks and smiled. One day she wanted to have a little girl. She'd love to comb hair and dress up a little girl. Maybe twin girls to dress them identical.  
  
"Good" Simone said in her baby voice causing Tammy to rub her on the head trying to put her untamed hair back in place.  
  
"Yes they are good," Tammy said as Simone put some cereal on the spoon and offered her some. Simone was just pulling the spoon out of Tammy's mouth as Dwayne came down the back stairs holding CJ and CM.  
  
"Stop eating my baby's cereal" he laughed as he sat the twins in their high chairs.  
  
"She offered me some" Tammy said trying not to look at him.  
  
"Well, what's for breakfast?" he said looking at different jars of baby food. "I don't know about you guys but I'd rather have some apples and cinnamon oatmeal," he said looking at CJ and CM.  
  
Tammy watched as he made the oatmeal and sat down with the bowls and spoons. He sat there and fed both CJ and CM with no problem, they both really seemed to like him. This was too weird. They were acting like a family or something. Dwayne was looking at her as she took Simone over to the sink to wash her hands. She was uncomfortable with him watching her. She decided to take Simone upstairs to give her a bath, dress her and comb her hair. By the time she was dressing her Dwayne came in with the twins.  
  
"What do you have planned next weekend?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Matt will have the boys next weekend. He's taking them to the zoo" Tammy said resnapping a barrette Simone had pulled off while putting her shirt on.  
  
"Will they be in Cameron?" he asked as he put the boys on the bed behind her.  
  
"No, he's going to stay here for the weekend. He'll fly out on Monday with me for Raw" she answered wishing she hadn't told him so much.  
  
"Oh that sounds nice," he said as he headed out the room. "Oh, by the way something came up so I'll be going home tonight. Dany wants to do something with her parents and she wants Simone to be with her" he said walking across the hall to his room.  
  
"Okay" Tammy said but he was already closing the door.  
  
Later that evening as she walked he and Simone to the door he turned and hugged her like they always did when they said goodbye except that he kept his body away from hers. There was a space between them as if he didn't want to touch her. He pulled away quickly and took Simone out to the truck. When he came back to get his bag from her she tried to kiss him goodbye but he turned his cheek to her.  
  
"Dwayne about last night." she started before he cut her off.  
  
"Last night was a mistake. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry we went too far. I promise you it won't happen again," he said turning and heading for the truck.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" she thought to herself. He just brushed me off as if last night was nothing. Maybe it wasn't to him. She'd felt something. She closed the door and looked over at CJ and CM as they tried to sing to the TV along with the guy from Blues Clues. "You guys really liked Dwayne," she said out loud. "I think I like him too"  
  
Dwayne closed the door and checked Simone's car seat before looking at Tammy closing the door. What the hell was he thinking? He had fucked up in a major way. They'd crossed the line last night. He had to lie about going home tonight. He'd call Marie or Kathy for a place for them to crash tonight. He couldn't be around her. Soon as he was about to open up to her she mentioned one of the Hardly Boyz. He laughed to himself. That was a good nickname for them. He was cool with Matt but just the idea that he got with her before him pissed him off. Jeff on the other hand, was a weird freak. He tapped that before anybody. How he pulled that off he'll never know. Jeff was brave though. That fool would try to fight anybody. He had to admit he was a little jealous of them. They were good athletes just like he was. They were even good fathers. Matt, he wasn't surprised because he was always responsible. Jeff, he was totally shocked. She'd be with Matt next weekend. They were probably still sleeping together. He and Dany still hooked each other up on occasion. Now he knew why Matt and Jeff couldn't get enough of her. He'd felt her warmth. The sensual way she did things. She made him want to scream. He wished they could have finished what they'd started. Her door was locked when he tried to go into her room to pick up from where they'd left off. He thought he must have scared her but then she tried to kiss him a minute ago. What did she want from him? What did he want from her? He knew he was addicted now. He wasn't the type of man to be addicted to anything. This was going to be hard. Hard to pretend like last night never happened. He could admit that he enjoyed yesterday. He liked playing with CJ and CM. He was actually touched by how quickly Simone took to Tammy. It was like they were a family or something.  
  
"Simone, did you like Aunt Tammy" he asked looking back at her.  
  
"Nice, Daddy. Like her" Simone said holding her teddy bear.  
  
"Daddy thinks he likes her too," he said as he drove out of the driveway.  
  
*****************************  
  
WWF Backlash: 04-21-02  
  
"Jeff you seem to be in a lot of pain is all I'm saying" Tammy said with concern.  
  
"I can handle it!" he argued.  
  
"Listen to us, stick to less aerial maneuvers" Amy fussed.  
  
"She's right Jeff. I worry about you. You seem different lately," Tammy said before noticing Amy shaking her head to leave it alone.  
  
"Different how? I don't cater to your needs like I used to? You should have thought about that before you dumped me for my fucking brother!" Jeff yelled as he stomped out the office and slammed the door.  
  
"What the hell?" was all Tammy could get out before he left.  
  
"I tried to warn you. He's like this with everyone lately. It's like he's mad at the world" Amy said.  
  
"How does Matt feel about it?" Tammy asked folding her arms.  
  
"Matt is tired of getting him to work on time. It's like he's lost his passion or something," Amy said heading into the hallway.  
  
"I'll look into what's going on with him," Tammy said.  
  
"Are we going to practice tomorrow?" Amy asked as Benoit passed by the door.  
  
"Shh! Yes, we'll work out tomorrow" she whispered to Amy.  
  
"I don't get it. Why are you keeping this from Matt and Jeff again?" Amy asked.  
  
"Because I don't want them to worry about me. I'll see you later" she told Amy before closing her office door.  
  
Later on that night Tammy lay back on the couch watching the monitor as Jeff kicked Brock and tried to fight back, but he slammed him back into the turnbuckle. He whipped him again and Jeff hit a moonsault. He went for the Swanton and hit it but only got a 2-count on Lesnar. Tammy knew Jeff wasn't thinking straight. He was too wild and out of control. She knew he was truly frustrated when Jeff went to the outside and got a chair. He brought it into the ring and swung at Lesnar and he caught Jeff and slammed him down on his head. Brock then hit repeated powerbombs and then got more momentum and hit another. Tammy knew the match was pretty much over when Amy didn't even try to interfere. The referee then stopped the match and awarded the victory to Lesnar. Jeff was definitely on a path to destruction. She had no way of helping him through what he was feeling.  
  
"Hey yo! What are you doing?" Scott Hall asked as he walked into the office.  
  
"Nothing much. What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, trying to maintain until my buddy Nash comes back" Scott said propping his feet up on the desk just as Chris Jericho walked past Tammy's office and stopped and walked in.  
  
"Hey Tammy, we need to talk" Chris said standing with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Umm, Scott could you excuse us" Tammy said standing.  
  
"Oh sure. Thanks for giving me a great story. I'll be in touch," Scott said as he walked towards Jericho. "Bye Jeric-Ho!" he laughed and walked out the door.  
  
"Bye washed up has been!" Chris shouted down the hall and closed the door. He turned with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Chris! That was mean" Tammy grinned sitting back in her chair.  
  
"Hey, he had it coming! Enough about Jerky, you free tonight?" he asked as he walked around to her side of the desk.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" she asked.  
  
"A little dinner and dancing" he suggested.  
  
"I can deal with that. See you later?" she told him as he continued staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Anything else?" she asked.  
  
"A little kiss?" he asked sitting on her desk.  
  
"Later, and that's only if you show me a good time" she warned.  
  
"We'll have fun," he said rubbing his beard.  
  
"Okay, until then" she said trying to push him off her desk.  
  
"You're going to make me work hard aren't you?" he grinned.  
  
"Is there any other way?" she teased.  
  
"Oh, there are many ways. I'll see you later," he said as he backed away from her opening his shirt and rubbing on his stomach and then pinching his nipples. "Tempted yet?" he grinned.  
  
"Very" she laughed as he walked out the door. "This will be very interesting" she muttered to herself.  
  
******************************  
  
"Matt I'm tired. I'm ready to leave!" Amy shouted over the loud music.  
  
"I'm trying to keep an eye on Jeff!" he shouted back.  
  
"Let him party! He's an adult!" she screamed back hoping he could hear her. "I'm going to the restroom!" Amy said as she left the dance floor.  
  
"Hey Matt, what's up with Jeff?" Adam asked as Jeff continued dancing wildly with a group of women.  
  
"Rebellion! He never did it as a teenager" Matt said sipping on his beer.  
  
"Damn! He's tripping" Adam said with concern. "Want another beer?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll get you one since I'm heading over to the bar" he told Adam as he walked over to the bar.  
  
***************************  
  
"Having fun?" Chris shouted in Tammy's ear.  
  
"Definitely! Dinner was great!" she shouted as the music switched over to "Gotta Get Thru This" by Daniel Bedingfield.  
  
"Come here girly!" Chris shouted as Tammy started grinding on him. She was dancing so sensual that he stopped a few seconds to stare at her to believe it was actually her bending over in front of him. She rubbed her ass all up against his crotch. He realized that maybe she was tipsy from the drinks they'd had at dinner. He grabbed her around the waist and started grinding against her ass, spanking it, as he became more aroused.  
  
"God you're freakin hot baby!" he shouted in her ear. She turned around and kissed him passionately. She pulled away smiling and pulled him up onto the stage of the club. She started twirling around and caressing her body slowly as she swayed to the music. She grinded her hips as she threw her arms around Chris's shoulders. "This was going to be a hell of a night," he thought to himself with a smile on his face.  
  
*************************  
  
"Here's your beer man" Matt said handing Adam his beer as Adam swore under his breath.  
  
"What?" Matt asked following his eyes to the dance floor as Tammy bent over and Chris started to spank her ass.  
  
"Dude! She is fucking hot!" Adam grinned bobbing his head to the music.  
  
"Man, she's fucking drunk! She never danced like that for me!" Matt exclaimed as he saw Jeff stop dancing as Tammy pulled Chris onto the stage and started to caress her body sensually.  
  
"What the fuck?" Jeff mouthed to Matt pointing at the stage.  
  
"I'm going to go get her," Matt said just as Amy returned to the table.  
  
"Oh man! Go Tammy!" she shouted loudly between laughing.  
  
"Let her have some fun" Adam said. "It's just Chris dude. It's cool," Adam said motioning to Jay and Shane Helms as they arrived at the club.  
  
"Diz-amn! Is that Tammy?" Shane asked as she turned away from Chris and grinded against him as she squatted down and came back up.  
  
"No way!" Jay grinned as he stepped closer to the dance floor.  
  
"Yes way!" Matt said as he took a swig of his beer.  
  
*************************  
  
"I love how you dance" Chris said as "Rock Your Body" by Justin Timberlake blared through the speakers.  
  
"I love the way you move too Jericho," she said as she hugged him and put her leg between his and grinded slowly against him. Chris grabbed her head and kissed her. The kiss deepened until they forgot everyone else in the room. He slid his tongue into her mouth as she welcomed him by gently sucking on his tongue. They pulled away breathing heavily staring into each other's eyes. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist as she ran her fingers through his wavy blond hair as he leaned down and kissed her hungrily.  
  
"You want to leave?" Chris asked pulling her in for another kiss while grabbing her ass.  
  
"I'm ready," she said leaning against him taking in the scent of his cologne. "You smell so good" she told him.  
  
"So do you" he said running his hands along her neck.  
  
"So, if we leave what do you want to do?" she asked.  
  
"Talk?" he answered sarcastically.  
  
"We can definitely talk" she laughed pulling him towards the exit.  
  
*****************************  
  
"What the fuck?" Jeff said walking over to the table.  
  
"I know!" Matt said taking another drink.  
  
"She is all over him," Jeff said angrily.  
  
"When did she hook up with Chris?" Matt asked.  
  
"Jay, Adam, and I saw them kiss back at Wrestlemania" Amy said starting to get annoyed at how Jeff and Matt were acting.  
  
"You knew?" Matt asked swinging around looking at Adam and Jay.  
  
"It's nothing serious or he would have told us," Adam shouted.  
  
"Yea, Chris isn't the type to date someone we dated, well. accept for Amy but that doesn't count" Jay said confidently.  
  
"Damn! Man, they're kissing!" Shane yelled pointing.  
  
"I didn't think they were serious," Adam shouted shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Neither did I. Remind me to keep Trish away from him" said Jay.  
  
"Is he palming her ass?" Matt asked walking closer to the dance floor.  
  
"Matt let it go. You two aren't together anymore" Amy reminded him.  
  
"She's still the mother of our kids" Jeff said following Matt to the exit as Chris and Tammy started to leave.  
  
"Jericho!" Matt shouted over the music.  
  
"Matt?" Tammy shouted over the music as she saw he and Jeff approaching them.  
  
"Yea, Matt. Didn't see us? I guess you were too busy bumpin and grindin with my friend" Matt said sarcastically  
  
"Man we were just having a good time," Chris said stepping in front of Tammy.  
  
"Man, why are you all in my face like you want to fight me or something?" Jeff slurred.  
  
"Look, it's not even like that. I see you two have been drinking. We were about to leave" Chris said turning to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Matt asked grabbing Tammy's arm.  
  
"To the hotel" she answered.  
  
"Your room number?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Why?" she asked looking confused.  
  
"So we can check on you to make sure you made it in okay" Matt answered staring at Chris.  
  
"Just tell them your room number sweetie" Chris said placing his hand around her waist.  
  
"3-1-6" she answered.  
  
"I'll check on you in an hour or so" Jeff said.  
  
"Okay" she said as Chris pulled her out into the parking lot.  
  
"Did I just almost get into a fight over you?" he laughed.  
  
"No, I wouldn't have let it get that far" she said getting in the car.  
  
"So, I guess they'll be checking on you in a little bit" he said driving out the parking lot.  
  
"Yea but they won't find me" she grinned.  
  
"Why not?" he asked confused.  
  
"Room 3-1-6? Austin 3:16?" she laughed.  
  
"Oh! You're bad. We can always go to my room" he suggested caressing her knee.  
  
"Sounds good to me" she said leaning over on his shoulder.  
  
******************************  
  
"Who is it!" Marie shouted sliding into her robe. She snatched the door open to see Matt and Jeff standing at the door.  
  
"Is Tammy here?" Jeff asked as Brock Lesnar appeared naked in the hallway behind Marie.  
  
"What's up Brock?" Matt smiled as he nodded and walked back to the bedroom.  
  
"No, try her room" she said trying to close the door.  
  
"She didn't check in last night," Matt said causing her to open the door.  
  
"What do you mean?" Marie asked letting them in.  
  
"She was with Jericho last night. They were all over each other in the club last night" Jeff said quickly.  
  
"Kissing and shit" Matt said frowning.  
  
"Tammy and Chris? Chris Jericho?" Marie said smiling.  
  
"This isn't funny," Matt said.  
  
"We want to make sure that she's okay," Jeff said sitting on the sofa next to her briefcase moving papers to the side.  
  
"Well, I don't know what to tell you guys. Maybe they stayed somewhere else" Marie suggested.  
  
"I don't think so," Matt said disagreeing.  
  
"Maybe she's right. Let's go Matt" Jeff said standing and grabbing him by the arm.  
  
"Alright" Matt said jerking his arm away and following Jeff out the door.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't help you" Marie said closing the door.  
  
"No problem. We'll see her later," Jeff shouted heading towards the stairs.  
  
"Say Jeff, the elevators are this way," Matt said pointing.  
  
"Jericho's room is down two floors," Jeff said opening the stairs door.  
  
"How do you know that?" Matt asked following him down the stairs.  
  
"I looked at the room numbers on a list from Marie's briefcase on the sofa" Jeff said as they got off on the 5th floor.  
  
*************************  
  
"Good morning" Chris said grinning at Tammy.  
  
"Morning. How long have you been up?" she asked.  
  
"Since about 9:30. It's a little after 10. You hungry?" he asked pushing her hair from her face.  
  
"A little. Then again I'm starving," she said as her stomach started growling.  
  
"We worked up quite an appetite. I bet you're a Jerico-holic now?" he grinned.  
  
"Yes we did! Last night was fun," she said blushing.  
  
"We definitely have to do this again," he said kissing her neck.  
  
"I never thought you were so romantic. You were so gentle. So unlike the person you let everyone else see" she grinned caressing his face.  
  
"Don't tell anyone. You may ruin my bad boy image" he laughed.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me" she grinned leaning over and kissing Chris as he pulled her over on top of him.  
  
"You feel so good. You're so soft. You have the smoothest skin," he said running his hand over her arms as he pulled her in for a kiss. He rolled over on top of her and made slow passionate love to her. They lay in each other's arms an hour later snuggling and enjoying each other's company just as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Chris said getting up and pulling on his boxers and headed over to the door. "Yea!" he said opening the door coming face to face with Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Where the fuck is she?" Matt said pushing past him to see Tammy scrambling to cover herself. Matt's heart skipped a beat. His whole world was ripped apart. "Angelface?" he whispered before throwing his hands up and backing up and leaving.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Jericho shouted as he followed him down the hall to the elevators.  
  
"Get up and put your fucking clothes on" Jeff said picking up her clothes and throwing them on the bed as he paced back and forth with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" she asked embarrassed as she grabbed her bra and panties.  
  
"You slept with Jericho? Why would you do that?" Jeff asked sadly.  
  
"I'm single Jeff! You and Matt are sleeping with Nora and Amy" she reminded him.  
  
"Get dressed" Jeff said walking over to the door.  
  
"Sweetie, you okay?" Chris asked as he walked back into the room as she put her clothes on.  
  
"She will be once she gets out of here," Jeff said staring at Chris.  
  
"Now wait just a minute! She's an adult. She can make decisions on her own. Tammy, I want you to stay" Chris said.  
  
"I need to leave anyway. I have some work to do before I head out to the show later" she said sliding on her shoes and grabbing her travel bag.  
  
"Well, atleast call me okay?" Chris said with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Chris, I'll see you tonight" she laughed making him feel silly.  
  
"I'll see you a little later," he said walking her and Jeff to the door.  
  
"I had a good time Chris" Tammy said kissing him goodbye as Jeff looked on with disgust.  
  
"So did I" he smiled as she and Jeff headed towards the elevators.  
  
*************************  
  
"Jeff shut up!" Tammy shouted as they walked into his hotel room.  
  
"I won't! You're not listening to me when you need to be," he said grabbing her and forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Jeff, let me go! Chris and I are just having fun together," she said heading for the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"So you just plan on dating for awhile instead of settling down?" Jeff asked through the shower curtain.  
  
"Yes! I tried settling down with you and Matt and look where that got me!" she shouted as he stomped out of the bathroom. About 10 minutes later Jeff came back into the bathroom.  
  
"I want you to move back to Cameron" Jeff said causing her to pull the shower curtain back.  
  
"What?" she asked in shock.  
  
"I'm going to build another house on my property and I want you to stay there with the boys. I want my son and nephew closer to me" Jeff said.  
  
"When did you decide to do this?" she asked.  
  
"I've already started on the house, all that has to be done is for you to say yes and I'll speed up the process" he said standing there waiting for an answer from her.  
  
"I can't answer that right now. I need to think about it," she said pulling the curtain back. He pulled the curtain back staring at her.  
  
"Why couldn't you mess with someone neither Matt or I know?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Why couldn't you two mess with people outside the business? It's hard when you're around these people everyday" she answered grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself.  
  
"But Chris? Well, atleast it wasn't Shane, Jay or Adam. Well, Adam and Jay are taken" he laughed.  
  
"Yea, besides I slept with Shane a long time ago," she said squatting down to get her clothes out of her bag.  
  
"What? You slept with Shane? Sugar Shane Helms?" he said rushing over to her.  
  
"I was kidding!" she said cracking up.  
  
"Don't play with me like that," he said grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed.  
  
"Jeff quit it!" she screamed as he tickled her.  
  
"Don't play like that. Hey, if you want to date Chris then I guess I'm cool with it" he said sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Thanks Jeff. I appreciate you letting me live my life" she smiled.  
  
"I can't promise you that Matt will be as cooperative as I am. He was really hurt. I saw it on his face" Jeff told her.  
  
"I'll try to catch him before you guys go home tomorrow. I'll let him cool off" she said starting to get ready.  
  
"You're too comfortable with me" he laughed as his eyes traveled up her body.  
  
"I guess I always will be. You're my comfort zone" she smiled.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable. I'm still a man who has needs" he grinned.  
  
"Sorry" she said rushing to get dressed.  
  
"I'll see you later. I'm going to get breakfast," he said heading for the door.  
  
"Can you prepare Matt for my visit?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"I'll try sweetheart. That's all I can do is try" he said closing the door.  
  
********************************  
  
"So, is it true?" Rob asked as he sat next to Tammy in the empty arena.  
  
"Is what true?" she asked looking up from her papers.  
  
"That you're dating Jericho" Rob said.  
  
"We're just having fun by hanging out together" she said as Jericho, Kane, Brock Lesnar and Dwayne came down to the ring to practice.  
  
"So you're not dating?" Rob asked.  
  
"No, we're just enjoying each other's company" she explained.  
  
"Well that's cool. I'm glad to hear that" Rob grinned as Chris made his way up the steps and sat next to Tammy.  
  
"What's up Sweetie?" Chris asked as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Just talking to Rob" she said nodding at Rob.  
  
"Want to head out of here for some lunch?" Chris asked.  
  
"Sure" she smiled.  
  
"You talked to your friend?" Chris asked.  
  
"Umm, well not really" she said cutting her eyes at Rob.  
  
"I'll leave you two to talk" Rob said standing and walking down the steps to the ring area to watch Dwayne and Kane practice.  
  
"I tried talking to Matt about 5 minutes ago. He totally brushed me off. I told him you and I were just friends but he just pushed past me almost knocking me down," Chris said as he started to rub her right upper arm.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll talk to him and try to clear things up" she told him as he stared at her. "What?" she smiled.  
  
"Nothing. I just like looking at you" he grinned.  
  
"You're very easy on the eyes yourself Mr. Jericho" she said rubbing on his thigh.  
  
"Why don't we go to your office for a little bit" he grinned devilishly.  
  
"Why Chris, are you coming on to me?" she laughed.  
  
"Hell, is it working?" he asked as he ran his hand up her skirt.  
  
"Let me think about it" she said looking up at the ceiling like she was thinking as he slid his hand further up between her legs.  
  
"Does that help you think faster?" he whispered against her ear.  
  
"Umm, let's go," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs and heading to the back.  
  
"Tammy! Where you going?" Dwayne yelled from ringside.  
  
"To lunch!" she shouted back as Chris pulled her behind the curtain and led her to her office.  
  
*****************************  
  
WWF InsurreXtion - May 4, 2002  
  
London, England  
  
"It's been almost 3 weeks and I can't get through to Matt" Jeff said as he and Tammy sat eating lunch.  
  
"He's been avoiding me all together," she said as Trish walked in and sat next to them.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's going on?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nothing, talking about all the shopping we've got in since we got here" Jeff answered.  
  
"Oh yea, Jazz, Jackie, Molly and I found some great stuff too. So Tammy, when are you and Matt going to straighten things out?" Trish asked outright.  
  
"I don't know. He's been avoiding me. I can't force him to talk to me," Tammy said as Matt walked into the catering hall and saw them and decided to leave out. "He's going to get Callum and Caleb next weekend so maybe I'll get a chance to talk to him then," Tammy said biting into her chicken salad sandwich.  
  
"So, Jeff how is Amy? That DDT to the head by Jazz was horrible. I called her the other day but her Mom said she was resting" Trish said.  
  
"She's doing well. The neck surgery went excellent. The doctor gives her about 18 months before she can consider returning to the ring" Jeff informed them.  
  
"I sent her some flowers and plenty of her favorite snacks. I think I'll fly down and stay with her for the weekend" Tammy said.  
  
"She'll enjoy that. I know Amy is going crazy not being able to wrestle" Trish sighed as she grabbed a pickle off of Tammy's plate and ate it.  
  
******************************  
  
"So what are you saying?" Dena asked as she curled Marie's hair.  
  
"I'm saying that all men are dogs, plain and simple," Marie said.  
  
"That's not true" Tammy argued.  
  
"Umm, you shouldn't be talking after practically having sex on the dancefloor of a club with Chris" Marie scoffed.  
  
"What?" Kathy shouted almost poking Tammy in the eye with the liquid eyeliner.  
  
"Hey!" Tammy said covering her face.  
  
"Sorry!" Kathy said wiping the smudged eyeliner under her eye with a damp cloth.  
  
"You were grinding all up on Chris who?" Dena asked.  
  
"The Ayatollah of Rock N Rolla! The King of the World!" Marie sang acting like Chris.  
  
"Jericho? No way!" Kathy laughed.  
  
"She fucked him too!" Marie hooted.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Marie! You don't know what the fuck your talking about!" Tammy shouted at Marie.  
  
"Did you do Chris?" Dena asked.  
  
"I plead the Fifth Amendment" Tammy said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Oh! You did!" Kathy laughed.  
  
"Nothing wrong with tapping that!" Dena laughed. "Marie just mad because she's been friends with Chris for years and never got him in bed" Dena laughed.  
  
"Don't get me started on you! You got a man and now all of a sudden your Sally Sue homemaker!" Marie shouted.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at me because I got a man!" Dena shouted back.  
  
"That's just it! You have 1 man. You used to have four or five just like me! You agreed with me about men needing to be tamed but you ended up getting tamed. You sold out!" Marie fussed.  
  
"Calm down you two!" Kathy shouted.  
  
"You need to shut up, you get with a man for the first time in a year and get married to him and get pregnant. If you ask me it may have been a reason you two jumped up and got married so quickly. The baby may have came before the wedding!" Marie said pointing at Kathy.  
  
"Hey! This is going too far! We need to cool off before we say anything else that we may regret" Tammy said standing and walking over to Marie.  
  
"Please! You little Miss Virgin, get with one brother and end up screwing both of them. They got you involved in threesomes and shit and now you're stuck with two kids. All of you are stupid! Men came into your lives and you all lost your fucking minds!" Marie laughed hysterically as all three of them stood there looking at her as if she was a stranger.  
  
"Well, I guess we know what you really think of us" Kathy said angrily. "If I wasn't four months pregnant I'd kick your judgmental ass!" Kathy screamed.  
  
"You look at my sons as something I've been stuck with? Let me tell you something, my kids are my life! I don't need Matt or Jeff to raise my kids. Guess what? They are there. They see their kids atleast once a month whether I bring them on the road with me or they fly down to Houston for the weekend. What's your real problem with us Marie? Is it because you don't have a man?" Tammy asked in a nasty tone.  
  
"Wow Tammy! I didn't know you had a bitchy side" Marie taunted.  
  
"You're not the only one in this room who can be a bitch" Kathy told Marie.  
  
"Hold up, I have the floor now" Dena said walking across the room to face Marie.  
  
"First off, I have a good man in Bill. If you think I'm going to fuck that up to go screwing around in the streets with you then you have life fucked up!" Dena said in her face.  
  
"Why you all up in my face like you want to fight me?" Marie asked standing up in Dena's face.  
  
"What's going on up in here? I can hear you four arguing down the hall?" Jazz asked walking into the room.  
  
"Let's settle this like we did back in the day, in the ring. I'll see you three in the ring in 30 minutes. Come prepared to fight!" Marie said pushing past Jazz.  
  
***************************  
  
"Trish, I need you to be the referee in a match" Tammy said as Trish walked down to the ring.  
  
"Okay, but are you guys sure about this?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Trish, we all know how to wrestle. We learned years ago under Mark Calloway" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Undertaker?" she asked. "You never told me that!" she laughed.  
  
"That's because we never wanted to actually make wrestling our careers. We did it as a hobby" Tammy explained as Dena, Marie, Kathy, and Jazz made their way down to the ring.  
  
"Since I'm pregnant, Jazz will be wrestling in my spot" Kathy said smugly.  
  
"What?" Marie said as Jazz blew her a kiss. "She won't be on my team!" Marie fussed.  
  
"Fine, we'll wrestle a four-corners match where it's every woman for herself. For every pin you have to confess something, like always" Tammy said climbing onto the ring apron in her baggy jeans.  
  
"Ring the bell Kathy" Dena said getting in the ring against Marie.  
  
Marie and Dena ran at each other and went into a tie up where Marie pushed Dena down onto the mat. Dena jumped up and grabbed Marie by the arm for an arm drag. She then whipped her against the rope and hit her across the chest with a clothesline. She grabbed Marie by the hair and pulled her up into a spinebuster. Dena went for the cover quickly as Trish fell to the mat getting a two count before Marie kicked out.  
  
Dena looked over in the corner where Jazz was anxious to get in the ring. Dena then noticed Rob Van Dam, Matt, Jeff, Molly, Steve Austin, and Undertaker heading down to the ring. She went over and tagged Jazz in. Marie scrambled over to Tammy's corner and slapped her on the arm as a tag.  
  
"You're in!" Marie laughed jumping through the ropes as Jacqueline and Brock Lesnar walked down to the ring to watch their match.  
  
Tammy climbed through the ropes and went into a tie up with Jazz. Tammy grabbed her up into a scoop slam. Tammy grabbed Jazz and pushed her into the corner and laid into her with 5 hard chops to her chest. Jazz came out of nowhere with a clothesline on Tammy. Jazz started stomping her in the stomach. Rob stood up on the apron to stop it but Trish stopped him.  
  
"This is a match they wanted. I'm the ref. There will be no interference" Trish told him as he reluctantly jumped back down on the floor as Jerry Lawler came down and sat at the commentator's table.  
  
Jazz grabbed Tammy by her arm and whipped her into the ropes and hit her with a big boot to the face. She went for the cover but Tammy kicked out at 2.  
  
"Tag me!" Dena shouted with her hand stuck out as Jazz pounded Tammy across the back as Dwayne came down to ring.  
  
"The bitch is back!" Jazz yelled as she grabbed Tammy by the hair pulling her up.  
  
Tammy kicked her in the stomach and pulled her in for the pedigree. Tammy went for the cover but Jazz kicked out at 2. Trish threw her 2 fingers up and moved out of the way. Tammy whipped Jazz into the ropes and placed her into a swinging neckbreaker as she came off the ropes. Jazz rolled out of the ring to catch her breath. Tammy ran from across the ring and leaped over the ropes and dove right onto Jazz as she was getting up.  
  
"What the hell!" Jeff shouted looking at a shocked Matt as Tammy rolled back into the ring.  
  
"I trained Kathy, Marie, Dena, and Tammy some years ago back in Houston" Undertaker told the guys.  
  
"So she does know what she's doing?" Matt asked.  
  
"They all do" Mark laughed. "Come on! Make me proud girls!" Mark shouted clapping his hands as Jazz rolled back into the ring.  
  
Jazz kicked Tammy in the stomach and dropped Tammy across the ropes and then got her up to the top rope and went for a suplex, but Dena pulled her off. Tammy climbed up on the corner turnbuckle and hit Jazz with a Swanton Bomb. Trish got a 2 ½ count before Jazz kicked out.  
  
"She just used my move! I'm impressed," Jeff said crossing his arms as Rob and Dwayne rolled their eyes at him.  
  
"Take no prisoners!" Undertaker shouted through the ropes as Stephanie McMahon and Victoria came down to the ring and climbed up on the apron in Jazz's corner with their hands out for the tag.  
  
"Hold up! This is now a three on three match due to Jazz having two partners now," Trish shouted to everyone.  
  
"Tag Steph in!" Marie shouted as Steph begged Jazz to tag her in.  
  
Tammy went over and tagged Dena in as Jazz crawled over to tag in Victoria as JR came down to watch the match next to Jerry.  
  
Victoria ran in and clotheslined Dena and started to choke her in the middle of the ring. Trish started to count and Victoria let go and grabbed Dena's legs and catapulted her into the corner turnbuckle.  
  
"Come on Dena!" Kathy screamed clapping her hands.  
  
Dena nailed Victoria in the head, but she fired back and slammed Dena into the corner. Victoria then went up top for a high-risk move and Dena knocked her down. Dena grabbed her and whipped her off the ropes and then leveled her with a clothesline. Dena went for the pin and she kicked out. Victoria then kicked her in the stomach and whipped her off the ropes, but Dena countered and hit her with a spinebuster. Dena got on one knee and got Victoria in a headlock in the middle of the ring. Victoria finally got to her feet and broke free from Dena. She whipped Dena off the ropes and nailed a huge suplex and both were down on the mat. Dena got up and hit a reverse neckbreaker and nearly got a 3-count. She went into the corner across from Victoria and speared her as she stood up. Dena picked her up and used Goldberg's move The Jackhammer and got the 3 count on Victoria.  
  
"Well, Victoria has been eliminated from this match up. Now there's two against three. This is sure to be a real slobber knocker," JR said as Victoria rolled out the ring holding her back and continued watching the match.  
  
Steph stepped through the ropes and ran towards Dena only to be tripped and fall flat on her face. Steph stood up and Dena nailed her with the Bulldog and went for a pinfall but she kicked out. Dena hit a backbreaker and went for the pin and got a 2 count. Steph then nailed her with a set of blows and then a kick to the head that sent Dena out of the ring on her ass.  
  
"Oh Dena! You okay?" yelled Lawler. "I bet her butt is bruised JR. Hey Dena! I've got some salve that I can rub on your sore spot," he shouted as Dena slid back into the ring.  
  
"Come on Dena! Knock it up to level 2!" Undertaker yelled.  
  
Steph hit a sidekick on Dena and went for the pin, but Tammy made the save by hitting Steph in the back of the head. Dena was then tossed out of the ring by Steph, and Victoria nailed Dena in the back of the head with the ring bell and threw her back into the ring. Steph jumped on top of her and made the cover for a 3 count.  
  
"Oh you have got to be kidding me! She's loony as a pet coon. That Victoria just hit her with the ring bell King! She cheated. Get her out of here before she does anymore damage damnit!" JR complained.  
  
"Your right JR, she just hit the delectable Dena in that beautiful head of hers!" Jerry exclaimed.  
  
"Delectable?" JR asked.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry JR, I guess I'm a little horny.I mean hungry!" Jerry smiled looking on as Dwayne pulled a half-conscious Dena out of the ring. "Besides JR, cheating is only cheating when you get caught!" Lawler said. "Oh JR, here comes Marie. She's a little spitfire".  
  
Marie stepped through the ropes as Steph stared her down. Marie had the upperhand to start off as she pummeled Steph against the ropes. Steph whipped her into the ropes and clotheslined her. She climbed on top of her and started to punch Marie in the face.  
  
"Your nothing Marie! You're going to pay for going against me, you hear me?" Steph shrieked as she stood up and started to kick Marie. Steph started to parade around the ring and laid on Marie for the cover. She only got a 2 count. Marie punched Steph in the stomach and pulled her into a German suplex. Marie then dropped an elbow across Steph's chest.  
  
"Oh! That had to hurt JR. I don't think they are real anyway, but I don't think Stephanie McMahon want's to lose them" Jerry laughed.  
  
"Well, I won't touch that one with a 10 foot pole" JR said.  
  
"Hey JR, I heard that when Marie was in school she wasn't very good in history, but she was great on dates!" Jerry cackled.  
  
"Your sick! Shut up and call the match!" JR said shaking his head.  
  
"JR, you don't understand! This is great! Puppies galore! Whoohoo! Trish, you need a little help with the refereeing?" he shouted.  
  
"You're a very lonely man aren't you?" JR asked sadly.  
  
"Not right now I'm not! Whoohoo!" Jerry screamed waving at Tammy in the ring.  
  
Marie started to work Steph over with kicks in the corner until Steph knocked her out of the ring and then nailed her with a baseball slide. Marie got back into the ring and worked over Steph with chops to the chest and then hit her with the F-5 for the 3 count. Trish rolled Steph out the ring as Jazz stepped into the ring blowing a kiss to Marie.  
  
"That's my girl!" Brock Lesnar yelled as he whistled and clapped.  
  
"Come on baby! Light my fire!" Jazz yelled as her and Marie walked around sizing each other up.  
  
"Come on Marie! You can do this!" Dwayne yelled.  
  
Jazz hit Marie in the face and then hit her across the back. Jazz stomped on Marie's back and then tossed her out of the ring. She went outside and slammed Marie's head into the steel steps. Jazz threw her into the ring and went for the pin. Tammy ran in and kicked Jazz in the back of her head.  
  
"Bitch! Your ass will be next!" Jazz yelled at Tammy as she got Marie in a suplex. Marie got up groggily and hit the inside cradle and almost got the 3-count on Jazz. Jazz hit Marie causing her to fall into Tammy's corner. Tammy got the blind tag and came off the rope with a forearm on Jazz as Marie rolled out of the ring to rest. Tammy went up top and came off the turnbuckle with a leg drop. She went for the pin and only got a 2 count.  
  
"Holy shit! She did my move!" Matt shouted grabbing Jeff's shoulders.  
  
"Come on Jazz. There's a new bitch in town!" Tammy yelled in her face as she punched her in the face. Jazz punched her back as they went toe to toe. Jazz whipped Tammy into the corner but Tammy ran up onto the turnbuckle and came off with a Corkscrew Moonsault.  
  
"How the fuck did she pull off my Whisper in the Wind?" Jeff asked between breaths as he placed his hand on his chest looking at a stunned Matt, Rob and Dwayne.  
  
"Come on Tammy! You've got her where you want her!" Rob shouted as he started hitting the mat.  
  
"You gotta think! Go for the pin! " Matt shouted.  
  
Tammy went for the pin but Trish only got a 2 ½ count.  
  
"JR, that Tammy is just as crazy as those Hardy Boyz! I think she hung around them too long. She's starting to do crazy moves like that blue haired daredevil freak Jeff over there!" Jerry said.  
  
"Hey, that's my goddaughter your talking about" JR said.  
  
"Hey I like her JR, but that Jazz isn't the prettiest person in the world. She scare's me" Jerry laughed.  
  
"Well, that may be true but she's a true athlete. She can hang in there with the best of them," JR said acknowledging Jazz's talent.  
  
"I guess your right JR, she's just like all the women in this matchup, she can hang in there with the breast.I mean best of them!" Lawler laughed and waved at Trish.  
  
Tammy grabbed Jazz and got her in a reverse hammerlock, but Jazz countered and rammed her shoulder into Tammy's midsection. Tammy then countered and got Jazz back in the corner and drove her shoulder into Jazz's midsection. Jazz then bounced back and powerslammed Tammy and went for the pin in the middle of the ring, but she kicked out.  
  
"Come on Tammy!" Jacqueline yelled from ringside.  
  
"Whip her ass Tammy!" Steve Austin shouted and drank from his beer can.  
  
Jazz worked over Tammy and then belly-to-belly suplexed her over the ropes onto the outside of the ring. Jazz then got her back in the ring and in the corner, where she kicked away at her.  
  
"Come on Tammy! Fight back! Use your head Tammy!" Matt yelled as he came around to her side of the ring and stood right by her corner.  
  
Jazz grabbed Tammy and whipped her into the corner and ran right into Tammy's foot. Tammy climbed the ropes and dropped an elbow onto Jazz from the top rope and went for the cover. Trish went to the mat and got a 2 count.  
  
"Stop going up on the ropes Tammy! No high aerial maneuvers! Use the Twist of Fate! Beat her on the mat!" Matt yelled angrily as he pounded on the mat.  
  
"Boy, that Matt Hardy can be so annoying JR! He thinks he knows everything" Lawler said.  
  
"You sound like your jealous of him King" JR said.  
  
"I'm not jealous JR, I'm amazed!" Lawler said laughing.  
  
"At what?" JR asked.  
  
"At how long Tammy has put up with that Matt Hardy yelling in her ear. Wait a minute JR, how big do you think Tammy's breasts are? D? DD?" Jerry giggled.  
  
"Quite frankly I don't look at her that way. I see her as a daughter" JR said becoming disgusted with Jerry.  
  
"Hey, she's a woman. Is that a thong she's wearing JR?" Jerry asked as Tammy's black baggy jeans slid down showing the top of her hot pink thongs that matched her sports bra.  
  
"You know, I think this is the most I've ever seen you inspect a match so hard?" JR shouted.  
  
"I'm the FBI JR!" Jerry giggled.  
  
"The what?" JR said looking at him.  
  
"Female Body Inspector!" Jerry shouted as he waved at Tammy.  
  
"King, she's my gosh darn Goddaughter! For christsakes! Get a grip!" JR said annoyingly.  
  
"Okay, well let me get off of her and get on Marie. Marie! I think your puppies are falling out of your sports bra! Can I help put them back in?" he grinned and wiped the sweat from his forehead as Marie shook her chest at him. "She likes me JR! Whoohoo!"  
  
"Oh boy!" JR groaned.  
  
Tammy whipped Jazz into the rope and then nailed her with a Spinning Heel Kick and Jazz went down. Tammy tagged in Marie. Marie came in and climbed onto the rope as Jazz stood up and hit the Hurricuranna on Jazz. She went for the pin but Jazz kicked out at 2. Jazz stood up and kicked Marie in the stomach and whipped her into the ropes and hit her with the boot to the face. She grabbed Marie by the hair and tried to pull her up as Marie low blowed Jazz.  
  
"I don't have balls bitch!" Jazz laughed.  
  
"Hell you could have fooled me!" Marie said sarcastically as Jazz punched Marie knocking her down onto the mat.  
  
"Come on Marie!" Dwayne shouted in between laughing as he fell onto his knees cracking up as Jeff and Rob tried to pull him to his feet.  
  
"Boy JR that Jazz, she's twisted, perverted... she's sick. Normally, I like that in a person" Lawler said looking confused.  
  
Marie got up and tried to put Jazz in the Walls of Jericho but Jazz's legs were too strong and she kicked Marie into the corner. Marie grabbed Jazz and hit her with the Angle Slam and crawled over and tagged Tammy in. Tammy came in and hit a belly-to-belly suplex on Jazz. Jazz got up and went for the Spear on Tammy, but Tammy hit her with the drop toehold and got her in the Ankle Lock. Jazz was in pain screaming but refusing to tap.  
  
"I've heard of faces that could stop clocks, but hers could stop all of Switzerland's JR!" Jerry frowned as he looked at Jazz's contorted face as she reached the ropes causing Tammy to have to release the hold.  
  
Tammy started working over Jazz's leg. She then applied the figure four-leg lock but they were too close to the rope. Tammy tagged Marie and whipped Jazz into the corner and fell onto her knees and they hit her with the Poetry in Motion. Tammy slid out of the ring and went back to her corner as Jeff clapped.  
  
"That was beautiful Marie! You guys are doing great!" Undertaker said with pride.  
  
Marie whipped Jazz into the corner and Jazz came out with a devastating clothesline. Jazz picked Marie up and bodyslammed her and jumped onto the top rope as Marie stood and Jazz hit her with the cross body block. Jazz went for the pin but Tammy ran in and kicked her in the head messing up the count. Trish threw up two fingers and moved back into the corner. Jazz grabbed Marie and power slammed her. Jazz went for the pin and got a 2 count. Jazz threw Marie into the ropes and Marie came back and hit a Spinning DDT and rolled over and tagged Tammy in. Jazz got up and kicked Tammy in the ribs and scooped her into a side slam.  
  
"Turn it up to level 3! Come on Tammy! Put them soup bones on her!" Undertaker yelled as he hit the ring mat.  
  
"Come on Tammy! Use your head! No unnecessary stunts!" Matt yelled. "Just use your brain Tammy! You can do this! Beat her on the mat!"  
  
"Matt shut the fuck up!" Marie shouted down at him as he shot the finger at her and continued hitting the mat.  
  
Tammy got up and punched her in the face and then whipped her against the ropes and hit Jazz with the Rock Bottom.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about honey!" Dwayne yelled.  
  
She got a 2 count. Jazz came back with punches to the abdomen. She whipped Tammy into the ropes and Tammy kicked her in the stomach and hit her with the Stone Cold Stunner and got the 3 count.  
  
"Oh hell yea!" Austin shouted as he slammed two beers together and guzzled them.  
  
"This was a hell of a match King!" JR shouted as Tammy and Marie hugged each other as Dena and Kathy came into the ring to give them a hug.  
  
"Yes it was JR! After all these women going at it, I don't think I can stand up from behind this table for awhile" Jerry smiled.  
  
"Oh King your sick!" JR said standing, taking off his headset and leaving.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tammy asked Dena who was still holding her head.  
  
"I'm okay. I just didn't expect for us to have to fight a match like this" Dena laughed.  
  
"Man! I haven't fought a match like this in years" Marie said holding her lower back.  
  
"I can't believe you three could fight like that," Dwayne said shaking his head in astonishment.  
  
"It's been awhile," Tammy said accepting a towel from Rob through the ropes.  
  
"You were great," Rob said smiling.  
  
"Not half as good as you but I was okay" she laughed looking to see if Matt was still around but didn't see him.  
  
"Hey, I thought you four were fighting each other?" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Hey, when it came down to it we're like family. When someone threatens one of us they threaten all of us" Marie answered as Brock helped her out of the ring to go backstage.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go hit the showers" Tammy said climbing out the ring and heading up the ramp followed by Rob.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Vince shouted heading down towards them. "I'm watching on the monitor backstage and you three are putting on a match that could have been on TV! You girls never told me that you could wrestle!" Vince shouted as a grin broke across his face. "You girls are able to perform on TV and I was never told?" Vince said looking around at everyone.  
  
"Vince, I trained all four of them years ago" Undertaker said stepping forward.  
  
"Four? I saw three out there! Who's the fourth?" Vince asked.  
  
"Me!" Kathy answered raising her hand.  
  
"Kathy Copeland? I have a makeup artist who's married to Edge, one of my top employees I might add and she knows how to wrestle? Shane hired you three but Tammy I hired myself. This talent wasn't on your resume" Vince said accusingly.  
  
"Well, that's because wrestling was a hobby we had as teenagers that we kept up with up until about 2 years ago for me. I can watch a move and pull it off almost instantly" Tammy said.  
  
"I know, I saw that Whisper in the Wind. It was beautiful!" Vince said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly. You were still practicing when we were together? I should be mad at you" Jeff said walking up giving Tammy a hug. "I'm so proud of you. Amy will have to get a copy of this tape" he smiled.  
  
"Amy knew I could wrestle. We practiced together when we told you we were going to workout. Wait a minute, a tape?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"Yes the whole match was taped. We'll all have to talk about you girls possibly adding to the Women's Division somewhere down the line" Vince said walking down the ramp to shake JR and Lawler's hands.  
  
"I'm going to hit the showers," Tammy said as she shook a few more hands.  
  
*********************  
  
Tammy walked into the dressing room from the showers and saw Jazz sitting there waiting.  
  
"You were good out there. You gave me a run for my money" she laughed. "You're alright with me," she said shaking her hand.  
  
"Thank you very much. I appreciate it" Tammy grinned as she grabbed her bag and walked out into the hall running into Jeff.  
  
"Hey Hardy girl" he laughed looking at The Hardy Boyz shirt she was wearing as she blushed.  
  
"I never thought all of you guys would be down there at ringside. It was embarrassing at first," she admitted.  
  
"You looked great out there. How did you get down my Whisper in the Wind?" he asked.  
  
"Remember when you, Matt, and I would look at wrestling tapes all weekend? Well I loved that move. I'd watch you do it and today I went for it and landed it," she said rubbing her ribs.  
  
"You hurt? Maybe you should go get checked out" Jeff said touching her ribs.  
  
"You know this feels weird. You looking after me after a match I've been too daring in" she said looking at him.  
  
"It is weird huh? Well, what are you doing tonight since Jericho isn't here" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking about going to the hotel and crashing like you do after a long match" she said as he threw his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well I'll come check up on you and make sure your okay" he said. "I need to go find Matt. The show starts in about two hours so I need to get dressed," he said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later. I'm going to go get me a bottle of water," she said heading to the vending machines. As she got her bottle of water she turned to see Matt sitting on the little couch near the vending machine area drinking water. She walked over to him and smiled. "Hey, thanks for motivating me out there. It helped," she said as he turned his head and drank from his bottle of water. "Do you plan on ever talking to me again?" she asked as he just sat there ignoring her. "You know what, I don't have to put up with this bullshit!" she turned and headed to the office that was reserved to be hers for the night.  
  
"Hey" Rob said sitting on the floor next to her office door.  
  
"Hey, come on in" she said heading over to lie on the couch. Rob sat down next to her and made her turn her back to him so he could massage her shoulders.  
  
"Oh that feels so good!" she said, as she relaxed against Rob just as Matt walked in seeing them in what he assumed was an intimate moment. He backed out and left them alone.  
  
"I want to take care of you tonight," Rob said rubbing down her neck.  
  
"That's sweet of you Rob but I can't ask you to do that. You have a match tonight that I'm sure that you'll be just as sore as I am," she said rubbing on his hand as he continued to massage her shoulders.  
  
"Let me do this. Jericho isn't here to take care of you so I want to do it. I won't take no for an answer" Rob said.  
  
"First off, Jericho and I both date other people. We aren't a couple like everyone is assuming. We have fun together. I'm just not ready for a serious relationship right now" she explained to Rob.  
  
"I can understand that after all you've been through these past 3 years. Matt and Jeff were a handful for you" Rob said getting up and sitting in front of her. "You know I've wanted to date you for a year now. You gave Jericho a chance, why not me?" he asked.  
  
"Rob, honestly you scare me," she admitted. "You are the type of man that I know I could fall in love with and I know I'm not ready for that yet"  
  
"Look, I can date you with no strings attached. If something happens and we want to take it further then we'll deal with that when we get to it" Rob said running his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp.  
  
"Okay, Rob you're right. I have to stop being afraid to take chances. We can go out on a date," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Cool. I'll come back after my match with Guerrero. I want you to relax after the match you had today. I must say, I was very turned on watching you be all rough and violent" he smiled.  
  
"Hey! It's time for you to go" she laughed.  
  
"What? I was pulling for you out there" he grinned.  
  
"I know. I saw you get up on the ring apron when you saw Jazz pounding on me" she grinned as she turned and hugged him.  
  
"Yea, I thought I was going to have to hit her with my Rolling Thunder" he laughed kissing her gently.  
  
"I'd rather have seen the Van-Daminator" she smiled. "Then again I'm really into the split you do but of course that wouldn't have had an affect on Jazz" she said blushing.  
  
"No it wouldn't but I'm sure it could do some things for you. Me in a split while I'm naked and you're naked sitting in."  
  
"Wait! Don't say anything!" she said covering his mouth as he grinned.  
  
"I'm making you nervous?" he mumbled behind her hand.  
  
"Very much so. Plus I'm in too much pain to even think about doing what you're talking about"  
  
"That's okay, we have plenty of time for that" he said leaning in for a passionate kiss before pulling away. "I'll see you later," he said heading out the door leaving her standing there feeling like a giddy teenager.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey! We knew you'd be showing up," Dena said sitting in a chair with an ice pack on the back of her neck.  
  
"What took you so long?" Trish smiled.  
  
"I needed to shower and change," Tammy said pointing to her Hardy Boyz T- shirt and jeans.  
  
"We haven't had fun like that in years!" Marie laughed busting through the hair and makeup room door.  
  
"This match was all Marie's fault!" Dena shouted pointing at Marie.  
  
"Yea, if you weren't bitching about us we wouldn't have decided to take it to the ring" Tammy added.  
  
"Hey, Kathy was the one who decided to bring Jazz down" Marie pointed out.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know Steph and Victoria would assume it was you three against Jazz" Kathy cried.  
  
"You owe us Kathy! A confession because Tammy pinned Jazz who was fighting for you I might add" Dena said.  
  
"Yea, and Dena owes us a confession because she was pinned by Steph" Marie said grinning.  
  
"Hey, I was hit with the ring bell! That was an unfair pin" Dena said and realized no one was agreeing. "Damn! Okay ask away," Dena said shaking her head.  
  
"Why don't you all just confess one thing to each person to be fair" Trish suggested.  
  
"I can agree with that," Tammy said.  
  
"Tammy doesn't have any secrets. She's only slept with 3 men! You can't have any secrets when you're not really sexually active" Marie laughed.  
  
" That's what you think! Does oral sex count as sex?" Tammy said placing her hand on her hip as Marie rose out of the chair she'd just sat in.  
  
"Oh this is going to be good!" Dena said sitting her ice pack on the counter next to her.  
  
"Wow, she didn't tell me about this one!" Kathy pouted. "I thought we were closer," she said looking at Tammy.  
  
"Maybe I'm kidding and maybe I'm not" Tammy grinned hopping up to sit on the counter next to Dena.  
  
"Okay, who's going first?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'll go" Kathy said raising her hand.  
  
"Okay, Is Adam good in bed?" Trish asked.  
  
"Hey, when did you get to ask questions?" Kathy exclaimed.  
  
"I'll confess my secrets too to be fair" Trish told her.  
  
"Okay. Well, if he wasn't great in bed I wouldn't have married him" she answered turning to Dena.  
  
"Hmm, when did you and Adam first make love?" Dena asked.  
  
"September 11th after he came over from Tammy's house. We realized we were in love and wanted to spend the rest of our lives together" she answered proudly.  
  
"Hmm, have you ever cheated on any of you boyfriends?" Tammy asked.  
  
"No, never. Why? Are you guilty of something?" she grinned looking at Tammy.  
  
"Okay, name all the wrestlers you've had sex with and we all have to admit if we did too" Marie said grinning devilishly.  
  
"Okay. Adam you all know about. In WCW there was Sean O'Haire." Kathy said.  
  
"You slept with him? I so hate you!" Tammy shouted remembering her attraction to Sean.  
  
"I'm not mad at you about that" Marie giggled picking up a bag of pretzels and digging a handful out and passed the bag to Trish.  
  
"I also slept with Booker T" Kathy said as Dena and Marie both raised their hands in agreement.  
  
"What?" Tammy and Trish both said at the same time.  
  
"He was wonderful in bed," Dena said grabbing the pretzels from Trish's lap.  
  
"Yea, he was. I can't lie" Marie said grinning widely.  
  
"Oh! And Shane Helms" Kathy added.  
  
"Shane? Matt and Jeff's friend?" Tammy laughed as Trish, Dena, and Marie raised their hands.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Tammy laughed. "I'm the only one who hasn't had Shane? I feel so left out" Tammy sulked.  
  
"He's a good lay," Trish said waiting to see what the others had to say. "I'll give him an A"  
  
"A-" Dena answered.  
  
"B" Kathy chimed in.  
  
"A. The only reason I say that is because I'm still hooking up with him on occasion," Marie added popping a pretzel in her mouth.  
  
"Damn! Don't Marie remind you guys of Samantha from Sex in the City?" Tammy said causing them all to laugh.  
  
"Trish, have you slept with anyone that we've slept with since we've known you?" Marie asked.  
  
"No. I dated Andrew a long time. I went on a date with Jericho once but nothing happened. As far as sleeping with someone in the business it's just Andrew and Jay" she said as Dena's hand shot up.  
  
"No! No way! You slept with Jay?" Trish asked.  
  
"Just once. You're a lucky woman" Dena teased.  
  
"Trish, did you have to do special favors to get hired at WWF?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I did have to sleep with Vince," she admitted reluctantly. Marie's hand shot up causing Dena and Kathy to shake their heads like they'd given up on Marie.  
  
"Are you in love with Jay?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Well, yes I am but I haven't actually told him yet" she answered.  
  
"Do you see yourself marrying Jay?" Dena asked.  
  
"Hell yea!" Trish laughed covering her mouth. "Marie's turn".  
  
"Are you jealous of us because we have serious relationships?" Kathy asked Marie.  
  
"No. I just feel left out sometimes because you guys are always too busy to hang out when we're in Houston or your gone to the city your husband or boyfriend lives in" Marie answered honestly.  
  
"Do you want to have a serious relationship anytime soon?" Dena asked.  
  
"Yes, I want that but let's face it, it will take a very headstrong man to control me" Marie answered.  
  
"Okay Marie. Who was it in your life that broke your heart?" Trish asked as all of them leaned over in anticipation.  
  
"I caught him in bed with a close friend of mine. I swore I'd never let a man break my heart again. That man was.Brian Christopher. He was a ho just like his daddy Jerry Lawler. Had the nerve to tell me he was fucking her but making love to me. That became my new slogan when it came to having serious relationships with men," Marie said holding her head in her hands wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Wow! I never would have guessed it was Grandmaster Sexay" Dena shouted.  
  
"Me too" Kathy said in shock.  
  
"Is there a man that you can actually see yourself with in the future and if you say yes, who?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Oh man! You've put me on the spot!" Marie cried. "Yes there are a few guys I've met in my past that I could see myself with" she answered.  
  
"Name?" Trish laughed.  
  
"If this leaves this room I will kill you all! Okay it's Jeff" Marie said looking at Tammy.  
  
"What? I know better than that! You're lying!" Tammy said shaking her head. "We agreed not to get involved with a guy one of us dated seriously. Plus we have a kid together!" Tammy fussed as Marie burst out laughing.  
  
"Hey! I'm kidding, but now I know what I'll be asking you about" Marie laughed. "Okay, you guys have to promise not to tell a soul!" Marie whispered.  
  
"We won't" Trish said as all the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Rikishi" Marie blurted out and covered up her face. She waited to hear laughter but instead there was just silence. She looked up at everyone's face.  
  
"We already knew" Dena smiled.  
  
"We just wanted confirmation," Kathy said.  
  
"You guys can't tell anyone," Marie said wiping a tear from her eye. "I don't know what these feelings are that I have for him but I'm still sorting them out so you guys don't tease me about it" she told them.  
  
"It's cool," Tammy said sliding the cold melting ice pack further towards Dena.  
  
"Your secrets safe with us" Trish grinned. "Okay Tammy. Who is better in bed? Matt or Jeff?" Trish asked causing the room to fill with oohs and aahs.  
  
"Damn! She took my question" Marie said. "I'll think of another one".  
  
"Oh my God! You guys I can't answer that" Tammy screamed covering her face.  
  
"You have to!" Kathy said.  
  
"I can't tell because there was no comparison," Tammy said.  
  
"You're lying. They can't be both alike in everything! Who got you wet quicker?" Marie asked. "We won't tell them. We know how competitive they are" Marie laughed. "Does Matt know how to use his head? Does Jeff do all those high flying moves in bed?"  
  
"Shut up!" Tammy said between laughter. "Well, both are skilled in the sex department"  
  
"Whose dick is bigger?" Dena asked.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Tammy screamed. "That's hard to say because both have nice sizes. One has a longer penis than the other but the other has a fatter penis" she answered.  
  
"Damn Trish! Why you had to ask a difficult question? Which one is fatter?" Marie fussed.  
  
"Is this your question?" Tammy asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"No, cut that question" Marie said quickly.  
  
"Okay, If we hadn't have made such a big deal about Jeff cheating on you with Steph, would you have taken Jeff back and not went to Matt?" Kathy asked as they all waited with anticipation.  
  
"Damn! That was my new question! We've been friends too long! I hate being last!" Marie shouted crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, I'll be honest, in time I may have taken Jeff back because I loved him so much. I still do. I'll never stop loving him but we've moved on now so there's no chance for us now. We rarely ever had an argument like Matt and I did. I'd say Jeff was my perfect match" Tammy said straight out.  
  
"So, Tammy how was Jericho?" Dena asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tammy said looking shocked.  
  
"Oh we all know you two hooked up. Matt and Jeff was knocking at my damn door at 9 in the morning looking for you after seeing you bumpin and grinding all up on Chris at the club" Marie said.  
  
"No! I didn't know that they were questioning you!" Tammy cried. "Yes, I hooked up with Chris that night. We were just having fun" Tammy explained. "He was very gentle and romantic. He's nothing like the Chris you guys see walking around here. He's attentive and makes sure your thoroughly pleased before he gets his" Tammy said in a shaky voice.  
  
"You nervous just talking about it" Kathy laughed.  
  
"Damn! I knew I should have tapped that!" Marie said falling back in her chair. "Seeing that you didn't tell us about Chris, who else have you been with that you haven't told us about?" Marie asked.  
  
"Does it count if you finish?" Tammy asked.  
  
"It counts if you even got started!" Dena laughed.  
  
"Okay, there was a guy I almost went all the way with. We got so far as actually doing it for about a minute before his daughter woke up and brought us to the realization that what we were doing was wrong" Tammy answered.  
  
"Who was it? Name? Who the hell was it?" Trish shouted.  
  
"If I wasn't so sore I'd take you back out into that ring and kick your ass! Talk!" Marie yelled.  
  
"Fine! It was Dwayne okay!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh damn! I have to tell somebody! We can't let this leave the room?" Marie asked looking at everyone. "Does it count if I text message it to someone?" she asked reaching for her cellphone as Trish popped her on the leg.  
  
"When did this happen?" Dena asked in shock.  
  
"The weekend after Wrestlemania. We fell asleep on the couch and we just started kissing in our sleep and one thing led to another" Tammy said.  
  
"I've heard of walking and talking in your sleep but kissing?" Kathy said shaking her head.  
  
"How was he?" Trish asked.  
  
"It was more pleasurable than I ever could have imagined one minute of sex being" Tammy sighed.  
  
"Damn! I knew he had skills. Does he really have the people's strudel or the people's teenie weenie?" Dena asked.  
  
"Let's just say he stand's at about 10!" Tammy said blushing.  
  
"What? Let's hope it runs in the family!" Marie laughed thinking about Rikishi.  
  
"So, now you guys know that Dwayne and I almost messed up our friendship. Thank God we stopped before it went too far," Tammy said leaning back against the mirror.  
  
"So you're in love with Dwayne?" Trish asked looking Tammy straight in the eye.  
  
"No, I care about him but I'm not ready to be in anything serious right now, which is why I'm just dating" she answered.  
  
"So when you get ready for a serious relationship you plan on it being with Dwayne?" Marie asked.  
  
"I didn't say that. I plan on settling down with someone who's not in the business. I figure it will be less problems," Tammy said.  
  
"I'd think that marrying someone in the business will be better because they'll understand your work schedule like Adam and I" Kathy said.  
  
"I don't know. Whomever God has in mind for me I'll accept into my life" Tammy said.  
  
"Even if it's someone you've already been intimate with?" Dena asked.  
  
"We're not referring to Jericho either!" Trish added.  
  
"Who are you guys referring to?" Tammy asked knowing they were referring to Dwayne.  
  
"Jeff" Dena said.  
  
"I was thinking Matt" Kathy said.  
  
"Both of you are wrong! It will be Dwayne" Marie fussed. "Who do you think Trish?" Marie asked waiting for her to break the three-way tie.  
  
"Well, honestly I can see her with all three so I'll say she'll end up with atleast two of them in her life and they'll live together happily" Trish said.  
  
"Thanks a lot Trish!" Tammy laughed unable to believe Trish's opinion.  
  
"Hey, do you see a smile on my face?" Trish said seriously.  
  
******************************  
  
"Yes Rob. I want you to take care of yourself. Take care of those ribs and I'll see you tomorrow" Tammy said into her cell phone as she sat on the side of the bed of her hotel room. "Rob, I'm fine. My ribs aren't as sore. Yes, I took the pain pill. Rob, someone is at my door. I'll check on you later," she said hanging up and heading to the door. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Jeff" he shouted from the hallway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tammy asked as she let him in.  
  
"Checking up on you like I promised. You're sleeping in that?" he asked pointing to her peach tank top and little matching shorts.  
  
"It's sleepwear Jeff" she laughed walking back to the bedroom.  
  
"You having company tonight? Normally you sleep in T-shirts" he pointed out.  
  
"Rob was going to come stay with me but his ribs were bruised pretty bad from that 5 star splash he did on Guerrero" she told him as she climbed into bed.  
  
"Well, now I'm here to take care of you" Jeff said climbing into bed and getting under the covers with her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"Just looking after you. I can't wait to spend more time with CJ. I miss him a lot," Jeff said leaning back on the pillows.  
  
"So do I" Tammy grinned. "Oh my God. He does this thing with his face where he frowns when he's angry."  
  
"And actually licks his tongue out at you" Jeff finished laughing. "That's my boy! I taught him that" he grinned proudly as Tammy hit him playfully in the chest.  
  
"I can't believe you Jeff! Teaching him to lick his tongue out? I can see that now that I think about it" she laughed.  
  
"Yea, he has my personality. He already tried to roll off the bed to get to me. He's already doing daring things" he teased.  
  
"Shut up!" she laughed.  
  
"This coming from the woman who pulled off a Swanton Bomb and a Whisper in the Wind" he teased touching her bruised ribs. She winced causing him to pull away. "Sorry" he said.  
  
"I'm okay. Just a little sleepy" she said as he scooted over closer to her and put his arm gently around her waist.  
  
"Just so you know, I don't want you to become a wrestler because I'm already getting busted up every night I go out to that ring. CJ and CM needs the security that one parent will be there for them. I believe Matt would be there for my son but I depend on you to be there more than him," Jeff said playing with the drawstring on her shorts.  
  
"I'm not going to wrestle. I'm content where I am. You have nothing to worry about" she said pulling his hand away from the drawstring on her shorts.  
  
"Good. Now I can sleep better" he said bending down and kissing her goodnight before turning off the bedside lamp. They lay there for an hour listening to the other breathing. Finally, Jeff started to doze off only to be awakened by Tammy kissing him on his neck.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Seducing you" she answered kissing him behind his ear.  
  
"I thought you said no sex between us?" he reminded her.  
  
"You're right" she sighed pulling away from him and turning over to go to sleep.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" he asked spooning with her.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine" she answered.  
  
"Good" he said pulling at her drawstring in the front of her shorts.  
  
"Jeff, what are you doing?" she asked turning over to face him.  
  
"Nothing. Just taking a little trip down memory lane" he said pulling her shorts off and tossing them on the end of the bed and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She responded by pulling his pajama bottoms down and pulling him on top of her. "I'll be gentle" he told her before entering her. 


	10. Twisted Hearts

Twisted Hearts (Pt. 10)  
  
WWE Judgment Day - May 19, 2002  
  
Nashville , Tennessee  
  
"Marie I don't think I'm ready to be bald" Kurt said looking in the mirror.  
  
"Baby you'll look really good bald. Between us I'd rather see you bald than Edge. Let's face it, your way cuter than Adam" Marie purred.  
  
"I don't know. You know what? You're right! I'm an Olympic Gold Medalist damnit! I can do anything I put my mind to," Kurt said kissing her intensely.  
  
"You think we have time for a little fun?" Marie asked holding his gold medals in her hand.  
  
"I wish! I need my energy sweetheart. I'll tell you what. What if we have a nice dinner later and then get down to business" Kurt offered.  
  
"Well, I guess so. I'll just have to suffer until after your hair v hair match" Marie said scowling.  
  
"Ahhh baby, don't be like that. I promise it'll be worth the wait. Have your Olympic hero ever let you down?" he asked staring into her eyes.  
  
"No, but tonight Kurt I have a feeling that I'm going to make you tap" she smiled as she walked out of the locker room leaving him with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Oh it's true!" he laughed turning back to the mirror. "It's damn true!"  
  
******************************  
  
"Say man, that F-5 looked like it fucked you up! "John Cena said to Jeff.  
  
"Yea man, Matt's ass was no where to be found to help me!" Jeff shouted as Matt came around the corner holding his head.  
  
"Fuck off Jeff! I'm running hot as it is" Matt said staring him down.  
  
"Look man, don't be getting an attitude with me!" he grinned as Tammy came out of the locker room with Rob.  
  
"Hey babygirl!" John shouted and waved at Tammy.  
  
"Hi John. How's it going?" Tammy smiled cutting her eyes at Matt who turned away from her.  
  
"Oh, I'm a lot better now that you walking by" John grinned. "You make my heart race faster than a thoroughbred, you cause impure thoughts to start spinning all through my head. I know your single now that's what everyone has said. You got them thick thighs like you were corn fed. I can see them over my shoulder in any bed, but I'll tell you about that later cause a few off these fools here are starting to see red" he rapped staring at Matt.  
  
"Damn, I need you to rap on my CD!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"That was really cool" Rob laughed.  
  
"So, when are we going to hook up and get to know one another?" John asked a still dazed Tammy.  
  
"I still have your card. I'll call you soon," she said as she saw Matt and Jeff looking at her out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Hey Tammy!" Chris yelled from down the hall. "You want to hang out tonight?" he asked walking up cautiously watching Matt.  
  
"Rob and I were going to hang out and have dinner" she told him.  
  
"You can join us" Rob offered.  
  
"Oh okay, thanks. I'll meet you two later," Chris said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"See you later Chris" she nodded hating that Chris even touched her in front of Matt.  
  
"I seem to be in a long line of guys who wants to get to know you girl" John laughed.  
  
"Stick around long enough and she might sleep with you, like she did with Jericho" Matt scoffed staring her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Say dude! That's fucking rude! Apologize to her" Rob asked him nicely.  
  
"Oh she finally fucked you too?" Matt asked while laughing.  
  
"Actually no, I'm willing to take it slow. That's how she wants it. I'm a gentleman unlike some upset ex's" Rob grinned.  
  
"I'm far from upset. If you want I can tell you everything she likes in bed" Matt said.  
  
"Matt, if you're trying to provoke me it's not working. I won't stoop to your level. John, I'm sorry that little Matthew here can't seem to play well with others," she said touching John's wrist.  
  
"Oh it's o-kay. I know you're a respectable young lady" John grinned.  
  
"Matt let's go" Jeff said in a warning tone.  
  
"Hey Tammy why won't you come by my locker room for a quickie like you used to!" Matt said in a taunting tone. "You know you need it just about everyday, oh but wait. I guess that's why you're going out with Chris and Rob tonight huh" he grinned.  
  
"Matt shut the fuck up. That's enough!" Jeff said shoving him.  
  
"Why? Because she's fucking half the roster now?" Matt yelled hoping everyone could hear in his or her dressing rooms.  
  
"Leave him alone. It's obvious Matt has a little pent-up anger that he needs to release," Tammy said folding her arms. "Here I am, hit me with your best shot!" she told him.  
  
"You're a fucking slut!" Matt said towering over her. "You walk around her flirting with the guys. I thought you were different, but your nothing. You hear me, nothing" Matt laughed in her face.  
  
"Say man, you're straight tripping. Don't talk to her like that" John fussed as Matt turned to him.  
  
"Stay the fuck out of my family business rookie!" he said turning back to Tammy. "I'm glad you left me because now you can be someone else's problem. You're free to fuck Rob here, John, Jeff again if you already haven't" he laughed. "Hey, why not two of them at one time, we both know your wild enough to handle it!" he laughed walking away.  
  
"Hey Matt! Don't walk away. You've said your peace let me say mine. First, I slept with Jericho after we broke up. I shouldn't even care that you know this but that was it, Jericho, not Rob or John. I don't know why you're so angry with me. I've done nothing but be nice towards you. If you continue to disrespect me then I'll limit the time you spend with Callum," she said starting to get angry.  
  
"Tammy, don't go there please!" Jeff moaned.  
  
"Jeff I won't have him calling me a slut in front of my son just because I slept with Chris" she fussed. "Are you a slut Matt? You're sleeping with someone. I guess if I was in a relationship it would be fine right?" she asked.  
  
"It wouldn't look as bad" he said in a nasty tone.  
  
"Okay, well Rob you know how you've asked me about dating seriously?" she asked Rob.  
  
"Yes, and you said you weren't ready to be serious like that yet because you were still getting over asshole over there" he said pointing at Matt.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to give it my all and really get back into the dating game. I'm tired of trying to be careful and walk on eggshells so Matt's feelings aren't hurt" she said staring at Matt as he walked back towards them.  
  
"You ever try to cut off the time I spend with my son, I kill you!" he said in a whisper.  
  
"Say dog! That's unnecessary. Man, you need to go fucking chill out. Only a punk will threaten to kill a woman" John said getting mad and standing in front of Tammy.  
  
"Yea dude, it's not that crucial to want to kill her. I'm a man and I'll beat your ass if I ever catch you so much as lay a hand on her" Rob said standing next to John.  
  
"Aaahh! How sweet! She's gotten you guys' noses wide open. She'll screw you over and leave you for the next new guy" he laughed.  
  
"It wasn't like that Matt and you know it" she said sadly walking over to him.  
  
"You two have said your peace" Jeff said grabbing Tammy by the arm and pulling her away from Matt.  
  
"Matt, you are no longer welcome at my house! Jeff will get Callum for you or I'll bring him on the road with me and give him to you only if you get a better attitude" she said walking away.  
  
"Fine! I don't want to have to see your fucking face anyway!" Matt shouted as he stormed into the men's locker room.  
  
**************************  
  
"Thanks guys, I really needed to get out," Tammy said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Yea, I know. Matt was totally out of line," Rob said rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chris asked looking at Kathy, Adam, and Marie.  
  
"He called her a slut. Accused her of sleeping with half the roster including Chris and I" Rob informed them.  
  
"Matt said that?" Adam asked in shock.  
  
"Yes, he did" Tammy said sadly.  
  
"Matt needs to get over himself" Marie said.  
  
"I liked Matt but now I'm wondering about his sanity" Kathy said rubbing Adam's hand.  
  
"Shannon and Shane said that he was working everyone's nerves, including Amy's" Adam said.  
  
"Well, I refuse to be the one he vents on" Tammy said.  
  
"Uh oh! Here comes trouble," Chris said nodding towards Matt, Jeff, Jay, Trish, Rikishi, and Dwayne heading towards the table.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Trish said sitting next to Tammy.  
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Kathy asked staring at Matt.  
  
"I'm here to hang with my cousin and have a little vacation from doing the movie" Dwayne answered.  
  
"I came to eat and have a little fun dancing" Jeff answered staring at Tammy. "Tammy, come dance with me" Jeff asked taking her hand.  
  
"Okay" she said following him out to the dance floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry about earlier. I don't know what to say to Matt lately. I tried talking to him about controlling his temper and he ended up punching the shit out of me" Jeff said frowning holding his jaw.  
  
"He hit you? Jeff, leave him alone. Please, let it go. I don't need to be friends with someone who's angry all the time" she told Jeff.  
  
"Yea, you're right. Just so you know, he's never been mean towards Caleb or Callum. I make sure I watch him with them. You know he's built a house on the property with Dad and I?" he asked.  
  
"No, I didn't know that. Is he far away enough where if I visit he won't see me at your house?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Oh yea, he's farther away than Dad. Miles down the road" he laughed. "Will you come see the house I had built for you in a few weeks? It's almost complete. They're still painting it but it's livable" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Good. I will bring CJ and CM to Raw and SmackDown with me and we'll leave with you after SmackDown but you have to have a separate car from Matt" she told him as the song ended.  
  
"Okay. I can do that. You're going to love the house. It has a similar floor plan as mine except three of the rooms are upstairs including the tub you like so much" he grinned pulling her back over to the table.  
  
"What were you two laughing about?" Chris asked smiling.  
  
"Oh nothing you'd be interested in" Jeff laughed slapping him across the back.  
  
"Can I have some salsa please?" Tammy asked Jay who was the closest to the salsa bowls.  
  
"Sure" Jay said reaching for the salsa bowl only to have Matt snatch it up and dip his chip into it. "Dude, chill out okay?" Jay whispered to Matt.  
  
"What? I wanted some salsa, shit" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, Chris how's your head after that Hell in a Cell with Hunter?" Marie asked handing Tammy her bowl of salsa.  
  
"22 stitches from that barbed wire board he used. It's still throbbing a little. I'll live" Chris said watching Dwayne and Rikishi flirting with two women at the bar.  
  
"Baby, you ready to head on to the hotel?" Adam asked rubbing Kathy's belly.  
  
"Yea, I'm really tired," she said leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Well you guys, we're cutting out. See you guys tomorrow" Adam said guiding Kathy out the door.  
  
"Well, how does it feel to be tag team champion?" Rob asked Rikishi as he sat next to Marie.  
  
"It's nice for a change. Rico wasn't my top choice for a tag partner but I'll do it because it's my job" he laughed as Marie snickered.  
  
"I bet Chuck is gobbling aspirin after you sat on his head" Marie laughed.  
  
"Yea, I feel bad about that" Rikishi grinned at her and took a drink from his glass. "You like my dance after I won?" he grinned.  
  
"It was cute" Marie smiled causing everyone to look at them oddly.  
  
"You two are definitely drunk!" Dwayne laughed as he headed over to the table catching the end of their conversation. "I'll see you guys later, I need to meet Brianna at the hotel. I promised her I'd be there by the time she got there," he said waving at the women at the bar as he left.  
  
"Well, I'm heading out too" Tammy said rising from the table. "I want to check on my babies and get into bed" she sighed.  
  
"Whose bed?" Matt asked sarcastically as he shook his ice around in his glass.  
  
"Matt?" Jeff said in a warning voice.  
  
"Mine" Chris said standing. "Come on, I'll take you to the hotel" Chris said as they left.  
  
"You are such an asshole!" Trish shouted. "If you're still in love with her just tell her for God's sake before she finds someone else"  
  
"I don't want her anymore. She's used goods. She's tainted," he said accepting another drink from the waitress.  
  
"And you're not? You've been with way more people than she has! That classifies you as tainted as well. You're just jealous because she can sleep with whomever because she's single. You're in a relationship so you're trapped with sex from one person. Maybe that's it. Amy has tired of you once again and found someone else to satisfy her" Marie laughed.  
  
"Shut the fuck up Marie! No one asked for your snide ass remarks" Matt shouted over at her.  
  
"Hmm, Amy dumped you for Chris and now Chris is the first person Tammy turned to after you. Chris must be really good in bed" Marie taunted. "I hear he's attentive and romantic. Hell he even makes sure the woman is completely pleased before he gets his" she said dreamily.  
  
"Are you speaking from experience?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Nope! Amy and Tammy told me. They were so vivid about his penis size too, much bigger than yours" Marie laughed as Matt stood up from the table as Rob, Rikishi, and Jay snickered.  
  
"Well, obviously you all think this shit is funny. Chris fucking two of my girlfriends is hilarious to you guys?" Matt asked in a pissed off tone.  
  
"Wait! Tammy was your ex, he fucked Amy when she was still with you!" Marie chuckled and leaned over on a laughing Rikishi.  
  
"Marie, that's enough" Jeff said pulling Matt's arm and guiding him out the exit door.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Marie laughed motioning for a waitress as Rob got up and left.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey Steve" Tammy said as Steve Austin and Shane McMahon passed by her on the way through the hotel lobby.  
  
"Hey Tammy, it was a hell of a show tonight" Steve laughed.  
  
"Yes it was. I was quite happy with it" she grinned.  
  
"Is Steve the only person you see standing here?" Shane asked.  
  
"No, hello Shane" Tammy said turning to leave.  
  
"Tammy wait!" Shane said whispering something to Steve and walking over to her. "Can we have a drink?"  
  
"Now?" she asked.  
  
"If you don't mind" Shane said leading her to the bar.  
  
"A Scotch on the rocks" Shane ordered and pointed to Tammy for her order.  
  
"Chocolate Martini" she told the bartender.  
  
"Tomorrow I'd like to go over an idea for a new storyline that will span over a 3-4 month period," Shane said taking his drink from the bartender.  
  
"Okay, that's fine" she said as she noticed Dwayne getting a table with his lady friend Brianna.  
  
"Are you listening to me Tammy?" Shane McMahon asked.  
  
"Yes Shane. I'll be prepared to listen to any new ideas that you may have" she smiled as Rob Van Dam walked in and waved at her.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Rob said to Tammy and nodded to Shane.  
  
"Hey Rob" Tammy answered.  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Shane said obviously annoyed at Rob.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then" she smiled glancing over at Dwayne and Brianna.  
  
"She's pretty huh?" Rob asked breaking her from her daze.  
  
"Yes, very. So, what are you doing back?" she asked.  
  
"Trying to block Jericho from getting you into bed" he said honestly.  
  
"Rob! He was just saying that to piss Matt off" she laughed. "Chris and I aren't sleeping together anymore" she sighed taking a drink.  
  
"Why don't you come visit me for the weekend?" he asked.  
  
"Rob, I have kids I have to get home to" she explained.  
  
"Bring them" he smiled. "I'll get to deprogram them from Matt training them to hate me from the womb" he laughed.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Positive" he said hugging her as she noticed Dwayne kissing Brianna causing her heart to break a little.  
  
************************  
  
WWE King of the Ring: 06-23-02  
  
Location: Columbus, OH  
  
"Hey baby" Rob said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey, you and Jericho had a great match" Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, it was a tough match baby. Tougher one will be in a little while" he laughed.  
  
"I could tell. What are you doing tonight?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Whatever you want to do," he said grinning.  
  
"Okay, I'd like to go to a karaoke bar" she laughed.  
  
"What? Anything but that!" he threw up his hands laughing.  
  
"You can't sing?" she asked.  
  
"Only in the shower!" he exclaimed as Dwayne walked in.  
  
"What's up people?" Dwayne asked sitting in a chair and glancing at the Hollywood Hulk Hogan v Angle match.  
  
"She wants to get me in a karaoke bar tonight" Rob said shaking his head.  
  
"That sounds like fun man. She knows how to sing. She may just want to get you up there to embarrass you" Dwayne said being messy.  
  
"Dwayne quit it! Rob let's try it" she begged.  
  
"No, I'll go dancing though" he said hesitantly.  
  
"You'll dance tonight?" she laughed.  
  
"Yes, for you tonight" he said getting up and placing a kiss on her cheek. Gotta head out to face Lesnar, see you in a little while" he smiled.  
  
"Okay, be careful" she smiled watching his ass as he walked out and closed the door.  
  
"So, you and Rob huh?" Dwayne asked staring at her.  
  
"Yea, we're dating to see where it goes. He invited the twins and I to his house a few weeks ago" she said smiling widely.  
  
"So, you two did it?" Dwayne asked before he could catch himself.  
  
"Actually that was the best part about it because we didn't," she said standing and walking over to the monitor.  
  
"So, what? You two just snuggled?" Dwayne asked in a suspicious voice.  
  
"Nothing but kissing and snuggling" she said still staring at the monitor. She couldn't look at him. She realized that this was the first time they'd been alone since the night they'd started to make love. She was starting to feel hot and sweaty.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he will treat you right" Dwayne said walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulders. He had forgotten how good she felt. Everytime he thought of that night between them he got hot all over. He wanted to throw her down right now and violate her in a 100 different ways. He couldn't. She was moving on because he'd told her they'd made a mistake being intimate. He was so cold to her but yet she was still treating him nicely.  
  
"So, you're prepared to interfere and do a little commentary tonight during the HHH v Undertaker WWE Undisputed Championship Match?" she asked trying to get her mind off of Dwayne caressing her arms. She leaned back a little and felt his crotch against her. She breathed in slowly and released her breath slowly so he couldn't tell her breathing was affected.  
  
"I'm the Rock. The Rock is always ready" he laughed.  
  
"I just bet" she laughed turning to face him.  
  
"You look really pretty tonight," he said as his smile disappeared and he looked down at her light yellow flowered dress.  
  
"Thanks" she said walking over to her desk as he grabbed the matching scarf from around her neck.  
  
"Dwayne!" she said reaching for her scarf.  
  
"It looks better without the scarf," he said rubbing her bare shoulders and rubbing his hands over the light yellow beaded spaghetti straps.  
  
"I wear the scarf because it's cold in the building" she told him grabbing the scarf from his hand but he gripped it tighter. "What are you willing to do to get it back?" he teased.  
  
"Dwayne! Stop kidding around" she said backing up and walking away from him. She had to get a grip! He was teasing her. She was strong and she could pull this off. Then again, he wanted her to crack. That's it, he was trying to see how far she'd go before cracking. "Will you give me my scarf back?" she asked.  
  
"What are you willing to give me?" he teased walking up close to her.  
  
"Anything you want. Take it" she said boldly knowing he'd back off.  
  
"What if I want something of importance to you?" he whispered close to her lips while placing his hand on her waist. He wanted her so much that he could almost feel her sliding down on him. She looked so sexy standing there waiting. He had to give an answer. He almost said he wanted her heart. He started searching for the right thing to say. "A one night stand" he blurted out before he realized what he'd said.  
  
"When? Where? And what time?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Huh?" he stuttered stepping back.  
  
"You heard me," she said calling his bluff.  
  
"Tonight. Your hotel room after you and Rob go out," he said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Fine!" she said walking over to her purse and giving him her key card to her room.  
  
"Be there no later than 2 a.m. I'll see you at 2:30" he said sticking the scarf in his pocket and walking out.  
  
"What in the hell just happened?" she asked to nobody in particular. She was nervous as hell. How could she go through with this?  
  
***************************  
  
"Did you put my tire on flat?" Rikishi asked a surprised Marie.  
  
"No! I've been in here in my office all night" she said as he walked over to her desk.  
  
"Why are you lying Marie?" he said staring her in the eye.  
  
"Solofa, I swear I didn't do what your accusing me of" Marie said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"You think calling me by my real name and shedding a few tears will make me trust you?" he shouted in her face.  
  
"I'm being straight up with you Rikishi," she said.  
  
"We were starting to get along! Now you go and pull this? I thought you'd started to grow up but I guess I was wrong," he said.  
  
"Kishi, I swear I never touched your car!" she said in a hurt voice following him to the door.  
  
"Whatever. Don't bother saving me that dance I asked you for tonight. The date is off. Take care" he said walking out and closing the door leaving her in tears.  
  
***************************  
  
"Oh my God! Rob, you actually can dance!" Tammy said as he danced on beat to Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty".  
  
"I told you that you were underestimating me" he laughed.  
  
"Go Rob! Go Rob!" Trish laughed as she and Jay joined them on the dance floor.  
  
They spent the next hour out on the dance floor having fun and dancing together.  
  
"Whoo! I'm tired!" Trish laughed pulling Jay in the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm thirsty. Dudes you didn't order any drinks?" Jay asked Chris, Adam, and Rikishi.  
  
"Yea, for us" Adam laughed.  
  
"Hey, where is Dwayne?" Jay asked Rikishi.  
  
"His girlfriend showed up and he had to pick her up at the airport" Rikishi said. " I think his ass is whipped" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"Excuse me you guys, I'm going to the restroom" Tammy said standing and heading to the bathroom. She pushed one of the stall doors open and closed the door. She was going to be waiting for him and he wasn't even going to show up. She started crying. What a fool she was. Dwayne probably never even planned to show up.  
  
"Tammy, you okay in there?" Trish shouted through the door.  
  
"Yes. I'll be out in a minute" Tammy called out over the door.  
  
"You were crying? Tell me why?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm just under a lot of stress" she told Trish.  
  
"Quit lying! You heard Dwayne was with his girlfriend and you freaked. Why?" Trish asked.  
  
"Do you think the guys noticed?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I'm a woman" Trish laughed.  
  
Tammy told her the story about her and Dwayne from earlier that evening.  
  
"Oh that's fucked up!" Trish sighed fixing her bra in the mirror. "You need to start living and stop trying to please the Hardy Boyz and The Rock" Trish scoffed. "You're a grown ass woman with feelings and needs. Tammy, in case you haven't noticed that you have Rob Van Dam sitting out there who happens to be more than willing to keep you satisfied" Trish pointed out.  
  
"You're right Trish" Tammy said wiping her eyes.  
  
"I know I am. Plus have you seen the ass on Rob?" Trish asked seriously.  
  
"Oh yea. I look forward to seeing it out of clothes" Tammy laughed.  
  
"You mean you two haven't?" Trish asked with an amazed look on her face.  
  
"No, not yet" Tammy grinned.  
  
"My God girl! The willpower you have!" she laughed shaking her head. "Get out there and give that man some attention! Now!" Trish said pushing her towards the restroom door.  
  
****************************  
  
"I had so much fun tonight" Trish squealed as she fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Yea, Rob and Tammy dancing together was a shock for me. I didn't know the guy could dance" Jay grinned.  
  
"Yea, she had a hard time of it lately" Trish sighed.  
  
"Who are you telling? Matt like totally hates her now. He rags on her every chance he gets. It's gotten to the point where Chris stopped hanging around us as much. I can't blame him. Adam and I are stuck because we just want everyone to get along," Jay said removing his shirt and pants.  
  
"Yea, Matt has been pretty lame. Jeff seems to be okay with her and Chris, but she's dating Rob now so why is he still tripping. To be honest with you if Dwayne's girlfriend hadn't shown up tonight she might have been on the way down the aisle with him" Trish giggled as Jay dropped his shoe on his foot.  
  
"Tammy and Dwayne? In love?" Jay asked in shock. "You sure?" he asked.  
  
"They almost went all the way at her house the weekend after Wrestlemania" Trish told him.  
  
"Really? Damn! Where have I been?" he asked looking around the room.  
  
"I wish she'd get who she truly wants. I'm pulling for Dwayne or Jeff," she said pulling off her clothes.  
  
"She still has feelings for Jeff? What about Matt?" he asked.  
  
"She still has feelings for the asshole. He was the reason she didn't really want to date anyone even though he was back with Amy. I told her to stop protecting his feelings and live her life. He'd be all over Amy in front of her if Amy wasn't out with an injury" Trish told him.  
  
"Yea, Matt has sort of left the planet lately. We thought Jeff was weird. Matt has totally flipped the script" Jay laughed.  
  
"So, are you coming to bed Blondie?" she asked fluffing the pillows.  
  
"Yea, I'm coming to bed Blonde Bombshell," he said causing her to giggle. "You laughing at my nickname for you?" he smiled.  
  
"Yes, but it's cute. I like it" she grinned.  
  
"What about me?" he asked pouting.  
  
"Oh baby, I like you too" she pouted as she pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Trish, I love you" Jay said caressing her face  
  
"I love you too Jay" she said feeling as if she was about to burst.  
  
"This whole moment reeks of Awesomeness," he said causing her to laugh.  
  
"Turn the light out and come get some Stratisfaction" Trish said as she removed her bra and panties and threw them onto the floor.  
  
"Damn, how I love you girl" he said looking under the cover at a naked Trish.  
  
"Show me" she said in a sexy voice as Jay turned the light off and crawled under the covers.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I really enjoyed tonight," Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, except for losing your key card" Rob smiled pointing at the new one in her hand.  
  
"Yes, except for that" she laughed sliding it in the slot and walking into the living room and closing the door behind Rob.  
  
"So, you want to talk for a little before I leave?" he asked as she set her purse on the table with the key card and sat down.  
  
"Yes, that will be nice" she said as he sat next to her on the sofa.  
  
"So, now you know I can dance" he laughed feeling a little awkward.  
  
"Yes, you proved me wrong" she said looking at the clock that read 2:35 a.m.  
  
"So, shall we do it again?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?" she asked confused.  
  
"Dancing" Rob grinned.  
  
"Oh! Definitely" she said taking her sandals off. "My legs are starting to feel stiff," she said standing  
  
"You have to stretch before doing anything strenuous like dancing. Come here" he stood taking her hand and sliding the coffee table out of the way. "Sit down and open your legs like you're going to go down into a split" he told her as he took his shirt and pants off. He stood there in his black underwear.  
  
"I can do a split" she told him.  
  
"Oh cool, well then do it" he said as she went down into a split while pulling her ankle length dress up and around her waist so she could cover her underwear.  
  
"Nice, now I'm going to join you" he said as he slid down into a split facing her. "Give me your hands and we'll pull each other back and forth stretching the leg muscles" he said taking her hands and leaning back pulling her forward. "Now pull me towards you" he said as she pulled him forward as she leaned back.  
  
"This feels weird" she laughed after a few minutes.  
  
"Why? You getting turned on?" he asked pulling her towards him and kissing her softly. He slid his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Rob? We are on the floor doing splits and kissing," she said grinning.  
  
"I know. The only thing wrong is we're not naked" he said looking deep in her eyes as he grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Oh! Okay" she said nervously looking down at Rob as he pulled her down for a passionate kiss.  
  
"I've waited for a long time to be with you," he said between breaths as she noticed beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"I know. I'm ready to be with you now," she said kissing him.  
  
"It's about time!" he laughed as he pulled her dress over her head and threw it over on the coffee table. He stared at her strapless black lace bra and matching panties. He cupped her breasts and squeezed them as he leaned over and licked her nipples through the lace until they were both hard. He then pulled the bra down and feasted on her bare nipples.  
  
"Rob. it feels so good" Tammy whimpered as she trembled.  
  
"You like that sweetheart?" Rob asked.  
  
"Yes" she answered staring down as his tongue flicked back and forth over her nipples leaving each one wet from his saliva.  
  
"You're going to love this," he said as he laid her back onto the floor and put her legs over his shoulders while he was still in a split. He bent down and started to lick her pussy through her black panties.  
  
"Oh my God!" she squealed as she tried to scoot up but he leaned over more and continued to lick her pussy up and down then from side to side. She grabbed his head and started to run her fingers through his ponytail until the rubber band slid off the end of his hair and his hair cascaded around his head.  
  
"Baby, you taste so sweet and succulent. I need a better taste," he said as he pulled her panties off and tossed them over his head. He grabbed her hips and dove between her legs with his tongue.  
  
"Rob stop!" she shouted trying to push his head away as she started to scoot away. "It feels too good" she moaned.  
  
"Don't run away now" he smiled looking at her face. "I got you now, there's nowhere to run Tammy. Let it happen," he said as he continued to lick her clitoris. "Relax and let go" he murmured against her pussy as he stuck his fat wet tongue into her slit. She started to grind against his face as he brought her to an intense orgasm. He continued licking and gently tugging on her clit with his lips as she continued to shake and convulse. "You look beautiful when you cum" he said grabbing her waist and pulling her back up into his lap. "You like that?" he asked running his fingers through her light brown hair.  
  
"Yes! I loved it" she laughed as he pulled her in for a long deep kiss. "Let's go to the bedroom," she said getting up and unhooking her bra that was still around her waist and throwing it on the floor.  
  
"Lead the way" Rob said getting up off the floor with ease. As they made it into the bedroom Tammy pulled him over to the bed and sat down while he was standing in front of her.  
  
"I want to taste you," she said as she pulled his cock out and kissed it softly. "You have a beautiful cock," she said looking up at him as he pulled his underwear all the way down and stepped out of them. "It's so suckable," she said in a sexy voice.  
  
"You like it huh? He likes you too," he said in a low voice as he guided her mouth down onto his awaiting cock. "Yes nice and slow baby. Yes take it deep" he grunted as she slid his cock to the back of her throat. "Yes slurp on it baby. Make it good and wet. Spit on it. Yes just like that" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair as she sucked faster up and down on his cock. He pulled out of her mouth as spit and pre-cum slid from her mouth back to his cock, "Yea, that's nasty. Like I like it" he said kissing her. "Clean my cock off with that beautiful mouth of yours" he whispered as she started to slurp on his cock and then started to suck it sideways. "Damn! I like that baby. Stop! I'm about to cum" he said as he walked around to the head of the bed. "Come lay here" he pointed to the middle of the bed. She climbed to the middle of the bed and he popped her on her ass. "You have a big ass. Come here and turn around so I can see it better" he said as he started licking her pussy while she was in front of him on all fours.  
  
"Rob, fuck me" she begged as he spit on her pussy and continued licking her driving her crazy. He smacked her on the ass as he continued licking just as she was about to cum he turned her over and climbed on top of her and entered her.  
  
"Oh Goddamn! You feel so good!" Rob said as he started to move inside her. She started grasping at his shoulders as he started pounding into her pussy.  
  
"Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck me until I cum!" she demanded as she grabbed his ass as he continued pumping into her until her eyes rolled up into her head and she started quivering and trying to push him away.  
  
"Ohhh shit! Yea baby, cum all over my dick!" Rob shouted as he felt her contracting around him as cum started squirting onto his cock. "What the fuck?" he moaned looking into her eyes as his eyes glazed over and he started pumping harder only to stop and start quivering. He pulled out and slammed back into her as he started shaking again. "Oh fuck me!" he shouted as he started cumming in loads as he tried to pull out in time and squirt his hot cum onto her breasts. "Oh shit! Fuck! That was fucking unbelievable," Rob said lying on top of Tammy.  
  
"Yes it was," she said caressing his hair.  
  
"Get on you knees in the middle of the bed" he told her.  
  
"Okay, but you're not hard," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Do it" he said kissing her shoulder.  
  
"Okay, she said getting on her knees as he sat down in a split right behind her. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her down towards him until she was on her stomach.  
  
"You have a great ass," he said as he massaged her ass.  
  
"I love your big ass as well" she laughed.  
  
"I've dreamed of doing this position with you" he said as he lifted her waist up and licked her pussy.  
  
"Rob! You are so nasty!" she groaned.  
  
"You know you like it" he said as he guided her pussy down onto his hard cock.  
  
"Oh my Lord, you're hard again" she gasped.  
  
"A sexy ass turns me on," he said bending down and kissing her ass. He pushed his cock deeper into her pussy as she wiggled her hips and slid back making her pussy slid up and down his cock. "Yes baby, ooh slide that pussy up and down my cock. Let me see that sticky white cum" he said as he started moving his hips as cum slid up and down his dick.  
  
"Oh Rob you feel so good deep inside my pussy" she moaned loudly as he spread her pussy and pounded into her as his nuts slapped against her clit sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. "Oh! Oh! Oh yes! Fuck that tight pussy. Make it cum baby" she shouted back at him.  
  
"Tell me how much you love it!" Rob shouted as he pounded into her until she came again.  
  
"I love it! Don't ever stop fucking me!" she screamed as he spanked her ass. He grabbed her around her stomach and lifted her up until her back was against his chest.  
  
"You like the way I fuck you? Huh? Who's the whole fuckin show?" Rob asked as he continued fucking her as she came in waves.  
  
"Y-You are the whole fuckin show!" she screamed as she grasped his arms as he continued to lift her up and down on his dick until he shuddered and came inside her.  
  
"Fuck! That was cool," he said leaning against her back and kissing it as sweat rolled off his face down her back.  
  
"My God, you are very limber!" she said as he laid her down onto the bed on her stomach.  
  
"Yes I am. I have a few more positions I want to try with you. If you'd have given in to me months ago then I wouldn't be so anxious to try all 33 positions tonight" he laughed as she turned and looked at him in amazement.  
  
"33? Tonight?" she said as he grabbed her legs and turned her over on her back.  
  
"That's what I said. If I have my way, you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow" Rob said as he pulled her onto his lap and entered her again.  
  
***************************  
  
Dwayne couldn't believe it! Brianna showed up tonight when he wanted to finally be with Tammy. He'd had a slow jam CD all ready to seduce her and everything. He and Brianna argued the whole ride from the airport. She'd been drinking. As soon as he got her to sleep he glanced at the wall clock and it read 2:40 a.m. He figured he'd be a little late getting to her room. When he got to the hotel he rushed to the elevators and got off on the 10th floor. He checked his breath and straightened his clothes and slid the key into the slot. He walked into the living room and saw her yellow dress lying on the coffee table. Then he saw her strapless bra and panties on the floor and then there was a man's shirt and pants in a heap by the coffee table. That's when he heard the moaning and groaning coming from the bedroom. He walked over to the half-opened door to see her on her stomach being fucked by Rob Van Dam while he was doing the fucking split! She couldn't wait 30 minutes for him before she was in the bed with someone else. He stood there watching her enjoy having sex with another man. He turned and dropped the key card on the table next to her purse and closed the door. As he got off the elevator he ran into Rikishi.  
  
"Say cuz, what are you doing here?" he asked pulling a pretty girl onto the elevator.  
  
"I went to see Tammy but she wasn't in" he said quietly.  
  
"We all thought you were somewhere all laid up with Brianna" he laughed.  
  
"Who is we?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Me, Jay, Trish, Tammy, and Rob" he grinned.  
  
"Wait a minute, you told Tammy I was with Brianna tonight?" Dwayne asked towering over Rikishi.  
  
"Yea, I told everyone at the table" he said sounding confused. "Baby, go on to the 9th floor. Room 912" he said handing his date the key card.  
  
"What else did you say?" Dwayne asked bracing himself.  
  
"Umm, that you were whipped basically" Rikishi answered.  
  
"Fuck! How did Tammy react when you said all this?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"She seemed fine. She went to the ladies room, then Trish went right after she did. When they came back to the table they both seemed fine. Matter of fact, Tammy and Rob danced for the rest of the night and left an hour or so before me" he said staring at Dwayne as he began to look worn and tired.  
  
"You idiot! Tammy and I were going to meet up tonight! Because of your big ass mouth she thought I was going to stand her up!" he yelled causing people in the lobby to stare.  
  
"Man chill out! Just go up there and wait on her. I'm sure she'll be cool about you being late. Tell her I was wrong and I'll confirm it if she asks" Rikishi said.  
  
"It's too late. She's in her room. By the time I got there she was already in bed with Rob" Dwayne said staring at the floor.  
  
"Oh fuck! Man I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault! I'll fix it anyway I can" Rikishi said.  
  
"Hey, it's just not meant to happen for Tammy and I" Dwayne said walking off.  
  
"Cuz! You telling me that you actually have feelings for Tammy? Not just sexual?" Rikishi asked as Dwayne eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Man, I think I love her. I know I love her and I just pushed her into the arms of another man" Dwayne said wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"No cuz, I did that. I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you two were really feeling each other. Shit! Marie told me you two had feelings for one another. I should have thought about how Tammy would react to you sleeping with another chick. I just had no idea about you two hooking up tonight. Man, I'll make it up to you" Rikishi said shaking his head.  
  
"It's cool. I left Brianna at the hotel" Dwayne said pulling his car keys out of his pocket.  
  
"Man, you start back to working around her this week. Are you going to be able to handle this?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm an actor. I'm about to put on an Oscar winning performance," he said as he walked through the lobby and headed out the hotel.  
  
"Good luck cuz" Rikishi said sadly as he stepped onto the elevator. "You're going to need it," he said as the elevator doors closed.  
  
******************************  
  
"Morning" Rob said leaning over kissing a half-awake Tammy.  
  
"It's morning?" she asked staring at the light coming through the curtains.  
  
"Yes it is. We made love until 7 this morning" he grinned pushing her wild hair back from her face.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's 12:30," he said.  
  
"Shit! It's checkout time soon," she said jumping up and heading to the bathroom. She stuck her head around the corner smiling at Rob, "Wanna join me?" she asked.  
  
"Hell yea. I got a few positions for the shower," he said as she blushed and went back into the bathroom.  
  
An hour later they were ready to leave. Tammy grabbed her purse and the key cards off the table. Down at the desk the lady mentioned her finding her other key card.  
  
"I did?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yes, you gave me back two" she said waving them at her.  
  
"Oh I did" Tammy said looking confused.  
  
"Maybe you left it in the room yesterday before you left" Rob suggested as she remembered giving it to Dwayne.  
  
"Oh my God!" she said covering her mouth.  
  
"What?" Rob asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I forgot to call and wish my cousin Happy Birthday yesterday" she lied as they headed out to the rental car. She threw her bags in the backseat with Rob's.  
  
"You okay?" Rob asked as she put her seat belt on.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine" she smiled at him.  
  
"You sore?" he grinned as he started the car while staring at her.  
  
"Very!" she said glancing at him. "Focus on the road!" she laughed as she turned his head straight to see where he was driving.  
  
"I can't steal glances at you?" he asked.  
  
"No, not until we get to the arena" she laughed as she leaned back and prayed Dwayne hadn't saw her and Rob last night.  
  
***************************  
  
Raw  
  
"Hey Tammy! How was last night?" Trish smiled as she walked into the catering hall.  
  
"Shhh! It was nice," Tammy said.  
  
"Just nice?" Trish asked.  
  
"Trish, that man bent my body in ways I never thought was possible" Tammy sighed looking as if she was in a dreamland.  
  
"Snap out of it!" Trish said snapping her fingers. "Jay told me he loved me last night!" she giggled.  
  
"Wow! Trish that's great!" Tammy said pushing her fruit around on her plate.  
  
"What else happened? You look depressed," she said as Marie walked in with Dena and sat at the table.  
  
"Well, I think Dwayne used the key card last night and saw Rob and I having sex" Tammy blurted out.  
  
"Huh?" said Dena.  
  
"What?" Trish said.  
  
"Are you fucking nuts?" Marie asked.  
  
"I thought he was going to stand me up. When I went to leave today the key card was on the table next to my purse and the new one I'd gotten" Tammy explained.  
  
"You just can't catch a break," Dena said grabbing her can of soda and opening it. "You seen Dwayne yet?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid to" Tammy cried.  
  
"You have to talk to him to see how he reacts," Trish said.  
  
"He will flip on you if he saw you two. I told you he had a thing for you" Marie laughed.  
  
"It was only supposed to be a one night stand anyway," Tammy said.  
  
"You and Dwayne are way beyond a one night stand" Dena told her.  
  
"We thought he'd be your first" Marie said eating a sandwich.  
  
"Well, I'm heading off to my office. I pray Dwayne doesn't come looking for me" she sighed as she headed for her office. As soon as she turned down the corridor leading to her office she ran into Matt.  
  
"Excuse me" she said walking around him.  
  
"Why are you rushing? Got a hot date?" he asked following her to her office door.  
  
"Matt, I'm not in the mood today," she said walking into the office and flipping the lights on as Matt closed and locked the door.  
  
"What do you want Matt?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Why are you so rude today?" he asked nicely.  
  
"I'm really busy and I need to go meet with Shane and Vince" she lied walking towards the door.  
  
"Who were you with last night?" Matt asked grabbing her hands.  
  
"No one" she sighed.  
  
"You been with anyone since Jericho?" he asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"No Matt, can you leave now?" she asked trying to sound nice.  
  
"Give me some lovin Angelface. I know you have a high sex drive like me," he said rubbing his cheek against hers.  
  
"Matt, your facial hair is scratching me," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"I built a new house," he said walking up behind her.  
  
"Jeff told me," she said.  
  
"It's plenty of room for you and the boys," he said holding her around the waist.  
  
"Matt, I have a home" she said.  
  
"I built a home for our family. It's time for you to come home. Stop playing all these bullshit games Tammy" he said staring her in the eyes.  
  
"Matt, you're scaring me. We broke up months ago" she said walking closer to the door.  
  
"You act like I'll hurt you or something. I just want to spend some time with you" he said picking her up and sitting her on the desk.  
  
"Matt stop! Move!" she shouted pushing him off of her, as he placed sloppy wet kisses down her neck. He bit her neck and started sucking on it. "Damnit get the fuck off me!" she shouted at him.  
  
"You are a fucking tease. I'd never take you back. The idea of sex with you makes me sick!" he laughed.  
  
"Good because I've found someone else that pleases me a hell of a lot better than you ever could," she shouted as he palmed her face and pushed her back onto the desk.  
  
"Who are you giving it up to? Answer me!" he shouted pressing down on her face.  
  
"None of your business!" she muttered against his palm as she struggled to pull his hand off her face. He positioned himself between her legs and started kissing her on the mouth and neck as he started unbuttoning his pants.  
  
"No! I respect myself too much to fuck you! Especially in the state of mind you're in right now" she fussed as she took her right foot and kicked him off of her. "If I'm a slut why would you even want to have sex with me?" she asked sitting up on the desk.  
  
"I'll fuck you if you let me. That's what sluts do, give it up easily" he grinned.  
  
"Well, that would actually make you a slut Matt because I'd be using you for sex. That's all you are to me is a piece of ass" she laughed trying to hide her fear from him.  
  
"Well, let's see how much of a slut I am?" he said as he walked towards her as someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Dwayne" he said through the door.  
  
"Shit! Matt, you have to leave okay?" she said as he zipped up his black jeans.  
  
"What the fuck ever!" he said unlocking the door and walking past Dwayne in a huff.  
  
"What the hell is his problem?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I don't know. He's angry at the world these days" she said plugging in her laptop.  
  
"I see. About last night, I couldn't make it because my girlfriend was in town," he said.  
  
"Girlfriend? If I'd have known you were seriously involved I'd have never agreed to hook up with you," she said looking out the window of the arena at the freeway that was lit up from the cars that were stuck in traffic.  
  
"Yea, I thought about that after I picked Brianna up so I dropped your key card off at the hotel desk" he said staring at her as she looked out the window. He could have taken her right there against the glass window knowing the whole world could be watching. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"So, you never actually showed up? That's just great," she said walking towards him. "Glad you didn't show up" she smiled sitting in her chair.  
  
"So, Rob give you the hickey last night?" he asked.  
  
"Probably. I didn't notice it," she said rubbing her neck where Matt had just bit her.  
  
"So you two were intimate?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I plead the 5th" she grinned.  
  
"You fucked him just be honest!" Dwayne said.  
  
"I don't feel right telling you," she admitted.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"I guess because we've been somewhat intimate" she said looking into his dark brown eyes.  
  
"Yea, we've definitely been there. Good thing we didn't do anything last night or it could have ruined your chances with a serious relationship with Rob because everybody knows I'm not the settling down type" he said trying to let her believe he wasn't interested in anything serious.  
  
"Yes, it's a good thing" she said as Rob walked in and knocked on the door. "Hey sweetie. We were just talking about you" she grinned as Rob bent down and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Dwayne said walking out and slamming the door. "Damn!" he thought. She might end up falling in love with Rob. Maybe he was the one for her. Rob may have been the true love she was searching for. So if that was the case, why did he feel so miserable?  
  
************************* Raw - July 15 Continental Arena NY  
  
"Hey baby!" Jeff shouted as Tammy walked by the locker room door. She backed up and looked in.  
  
"Why are you so happy tonight?" she asked.  
  
"History will be made tonight with Eric Bischoff being the new General Manager" he laughed.  
  
"I think this was a good move. Stephanie agreed to it, so I think they're starting to respect my ideas," she said looking at the art on his shoulder and face. "Okay, I see someone has bought some new toys to play with" she laughed.  
  
"Yes I did! Hand me my wife beater please" he said pointing to the white tank top lying across the bench.  
  
"Wife beater? Do they still use that term?" she laughed throwing it to him. She picked up his European Title and looked at it. "This is really heavy" she told him.  
  
"Give me that girl! I need to put this on," he said turning for her to put the belt around his waist. "I need to head out to the stage for the six man elimination tag team match" he said kissing her on the mouth.  
  
"Jeff? You just kissed me," she said in shock.  
  
"Sorry, force of habit. We'll always belong to each other regardless of who we're with" he laughed as he kissed her again.  
  
"Jeff, baby your pink hair dye has dripped down the back of your shirt" she pointed as he twisted around trying to see the back of the shirt. "Come here" she said grabbing a pair of gloves and the tube of Manic Panic and pouring water from a Dasani water bottle into her hands with a tiny squirt of the hair dye. She smeared the dye and water onto the front of his shirt. "Now you really match" she grinned pushing him out the door.  
  
"Don't forget you're coming to Cameron with the kids to see the new house in a few weeks" he pointed and took off running down the hall.  
  
***********************  
  
Tammy sat and watched Jeff, Bubba Ray and Spike Dudley take on Guerrero, Benoit and Regal. It was weird to see Jeff and Bubba doing the Poetry in Motion together. She started to worry as Jeff was left to fight Guerrero and Benoit alone. He got a quick pin on Guerrero and started getting stomped by them both. She knew deep down Jeff was looking in the corner for Matt but he was on his own. Whisper in the Wind! Come on Jeff. Regal and those damn brass knuckles! Oh well, Benoit cheated to win.  
  
"Hey Tammo!" Shane McMahon walked into the office as Jeff was about to be put through a table before Bubba and Spike came back to help.  
  
"Shano-Mac! What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Just wanted to congratulate you again on the Bischoff idea. Why don't we get married? Our minds together can take this business to new heights" he said.  
  
"We would? We wouldn't be competing secretly?" she asked.  
  
"No, I'd never cross you" he said walking over to her holding her hands.  
  
"You wouldn't? Not even sending my ex-boyfriend out there in a supposed three way tag match where he ends up fighting all three alone?" she shouted at Shane.  
  
"Damn! You are too smart for your own good" he grinned. " Jeff has been coming in to work late. I tried fining him but it wasn't doing any good, so he had to learn the hard way. The McMahon Way! Now don't start an argument with me when you're looking so beautiful in hot pink" he said backing away and looking at her legs. "You have great legs," he said licking his lips as Rob walked in and set his Hardcore Title on the desk.  
  
"What's going on?" Rob asked  
  
"Just complimenting her on her hot pink ensemble" Shane said walking towards Rob.  
  
"Oh, I think it's called fuschia dude" Rob grinned.  
  
"Whatever it is, it looks good on her," Shane said in a cocky tone as he left.  
  
"Whatever dude" Rob said shrugging his shoulders. "Fuck! Tommy Dreamer is busted open from that Singapore Cane match," Rob said staring at the monitor. He turned back to Tammy smiling.  
  
"Hey Rob! You have to see this!" Tammy said pushing him back to the monitor as Booker T asked Jonathan Coachman to do a Spin-a-roonie. Marie walked in behind them watching as Coach did a horrible Spin-a-roonie.  
  
"Tell me he didn't just do that?" Marie asked sounding like Booker causing Tammy and Rob to start laughing.  
  
"Babe, he really has no rhythm" Rob laughed.  
  
"No he doesn't" Tammy laughed. "What about you? You have rhythm?"  
  
"Where it counts" Rob laughed. "I'll be back in a little while," he said heading out grabbing his Hardcore Title.  
  
"Where it counts huh?" Marie smiled as she thought of the ways he was referring to.  
  
"Stop!" Tammy said pushing her upside her head as Trish's match against Molly was being shown on the monitor.  
  
"You talked to Dwayne?" Marie asked.  
  
"No, not lately" Tammy answered. "He told me Rob could be my true love" she sighed.  
  
"He said that to hurt you. He has feelings for you, trust me" Marie said.  
  
"Then why is he telling me he doesn't want a serious relationship?" Tammy asked sadly.  
  
"Because he's a man! That's the only reason you need" Marie scoffed. "Now let's watch your man team up with Flair against my baby Brock and Taker" she grinned.  
  
"Now Brock's your man?" Tammy asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Well, for now" Marie said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Hmm, it seems your man is a little 2 faced" Tammy laughed as Brock turned on Taker and gave him the F-5.  
  
"Damn! He's so sexy!" Marie said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
******************************  
  
SmackDown - First Union Arena  
  
Wilkes Barre, PA  
  
"Steph, I wanted to talk to you about John Cena" Tammy said walking into Steph's office.  
  
"Okay, what about him?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I noticed that he has a talent for rapping. I was thinking maybe we could change his image and actually let him be himself" Tammy suggested.  
  
"You mean be thuggish?" Steph asked.  
  
"Yes, he has mic skills because I looked over some of his promos from OVW" Tammy said.  
  
"I didn't know he could rap" Steph smiled.  
  
"Oh, he has mic skills! Trust me" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Oh I trust you completely. You've done nothing but help contribute to making this company successful. My Dad values your opinion more than Shane's, sometimes even mine" she laughed.  
  
"Well, it's an honor to help contribute" Tammy said shaking Steph's hand.  
  
"I'm glad we made up and became friends again. No guy is worth breaking up a friendship" she grinned.  
  
"I agree" Tammy said heading out her office and bumping into Test, Jay, and Lance. "Well, if it isn't the defecting Un-Americans" she laughed.  
  
"Hey baby love" Jay said giving her a hug.  
  
"I'll see more of you now because I'll be on Raw now. I'm actually happier on Raw" Jay said.  
  
"Well, Trish will be ecstatic" Tammy laughed.  
  
"She doesn't know yet. I'm going to surprise her next Monday" Jay laughed.  
  
"Well, you'll be separated from Adam" she said sadly.  
  
"Yea, I know. We'll see each other at Pay Per Views" Jay said.  
  
"That's true. Well, I'll see you this weekend at Vengeance" Tammy waved as she headed to Marie's office.  
  
"So, your boyfriend is premiering next week huh?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Who?" Marie asked as she shuffled through papers.  
  
"Mysterio?" Tammy said.  
  
"Rey Rey?" Marie froze.  
  
"Yep! Next week he'll be on SmackDown" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Shit! Vince didn't tell me he was going to hire him this soon," Marie said shifting uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"Well, now you can hook up with him again after all these years" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Actually, I did a few months ago" she grinned shyly.  
  
"Such a ho!" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Like you aren't?" Marie said.  
  
"Well atleast I can count how many men I've been with on one hand" Tammy laughed.  
  
"For now, anyway" she laughed.  
  
"I'll still be down by a 100 when I get to 10" she laughed.  
  
"No you didn't!" Marie laughed. You are starting to be a real bitch! I'm so proud of you" she whined pretending to wipe fake tears.  
  
"Ha ha! I'll see you later," Tammy said walking out and closing the door.  
  
"Hey sexy!" Chris said coming out of the locker room  
  
"Hey King of Bling Bling" she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Now, I know I get a better kiss than that" Chris teased.  
  
"Okay" she grinned kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"See, your man isn't around so you can be nicer to me" Chris grinned.  
  
"Chris, Rob is nothing like Matt. He's unbelievably calm all the time. I can't figure it out," she said shaking her head.  
  
"You will" Chris laughed as he headed down the hall.  
  
******************************  
  
"Hello?" Tammy said into her cell phone. "Yes, I remember you Mr. Marks. Yes it's been awhile Robert. Yes, I'll be in Stamford on Wednesday. Oh yes, I've heard of Rod McMahon. Vince's brother right?" Tammy said as Dwayne walked into her office. "Okay, I look forward to hearing your proposition for a partnership" she smiled hanging up the phone.  
  
"Hello Dwayne. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be seeing you every week on Raw instead of only two weeks out the month on SmackDown" he grinned.  
  
"You're jumping ship huh?" she grinned.  
  
"Where do you find your clothes? They are always so pretty but you never see anyone in the same outfit" he laughed.  
  
"I shop at a warehouse in Houston where they actually sell one of a kind designs. If it's on the mannequin and you can fit it and afford it, it's yours" she laughed.  
  
"No wonder! Very unique" he said eyeing her orange and yellow dress with the matching shoes and earrings.  
  
"Well, I have a match against Angle in 15 minutes. I need to go get in my Rock frame of mind" he grinned causing her heart to skip a beat.  
  
"Okay, see you this weekend at Vengeance if I don't see you again tonight" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"Bye sweetie pie" he said walking out her office. Was it her or did he hug her a little longer than normal? Oh well, it's not meant for them to be together. He even told her so himself. She was dating a nice guy with no strings attached, so why was she pining away for another man who was out of her league?  
  
******************************  
  
WWE Vengeance: 07-21-02 Detroit , Michigan  
  
"Hey Tammy" Nidia said passing by the office door with Jamie Noble.  
  
"Hey you guys! Have fun out there" Tammy said heading out the office. She headed down the hall and entered the Hardy's locker room.  
  
"Hey you guys, is Jeff around?" she asked Jay, Matt, Jericho, Lance Storm, and John Cena.  
  
"He left with his guitar" Chris answered smiling at her.  
  
"Okay, I wanted to let him know about the change in his match with Steven Regal. He'll keep the European title tonight," she said noticing that Matt was staring at her as if he wanted to kill her. "Well, if you guys see him before I do let him know" she said closing the door.  
  
"Fucking bitch!" Matt muttered.  
  
"Say dude! She didn't say anything to you!" Jay shouted at him.  
  
"Just the idea that she's alive fucks with me" Matt laughed.  
  
"Say dog, I can't believe you talking about the mother of your kid like that. If she comes up dead I'll be the first one to testify against your ass" John Cena said pulling on his boots.  
  
"I'm not going to kill her you idiot" Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"Yo, I'm just sayin man. You straight trippin on that girl! She scared of you and shit. All I'm sayin is you'd better be glad she ain't my sister cause I'd have been kicked your ass. You need some serious anger management sessions. I'm going to get my mind right for this match against Y2J here," John said smiling at Chris as he walked out the door.  
  
"You'd better Junior!" Chris laughed yelling out the door after John.  
  
"That fucker doesn't have a clue of what type of slut she is!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Give it a rest Assclown! Everyone knows she's not a slut. You're saying those things to hurt her. Yes, we hooked up! I apologize if I hurt you for hooking up with Amy when you two were together but you were treating her like shit too. Tammy is different. She tries to spare your feelings by not letting you know whom she's dating but you don't appreciate that. The next guy she chooses to love will be lucky because that girl will go to bat for her man. She'll bend over backwards to please him when she shouldn't have to" Chris said putting on his jacket.  
  
"Did she bend over backwards for you Chris? Is that why your getting a push and I'm falling down to shows like Sunday Night Heat or having no matches at all?" Matt asked.  
  
"You know what, everybody shut the hell up!" Jay shouted. "Matt, you're working everyone's nerves. "Do you think I'm screwing her too because I'm getting a push?" Jay asked staring Matt in the face. "We all know you still have feelings for her but this Tammy bashing has got to stop! We're tired of you disrespecting someone we think of as a sister" Jay said finally needing to catch his breath.  
  
"Yea, you should let it go because your son shouldn't see or hear the bad things you say or do to her. It makes me wonder why she's so scared of you. Let me be serious here for a minute" Lance said. "Did she leave you because of domestic abuse?" Lance Storm asked him.  
  
"What? Hell no! I haven't hit her! So, she has you all fooled? You guys are just as weak as Jeff is! He's stupid and will believe anything she tells him. I feel sorry for all of you!" Matt shouted heading out the door and slamming it.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey Rainbow" Tammy said approaching Jeff's car as he lay back on the hood playing his guitar.  
  
"Hey Tam. How's it going?" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Letting you know that you're retaining the European title tonight," she said leaning on the car.  
  
"Man, that's cool. Shit, I figured you'd be holed up in your office," he said strumming his guitar. "I won't be able to get Caleb this weekend. I'm going to Cincinnati to do some recording for my CD" he said.  
  
"Oh okay. I was planning to go to Michigan this weekend" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry. Matt may be able to watch Caleb since he mentioned getting Callum" he said.  
  
"I just saw Matt. If he knew I was spending the weekend with Rob he'd turn me down flat" Tammy said.  
  
"Don't tell him" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I guess you're right" she laughed as Jeff sat up and looked serious. "Jeff, what is it?" she asked as she saw Matt walking towards the car.  
  
"You found him I see" Matt said heading around to the passenger side of the car and getting in. He stuck the key into the ignition and started listening to a Pearl Jam CD.  
  
"Matt, can I talk to you?" Tammy asked leaning into the car.  
  
"No" he said rolling up the window almost catching her arm.  
  
"Matt! Stop being a pussy and unlock the fucking door!" Jeff said trying to open the door.  
  
"Not until she leaves!" Matt said turning up the music and singing loudly, "Keep on rocking in the free world!"  
  
"Fine be a bitch!" Jeff said pulling out his spare keys and unlocking the door. He snatched it open scaring Matt and pulled him out of the car.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem? I was jammin some music," Matt shouted.  
  
"She wants to know if you'd get CJ with CM this weekend because I have to go to Cincinnati this weekend and can't get him. If you get CJ then I'll get CM next weekend when I get CJ and you'll get to see him 2 weekends this month instead of one" Jeff explained.  
  
"What do you have planned?" Matt asked her.  
  
"Nothing! I'm staying home. This is for your benefit" she lied.  
  
"Fine, no problem at all. I'll call you this weekend and let you talk to them" Matt offered.  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer to call you. I appreciate you being nice enough to take CJ," she said to Matt as she put her arm around Jeff's waist.  
  
"Yea, thanks bro, we appreciate it" Jeff smiled.  
  
"You two aren't really screwing around again and want a romantic weekend away together do you?" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! I'm not dating Jeff!" Tammy said nicely trying not to piss him off.  
  
"Jeff is single again. So, anything is possible," Matt said.  
  
"Not between us" Jeff said caressing her back.  
  
"Okay. I believe you both" Matt said walking back to the arena.  
  
"Whoo man! That was close" Jeff laughed.  
  
**************************  
  
"Say shorty!" John Cena yelled as Tammy walked from the catering hall.  
  
"Hey John, good match with Jericho" she smiled.  
  
"You looking scrumptious today in your short little dress. Turquoise is my new favorite color!" he smiled as he motioned for her to spin around. " I just want to palm that ass!" he said biting his knuckles.  
  
"John, you're making me blush!" she said looking away.  
  
"Don't be shy around me. I want you to be nothing but comfortable with me. I wanted to ask you something about Hardy" John said.  
  
"Which one?" she asked.  
  
"Matt. I wanted to know if his punkass ever hit you?" John asked.  
  
"No, he never hit me" she said honestly.  
  
"You think he's capable of violence towards you?" he asked.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Tammy asked.  
  
"He just says some real foul things about you that I don't believe" John said.  
  
"Like I'm a slut for sleeping with Jericho?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, and he even made a comment about wanting you dead" he said causing her to jump.  
  
"He said that?" she asked  
  
"Earlier today. I think you need to be more alert to where his head is at this moment. I want you to be careful," John said leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. "Damn you got some soft lips. One day, you'll let me get more than a sample because deep down every woman wants a thug" he laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" she grinned with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fo sho!" he laughed walking off waving at Rob as he turned the corner holding his ribs.  
  
"Rob! You okay baby?" Tammy asked running over to him.  
  
"Brock hit the F5 on me and slammed me through the table. Atleast I'm still the Intercontinental Champ. That means we can do some things with the belt tonight" Rob grinned.  
  
"Stop thinking about sex!" she fussed as he ran his hand under her dress.  
  
"Is there a couch in your office this time?" Rob asked grinding up against her.  
  
"Yes, but your all sweaty" she said wrinkling her nose.  
  
"You like it sweaty. You know that's when it's hot and nasty," he said licking her between her breasts.  
  
"Ooh baby. I want your cock deep in my pussy right now" she said palming his ass and tonguing him in the hallway.  
  
"Get a room freaks!" Marie shouted coming out of the women's locker room. "Steph was looking for you earlier," Marie said staring between Rob's legs.  
  
"Say babe, your friend is checking me out," Rob laughed covering his crotch.  
  
"Hey, that cup isn't doing a good job of hiding that hard-on" Marie pointed out.  
  
"Well, I guess that means that I'll just have to help him get it down then doesn't it?" Tammy said kissing Rob while massaging between his legs.  
  
"Damn! Have you guys seen Brock? Angle?" Marie asked looking devious.  
  
"Angle's about to fight Rock and Taker remember?" Rob reminded her.  
  
"Damn! I need to get into a serious relationship so my man will be at my beck and call" she laughed heading back to her office.  
  
"Back to you. Come to my office and take advantage of me" Tammy groaned as Rob ran his hands under her dress and massaged her pussy. "Rob you're going to make me cum in the hallway" she breathed against his ear as he pushed her against the wall.  
  
"The women's restroom is right next to us," Rob said between kisses.  
  
"You think someone's in there?" Tammy asked as he slid her panties over to the side. She pulled away and pushed into the women's restroom and saw no one was in there. She pulled Rob in and kissed him as he pulled his wrestling tights down letting his fat swollen cock fall out. Tammy squatted down and sucked his cock as it expanded in her mouth. Rob pulled her up against the wall and put her left leg over his right shoulder and ate her pussy.  
  
"Whoa! Sorry!" Nidia said covering her eyes and closing the restroom door.  
  
"You want to stop?" Tammy asked looking down at Rob.  
  
"No" he said standing up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he pushed his cock halfway in her. He paused as his cock twitched and throbbed. Finally he pushed all the way into her causing her to groan loudly. He kissed her as he rammed his cock into her tight wet pussy until she came. She started squirming and bouncing on his cock just as Stephanie and Lillian Garcia walked into the restroom. Tammy and Rob stopped for a few seconds then Rob turned back to her and kissed her as he continued pounding into her dripping pussy driving her into an earth shattering orgasm as he started to cum with her.  
  
"You guys enjoying the show?" Tammy asked as Rob kept pumping into her.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption" Lillian said walking out.  
  
"You guys are fuckin hot" Steph grinned shaking her head as Lillian pulled her out of the restroom.  
  
"Make me cum again" Tammy demanded as Rob sat her on the counter next to the faucets and let his cock slide in and out of her pussy slowly. "You like seeing your fat cock sliding in and out of my wet cunt, don't you?" she asked Rob as she played with her clit. "Oh yea, fuck me faster! Make me cum!" she said grabbing his head with her left hand and tonguing him while she played with her clit with her right hand. Rob was dripping with sweat. Sweat rolled down his nuts onto the counter as he rammed into her pussy up to his balls and exploded inside of her as his cock released it's hot load into her. "Oh yea, that was a good fuck!" she laughed pulling him in for a kiss a minute later. He pulled his tights back up.  
  
"Let's go to your office. I'm not through with that sweet pussy," he said as she slid off the counter, pulled her dress down and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Finally finished?" Marie said tapping her foot as Lillian, Steph, Nidia, and Terri stood in line behind her waiting to get into the restroom.  
  
"Sorry you guys" Tammy blushed as she and Rob headed to her office to pick up where they left off.  
*************************  
  
"Hey, I thought you were going to get the boys early tomorrow," Tammy said staring at Matt on her doorstep late Wednesday morning.  
  
"I decided to get them today, " Matt said looking uncomfortable.  
  
"What time do you fly out?" Tammy asked knowing she had a flight to Battle Creek, Michigan the next afternoon.  
  
"In about 4 hours. Can I come in?" Matt asked stepping into the house before Tammy could answer.  
  
"I guess so since you're already in," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Where are the boys?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Upstairs in their beds. They went down for a nap about 20 minutes ago" she told him heading up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry for popping up unannounced" he said sitting on the couch and turning the TV on.  
  
Tammy went upstairs to her room to get the boys overnight bags that she'd already packed that morning out of the chair.  
  
"They don't need to take too much. We have too much stuff for them as it is" Matt said standing in her bedroom door.  
  
"Matt you scared me" she said covering her chest.  
  
"Sorry about that. I'll let them sleep for about an hour or so," he said turning to leave.  
  
"Matt? Are you ever going to treat me like a friend again?" Tammy asked.  
  
"You messed that up when I saw you with Chris. I was so hot, I could have killed you both," he said walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"How can that be when you are with Amy now? I'm not flipping out on you sleeping with her. So, why does who I'm sleeping with bother you?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"It was hard enough sharing you with Jeff but with someone else? I can't deal with that" he said leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees.  
  
"I deal with you sleeping with someone else. I'm not snubbing you" she reminded him as she walked across the room.  
  
"You know how hard it is for me to deal with betrayal," he said looking at her.  
  
"Matt, it's betrayal when I'm still with you. Chris was the first person I decided to date after you instead of Rob or John Cena. I needed to have fun and be intimate. I needed to feel like a woman! Why can't you understand that?" she huffed.  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear this shit! If you want to screw 50 guys see if I give a fuck!" he screamed in her face.  
  
"Are you angry? Good! So am I! You hate me Matt? Fine! At times I hate you too!" she screamed at him through tears.  
  
"You are talking to me like this? Are you crazy? See that's just it you never cared about me! You hate me? Huh? Well guess what? I hate you too you fucking bitch!" he said walking towards her and grabbing her by her throat and pushing her up against the wall.  
  
"Go ahead Matt! You want to kill me because I fucked somebody else? Go ahead! I'm tired of being afraid of what you'll do to me if I make you too angry! Just do it and get it over with!" she screamed in his face.  
  
"Shut the fuck up or I'll squeeze the life out of you. I swear to fucking God I'll kill you" he whispered in her face.  
  
"Go ahead! I no longer fear you. The only person I fear is God! You go ahead. Kill me and see if you'll ever see Callum again. Jeff will have full custody of him and Caleb because that's how it's set up in my will. If something happens to either one of us Jeff gets custody and the same thing goes for if something happens to Jeff and I, then you'd get custody of both of them" she said calmly. "You'll be in jail Matt! Think about it before you do something you'll regret!" she said trying to reason with him.  
  
"You lying bitch! Why won't you just go away? Get out of my head! My heart!" he shouted through tears as his hands tightened around her throat.  
  
"Matt? I can't breath!" she said grabbing at his throat gasping for air as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Don't you get it? I can't go on like this!" he cried as he pushed his right knee between her thighs and started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants with his right hand. He ripped her panties off and grabbed her left leg with his right hand positioning himself between her legs.  
  
"Matt, don't" she said as his left hand moved away from her throat and slid down to her breasts then pulled her right leg around his waist while placing his penis at the opening of her vagina.  
  
"I hate you! Do you hear me?" he said as he entered her and started pumping into her. She slapped him across his face as hard as she could which only added fuel to the fire. He grabbed both her legs forcing them around his waist securely and pounded into her even harder against the wall.  
  
She slapped him again and realized he was staring at her, so she covered his face with both of her hands and pushed his head back. He took his right hand and moved her hands from his face.  
  
"Fuck me back!" he said between grunts and leaning in and kissing her desperately. She gave in to the passion building up in her. She started bouncing on his cock wildly until they both reached orgasms. He pulled her away from the wall and slid down to the floor and continued pumping into her drenched pussy. "Oh my God! You drive me fucking crazy!" he growled in her ear. "You drive me to do crazy shit Tammy! What have you done to me?" he asked before ripping her shirt open and taking her right nipple into his mouth.  
  
"Matt! You think fucking me will make things better? Fucking people you hate turns you on?" she asked looking him in the eye and grabbing him around his throat. She pushed him over and straddled him. "You hate me? Huh?" she shouted in his face as she grinded against his cock causing him to grasp her hips. "Don't fucking touch me! You hate me? Well I hate your ass too so I'm going to fuck you like the little bitch you are!" she laughed and kissed him hard as she fucked him with everything she had until he grabbed her waist and sat up looking into her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God Angelface. Fuck me baby!" he cried hugging her close to him as he forced her down onto his cock until she came in waves. "You still love me don't you?" he asked pushing her hair out of her face so he could see her face as she continued grinding on him. "I still love you. I'll always love you Angelface regardless of who we're with. God help me I still love you," he cried out as he started to cum. He pulled out of her and squirted hot cum all over her stomach.  
  
"I can't believe I fucked you after you tried to kill me!" she cried against his shoulder.  
  
"No! Angelface I wasn't going to kill you. I wanted to scare you and hurt you so that you'd know how I felt all these weeks. I'm miserable without you. I felt like you'd forgotten me already" he whined leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"You're the one in a relationship, not me!" she reminded him.  
  
"You're right. What do you want to do about this?" he asked. "We can get back together or see each other and hook up sometimes" he suggested.  
  
"We can't get back together. I love you but you drive me crazy!" she grinned as he kissed her. "Oh, we'd better get the boys together. Your plane leaves in a little while" she said getting up only to have him pull her back down on him.  
  
"We can catch a later flight.tomorrow. I want to be inside you all day if I can be" he smiled deviously.  
  
"We have to feed the boys and spend time with them" she reminded him.  
  
"We can stop for about 4 hours and tend to them. All I know is now that I have you in my arms I don't want to let you go. Knowing that Jericho had you ripped my heart out. I was mad but I controlled my temper and walked away that morning. I saw you in his bed and my whole world came tumbling down" he said as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"Don't cry," she said wiping his tears and kissing his eyes.  
  
"Baby? It's time" he grinned looking up at her.  
  
"Round 2?" she asked.  
  
"Round 2" he said as he laid her back on the floor and made slow passionate love to her.  
  
************************  
  
Raw - Grand Rapids Michigan Van Andel Arena  
  
"Is Bischoff crazy? He wants me to fight Rob tonight to unify the European Title with his WWE Intercontinental Title!" Jeff said sitting on the couch next to Tammy.  
  
"I know, he's throwing his weight around already" Tammy sighed. "I haven't really had the pleasure of meeting him one on one yet"  
  
"Well, I know that he's been doing an okay job as far as keepin things in order here" Jeff said throwing his arm around her.  
  
"Yes, I can't say he hasn't spiced things up. You and your headbands" she said looking at his blue headband.  
  
"You don't like it?" he laughed taking it off and putting it around her head.  
  
"It's very cute on you" she said pulling it off and putting it back on his head.  
  
"Stop teasing me, man" he said readjusting it on his head.  
  
"I can't tease you anymore?" she said elbowing him in the stomach.  
  
"Ouch! My belly ring!" he said raising his shirt and rubbing his navel.  
  
"Who told you to wear that ring in your stomach to work?" she asked.  
  
"Nobody, but I do it all the time" he said pulling his shirt back down.  
  
"Okay, then your used to it" she said patting his stomach.  
  
"Hey, I'm not pregnant! Stop rubbing my belly" he laughed.  
  
"You did it to me!" she fussed.  
  
"You were pregnant then too" he reminded her.  
  
"Yea whatever!" she said  
  
"You know I can knock you up again and try for a girl" he laughed.  
  
"I don't think so. I'm not having anymore children," she said flat out.  
  
"We'll see. After you're married your husband will want kids too" he pointed out.  
  
"I'll face that when the time comes," she said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"You ready dude?" Rob asked walking in and kissing Tammy on the lips.  
  
"Can you two stop with the lovey dovey shit. I'm sitting here" Jeff frowned.  
  
"Is Matt in the room with us?" Rob teased looking around the room.  
  
"No, but she is my ex man. It's still a little awkward okay?" Jeff said standing to leave.  
  
"Be careful you two" she said kissing Rob.  
  
"I remember when I used to get that treatment" Jeff grinned. Rob kissed her again. "Come on man!" Jeff said pulling Rob out the office.  
  
"Bye you guys!" Tammy laughed and turned back to the monitor only to be grabbed and kissed on the lips. "What the." she said as Jeff grinned and saluted at her as he ran down the hall to head to the ring. "That's my Rainbow" she laughed.  
  
*************************  
  
"Damn! He just kicked the ladder into Jeff's face!" Kathy said as she applied eyeshadow on Trish's eyes.  
  
"I can see Kathy!" Tammy cringed as she stared at the monitor.  
  
"They both are crazy as hell" Dena said spraying hairspray onto Trish's hair.  
  
"You would date the two most extreme bastards in the business" Marie laughed polishing her fingernails.  
  
"Thanks a lot Marie! Atleast they are friends with one another" Tammy said.  
  
"True but for how long?" Trish laughed as Rob jumped on top of Jeff as he lay on the steel ladder.  
  
"Whoo that's going to leave a mark" Kathy said covering her eyes as Jeff kicked the ladder into Rob's face.  
  
"What are you going to do about Dwayne working for Raw now?" Dena asked.  
  
"Nothing. We can work in a professional manner together" Tammy told her.  
  
"I don't know. It may be good for both of you to be together more" Kathy said.  
  
"Yea, temptation will always be there," said Trish.  
  
"Girl, they are both on the ladder fighting. Ohhh powerbomb on Jeff off the top of the ladder!" Kathy shouted as Tammy ran to the monitor as Rob hit the rolling thunder on Jeff while he was lying on the ladder. Jeff got up and tried to climb up the ladder next to Rob.  
  
"Oh my God! He just kicked Jeff off the ladder!" Dena said.  
  
"I see!" Tammy shouted as Rob won the match by getting the belts and helping Jeff up and raising his hand.  
  
"Atleast they are friendly and giving each other respect," Marie said as Tammy headed for the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To check on my baby" Tammy said.  
  
"Which one?" Dena laughed.  
  
"The one she's screwing" Kathy laughed.  
  
"Then that would be Jeff" Marie argued.  
  
"Shut up! None of your business" Tammy said heading to her office.  
  
********************************  
  
She knew he'd be there. She felt it in her heart that he was already in her office. She opened the door but it was dark.  
  
"You in here?" Tammy whispered.  
  
"Yea. Don't turn on the light," he said as she locked the door and pulled off her panties.  
  
"You had me scared out there" she said as he took her by the hand.  
  
"I figured you were totally freakin out" he said pulling her over on the couch to sit down.  
  
"Yea, everyone in the makeup room was freaking out" she laughed.  
  
"Well, the match is over and we put on a awesome show. I'm proud of it. We both gave excellent performances," he said leaning on her shoulder.  
  
"Your hair is all over your head" she laughed running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Massage my scalp babe" he murmured as she massaged his scalp. "I love being with you like this, it's like we're the only ones in the world" he said nuzzling against her neck as they were bathed in the light from the signs outside the arena window. "You are so good to me" he laughed.  
  
"When your feeling better, you owe me a neck and back massage" she told him.  
  
"I know. You love my hands don't you?" he laughed.  
  
"Yes. They're very soft for you to be so hardcore in the ring," she said holding his hands.  
  
"Come here" he said pulling her in for a gentle kiss as his hand slid under her skirt. "No panties?" he asked in shock.  
  
"I knew you'd be here after the match" she grinned.  
  
"Well, how do you know I'd be looking for sex?" he asked.  
  
"You will have sex regardless of the type of pain you're in. That's just you sweetie" she said reaching for his waist. "You're sitting on the couch naked?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Is there any other way?" he asked as he placed her hand on his hard cock.  
  
"Being who you are? No" she giggled as she straddled him.  
  
"Make me cum sweetheart" he murmured against her lips.  
  
"With pleasure. Your wish is my command," she said devouring his lips while she started sliding up and down on his cock.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey honey!" Dwayne called from by the soda machines.  
  
"Hey Dwayne. Mr. Undisputed Champ" Tammy laughed.  
  
"You know it sweetheart. I'm about to go whip some candy ass!" he shouted.  
  
"Well don't let me stop you," she said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What's up with you?" Dwayne asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Just about to get me a drink," Tammy said.  
  
"You look different for some reason," he said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Go do your skit with Eddie Guerrero" she said walking past him.  
  
"You in love?" Dwayne asked quietly.  
  
"No. Why do you ask?" she said never looking in his face.  
  
"I just know how you act when you're in love" he grinned. "Who is it?" he asked as Rob Van Dam and Jeff walked up to them.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. I'm going to hang with Tommy Dreamer and Chris Benoit tonight. You want to come?" Rob asked  
  
"No, I'll see you when you get in" she smiled.  
  
"You sure? I really wanted you to come" Rob said pulling on the waist of her lime green dress.  
  
"No, I'll just catch up on my email. Go have fun baby" she said kissing him.  
  
"Good match you guys," Dwayne said shaking Rob and Jeff's hands.  
  
"Thanks man. It was an awesome match," Jeff said.  
  
"Yea, it was totally cool dude" Rob agreed shaking his head. "See you later at the hotel?" Rob said to Tammy.  
  
"Yes, I'll see you later" she said as he smacked her on her ass before he left.  
  
"Umm hmm" Dwayne said crossing his arms as Jeff stood there looking at both of them suspiciously.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I have no idea" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Smacking on the ass and all?" Dwayne said looking at Tammy.  
  
"I didn't expect him to do that" she blushed.  
  
"Umm hmm" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Really! I don't know what's wrong with him" Tammy laughed.  
  
"You're in love" Dwayne whispered in her ear and walked off leaving her standing there in a daze.  
  
"What did he say sweetheart?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just that he had a secret" she lied wondering if Dwayne knew it was him.  
  
"I'll be flying to Houston with you Wednesday morning. I figure I'll already be there for the House Show at the Compaq Center for Friday" Jeff said buying 2 bottles of Hawaiian punch from one of the vending machines and handing her one.  
  
"Atleast you won't be late" she laughed. "I may not go to the House Show" she told him.  
  
"Why not? Bring the boys. I wanted to bring CJ but I wanted you to watch him during my match" he whined.  
  
"Okay, I'll come for an hour then we'll leave a little after your match. Ooh I need to get to the monitor. Steph came up with an idea to tease the audience tonight" she said looking at her watch and pulling him towards the monitor just as the DX video appeared on the Titantron.  
  
"No fuckin way! You bullshittin me!" Jeff laughed as Shawn Michael's and HHH headed down to the ring in their DX shirts.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. It's a ruse" she grinned as HHH turned on Shawn and Pedigreed him.  
  
"You are good at teasing," he said shaking his head.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
  
"That lime green dress is screaming look at my legs and ass" Jeff said eyeing her knee length dress.  
  
"This dress isn't screaming any louder than your blue hair Jeff!" she taunted.  
  
"Oh you want to go there? Your dress is too short. You're asking to be hit on," he said seriously.  
  
"This is a professional dress!" she argued.  
  
"Yea, when your wearing the jacket which is draped over your office chair!" he argued back and took a sip from his punch.  
  
"Oh leave me alone!" she said stomping away from him and walking to her office and slamming the door.  
  
"Don't be mad!" Jeff said coming in and closing the door behind him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just that anything you wear tends to look inviting especially since you have." he paused and placed his hands in front of his chest.  
  
"Big breasts? Go ahead and say it!" she shouted.  
  
"Hey, atleast yours are real. I like them" he grinned.  
  
"Yea, well maybe I need to look into getting a reduction," she said  
  
"No! Don't you dare get rid of them" he smiled.  
  
"Jeff, get out!" she laughed as he came around the desk and sat in her lap.  
  
"Can you breast feed me?" he laughed as she dumped him on his ass onto the hard floor. "Tease!" he mumbled as he rubbed his ass and lay on the couch to take a nap.  
  
******************************  
  
Raw  
  
Greensboro, NC  
  
The Coliseum  
  
"Oh my God! They are so precious!" Trish said picking Callum up from the double stroller.  
  
"Ooh he has the prettiest light brown eyes" Jacqueline cooed as Callum started reaching for her. "He wants my big breasts. Is he a breast fed baby?" Jacqueline laughed as he kept hitting her on her breasts.  
  
"No! I took pills to dry the milk up. I refused to breast-feed. My breasts were big enough! You just have big breast like me. We're going to Cameron this week" Tammy said as Molly Holly picked up Caleb.  
  
"Doesn't he look just like Jeff?" Molly grinned as he grabbed her nose. "He loves to do that!" she giggled. "You guys going to hang out this week huh?" she asked as Tammy nodded. "Jeff and I broke up a few weeks ago. I don't know if you were aware of it or not" Nora said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry to hear that" Tammy frowned remembering Matt mentioning Jeff being single again a few weeks back.  
  
"Well, we were arguing all the time. I'm going to miss this little man here," Nora said kissing Caleb.  
  
"He's too handsome! Let me hold him!" Victoria cooed.  
  
"Where is my babies?" Marie asked as she stuck her head into the women's locker room. "Shane is looking for you" Marie said frowning at Caleb's outfit. "Let me guess? Jeff bought this outfit with all these damn motorcycles on it" she grinned.  
  
"You know it. Can you guys watch them while I go talk to Shane?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll bring them to you after they spend time with Aunt Kathy and Aunt Dena" Marie said kissing Caleb while Victoria held him.  
  
********************  
  
"Hey Shane" Tammy said as she sat across from him as he hung up his cellphone.  
  
"I've considered what you said about letting Matt and Jeff tag part time and wrestle in single's the rest of the time" Shane said.  
  
"What about pushing Matt as a single's competitor? He's always been interested in being the Heavyweight Champion. We could start him off as a mid-carder. I talked to Fit about it and he agrees with me that Matt has the potential to have a long Heavyweight Championship reign" Tammy said.  
  
"You really are going all out for this guy after he treats you like trash?" Shane said shaking his head.  
  
"Matt and I may have our issues but this is what he's worked for his entire life. I want him to have the opportunity to prove himself as a single's competitor like Jeff has. He can be a technical wrestler as well as wrestle a hardcore style" Tammy said.  
  
"Okay. I have to go with my instincts and trust you. He has the drive to make this company big money in the future. I'll put him back on the roster. We'll need to come up with a good gimmick" Shane told her.  
  
"I'm sure we can come up with one," she said standing and shaking Shane's hand.  
  
"Alright then. I'll start working on a story for him. If he doesn't like it then you can come up with one and see which one he likes the best" Shane said walking her to the door.  
  
"Thanks Shane" she said and headed to her office.  
  
**********************  
  
"Yes Mommy loves you! Yes she does!" Tammy cooed as she squeaked the toy bunny in Caleb and Callum's face causing them to giggle and grab for the bunny. She pretended like the bunny was kissing them causing them to squeal and cover their face.  
  
"You look really beautiful," Jeff said leaning against the doorjamb tying a purple bandanna around his head.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in" Tammy said struggling with Caleb.  
  
"I know. I wanted to watch you. Come here little man," he said picking up Callum. "You miss uncle Jeffy?" he asked as Callum kissed him on the cheek. "I missed you too little Matt," he said as he kissed Callum back only to have him wipe his face where Jeff kissed him. "No he didn't!" Jeff laughed sitting him down on the blanket and sat on the floor with them.  
  
"Dad-dy" Caleb whined as he fought to get out of Tammy's arms to get to Jeff.  
  
"Come here CJ! Come to Daddy" he said reaching for him.  
  
"Hey you guy's" Rob said walking in and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey sweetie. You feeling better?"" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, I think I had a pinched nerve," Rob said stretching out on the couch.  
  
"I hope you feel better sweetie," she said to Rob.  
  
"Me too baby" he said reaching over and playing with Callum.  
  
"Whoa! Is this the WWE nursery room?" Dwayne laughed as he walked into the room.  
  
"Sure, come on in" Jeff grinned pushing a few strands of his green hair under the bandanna.  
  
"Damn! It looks like you spit him out" Dwayne laughed grabbing Caleb from Jeff. "Damn, I thought Simone looked like me! Man, he's going to be a little heartbreaker with these green eyes" he said handing him back to Jeff. "You both realize that Callum actually favors me?" Dwayne laughed picking up Callum.  
  
"Don't start trouble Dwayne" Tammy laughed.  
  
"What? I told you if I hung around you long enough one of them would look like me. I swear he looks like me as a baby" he laughed.  
  
"There's only one way that would be possible" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Tammy didn't tell you about the time we had sex on her couch?" Dwayne said as Tammy, Rob, and Jeff stared at him in shock. "Damn! I was kidding! Shit, you guys need to get a sense of humor!" he said cracking up at the look on Tammy's face. "Let me head out of here and whip Flair's candy ass" he laughed handing Callum to Tammy. "I'm out of here," he said still laughing and shaking his head as he walked out.  
  
"Baby, I'm heading to take a shower before the show. I'll come see you before you guys leave" Rob said kissing Tammy and heading out and closing the door behind him.  
  
"Is he okay with you coming to Cameron with me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"If he isn't he hasn't mentioned it to me. I'd think he'd be honest about his feelings," she said.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Caleb whined as Tammy tried to hold him and Callum.  
  
"You go through this all the time huh?" Jeff asked as she rocked both of them back and forth as they laid their heads on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh yes! All the time, but I'm used to it now" she said kissing both of them on the head.  
  
"Living closer to us will help you a lot more" Jeff said grabbing Caleb and lying down on the blanket with him. "Nap time. Come take a nap with Daddy Caleb" he said pushing Caleb's head down as he closed his eyes and pretended to be sleep. "Come on Mommy and Callum. Nap time" he said pulling Tammy down with Callum. "We're all going to take a nap," Jeff said as he closed his eyes and pretended to snore.  
  
*************************  
  
Tammy awoke with a start and then realized that CJ and CM was asleep but Jeff was gone. She stood up and turned the monitor on to see Jeff talking to Ric Flair and Bischoff backstage. He was saying how good it felt to be home in, "Greensboro, North Car-o-lina!" Tammy giggled as he said it sounding like The Rock. "Tell me he didn't just say that" she said out loud and thought about Booker T, which caused her to burst out into a fit of giggles. "Oh no! Mae Young and Moolah are here too?" she thought as they were shown in a limo outside the building. Come on Jeff. Be careful against Bradshaw out there. "Come on Jeff stop getting hit in the head with the steel steps" she thought. Whisper in the Wind! Come on Jeff, you can do this. No Jeff! Swanton Bomb off the top of the ladder onto Bradshaw! He won only to lose a few seconds later to Johnny the Bull Stamboli. Okay, now Tommy Dreamer is the new Hardcore Champ. Atleast Jeff is able to stand after this match. She definitely didn't feel like driving. Rob's match was next as he fought Benoit. "This was going to be a hard match," she thought. She needed to prepare for this one. As soon as she sat down and got into the first 10 minutes of the match she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Well, well, well! If it isn't the female head writer everyone has been bragging about!" Eric Bischoff said walking into Tammy's office.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Eric Bischoff!" Tammy said walking towards him.  
  
"You aren't exactly what I was expecting!" he said looking at the knee length coral colored dress she was wearing.  
  
"You expected a manly woman?" she asked walking towards him.  
  
"Yes, but I'm glad you're not" he grinned staring at her DD chest. "You are very busty! We like that in this business. I wanted to talk to you about becoming the manager of RVD or either Jeff Hardy. I saw the tape of you wrestling. You can entertain the fans the way I like!" he said frowning as he looked at Caleb and Callum sleeping on the blanket.  
  
"Those are my sons" she smiled.  
  
"Cute kids" he said frowning at Caleb.  
  
"You want me to pack up the bags in the car?" Jeff said walking into the office.  
  
"Hello Hardy! Great match tonight! I was just telling Tammy I wanted to know if she was interested in being the manager of you or RVD. Wait! A new Team Extreme! You, Rob, and Tammy!" Eric said looking excited.  
  
"No, sorry Eric. We discussed it and she's content in her career right now," Jeff said as Caleb sat up.  
  
"Dad-dy!" Caleb cried as Jeff went over to pick him up.  
  
"Daddy's got you" Jeff said kissing Caleb on the forehead.  
  
"Wait a minute, I thought you were involved with RVD?" Eric asked confused.  
  
"I am but I used to date Jeff and Matt" Tammy explained.  
  
"Wait, Matt Hardy?" Eric said.  
  
"Yes. Callum is Matt's son. Caleb is Jeff's son" she told Eric.  
  
"Ohhh! That explains his sandy hair color! But they look like they're the same. never mind that they look the same age. Do you think you'd be interested in wrestling for about 3-6 months?" Eric asked.  
  
"No. I don't think so Eric. I'm sorry" she said grabbing Caleb and Callum's bags and handing them to Jeff as Rob walked in just after losing to Benoit.  
  
"I'm taking him to the car with me" Jeff said walking out the office with the bags on his left shoulder and Caleb on his right hip.  
  
"Hey sweetheart, I had a quick match" Rob said kissing her on the lips as Eric looked on in disgust. "Hey, Eric how's it going?" Rob asked placing his arm around Tammy.  
  
"Just great! Tammy when you have more time to think about my idea let me know" Eric said walking out the office.  
  
"What idea?" Rob asked.  
  
"Managing you or Jeff" she laughed.  
  
"Cool. Do it if you want" Rob grinned sitting on the couch.  
  
"You know Rob, you are one of the most laid back guys I know!" she said sitting in his lap.  
  
"I'm cool because I'm R-V-D!" he said pointing over his shoulders.  
  
"Hey girly!" Jericho shouted from the door.  
  
"Chris? What are you doing here?" she laughed.  
  
"I have to head to the ring because the Rock v Flair match is about to end" he grinned walking off. He backed up and grinned devilishly, "In case you haven't figured it out yet. Raw is Jericho!" he shouted as he strutted down the hallway leading to the ring.  
  
"Well, I guess The King of Bling Bling is back!" she laughed hugging Rob.  
  
*****************************  
  
SmackDown  
  
Charlotte, NC Charlotte Coliseum  
  
"Hey Rikishi" Marie said sitting next to him in the catering hall.  
  
"What's up Marie?" he asked eating a piece of chicken.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I didn't put your car on flat. I swear I've stopped pulling pranks on you" she said  
  
"Okay" he said shaking his head.  
  
"Can we start being cool again?" she asked.  
  
"When were we cool? Oh the night I was drunk?" he said.  
  
"Well yea, it was pretty cool not going at it with you for a change" she admitted.  
  
"Hmm, I thought you enjoyed pissing me off," he said.  
  
"Well, yea but I've outgrown that" she smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll think about us being friends" he said sipping his soda.  
  
"Fine! I refuse to beg any man to be friends with me! Forget we even had this conversation" she shouted getting up from the table.  
  
"Consider it forgotten!" he laughed as she stomped out of the catering hall to her office.  
  
"Ooh I hate him!" Marie shouted balling up her fists. Her cellphone rang and she snatched it up. "Hello? Robert Marks? Yes, Steph's ex-fiancé long time no hear. How are you? Rod McMahon? Oh Vince's brother? No, I've never met him" she said reaching into her briefcase for her palm pilot only to feel something cold and sticky. What the f. she opened the briefcase only to see her papers were covered with mustard and ketchup. "Yes, I'll be available to talk this weekend. Bye. Who in the hell messed up my papers? Ohh Rikishi! It's on once again! Why did you have to jump to Raw, Jericho? I need you now!" she shouted throwing the papers back into her briefcase.  
  
****************************  
  
Wednesday Afternoon  
  
"I think the house was beautiful Jeff. It's really awesome," Tammy said as she headed down the hallway to lay a sleeping Caleb down in his bed.  
  
"I knew you'd like it" Jeff grinned as he pulled Callum's shoes off and laid him down next to Caleb.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap myself," she said heading to the guestroom she was staying in.  
  
"I was thinking we could cook some dinner and talk" Jeff said disappointed.  
  
"I'll help you cook after a nap. It's 2 in the afternoon! We have time to cook Jeff" she grinned.  
  
"Okay. I'll lie down with you until you go to sleep. Maybe I'll get some sleep too," he said following her into the bedroom. "Give me a pillow" he said as she threw a pillow and hit him in the face.  
  
"Oops, sorry" she giggled.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" he said as she got under the covers and lay on a pillow.  
  
"So, you think you'll move here?" Jeff asked lying next to her.  
  
"I like it but I don't know. I'm dating Rob now and I don't know how he'll feel about me living so close to you and Matt" she said staring into his green eyes.  
  
"You can't base where you live on your relationship with Rob because you have children who needs to be close to their father's" he said seriously.  
  
"I know. I know. I really like the house though" she grinned.  
  
"We can go shopping tomorrow and look for furniture" he said caressing her face.  
  
"Do you realize that everytime we get together it's like we never broke up?" she asked running her fingers through his green and blue hair.  
  
"Yea, I notice it quite often. Do you think this is how we'd be if we had gotten back together? I mean lying here together still being affectionate towards one another?" he grinned.  
  
"No, you'd be wishing death on me like Matt" she laughed.  
  
"No never!" he laughed. "Matt has issues. He still can't get over that you get to move on just like him. I realize that we'll date other people. Man, I guess I just see us together eventually. We get along better than any couple I've ever seen. I don't know anymore," he said scratching his head.  
  
"I know how you feel. I'm okay when we're apart but when we're together it's like we were never apart. It's hard to describe," she said.  
  
"I know, it's like no one word can describe it" Jeff said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Yea, and you being the poet you should be able to come up with something" she chuckled.  
  
"Hey, it takes time for Emoetry to hit me. You inspire me and I exist to inspire" he laughed.  
  
"Hey I like that. What kind of cologne are you wearing?" she asked sniffing his neck.  
  
"Honestly? I mixed three kinds of cologne up. It's a Jeff original," he said caressing her chin before pulling her in for a lingering kiss. Just then Liger ran and jumped onto the foot of the bed. "Liger! Get your ass off the bed!" Jeff said swatting at him. Liger ignored him and sat down and started to doze off. "He's blocking, you see this?" he said pointing at Liger.  
  
"Jeff, just hold me" she laughed snuggling against his chest as they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
***************************  
  
"Son, I brought you some blueberry pie I made.," Gilbert Hardy said before stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Hi Daddy Gilbert" Tammy grinned as she took a tray of lasagna out of the oven.  
  
"Well, hello stranger!" he said sitting the pie down on the table and giving her a big hug.  
  
"I was going to bring the boys over to see you tomorrow," she said pulling away to look at him.  
  
"Well, I'm here now! Saved you the trip, of course that doesn't mean you still can't come tomorrow. I suspect you've seen the house Jeff had built?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I love it. I still need to tie up a few loose ends before staying here part time" she said. "I still have a lot of things connected to me in Houston but Cameron is my second home" she grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm happy that you're going to be around more even if it's part time" he laughed. "Are you cooking garlic bread with that lasagna?" he asked walking over to the counter and got a piece of bread. "You spoil Jeff too much" he laughed waving the bread at her.  
  
"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked scratching his head as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Brought you some blueberry pie" he pointed to the table.  
  
"Thanks Dad!" Jeff said as he stuck his finger in the pie and stuck his finger in his mouth. "Superb Dad. Come on, I was playing with CJ and CM. They'll be glad to see you" he said slapping his dad on the back as they headed off to the den.  
  
*************************  
  
Thursday  
  
"Caleb, stop fighting me and put this shirt on!" Tammy fussed as he fought not to put his Scooby Doo shirt on. The doorbell rang just as she almost had his right arm in the shirt. "Just a minute!" she shouted as she scooped him up and went to the front door and opened it coming face to face with Matt. She froze at the sight of him considering he'd avoided her since the night they'd spent together.  
  
"So it's true, you are here like Dad told me," he said looking at Caleb.  
  
"Yes, I'm visiting. Excuse me" she said walking back to the room with a squirming Caleb.  
  
"He's fighting not to get dressed?" Matt grinned.  
  
"Yes! He's driving me crazy!" she said as Matt took him and sat on the bed.  
  
"CJ stop it! You want me to spank your hand? No? Well you'd better behave for Mommy okay?" he said reaching for the shirt.  
  
"He won't let you put it over his head" she said as Matt pulled the shirt over his head with ease and put his arms through the holes and pulled it down.  
  
"It takes a man to understand another man. Right Caleb? Give uncle Matty a high five" he said as Caleb slapped his hand. "Good boy!" Matt laughed.  
  
"You're really good with him" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Did you think I was a bad parent or uncle or something?" he asked staring into her eyes making her uncomfortable.  
  
"No, not at all. I just haven't had a chance to see you with the kids alone that much since they've gotten older" she said.  
  
"Where is CM?" he asked.  
  
"Jeff and your Dad took him with them for the day. Caleb was still sleeping so I decided to let him sleep" she explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, what do you have planned today?" Matt asked playing with Caleb.  
  
"Nothing. I just may go walking in a little while with Caleb just to get out of the house" she said.  
  
"Why don't you come to my house? You can see the new house I built. I'll make lunch for you and Caleb" he offered.  
  
"Ehh, Matt I don't know" she said reluctantly.  
  
"Come on, I won't try anything. Caleb will be there Tammy. I'm trying to reach out to you," he said nicely.  
  
"Okay, let me change" she said heading down to the guestroom while Matt packed a bag for Caleb.  
  
**************************  
  
"So you're laughing at my house!" Matt laughed as they sat on the living room floor eating sandwiches and chips.  
  
"No, I'm just saying a heated toilet seat Matt?" she laughed.  
  
"Hey, my ass needs warmth in the winter!" he said grabbing her pickle off her plate.  
  
"Hey! I wanted that!" she said reaching for it.  
  
"It's been sitting on your plate for 20 minutes. There's a jar of pickles in the refrigerator, even peanut butter if you want to dip it in something" he teased.  
  
"Eww! That was when I was pregnant!" she said frowning at the thought of all her weird cravings.  
  
"Let's see if Caleb likes peanut butter on a pickle" he laughed as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Matt! What are you doing?" she yelled as he came out of the kitchen with a little bit of peanut butter on the end of a pickle.  
  
"Come here CJ" he laughed as he bit a small piece off and tried to put it in CJ's mouth. CJ tasted it and spit it out as he frowned from the pickle juice. "Aww, I guess little Matt was the one craving this" Matt laughed wiping his mouth with a napkin and tasting the pickle. "Not really that bad" he said frowning before coughing.  
  
"That's good for you!" she laughed as he tried reaching for his lemonade but she moved it out of his reach.  
  
"Come on Tammy!" he begged as he tried to swallow. She finally gave him the glass. "You are so wrong!" he laughed. "Come on CJ, it's time for your nap" he said as Caleb started whining. "Hey! Big boys don't cry. You know we go through this all the time. Uncle Matty loves you but he needs a nap too okay?" he said as he headed upstairs with Caleb.  
  
Tammy took the plates to the kitchen and washed them. She leaned on the counter and stared out the kitchen window. Living in Cameron wouldn't be too bad. The scenery had a country feel to it. She always wanted to raise her kids in the country where they could run and play.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Matt said startling her from her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing just looking at the scenery" she said staring out of the window.  
  
"So am I" Matt said staring down at her ass in her jeans that appeared to be painted on her.  
  
"Isn't it relaxing?" she said turning to face him.  
  
"Yes, very" he said staring at her chest.  
  
"I was just thinking about how I wanted to raise the kids" she grinned.  
  
"Well, you want to play some video games and we can talk about it" he suggested.  
  
"Okay" she said following him upstairs to his room. They talked and played video games in bed for an hour before Tammy dozed off to sleep while Matt was playing a game. He noticed she was asleep and paused the video game. He covered himself and Tammy with the comforter and scooted up behind her and fell asleep.  
  
***************************  
  
Friday  
  
"So you and Matt got along yesterday?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes, amazingly. I was afraid to get into a deeper conversation with him. He was almost too nice to me," she said in a confused tone wondering why he'd been avoiding her since that night they spent together in Houston.  
  
"He'll come around. When I tell him about you moving closer maybe he'll be okay with Callum being closer and accept you into his life as a friend again. I wonder if CJ and CM have Dad running all over the house yet. He'll probably be asleep at 9 tonight with them," Jeff said as he continued to shave.  
  
"Yea, maybe so but I still think. Jeff! Oh my God! There is a huge rat in the hallway!" she said backing up into him.  
  
"Where?" he said pushing past her only to burst out laughing. "Imagi? You got out again buddy?" he said scooping the big furry animal up. "This is one of my pets you haven't met. This here is my coatimundi named Imagi" he said lifting him up.  
  
"Oh I didn't know" she smiled slowly touching Imagi.  
  
"You're scary! The boys aren't afraid to touch him" he laughed. "Come here" he said pulling her into Witty's room where she saw an iguana.  
  
"I see your increasing the family" she laughed rubbing his prairie dog Witty.  
  
"Yea, this is my new iguana. I want a tiger but they'll eventually turn on you, so." he said shrugging his shoulders. "A friend of mine is going to give me a girl puppy in a few weeks. Give Liger a girlfriend. Dogs needs sex too" he grinned.  
  
"Okay, TMI! Too much information!" she laughed walking down the hall to her room and climbed across the bed and turning on the TV.  
  
"You need to start looking for a nanny for when you're here" he said standing in the doorway.  
  
"I know. I'll get on it. You and Matt should be a part of choosing too," she said flipping the channels.  
  
"Can I look at TV with you?" he asked crawling across the bed and lying next to her just as her cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello? Hey Rob" she said getting up and going into the living room to talk to him. After talking to him for about 10 minutes she hung up and came back and got in the bed.  
  
"Everything okay?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea. He was just seeing how everything was going. I told him about the house here" she said glancing at Jeff.  
  
"How did he take it?" he asked waiting to hear he'd snapped.  
  
"Amazingly calm" she said looking at him confused. "Either he's hiding his anger well or he's the calmest guy outside of the ring I've ever seen!" she said shaking her head.  
  
"Well, anything's possible!" he laughed. "Maybe you should roll up on him one weekend and bust him like you and your friend did me that night!" he laughed and pinched her on the thigh through her sweats. "Wait a minute!" he said turning her over and looking at the tag in the back of her sweats.  
  
"What are you doing?" she laughed hitting his hand that was in her sweats.  
  
"You're in sweats that aren't a name brand! You shopped at Wal-Mart!" he laughed.  
  
"I've shopped at Wal-Mart for years!" she grinned.  
  
"Yea, but never bought clothes from there. I'm so proud of you!" he said hugging her. "Matt and I used to laugh about that" he grinned.  
  
"You think I'm high maintenance huh?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Maybe a little. You never asked me for anything though because you could always get it on your own. I actually liked it when you asked me for things regardless of how small they were" he grinned.  
  
"I think you are one of the sweetest men I've ever met besides the fact that your forgetful about important dates and late a lot" she smiled.  
  
"Where did that come from?" he asked.  
  
"Just because I know that it doesn't matter who I'm with or who I marry, you'll always be there for me. No man will ever make me give up our friendship" she told him.  
  
"I feel the exact same way," he said kissing her on the forehead as they settled under the covers and ordered pay per view movies and ate junk food for the rest of the night.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey man!" Matt said pulling Shane Helms and Shannon Moore into the doorway.  
  
"What up man?" Shane said walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Oh just listening to a little music" he said lowering the volume on the stereo with the remote.  
  
"You want to go out tonight?" Shannon asked propping his feet on the coffee table as soon as he sat down.  
  
"Hey I thought about it but I'm thinking of going by my Dad's and getting Callum" Matt said as Amy came down the stairs in a pair of gray sweats and a red tank top.  
  
"Hey you guys!" she said rushing over to hug them.  
  
"Hey Ames. How are you feeling?" Shane asked touching her neck.  
  
"Oh it was frustrating at first but I'm coping" she grinned as she hugged Matt and kissed him on the lips. "I'm heading home Matty" she told him.  
  
"Okay, call me when you get there honey" he said walking her to the door. "Love you" he said kissing her.  
  
"I know. Love you too" she said walking out to her car.  
  
"So, your son is in town?" Shannon asked as Matt closed the door.  
  
"Yea, Tammy has been staying here a few days so I got to spend time with my son and nephew yesterday after I dropped her off yesterday evening" Matt explained.  
  
"Wait, I thought Amy spent the night with you?" Shane asked suspiciously.  
  
"Amy was here when I came home," Matt said going to the refrigerator and pulling out a carton of orange juice and drinking from it.  
  
"So, how did the house look?" Shannon asked.  
  
"About the same. Jeff hasn't really did anything new to it" Matt said choking on the pulp in the orange juice. "Whoo! That's thick!" he laughed.  
  
"No, Tammy's house fool!" Shane laughed.  
  
"What house?" Matt asked taking another gulp from the carton.  
  
"The house that Jeff built a few miles down the road!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"What about the house?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, he built it for Tammy and the kids to move here. Didn't you know?" Shane asked grinning and only when he realized Matt didn't know did he stop smiling.  
  
"That's why he had it built? I thought it was just another one of his ideas. I didn't know that's why he built it!" Matt said angrily.  
  
"I thought you knew man, I'm sorry," Shannon said.  
  
"So, she's moving here to be closer to Jeff? Why didn't I see it when she didn't seem to be attracted to me at all yesterday? I mean look at me! I'm a handsome man and she didn't even flirt with me! Shit!" he said running up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Matt! Where you going man?" Shane asked standing and walking to the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Man, you don't think he'll do something stupid do you?" Shannon asked walking to the bottom of the stairs as Matt came downstairs with his cellphone, car keys, and an overnight bag.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shane asked.  
  
"To stay the night at my Dad's. I'm cool about her living closer to Jeff and my Dad than me. Considering the fact that I can't stand the sight of her makes it even better" Matt said turning out the lights and opening the front door for Shannon and Shane.  
  
"So, she was in your house yesterday and didn't notice you?" Shannon asked stepping out on the porch behind Shane.  
  
"Yep" Matt said locking the door.  
  
"You had her over to visit with you for hours but you can't stand the sight of her right?" Shane asked.  
  
"You got it!" Matt said pushing the garage door opener on his keychain and heading into the garage.  
  
"Matt? Are you saying that you would have slept with her if she wanted you to?" Shannon asked staring at Shane.  
  
"Maybe. You two should have seen the jeans she was wearing. Looked like somebody poured her into them" Matt laughed.  
  
"Matt, are you sure you're not angry that she didn't want to have sex with you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Please! If I wanted her she'd have been under me within the first 10 minutes we were in the house" he said getting in his car and backing out into the driveway.  
  
"You take it easy man! I suggest you stay away from Tammy" Shannon warned.  
  
"Yea, just cool off before asking her about moving here" Shane said.  
  
"You guys stop worrying about me! That slut isn't worth me getting upset over. She's a whore! You two probably been with her too" he said looking at them for an answer.  
  
"No! I wouldn't think of it man!" Shannon said going to the car.  
  
"Matt, you know Tammy isn't like that. Why do you insist on doing this to yourself? The pretending in front of us, it's okay to admit your hurt that she left you" Shane said leaning into the car.  
  
"Shane get the fuck away from my car before I run over your ass! If you want to take her side then I suggest you go over to Jeff's house. Maybe you can get in on some 3-way action!" Matt laughed as he sped out of the driveway.  
  
"Did he say 3-way?" Shannon asked as Shane got in the car.  
  
"Yea, he and Jeff had a threesome with Tammy once, hence Caleb and Callum" Shane said starting the car and backing out of the driveway.  
  
"Damn! So, she really did do a threesome?" Shannon grinned.  
  
"Trust me, it won't happen with anyone else. That was strictly a Hardy party" Shane laughed as they headed down the road.  
  
**************************  
  
Saturday  
  
"Tammy! What are you doing here in Sanford?" Amy said as Jeff walked up the walkway behind Tammy.  
  
"Hey Ames, we came by to check on you" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Oh, great! Matt told me you were visiting Cameron but I didn't think you'd come out here to visit me" she smiled nervously.  
  
"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Umm yea, sure" she said stepping back and pulling her robe together and tying it.  
  
"You've redecorated" Tammy said taking a seat.  
  
"Yea, my Mom was bored so I let her change a few things that turned into a lot of things" she laughed.  
  
"Hey Amy who was at the door this early?" Shane Helms said as he walked into the living room in his boxers.  
  
"Shane?" Jeff said in disbelief.  
  
"Look, it's not what you guys think" Shane said.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" Jeff asked Shane.  
  
"Not long" Amy said looking at the floor.  
  
"How long is not long?" Tammy asked grabbing her purse.  
  
"About 7 months" Shane said.  
  
"Before you and Matt got back together?" Tammy said.  
  
"It's not like it happens all the time. Maybe once or twice a month tops" Shane said honestly.  
  
"Well, we're sorry for interrupting you two. You two can go back to what you're doing" Tammy said walking to the door.  
  
"Man this shit is so fucking foul!" Jeff said backing up to the door.  
  
"Look man, you and Tammy knows how it is when you have a connection to one another that you try to fight but something always pulls you back" Shane said.  
  
"Look I'm not in this. I'm not judging you two. Amy and I have been down this road before with Chris" Tammy said looking at Amy.  
  
"Jeff, please don't tell Matt!" Amy cried. "He'll totally lose it," she said sobbing.  
  
"Amy, he's my brother. He needs to know. I'm not going to lie to him," Jeff said pulling his hat off his head. "Shane, get dressed and step outside to take this ass whipping like a man" Jeff said pointing at him with his hat.  
  
"Jeff let's leave please!" Tammy said pulling his arm.  
  
"Shane, you wrong man!" Jeff pointed as he put his hat back on.  
  
"I know man. I hate myself," Shane said looking down at the floor.  
  
"You two need to tell Matt before I do. We all know how crazy he can get," Jeff said walking out the door.  
  
"Bye you guys" Tammy whispered as she followed Jeff out to his car and got in.  
  
"Do you think they'll tell him?" Amy asked as Jeff sped down the street.  
  
"Tammy I don't think would get involved. Jeff, in due time" he said pulling her back in and closing the door.  
  
"Do you want to end what we have together?" Amy asked sadly.  
  
"No, Ames. I love you. You know how I feel about you. I'll always love you" Shane said hugging her.  
  
"I love you too Shane. Why didn't I choose you in the first place?" she whined.  
  
"Because Matt got to you first, like he always does" Shane sighed.  
  
"Let's worry about everything tomorrow. Today is for us to enjoy" Amy said pulling him upstairs.  
  
*********************************  
  
"I can't believe what we just saw!" Tammy said leaning against the window.  
  
"I know, Amy and Shane? That's weird man," Jeff said turning down the music volume.  
  
"I won't get involved in this. I refuse to be involved in Matt's business" Tammy said watching the scenery fly by in a blur. "Jeff, slow down. You're driving too fast," Tammy said rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Tammy, how am I supposed to break this to Matt? He's been hurt enough. I'm just hot at Shane right now," Jeff said angrily.  
  
"I don't get it, Amy said she wanted him back! I thought Matt and I would get back together until Amy told me she was interested in him again. I was pissed but I left them alone" she said staring straight ahead.  
  
"I know about you and Matt after Wrestlemania. We heard you guys in the hallway," Jeff said looking at her.  
  
"I know. Dwayne told me. I'm surprised that you didn't mention it," she said looking at him.  
  
"I felt that you two had to get it out of your system. Have you been with him since that night?" Jeff asked curiously.  
  
"Why do you ask?" she said turning away to look out the window.  
  
"Just wondered if you gave us both the same treatment" he laughed.  
  
"Oh, if one of you were still sleeping with me?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, something like that" he laughed.  
  
"Well, you know who I've slept with so you can answer that question yourself. Once since then" she sighed.  
  
"Well, yea I do. I just wanted to know if you were holding out on me," he said seriously.  
  
"I've been thinking, maybe I should drop in on Rob tomorrow. Fly on into Raw on Monday with him. What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"I'm cool with it. I'll keep the kids tomorrow and I guess Dad can watch them for two days considering I'll have them next weekend. No reason to let them go back to Houston for two or three days when they're already in Cameron" he said turning into his yard.  
  
"I have to know what's up with Rob" she laughed. "I feel like there's something I'm missing," she said following Jeff in the house. "I guess I'll fly out in the morning to Battle Creek" she said lying on the couch.  
  
"Yea, well I can drive you to the. ouch shit! I hit my foot!" Jeff said as he picked up the ceramic tiger statues that he kicked over.  
  
"Are you okay?" she giggled sitting up.  
  
"No! I just stubbed my fucking toe!" he fussed taking off his shoes. "Massage my foot for me" he begged as he sat on the couch and propped his left foot in her lap.  
  
"You know, if you were anyone else I'd curse you out" she laughed massaging his toe.  
  
"That's just it, I'm special. I'm Jeff Har-dy!" he said placing his thumbs over his shoulders like Rob.  
  
"Very funny Rainbow!" she laughed  
  
"You rarely ever call me that. It's weird that you do it every so often. So, you want to ride on the motorcycle? I'll go slow" he grinned.  
  
"I want to go fast. I want to learn how to ride and jump over the volcano," she said shocking him.  
  
"No! You can't do the wild extreme things I do. I don't feel safe letting you do that," he said.  
  
"Jeff, I was joking. I do want to ride the motorcycle alone though" she told him.  
  
"Okay, that you can do" he said. "Afterwards, we'll get some burgers and fries and go see the boy's over at Dad's" he said pulling his foot away and lying back on the couch.  
  
"You just have everything planned huh?" she asked looking over at him. "Can we do something special when we get back?" she asked.  
  
"Tammy, I know you find me irresistible but come on!" he teased crawling over trying to kiss her.  
  
"Jeff! I was referring to going into your studio so that I could hear some of your music" she laughed pushing him away.  
  
"Oh, well we can do it in there too" he laughed. "Give me a kiss" he said leaning over her.  
  
"No! I don't want to kiss you" she giggled.  
  
"Hey, there are millions of women who'd kill to be in your position" he said in a cocky tone.  
  
"They can kiss you then," she said smugly.  
  
"Fine, be stingy" he said standing up. "Come on let's go get the bike," he said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Okay, now we're going to have some fun!" she said excitedly  
  
"What is that on your face?" Jeff pointed towards her nose.  
  
"I don't know," she said rubbing her face.  
  
"Hold up I'll get it," he said leaning over and kissing her hard on the lips.  
  
"Jeff! You liar!" she laughed as he licked his lips.  
  
"Tastes good, like peaches" he said leaning over to kiss her again. "You sure you want to ride the bike and not me?" he asked in a sexy tone.  
  
"Jeff, the bike" she said pulling him out the front door.  
  
"We will continue this conversation later" he grinned.  
  
"Come on Rainbow, let's go have some fun" Tammy laughed.  
  
***************************  
  
Sunday - Battle Creek Michigan  
  
"Hi, is Rob home?" Tammy asked as the obviously drunken guy stepped aside motioning for her to come into the house.  
  
"He's upstairs. Second door on the right" the guy said as he fell face first onto the couch. There were atleast 20 people laid out on the floor sleeping. Tammy dropped her travel bag and stepped over the two girls asleep at the bottom of the stairs and headed up to Rob's room.  
  
"Rob?" Tammy asked as she was hit with a screen of smoke when she opened the door. "What the fuck?" Tammy said as she saw a shirtless Rob smoking marijuana.  
  
"Tammy, what are you doing here?" he asked throwing the marijuana into an ashtray.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you and fly out to Raw with you tomorrow but obviously I'm the one to get the surprise" she said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait sweetheart! I just smoke on occasion! It's not a habit or anything," he said innocently.  
  
"Now I know why you're always so calm! You're high all the fucking time!" she shouted at him as she noticed a banner hanging on the wall behind him that read, "RVD 4:20: Cause I just SMOKED your ass!"  
  
"That's not true! I smoke a few times a week! I've cut down a lot. I used to do it several times a day!" he grinned.  
  
"Rob, this isn't really my type of scene" she said looking at the couple lying in the hallway passed out.  
  
"I know, that's why I told them not to come by the weekend you and the kids were here. I have respect for you and the kids," Rob said calmly.  
  
"Seeing that you're always so calm, I think we should stop dating and just be friends again" Tammy told him.  
  
"Is that really what you want? I was pretty happy with you," he said walking over hugging her.  
  
"Rob, I just hope Vince doesn't give a surprise drug test" she told him.  
  
"Oh it's cool, I know how to get past those" he grinned showing his dimples.  
  
"I'm sure you do," she said staring at him as if he was a stranger to her.  
  
"So, does this means the sex is off now?" he asked caressing her face.  
  
"Yes, I think it's for the best. Although, I can't lie and say that I won't miss having sex with you. You were the bomb in bed" she laughed.  
  
"So were you with that squirting orgasm thing that you have sometimes" he said shaking his head as if he had forgotten something.  
  
"Well, I'll see you at work tomorrow" she said heading for the stairs.  
  
"Hold up! Let me give you a ride or something seeing that you won't stay here for the night. Then again, I can get rid of everybody and we can have a goodbye lovefest" Rob laughed grabbing her hand.  
  
"After that there will be no more hooking up Rob, I mean it!" she said poking him in the chest.  
  
"Haven't I been the coolest boyfriend ever? You're really cool. We can hang out still. I'm cool like that" he grinned.  
  
"Rob, your high!" she laughed pushing him away as he gently kicked the couple awake in the hallway.  
  
"Time to go you guys. My girlfriend is here. Need some alone time" he said to them as they headed down the stairs shouting that the party was over to everyone downstairs.  
  
"Well, can I lie down and relax? I had a long week in Cameron" she said walking into the room and sitting on the bed.  
  
"Sure, you have about 3 minutes" Rob said walking in and pulling off his shorts and underwear.  
  
"3 minutes? Is Rosey and Jamal about to come in here and fuck me up?" she laughed.  
  
"No, but once I get a hold of you you'll think 3 guys are fucking you" he said seriously.  
  
"Oh, well should I stretch first?" she grinned.  
  
"Don't worry, by this afternoon you'll be real limber. Trust me" he said bending down to kiss her. 


	11. Would You Mind

Would You Mind? (Pt. 11)  
  
Early Monday  
  
"Tammy, you didn't know Rob was a weed head?" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"No! It's not funny Dwayne" she sighed as he continued to eat his lunch.  
  
"You going to eat the rest of that Whopper?" he asked.  
  
"No, you can have it" she said pushing it towards Dwayne.  
  
"Yo, babygirl Rob was on the cover of High Times supporting marijuana! Everyone knows he smoked" John Cena grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm single again. Actually, I was single when I was dating Rob" Tammy laughed. "I think I'm used to long term relationships," she said looking at the teenagers across from them staring. "I think we have an audience" she nodded.  
  
"What's up yall?" Dwayne waved causing them to start talking amongst themselves.  
  
"So, you wanna go out and chill with me later?" John asked looking at Tammy.  
  
"Yea, I guess I could go out with you and have a good time. You are legal right?" she laughed.  
  
"Oh! You got jokes! Baby, I'm legal," he said dipping a fry into his ketchup.  
  
"You sure you want to date this guy?" Dwayne teased trying to hide his jealousy.  
  
"Well, he's definitely easy on the eyes" she said pinching John's cheeks.  
  
"Oh hell no! If you going to pinch my cheeks, I have another pair I'd prefer you to pinch," he said grinning.  
  
"You guys ready to head out? There's a crowd gathering outside," Dwayne said standing and throwing their trash in the trashcan. Dwayne held the door open for Tammy while John walked in front of them and started signing autographs.  
  
**************************  
  
Raw  
  
"Hey, how was you trip to Cameron?" Marie asked.  
  
"It was really relaxing. Jeff and I hung out and chilled. I even had lunch with Matt without so much as a rude remark" she grinned.  
  
"Matt was polite? Damn, maybe he's coming around. So, when are you going to move to Cameron?" Marie asked.  
  
"In about 3 weeks. Jeff and I are going to go furniture shopping in 2 weeks. He suggested we shop online. He's being real helpful," she said getting a drink of water from the water cooler.  
  
"Helpful huh? You sure you two aren't really playing house without the ring?" Marie grinned.  
  
"No. Jeff and I have an understanding. It's sort of unspoken but it's there" Tammy said drinking her water.  
  
"I guess. You two have a strange relationship and it's going to take a hell of a man to accept the relationship or friendship that you and Jeff have" Marie told her.  
  
"I know. That's how I'll know he's the right one. When he can accept Matt and Jeff being a part of my life because of our kids that we share" Tammy said noticing John Cena in the hallway rapping as Trish, Jacqueline, and Stephanie passed by the door and stopped to watch.  
  
"He's fine as hell!" Marie said shaking her head.  
  
"Yes he's definitely eye catching" Tammy nodded.  
  
"Let's go listen to him" Marie said walking up to the circle where John, Matt, Jeff, Chris, Jay, RVD, Test, Dwayne, Shane Helms and Rikishi were standing listening to John have a rap off with Jeff.  
  
"Alright, 2 men squaring off face to face," Tazz said passing the mic to Jeff.  
  
"Yo, check it. My name is Jeff Hardy and I'm 2 the Extreme. I'll fuck you up in the ring and hand you your fucking spleen. My style is said to be weird, cause on the mic I'm totally feared. So if you wanna battle me I suggest you come packing, because compared to me your lyrical style is lacking. Fools that come stepping like they want to fight me, won't be taken lightly, I'll light that ass up cause seeing blood excites me" Jeff said as John shook his hand.  
  
"Ha! Fool you crazy!" John Cena laughed. "I liked that shit Hardy. Come on Big Kish!" he said as Rikishi stood in the circle.  
  
"Yo, Solofa Fatu is coming at you with a vengeance, when I spit my rhymes there will be no hindrance. My size can be intimidating, but everytime I show my ass atleast 10 girls are masturbating. To my big ass, because it looks so fine. To take my spot as ruler you'll have to stand in line. One's who hear my rhymes bail without haste, cause if worse comes to worse you'll get my stinkface!" Rikishi grinned as Dwayne slapped his hand. Rikishi passed the mic to Tazz. Tazz passed the mic to John.  
  
"Rikishi, you think you can beat me, but in a verbal battle nobody just can't defeat me. All of you might as well pack up cause this battle is over, I drop more bombs than we did on Afghanistan soldiers. "You wish you could be this fine, look at my arms. I'll beat all you suckers in the middle of the street with my houseshoes on". "This battle was over before it even started. You against me is totally retarded! Me an Marie is way too nice for this place, yo Kish how does it feel to get the verbal stinkface?" John said up in Rikishi's face and dropped the microphone.  
  
"Oh shit! It's getting drastic up in here!" Test shouted.  
  
"Ooh that was cold!" Marie giggled leaning on Jackie. John turned to Jericho and looked him up and down.  
  
"Hey, I'm the King of Bling Bling and I'm here to say, I don't know how to rap so have a nice day!" Chris said in his Mankind voice causing everyone to crack up.  
  
"Yo go back to Fozzy because your rap sucks. Stepping up to me? Yo, you got nuts! I'ma tell yall what Fozzy's really all about, they can do a show in their living room and still not sell out. Fozzy will never amount to shit! If you don't like it you can suck my." John said to Chris Jericho as he raised the mic over his head.  
  
"Oh shit!" I'm out!" Jericho laughed backing out of the circle.  
  
"Oh dog! Let me get in this!" Booker T laughed getting in the circle.  
  
"My name is Booker T and I have something to say. You fuck with me and I'll guarantee you'll be fucked in the worst way. I come stomping in my Air Force Ones, I'll use my fists cause I don't need guns. Representin H-town the home of that screw, Fuck the F-5 and the F-U! We all know the move that'll leave you looney, yea you know dog, it's called the spin-a-roonie!" Booker said giving his 5-time hand signal.  
  
"Oh fuck the F-U? Naw dog!" John laughed. "Hold up, let the ladies see me flow" he said pointing at Tammy and Marie. "I'm about to blast on these fools right quick" John laughed as he readjusted his crotch.  
  
"Yo, none of you fools can step up and battle me, trying to outthink me is like putting a retard on Jeopardy. I'll beat your ass so bad that you'll look like a car wreck. All of you sucka's mc's are mic rejects. I get more pussy than the law will allow, yall can learn how to rhyme all you need is know how. The chance of Booker T ever getting laid, is about as likely as seeing a crackhead rolling in an Escalade" John said walking off after dropping the mic at Booker's feet. "Oh and hold up before you correct me, I have to say that don't include Bobby and Whitney" John laughed.  
  
"That is crazy man!" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"It's the Rock standing front and center, coming tougher than a $2 steak dinner. I love to lick clit and all that shit. All the motherfucker's come to hear me spit. I'm the master of eating that poon-tang pie, unlike RVD I don't like to get high" he pointed to Rob causing Tammy to cover her face from the embarrassment that Dwayne would bring that up. "I'm a ass kicker and you know this is true, fucking a different ho every night this ain't nothing new. John you ain't a gangsta, man you just a wanksta. You wish you could be like this trail blazing, eyebrow raising, Jabroni beating, Pie eating, heart stomping, elbow dropping, people's champ, The Rock" Dwayne said handing the mic to Matt.  
  
"My name is Matt Hardy and I'm standing here battling, trying to outflow me you'll just be back paddling. It's the new V.1, version of me, like a blind man in traffic if you could only see" Matt said waving his hand in front of his face like John. "You just a fake ass white boy, another Vanilla Ice wanna be, I'll fuck you up and kick that ass you'll be begging me to put you out of your misery. You need a cavalry to battle me. I'll beat you down brutally and watch you die tragically. You need to go back to school and learn how to speak dude, you've just been served your first dose of Mattitude " he laughed handing the mic to John.  
  
"Yo, you can't battle me you just a punkass bitch to me, you the type of fool that get fucked in the penitentiary. Yo Tammy, DD tits is all that, so you are my type. In due time I hope you'll let me lay this pipe. So Matt, I'll beat you up and take your gal see, you ain't even fit to hold my throwback jersey. So, Hardy I suggest that you back up off me, before I take your baby's mama right now, and fuck her thoroughly" John said causing Matt to flinch as Jeff leaned on Dwayne's shoulder laughing. "She got a fat ass that I just want to tap so, I'll pass the microphone cause during these battles, I always have to readjust my cap ho. Word Life!" John said turning his cap backwards.  
  
"You can have her," Matt said angrily pointing at Tammy.  
  
"Say dog, this is strictly for fun. Chill out Matt" Booker T said as Shane Helms stepped up and faced John.  
  
"My name is Greg Helms, mild mannered reporter. Can I get an interview? Headline: Rappin Wrestler takes it up the ass! Your so fucking ugly please take it, you can have my superhero mask" he said handing him his Hurricane mask. "So stand back, cause there's a Hurricane coming through. I'll rip out your vocal cords and make you a mute, and learn sign language just so you can understand me say F-U!" Shane laughed handing Cena the mic.  
  
"Yo, I'm the real superhero and you're just my sidekick, in this Rock-N- Sock version I'm the Rock and your Mick! That's right, you're the comedy relief. I see you getting nervous, you're shaking like a leaf!" John said to Shane Helms. "Sorry that I didn't have that much time to dis you, I'm focused on Matt Hardy, he's my real issue" John said pointing to Matt.  
  
"Yo Matt, with a knife and a dictionary, you still couldn't cut a promo right. I'm the real deal, dude, you ain't even a Prototype. I told you payback's coming, so get ready to duck! Cause I'm the man, and I just don't give a fuck! It seems your gal dumped you, cause of your hot temper now you can't get a date, tonight she'll be down with me, I unregrettably had to hit you with this verbal Twist of Fate. " John said in Matt's face as the guys pulled them apart.  
  
"Matt chill man! It's just for fun!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"His punk ass is making this shit personal!" Matt hissed.  
  
"Yo Hardy! It was all fun and games," John said grinning. "I tend to get off in people's ass during battles. Nothing personal" John said extending his hand as Matt shook it.  
  
"You guys were really good, except for Chris. Yo, you were bad Y2J!" Jacqueline laughed.  
  
"Yes it was really a good battle," Tammy said.  
  
"Why don't you ladies throw a little something in the circle?" John asked.  
  
"No! I'm not in my battling frame of mind" Jackie laughed.  
  
"Neither am I" Steph said shaking her head.  
  
"I know how to rap" Trish chuckled. "Umm, my name is Trish and I'm here to say, that I'm a Blonde Bombshell that's in love with Jay" she grinned going over to give him a long kiss causing the guys to hoot and holler.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Steph whined covering her chest.  
  
"Yo, I know Marie wants to get up here!" John said handing her the mic.  
  
"Oh Lord!" Rikishi said rolling his eyes up in his head.  
  
Shh!" Dwayne whispered as he elbowed him.  
  
"I don't really know how to rap but here goes," she said as she started to think of what she wanted to say. "Well it's M-A-R-I-E. On the M-I-C. Ready to party and move my bo-dy. Kishi call me easy, cuz all the guys love me. He just green with envy, cuz he can't freak me. See I need a man instead of a boy. I like the buck of a wild stallion and since I'm not coy, from what I hear your ride is similar to a toy. I'm a hell of a woman and to please it takes a hell of a man, with skills of a porn star packing nine to twelve inches hard as a steel bar. Enough about me and my quest for back breaking sex. I'ma pass the mike to my girl Tammy...Who you doing next?" Marie said passing the mic to Tammy as all the guys started cracking up. Rikishi stood there embarrassed that she had called him out like that.  
  
"Yo Marie you off the hook girl!" John said walking over to Tammy and lifted his shirt showing off his six pack. "I'm here if you need inspiration girl," John said in a sexy voice.  
  
"I just bet you are" Matt scoffed.  
  
"Matt?" Chris said warning him as Tammy lifted the mic to her mouth.  
  
"This is just for fun you guys, nothing to be taken seriously" she explained. "Yo check it. I'ma flow a little here. When I'm in the club all the guys get erections, but the ho's be irritating me like a yeast infection. Get the Monistat ready, cause Marie got my back, so don't try to jump up you'll just get your face cracked. You better hope I ain't mad at you, cause Lady T is radical, fool I'll shatter you. On any Raw or Smackdown I'll battle you, I'm off the hook, I can flow for 10 minutes without a second look. I'm a sexy diva that can flow for hours, my flows is so hot you may need to take a shower. Now that I'm getting fired up it's time to cuss. Like a thug grabbing his crotch, let me adjust," she said grabbing between her legs like she had nuts.  
  
"Come on then!" John challenged.  
  
"Yo, this is a battle so you'd better not fuck with me, I get off from this shit so now I'm coming with intensity. I can rock ice and throwback jerseys, or even a potato sack and still look sexy," she said to John. "When it comes to rockin rhymes I can't be stopped, cause I keep a steady flow, I'll lyrically rip you apart and leave you lying on the fucking flo. So, before you run up and get thoroughly embarrassed, I suggest you get some exercise. You ain't wit it, I can see it in your eyes" she said to John as he shook his head saying that he was. "I'ma slow it down and make it sound like screw" she said rapping in slow motion and then started rapping normally, "I'm from Houston that's how we do. I can get down and dirty and you know that's a fact, and still walk away with my rep intact" she said looking at Matt. "Anytime that you battle me, I refuse to lose, so fools I choose to blow them out their shoes. "So John when you're rapping about your finishing move, why F-U, when you can F-Me" she laughed as he looked shocked at what came out of her mouth.  
  
"Oh snap! Ol girl got off!" John shrieked covering his mouth. "Girl! You crazy!" he laughed.  
  
"You rap worse than Marie's ass!" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Ah, that's that Houston flow coming from her" Booker T laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to work" Tammy laughed leaving them to continue rapping in the hallway.  
  
"You were good," Jackie said leaning against the door.  
  
"Thanks. I could have gotten worse but I held back on the real X-rated stuff" Tammy smiled closing the door.  
  
"Damn! There's more from where that came from? We need to hang out and rap" she laughed.  
  
"Cool" Tammy said opening her laptop.  
  
"You pissed Matt off you know" Jackie grinned.  
  
"I know. He'll get over it" Tammy shrugged knowing full well that Matt was going to be pissed at her for awhile.  
  
*****************************  
  
"You think I wouldn't find out you were moving back to Cameron?" Matt asked closing and locking the office door.  
  
"No, Jeff said he would tell you" she said leaning back in her chair.  
  
"So, why are you moving back to Cameron all of a sudden?" he asked sitting on the edge of the desk.  
  
"Well, I figured that having the kids closer to you and Jeff would be easier. I'll live in Cameron and Houston" she laughed.  
  
"Is that really what it is? Who else will be living with you?" he asked.  
  
"No one. Why do you ask?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
"Are you and Jeff moving into that house together?" Matt asked.  
  
"No! I was dating Rob up until yesterday" she finally told him.  
  
"Oh, that's who's been keeping you warm at night. I knew it was somebody" he laughed.  
  
"Sort of like how Amy has been keeping you warm these past few months" she said calmly.  
  
"Yes she's definitely been doing that! She knows exactly what I like" he bragged.  
  
"I'm sure she does" Tammy laughed knowing she was cheating on him.  
  
"She knows what pleases me. She does everything I ask of her in bed unlike some of the inexperienced women I've been with recently" he said staring her in the eye.  
  
"Well, I know exactly what you're talking about. I mean, like with Rob. He does this thing where he would lay me on my stomach while he'd get down in the split and fuck me like a man's supposed to fuck a woman. You know, unlike some little no stroke having little boy I was with in my recent past" she grinned.  
  
"You shouldn't talk about Jericho like that" Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh no, Chris was great. He was gentle and took his time. A real pleaser Chris is. I'd recommend him to anybody, as I'm sure Amy would too" she said staring at Matt.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Jeff tried his best. Maybe in time he'll improve his technique" he laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'm not referring to Jeff. Jeff was great in bed. He knew every single erogenous zone on my body," she said caressing her breast. "I mean Jeff was. very attentive. You know this since you heard us having sex so much," she said standing and walking over to the water cooler and getting a cup of water.  
  
"So, who else you've been with?" Matt asked cockily.  
  
"Oh, just you" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, you're trying to be fucking funny huh?" Matt snorted.  
  
"No, I'm being dead serious" she said placing the cup up to her throat.  
  
"So you're saying I was the worst lover you've ever had?" he said standing over her.  
  
"No, I didn't say that exactly" she grinned as she walked over and sat back in her chair.  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Just that if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen" she told him sitting her cup down.  
  
"Oh I can stand the heat and then some slut," he said towering over her chair.  
  
"Slut? Is that the best you can come up with? Damn Matt! You suck!" she laughed.  
  
"That's okay because I know that you swallow!" he said in mocking tone.  
  
"So do you. I made you swallow your own cum. Wouldn't the boys in the locker room like to hear about that!" she said in a bold tone.  
  
"Shut up! That never happened," he said walking behind her chair and pushing it from behind almost pushing her out of the chair.  
  
"Hit a nerve?" she laughed trying to pretend he didn't scare her.  
  
"You are a bitch! You know that?" he asked walking around in front of her.  
  
"Takes one to know one" she said as he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Don't push me Tammy. Your making me hot" he said.  
  
"Oh get hot! I'm angry too. So we're both pissed off. Big deal! Get out of my office before I go to Shane and cancel the new storyline for you" she said walking over to the glass window and looking out over the city.  
  
"What storyline?" he asked.  
  
"The one where you'd have a chance to be European or Cruiserweight Champ and eventually World Champ" she shouted over her shoulder.  
  
"You telling me that you went to Shane for me to have a push?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Matt. Regardless of what you think of me I'm still on your side," she said continuing to stare out the window.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" he said walking up behind her.  
  
"I really don't care anymore Matt. You've lost your mind. I don't even want to look at you anymore. You aren't the man I was in love with. Just leave okay?" she said through tears.  
  
"Tammy, I'm sorry. I don't know why I snap sometimes," he said.  
  
"You ever think of anger management classes?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I feel like I can deal with my anger on my own" he said touching her shoulders.  
  
"Matt don't!" she said shaking his hands off her.  
  
"You let everyone else touch you but me! Do I turn you off?" he asked turning her around to face him.  
  
"Look, I need to go talk to Marie. We'll talk another time," she said walking around him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he said grabbing her from behind.  
  
"Matt! Let me go!" she whispered.  
  
"Entertain me Tammy. Make me feel better" he murmured against her ear.  
  
"Matt, I'm not interested in sex with you," she said nicely.  
  
"Why not? You don't like how I put it on you?" he whispered and licked her down her neck.  
  
"No I don't," she said.  
  
"Bitch!" he hissed as he pushed her down on the couch and climbed on top of her as the doorknob started to turn.  
  
"Tammy! Unlock the door!" Jeff said. Tammy kneed Matt between his legs and ran to the door and unlocked it. She snatched the door open and grabbed Jeff's hand.  
  
"Get him out of here" she said pointing at Matt who was draped over the couch holding his crotch.  
  
"What did he do?" Jeff asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing. Just get him out of here please!" she said walking over to the water cooler for a fresh cup of water.  
  
"Matt, why are you in here?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I came to tell her I didn't want her living in Cameron. It wouldn't be a good idea. I'm going to marry Amy and go after full custody of Callum and if you were smart you'd get Caleb too!" he said to Jeff.  
  
"Matt, if you do this I'll testify against you" Jeff said sadly.  
  
"Matt there's no judge in the world who'd give you full custody. As far as Amy goes, she's not ready to be a mother! She can't even keep her hands off your friends!" Tammy shouted before she realized what she'd said.  
  
"Tammy!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just really frustrated right now," Tammy said waving her hand.  
  
"Do you two know something about Amy that you're not telling me!" he shouted.  
  
"No!" Jeff shouted. "Man, just leave okay?" he said walking over to the door.  
  
"Fine, but if you two are keeping something from me then I'll never be able to trust you again" he said staring at them.  
  
"Matt, you've lost trust in me already," Tammy said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Close the door on your way out" Jeff told Matt.  
  
"Did he come on to you?" Jeff asked in a low tone.  
  
"Yes. I handled it though," she said trying to keep things calm.  
  
"Well, keep your door locked and whoever wants to get in can knock" Jeff said heading over to the door.  
  
"Thanks Jeff" she said as she closed the door behind him and locked it.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hey Matt, what's going on?" Shane McMahon said as he got out of the car.  
  
"I was just walking trying to clear my head. What's going on with you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh just relaxing. Trying to get all these storylines in place. By the way, I've decided to let you have your single's run. You'll be on SmackDown with Shane Helms and Shannon" Shane McMahon said.  
  
"Oh really? What did you come up with?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, actually it was Tammy's idea. She's really been pushing for your return to the roster for a few months now. I told her we had so many wrestlers and so little airtime. She really went to bat for you Matt. She's going to try and come up with a character for you and I'll come up with one. If you have any ideas we'll both listen to them and decide. You have a week to come up with an idea. You'll leave Raw next week by attacking Jeff during his match with RVD" Shane told him as he walked towards the arena.  
  
"Hey Shane!' Matt called running up alongside him. "Tammy has been pulling for me to get back on TV and not to remove me from the program altogether?" he asked.  
  
"No, she said that she wanted to see you reach your full potential" Shane said opening the arena door.  
  
"Shane! What potential was that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Start you out as European or Cruiserweight champ and work you up to being World Champ" Shane said as the door closed.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Matt shouted out loud. "She was telling me the truth! Shit!" he said heading back into the arena.  
  
**************************  
  
"So I was thinking a little dinner and maybe a little dancing," John Cena said as he leaned back in the office chair.  
  
"I was thinking dinner and calling it a night. I'm very tired tonight. I had a long week and weekend" Tammy laughed.  
  
"You mad that I called that fool out earlier?" John asked grinning.  
  
"No, he can handle himself" she smiled.  
  
"Yo, check this out. We can have dinner at the hotel. Grab some steaks, potatoes, veggies, and I'll even let you get dessert with no strings attached" he laughed.  
  
"Oh how gentlemanly of you" she laughed.  
  
"Yo, I'm not thuggish all the time" he said blowing a bubble with his gum.  
  
"Come on let's head out," she said pulling John by the arm and locking the office door.  
  
As soon as they walked around the corner, Matt came down the hall and knocked on her office door.  
  
"Tammy I know you're in there! I want to apologize about earlier and tell you that I appreciate all you've done for me!" he said leaning against the door. "Come on Angelface talk to me! I'm sorry. I'll do whatever you want me to, I'll make it up to you" he said knocking on the door.  
  
"Say man, she's not in there," Goldust said walking towards him.  
  
"How do you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just saw her leave holding hands with that rapping rookie kid" Goldust said walking past him.  
  
"Cena? She was holding his hand? You sure?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm positive. They were talking about having dinner!" he shouted from down the hall.  
  
"Thanks Goldy" Matt said as he headed to his car.  
  
**************************  
  
"Dwayne!" Tammy said pulling her robe together as she opened her hotel room door.  
  
"Expecting someone else?" he said stepping into the room and closing the door.  
  
"No, I was just about to turn in?" she said sitting on the arm of the couch.  
  
"You alone?" he asked looking around the room.  
  
"Yes!" she laughed.  
  
"I saw you and Cena downstairs. I didn't want to interrupt you two" he grinned.  
  
"I enjoyed my date with him" Tammy said honestly.  
  
"I saw him feeding you dessert" Dwayne chuckled.  
  
"Hey, he's sweet" she laughed.  
  
"I guess if you like that sort of thing" he grinned trying to not stare at her cleavage.  
  
"Don't be jealous" she teased.  
  
"Please! He's a freakin kid! If you go there I'll be too through!" he laughed.  
  
"Hey, you date 21 year olds! He's a little older anyway, he's 25" she challenged.  
  
"Yes, I do but that's different. So, you sent old boy to his room early huh?" he grinned.  
  
"Dwayne, shut up! What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"I was trying to make sure that you weren't violating a minor" he laughed.  
  
"Dwayne, are you really here to make sure I'm not having sex?" she said in a cocky tone.  
  
"Why would I care?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Hey, I'm just asking if maybe you're a little jealous" she said standing and walking over to Dwayne. "Tell me Dwayne, are you here to protect me or to get something you thought John would tonight?"  
  
"First of all, you need to back up off me" he said pushing her back. "Second, you couldn't handle all this if you tried. I saw you grasping my wrist trying not to cry out" he laughed. "Third, if I wanted you, you'd have been mine after Wrestlemania a few months back" he said standing. "Don't flatter yourself Tammy. Just because all the other guys in the company are running behind you doesn't mean that I am!" he said heading to the door.  
  
"You know what Dwayne? I don't expect you or anyone else to run after me. What you just said to me was rude and uncalled for. You make a few movies and now all of a sudden you're saying you're too good to be with someone like me? I'm an independent woman who can do for myself while you date women who have no brains. They're nothing but eye candy. If that's what you choose to date, I have no problem with that" she said walking past him and opening the door.  
  
"You don't think your eye candy?" he asked seriously staring at her chest.  
  
"I don't know what goes through everyone's mind when they see me but I do know they won't view me as an airhead!" she said pointing for him to get out.  
  
"Are we fighting?" he laughed.  
  
"I'm not arguing with you, I just want to get some sleep," she said noticing him staring at her cleavage.  
  
"Anyway, you have a goodnight. I know I will" he taunted.  
  
"Oh, I'll definitely sleep well. I always do," she said purposely letting her robe fall open revealing her short light blue negligee.  
  
"It's a shame that you're wearing such a sexy gown to be sleeping alone," he said looking down at her legs.  
  
"Oh, I won't be sleeping alone tonight" she grinned as she closed the door in his face.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey Marie!" Trish yelled across the club motioning to Marie.  
  
"Hey you guys" Marie nodded to Trish, Jay, Adam, Jeff, Matt, and Rikishi. "What's going on?"  
  
"Just eating and trying to relax" Adam said. "Your friend is driving me crazy with the weird eating habits" he grinned.  
  
"Tammy had weird ass cravings too," Matt said thinking back.  
  
"Yea, man you'll have to deal with it. Whatever you do, don't keep her from fast food!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yea or she'll get a partner in crime to help her get unhealthy foods" Matt laughed pushing Jeff upside his head.  
  
"Hey, I hope I have a food pimp when I get pregnant" Marie laughed ordering a drink. "What?" she said looking at them staring at her oddly. "Hey, I do plan on settling down eventually!"  
  
"With one man?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes! I can be a one-man woman. I've been in long term relationships before" Marie said leaning on the table.  
  
"Really?" Jay asked as Trish pinched his arm.  
  
"Yes, really" Marie grinned accepting a drink from the waitress.  
  
"Hey people!" Dwayne said sliding into an empty chair.  
  
"Hey D" Marie said. "Where's Tammy? I thought you were going to bring her," Marie asked accusingly.  
  
"She pissed me off! We had a little argument about her dating John Cena" Dwayne laughed as Matt looked at Jeff in shock.  
  
"She's with John now?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, he wasn't in her room but she was wearing a sexy negligee. She claimed she wouldn't be sleeping alone," Dwayne said angrily standing and heading to the bar.  
  
"Oh he is so jealous!" Jay laughed as Trish eyed him to be quiet.  
  
"He has a thing for Tammy?" Adam asked putting his drink down.  
  
"Yea, and dude we didn't even see it!" Jay laughed.  
  
"I saw it years ago" Marie said casually as she ate the olive from her martini.  
  
"So did I" Rikishi said hesitantly.  
  
"So, he has feelings for Tammy?" Jeff asked. "Then again, I sensed it years ago when we were dating," he said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Yea, I knew he was always in our business when he shouldn't have been" Matt said drinking his beer.  
  
"They should just go on and hook up" Marie said shaking her head.  
  
"Well, if she can't be with one of us, then I guess I'd approve of Dwayne" Matt said pointing to himself and Jeff which shocked everyone.  
  
"You mean you wouldn't flip out?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, after tonight, I'm moving on and will try to get along with her better" Matt said standing up and finishing his beer. "I'm heading on to the hotel," Matt said as Jeff stood. "No, Jeff you stay. Have fun" Matt said patting Jeff on the back and leaving.  
  
"Let's dance Jay" Trish said grabbing his hand and going to the dance floor.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you Jeff Hardy?" asked a young brunette.  
  
"Yes I am" Jeff nodded.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yea man, I'd love to" Jeff said following her to the dance floor.  
  
"Man! He gets more women than I did!" Adam laughed.  
  
"You'd better behave or I'll call Kathy" Marie taunted as a blond came up and pulled Adam onto the dance floor.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Marie asked Rikishi.  
  
"I'm trying to figure that out" he laughed sipping his drink. He tried not staring at her but it was really hard. Marie was wearing a short light green dress. She was showing off all her assets. He sat back as a guy approached her and led her to the dance floor. What did he want from Marie? A serious relationship maybe? Right now, he needed to get good and drunk just to think about having a serious relationship with that buxom wench. He burst out laughing at the words he'd just used. He definitely had to stop hanging around Steven Regal so much!  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh Marie" he said staring at her on the dance floor.  
  
"Go get your woman" Dwayne told him.  
  
"Naw, I'll wait until we're both sober" he grinned. "What happened with Tammy?"  
  
"I fucked around and let my ego get the best of me" Dwayne sighed. "I mean she came on to me and I turned her down cold" he said shaking his head.  
  
"You two are such punks!" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"Hey! The Rock is no punk" Dwayne pointed.  
  
"I'm referring to Dwayne" Rikishi pointed out.  
  
"I'll get her when I feel like I'm ready" Dwayne sighed.  
  
"What if it's too late?" Rikishi asked as Jeff came back to the table.  
  
"Then I'll take what's mine regardless of who she's with," he said seriously.  
  
"You'd better hope Cena doesn't make her fall in love with him or you're screwed" Jeff warned sipping on his beer. "She's looking to settle down with one man, so if you're not ready don't approach her. You'll have to accept my son and nephew. So, if your serious, then I wish you luck" Jeff said extending his hand as Dwayne shook it.  
  
****************************  
  
"Matt?" Tammy asked sleepily wiping her eyes.  
  
"Yea, I wanted to apologize to you about earlier," he said walking into her hotel room.  
  
"Matt, it's 2 in the morning!" she said.  
  
"I know, I just needed to talk to you. I miss you," he said.  
  
"I accept your apology okay? Now you can go to your room" she told him walking towards him.  
  
"Tammy? Can we talk?" he begged.  
  
"Fine. Talk" she told him.  
  
"I'm sorry for disrespecting you all these months. I was crazy jealous. I'm sorry. I talked to Shane and he told me what happened as far as you pushing for me to get back on TV more" he said taking her hands.  
  
"I told you I would never turn on you," she said to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Angelface," he said caressing her face.  
  
"Don't call me that Matt," she said walking over to the little mini-bar and pouring herself a drink.  
  
"Sweetheart, I know we'll never be as close as before but I want to try. You know you'll always be my Angelface," he said walking up behind her and hugging her tightly.  
  
"Matt, I want us to be close again too," she said as she felt his hard cock against her ass causing a tingle between her legs that increased to an intense throbbing.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to apologize to you. I'll see you when you get to Cameron I guess," he said turning her around to face him and kissing her softly.  
  
"Matt?" she whispered looking into his eyes. She tugged on the bottom of his shirt and pulled him closer to her.  
  
"You want to fuck don't you?" he grinned palming her ass.  
  
"Yes" she said caressing his cock through his pants.  
  
"I'm going to fuck you real good. You want that baby? Huh? You want this cock in your tight wet little pussy?" he asked as he caressed her clit.  
  
"Oh yes Matt please" she moaned as her knees buckled. He sat her on the chair next to the couch and removed his clothes as she pulled her negligee and panties off. He fell to his knees in front of the chair and pulled her into a deep kiss as he entered her. They both went at it like wild animals while staring into each other's eyes until they both came.  
  
"Damn! You are still too much for me" he laughed.  
  
"I thought Amy was better than me?" she asked grinning.  
  
"Between us, you are by far the best lover I've ever had" he told her. "According to you I was the worst lover you ever had but I sure seemed to please you pretty well just now" he grinned licking her across her lips.  
  
"Between us, you are tied with Jeff who's at the top of my list" she said caressing his face.  
  
"That damn Jeff was always competitive with me" Matt grinned. "Let's see if I can outdo him tonight," he said wrapping her legs around his waist and taking her into the bedroom.  
  
****************************  
  
"Matt?" Jeff said as Matt opened Tammy's hotel room door in a white bathrobe.  
  
"What's up little bro?" Matt said turning and leaving the door open.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Jeff asked looking around for Tammy as he closed the door.  
  
"I slept here last night," he said pouring orange juice into a glass. "You want some?" he asked Jeff.  
  
"No thanks" Jeff said looking at the light blue negligee and panties on the floor by the chair where Matt's clothes laid. "So, you slept with her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm just as surprised as you are" Matt said grinning.  
  
"So, are you two back together?" Jeff asked hoping they weren't.  
  
"No, but it was like we never broke up" he said sitting down and propping his feet on the coffee table.  
  
"You know this isn't a good idea Matt" Jeff said scooting Matt's feet over and sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked drinking from the glass.  
  
"You will get attached and end up hurt in the end" Jeff told him.  
  
"Oh my God! You've been sleeping with her all this time haven't you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I didn't say that, but if we did have that special relationship I'd know how to handle it when she's with someone else" Jeff told him.  
  
"So, you're saying you'd be able to have sex with her even though she's with someone else? Damn Jeff, I knew you were smooth but even I don't believe that!" Matt laughed.  
  
"I didn't say that. Stop putting words in my mouth man. Besides, if that were true it's between Tammy and I" Jeff said standing and walking to the door.  
  
"So, you're saying I shouldn't get emotionally involved. I know this. I know she'll probably end up with Dwayne. If she does I'll be happy for her" Matt shrugged as Tammy walked into the room rubbing her head and pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"Hangover?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"No, I just tend to have that affect on women" Matt grinned pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Very funny" Tammy murmured against his chest.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two later tonight if you can come up for air" Jeff grinned as Matt's cellphone rang. Matt picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Hey Amy" Matt said quietly. "No, I understand you want to get away. Have fun then. I'll see you next week," Matt said hanging up the phone.  
  
"She going somewhere?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea, her and Shane are going to spend time together in the Hamptons this weekend" he said casually.  
  
"You know?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yes, and now I know you two knew too" he said.  
  
"Who told you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I put Shannon in the Ankle Lock last night after I left Tammy's office until he spilled everything. They can continue their affair and I'll continue living my life," he said grabbing Tammy around the waist.  
  
"Well, I guess I can stop rehearsing how to tell you" Jeff sighed. "Sorry bro" Jeff walked over and hugged him.  
  
"I always say, "What goes around comes around" Matt laughed.  
  
"Yes, as a family we have to stick together" Tammy said kissing them both on the cheek.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more" Jeff grinned.  
  
******************************  
  
3 Weeks Later - SmackDown  
  
"Hey honey, what's up?" Dwayne smiled as Marie walked into the locker room and sat next to him fiddling with her Coach purse.  
  
"You and Tammy still not speaking?" Marie asked.  
  
"Nope. She's pissed off at me. I just decided to let her have her fun with Cena. Right now she's like a kid with a new toy" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Just so you know, she haven't slept with him" Marie informed him.  
  
"I don't even think about that Marie. If I do I'll probably snap. I refuse to give her the pleasure of knowing I care" Dwayne muttered.  
  
"You two can't keep playing these childish games" Marie sighed.  
  
"I'm not playing a game. I'm living my life just like her" Dwayne argued.  
  
"What if I set up a nice weekend at a cabin for you two?" Marie offered.  
  
"Marie, your ass is actually romantic!" Dwayne laughed shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, I'm not like Choice. I don't just "Stick and Moove" Marie chuckled.  
  
"Whoa! I remember that song!" Dwayne laughed. "She was off the hook with "Pipe Dreams," he said.  
  
"So, what are you up to later?" she grinned.  
  
"Nothing, hanging with Brianna" he said pushing his foot into his wrestling boot.  
  
"Oh, still hanging with that hooch" Marie said rolling her eyes up into her head as she picked up his water bottle and took a drink.  
  
"Umm, that's Rikishi's water bottle" he said as she spit the rest of the water out of her mouth.  
  
"Eww, you should have told me!" she yelled.  
  
"I just did" he laughed standing and walking to the door. "I'll see you later. I suggest you get out of here before he gets out of the shower" he laughed closing the door.  
  
Marie sat there and remembered what Rikishi did to her briefcase. She opened her purse and pulled out a bottle of Viagra she'd gotten for Vince and put half of one into Rikishi's water bottle and shook it. She heard the shower turn off and ran out the locker room door bumping into Matt.  
  
"You up to no good?" Matt grinned.  
  
"Always" she laughed walking down the hallway.  
  
**************************  
  
"Come on Shorty! I just want to spend a few days with you this week" John said throwing his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be in Cameron. You sure you want to come to North Carolina?" Tammy asked a smiling John.  
  
"Fo sho! I want to get to know you and the kids better" he said kissing her on the cheek as Matt passed by the door and nodded. "He still giving you problems?" John asked.  
  
"No, he's been polite" she said remembering the time they spent together 3 weeks before.  
  
"Good. I was just checking" John said. "I don't want to have to beat that fool down" he grinned walking out of the catering hall.  
  
"Hey Tammy" Dwayne said in a sing song voice walking into the catering hall.  
  
"Hey" she said turning and grabbing a plate and loading it with 5 chicken strips and a cup of honey mustard.  
  
"How's everything going?" he asked grabbing a few chicken strips and following her to the table and sitting in the chair to her left.  
  
"Fine" she said dipping a chicken strip into the honey mustard and biting into it.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to say that I apologize for what I said to you that night" he said dipping his chicken strip in her cup of honey mustard.  
  
"Okay" she said walking over to the side of the table and getting a bottle of water from the cooler.  
  
"So, you want to hang out next week?" he asked as she sat back down.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you next week" she said.  
  
"You're really pissed at me for turning you down?" he asked.  
  
"What? I just said okay I'll see you next week!" she said turning towards him with a mouth full of food.  
  
"You're angry because I turned you down that night. Then you pretended that you were sleeping with someone that night just to try and make me jealous" he chuckled dipping his chicken in the cup of honey mustard only to have her snatch it away.  
  
"First off, don't flatter yourself Mr. Hollywood Movie Star. I was with someone that night! I don't have to lie to you" she scoffed.  
  
"Was it Cena?" he grinned. "I know it didn't last too long. He'd be happy just to get some poon-tang. He can't hold up too long because he's not a real man yet" he laughed.  
  
"No it wasn't John," she said drinking her water.  
  
"Well, Rob?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"I want to know who took sympathy on you that night, after you were up thinking about me. Probably touching yourself thinking about the Great One" he taunted.  
  
"Actually, I was sleeping, and you were the farthest thing from my mind. When I was intimate with him, he was the only person on my mind. Trust me!" she laughed as Matt came in and started fixing him a plate and sat down to her right.  
  
"Hey Angelface" Matt said nicely.  
  
"Hey Matty" she said continuing to eat. She reached over and grabbed a packet of ketchup off Matt's plate and opened it and squirted ketchup on a few of his fries.  
  
"Hey! You know I don't like ketchup on all my fries at once. I dip one at a time" Matt fussed. "That's a Matt Fact!" he laughed.  
  
"Sorry" she pouted as she ate a few of his fries.  
  
"So, you going to tell me who it was?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"No" she said looking down at her food.  
  
"Tell you what?" Matt asked putting ketchup on the edge of his plate.  
  
"Who she was with 3 weeks ago after I left her hotel room" he laughed.  
  
"Oh" Matt said dropping ketchup on his lime green and purple Hardy Boyz T- shirt. "Damnit!" he said wiping his shirt.  
  
"Here Matt" she said handing him a napkin.  
  
"Thanks sweetheart" Matt said before catching himself. He glanced over at Dwayne as Tammy wet another napkin with her bottle of water and started wiping the spot on Matt's shirt.  
  
"Sweetheart huh? You two back to being friends?" Dwayne pointed at them leaning on the table to look at Matt.  
  
"Yes, we talked things out" Tammy said continuing to wipe Matt's shirt.  
  
"Umm hmm. When did this take place?" he asked.  
  
"A few weeks ago" Tammy shrugged.  
  
"Is that when it was Matt?" he asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yea" Matt said eating a french fry.  
  
"I see" Dwayne said standing and looking at both of them.  
  
"You heading out?" Matt asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to head out to the backstage area and hang out," Dwayne said walking out.  
  
"So, how are you?" Matt asked pushing a piece of hair out of Tammy's face.  
  
"Fine, and you? " she asked.  
  
"I'm good. Feeling a little lonely," he said placing her hand on his crotch.  
  
"Oh really?" she said leaning over close to him.  
  
"Really" he said kissing her gently as he caressed her breasts.  
  
"Let's eat lunch," she said as he got up and grabbed her hand.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I want to be with you right now," he said in a husky voice as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"Matt, not in here!" she fussed as he pulled her down the hall into her office and locked the door.  
  
Dwayne walked around the corner and leaned against the wall. He knew it! Matt Hardy! That sneaky bastard! Well, if he wanted her, he could have her!  
  
*******************************  
  
"Oh my God!" Jacqueline laughed pointing at the monitor as Tammy and Matt approached her, Dwayne, Marie, Faarooq, and Bradshaw.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked as they looked at Rikishi on the monitor wrestling Shane Helms.  
  
"Damn, he's got a woody!" Bradshaw laughed pointing.  
  
"He sure in the hell does!" Dwayne said cracking a smile.  
  
"Shit! He got a freakin hard on!" Adam said approaching the monitor.  
  
"Is Shane turning him on?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Hell no! He isn't into men," Dwayne shouted bending down looking at the match as Rikishi pinned Hurricane and headed towards the back.  
  
"Hell, I've shared a room with his ass!" Bradshaw frowned.  
  
"Me too! Well I'll be damned!" Faarooq said lighting up a cigar nervously.  
  
"I'll see you guys later" Marie grinned as Jacqueline noticed the devious look on her face and followed her.  
  
"Man! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me! I've had a hard on for the past two hours and it won't go down!" Rikishi said walking slowly.  
  
"Man! You horny or something?" Shane Helms said following him backstage cracking up.  
  
"Hell no! I didn't have sex on my mind at all!" Rikishi insisted.  
  
"Man, the fans will definitely notice it on TV" Matt grinned.  
  
"Did you take any vitamins with any kind of sex stimulant?" Tammy asked trying not to look at his hard-on.  
  
"No, I ate a normal meal and drank water from my water bottle" he said heading for the dressing room.  
  
"I got a feeling Marie had something to do with this" Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"Why?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I saw her rushing out of his dressing room earlier," Matt told Dwayne.  
  
"She was in there talking to me earlier and. she drank from his water bottle! I left her in there with his water!" Dwayne said rushing off to find Marie. He pushed the door open to her office to see her staring at the TV monitor with her feet propped up on the desk. "What did you put in his water?" Dwayne asked calmly.  
  
"Half a viagra pill" Marie said serenely.  
  
"Why?" Dwayne laughed then tried to be serious.  
  
"He put mustard and ketchup in my briefcase" she said snacking on a bag of animal crackers.  
  
"Damn Marie, you could have killed him!" Dwayne said walking out into the hallway. "Don't ever do that again. That's my cousin. I have to draw the line at some of the stupid shit you two do" he said heading to Rikishi's dressing room to inform him of the reason he had an erection.  
  
**************************  
  
"Man, I'm going to kill that woman! I swear!" Rikishi growled as he sat at the bar drinking whiskey.  
  
"You can't let her get to you" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"You mean like Tammy has gotten to you?" Rikishi teased.  
  
"Hey, atleast I don't let her know that she gets to me" he bragged.  
  
"So, you two on speaking terms?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"Yes, but as soon as we did start speaking I made the mistake of underestimating her. I called her bluff man and guess what? She wasn't bluffing!" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"She told me she was expecting company that night. It seems that Matt Hardy left early that night at the club because he was the one she was waiting for," Dwayne said gulping down the last of his Scotch.  
  
"No shit? Damn cuz that's screwed up" Rikishi said shaking his head.  
  
"You know I've been bullshitting with her about my true feelings but now that she's showin interest I'm pushing her away" Dwayne said confused.  
  
"Cuz, you're scared of commitment" Rikishi told him.  
  
"Maybe so, but she has to be down with only me. Not me and the Hardy Boyz" he said ordering another drink.  
  
"Dwayne we both know they'll always be in her life. When she's in a serious relationship, she's in it for the long haul. She's just cutting loose a little. She was a virgin until up to a few years back. Let her get other dick in her life, that way when you marry her she won't be wondering about other men" Rikishi told him.  
  
"Is that how you think of Marie? Getting it out of her system?" Dwayne laughed. "She's a female version of the old me. That should terrify you!" he grinned.  
  
"Well she's definitely having her fun, but I had many women in my day. Who am I to judge her?" Kish said.  
  
"Damn man! You whipped and haven't even gotten any" Dwayne teased.  
  
"You know the sad part about that? You're right," Rikishi said staring at the blue napkin under his glass.  
  
*************************  
  
"Marie? What are you doing here?" Rikishi asked as she stood outside his hotel room with a yellow satin gown on.  
  
"I realized my room is two doors down from yours so I wanted to come and talk to you" she said as he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. "I realized all the childish games we've played on one another has gone too far. I'm apologizing for every cruel thing I've done and said to you," she said in a sad tone.  
  
"Wow! Well, I accept your apology and I also apologize for the childish antics I've performed on you as well" he said walking into his bedroom.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got this out of the way" she said following him into the bedroom.  
  
"Me too. I hope we can become friends after this" he said reaching out his hand for her to shake it. She shook it gently as he pulled her close to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She responded back with eagerness as she grabbed him around the waist and pressed her body against him. She stepped back and pulled her gown over her head and threw it on the floor as he grabbed her and laid her back on the bed.  
  
His hands slid down her body, grabbed her ass and pressed his erection against her straining at the barrier of her underwear. Hooking his thumbs in the side of her satin panties, he pulled them down to mid-thigh. He knew he needed to get a condom out of his wallet but he couldn't stop kissing her.  
  
"Rikishi" she said pulling away from him. "We've got to stop"  
  
"Stop? He couldn't have understood her. Maybe she was trying to tell him to get a condom. "I will in a minute" he whispered kissing her again. He spread her legs as far as her underwear would let him. Her panties were in the way as well as his boxers.  
  
"Now" she whispered as he started pulling his boxers down. "We have to stop now," she said as he continued kissing her. A groan escaped her mouth as she pushed against his chest. "I have to think about this" Marie said looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"Think about what?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"This. What we're about to do. Us having sex" she said.  
  
"Don't think so much," he said kissing her intensely. She broke away.  
  
"I do think too much," she said grabbing him in an intense kiss. He plunged his hand down between her thighs. She caught his hand. "I can't do this. It isn't right. I'm sorry," she said rolling off the bed and pulling up her panties.  
  
"Marie where are you going?" he asked as she walked towards the living room.  
  
"Back to my room" she said pulling her gown on.  
  
"Why? You came in here and let me kiss you then you pulled your gown off" he said angrily.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry" Marie said in confusion.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.  
  
""Nothing" she said.  
  
"You in love with somebody? Is that it?" he asked praying she'd say no. She was standing there staring at him for a long time before speaking.  
  
"No, I just need time to think about sleeping with you. I realize that we're sexually attracted to each other but I don't know if I want to go there with you or not" she said honestly.  
  
"Okay fine, think about it and get back to me" he said lying back on the bed.  
  
"Okay, I will do that" she said walking out of his room into the living room. Once in the hallway she raced to her room.  
  
Rikishi lay back on the bed with his arms behind his head. He knew he had her right where he wanted her. Now he just had to reel her in.  
  
************************  
  
Wednesday  
  
"Damn, I love this house!" John Cena said as he lay on his stomach on the floor with Caleb and Callum as he played with their toy trucks. They jumped on his back and he started making horse sounds.  
  
"John, you are a big kid!" Tammy laughed as the doorbell rang. She headed to the door and saw the lock turning as Jeff and Matt came into the door. "Umm, excuse me but how did you two get a key to my house?" she demanded.  
  
"Hello? I'm the guy who had this house built!" Jeff laughed sarcastically as he walked into the living room.  
  
"Yo! What's up Hardy's?" John said standing and shaking their hands and giving them a hug.  
  
"You visiting huh?" Jeff asked as Matt picked up Caleb and pretended like he was an airplane.  
  
"Yea, I'm just hangin out and tryin to get to know Ms. Tammy better" John grinned as Callum grabbed his leg wanting John to pick him up. "Aight little guy, I'll pick you up" he laughed as Matt looked on in shock.  
  
"It's good to see that the boys seem to like you because if they didn't you'd be out as stepfather material" Matt told him.  
  
"Hey! I'm not looking to get married anytime soon," Tammy said quickly.  
  
"I'm just saying" Matt laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'll be a cool stepfather" John said honestly.  
  
"Well that's good to know" Jeff said grabbing Callum and placing him on his shoulders. "We're taking the boys for a few days. We're going to take some pictures tomorrow. You should come so that we could have a family portrait taken" Jeff said heading for the front door as Matt grabbed a toy truck and handed it to Caleb.  
  
"Call me and let me know the time. I'll be there" she grinned.  
  
"You two enjoy your night together. We'll bring them back Saturday evening" Matt said kissing Tammy on the cheek.  
  
"Okay, you guys have fun" Tammy said closing and locking the door. She walked back into the living room to see John lying on the floor playing with Callum's toy truck.  
  
"So, we have the place to ourselves. Wanna get in the Jacuzzi?" John asked sitting up.  
  
"Sure we can do that," she said heading upstairs. "Go on and get things started! I'll be down in about 20 minutes," she said looking for a bikini to wear. She decided on a hot pink bikini she'd just purchased. She got dressed and headed downstairs and walked into the backyard to see John sitting in the Jacuzzi with a glass of champagne.  
  
"Come on in! The water is perfect," John said taking a sip from his champagne glass.  
  
"I see you're comfortable already" she laughed sliding into the Jacuzzi and accepting a glass of champagne from him. She drank half of the glass and sat it on the side of the Jacuzzi.  
  
"Yea, I tend to adapt to my surroundings pretty well" he laughed as he grabbed her foot and pulled her underwater.  
  
"John!" she sputtered as she caught her breath.  
  
"You look good wet girl!" he laughed as he slid under the water. She jumped on top of him and held him underwater for a few seconds. "Girl! You trying to kill me?" he laughed.  
  
"No, just having a little fun" she said splashing water in his face.  
  
"Come here" he said pulling her to him. "You look so sexy wet. Make me want to take advantage of you" he said staring into her brown eyes.  
  
"So, you like the wet look?" she asked caressing his hair.  
  
"Oh yea, I love a fine woman scantily clad in a Jacuzzi looking all drenched and shit" he nodded looking down at her cleavage. "I've wondered what your breasts looked like. I wonder if the color of your nipples is what I've fantasized they were," he said running his finger along her bikini top.  
  
"What color do you think they'll be" she laughed.  
  
"Hmm, dark brown I think" he said in a low voice.  
  
"Wrong!" she shouted as she pulled her bikini top to the side to reveal her breasts. John looked down and his mouth fell open.  
  
"Oh shit! Light brown! Your nipples are bigger than I thought too! Damn, they are pretty too" he said running his index finger across them. He grabbed both of her breasts in his hands and leaned over and kissed her right nipple. He then started sucking on it.  
  
"Oh damn!" she said pulling away from him just as he started nibbling on her left nipple.  
  
"Sorry, I love big breasts, especially real ones" he said palming them in his hand. "I had to be a breast fed baby" he smiled.  
  
"So, you like what you see?" she teased.  
  
"Hell yea! Shit, I'll suck on them all night if you allow me too" he laughed as she started to pull her bikini top back over her breasts. "Whoa! What are you doing?" he asked placing his hands on her hands stopping her from covering her breasts.  
  
"Putting them back in my top" she said caressing his chest.  
  
"Why would you want to tease me with the puppies and not let me feast on them for a little while longer?" he asked as he took her left nipple in his mouth. He moved to her right nipple and sucked gently as he pinched her left nipple. "I love your tits" he murmured against her breast.  
  
"John" she groaned trying to control herself. "Maybe we should slow down a little" she said as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm moving too fast?" he asked holding her face between his hands. "We can slow down if you want" he said lying back against the Jacuzzi.  
  
"No, it's just that. I don't want to be in such a rush" she smiled shyly.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asked with that boyish grin that made her heart jump.  
  
"No, I wouldn't say you scare me" she said staring at the cleft in his chin. She went over to him and kissed his right nipple gently and then started flicking her tongue over it as she played with his left nipple. He groaned out loud and grabbed her hair as he tried to scoot away but she was insistent.  
  
"Ohh! My nipples are very sensitive," he said between breaths. She looked up at him and pulled him in for a seductive kiss that left them both breathless minutes later when they pulled apart. "Let's go into the house," John said before turning to get out of the Jacuzzi. He took her by the hand and led her into the house and up the stairs. She turned and pulled him into a passionate kiss as they slid down onto a step and continued kissing. She ran her hands down his back to his waist and slid her hand into his swimming shorts and palmed his ass. "I can't wait to be inside you" he whispered against her lips.  
  
"I can't wait to have you inside me" she whispered back as he untied and pulled off her bikini top and pulled her bikini bottoms to the side.  
  
"Ooh, I love a woman who shaves" he grinned looking at the patch of hair shaved into the shape of a heart. He lowered his head and licked her pussy slowly. When she started to gyrate he increased the pressure causing her to grab his head with both her hands. "Baby, you taste so sweet. I need a better taste," he said as he plunged his tongue into her.  
  
"Oh baby! Yes, fuck me with your tongue!" she demanded as she gyrated against his face until she came.  
  
"Goddamn baby! You cum hard than a motherfucker!" he grinned looking into her eyes.  
  
"I know. Did I scare you?" she asked sliding down to the next step and pulling his shorts down revealing his long hard cock. "You are so sexy," she said running her hand over his six pack and down to his cock. "You are very well blessed baby" she laughed holding his 9-inch cock in her hand. She bent down and licked his cock gently as he let out a long sigh and lay back against the steps. She pushed half of his cock into her mouth and started moaning as he played with her pussy. He wet his finger and slid it into her pussy as she sucked his cock harder and faster.  
  
"Oh yea girl! Suck that dick like it's a lollipop. It's good for you. Yea, take all of it" he groaned as she went all the way down on his dick causing him to groan loudly as he raised his hips up and started pushing her head up and down on his cock with both his hands. "Ooh girl, you about to make me cum!" he grunted as she massaged his balls. She let his cock fall out of her mouth. She put only the head in and sucked gently while staring into his eyes. "Damn baby, I'm gonna fuck you so good" he said pulling her mouth away from his cock and kissed her hungrily and slid down and sucked her left nipple while playing with her clit. She pulled away and led him upstairs to the bedroom. They pushed through the door and he laid her onto the bed and pulled her bikini bottom off. He walked to the other side of the bed and stood over her head and stuck his cock in her mouth as he played with her pussy. "I want to taste you again, let's hit this 69 right quick," he said as he leaned over her and started eating her pussy. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up as he stood causing her to be upside down as he ate her pussy.  
  
"Oh my God!" she shouted as he ate her with a vengeance. She grabbed his cock and sucked harder and faster making slurping sounds. Spit was streaming from his cock to his balls as she gripped his hips as he pumped into her mouth until he spilled his hot sticky load into her mouth.  
  
"Oh shit! Goddamn! I'm cumming!" he shouted as he twitched. She jerked on his cock as she continued sucking him. He laid her on the bed. "Turn around" he demanded as she turned around on the bed and he quickly lay between her legs and entered her dripping pussy. "Ooh baby, you so wet and tight. I got to get my bearings" he grinned as he kissed her slowly.  
  
"John, don't hold back. Fuck me hard" she demanded as she grabbed his ass and started raising her hips up against him.  
  
"Damn shorty! You a little freaky something" he laughed as he started pumping into her harder.  
  
"Yes fuck me just like that" she whined as she grabbed his face and stuck her tongue into his mouth. He sucked on her tongue and slowed down his rhythm to a slow grinding then he'd speed up and pound into her three times causing her to gasp begging for more. "Please don't stop!" she cried as he slowed down and started pulling out of her. "No!" she shouted as he went down between her legs and sucked on her clit. "You are driving me fucking crazy!" she said pulling his hair.  
  
"I love tasting your sweet nectar," he said as he turned her over and entered her from behind. Her tight pussy pushed his cock out. "Stop resisting me!" he said as he leaned over and licked in her ear as he tried to enter her again. She slowly relaxed and let him in halfway. He sucked on her neck as she moaned and started pushing back against him sucking his cock deep into her hot hole. "Yea fuck me sweetie. Fuck this fat cock! You like fucking a thug don't you?" he asked as he slapped her across the ass.  
  
"Yes! Oh yes! John, fuck me harder!" she demanded as he grabbed her by the hair with his left hand and around the waist with his right hand as he pounded into her for about 5 minutes until she started tensing up around him and started cumming all over his cock. He pulled her back onto the bed with him as he lay at the foot of the bed with her back against his chest as she started riding his cock like a wild woman. She bounced up and down on his cock while she played with his balls as he ran his hands up and down her back. He reached around and squeezed her tits as she lifted off of him slowly. She leaned forward and started sucking his big toe on his right foot.  
  
"Damn girl! You off the hook!" John said as he pulled her back down onto his cock. He gently slid his cock in and out of her as she sucked on his toes. "Shit, you have the prettiest little pussy I've ever seen" he groaned as he watched her pussy go up and down on his cock. "I love seeing your ass wiggling as you fuck me back. I got a thing for a sexy ass," he said sitting up and lifting her off of his cock as he leaned over and kissed her on her ass as he licked down to her asshole. He then started licking up her back all the way up to her shoulder as they both were dripping with sweat.  
  
"I want to tap that sweet pussy from the back again," John said getting on his knees and positioning her in front of him again. "Yo, I'm about to fuck the shit out of you" John said as he gripped her waist and rammed his cock into her.  
  
"Fuck! Come on, do it baby! Make me cum all over that big hard cock!" she said looking back at him as she gritted her teeth.  
  
"Girl, you ain't gonna want nothing but this thug dick" he said as he started pounding into her causing her to fall forward. "Naw, where you going?" he asked pulling her back against him as he continued to pound into her.  
  
"I can't! It feels too fucking good" she whimpered trying to push him away from her.  
  
"Hell no! You gonna take this thug dick! You hear me?" he asked as she started convulsing and trembling as her pussy started squirting hot cum onto his cock. "Goddamn! You are cumming hard. You like the way I fuck you?" he asked leaning over and kissing her in the middle of her back causing her to jerk. "Ooh baby, you cum so fucking sexy" he said as he kissed her back again causing her to jerk as her pussy clenched onto his dick. "Shit yea! Suck that cock dry baby" he shouted as she fell forward sliding off his cock. "Oh hell no! You're not going nowhere!" he shouted as he pulled her back up and rammed his cock back into her.  
  
"No! Can't take anymore! Too good! Your cock feels too good! You're so fucking deep in my pussy that I can feel it in my stomach!" Tammy whined into the pillow as she fell forward twitching while pushing his cock out of her.  
  
"No baby, I can't let you take the pussy away yet," he said as he lay on top of her forcing her onto her stomach. He pushed into her pussy as she resisted him. "Let me in baby, I can make you feel so good. Let me cum in you baby" he said as her pussy pulsated around him. He pushed into her a little deeper until he hit her spot causing her to cry out.  
  
"Fuck yes! Oh my God! Fuck me John! Fuck me hard! Make me fucking cum again!" she shouted as he leaned over and grabbed her head and turned her head to the left forcing her to tongue kiss him while he pounded into her.  
  
"Yea baby, that pussy just right! You gonna cum for me baby?" he asked in a rough voice.  
  
"Yes! I'm going to fucking cum all over that big cock of yours!" she said in a bold tone.  
  
"Yea girl, take this big dick!" he said as she tried to scoot to the top of the bed. "Don't run baby! I just wanna make you feel good," he said stroking in her to the right hitting her G-spot.  
  
"No! No more!" she screamed into the pillow as he pounded into her dripping wet pussy.  
  
"Yes! A lot more!" he muttered into her ear.  
  
"No! Can't!" she cried out as she started trembling. "Cumming! Cumming! Cumming!" she screamed to the top of her lungs as her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he continued fucking her hard.  
  
"Oh yea! Cum all over me baby. Cover my dick with your sweet juices!" he demanded as he started trembling as he pumped into her. He paused as he started shaking. "Goddamn!" he shouted as he started grinding into her pussy as sweat dripped from his chin down onto her face. He wiped his face and grabbed her shoulders with both hands and continued ramming into her until he released his load into her as she finally went limp under him. "Yea! Word Life!" he grunted in her ear causing her to smile.  
  
"Fuck!" she cried into the pillow as he kissed her on the shoulder.  
  
"That was fucking good," he said kissing her on her collarbone. "I take it you enjoyed it?" he asked in a cocky tone.  
  
"Oh yea. I enjoyed it too fucking much!" she groaned as he got up and rolled her over onto her back.  
  
"You cum so pretty" he said kissing her passionately.  
  
"John, you were so damn aggressive in the end. I like that shit!" she laughed.  
  
"I told you you'd like that thug lovin" he bragged. "I'd have never thought you were this free in bed" he grinned pushing her wet hair out of her face.  
  
"You thought I was frigid or something?" she asked.  
  
"I guess a little. You seem so serious all the time at work, but in the bedroom it's all about being pleased. I like that shit!" he said lying on her chest. "Damn! I'm weak. Why were you running from me?" he laughed.  
  
"It was feeling too good" she blushed.  
  
"If it was feeling too good you're supposed to push against me not away!" he teased. "It's all good though. You can't run from me because I'll get up in that ass quick!" he said kissing her softly then deepened the kiss. He slid on top of her and spread her legs wide and entered her again.  
  
"Oh my God!" she laughed as he started sucking on her neck gently as he started to glide in and out of her pussy until he felt he couldn't control it anymore. He pulled out and continued kissing her. She grabbed his cock and pushed it back into her pussy. She wrapped her legs around him tightly only to have him to pull out and slide his cock into her ass. "Oh yes! Fuck my tight little ass!" she screamed rubbing her clit.  
  
"Yea, play with that clit. Make that pussy cum for me" he whispered as her claimed her lips while pumping in and out of her ass.  
  
"Oh fuck! Cumming!" she screamed as she raised up off the bed forcing her ass onto his cock as she tightened around him and rammed her 2 fingers in and out of her pussy.  
  
"Oh fuck yea! I'm gonna cum in your ass baby!" he screamed as he shot his load into her ass as he pumped into her. Cum started running out of her ass and rolling down onto the bedsheet. "Fuck! I can do this for the next four days" he murmured against her neck as he fell on side of her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Me too" she said as he threw his right leg across her and they both fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
Saturday  
  
"Yo, what's up Jeff?" John said walking into the kitchen in his boxers and started fixing him a bowl of cereal.  
  
"You look worn out" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yea, it be's that way sometimes. We be stayin up late and shit lookin at TV," he said getting the milk out of the refrigerator.  
  
"I bet. I guess it was a blessing for you when she went to take family pictures with us the other day" Jeff teased.  
  
"Well between us, I needed the time to reenergize myself" John chuckled.  
  
"What's up John?" Matt said coming through the backdoor.  
  
"Aww nothin much dawg" John said sitting at the table and eating his cereal.  
  
"Your turn to cut the grass. I'm tired man, this yard is too big" Matt said grabbing a glass and getting some ice water.  
  
"I'll do some of it" John said with a mouthful of cereal.  
  
"You eat cereal at 2 in the afternoon on a Saturday?" Matt asked.  
  
"Tammy hasn't cooked yet. She's at the store now," John said adding more milk to his cereal.  
  
"Damn man! Your neck is tore up!" Jeff said staring at the hickeys on John's neck.  
  
"Yea, I know. We had a rough night last night" John grinned.  
  
"I'll say! Guess she's marking her territory" Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"Actually, it was my idea since I did it to her" John said never looking up from his bowl of cereal.  
  
"Hey! I need help with the groceries!" Tammy yelled from the living room.  
  
"Okay!" John said heading out to the car followed by Matt and Jeff. 10 minutes later they were putting up the last of the groceries. Jeff grabbed a bag of Sweet Tarts out of the box Tammy bought.  
  
"Get out of my candy!" she said swatting his hand.  
  
"Hey I'm cutting your grass. Atleast pay me in candy!" he laughed heading out the backdoor.  
  
"I think I'm going to go get Dad's riding lawnmower. With two we'll finish quicker" Matt said.  
  
"I'm glad we don't have to fly out for Summerslam tomorrow" John laughed grabbing Tammy around the waist and kissing her.  
  
"I know. I need this rest today" she grinned.  
  
"You still helping John?" Matt asked opening the box of Snickers candy bars.  
  
"Fo shizzle, let me go throw on some shorts dawg" John said running up the stairs.  
  
"Your neck is jacked up!" Matt grinned touching her neck.  
  
"I plan on putting base on it to cover it Monday" she said rubbing her neck.  
  
"That would be a good idea," Matt said kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Matt? Don't do that in front of him!" she said turning to the sink and started washing dishes.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't make him uncomfortable" Matt whispered in her ear as he slapped her on the ass. John came down in a pair of shorts with no shirt on.  
  
"Yo, I'm ready!" John said heading for the door. He turned and came to give Tammy a deep kiss. "Will you have something ready to eat when I come back?" John asked.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked going to the freezer.  
  
"The steaks that you just bought?" Matt offered. "You can feed Jeff and I you know"  
  
"That sounds good!" John nodded.  
  
"Okay fine, I'm on it. Where is my babies?" she asked looking around.  
  
"I put them down for their nap about 30 minutes ago" John said.  
  
"I'm liking you more and more Cena! He'll be a good addition to the family!" Matt said slapping him on the back as they went out the door.  
  
*************************  
  
WWE Summerslam: 08-25-02  
  
Long Island , New York  
  
Marie stepped into the arena feeling great. She'd been trying to get Rikishi and Brock Lesnar's attention. So far, Brock was eating out of the palm of her hands again. She headed towards Brock's locker room only to run into Big Poppa Pump Scott Steiner.  
  
"Hey Marie, when you gonna let me tap that ass?" he laughed as he entered his dressing room door holding it open for her.  
  
"You think it's that easy?" she asked. "It takes a real man to handle all of this," she said making a circle around her body. Just then she saw Rikishi walking down the hall towards her.  
  
"Umm, Scott why don't we discuss the possibilities of something developing between us" she said in a little sexy voice before placing her hand on his chest and pushing him into the locker room  
  
"Well, I knew you'd come around," said Scott as he pulled her into the shower area.  
  
Rikishi stopped by the locker room door and heard Marie and Scott moaning and groaning. He had to get over her ass. The best way to get your mind off of one woman is to surround yourself with a harem of them. Wait, Marie was no ordinary woman. She would only care if he were serious about 1 woman because that would be real competition for her. "Whom could he pick to really irk her ass?" he thought. Yea, he got it!  
  
********************************  
  
"Wow! That was wonderful," Scott Steiner said as he leaned on Marie in the shower.  
  
"Yes it was" Marie said pulling away and grabbing her clothes.  
  
"When can we do this again?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, I'll call you" she smiled.  
  
"Yea, I know you can't wait to get some more of the Big Bad Booty Daddy" he bragged grabbing his crotch.  
  
"Yea, you know me, I love a man who can please me in under 5 minutes" she gave a false smile.  
  
"You should come by my room tonight so we can get together and get freaky," he said caressing her hair.  
  
"Oh, well I'll have to see. I'll let you know later" she said walking to the door.  
  
"Yea well you'd better hurry up because women are lined up to get some of this" he grinned grabbing his crotch.  
  
"Oh okay" Marie said trying not to laugh as she closed the door. She headed to hair and makeup to see Kathy and Dena when she noticed Trish and Lillian Garcia sitting in 2 of the styling chairs. "Oh my God! I need to vent!" Marie huffed taking a seat.  
  
"So vent!" Kathy said.  
  
"I just had the worst and quickest sex with Scott Steiner!" Marie said quickly.  
  
"What!" Trish laughed.  
  
"You screwed the genetic freak?" Dena laughed.  
  
"A total waste of my time! He was like 4 inches! Steroids are a motherfucker!" Marie hissed.  
  
"Girl, I can't believe you hit Scott!" Lillian laughed.  
  
"I know! Don't tell anybody. Damn! I thought he was going to be exciting" she huffed grabbing a can of sour cream and onion Pringle's potato chips off the counter.  
  
"So, he sucked? I'm glad I didn't go there," Trish said frowning. "Atleast Jay has 8 inches, but four? I don't think I could do it with someone that small" she chuckled.  
  
"Hey you guys, I have an announcement to make" Dena said. "Bill and I are getting married in 3 weeks. I'll be living in Atlanta permanently," she said flashing her ring.  
  
"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Marie and Trish said at the same time.  
  
"We have to plan a bachelorette party soon," Kathy said.  
  
"Yea, can we have that stripper named Chocolate Thunder or that one with the Jamaican accent?" Marie said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, he has to be there" Dena grinned curling the end of Lillian's hair.  
  
"I can't wait to see these strippers" Trish laughed.  
  
"Oh girl! The one from Jamaica has a 12 inch dick!" Marie smiled looking up at the ceiling. "God blessed him!" she gushed.  
  
"Damn! I have to see that!" Lillian said laughing.  
  
"I want to touch it!" Trish laughed. "Just touch but don't tell Jay" she blushed.  
  
"Don't worry ladies, when we go see strippers we like to see all flavors meaning there will be strippers of all races there. Atleast one will tickle your fancy" Kathy laughed applying fake eyelashes to Trish's eyes.  
  
"Cool. I look forward to it!" Lillian said.  
  
"It will be a guaranteed good time!" Dena laughed.  
  
"Yes, and if it's the last thing I do, I'll get JamaicanMeKrazy in bed. I can't wait to hear his accent!" Marie squealed like a schoolgirl. "I need to inform you guys of something I've decided to do" Marie said.  
  
"Uh oh!" Kathy said turning to Dena.  
  
"I'm afraid to hear this" Dena said looking at Marie.  
  
"Well, I've decided to have a baby. I'm taking fertility drugs and I'll be artificially inseminated in three weeks when I'm ovulating again. So, I just wanted you guys to know before I went through with it" she said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Damn Marie! You sure you ready?" Trish asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be" she smiled.  
  
"Well, you've done some stupid shit in the past but this is a lot less shocking than anything else. I hope it works out for you" Dena said walking over and hugging her.  
  
"Yea, I'll support you on this because maybe a kid will slow your ass down!" Kathy laughed pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Why fertility drugs?" Lillian asked.  
  
"I had female problems when I was a teenager. It will be hard for me to conceive" Marie said.  
  
"Oh! Well, maybe you'll have twins!" Trish teased.  
  
"Then it will be a double blessing, although twins are hard work!" Marie said. "Tammy is constantly stretching her attention to CJ and CM. It's never-ending. I think I'll be happy if I get one. I'm trying to be positive. The shots I have to take in my ass is causing me to be so mean lately. My little brother Marc said I was being a bitch this past week" she laughed. "I'm going to bring him to the next pay per view and let him meet some wrestlers that he enjoys watching. I'll have to watch him around Lillian and Trish. He's 24 and his hormones are raging" she grinned.  
  
"I'm taken" Trish said quickly.  
  
"He's a pretty boy and women having men has never affected him getting what he wants from them. He's a male version of me!" Marie bragged.  
  
"Yea, that's the sad part!" Dena laughed.  
  
"Just warn all the girls to beware of him" Kathy chuckled.  
  
"Yea, cause he definitely have game" Marie said reconsidering bringing him on the road for two days.  
  
***********************  
  
Raw  
  
"So, what's up?" Dwayne asked as he saw Marie sticking a needle into her behind as he walked into her office.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked closing the door.  
  
"Taking a vitamin shot," she said lying to cover up taking fertility shots.  
  
"Oh okay. So, what are you up to this weekend?" he asked nervously as she threw the needle into the trash can.  
  
"My mother is going to throw me a dinner party in Houston. Did you get your invitation?" she asked.  
  
"No, but I haven't been home to Florida yet" he said standing to leave. "Marie, I just realized something I forgot to do," he said. "I'll catch up with you later," he said heading down the hall, he turned right and pushed the door open to Tammy's office. She was sitting at her desk typing away expeditiously at her laptop. She looked so sexy in her gray business suit. He noticed the red shell she was wearing under the jacket. She could look good in a potato sack. He walked in and cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh! Dwayne come on in" she smiled.  
  
"Hey. I wanted to ask you something. Is Marie on drugs?" he asked straight out.  
  
"No! Why would you even ask that?" she laughed.  
  
"I saw her stick a needle in her ass awhile ago" he told her.  
  
"Huh? You sure?" she asked as Dena knocked on the open door.  
  
"Hey, am I interrupting?" Dena asked.  
  
"No, but you can answer something for me" Tammy said.  
  
"Okay, what?" Dena asked.  
  
"Dwayne saw Marie shooting herself in the ass with a needle earlier. Are you suspicious of her being on drugs?" Tammy asked concerned. Dena fell against the desk laughing.  
  
"She's on fertility drugs! She'll be artificially inseminated in a few weeks to get pregnant" Dena grinned.  
  
"So, she's trying to have a baby?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yes!" Dena smiled.  
  
"Thank God!" Tammy sighed.  
  
"Just so you two know, I'm getting married!" she said flashing her engagement ring.  
  
"Oh Dee! I'm happy for you!" Tammy said jumping up and down with her.  
  
"Congratulations Dee Dee" Dwayne said kissing her on the lips. "You deserve all of this happiness" he grinned.  
  
"Thanks" she said. "I'll let you guys know more next week about the wedding. It's in 3 weeks," she said heading out the door and closing it.  
  
"Wow! Dena's getting married!" Tammy said in shock.  
  
"We're all moving on and getting married. Hell, I've even been divorced. You and Marie are the only one's left and we know she won't beat you" he laughed.  
  
"I don't know, there may be a man who'll sweep her off her feet in another year or so" Tammy grinned staring at Dwayne's glistening chest. She caught herself and looked into his eyes.  
  
"You already have guys lined up that will be happy to make you their wife. You have Matt and Jeff, now John Cena" Dwayne said.  
  
"John and I are dating. Matt and Jeff aren't going to be my husbands. It would be too much confusion because they both have kids with me. It would be a constant fight over who I loved more when in truth I love them both equally. I don't think I could ever fully choose one over the other. They are a part of my life but they have their lives and I have mine. They'll eventually marry. I'll marry a man who can handle my career and accept my kids. Until I find that man I'll be single" she grinned as she noticed him staring at her.  
  
"What if there's already someone in your life that is willing to do all of that?" he asked walking up closer to her.  
  
"I think I'd know if there was someone in my life that was husband material" she laughed sitting on the desk.  
  
"Well, what would you do if that guy told you he wanted to be the man you're looking for? If he told you that he accepted you're career and your kids. What if he told you that everytime he sees you he wanted to sweep you off your feet? What if he told you he wants to make love to you so bad that he can virtually feel your body against his just from thinking about you? If he told you that he wanted to make love to you everytime he saw you to the point that he gets a hard-on just from being in the same room with you. What would be your response?" Dwayne asked staring into her eyes as she leaned back on the desk.  
  
"I'd marry him," she said seriously as he leaned down and kissed her softly. He placed his arms around her waist and positioned himself between her legs as their kiss deepened. He laid her back on the desk and climbed on top of her as she sucked on his bottom lip. He kissed her passionately causing them both to try to catch their breaths. "What are we doing?" she asked pulling away.  
  
"I don't know but it feels good," he said claiming her lips again as his hips started undulating against her. His hand slid down to her gray pants and unbuttoned them as he kissed her sensually. He felt her hands palming and squeezing his ass as he grinded against her. Her right hand roamed up and down his back and slid down into his wrestling trunks and grasping his cock. She started to slowly jerk him off. "Oh baby that feels so good" he said as he started moving against her hand as they kissed uncontrollably. He shuddered as he started cumming. "Oh shit" he muttered as he jerked over her. Hot sticky cum spilled all over her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cum so quick," he said pulling away from her. "I'm a little embarrassed," he said looking away from her.  
  
"It's okay," she said sitting up. "Dwayne, what just happened between us?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure," he said putting his cock back into his wrestling trunks. "I need to go shower," he said noticing cum in his trunks.  
  
"The guy you were referring to, who is it?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just saying what if he existed?" he said looking away.  
  
"So, you're saying you made this guy up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yea. I mean you would have noticed a guy who wanted to offer all those things to you" he said.  
  
"Yes that's true but what if he was scared of committing again?" she said walking up to him. "Dwayne? Were you describing yourself?" she asked hoping he'd come clean with her.  
  
"No, not in particular. Look, I'll be honest with you. I'm very attracted to you but I just don't see us as a married couple. We'd be divorced within the first year," he said staring at a unicorn paperweight on her desk. "I don't want to hurt you Tammy. I believe sex between us would be simply electrifying but you need more than what I can give you. We go back a long way and I'd hate to be the one to make you a divorcee" he said sadly caressing her face.  
  
"Okay, so now I know where I stand with you. Thanks for being honest" she said wiping tears from her eyes. She walked over to the glass window and looked out the window. He walked up behind her and turned her around to face him. He placed both hands on her face.  
  
"Don't cry. I refuse to be the man that hurts you. Be glad that I'm not the man for you," he said wiping her tears with his thumbs.  
  
"Dwayne? I love you" she blurted out before she had time to think. His eyes jumped as she looked into them.  
  
"You don't mean that. You're just caught up in the moment," he said trying to convince himself more than her.  
  
"I mean it from the bottom of my heart" she said placing her hand on her chest as she started sobbing.  
  
"I'm not the one for you Tammy," he said as a tear rolled down his face as he quickly wiped it away as he started to cry.  
  
"Then why are you the only one I see myself with!" she said walking around him and leaning on the back of a chair. "You are my heart Dwayne whether I want to admit it or not. Just tell me one thing? Do you love me at all?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"I don't know. I can't answer that," he said shaking his head.  
  
"I think you do. Dwayne please" she said grabbing his hands. "Tell me if you love me. Give us a chance to explore whatever this thing is between us" she begged.  
  
"I can't! I just don't feel like it would work out and I think we should save one another the heartache," he said pulling his hands away from hers.  
  
"So, what we have between us is no more than sexual to you?" she asked.  
  
"Sadly, yes. That's what it is for me," he said staring into her eyes. He saw her heart breaking before him. "I'm sorry but I don't love you Tammy" he said turning and walking towards the door as she fell to her knees and sobbed. He walked out of her office feeling like he wanted to punch somebody. He pushed the door open to his dressing room and kicked the coffee table over sending the flowers crashing to the floor as the vase shattered into a thousand pieces. "Shit! Dwayne what have you done? You led her into asking you how you felt and you fucking lied! Why? Stupid son of a bitch!" he shouted as he leaned against the wall and cried. He had hurt the one woman that he actually wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He had to get away! He needed distance from her. She needed time to get over him. In a few weeks he'd be gone for two months to shoot a movie. They both could heal while he was away. Damn! The look on her face when he told her he didn't love her. He might as well have stabbed her through the heart. The words he fantasized about her saying to him so many nights he'd lain awake was said to him lovingly a few moments ago and he'd thrown them in her face. He didn't deserve her. He'd only hurt her in the end anyway. He needed air. He headed out to the parking lot where he ran into Adam. Dwayne pretended like everything was fine as he listened to Adam talk about the funny things that he'd experienced on the road over the years. Dwayne laughed every so often even though he never really heard anything he was saying because all that was on his mind was Tammy.  
  
*************************  
  
"Yo, you okay?" John asked as he saw Tammy sitting on the floor with her back against the desk.  
  
"Yes, I'm better than I could ever have imagined" she laughed.  
  
"You been crying?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Just had a bad moment" she smiled.  
  
"You've been there for me when old girl I like back home hurt me. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," he said apologetically.  
  
"It's okay. You're here now," she said snuggling close to him taking in the scent of his cologne.  
  
"I missed you," he said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"I missed you too," she said staring at John. She realized that she'd been a fool to open up to Dwayne in the first place. There were far too many men out there than to be caught up over one asshole who didn't even know what he wanted. She was living her life and she had to get over the fact that Dwayne wouldn't be a part of it.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" John asked as she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"How good of a person you are. You're straight up about your feelings. I like that about you. We date but you let me know up front that you love someone back home who won't give you a chance. She's stupid," she said hugging him tighter.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some dinner before heading to the hotel. I have a taste for some Chinese food or chicken," he said grabbing her laptop and purse. He grabbed her hand as they walked down the hall and left the arena heading towards his rental car.  
  
"You want to go out dancing later?" she asked as he opened the door for her and put her laptop in the backseat and handed her the purse.  
  
"Naw, now I'm thinking about just going back to the hotel and cuddling with you. Maybe get a little lovin from my sweetiepie," he said kissing her as he backed her against the car.  
  
"Baby, you're making out with me in the parking lot" she whispered as he placed her hand between his legs letting her feel his erection.  
  
"You down wit some room service instead?" he groaned as he palmed her ass and grinded against her.  
  
"I'm cool with that" she smiled rubbing his cock through his jeans.  
  
"Alright, you gonna make me take you right here girl" he grunted.  
  
"Oh promises, promises!" she laughed getting in the car. He closed the door and walked around the car and got in.  
  
"Let's find a sex shop. I want to get some little sex toys for us to play with," he said leaning over to kiss her passionately.  
  
"Okay. I'm game for just about anything tonight," she said as she unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out.  
  
"No you're not about to do what I think your about to do" he said starting the car and driving out the parking lot as she started giving him an incredible blowjob.  
  
***********************  
  
Dwayne was driving to the hotel listening to "Gone" by N'Sync on the radio as he thought back to what had happened hours ago. He was in the parking lot finally listening to Adam when he saw Tammy and John come out of the arena. He noticed she was letting John hold her hand. He felt like she was betraying him by letting him touch her. He watched as John opened the door for her. He had to catch himself when he saw John kissing her the way he had been earlier that night. The song on the radio changed to "Toast to the Other Man" by One Way. He couldn't believe the way she was letting him touch her after she'd been with him earlier. He was highly pissed. If she truly loved him she'd be off somewhere miserable getting drunk like he had. Instead she was out in the parking lot an hour later making out with Cena. That was fucked up! Oh well, the songs on the radio said it best, she was gone and he'd basically went out drinking and made a toast to the other man winning his woman. He knew now that he'd have to live with the decision that he'd made tonight.  
  
*************************  
  
SmackDown!  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Marie shouted as she stormed into the men's locker room.  
  
"What's your problem?" Dwayne asked as Angle, Benoit, Matt, and Cena walked out to leave him and her alone.  
  
"You lied to her! You told her you didn't love her!" Marie screamed.  
  
"This is none of your business Marie!" he said angrily putting his shades on.  
  
"So, it was just a sexual attraction?" she laughed. "You are so stupid! You actually think she'll be there for you when you're ready to be serious years from now? I hate to tell you this but she won't!" Marie told him.  
  
"I don't love her Marie. I couldn't lie to her. I was honest with her. I'm in love with Brianna now anyway" he said straddling a chair.  
  
"Oh! Brianna again. Well I hope Brianna is worth it!" Marie said walking out leaving him feeling as if he had not a friend in the world.  
  
****************************  
  
"You have something you want to say to me?" Dwayne asked Matt with an attitude.  
  
"Nope. Then again, you're a stupid asshole. You're messing up a chance with a woman who'd do anything to make you happy. I knew she had feelings for you before she did. I felt that you'd be good for her but now I wonder" Matt said zipping up his travel bag as Jericho walked into the locker room.  
  
"Hey Assclowns!" Chris grinned as he sat in a chair.  
  
"What's up bastard?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Just visiting my old buddies tonight since I'm exclusively on Raw now," Chris said staring back and forth at Matt and Dwayne who appeared to be flustered.  
  
"Cool, it appears that Dwayne could have gone home today too, but he seems to have had the same idea that you did Chris" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"I didn't know I needed your permission Matt!" Dwayne said walking up in Matt's face.  
  
"Hold up! You two chill out! I came here to relax and hang out not referee between you two Jackasses!" Chris said standing and leaving.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to sulk" Matt said walking to the door.  
  
"You of all people should be glad that I'm not with her. I know you were the one she was with that night at the hotel" Dwayne said angrily. Matt turned and stared at Dwayne.  
  
"Yes I was but that had nothing to do with you" Matt said opening the door.  
  
"You can be with her now that I'm no longer in the picture" Dwayne said.  
  
"I don't need you to give her to me. I had her before you, remember? You've been with many women. So many that she shouldn't even want to be with you. If I wanted Tammy, I mean really felt as if she loved me and only me we'd be married already. We know where we stand with one another and we're satisfied with that. We're good friends and we're family" he said walking out into the hall. Dwayne grabbed the door to prevent it from closing.  
  
"Friends with benefits?" Dwayne asked as Matt walked down the hall causing him to stop and turn slowly. Matt had a smile on his face.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Matt asked as he walked over to Shannon's locker room.  
  
************************  
  
"Oh my God! You are just too sexy!" Marie said trying to pull John Cena's shirt up to see his stomach.  
  
"Hey! Stop flirting with Tammy's date!" Dena fussed at Marie.  
  
"If she doesn't want me to look at him then she shouldn't bring him around me" Marie flirted. "Besides, I can't drink so I have to do something!" she laughed.  
  
"Yo, I appreciate you finding me sexy. You're sexy yourself, but I'm trying to remain respectful to your girl here" he said throwing his arm around Tammy.  
  
"Well atleast you guys realize I'm here" Tammy laughed.  
  
"We see you sitting there all hugged up with John" Trish said leaning on Jay.  
  
"Yea, you two should like come up for air" Jay said grabbing a hot wing off of Jeff's plate.  
  
"Hey, we aren't snuggling anymore than you and Trish over there" John said.  
  
"Yea, but it's fun when it's us!" Jay laughed.  
  
"You two are so throwed! Anybody sucking face in public is gross" Matt said biting into a hot wing.  
  
"We used to do that Matt" Tammy reminded him.  
  
"We did?" he asked thinking back. "Damn Jay, your right, it's different when it's you doing it" Matt laughed as Dwayne and Rikishi walked in and sat at the bar.  
  
"Yo! This is my song! You want to dance?" John asked Tammy as "Move Bitch" by Ludacris started to play.  
  
"Just one. I'm not in a dancing mood tonight" she laughed.  
  
"What kind of mood are you in?" Marie teased as she grabbed Jeff pulling him out to the dancefloor.  
  
"Get your dirty mind out the gutter!" Tammy laughed getting up.  
  
"Hey, I was thinking the same thing" John said pulling her out to the dancefloor.  
  
"You are so nasty," she said dancing in front of him.  
  
"And you love it when I'm nasty don't you?" he asked grabbing her hips as he started grinding against her as Trish, Jay, Dena, and Matt headed out onto the floor.  
  
"Move Bitch! Get out the way! Get out the way Bitch! Get out the way!" the whole club started shouting as everyone started getting hyped up for the next 4 minutes.  
  
"Look at them fools!" Rikishi laughed as Marie and Jeff were throwing their hands up.  
  
"I see them getting into the song" Dwayne frowned watching Tammy backing her ass up against John's crotch as her grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"It's just dancing man," Rikishi said trying to calm him. "Damn! Is Jay spanking Trish?" Rikishi said trying to make Dwayne smile.  
  
"She hasn't even tried to talk to me man," Dwayne said as the song started to end. He slid off the barstool.  
  
"Hey cuz, let it go. Save it for another day" Rikishi warned as Dwayne pushed his way through the crowd and walked up to Tammy and John.  
  
************************  
  
Dwayne walked over and cut in on Tammy and John. "Excuse me, can I dance with her a few minutes?" he asked as "Gotta Be" by B2K started playing and everyone started slow dancing.  
  
"Sure" John said heading back to the table.  
  
"I want to start off by saying I'm sorry I was so rough with how I felt about you last night. I care about you as a friend. That's it. I'm sorry that I started to make love to you at your house because I was leading you on. Maybe that's when you started having feelings for me, I don't know. What I do know is that the feelings I have for you are very confusing to me right now. I don't think it's fair to ask you to wait around until I decide what it is I feel for you. I want us to be close again like before. You have to believe me, I never wanted to hurt you" Dwayne said pulling her close as he felt her heart racing. She felt so good in his arms.  
  
"Okay. I understand. If there's no feelings in your heart for me then I can't be mad" she shrugged as if she couldn't care less. "I've decided to just continue dating. You're no longer an option so I can deal with that. I should have never told you how I felt. I knew what kind of man you were. I've seen you dog many women in the past. I set myself up for this" she said looking into his eyes.  
  
When he looked into her eyes he saw nothing there. No sign of the love she'd expressed to him the night before was there. "Are you so angry that your pretending that I didn't hurt you badly?" he asked as he felt her breasts rub against his chest.  
  
"No, I've just learned that it's best not to fall for your friends. I'm moving on with my life" she laughed to hide the soreness in her throat from trying not to cry. She could smell his cologne, Issey Miyake. It always got to her. He pulled her closer and pressed her head against his chest as they swayed to the music a few minutes.  
  
"You deserve better than me Tammy. I'm not the settling down type. I don't plan on ever getting married again," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Okay. Cool. I hope you're happy," she said looking over his shoulder at John talking to Matt while he was watching her and Dwayne intensely. He walked over to them.  
  
"Can I have my lady back?" John asked nicely pulling her into his arms before Dwayne could answer just as "Love You Better" by LL Cool J blared throughout the club.  
  
Dwayne walked over to the bar and sat next to Dena who was talking to Rikishi. "She's through with you. You know that?" Dena asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked confused.  
  
"Once she cuts you out of her life your out" she said sipping on her Apple Martini.  
  
"I think she'll be cool with me in a few weeks" he said ordering a beer.  
  
"Will you knock some sense into this fool?" Rikishi hissed as he walked out to the dancefloor and started dancing with a group of women.  
  
"You don't get it! She told me what you said to her. You fucked her up Dwayne! You have ruined her for any other man. She thinks all men are like you now" Dena said shaking her head. "The thing about you not loving her is a lie!" she said as they watched Tammy throw her arms around John's shoulders and pull him close. "She may fall in love with him Dwayne" she told him seriously.  
  
"I know. I saw that possibility last night as they played tonsil hockey in the parking lot" he said sickened by the thought.  
  
"She says she'll never be with you after last night" Dena said looking him in the eye.  
  
"That's for the best," he said gulping his beer down.  
  
"Dwayne I know you. You won't be able to stay away from her. You both love each other. We all know it!" she said starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Dena, I had to tell her I didn't love her because if I didn't she'd be persistent and pressuring me to give us a chance" he told Dena.  
  
"Well, it would have been better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all" Dena said heading back over to the table to join Marie, Trish, Jay and Matt.  
  
Dwayne sat there and realized he was fucked up. Rikishi was having fun dancing and he was ready to go. He stood and walked over to Jeff. "Say man, can I get a ride to the hotel?" he asked.  
  
"Yea man, let's head out. I guess Matt can catch a ride with Jay and Trish" he said waving at Matt that he was leaving.  
  
Minutes later as they drove in silence Dwayne leaned against the door and closed his eyes. Jeff turned the radio on and started singing "She Hates Me" by Puddle of Mudd along with the radio. "She fucking hates me! Trust. She fucking hates me! La la la la. I tried too hard and she tore my feelings like I had none! And ripped them away! La la la la la la la la la la " Jeff sang at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Can you please turn that off?" Dwayne groaned as he slumped down further in the seat fighting with the seat belt across his chest trying to get comfortable.  
  
"So you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked as he turned the radio down.  
  
"Not really" Dwayne said.  
  
"I hear you man. It will get better with time," Jeff said trying to reassure him.  
  
"Why aren't you cussing me out like everyone else?" Dwayne asked looking at him.  
  
"I figured you're beating the shit out of yourself as it is. Besides, I'm not the type to get in other people's business" Jeff said staring straight ahead.  
  
"That's good to hear" Dwayne grinned.  
  
"Yea man, I know what you're going through with everyone against you right now. I just hope that you two can work things out in time. I feel that you should know that John is pretty cool and he makes her happy. Matt and I like him. He's cool people," Jeff said pushing in his Kid Rock CD.  
  
"You starting to talk like Cena" Dwayne said staring at him.  
  
"I am? Shit I hadn't noticed" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Damn, this rookie has forced himself into our clique huh?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Well, he's down to earth. He keeps it real. Take away that he's dating the woman you want and you'd actually like him" Jeff said as he swerved in the road just missing a car that suddenly hit it's breaks in front of them. "Move Bitch! Get out the way! Get out the way Bitch! Get out the way! " Jeff yelled out the window.  
  
"Fool! You trying to get us killed?" Dwayne laughed. "Hardy, your ass drive fast as hell!" Dwayne said grabbing the dashboard as Jeff whipped around the corner heading into the hotel parking lot. "Shit! Let me get out and kiss the fucking ground!" Dwayne said getting out the car quickly as soon as Jeff put the car in park.  
  
"That was fun huh?" Jeff laughed pushing his blue hair out of his face as Dwayne ran over to the grass and vomited.  
  
***************************  
  
Tammy popped in a slow CD she'd made as she started to clean up. A few minutes into cleaning "So Far Away" played and she broke down crying. She had to stop this. Crying wasn't her thing but yet she'd been doing it a lot lately. She couldn't clean in this condition. She was putting the vacuum up when Matt came into the house.  
  
"Will you and Jeff ever just stop popping up in my house?" she asked seriously.  
  
"You upset at me?" Matt asked looking at her red eyes.  
  
"No I'm fine," she said turning away and walking over to the couch and sitting down.  
  
"No you're not!" he shouted as "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne played.  
  
"Matt I'm fine. What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to catch a movie and you're going with me so go get dressed" he said grabbing her hands and pulling her up off the couch.  
  
"We don't have a baby-sitter here" she complained trying to sit down.  
  
"I called Donna and asked her to come back for the night" Matt informed her.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Tammy asked annoyed.  
  
"Because I knew you'd be moping around the house because John is home in Massachusetts. You need to stop letting Dwayne get you all depressed. It's his loss not yours" Matt said caressing her face.  
  
"Why is it that John is great for me but yet I don't love him?" she asked.  
  
"Same reason why you didn't love me the way I loved you. It just wasn't meant to be," he said sadly.  
  
"Matty, I love you. I always will" she smiled as "Emotional Rollercoaster" by Vivian Green started playing. Matt looked at the stereo and back at Tammy.  
  
"This is a depressing CD about love problems," he said shaking his head sadly picking up the stereo remote.  
  
"No, I love this CD. It's not depressing" Tammy whined.  
  
"Oh it's not a depressing CD?" Matt asked as he pushed the button for the next track as "I'm Addicted To You" by Simple Plan started playing. He looked at her suspiciously and pushed for the next track as "Your Body Is A Wonderland" by John Mayer started playing.  
  
"See! I told you! It's just a relaxing CD I listen to when I clean up," she said reaching for the remote.  
  
"Hold up!" Matt said putting the remote over his head and pushed the next track button and "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton starting playing. He pushed the next track and "Standing Still" by Jewel blared all over the living room. He pressed the button again and "Can't Let Go" by Mariah Carey started playing.  
  
"Turn it off Matt" she said sitting on the couch putting her head in her hands as he pressed the button again and "Love Of My Life" by Erykah Badu started playing. He pushed it again and "You Got It Bad" by Usher began playing. He paused the song with the remote.  
  
"Okay, now you get what I'm saying?" Matt asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Yes! I'm out there pretty bad. I'll go get dressed for the movie" she said standing. He pushed play on the stereo and skipped to the next track as "You've Got To Hide Your Love" by Pearl Jam started playing. She stopped and looked at the shocked look on his face.  
  
"Now this is music! I knew you liked Pearl Jam more than you'd admit. I've gotten Pearl Jam in your system now" he grinned leaning back on the couch bobbing his head. She walked over and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back.  
  
"Thanks for being here for me" she said turning and running upstairs.  
  
"Always" he said as he watched her reach the top of the stairs and head to her room.  
  
****************************  
  
Saturday, August 31 Houston, TX  
  
"Happy Birthday Marie!" Tammy yelled as she walked into the club.  
  
"Thank you! Where is my birthday boy?" she asked as Jeff walked in with an arm full of birthday presents.  
  
"Happy birthday twin!" Jeff laughed as Marie threw her arms around him and helped him by grabbing some of the gifts out of his hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday Marie" Matt said kissing her on the cheek and handing her a Tiffany's bag.  
  
"Ooh, do I smell a diamond?" she grinned.  
  
"Let's just say you won't be disappointed" he laughed.  
  
"Come meet my Mom and brother!" Marie said guiding them over to a table where a lady in her late forties was barking orders to the waiters.  
  
"Mama, I'd like you to meet Matt and Jeff Hardy" Marie said.  
  
"Oh, the brother's who knocked Tammy up! Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you two but I'll be honest with you two, one of you could have made her an honest woman," she said shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Miss Sharon, they support their sons" Tammy said quickly.  
  
"Still, it's nothing like having a father in the house with the child. You kids do things ass backwards these days" she complained.  
  
"Mama please! You're embarrassing me!" Marie whined.  
  
"Girl! I was in labor for 36 hours with you and you embarrassed by me? Go sit down before I have to hurt you" Sharon said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Marie said sitting in the chair as Matt and Jeff stared at Marie in amazement. They couldn't believe how she sat down so quickly without a flippant remark.  
  
"Miss Sharon, they live down the road from me. They see their son's almost everyday. We're a family," Tammy said putting her arms around Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Oh! I see. Yall are playing house and having one of those polygamous type relationships" she grinned. "Yall going to hell for that you know?" she asked.  
  
"Ma'am it's nothing like that" Matt laughed.  
  
"Umm hmm" she grunted staring at Jeff.  
  
"Baby, do you know your hair is blue?" she asked frowning.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I dyed it this color" Jeff smiled touching the ponytail on top of his head.  
  
"On purpose?" she asked touching the ponytail.  
  
"He's the free spirit in the family," Matt said.  
  
"I see. You slept with a man with blue hair? What color is his son's hair?" she laughed looking at Tammy.  
  
"Actually, it was red and yellow when Tammy and I first made love," Jeff said noticing the shocked look on Sharon's face. "My son's hair is light brown with a hint of blond to it" Jeff answered taking a seat next to Marie as Dwayne and Rikishi walked over to the table.  
  
"Hey Mama Sharon!" Dwayne said grabbing Sharon up into a hug and kissing her.  
  
"Hey pretty boy! You bring me something?" she asked looking in the gift bag.  
  
"Don't I always?" he asked. "You got something for me?" he asked grinning as she pointed to a huge plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies at the end of the table. "Marie, I love your Mama!" he yelled heading to the plate of cookies.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rikishi. Dwayne's cousin" Rikishi said shaking Sharon's hand.  
  
"You a big something aren't you?" she said looking over his leather outfit. "You know it's too hot for leather in August in Houston?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, I can take my jacket off and cool off" he said glancing at Marie.  
  
"So, are you married baby?" she asked him.  
  
"Mama!" Marie pouted as Tammy and Matt came back to the table and sat next to Jeff.  
  
"Girl! I'm trying to find you a husband so I can see my grandchildren before I die" Sharon said seriously. "If you'd go to church every Sunday and beg the Lord to bless you you'd have a husband by now" she huffed.  
  
"Well, she's not even thirty yet ma'am. She has plenty of time," Rikishi said politely.  
  
"Hey, I won't be around forever. I need some grandchildren before I'm 50. I'm 47 and she's 25 today. It's time to get settled and have a family," Sharon said with an attitude.  
  
"Rikishi, let it go" Marie begged placing her hand on her forehead as if she had a headache.  
  
"Fine" he said walking around the table and sitting across from Marie.  
  
"Well, I've got a birthday cake for blue hair there" Sharon said pointing at Jeff.  
  
"Mama his name is Jeff" Marie said annoyed.  
  
"He's asking to be called worse than blue hair looking like that" Sharon argued. "And he got a tattoo on his forearm and is that an earring in his ear too?" she frowned.  
  
"He dyes his hair for his character Mama Sharon" Dwayne said trying to ease the moment. "He likes body piercing and tattoos like you like to sew or go to church. It's his hobby" Dwayne said eating the crawfish etoufee and jambalaya that was placed in front of him.  
  
"Oh, so he doesn't look like that all the time?" she said relieved.  
  
"No ma'am, sometimes my hair is natural or it could be pink, red, or green" Jeff said trying to mess with Sharon as Matt signaled for him to stop it. "You'd love the tattoo on my leg. It's huge!" he grinned finally shutting up after Matt tried to kick him under the table and accidentally kicked Tammy.  
  
"Well are you having a good time?" Adam asked Marie as he and Kathy approached the table.  
  
"As much as could be expected," Marie said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well, the dinner ends at 11. It's 9:20" Kathy said rubbing Marie's shoulder.  
  
"The night will get better," Dena said as her and Bill Goldberg sat down to the right of Rikishi as Adam and Kathy sat to his left.  
  
"I hope so," Marie said staring down at her plate as Faarooq and Bradshaw approached the table.  
  
"Umm baby, there's no smoking in here!" Sharon said to them.  
  
"Lady there's no way I'm putting my cigar out" Bradshaw fussed pulling a chair up next to Marie. "Hey birthday girl? Having a good time?" Bradshaw asked.  
  
"It's going better" Marie smiled.  
  
"Marie it's time to get your birthday spanking" Faarooq grinned pulling Marie's chair out from under the table just as Sharon stood in his way.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sharon asked.  
  
"Giving her a birthday spanking. Would you like one after her?" Faarooq grinned flirting with Sharon.  
  
"Man, I'll knock you into next week if you put your hands on my child!" Sharon said walking up on him.  
  
"You're her mother?" Bradshaw asked standing up in shock.  
  
"Yes I am!" Sharon said placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"Well I'll be damned! It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. I didn't mean nothing by that spanking thing" Faarooq said pulling Sharon's seat out for her and then going to sit next to Matt as Bradshaw headed down to the end of the table to sit down.  
  
"Where is Marc?" Marie asked looking for her brother.  
  
"He's over there talking to Jerry" Dwayne said pointing to Marc in deep conversation with Jerry Lawler, Trish, Jay, and Chris Jericho.  
  
"Oh no, Jerry will have him doing the unthinkable" Kathy laughed.  
  
"They are somewhat alike" Dena laughed feeding a shrimp to Bill and wiping his mouth.  
  
"Are you going to burp him next?" Sharon asked turning up her nose.  
  
"No, but he is my baby" Dena smiled and kissed Bill.  
  
"Whipped" Bradshaw coughed.  
  
"I agree" Faarooq coughed lighting a fresh cigar.  
  
"I heard you guys" Bill laughed.  
  
"I didn't say a word!" Bradshaw laughed grabbing the arm of the lobster as the waiter sat it down in front of him.  
  
"Hey, will there be any dance music at this party?" Jeff whispered to Tammy.  
  
"They like Cajun music in her family. Wait until after 11" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Okay. I'm trusting you on this" Jeff pointed as he turned and started to eat.  
  
"If there was some sushi here, this would have been the perfect meal!" Matt said dipping a shrimp into his cocktail sauce.  
  
They all sat and ate while Sharon told stories about Marie growing up as Marie slumped lower into the chair from embarrassment. The last straw was when she pulled out the baby pictures. Marie slammed her head down on the table as Rikishi looked at her naked baby pictures. After so much torture, Dwayne finally walked Sharon to her car at 11:20 with the gifts Marie had opened. She agreed to take them to Marie's house since Marie had a hotel room at the Marriott for the night. As soon as she was out of the parking lot, Marie and Jeff were pulled into the middle of the room, and they were both entertained by strippers. Jeff was staring at the stripper named Kylie as she rubbed her breasts in his face. Marie was salivating over JamaicanMeKrazy as he grinded in her face. Next thing you know five other female strippers came out to perform. Jerry Lawler and Marc were throwing money onto the table as the dancers stripped for them. Jay soon joined them only to have Trish get on the table and strip down to her bra and panties as the DJ played "Hot in Herre" by Nelly. Tammy, Dena, Stacy, Torrie, Nidia, Victoria, Kathy and Lillian went into another private room to be entertained by 11 male strippers.  
  
"I'm about to go to my hotel. Why don't you meet me there in an hour? Room 413" Marie said to JamaicanMeKrazy.  
  
"I tink I'll be there Miss Lady. Just leave the door unlocked" he said handing her a blindfold. "Be blindfolded and wearing somting sexy for me" he said heading to the restroom.  
  
"Oh I will!" Marie said grabbing her purse and leaving.  
  
JamaicanMeKrazy was washing his hands in the men's restroom as a guy approached him and questioned him about Marie leaving. He told the guy about meeting her in her hotel room in an hour.  
  
"Hmm, how would you like to make $500?" the guy asked.  
  
"What do I have to do?" JamaicanMeKrazy asked.  
  
"Let me explain" the guy said as he told him what his job would consist of.  
  
***********************  
  
"Are you blindfolded me love" JamaicanMeKrazy asked as he entered the dark bedroom.  
  
"Yes!" Marie said excitedly as he entered the room and stood over her.  
  
"You're sitting on the foot of the bed. Why don't you sit on tis little chair in the corner" he suggested guiding her to the chair to sit down. "Now, I want to know what pleases you Miss Lady" he said sounding sexy as hell.  
  
"Okay" Marie smiled.  
  
"I want you to massage your breasts for me" he said.  
  
"Huh?" she said nervously.  
  
"I want you to massage your lovely breasts for me while I massage the part of me that makes the ladies crazy" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, okay" she said pulling her breasts out and massaging them.  
  
"Pinch your nipples and get them hard for me" he said in a husky voice. She did as he asked for 3 minutes when he told her to stop.  
  
"I'm going to guide you to the bed and handcuff you to the headboard. Don't be alarmed, you'll enjoy it so much" he said guiding her to the bed and handcuffing both of her wrists to the headboard.  
  
"Oh I will? Then please me" she said with passion in her voice.  
  
"I tink you need to get rid of this bra and panties" he said taking them off. "I'm going to taste the sweet nectar of your essence pretty lady," he said as he delved between her legs and licked her in her most intimate place. She squealed with delight as she squirmed beneath him.  
  
"Please no more! I don't think I can handle much more torture," she said between breaths.  
  
"Relax, I plan on taking you to heaven until the sun comes up sweet ting" he said. He slid up and suckled her breasts as she moaned and bucked against him. "Do you want me inside you?" he asked spreading her legs.  
  
"Oh yes! You really are making me crazy!" she groaned.  
  
"That's what I aim to do pretty lady," he said as he lay on his stomach and placed her legs over his shoulder and continued licking her clit.  
  
"Oh yes baby! I wish I could run my fingers through your long dreadlocks" she whined.  
  
"In due time my sweet ting" he said as he probed the inside of her pussy with his tongue.  
  
"Whoa! If you don't be careful, you'll have me so turned out that I'll be looking for you in daylight with a flashlight" she giggled.  
  
"You are so sweet. I could feast on you all night" he whispered as he got up and placed her legs over his shoulders and entered her.  
  
"Oh shit! Your huge!" she said wiggling trying to scoot away from him.  
  
"It's okay. Just let me take you on a trip of pure delight" he whispered as he slid deeper into her "You are so wet sexy temptress" he said as he licked her on the back of her thighs.  
  
"Oh yes! Lick me like I like that" Marie demanded as he stopped.  
  
"You are not to make demands me pretty. I'm the boss tonight" he told her as he pushed all the way into her and started to pound in and out of her as she screamed with delight. He felt her tighten around him as she cried out trying to pull her hands away from the headboard. "Please! Let me touch you! I need to feel you" she begged as tears rolled the sides of her face.  
  
"No begging! I'll take one hand loose but it will only be to balance yourself" he said unhooking her right hand. She turned over and got on her knees. He pushed into her gently as he caressed her ass. "You are not as tough as you pretend to be," he said as he licked a line up the middle of her back.  
  
"Oh yea! Fuck me hard and fast!" she begged. He stopped and pulled out of her.  
  
"I told you there will be no begging sweet ting. Silence is your best friend tonight!" he said sliding back into her causing her to moan. With each stroke he increased his rhythm until she was screaming and moaning. He grabbed the back of her hair and pounded into her until she came in waves leading him to twitch and release one of the most powerful orgasms he'd ever experienced. "You like that my beautiful island flower?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, I liked it very much" she panted.  
  
"Well, I suggest you rest because I have a night filled with erotic lovemaking planned for you" he said as he handcuffed her free hand again.  
  
***********************  
  
Sunday -12:15 a.m.  
  
"Man, I had so much fun today!" Jeff said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yea, we rode so many rides at Astroworld. I'm ready to turn in," Matt said as Tammy and John walked in eating funnelcakes.  
  
"I love these funnelcakes," John said with white powdered sugar on his mouth.  
  
"Babe, wipe your mouth" Tammy laughed handing him a napkin as he licked his mouth.  
  
"How many of those things did you two eat?" Jeff asked eyeing the bags in John's hand.  
  
"Just two apiece" Tammy said as she ate a strawberry off of hers and grabbed a bag with four more funnelcakes in it and heading to the kitchen.  
  
"So, you enjoyed the rides John?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Dawg! I was so damn nauseated. You two thought that shit was funny!" John said shaking his head.  
  
"Shit my hat flew off on the Looping Starship when we went upside down" Jeff said upset.  
  
"Umm Jeff, there was a little girl wearing that hat when we got off the ride. She was obviously a Hardy Boyz fan" Matt laughed heading up the stairs.  
  
"I still want my hat man!" Jeff pouted standing up and stretching. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jeff said as Tammy came out of the kitchen.  
  
"You going to bed Rainbow?" Tammy asked as he walked over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yea, I'm worn out," Jeff said turning and heading upstairs.  
  
"So, it's just us" John said putting the bags full of stuffed animals next to the couch.  
  
"Yes it is. Ready for bed?" she asked.  
  
"I'm ready for something but it's definitely not sleep" John said grabbing her around the waist.  
  
"John, sweetie. I'm really tired. Can't we just sleep tonight?" she said pulling him upstairs.  
  
"Only if I'm promised some early morning sex that will be off the chain" he laughed as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"I promise" she grinned pulling him down the hall.  
  
"Umm, can you atleast hook a bro up with some oral or something?" John asked pushing her down the hall.  
  
"John!" she blushed.  
  
"Hey, I flew down this morning to spend the weekend with you" he said kissing her on the neck as he backed her into the bedroom.  
  
"I know and I'll make it up to you" she told him as she noticed Dwayne's room door was open and his bed hadn't been slept in.  
  
"Maybe he won't come back tonight. That way we can be loud as we want" John teased picking her up and tossing her onto the bed as he turned to close and lock the door.  
  
A few hours later Tammy headed down the back stairs heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. Just as she drank the last of the water she heard giggles coming from the backyard. She then noticed the backdoor was ajar. She walked over to the door and opened it. She stepped outside barefooted onto the cold cement as she saw Dwayne and Brianna in the pool appearing to be having sex. In her pool! The bastard! She walked over closer just as Brianna noticed her.  
  
"Oh my God! Tammy!" Brianna screamed pushing Dwayne away from her.  
  
"I seem to be interrupting you two" Tammy said staring at Dwayne.  
  
"We were about to go play some pool in the gameroom," Brianna said getting out of the pool and heading into the house.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to want to take a late night dip," Dwayne said nervously looking up at Tammy.  
  
"I definitely didn't think my invitation for you to stay here included female guests," she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have asked you if it was okay," he said embarrassed.  
  
"Yea, Dwayne. You should have," she said heading towards the door.  
  
"Tammy! I'm sorry," he yelled getting out of the pool and walking up behind her. "Brianna flew in today and you guys were already gone so I thought it would be okay if she stayed here" he said.  
  
"Goodnight Dwayne" Tammy said in an icy tone as she headed back into the house and headed up to her room where John lay sleeping looking like an angel. She smiled knowing he was far from an angel. She went over to the jewelry box and took out her tennis bracelet Dwayne had given her. She'd wear it tonight and get rid of it somehow tomorrow. Maybe she'd fuck John tonight while wearing it she grinned as she put it on. She crawled across the bed and got under the covers. She snuggled up close to John as he started to stir. He yawned and started stretching as she placed her hand on his flat muscled stomach.  
  
"Where you been?" John asked not opening his eyes.  
  
"To get some water" she answered snuggling against his chest.  
  
"You going to sleep?" he asked caressing her thigh.  
  
"I was planning on it" she giggled closing her eyes.  
  
"I had a little game of you please me and I'll please you on my mind" he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"You wanna do it?" she grinned opening her eyes.  
  
"Oh yea" he grinned leaning down and kissing her passionately.  
  
"I've got an idea. Let's do it on the pool table" she grinned looking into his eyes.  
  
"Damn girl! You keep surprising me just when I start thinking you're somewhat innocent" he laughed pulling her out of bed with him. They headed down the hall to make love on the pool table.  
  
About an hour after Dwayne had a horrible confrontation with Tammy he finally got in the mood to teach Brianna how to play pool. He had gone to the bathroom after Brianna came from the shower. He put the top down on the toilet and thought about the look on Tammy's face as he pumped into Brianna in her swimming pool. Why did he keep hurting her? He finally stood up after his legs started falling asleep on him. He walked out into the room where Brianna was in a red silk nightshirt. She was so beautiful sitting there lotioning her long legs. She was a model. She was half black and Japanese, very exotic looking like him. She almost saw eye to eye with him when she was in high heels. She stood at 5'11 without them.  
  
"You ready to shoot some pool Waynie?" she asked causing him to flinch at the nickname she called him. He hated it.  
  
"Yea, let's go," he said leading the way down the hall. He opened the door and walked into the gameroom and froze causing Brianna to bump into him. She stepped around him to see what he was staring at. There on the pool table was Tammy with her legs wrapped around John's waist as he pumped into her. They were both naked. Sweat rolled down John's back as he grabbed her hips and pumped harder causing her to sit up and kiss him. She threw her arm around his neck revealing the tennis bracelet on her wrist that Dwayne had given her for her birthday the year before. Her eyes were closed as she purred from the pleasure John was giving her. Her hands were roaming up and down his back as she kissed his left shoulder and neck. He was murmuring something to her in her ear as he pulled her closer to the end of the pool table and started pounding into her as her head fell back as she cried out. She started shaking and grasping for John as she came. John started moaning and cursing as he let out a loud groan as she laid her head on his shoulder. She opened her eyes and appeared to look right at Dwayne and Brianna standing there. She closed her eyes and pulled back and kissed John while grabbing his ass and gently massaging it. Brianna was pulling Dwayne by his shirt trying to pull him away but his feet were planted firmly on the carpet. He felt the carpet between his toes causing him to realize he was curling his toes under. He finally gave way and closed the door. Brianna ran down the hallway giggling as he caught up with her and closed the bedroom door.  
  
"Oh my God! They were fucking like rabbits!" Brianna laughed throwing her arms around Dwayne pulling him in for a kiss. "I'm so fucking horny baby" she giggled.  
  
"I'm sorry B, but I don't find catching someone I view as a sister having sex to be hot," he said sitting in the Lay-Z-Boy chair.  
  
"Oh Waynie, she's a grown woman. She has needs," Brianna said walking over to him and getting on her knees in front of him.  
  
"Still, it bothers me having that image in my head" Dwayne hissed.  
  
"Honey, you act as if she's your woman or something," Brianna said looking into his eyes as he stared at the wall behind her. "Dwayne? You don't think of her as a sister do you?" Brianna asked.  
  
"We're just friends Bri, that's all," he said twisting uncomfortably in the chair.  
  
"Let's fuck" Brianna giggled as she sat in his lap.  
  
"Bri, I'm not in the mood right now," Dwayne said pushing her off his lap.  
  
"What is your problem?" Brianna asked getting off the floor.  
  
"I didn't mean to push you on the floor" he said apologizing.  
  
"Why don't you just go crawl in the bed with her Dwayne" she said pissed off.  
  
"What's wrong with your ass?" Dwayne whispered as they heard Tammy and John giggling in the hallway.  
  
"Go to her! You know you want to!" Brianna shouted.  
  
"Shh! Are you out of your mind?" whispered Dwayne as he jumped up and ran over to cover her mouth. "It's 3:30 in the morning. You are way off base here," he said in a low tone as the door across the hall closed.  
  
"Are you attracted to her?" Brianna asked pushing his hand from over her mouth.  
  
"Who wouldn't be? Trust me, I'm not into her like that baby" he said trying to soothe her.  
  
"You two ever sleep together?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
"Huh?" Dwayne said looking at her.  
  
"Have you?" she asked again.  
  
"No! Never!" he said shaking his head.  
  
"Okay. I hope you're telling me the truth" she grinned pulling him down onto the bed. "Make love to me" she whispered.  
  
"Okay" he said kissing her. He pulled her panties off and then pulled his boxers and shirt off. He positioned himself over her and entered her. He'd almost forgotten about what he'd just seen in the gameroom when he heard Tammy moaning from across the hall. He lost his concentration and his penis went limp.  
  
"Dwayne, what happened?" Brianna asked sitting up.  
  
"I don't know baby. I guess I lost my concentration" Dwayne said rubbing his forehead as Tammy and John continued making sex noises.  
  
"This is bullshit Dwayne!" she said pushing him off of her.  
  
"Baby wait! I'm okay now," he said kissing her neck pushing her back down on the bed.  
  
"If you want her, I refuse to beg you to stay with me" she fussed as he kissed her hard and entered her again.  
  
"I'm where I want to be," he said as he heard Tammy moaning and begging John to fuck her harder. Dwayne closed his eyes and pretended she was talking to him and started making love to Brianna with an urgency that surprised even her. Within minutes he was cumming intensely.  
  
"Damn! That was the best sex we've ever had," she said out of breath.  
  
"Yea, it was," he said holding her until she fell asleep. After she was snoring, Dwayne got up and grabbed the comforter on the floor and sat in the Lay-Z-Boy chair. He felt so guilty lying next to Brianna, especially after she said it was the best sex they'd ever had. The moans and demands Tammy was shouting from across the hall fired every stroke and kiss he gave Brianna. He laid back and tried to sleep only to hear muffled moans from across the hall as if she were screaming into a pillow. His cock got rock hard. He caressed his hard-on as she continued moaning driving him to stroke himself harder until he was gasping for air as he unloaded his cum underneath the comforter. After a few minutes he laid back and propped his feet up and fell asleep.  
  
*************************  
  
Sunday  
  
"Morning" Tammy said walking over and getting a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey" Dwayne said reading the newspaper.  
  
"Thanks for making the coffee" she said adding sugar and cream to her coffee.  
  
"Had a rough night?" he asked eyeing the tennis bracelet still on her wrist.  
  
"It was nice," she said opening the refrigerator and taking out the eggs, bacon, and pan sausage.  
  
"Morning" Jeff said coming through the backdoor followed by Matt.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Cleaning the pool. We're going to Bar-B-Q tonight," Jeff said washing his hands.  
  
"We wanted to make sure it was clean," Matt said eyeing Dwayne.  
  
"Cool. Want some breakfast?" Tammy asked as she started frying bacon in one skillet and pan sausage in another.  
  
"Yea of course" Jeff said getting 4 cans of biscuits out of the refrigerator.  
  
"I hope you have strawberry jelly," Matt asked sitting at the table as Tammy got the carton of milk out and poured some into the bowl of eggs.  
  
"Yes I do," she said putting the milk back in the refrigerator. "We also have peach, apple, apple butter, grape, and apricot," she said placing them all on the table.  
  
"Morning beautiful people!" Marie said breezing through the backdoor.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Recuperating" she laughed heading to the coffeepot.  
  
"We called you yesterday to go to Astroworld and never got an answer" Tammy said making an omelet in a smaller frying pan as Jeff bumped her hip to move her over some to put the biscuits in the oven.  
  
"I slept all day yesterday," Marie said sitting across from Dwayne. "So, did John ever make it?" Marie asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes" Dwayne said sipping his coffee.  
  
"You heard them too?" Jeff asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Yea, we had no choice seeing that we were across the hall from them," Dwayne said.  
  
"I slept through it all" Matt laughed grabbing the sports section from Dwayne as he went to sit at the table.  
  
"Sorry you guys. I didn't realize that we were that loud" Tammy blushed.  
  
"I just bet!" Dwayne muttered.  
  
"Umm, excuse me but didn't I catch you screwing your girlfriend in the pool last night?" Tammy asked Dwayne who pretended she wasn't talking to him.  
  
"See, that's why we were cleaning the pool this morning" Matt laughed getting his pitcher of homemade banana juice out the fridge.  
  
"Matt, get some fruit out for breakfast" Tammy asked as she placed an omelet onto one of the plates.  
  
"Coming up! Strawberries, grapes, honeydew melon, and cantaloupe, I can eat a little bit of all of them" he said sitting them on the counter and began washing and preparing them in bowls.  
  
"Dwayne, you nasty" Marie said turning up her nose.  
  
"Well, atleast I wasn't fucking on the pool table!" he said looking at Tammy who's mouth fell open.  
  
"You saw us?" she asked genuinely surprised.  
  
"We walked in just as you two were clutching at each other and cumming all over the pool table" he said standing and getting some orange juice out the fridge.  
  
"Remind me not to play pool today" Jeff laughed as he cut the cantaloupe into sections.  
  
"Was there any balls and pool sticks used?" Marie asked. "Hey, I want to know what not to touch!" she shouted. "So, was it good?" Marie asked Tammy.  
  
"It was great!" Tammy giggled as Dwayne sat back in his chair.  
  
"How many times did you cum?" Marie asked her trying to annoy Dwayne.  
  
"7 times" Jeff answered causing them to all look at him. "Hey, I used to date her remember?" he said as Tammy pinched him on the arm.  
  
"I guess you would know" Marie laughed.  
  
"Yes, we both would" Matt said grabbing Tammy around the waist and popping a grape in her mouth as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You guys are too damn close! No man will believe you three aren't getting it on secretly," Dwayne said flipping through the Entertainment section of The Houston Chronicle.  
  
"We are" Jeff said grabbing Tammy as both he and Matt sandwiched her between them.  
  
"I knew it!" Marie shouted pointing at them.  
  
"You guys quit messing with them!" Tammy laughed pushing them away.  
  
"Hey, they're easy targets!" Matt exclaimed as Jeff shook his head in agreement.  
  
"So, how was sex with John really? Did you kiss him on that fine stomach?" Marie asked as she leaned back in the chair.  
  
"Marie! I don't want to hear this shit!" Dwayne muttered as Brianna came down the back stairs.  
  
"Good Morning" Brianna said walking over and kissing Dwayne and grabbing a coffee cup out of the cabinet and started fixing herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning baby" he said grabbing the bowl of fruit from Matt and placing it in the middle of the table as Jeff sat a tray down with melon and cantaloupe sections on it.  
  
"So, Tammy was the sex as good as I imagine it should be?" Marie asked again.  
  
"Umm, yea" Tammy said placing another omelet on a plate. "How was JamaicanMeKrazy?" Tammy asked changing the subject as John came down in his boxers with no shirt on.  
  
"Well! He's making my morning" Marie laughed running over to caress John's stomach as Dwayne rolled his eyes. "Actually I had a good time with him even though he left before I could thank him properly. He undid the handcuffs while I was asleep and left a note saying he enjoyed himself and placed a single rose on the pillow next to me" Marie said grabbing a slice of melon.  
  
"Handcuffs? They sound like us sweetheart" John grinned kissing Tammy.  
  
"Oh Lord!" Dwayne said rolling his eyes as Brianna gave him a look of warning.  
  
"Yea, things were definitely what I thought they would be with him" Marie said quietly.  
  
"So, did you cum?" John asked surprising everybody.  
  
"Let me put it like this, I felt it in my toenails!" Marie said covering her face.  
  
"Whoa! Marie is blushing? I need my camera to capture this moment" Jeff laughed.  
  
"You? I'll buy the film or tape to put it on!" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"I have to see him again. It was, as Dwayne would say, "Electrifying!" Marie laughed.  
  
"So Tammy, when are you and John going to tie the knot?" Brianna asked as everyone stared at Tammy and John.  
  
"Well, we've only been dating a little while. We're not quite ready for marriage yet," Tammy said massaging John's stomach as he flipped the omelet in the frying pan.  
  
"Oh, I just figured you guys being so in love like Dwayne and I that you'd be ready" Brianna said sitting in Dwayne's lap and cuddling with him.  
  
"Tammy has decided to just date because the guy she was interested in punked out like a little bitch after they had sex right out there on her couch. It seems he was afraid to commit, isn't that right Dwayne?" Marie whispered so that only Brianna and Dwayne could hear her.  
  
"I wouldn't know Marie. I don't usually associate with people who punk out" he said looking at the newspaper in front of him as Brianna stood up obviously curious about Marie's comment.  
  
"I'll let you tell it" Marie snorted.  
  
"Do you have any ice?" Brianna asked looking in the freezer.  
  
"Oh get it from the ice machine" Tammy said over her shoulder.  
  
"I don't see a machine made out of ice" Brianna whined looking on the counter and then in the freezer. "I like ice in my orange juice" she pouted.  
  
"Baby, the ice machine is in the door there on the freezer side," Dwayne said hesitantly as Marie whispered DB over and over.  
  
"What are you saying?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"DB, Ditzy Bimbo" Marie said under her breath.  
  
"Whatever!" Dwayne said getting up and going into the living room and sitting on the couch. A minute later Brianna joined him and they snuggled and turned the TV on.  
  
"I don't think they like me too much" she said sadly.  
  
"Baby, that's my fault. I should have asked Tammy about bringing company" Dwayne admitted.  
  
"I don't think Tammy likes me. I know Marie doesn't" she laughed.  
  
"Marie is a character. You'll grow on her," he said kissing her.  
  
"And Tammy?" she asked.  
  
"Ehh, Tammy is complex as well. Usually she's not too judgmental but after catching us in her pool last night she may be a little pissed" he said.  
  
"Who did she have sex with in here?" Brianna asked.  
  
"I don't know" he shrugged.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she asked.  
  
"Bri, I'm positive. Tammy and I don't discuss our sex lives together" he laughed as John walked into the living room with a plate and sat on the floor.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," John said as Tammy came out and sat her plate and glass of orange juice on the coffee table and sat down on the floor.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" John asked Tammy.  
  
"Just be lazy after yesterday. Walking at Astroworld all day my legs are really sore" Tammy complained rubbing the back of her thighs.  
  
"Sweetheart, I don't think that's why your legs are really sore," John said pulling her in for a kiss as Brianna got up to go get her and Dwayne a plate.  
  
"Oh baby, I forgot my toast and your grits" Tammy said popping a piece of bacon into her mouth before heading back into the kitchen.  
  
"So, Brianna is real pretty. You guys set a date yet?" John asked.  
  
"We aren't getting married. That's her fantasy. I'm not the marrying kind anymore," Dwayne said looking at the TV.  
  
"Oh well, maybe you should tell old girl that" John said laughing.  
  
"What about Tammy? She's the settling down type. Let's face it, you're not. You're young and looking for a good time," Dwayne said bluntly.  
  
"Tammy and I both know what we want out of our relationship" John said spreading apple jelly on his biscuit.  
  
"What kind of relationship do you two have?" Dwayne asked curiously.  
  
"Definitely not the kind she had with the guy that punked out on her" he laughed biting into his biscuit.  
  
"Maybe that guy knew they weren't meant for each other," Dwayne said flipping the channels on the TV.  
  
"And maybe he knew they were and fucked it up so now he worries that she'll fall for someone else" John said staring right at Dwayne.  
  
"Anything's possible" Dwayne shrugged.  
  
"Yea, true. Don't worry, as long as she's satisfied with all of this thug lovin I'm puttin on her she'll be just fine" he said grabbing his crotch.  
  
"It'll take more than great sex to keep her satisfied. She needs an educated man to keep her interested" Dwayne said boldly.  
  
"You think so? Just because I talk like this doesn't mean I'm dumb bro. I have a degree in Physiology. I'm not some dumb motherfucker," John said digging into his omelet.  
  
"Good for you. You'll have something to fall back on when you fail in this business" Dwayne chuckled.  
  
"You really don't like me do you? Tell me why that is?" John asked.  
  
"I just don't trust you" Dwayne said standing and dropping the remote on the table.  
  
"Why? Because I'm an evil person or because I'm fucking Tammy and you're not?" John said stopping Dwayne in his tracks.  
  
"What? That has nothing to do with why I don't like you Cena" Dwayne said trying to control his temper.  
  
"I think Tammy is a big part of it" John said standing.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about" Dwayne laughed turning to leave.  
  
"So, you're not the guy who punked out?" John asked.  
  
"No I'm not" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Hmm, that's funny considering that I heard you both had a thing for each other when I first came to the company when she was with Matt. Everybody knows man, maybe except for you" John said.  
  
"I know what I want and how I feel" Dwayne argued.  
  
"Oh well cool. I guess you won't mind me asking her to marry me," John said picking up his plate trying to get a rise out of Dwayne as Tammy and Brianna came back into the living room with trays in their hands.  
  
"Babe where are you going?" Tammy asked as John put his plate on the tray in her hands.  
  
"Let's eat breakfast in the bedroom" he said grabbing her plate and juice off the coffee table as Dwayne stared angrily at him. "Oh wait, we can do some things with this," he said grabbing the jar of apple jelly and placing it under his arm grinning at Brianna as he piled the plate and jar of grape jelly on the tray.  
  
"Have fun you guys" Brianna laughed as John took the tray and handed Tammy the glass of juice as he stuck his lips out and kissed her.  
  
"Fuck, I think we'll be skipping breakfast" John said pulling away and pushing her up the stairs. He turned looking directly at Dwayne and said, "We'll see you guys this evening" he said popping Tammy on the ass as she walked upstairs. He looked back at Dwayne and waved his hand in front of his face and mouthed, "You can't see me!"  
  
"Baby, they fuck all the time. They make me hot" Brianna said kissing Dwayne.  
  
"Yea, I noticed" Dwayne said unnerved.  
  
"You think they'd be into the group thing?" she asked shocking Dwayne.  
  
"Hell no! Then again Tammy has surprised me by doing a threesome" he said thinking out loud.  
  
"I'm willing to let you fuck her if you let me fuck John" Brianna whispered in his ear while rubbing his crotch.  
  
"Brianna, Tammy only does two guys. I know you. You like to eat pussy just as much as I do" he laughed.  
  
"She doesn't need to know that. Once you get her so hot she'd fuck anybody" she smiled.  
  
"Damn, you really have faith in my skills huh?" he laughed. "Again, Tammy is off limits," Dwayne said as she pouted.  
  
"What about Marie?" she asked perking up.  
  
"Hell no! She'll kick your ass for asking her that shit!" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"I need to get back in my element where it's nothing to fuck and suck your friends man. I'm in the mood for dick and pussy tonight," she said sitting and eating her breakfast.  
  
"I'll have to be enough for you baby. I'm sorry" he grinned thinking how crazy Brianna was for thinking Tammy was into women. Then again, it would be fucking sexy seeing them grinding their pussies together as he watched. Damn, he got hard just thinking about it. Maybe if he got them together alone. shit, what he thinking? He'd have a better chance of having a threesome with Tammy and John and he definitely couldn't see that happening.  
  
************************  
  
"Yo, the steaks are almost ready" John said standing over the barbecue pit.  
  
"Where in the hell is the beer at?" Faarooq asked looking at Marie.  
  
"I shouldn't have invited your ass" Marie laughed heading to the cooler and getting him and Bradshaw a beer.  
  
"Girl, you know we need more than one beer at a time!" Bradshaw said throwing a card on the table.  
  
"Your fault" Dwayne laughed as he turned a flip into the pool splashing Tammy, Matt, Jeff, and Brianna.  
  
"Damn Dwayne!" Brianna shouted as she splashed him with water.  
  
"You guys are so crazy," Tammy said getting out the pool and heading into the house for the potato salad and beans.  
  
"Need some help?" Brianna asked walking up next to Tammy.  
  
"You can get the beans and jar of pickles. They may want them for the burgers. Maybe I should take another bottle of barbecue sauce out and put it on the table. Oh I need to take some chicken and sausage out," Tammy said trying to do everything at once.  
  
"Calm down. I'm here to help" Brianna said massaging Tammy's shoulders as she stood behind her.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it" Tammy said nicely shrugging her hands off her shoulder.  
  
"You know, I think you are very sexy. Do you and John swing?" she asked.  
  
"Do we what?" Tammy asked in confusion.  
  
"Fuck other people. Like other couples?" she asked palming Tammy's breasts.  
  
"No, we're not into that" Tammy said calmly placing her hands on Brianna's and removing them from her breasts as Dwayne walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Whoa! What's going on?" Dwayne asked as Brianna leaned over and tried to kiss Tammy.  
  
"Dwayne, I suggest that you explain to her that I don't swing that way," Tammy said angrily.  
  
"I just figured that we could fuck each other's men and then have a little fun of our own," she said eyeing Tammy hungrily.  
  
"Girl, if you don't get out of my kitchen right now I swear I'll snap your neck!" Tammy said walking towards her.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Brianna, go outside" Dwayne pointed.  
  
"Take some food out with you" Tammy said shoving the pot of beans and bowl of potato salad into her arms.  
  
"Are you okay?" Dwayne laughed as Brianna closed the kitchen door lowering the sound of the music blaring from around the pool.  
  
"Did you send her in here to do that?" Tammy asked.  
  
"No, I told her that you weren't into women but she had to find out for herself" he said opening the jar of pickles and eating one.  
  
"Well, now she knows" Tammy said getting a pickle for herself.  
  
"So how long are you going to date Cena?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I guess until we tire of each other," she said opening the refrigerator and grabbing a can of Vanilla Coke.  
  
"So, he makes you feel good?" Dwayne said grabbing her soda and drinking from it. She snatched it back.  
  
"I don't know where your mouth has been," Tammy said.  
  
"It could be on you especially the way that bikini is sticking to you" he said caressing her hip.  
  
"I don't think so. I see why you date her. With her you can still have all the women you want. With me you'd have to settle down and be normal. I see why you don't want to settle down. You know what, I'm not even mad at you" she laughed sucking on her pickle.  
  
"You getting me hard the way you sucking on that pickle" he said grinding against her.  
  
"Dwayne move!" she said trying to walk around him but he grabbed her arm causing her to drop the pickle as he set the can of Vanilla Coke on the counter. He pulled her up the stairs into the hallway where no one could see from the kitchen.  
  
"Stop pushing me away when I'm trying to talk to you!" he said struggling with her.  
  
"Dwayne, I have nothing to say to you!" she shouted as he covered her lips with his.  
  
"You are driving me fucking crazy running around here fucking that thug" he whispered against her lips.  
  
"He treats me better than you ever will," she said breaking the kiss.  
  
"I want you right now," he said pulling his dick out of his swim shorts.  
  
"Too bad. I don't want you," she said pushing him away from her. He slid down in front of her onto his knees.  
  
"I want to taste you," he said hugging her close to him.  
  
"Dwayne are you crazy?" she asked trying to pull him up.  
  
"I need to be close to you honey" he whispered against her belly. His warm breath sent shivers up and down her spine.  
  
"You are close to me now get up!" she demanded pulling his short hair. He started to stand only to grab her bikini bottom and push it over to the side. "Dwayne! Stop it!" she shouted as he pushed his face between her legs and started licking her rapaciously. He continued licking her pussy and only stopped when he was sucking on her clit. She let out a moan that encouraged him to continue sucking and licking her. Her legs started to give out on her and he grabbed her right leg and threw it over his left shoulder so that he could explore her even deeper.  
  
"You have a pretty pussy, you know that?" he asked looking into her eyes. "You taste so sweet and juicy," he said pushing his index finger into her pussy as he delved back into her pussy as she grabbed his head forcing him closer to her pussy.  
  
"Suck my pussy. Make me cum" she whimpered as she started grinding on his face. "Yea, fuck me with your finger!" she said grabbing his hand and forcing his hand into her harder and faster until she came. She convulsed around his finger as he kept licking her swollen clit. She fell forward causing him to put her left leg over his right shoulder. He balanced her against the wall and stuck his tongue deep into her pussy and moved it in and out. She started turning her head from side to side as she started cumming again.  
  
"Yea baby, cum all in my mouth" he shouted as her cum rolled into his mouth. He sucked her pussyhole until there was nothing else rolling into his mouth. She pulled her legs from over his shoulders and pulled him up to face her.  
  
"Thank you. I needed that," she said patting him on the chest as she started to readjust her bikini bottoms.  
  
"What the hell do you mean thank you? This meant nothing to you?" he shouted just as they heard someone coming through the kitchen door. He pushed Tammy back against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand before she could respond.  
  
"Dwayne! Tammy! Where is the extra beer?" Faarooq yelled.  
  
"It's right here man!" Bradshaw answered as they bustled around in the kitchen getting beer. Bradshaw then mentioned he needed to use the bathroom.  
  
Dwayne and Tammy looked at each other and started to run as they heard Bradshaw coming up the stairs. They hurried down the hall to Tammy's bedroom and closed and locked the door just as Bradshaw got to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Tammy! Everyone's looking for ya" Bradshaw said knocking on the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm showering and putting on some shorts" she answered.  
  
"You seen Dwayne?" he asked.  
  
"I think he went into the den downstairs" she answered as Dwayne grinded against her.  
  
"Oh okay! See you in awhile" Bradshaw said walking away from the door.  
  
"Dwayne! Stop!" Tammy said pulling away from him and walking to the bathroom and running bath water. She pulled her bikini top and bottom off and turned bumping into Dwayne.  
  
"Why did you want me to stop?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Because we have people waiting on us downstairs," she said grabbing her shower gel and puff to bathe with.  
  
"Come here" he said grabbing her against him as he sucked her nipples. She let him as her pussy started to throb even more.  
  
"The bath water will overflow" she said a few minutes later as she noticed the tub was a little over half full so she poured a little bubble bath in it until it was foamy bubbles all over and turned the water off. "Dwayne you need to go get cleaned up. We both smell like sex" she said.  
  
"We need to get outside, we've been missing atleast half an hour" Dwayne said stepping into the huge tub.  
  
"My bath!" she yelled as he pulled her in with him.  
  
"Kill two birds with one stone. We'll both be back downstairs within 10-15 minutes," he said grabbing her shower gel and puff.  
  
*************************  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Faarooq asked taking his cigar out of his mouth as Dwayne walked out to the table.  
  
"I left and went walking around the block" Dwayne said sitting next to Brianna.  
  
"Why are you in clothes?" Brianna asked staring at his tan shorts and navy shirt.  
  
"I was sweating from walking so I took a quick shower. So, what did I miss?" Dwayne asked noticing Rikishi sitting at the table.  
  
"My Mama and Rikishi seems to have bonded and went on a shopping spree at Wal-Mart today" Marie said amused.  
  
"That true?" Dwayne grinned at Rikishi.  
  
"Yea, we were all over that store," he said as Marie's mom came over to the table with a plate of food covered with foil to take home with her.  
  
"Hey pretty boy" Sharon said kissing Dwayne.  
  
"Hey Mama Sharon" he laughed.  
  
"I'm heading home to enjoy this beautiful meal the Lord has blessed me with" Sharon smiled. "Thanks for a fun day baby" she said kissing Rikishi on the cheek causing Marie to become even more agitated.  
  
"You're welcome Ms. Sharon" he said smiling.  
  
"Call me Sharon baby. Bye you crazy beer swilling, card playing sinners!" she laughed waving at Faarooq and Bradshaw as she walked out the gate.  
  
"You trying to hook up with my mama?" Marie asked Rikishi ready to attack.  
  
"What? No! We just had fun shopping" he insisted getting up to fix him a plate.  
  
"Marie, he wouldn't go after your mama" Dwayne said standing to go fix him a plate as Tammy came outside in a celery colored summer dress.  
  
"Yo, you lookin nice baby" John said pulling her over to him.  
  
"Thanks" Tammy said getting a plate and piling it with meat.  
  
"Yo, you going to eat all that?" John asked.  
  
"I'm going to try" she laughed following him to the table and sitting across from Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Damn, I need some more chicken" Jeff said walking over to the table next to the pit and raising up the foil and getting some chicken.  
  
"Say man, give me some chicken" Dwayne asked pointing at a certain piece of chicken in front of Jeff. Jeff looked down at Dwayne's hand and sniffed it.  
  
"Man, what's that on your hand?" Jeff asked sniffing as he grinned widely.  
  
"Probably my cologne" Dwayne said pulling his hand back.  
  
"It smells like pussy to me," Jeff said in a teasing tone.  
  
"What the fu. get your dirty mind out of the gutter" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"What's the name of the cologne you're wearing?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I forgot. Why?" Dwayne asked flustered.  
  
"It smells like essence of Tammy to me" Jeff said grabbing Dwayne's finger and sniffing it again. "Yep, that's her. I suggest you wash your hands again before your girlfriend gets a whiff of your hand man" Jeff grinned walking back over to the table and sitting down.  
  
"Shit, she'll like it" Dwayne muttered running into the kitchen to wash his hands.  
  
"What were you messing with Dwayne about?" John asked Jeff.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Just told him he needed to wash his hands. You know you have to do it a few times after you have sex" Jeff said cutting his eyes at Tammy.  
  
"Damn, he and Brianna be getting their freak on" John laughed as Matt eyed Tammy shaking his head.  
  
"Yes they do huh?" Tammy laughed biting into a piece of sausage as she caught Dwayne looking at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Marie asked Dwayne after Brianna went to the table by the pit for some ribs.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking," he said eating a piece of brisket.  
  
"I just bet" Marie said scooping potato salad with her spoon.  
  
"So, how was your date with that stripper guy?" Rikishi asked turning his nose up.  
  
"It was wonderful" Marie smiled.  
  
"I just bet it was" Rikishi sneered.  
  
"Don't be jealous" she fussed.  
  
"Why would I be jealous of him?" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"Because he has the body of a God! Yes he does!" Marie said pointing her spoon up towards the sky.  
  
"Oh whatever. He probably sucks in bed" Rikishi teased.  
  
"Oh no! Well, actually he does suck and very well I might add. He was all that and then some. Matter of fact, I think I'm in love" she said seriously as Dwayne paused as he was about to eat his beans off his spoon.  
  
"Girl quit tripping! He's a stripper!" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"Yea, he sleeps with many of his adoring fans I'm sure" Dwayne added.  
  
"This was different. It was as if we were in tune with one another. We were one," she said trying to think of other ways to describe her feelings.  
  
"I say it won't work out" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"Whatever!" Marie said waving her hand at him.  
  
"I think you'll end up getting hurt" Dwayne said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Well, that's just a chance I'm willing to take" she said.  
  
**********************  
  
"No!" Marie shouted to Dwayne.  
  
"Hey, this was your damn idea to play truth or dare in the first place!" Faarooq fussed putting out his cigar in the ashtray.  
  
"Man, I'm glad I don't have any dirty laundry to air out" Jeff laughed folding his arms.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Marie asked nastily.  
  
"Truth or Dare" Rikishi asked.  
  
"Truth!" Bradshaw yelled drinking from his beer.  
  
"Okay! Truth" Marie said massaging her temples.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Rikishi?" Dwayne asked as everybody gasped.  
  
"Huh? No you didn't ask me that?" Marie said glaring at Dwayne.  
  
"Want the dare?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"What does it include?" Marie asked.  
  
"Making out in the closet with Rikishi for ten minutes" John laughed.  
  
"Oh! Hell no! Okay, I like him a lot better than when I first met him" Marie answered looking at Rikishi.  
  
Marie turned to Tammy. "Oh no!" Tammy groaned.  
  
"Somebody's in trouble!" John teased.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Matt asked.  
  
"Truth" Tammy said.  
  
"How many men in this room have you had sex with?" Marie asked glancing at Dwayne.  
  
"I refuse to answer" Tammy fussed. "You could ask me something better than that! Everyone knows the answer to that" Tammy demanded.  
  
"You sure you want to do the dare? It consists of making out to a love song," Marie said going through the stack of CD's.  
  
"I don't care, long as it's not Pearl Jam" Tammy teased.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Matt shouted while throwing a pillow upside her head.  
  
"Oww" she said holding her head.  
  
"You sure?" Marie asked.  
  
"I'm positive," Tammy said standing. "I'll be in the bedroom waiting," she said heading upstairs. "How long?" she asked looking at Marie.  
  
"10 minutes. Don't you want to know who it's with?" Marie taunted.  
  
"Nope! All the guys here are pretty easy on the eyes. Just send him upstairs so we can get this over with," Tammy said continuing up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, who hasn't she made out with?" Marie said looking at Matt, Jeff, and John. "You guys are out" she said.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll head on upstairs" Bradshaw said standing.  
  
"Wait a minute man! I'm in the running too" Faarooq fussed. I need some action tonight," he said pulling out his breath freshner. "Got cigar breath" he mumbled.  
  
"I'll choose" Brianna said.  
  
"Okay, that's fair" Marie said.  
  
"I choose Dwayne," she said pointing at a stunned Dwayne.  
  
"What?" Dwayne said looking at her in shock.  
  
"Well, since she's with John I figured you're the least threatening considering you two are close friends" Brianna said.  
  
"Yea, you're right" Marie laughed. "Go on Dwayne" Marie said handing him the CD. "Play track #9" Marie said.  
  
"Fine!" Dwayne said snatching the CD and glancing over at Matt, Jeff, and a brooding John before heading upstairs. He walked into the room and saw Tammy sitting on the bed.  
  
"Not you!" she said as Marie shouted upstairs that the 10 minutes would start as soon as she heard the music playing.  
  
Dwayne walked over to the stereo and put the CD in and pushed for track 9 to repeat.  
  
That's it Would you mind? Would you?  
  
Baby would you mind touching me  
  
Ever so slowly  
  
You're making me quiver Baby would you mind undressing me Making me feel sexy  
  
While in the moment  
  
"Do you want to do this?" Tammy asked as he sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Well, you agreed to it" he said smiling. "Ooh a Janet Jackson song to make out to" Dwayne said looking at Tammy.  
  
"You obviously did too" she fussed as he grabbed her face and kissed her. "Oh my God!" she sighed.  
  
'Cause I'm gonna Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you Tell how much I've missed you  
  
He pulled her down onto the bed as they kissed passionately.  
  
I just wanna  
  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
  
Love you, hold you, make love to you  
  
And I'm gonna  
  
Dwayne was shocked when she pushed him back on the bed and pulled his shirt off and straddled him.  
  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you Feel you deep inside me ooh I just wanna  
  
She licked up his neck up to his earlobe. He let out a low growl as she made her way across his neck in one long stroke with her wet tongue.  
  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
  
Feel you, make you come too  
  
Baby would you mind kissing me  
  
All over my body  
  
She licked him around his nipple as she rubbed the other one.  
  
You missed a spot there Baby would you mind tasting me  
  
She kissed him again and slowly pulled his bottom lip.  
  
It's making me all juicy Feeling your lips on mine 'Cause I'm gonna Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
  
She licked around his lips as she grinded slowly on him.  
  
Tell how much I've missed you I just wanna Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you  
  
She sucked on his tongue as he pulled her dress up and unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out as he pulled her panties to the side.  
  
Love you, hold you, make love to you And I'm gonna  
  
He pushed against her causing them both to groan. "Oh baby yes" Dwayne moaned sliding her against his cock as he palmed her ass.  
  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you Feel you deep inside me ooh  
  
She sat up as leaned back and grinded slowly on him. "You like that?" she whispered as he sucked her index finger.  
  
I just wanna  
  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you Feel you, make you come too  
  
"Oh yes, I love it" he grunted as he massaged her breasts.  
  
Baby would you mind coming inside of me Letting your juices free Deep in my passion  
  
'Cause I'm gonna Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you Tell how much I've missed you I just wanna Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you Love you, hold you, make love to you And I'm gonna  
  
Dwayne grasped at her as she started to quiver and grind on him faster. She leaned back pushing against him.  
  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you Feel you deep inside me ooh I just wanna Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you Feel you, make you come too  
  
Oh Baby, would you mind? Yeah, right there  
  
She leaned forward and lay on his chest as he thrusted upward grinding against her and kissed him slowly.  
  
I just wanna Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you Love you, hold you, make love to you And I'm gonna Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
  
"Dwayne you feel so good" she moaned as a powerful orgasm took over her body.  
  
Feel you deep inside me ooh I just wanna  
  
"Oh fuck! Baby, here it comes" he groaned as he grabbed his cock and jerked it cumming on her ass.  
  
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you Feel you, make you come too  
  
"Oh yes" she moaned kissing him deeply as she jerked.  
  
Not yet baby Just like that, ooh yeah Oh, don't move oh I could take more Oh yeah oh Oh baby, shit oh Yes, oh The song ended! What the fuck I didn't even get to come Did you?  
  
"Hell yea I came alright" Dwayne murmured against her neck as the song restarted.  
  
"What did we just do?" Tammy asked pulling away from him.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked as she ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel to clean herself up.  
  
"Dwayne this was supposed to be a making out session only" she said.  
  
"We did!" he said putting his cock back in his shorts.  
  
"My God! I need a shower," Tammy said taking off her clothes and jumping in the shower for a few minutes. She got out and dried off. She put her bra and dress back on.  
  
"Baby, we just screwed" Dwayne said standing behind her as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "We make a cute couple huh?" he grinned.  
  
"You're not ready to be a couple remember?" she said pulling her dress down and walking into the room and turning the stereo off and grabbing a fresh pair of panties and putting them on.  
  
"I know but I was just saying" he smiled standing in the bathroom doorway as Marie knocked on the door.  
  
"Times up!" Marie shouted through the door as Tammy snatched it open.  
  
"Very funny sending Dwayne up here" Tammy said walking past her.  
  
"Tammy, it was Brianna who sent me up here" Dwayne said walking behind her.  
  
"Oh no! Okay, let's just be ourselves and head back down" Tammy said walking down the stairs and sitting on the floor next to John.  
  
"You have fun?" John teased.  
  
"It was okay," she said casually as Dwayne sat down next to Brianna.  
  
"Okay, your turn Brianna" Marie said.  
  
"Okay, dare!" she said instantly.  
  
"Choose a guy to go into the room to make out with for 10 minutes" Marie told her as Brianna looked at Matt, Jeff, and John.  
  
"Can't I take all three of them?" she asked.  
  
"No. But it seems as if you and Tammy have the same taste in men" Marie laughed.  
  
"Think so?" Brianna laughed.  
  
"More than you know" Marie said sarcastically.  
  
"I choose John," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs.  
  
"Hey! Music!" Marie said holding up a CD. " Track 4.  
  
"Cool" John said taking the CD and following Brianna up the stairs.  
  
*****************************  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
"Baby, can I talk to you a minute" John said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Yea" Tammy said following him into the kitchen as Brianna and Marie headed to the living room.  
  
"Baby! That chick is a freak!" John said throwing his hands up.  
  
"I know. She wanted to do a threesome with us earlier" Tammy told him.  
  
"She gave me head" he said flat out. "She asked about hooking up with us, I told her no," he said.  
  
"Damn! Well did you atleast get off?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Yea but I had to really focus. I kept thinking about Dwayne getting head from you and I couldn't stay hard" he grinned.  
  
"Dwayne and I kissed and basically screwed. No blowjob or penetration" she said grabbing a can of Vanilla Coke out of the refrigerator.  
  
"So, he's the one who punked out huh?" John laughed.  
  
"Yea, he's the one" she sighed popping the top on the can and taking a drink.  
  
"I knew it! That's why he doesn't like me" John laughed grabbing a soda and opening it.  
  
"So, now you know" she said staring at him.  
  
"Hey, we're just dating. We're not committed. I know your heart is somewhere else but I like you. I really do. If you want I can help you really make him jealous" he offered kissing her.  
  
"Naw, I don't want to play games," she said hugging him.  
  
"I like you because you're honest. You told me about you and Dwayne earlier tonight. Most women would have lied and hid it" he said kissing her forehead. "If I was trying to date you seriously I'd probably lose my mind" he grinned.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"You have too many men in your life. Matt and Jeff are cool people but baby damn! They'll never let you be with another man. If they do, it'll be a shock to me" he replied.  
  
"Hey, that's not true. Matt has Amy and Jeff is dating a really nice girl" Tammy said.  
  
"Yea I know. They still come to you for sex though, am I right?" he asked putting his arms on her shoulders.  
  
"Sometimes" she admitted.  
  
"If we were married would you be with them intimately?" John asked.  
  
"No! It would stop instantly. I'd never cheat on my husband. I take marriage vows seriously," she said quickly.  
  
"That's good to know. I'll pray for you and Dwayne to be happy," John said hugging her.  
  
"You asked that girl out from back home yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, and she turned me down flat again. I don't think I have a chance," he said sadly.  
  
"We'll figure something out to get her to notice you" she promised.  
  
"See? That's why we'll always be cool. You're always there for me. You're my girl and I'll always be down for you. If a dude is messing up just let me know! Let's go see what those freaks are up to out there," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the kitchen door.  
  
"I'm glad we can talk like this" she told him following him through the door.  
  
"Me too Shorty. Me too" he said heading towards the living room. 


	12. Breaking Away 12

Breaking Away (Pt. 12)  
  
SmackDown Taping  
  
September 10 - Tuesday  
  
"Hey Matt" Tammy laughed leaning against the wall.  
  
"What's so funny!" Matt said looking at her accusingly.  
  
"You and Taker's skit was so funny! You talking about Sara being pregnant and wanting to congratulate her was hilarious. Any normal person would have stopped while they were ahead" she chuckled.  
  
"Hey, I figured you'd be laughing when he pushed me down. That was the first thing I thought about" he grinned as they walked down the corridor.  
  
"So, you and Amy plan on having a little Matt one day after she heal up?" Tammy asked going into her office.  
  
"Well, it was part of the storyline for me to say that, but we may one day. Anything is possible" he shrugged. "Damn! Nice leather furniture!" he said rubbing the black chair and sofa.  
  
"Yes, isn't it? Did you really want a Matt Jr.? If you would have told me we could have named Callum, Matthew Moore" she said looking at him.  
  
"Hey, he's still little Matthew Version 2" he laughed waving to her to join him on the sofa. "So, John is cool with you having feelings for Dwayne while you two are together?" he asked as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yes, thank God! He has been so cool. He knew about my feelings for Dwayne. He even offered to help make Dwayne jealous but I don't want to play childish games" she laughed.  
  
"Yea, John is cool people" Matt said as Tammy grinned.  
  
"What?" he smiled.  
  
"You sound like John. You two have become really close huh?" she asked.  
  
"I hate to admit it but I like the guy for you. He's cooler than I thought. In the beginning I hated him because he was as he would put it, scoping you out" he laughed. " I'm totally cool with you two now" he told her.  
  
"Well, that's good to know even though we're just friends" Tammy said stressing the word friends.  
  
"Man, I can't believe this Billy and Chuck commitment ceremony storyline" Matt laughed looking at the monitor showing Rico fussing over something not going right in the ring.  
  
"Pat Patterson suggested this storyline," Tammy said.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why?" Matt laughed.  
  
"You are so mean! What are you doing later?" she asked.  
  
"Having dinner alone when I get home" he said looking sad.  
  
"Well, now you have company since I'm going home" she told him.  
  
"What time will John be ready?" he asked.  
  
"John is flying home to Massachusetts tonight," she said crossing her leg.  
  
"Oh, so I have you all to myself" Matt said caressing her knee.  
  
"After fighting Mark tonight you won't be able to do anything" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Taker can fuck me up and I'll still be up for making love" he laughed.  
  
"We'll see" she giggled as Billy and Chuck entered the ring for the ceremony.  
  
"Bischoff really looks like an old coot" Matt laughed.  
  
"Yea, Kathy did a great job on his makeup. I'll miss her after tonight. She should be dropping Adam Jr. any day now" Tammy said looking at the monitor.  
  
"Let's make a little Mattina" Matt teased grabbing her in a playful headlock.  
  
"Only if we're married" she choked out as he squeezed her tighter. She tapped him in between his legs causing him to loosen his grip. "Angelface! Why did you do that?" he groaned.  
  
"It wasn't that hard Matty," she said grabbing him in a headlock as he lay down in her lap. "Matt get up" she laughed trying to push him on the floor.  
  
"Yea, it's about time for my match" he said fixing his black and silver shirt. "I'll see you later. Enjoy the match" he grinned walking out the door.  
  
************************  
  
"Hey Tammy" Shane Helms said plopping down next to her on the leather sofa.  
  
"Hey Shane. How's it going?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Great. I just wanted to say that I appreciate it that you and Jeff haven't said anything to Matt about Amy and I" he said nervously.  
  
"Shane, if you're here to pick at me to see if I told Matt anything, the answer is no. I have to ask you if you two really think Matt is so stupid that he hasn't seen any signs. He accused me of cheating when I wasn't, so I know he's on Amy's ass" Tammy said.  
  
"No, actually he's been real nice to her. He never questions where she goes on the weekends. We're home free" he bragged.  
  
"Do you two ever plan on stopping this affair?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I feel like she's having an affair with Matt but she won't let him go. That's the only frustrating thing in our relationship" Shane said sadly.  
  
"Make her choose Shane! Go to Matt as a friend and be honest with him. He may make the decision for her" Tammy told him. "You guys are really playing with fire," Tammy said standing and walking over to the blue and white counter.  
  
"Tammy, what are you doing later?" Shane asked walking over to her and squatting down in front of her.  
  
"Why?" she asked staring at the green strands in his hair.  
  
"Well, I thought that maybe we could hang out like old times" Shane said grinning.  
  
"Shane, are you hitting on me?" Tammy laughed as Sara and Taker passed by the door and waved.  
  
"Maybe. If you're willing to get to know me on a deeper level" he said rubbing her calf as soon as they were out of sight. "You have smooth legs," he said running his hand up to her short navy blue skirt.  
  
"Shane sweetie, I just have to say that out of all my friends, I'm the only one who hasn't slept with you. We do talk" she laughed. "Although you've gotten rave reviews on your bedroom skills you're friends with Matt and Jeff, your more like a brother to them. I refuse to cross that line again with them" Tammy told him in a nice way as Matt walked in.  
  
"Hey you two, what's up?" Matt asked eyeing Shane's hand on Tammy's thigh. "If you two want to date I'm totally cool with it" Matt said shocking Shane.  
  
"Really? I was just asking her about hanging out later" Shane grinned.  
  
"I was just telling him that I already had plans," Tammy said politely. "Maybe next time Shane" Tammy said.  
  
"Great. I'll see you guys this weekend then. I have to do a house show Friday. I'll be home early Saturday," Shane said walking out and closing the door.  
  
"Wow Matt! You wouldn't mind me dating Shane?" Tammy asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hell yea I mind! I was talking about Amy!" he grinned.  
  
"Oh! He assumed you were referring to me" she laughed.  
  
"Yes, let them keep playing me for a fool, that way I won't have to feel so guilty about being with other women. I'm going to hit the showers," he said walking over to lock the door. "You want to join me?" he asked pulling off his pants and standing before her naked.  
  
"Matt, don't tempt me" she said looking down at his semi-hard penis.  
  
"Oh, I plan on tempting you all night once we make it to Cameron" he said walking to the showers.  
  
"We'll see who'll be tempted" she yelled with a devious grin on her face.  
  
**********************  
  
Wednesday Night 10:30 p.m.  
  
"John no!" Tammy giggled into her cellphone.  
  
"Push play on the DVD player girl" John told her.  
  
"Okay" she said grabbing the remote and pushing play. A porn movie popped onto the TV screen. "John!" she laughed.  
  
"Touch yourself for me baby" John whispered into the phone.  
  
"Will you be touching yourself?" she asked realizing it was a movie by Seymore Butts playing.  
  
"Yes, I'm already halfway there" he moaned. "Ooh baby, are you touching yourself right now?" he asked.  
  
"I am now," she said running her hand down into her lacy pink panties.  
  
"Yea, baby. Rub that pussy until you cum" John grunted from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Oh yes baby, I want to cum so bad" Tammy moaned as she stroked herself.  
  
"I wish I could taste you right now" John murmured.  
  
"I wish you could too," she said just as she saw a dark figure standing in her doorway. "Shit! John, I'll call you back," she said hanging up the phone and reaching for the lamp.  
  
"You should have set the alarm!" Matt said walking into the room grinning. "Sorry for the interruption" he said glancing down at her panties halfway down her hips. She grabbed the cover and threw it over her as he threw his keys on the nightstand.  
  
"Matt! You should have called," she said embarrassed.  
  
"Why are you masturbating when you have good dick right down the road from you" he laughed pointing at his crotch.  
  
"Jeff didn't answer his cellphone" she teased.  
  
"Ha! Very funny" he said taking off his shirt and boxers and crawling into the bed and tugging on the cover.  
  
"Matt, go home" she said looking at the TV and realized the movie was still playing.  
  
"Damn! This is a hot movie," he said as the guy on the screen pounded into one of the women on the bed.  
  
"I'm turning this off," Tammy said grabbing the remote.  
  
"Don't you dare!" he said snatching the remote and putting it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. "You teased me late last night at my house and left" he said pulling the covers back and crawling over on top of her. "Now your all wet and wanting release," he said kissing her on her neck while pulling her panties to the side and caressing her.  
  
"I don't need release" she fussed pushing away from him.  
  
"Look at me" he said looking into her eyes. "I know you, and I know when you're about to explode. Let me help you" he said.  
  
"Fine! Help me Matty" she said caressing his hard dick.  
  
"No, I'm going to torture you like you did me last night. You could have blown on me and I would have came instantly. That's how hot you left me. I'm here to return the favor Angelface," he said as he put her legs over his shoulders and entered her slowly.  
  
"Ooh! You feel so good inside me. Ooh yes baby, faster!" she said grabbing his ass with both hands as he slowly grinded into her.  
  
"No, I plan on doing you real slow and easy until you are out of your mind and craving me every time you see me" he said speeding up his rhythm until she was about to cum and pulled out of her and kissed her softly.  
  
"Matt please!" she begged looking into his passion filled brown eyes.  
  
"You want it harder?" he asked sucking her earlobe.  
  
"Yes!" she whimpered as he pushed into her and pounded into her 6 times and pulled out as he felt her tightening around him.  
  
"No! Just one more!" she cried out as he laughed at her.  
  
"You were about to cum. I'm not ready for you to do that yet" he teased as he licked her right nipple and then sucked on it gently. "Tonight will be long and very satisfying for the both of us" he promised as he kissed her slowly and entered her again.  
  
************************  
  
Raw - Denver, Colorado  
  
"Rob! Man that line about Hunter's real talent being him spitting the water and being angry was so funny!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yea man, I thought about what I wanted to say to him last night. He's gotten a little pompous since he got with Steph" Rob grinned. "Any chance I get to rib him I'm taking it" Rob smiled. "Jericho and I love fucking with him. Matter of fact, I need to go stretch before my match with Chris" Rob said.  
  
"I feel you man. He doesn't hang around the gang anymore. He barely speaks to people when he's over on SmackDown" Jeff said as Rob nodded in agreement. "Man, I'll see you later" Jeff said pushing open the locker room door to find Andrew and Jay sitting on the couch. "Get out of here you Un- American's" Jeff chuckled as he grabbed his bag and searched for a towel.  
  
"Funny bitch!" Andrew laughed.  
  
"I've got your bitch bucky" Jeff said sticking his teeth out like a beaver.  
  
"Jeff, man you're like totally coming out of your shell lately. Whatever happened to the quiet, bashful little Jeff Hardy that hung out backstage by himself?" Jay asked  
  
"Man, you just get to a point in your life where you get tired of biting your tongue, being honest is so much more refreshing. I'm working on my CD and my career is where I want it to be. I'm happy," Jeff said heading to the shower.  
  
"Say, Jeff does act different lately. Guess he growing up" Andrew said shaking his head.  
  
"Yea, or in denial about something" Jay said thinking.  
  
"You know something?" Andrew asked.  
  
"No, but trust I'll start checking things out" Jay said lacing up his boots.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey Steph. You look just like a plain Jane" Tammy teased.  
  
"You think so?" she smiled.  
  
"I didn't recognize you for a minute" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Well, I need to head back down to the dressing room to blend in" Steph said. "Hey, you seen Paul?" she asked.  
  
"No. If I see him I'll tell him your looking for him" Tammy assured her.  
  
"Okay. Thanks" Steph said walking off. Tammy got a small cup of coffee to keep her going for the next hour. She walked towards the catering hall planning to get a little something light to eat when she heard yelling from around the corner.  
  
"I'm the King of the World! Intercontinental Champ! Whoo! I am the Champion!" Chris sang to the beat of "We are the Champions" by Queen as he sprayed champagne over his head as he bumped into Tammy causing her coffee to slosh over the side of the cup as half of it splattered onto the floor.  
  
"Watch it Assclown!" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry chicky! I'm the champ baby! You can drink this extra half bottle of champagne I have here. Get rid of that coffee and celebrate with me," he said grabbing the cup and tossing it in the trash across from them.  
  
"Hey! I need to stay up! Champagne makes me tipsy. I'll be asleep in an hour or two" Tammy told Chris.  
  
"Aww man! I guess that means you don't want to go hang out together and party? All of the gang will be there," he said rubbing his beard.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to decide whether or not to head out for SmackDown tomorrow or head home," Tammy said apologetically.  
  
"Well if you change your mind, I'll save you a dance," Chris said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Ouch! Your bushy beard scratched me" she frowned rubbing her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry" he laughed.  
  
"I think you definitely look better without all this hair," she said touching his woolly beard.  
  
"You're right! I'm too much of a sexy beast to be hiding all of this handsomeness" Chris said pulling his beard and then pouring champagne down his chest and rubbing it in sensually.  
  
"I don't know what to do with you Chris" Tammy said after she burst out laughing.  
  
"Anything you want. I'm flexible," he said smiling widely.  
  
"I know you are" she blushed. "I'll see you at the PPV this weekend if I don't make it to hang out with you guys tonight" she said walking into the catering hall and fixing herself a plate with 2 chicken breasts and added some salad onto the plate. Tammy sat at the table and drank from the champagne bottle as Hunter walked in and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
"Hey Tam" Hunter said.  
  
"Hey Paul" she said sitting the champagne bottle down. "Steph is looking for you," she said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"You celebrating?" he laughed pointing at the bottle of champagne.  
  
"Jericho gave it to me" she grinned.  
  
"Oh the King of Bling Bling" Paul said laughing.  
  
"No, he's the King of the World tonight" Tammy said taking a bite of her salad.  
  
"Crazy old Chris" Paul said before drinking his water. "So, umm, have you talked to Joanie lately?" Paul asked trying to stop his voice from trembling.  
  
"A few weeks ago, why?" she asked.  
  
"Just wondered how she was doing" he shrugged.  
  
"Paul, why don't you call her?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I can't bring myself to call her," he said tearing the paper from around the bottle of water in his hand.  
  
"She won't bite Paul" Tammy said trying to ease his level of uneasiness.  
  
"I know. I just really want to properly apologize to her," he said. "I still have some of her things in storage. I can't bring myself to look at them. I really screwed up with her," he said inhaling sharply.  
  
"If it's any consolation to you, she asks about you all the time" Tammy told him.  
  
"Ask if I'm being led around on a leash by the McMahon's?" he asked.  
  
"No, just if you were okay. That's it," she said noticing him cracking a smile.  
  
"Maybe I'll call her this weekend," Paul said getting up. "Thanks for letting me know she still thinks about me," he said walking out.  
  
"Joanie is going to kill me! I need liquid encouragement" Tammy groaned turning the bottle of champagne up and guzzling it.  
  
************************  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Tammy asked walking into Marie's office.  
  
"Girl, close the door!" she shouted halfway lifting her head off of the desk.  
  
"Okay" Tammy said pushing the door but it didn't close.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant!" she said as Jeff walked into the office.  
  
"No fucking way!" Jeff said closing the door. "By who?" he asked sitting in a chair as Tammy stood there staring at Marie.  
  
"I need to sit down for this huh?" Tammy said sitting in the chair next to Jeff.  
  
"If I'm pregnant, it's by the stripper JamaicanMeKrazy," she said rubbing her head.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes! I've been to the doctor for checkups for the past 3 months straight and I wasn't pregnant. He's the last person I was with in the past month," she said caressing her temples. "The scent of everything sets me off!" she said sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Well, you've got the baby you've always wanted" Tammy said getting up and hugging her.  
  
"Man! This is awesome" Jeff laughed. "Congratulations Marie. You have a food pimp in me, that is if you can keep it down" Jeff winked. I'll talk to you two later. I have a match with Hunter in about 10 minutes" Jeff said blowing a bubble.  
  
"I don't see how you do that!" Tammy said folding her arms.  
  
"What? Blow a bubble?" he said blowing a big bubble in her face as she stuck her finger in it and busted it. "Hey!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"No, smarty pants! Wrestle while chewing gum!" Tammy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, it calms my nerves. I've swallowed my gum only a few times. It keeps my mouth moist when I'm trying to catch my breath" he explained.  
  
"Oh okay" Tammy said shaking her head.  
  
"Stop talking about gum! I'm getting nauseated!" Marie complained lying her head on the desk.  
  
"Jeff and I will leave you alone. I'll check on you later," Tammy said pulling Jeff by the arm.  
  
"Hey Marie, did you know that Matt likes his big juicy steaks medium rare so that you can see the pink in the middle?" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Get out!" Marie gagged.  
  
"Jeff stop!" Tammy said pulling him out into the hall.  
  
"I'm thinking of getting a big juicy steak with brown gravy running down the sides" he shouted through the door as Tammy closed it.  
  
"That was so wrong!" Tammy said swatting him on the arm as they both heard Marie throwing up through the door.  
  
"Eew! I hope she made it to the trash can" Jeff said covering his mouth.  
  
*************************  
  
"What are you eating?" Jeff asked as Tammy leaned against the passenger door.  
  
"Nothing, a mint" she said hiding the plastic container in her hand.  
  
"Let me see! I smell Smarties!" Jeff insisted sticking out his right hand while driving with his left one.  
  
"Jeff, stop playing!" she moaned.  
  
"Give me one" he said holding his palm up to her face.  
  
"I should bite you" she laughed plopping a box of Smarties in his hand.  
  
"No way! You've been hiding Smarties from me?" he asked looking at her in shock.  
  
"Jeff watch the road!" she shouted as he popped a handful of Smarties into his mouth.  
  
"They're so good," he said chewing loudly.  
  
"Stop smacking" she said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"I'll smack you!" he said leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"You heading home in the morning?" Tammy asked looking at him.  
  
"Probably. You hanging out at SmackDown tomorrow?" he asked placing the box of Smarties in her lap and held her hand.  
  
"I don't think so. I was thinking of going to hang out with John but I'm tired," she said.  
  
"Yea? He'd enjoy that if you did" he grinned as her cellphone rang.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi Robert Marks, yes I remember what we discussed. I can be there Wednesday, 9 a.m. I look forward to it" Tammy said hanging up the cell phone.  
  
"Why is he calling you again?" Jeff asked curiously.  
  
"He wants to meet on Wednesday," she said.  
  
"I heard all of that!" Jeff fussed.  
  
"Jeff, don't yell at me!" she argued back.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just don't want you getting in over your head by taking a chance on your career. Matter of fact, I'm going with you!" he said staring ahead at the road.  
  
"Jeff, no! This is something that I." she started before he pushed a CD in and "Not Enough" by Our Lady Peace started drowning her voice out as he ignored her. She leaned forward and turned it down a little.  
  
"Why the fuck did you do that? I love that song," he asked in a pissed off tone.  
  
"You were ignoring me," she said obviously upset.  
  
"Look, we're family and we have to do what's right for our family. I want to come along with you to see if this is a good thing for you. We'll go to SmackDown and catch a flight out to Houston afterwards" he said caressing her palm with his thumb.  
  
"Okay. I trust your judgment so I'll agree to let you come," she said giving in.  
  
"You better had. I was about to put you out on side of the road" he laughed.  
  
"Please! You know better!" she taunted.  
  
"I do?" he asked pulling onto the side of the road. "Get out" he said seriously.  
  
"I don't think so," she said sitting upright as he got out of the car and came around to her side of the car. She locked the doors.  
  
"Open the door" he said staring at her.  
  
"No" she teased.  
  
"Fine" he said pulling out the extra set of keys and opening the door as she locked them again. "I give up!" he said pretending to back away from the car, only to run up and turn the key and snatch the door open. "Come on!" he shouted pulling her out of the car and throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"No! Jeff! Put me down" she shouted hitting him on his back.  
  
"Oh now you want to hit me?" he asked as he started spanking her on the behind.  
  
"Ouch! Jeff! I'm not a fucking kid!" she giggled as she hit him on his behind. He set her down softly on the grass.  
  
"Don't get smart with me anymore or you'll be punished" he warned as her cellphone started ringing from the car. She walked over to the car feeling for her purse in the dark car. Jeff walked up behind her as she found the phone and snatched it from her and answered it. "Tammy is preoccupied right now. Leave a message and she'll call you back" he said into the phone and hung it up. "No more phone calls tonight," he said turning the phone off and sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"Want me to drive?" she asked trying to close the door.  
  
"No, you can sit right here" he said rubbing his cock through his white jeans.  
  
"Jeff, we are on an empty road. If we were at a hotel somewhere maybe" she laughed as bright lights approached the car. A red light flashed. "Shit! Jeff, it's the cops!" she said as the policeman parked behind Jeff's car and walked around to them.  
  
"Hello, is there a problem?" he asked as Jeff got out of the car.  
  
"Oh no, I was driving but I got sleepy so he's going to drive" Tammy smiled pointing at Jeff.  
  
"Hey! Your Jeff Hardy! Oh shit! I just looked at you a few hours ago on TV at the station. We all watch Raw on Mondays. Shit! The guys won't believe this!" he said grabbing his pad and pen. "Can I have your autograph?" he asked as Jeff signed his name for a few of the policeman's co-workers. "Your girlfriend and you weren't out here doing it were you?" the officer teased.  
  
"Actually we were about to" Jeff laughed folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yea, people like pulling over and getting a quickie on this road for some reason. It must be something in the air around here that gets them horny" the officer laughed. "I suggest you guys get a room. No one to interrupt you" he said eyeing Tammy. "You're a Diva I don't recognize," he said looking at her legs in her knee length skirt.  
  
"No, I'm a writer for the show" she laughed.  
  
"Aww, what a shame" he said eyeing her chest. "You're a lucky man Hardy. Tell your brother and Lita that I'm a fan of theirs as well. Good luck in your career man" he said shaking their hands and walking to his car and getting in.  
  
"Let's go" Tammy said getting in the car and closing the door.  
  
"Your scary! He was nice," Jeff said as the police car pulled off and headed down the road. Jeff got in the car and locked the doors.  
  
"I need sleep Jeffy," she said sounding like a little girl.  
  
"Is this where you're the innocent schoolgirl and I'm the lecherous teacher who takes advantage of you in every way possible?" he asked rubbing between her thighs.  
  
"Hey! I'm really sleepy. I had champagne tonight" she laughed stopping his hand from moving any further.  
  
"I'm going to stop at the next decent motel to get some sleep and hopefully a little attention," he said looking at Tammy winking.  
  
"Don't count on it" she grinned lying on his shoulder and falling asleep.  
  
*********************  
  
SmackDown! - Colorado Springs, CO  
  
World Arena  
  
"Hey Mami, you lookin muy bonita tonight" Eddie Guerrero said whistling as he checked Tammy out from behind. "They make things bigger and better in Texas huh? We should know Mami" he laughed.  
  
"Hey Eddie" Tammy said walking over to hug him.  
  
"Say, is he bothering you?" Chuck Palumbo asked as he and Billy walked by.  
  
"Naw, he's just chatting with me" she smiled.  
  
"Hey Ese! Why you think that I'm messing with Mamacita here? We're just chit chatting" Eddie said laughing.  
  
"We know you Guerrero. You a big ass flirt" Billy teased.  
  
"Hey Ese, you two need to worry about your match with Angle and Benoit tonight instead of me and Mamacita here" Eddie jeered.  
  
"I'm sure you guys are ready for them," Tammy said trying to ease the mood.  
  
"We're always ready" Chuck laughed.  
  
"Well, good then that means you two will be prepared when you both start your single's run" Tammy said as Billy grabbed her into a tight hug.  
  
"Whoo! That's what I'm talking about" he shouted pumping his fist into the air.  
  
"Yo, what's up?" John asked walking up.  
  
"Getting our single's run" Chuck answered.  
  
"Yo, that's cool dawg" John said shaking their hands as Chuck and Billy walked off. "Yo shorty, I'm about to show my true talent by giving Brock a fight he'll never forget" John said putting his arm around Tammy.  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back here cheering for you. I know you will be a champion sometime in the near future. I'll be right by the monitor backstage" she said hugging him.  
  
"I'll be watching you kick Brock's ass Ese!" Eddie said smiling walking over to chat with Tajiri and Billy Kidman.  
  
"Cool, I'm going to go get dressed. I'll see you in a little while" John grinned as Nidia and Torrie walked by.  
  
"Hey Tammy and John" Torrie said in her chipper tone.  
  
"What's up sexy?" John said.  
  
"Nothing much. You guys want to hang with Billy and I tonight?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Oh girl, I may be in too much pain after my match with Brock. We'll have to see how I'm feeling" John said kissing Tammy on the cheek. "I'll see you in awhile," John said walking off.  
  
"Damn he has a great ass!" Nidia gushed.  
  
"Yea, he does" Torrie smiled.  
  
"It is pretty nice huh?" Tammy asked as she stared at his ass in his jeans as he walked down the hall with a swagger.  
  
"Hell yea girl and you tapping that!" Nidia said.  
  
"Hey Tammy! Can I talk to you?" Adam shouted holding his Edge jacket in his hand.  
  
"Umm, okay" Tammy said waving bye to Nidia and Torrie and walked over to him. "What's up?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Is it true that Marie is pregnant?" Adam asked.  
  
"Damn! News travels fast" she said. "It's true," Tammy said bobbing her head.  
  
"Damn! This is a trip. When Kathy told me today I was like "Dude! You are so way wrong!" he laughed.  
  
Tammy laughed. "Adam, you call Kathy dude?" she laughed.  
  
"Well, I slip up and do it every so often" he said.  
  
"You know Jay misses you" Tammy told him.  
  
"Yea, he can't function without me," he said giving that devilish grin of his.  
  
"I didn't say all of that!" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I'll call him to see if he wants to hang out next week," Adam said. "So, how are things between you and Dwayne?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't heard from him in weeks" she said sadly.  
  
"Well, maybe it's for the best. He's said plenty of times he wasn't the type to remarry. You need to have that family that Dwayne can't give you. You can have that with Matt or Jeff" Adam said.  
  
"So, you're pulling for Matt or Jeff huh?" Tammy asked folding her arms.  
  
"In a way, yea. They will eventually settle down and get married. When they do, it will be too late for you then" Adam said seriously.  
  
"Adam, I want to be with Dwayne but I refuse to wait around for him. Hopefully, I'll get over him and start anew" she said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Tammy, I'll tell you this as a friend. Dwayne will break your heart," he said pulling her in for a hug. "I don't tend to get in people's business but you are on a path of nothing but pain and heartache" he said looking into her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, Dwayne is a cool guy but he'll hurt you in the end" he said.  
  
"I hear you Adam. I know everything your saying has valid points but I want to move on but my heart keeps pulling me back to him. If it happens it'll happen, if not I'm cool with it too" she said sitting on one of the storage trunks.  
  
"Just be careful. I care about you okay?" Adam said kissing her on the forehead and walking away.  
  
"Tammy, what's up with Matt and Shane Helms?" Shane McMahon asked walking up to her a few minutes later.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Tammy said still out of it.  
  
"Matt requested a match with Helms but doesn't want him to know about him asking for it" Shane said leaning against the wall over her.  
  
"Maybe they had a childish fight on the road over who is the most extreme" she laughed covering up the truth.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense" Shane laughed. "Matt and Jeff tell you about their book we're getting published? The first ever tag team to have a book" Shane bragged.  
  
"Oh wow! That's so awesome. I'm sure it will be a great read for their fans" Tammy beamed.  
  
"Yes, I thought so too" Shane said staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"I was just wondering what it is about you that makes you the object of a lot of the guys affection," he said running his eyes over her body.  
  
"I don't think I'm the object of anyone's affection" she grinned.  
  
"You know Tammy, you really should open your eyes. Many guys around here would love to get you in bed. Only a few have and I must say that I'm jealous," Shane said leaning over her.  
  
She pushed her hand against his chest. "Shane! Don't, I'm not interested" she said nicely.  
  
"One day you will be and I'll revel in taking you to bed" Shane bragged.  
  
"You have that much confidence? Well, I guess we'll see" Tammy said tapping him on the side of his face with the palm of her hand.  
  
"Yes, we will see. I look forward to seeing your sexy lips kissing me slowly in every spot I tell you to" he smiled. "Ooh, sex between us will be so good" he said staring into her eyes causing her to all of a sudden feel hot around her ears.  
  
"Well, I hate to be rude but I have some things I need to do before I leave" Tammy said getting up and pulling her jacket down.  
  
"I'm counting the days Tammy. We will hook up and get this built up tension between us out of our systems" he said walking over and kissing her passionately. He pulled back enjoying the stunned look on her face. He caressed her ass and grinded against her as he kissed her again. "Take care Tammy," he said in a husky voice as he backed away and went into one of the locker rooms.  
  
"Shit! Was I just sexually harassed? This can't be happening," she said pulling her hair back over her shoulders. She headed towards Matt's locker room and knocked on the door. Matt opened the door looking at her weird.  
  
"Since when do you knock? Why are you red? You look flustered," he said stepping back to let her in.  
  
"Shane just told me about the match you requested tonight" she said leaning back against the wall.  
  
"Well, yea. I figure he won't come clean with me so I'll just beat the shit out of him since he's going to Raw next week" he laughed.  
  
"Matt, I'm glad you didn't attack him with a chair" she smiled shyly.  
  
"Hey, that was the old Matt who didn't think before he acted. I've grown up a lot since then" he said sitting on the oak coffee table.  
  
"Yes, you have and I'm proud of you" she smiled.  
  
"So, you support me on this ass whipping?" he stood and looked at her waiting for an answer as he put his shirt on.  
  
"Yes, he somewhat deserves it" she said pushing him back down onto the table as she walked behind him and started brushing his wet hair.  
  
"Damn right he does. You and John hanging out later?" Matt asked.  
  
"Probably. You want to hang with us?" she asked.  
  
"I might. I may ride with Mysterio again but he drives horribly" he said frowning.  
  
"You will be riding with John and I, we will see you back here after the show. I've heard about Rey's driving" she laughed.  
  
"Okay boss lady. Is John coming to Cameron?" he asked.  
  
"No, maybe next week. He's going to try to hook up with this girl he really likes back home, so I get to relax this week" she grinned. "I hope she gives him a chance. He's a sweet guy" she sighed.  
  
"Wanna go check out XXX?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure, why not" she said putting his hair into a ponytail. "You're all done," she said patting his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Angelface. By the way, where is Marie?" he asked.  
  
"Working from the hotel. She's having morning sickness all day" Tammy laughed.  
  
"She's pregnant?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Yes she is" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Damn! I guess the world really is coming to an end" he grinned.  
  
"Jeff made her throw up by mentioning how you like your steak medium rare and pink on the inside. She says she can't get that picture out of her head" Tammy said walking out the door behind Matt as they headed to the backstage area.  
  
"That's Jeff's crazy ass! Always fucking with people" Matt laughed. "I'll see you after I beat the hell out of the Hurri-bitch" Matt said walking up the stairs leading to the stage as Tammy grabbed a chair and sat in front of the monitor to watch.  
  
************************  
  
WWE Unforgiven - September 22, 2002  
  
"Hey Tammy" Trish said grabbing a cup off the table.  
  
"Hey girl. What are you up to later?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Probably going to hang out with Jay" she sighed.  
  
"Oh yea, you've got it bad" Tammy teased.  
  
"I know. Girl, we've talked about having kids" she laughed.  
  
"Hold up, trust me and get married first. Avoid the drama!" Tammy laughed shaking her head.  
  
"If Dwayne wasn't in the picture, who do you think you'd be with?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, I would have said Jeff a few months back but Matt has grown up a lot in the past few months. Either Jeff or Matt only if we were to get married though" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I think Jay and I will just do it. We won't have a big expensive wedding" Trish said.  
  
"I always wanted a big wedding because I felt like it would be my last one but now that I'm a mother before I was married a lot of my childhood fantasies have changed" Tammy said looking unhappy.  
  
"Well, I told you who I think your perfect match is. I see you, Matt, and Jeff living in the same house sharing the same bed" Trish teased.  
  
"Very funny Trish! You know I can make a last minute change where Molly won't drop the Women's title to you tonight" Tammy threatened.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Trish said pushing Tammy from in front of the sugar bowl.  
  
"Damn! That hurt" Tammy laughed. "Are we still practicing tomorrow?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, we can meet up at 10 in the morning. You really should become a wrestler," Trish said.  
  
"I may do it before I have more kids. Between us, I'm considering it. I miss practicing with Amy a lot. Since Jeff and I caught her with Shane she barely calls or come around much" Tammy said gloomily.  
  
"Yea, she seems not to want to be bothered when I call her sometimes too. She's changed" Trish said.  
  
"It's probably guilt" Tammy shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"She still screwing around with Shane and dating Matt? I've heard she was cheating on him but it wasn't with Shane. It was rumored to be some guy named Gregory she talks about all the time," Trish said quietly.  
  
"Umm Trish, Shane's first name is Gregory. Matt says they're still sneaking off together on weekends. He found out that she travels to house shows with Shane when Matt is off. I don't know and I don't care. That's their business. I've got an idea. Let's go out dancing, we'll drive on out for Raw and sleep late. Wake up about 1, eat and workout then head to the show" Tammy said getting a boost of energy.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. See you after the show" Trish waved.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey baby" a huge woman said rubbing on Marie's shoulder.  
  
"Bitch, you'd better back off" Marie said.  
  
"Girl, it's me" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"You in drag?" she laughed.  
  
"I'm playing a lesbian in the HLA storyline in a little while" he said adjusting his fake boobs.  
  
"Oh my God! You're an ugly woman! I guess Dena did the best she could considering what she had to work with" she said cracking up.  
  
"Really, I thought I looked a little like you in a dress" he teased.  
  
"Oh hell no! I look way better in a dress than you ever could" she bragged.  
  
"Hey, you'll be huge in a few months I hear" he laughed.  
  
"Yea, I'm knocked up," she said leaning against the table.  
  
"Hey, is the father going to be in the child's life?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"No, I was artificially inseminated" Marie lied looking at the floor.  
  
"Damn, you could have gotten me to hook you up with some sperm. Atleast you'd know who the father was" Rikishi said feeling sorry for her.  
  
"Yea, well it's too late to offer now" she chuckled.  
  
"So does Mama Sharon know yet?" he asked.  
  
"Hell no! She'll kill me!" Marie said touching her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rikishi asked in a worried tone.  
  
"I just get dizzy and nauseous throughout the day. My body reacts instantly to things," she said looking pale.  
  
"You know I could have insulted you really good from that comment but I'll be good. Let me walk you to your office to make sure your okay" he said walking her towards her office.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it. I just have to tell you, you really are an ugly woman!" she laughed as he opened her office door for her.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hello pretty lady" a deep voice mumbled over Tammy's shoulder as she got a bottle of water out of the cooler.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tammy said coming face to face with Victor Newman from "The Young and the Restless". "Oh my God! Eric Braedan! I heard you would be here tonight" Tammy grinned shaking his hand.  
  
"Yes, I've quite enjoyed the show thus far" he said as Marie walked in.  
  
"Victor Newman! Can you introduce me to Shemar Moore?" Marie said staring at him as if he was God.  
  
"Unfortunately he isn't on the show anymore but I hear he's a wrestling fan" Eric smiled reaching for a bottle of water.  
  
"Well, it's nice meeting you" Tammy said.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine" he grinned kissing both her and Marie's hand and walked out.  
  
"Wow! Victor Newman! I can't stand his ass, but he plays the part so well" Marie said with a broad smile walking down the hall to catch up with Eric as Rob walked into the catering hall.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Rob said hugging Tammy from behind.  
  
"Hey Mr. Pay Per View" Tammy laughed as he kissed her on the cheek. "How's your stomach" she asked turning and rubbing his stomach.  
  
"A little sore. The sledgehammer didn't hurt too badly. Flair knows how to swing it" Rob laughed. "I think I'm more sore from the 5 Star Splash" he said rubbing his ribs.  
  
"You'd better get checked out" Tammy told him.  
  
"No, the doc said I was fine. So, you and Cena huh?" he asked casually.  
  
"Are just dating" Tammy answered.  
  
"Oh, cool" Rob said following her as she walked outside into the parking lot as Jay and Billy Gunn were coming into the building from hanging outside after their matches.  
  
"So, what have you been doing?" Tammy asked unlocking the car door and getting her laptop out the backseat.  
  
"Well, just been living life. I kept my distance from you awhile because I figured if you didn't speak to me that meant you didn't want to be bothered" he said leaning against the car.  
  
"Rob, I didn't realize I was ignoring you. I apologize if I came off like that. I've had a lot on my mind" she said touching his arm. "I'm sorry," she said giving him a hug.  
  
"So, we are cool again?" he grinned.  
  
"We never stopped being cool" she said smiling.  
  
"Well that's great. So, you and Dwayne going to get it together or what?" Rob asked surprising her.  
  
"No, I don't think so" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Hmm, it's all over that you two were always eyeing one another and since you broke up with me so quickly I just figured it was to be with him until I saw you with Cena" Rob said looking her in the eye.  
  
"No, I didn't leave you for Dwayne. John happened to ask me out that Monday after we broke up" she shrugged.  
  
"Basically the same day" Rob said.  
  
"Well, technically we broke up on Sunday" she said blushing remembering their lovefest as she closed the door and locked it.  
  
"If you just wanted sex we could have stayed together" he chuckled.  
  
"I guess in a way we could have," she said.  
  
"We should get together sometimes, for old times sake," Rob said caressing her on her right thigh.  
  
"I'll definitely keep you in mind Rob" she said kissing him on the cheek and walked back into the arena leaving him leaning against her car with a smile on his face.  
  
*************************  
  
"Jeff, did you enjoy doing the movie viewing scene with me and Goldy" Booker T said laughing hard.  
  
"Oh man, that shit was funny. Bubba and Big Show still laughing" Jeff answered pulling his shirt over his head as Tammy walked into the room.  
  
"It was off the hook dawg!" Booker laughed.  
  
"Yes it was" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Hey Tammy, come on in here wit yo fine self" Booker said looking at Tammy smiling. "Is that a catsuit type outfit?" he said pulling on the material on her upper thigh.  
  
"No" she laughed. " This is just a regular black outfit I purchased today," she said.  
  
"Well girl you certainly wearing that outfit!" he said touching the two straps that went behind her neck. "These two straps is the only thing holding this top part over your chest?" Booker asked intrigued by the outfit.  
  
"Yes, if it's untied my top will fall down" she said grabbing the strap making sure he didn't untie them.  
  
"Oh shit! That's sexy as hell ain't it Jeff" Booker asked eyeing Jeff.  
  
"Yea, sexy" Jeff said obviously annoyed.  
  
"Booker, can I talk to Jeff alone?" Tammy asked politely.  
  
"Yea sure" Booker said walking out closing the door.  
  
"Jeff are you okay?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea" he said flinching as she touched his back.  
  
"Let me see" she demanded.  
  
"I'm cool damn!" he said walking around her as she grabbed the back of his shirt and saw red bruises across his back.  
  
"Shit! Jeff, why are you hiding your pain from everyone" Tammy asked.  
  
"Because that's what I do best!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"Okay. What's going on?" she asked blocking him from leaving the room.  
  
"I'm just feeling trapped. I never have enough time in the day to do the things that I want to do. I need a break!" he said.  
  
"From wrestling?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm starting to lose the passion I had for the business and that's how I know I need to rest before I quit altogether" he said looking her in the eyes.  
  
"How long have you been feeling this way?" Tammy asked.  
  
"A few months" he said looking away from her and staring at the wall.  
  
"Hey Jeff, you got any plans for." Jay started before realizing they were in a deep conversation. "Hey, I can come back later" Jay said as he started to close the door.  
  
"Naw man, it's cool," Jeff said walking away from Tammy.  
  
"Jeff? Are you going to quit?" she asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know. I just need time to think. I'll be in the parking garage sitting on my car chillin if anyone is looking for me," he said turning and leaving out.  
  
"Damn, is he like seriously considering quitting?" Jay asked standing there in shock.  
  
"I think so. I don't know why he's doing this. He wanted to retire at the age of 30. He still has a few years left. I'm totally stunned" Tammy sighed.  
  
"I'm totally baffled myself. I mean I thought Jeff would be the next HBK" Jay said hugging her. "I'll talk to you later. I have something to do" he smiled and kissed Tammy on the cheek and closed the door.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hey Jeff!" Shawn Michaels shouted as he approached Jeff's car.  
  
"Hey Shawn, how's it going?" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Aww, it's going" Shawn said sitting on the hood of the car next to him. "It's nice out here tonight," he said looking up at the stars.  
  
"Yea, it relaxes me," Jeff said sitting up.  
  
"Hey, I don't want you to get mad but I heard that you're contemplating on whether or not to quit the wrestling business. I just think you shouldn't do it" Shawn said looking at him.  
  
"Man, Tammy came to you?" Jeff asked angrily jumping off the car.  
  
"No, Jay did. He thinks I could give you some guidance. If you need spiritual guidance, I can do that too. When my career ended a few years back, I wanted to die. I ate, drank, slept and breathed this business. When I look at you kid, I see me, the new and improved HBK. You have that drive I had. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to quit! Millions of times I wanted to call it quits because my body was bruised and sore. I felt as if I wouldn't make it to the next day sometimes because of the pain in my back. You're young, so you have the opportunity to have a young WWE title reign. Don't give up before your time" Shawn told him.  
  
"I just have so much going on. I'm working on my music CD. I have a son I rarely get to see. I missed him saying, "Daddy" for the first time. I missed his first steps. I have a new girlfriend who keeps me on my toes all the time. Then there's Tammy who's like my best friend but I sometimes forget we're not together anymore because we're so close. If Elizabeth and I get serious enough to marry, will she accept Tammy as my friend for life? I just feel. " Jeff said running his fingers through his hair looking for the right word.  
  
"Extended? Pulled in all directions? That's part of a wrestler's life, man. We all have the dreams of doing something else but for those of us who get to do it, over 50% end up right back on the road traveling to another arena for the next show leaving their families behind for days sometimes weeks on end" Shawn laughed.  
  
"You have a wife and son now. How do you maintain?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, I work 1 day out of the week, 2 house shows a month. I work 3 days a week during the week leading up to a pay per view by doing Raw and 1 house show. You have to work 3-5 days a week before getting that WWE Heavyweight title belt. You have to put in the time to handle Championship road travel. You look worn out just from hearing me say it" Shawn laughed. "You asked and I'm telling you. Now, how bad do you want it?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Real bad" Jeff said nodding his head.  
  
"That's my boy! I swear watching you in the ring I sometimes have to remind myself that it's not an old clip of me. You're just that damn good! Don't tell Hunter I said that" Shawn laughed patting Jeff on the back.  
  
"He won't hear it from me" Jeff grinned widely as Jay walked over to the car.  
  
"You guys still talking?" Jay asked.  
  
"Naw we're through here" Shawn said sliding off the hood of the car.  
  
"Hey Shawn? Thanks man, I needed this talk," Jeff said shaking his hand.  
  
"No problem. I'm pulling for you Hardy" Shawn said backing up and finally turning to head back inside the arena.  
  
"Thanks Jay" Jeff laughed shaking his hand.  
  
"Dude, no problem. I knew you were in denial about something because of your attitude lately. I watched you and figured you were starting to burn out" Jay said.  
  
"And you looked out for me. Thanks for caring. You've always been a big sucker for happy endings" Jeff told him.  
  
"Well, we have to look out for each other now that Adam and Matt are on SmackDown. I'm the big bro now, because I not be no sucka!" he laughed as Jeff busted out laughing at his Booker T impression.  
  
"Man! That's horrible!" Jeff snickered.  
  
"Hey, Booker said it was pretty good. Come on, let me buy you a soda" Jay said as they walked back to the arena.  
  
************************* Thursday  
  
"Hey Jeff" Tammy said walking into the music studio. He kept pushing on the keyboard unaware she was standing there. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Shit Tam! You scared the fuck out of me," he said pushing the headset off and covering his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry! You weren't answering!" she said getting annoyed that he'd cursed at her.  
  
"I'm sorry baby," he said rubbing her hip. "I'm just frustrated with a verse I'm trying to write," he said turning back to the keyboard.  
  
"What are you working on Rainbow?" she asked sitting in the chair next to him.  
  
"The song that I wrote about Cameron. I'm trying to put it to music" he said playing different beats.  
  
"This song reminds me of a song Matt used to sing all the time. Of course it was a Pearl Jam song" she laughed.  
  
"Which one?" Jeff asked grinning.  
  
"Angel. You get it? I was his Angelface," she said smiling.  
  
"Yea, I definitely got it Fallen Angel" he teased pulling her ponytail.  
  
"So, how's it going with the new girl you're dating. I like her" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Yea? Elizabeth is cool all the way" he grinned.  
  
"Good for you. Liz compliments you" Tammy said looking at the tattoo on his arm. "How many more of these are you going to get?" she said eyeing his dragon tattoo.  
  
"Maybe one more" he said looking at his arms and leg.  
  
"You keep it up and I won't know what you look like" she said pulling his hair. "You keep cutting your hair too. Do you realize your hair is now a teal color?" she asked running her hand over his head.  
  
"The blue is fading" he grinned as he played a mellow tune.  
  
"I like that sound but I'd like it better with the guitar version you played when you sang it to me last year" she suggested.  
  
"Hmm, you got a point. I've got an idea," he said reaching for his guitar.  
  
"I still say Texas should be in this song!" she teased.  
  
"Yes, so you keep telling me!" he uttered under his breath.  
  
"Like the song says I guess your babbling now" she laughed.  
  
"Oh! Heart punches new meaning!" he sang holding his chest falling over into her lap.  
  
"Your sick Hardy!" she said play punching him in the ribs.  
  
"Okay. Let's get this beat together," he said grabbing the guitar.  
  
************************  
  
"Yes, I'd like to book one of your dancers for a private party in a few weeks" Marie said to the lady behind the desk.  
  
"Okay, who are you looking to do the party?" the short brunette asked typing into the computer.  
  
"JamaicanMeKrazy" Marie said nervously.  
  
"Oh! Well, he's been booked up for the next three months. There's no way he can do it in a few weeks" the lady said sadly.  
  
"Damn! Do you now where I could possibly see him perform in one of those shows?" Marie asked.  
  
"Actually, he'll be in Canada, Europe, Hawaii and he'll be in Cancun the last 3 weeks on his schedule" she answered.  
  
"Okay. Well, does he have a cellphone or business card to reach him?" Marie asked.  
  
"Well, I know he has a website online. Here" she said scribbling down the web address. "He usually checks it every few days," she said handing her the paper.  
  
"Thanks" Marie said heading out of the building.  
  
*************************  
  
Raw  
  
"Happy Birthday" Tammy said handing Matt a silver and royal blue box as he leaned back on the couch in a dressing room.  
  
"Oh you didn't have to do this" he grinned opening the box to see 3 DVD movies, 2 video games for his Playstation 2, and a shirt from his favorite clothing store.  
  
"Damn! You hooked me up! I'm glad I came to Raw!" he said hugging her.  
  
"Yea, you've been a good boy. I told Jeff to be sure you came tonight" she grinned.  
  
"That I've definitely been" he smiled shaking his head and sitting the box next to him on the couch. "So, how have you been doing? Dwayne wise" he asked softly.  
  
"Better than I ever expected. I'm dealing with it day by day. It's even better that he's been gone these past few weeks. I don't have to look at him," she said honestly.  
  
"Yea, I noticed your attitude change. I hope the two of you work out. You deserve to be happy. I mean that" Matt said holding her hand.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when we could be close like this and be sincere" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I know. I thought I'd never stop hating you" he laughed.  
  
"Hate? You still wanted to have sex with me Matt!" she said playfully punching him in the arm.  
  
"True. I hated you everytime I saw you but once I was alone I ached to be with you" he said looking her in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't work out," she said caressing his face.  
  
"So am I, we still have Callum though. We'll always be connected through him," he said grinning. "You got the boys birthday gifts yet?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, a few things. They're still young so they don't need a lot of stuff. They have so many toys already!" she said thinking of the numerous times that she had to pick up toys when she got home.  
  
"Yea, I know what you mean. Jeff and I bought them a trampoline," Matt said eyeing Tammy out the corner of his eye.  
  
"No way! No wrestling stunts!" she fussed.  
  
"Just kidding!" he said cracking up. "Jeff said you'd freak out!" he pointed at her laughing.  
  
"You two are such jerks at times" she laughed. "Give me your gifts back!" she said reaching for the box as he snatched it and ran to the locker room door.  
  
"Mine! I will defend these gifts with my entire being" he laughed.  
  
"Yea yea, whatever" she said sitting back on the couch. "Besides, I can always sneak them back. I know where you live" she grinned at him.  
  
"Yes you do huh? But you can't get in unless you have a key" he teased.  
  
"Give me a key to your house! You and Jeff both have keys to mine!" she fussed.  
  
"You're right. I'll give you one when I get home" he promised.  
  
"Yea, so I can burst in on you and Amy sometimes like you do me" she laughed.  
  
"Hey, that was days ago and I'll ring the doorbell next time. I was really embarrassed at first but lust took over," he said winking at her. "Plus, Amy and I rarely have sex" Matt said.  
  
"She still screwing around with Shane? When we were together we did it almost everyday" Tammy said in shock.  
  
"Yep! And I'm doing my dirt too. I need sex, you know how I am after being without it for a week" he admitted.  
  
"You two need to get it together, and yes you become an animal. Of course, the sex was always great. She should be happy when you two do get together," Tammy said.  
  
"I tried but it's like she got me back and then went back to the phase she was in when she started seeing Chris. I wonder if she'll ever be faithful," he said frustrated. "Sex between you and I was great everytime because we're both highly sexual. I'm spoiled because of you" he pouted.  
  
"Isn't love fucked up?" Tammy asked looking up at the ceiling as Matt sat next to her and stared at the ceiling as well. They were quiet a few minutes thinking about their love problems before Matt grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"We still have each other, Tammy and Matt Version 1" he grinned making his V.1 sign at her. "This love thing is stressing! I'm too old for this shit!" he laughed.  
  
"Me too" she smiled leaning over and placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
*************************  
  
Raw September 30th Houston Tx. Compaq Center  
  
"So, you're saying you don't want to meet me in my hotel room tonight?" Shane McMahon asked for the third time.  
  
"No Shane, I'm not interested in that type of relationship with you" Tammy said starting to get pissed off.  
  
"Hmm, we'll just see about that," Shane said standing and dialing on his cellphone. "Hey Dad. Where are you? Oh that's great. I'll see you soon" Shane smiled hanging up the phone.  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared that Vince is on his way?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"You should be" Shane grinned walking out the dressing room.  
  
"Ooh he irks me!" Tammy shouted as Jeff and Trish walked into the dressing room.  
  
"What's up with you?" Trish asked.  
  
"Shane propositioned me again. I have a funny feeling about tonight and what he'll do when Vince gets here" Tammy said nervously.  
  
"Calm down, you've done nothing wrong" Jeff said trying to calm her.  
  
"You don't know how evil Shane looked. He is really pissed at me," Tammy said sitting on the leather chair.  
  
"Shane is a piece of shit," Trish said as Vince McMahon walked into the room.  
  
"Well Tammy, I'm glad to see you're here. There's been a slight change in the program tonight. It seems that Jazz is out sick tonight. Victoria needs an opponent tonight" Vince said placing his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Oh okay, well Trish are you up to fighting tonight?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, definitely" Trish answered.  
  
"Oh no, you see I don't think you understand. You're going to be wrestling Victoria tonight. Trish you have the night off and can leave at anytime" Vince said as Trish and Tammy's mouths fell open in shock.  
  
"Vince, Tammy isn't ready or prepared to wrestle tonight," Jeff said angrily.  
  
"Well, she has exactly one hour to get it together. Don't worry Tammy, after seeing you wrestle I think you'll have no problem fighting tonight" Vince said.  
  
"Vince, I refuse to wrestle tonight," Tammy said standing and walking towards Vince. "Why are you trying to make me wrestle?" she asked.  
  
"A lot of the writers have wrestled, Steph, Shane, Paul Heyman, Pat, Gerald, and Terry Taylor. You're the only one who hasn't been on TV yet" Vince explained.  
  
"Why wasn't I told ahead of time" she asked.  
  
"You're being told now," Vince said adjusting his jacket. "By the way, you're to lose to Victoria. The match was to be 7 minutes, let's make it 10" Vince said smugly strutting out of the room and closing the door.  
  
"Shit! This is fucked up. Molly is here too," Trish said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Jeff walked over to Tammy and grabbed her hands. "You can do this. You've been wrestling for years. I have faith in you and since Matt isn't here to flip out on your moves or techniques, go on and hit the Swanton while you're out there" he said causing Tammy to grin.  
  
"Okay, Vince and Shane wants to be assholes then I'll show them that I can do this and do it with my head held high" Tammy said seriously. "Jeff take off your pants" she said unbuckling his white belt.  
  
"Whoa! Shouldn't you two have sex later? This is sort of a big thing happening here," Trish said covering her eyes.  
  
"Trish! I need his pants and belt to wrestle in" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Umm, no. You need something a little loose fitting, not dragging around your feet. Something stretchy would be good," he said eyeing her brown and beige peasant shirt and brown pants. "That won't work," he said digging in his bag.  
  
"Wait! What about the outfit you bought to wrestle in during practice?" Trish asked.  
  
"The shiny pink one?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea. It's hot. I was thinking of getting one just like it and getting a hat made to match" Trish said.  
  
"I have it in my bag" Tammy said walking over to the corner where her bag was sitting. "I have it and the purple one too," Tammy said holding the pieces up.  
  
"Okay, but do you really want to wrestle in a shiny bra type top?" Jeff asked picking up the purple top. "I like the v-cut shiny pink top" Jeff said handing it to her.  
  
"I'm going to hit the showers you guys," Tammy said heading to the shower with her wrestling attire. 15 minutes later she came out looking worried.  
  
"Boots?" Trish said handing her a pair of her black wrestling boots.  
  
"Whoo! Thank God!" Tammy said slipping into the boots and lacing them up. Jeff walked in as she was bending over to tie the boots.  
  
"Whoa! Those are some tight pants!" Jeff said pulling them realizing they were stretchy. "Well they look tight," he said eyeing her approvingly. "Tammy I have to tell you, I'm a little excited about you wrestling. I'm looking forward to it. Just remember to focus," he said as Vince walked in.  
  
"Well, you certainly got dressed quickly" Vince said smiling.  
  
"I didn't have a choice" Tammy murmured.  
  
"Is it okay if I go out to ringside with her?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Actually, that's why I'm here. Stevie Richard's will accompany Victoria to the ring and Trish will accompany you to the ring. They will attack you both after the match and I was going to let Bubba come down to help but I guess it can be Jeff here. I want to see some high flying moves!" Vince said excitedly. "Well, you guys make me proud" Vince said opening the door for Trish and Tammy.  
  
"Good luck" Jeff said kissing her on the lips.  
  
"I'm so nervous," she said trembling.  
  
"It's the adrenaline rush coming. That's why I chew gum. I'll be with you in spirit" he smiled rubbing her arm.  
  
"It's time," Vince said.  
  
"Love you," said Jeff.  
  
"Love you too" Tammy said hugging him and following Trish to the backstage area.  
  
"Well, don't you look nice" Shane said leaning against the monitor as Victoria's music hit and she went up the stairs followed by Steven Richards. "Guess you underestimated the pull I have in this company" Shane grinned. "You agree to meet me later and Trish goes out to wrestle" he said nodding at Trish as her music hit.  
  
"Fuck you Shane! Let's go Trish" Tammy said pulling her up the stairs to head to the ring.  
  
**************************  
  
"And the challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Trish Stratus, hailing from right here in Houston Texas, Tammy Littrell!" Lillian Garcia shouted as the fans gave Tammy a warm welcome as her and Trish walked down the ramp to the ring.  
  
"Well King, this is going to be interesting" JR said in shock as Tammy's name was announced as she climbed into the ring with Trish.  
  
"Hey JR! It's your goddaughter!" King shrieked.  
  
"I noticed that and it appears that she's wrestling tonight. Thanks for the heads up Vince!" JR said into the camera.  
  
"Ooh Trish is looking ravishing in red, but Tammy is definitely pretty in pink! Is it nippy in here JR?" King asked noticing Tammy and Trish's hard nipples through their tops.  
  
"Oh God, get a grip King!" JR said as the bell rang and Tammy and Victoria locked up in the middle of the ring as Trish jumped onto the outside to watch the match.  
  
Tammy got Victoria in an armbar and then whipped her off the ropes and clotheslined her. Victoria got up and grabbed Tammy and threw her to the outside of the ring as Trish got up on the mat complaining to the referee. Steven Richard's slammed Tammy into the steel ringpost and rolled her back into the ring. Victoria grabbed Tammy and powerslammed her and tried to get the victory. Tammy kicked out at two.  
  
"Wow! That Richard's will hit a woman" King said.  
  
"Yea I saw that bastard!" JR said pissed.  
  
"JR! Calm down!" Jerry laughed. "I really like those little pants all of the girls are wearing. You think they'd let me in them?" King giggled.  
  
Tammy got up and they both exchanged blows in the ring. Tammy kicked Victoria in the stomach and hit The Twist of Fate and went for the pin as Richard's pulled her foot and dragged her off of Victoria. Trish ran around to the side of the ring yelling at him as Tammy ran against the ropes and hit a somersault plancha over the ropes and nailed Richard's on the outside.  
  
"Uh oh JR! There goes the Hardy coming out of her. Did they train her JR?" King laughed.  
  
"No, she was trained by the Undertaker right here in Houston, Texas where they both grew up" JR said.  
  
"Well, she has Hardy written all over. I saw her with Jeff earlier. You think they're messing around again?" King asked.  
  
"I doubt it King. They're just friends now" JR insisted.  
  
"Yea, I bet if we turned the lights off right now, she'd be glowing in the dark just like Jeff" King cackled.  
  
"Oh watch the match would you" JR shouted.  
  
Tammy rolled back into the ring as Victoria kicked her in the stomach and whipped her off the ropes as Victoria missed a kick and got taken down into an STF. Richard's got the refs attention as Trish tried to get the ref to see Victoria tapping out. Tammy stood up and shouted at the ref to pay attention to the match as Victoria attacked her from behind. As Tammy got up she grabbed the ref for support as Victoria went up top and Trish took Victoria down with a head-scissors and crawled out of the ring as Tammy flirted with the ref.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Flash the puppies!" Lawler shouted as the ref turned to see Victoria on the mat. Tammy went for the pin and got a 2 count.  
  
Victoria whipped Tammy against the ropes and planted her with a clothesline. She grabbed Tammy by the hair and put her in the sleeper hold. Tammy finally stood up and sat down causing Victoria to hit her chin on the top of her head. Victoria rolled into the corner holding her mouth.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about! Whip her ass!" JR shouted. "Victoria is as goofy as a pet coon!" JR said.  
  
"JR, I'm enjoying this. I think deep down all women secretly hate each other," King said looking at Trish standing right in front of the announcer's table. "Hey Trish, want to sit down? We don't have an extra chair but my lap is free" he said as Trish grinned at him saying she was okay where she was.  
  
Tammy grabbed Victoria by the hair and hit her with a swinging neckbreaker. Tammy went for the pin and got a 2 ½ count. She threw Victoria into the ropes and slammed her into the mat with a powerslam. Tammy pulled her up and whipped her off the ropes and hit a martial arts kick across her chest and face. She went for the pin and Victoria kicked out.  
  
"Okay JR, that's an RVD move" Jerry said looking at JR.  
  
"They're just friends King" JR said shaking his head.  
  
"You're in denial aren't you JR?" King asked seriously.  
  
"No, I'm not! She is just friends with the Hardy's and RVD" JR said turning away from Jerry.  
  
"What about Y2J or The Rock?" King asked  
  
"I refuse to answer that" JR huffed.  
  
"Hey, I was just asking!" King said laughing.  
  
Tammy picked Victoria up but Victoria countered with a back suplex and went for the pin but Tammy kicked out at 2.  
  
"Come on Tammy!" Trish shouted hitting the mat.  
  
Victoria whipped Tammy into the ropes and hit her with a DDT and went for the pin. Tammy kicked out at 2 1/2. Victoria got frustrated and elevated Tammy over the top rope to the outside where Steven Richard's attacked Tammy with a clothesline and kicks as she tried to get up. Trish ran around the ring after him. He ran into the ring and the ref fussed at him to get out of the ring as Tammy crawled back into the ring. Victoria kicked her in the head a few times and whipped her into the corner but Tammy climbed the ropes like a cat and landed a Whisper in the Wind on Victoria. The crowd went wild and stood up going. "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" Tammy covered her for the pin but the ref was too busy getting Richard's out of the ring. The ref turned and saw the pin and rushed down on his knees and got a 2 count. Tammy got up and whipped Victoria into the ropes and hit her with a sidewalk slam and then climbed the ropes and hit Victoria with the Swanton Bomb.  
  
"Does she seem a little extreme JR?" King asked laughing.  
  
"Oh go to hell!" JR snapped.  
  
"JR! Watch your language" Jerry shrieked.  
  
"I'm upset that Richard's is interfering in this women's match" JR said.  
  
"She just hit a Hardy move" King pointed out as Tammy went for the pin only to have Richard's grab the refs foot before he could count to three.  
  
The ref got up and argued with Richard's. Tammy slapped Richard's as the referee turned his attention back to Victoria. Richard's got up on the apron and grabbed Tammy's head and snapped her neck and chest across the ropes. Victoria was right behind her and grabbed her by the pants and got a quick rollup pin for the victory. Richard's got in the ring and celebrated with Victoria.  
  
"Oh this is just a travesty! They cheated to win!" JR fussed.  
  
"It's only cheating if you get caught JR!" King chuckled.  
  
"So you keep telling me" JR said. "Oh what the hell!" JR shouted as Richard's clotheslined Tammy as she stood up.  
  
Richard's dropped an elbow on Tammy's back as she rolled over. Trish ran in and tried to kick him between the legs but he caught her foot and hit her with a sidewalk slam. Victoria got up and started kicking Tammy and Trish and soon Stevie joined in after tossing the ref over the ropes.  
  
"Oh come on! This is bull! Get him out of there! These are women!" JR yelled taking off his hat as Jerry looked on.  
  
"JR this is totally unnecessary!" King said as Victoria picked Tammy up for Steven to hit her with the Steviekick.  
  
The Compaq Center erupted into cheers as Jeff ran down and slid into the ring. He punched Steven and whipped him into the ropes and drop-kicked him over the top rope onto the outside. Just as he was about to hit the somersault plancha over the rope Victoria hit him in the back. He turned and stared at her. She threatened to kick his ass as Tammy and Trish both stood up. Steven climbed into the ring and Jeff kicked him and hit him with The Twist of Fate. He pointed to Victoria who backed up into Trish who grabbed her and hit her with the Stratisfaction. Victoria and Steven lay in the ring as Jeff and Tammy smiled and pointed at each other and went to opposite corners and climbed up top. Everyone in the Compaq Center stood with anticipation as Trish pulled Victoria to Tammy's corner and Steven to Jeff's. Trish pumped her fist in the air and snatched it down as both Tammy and Jeff came off the top ropes landing Swanton Bomb's on both Victoria and Steven. The arena filled with cheers.  
  
"Well JR, just friends huh?" King teased as all three rolled out of the ring hugging. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this but, "Right now I wish I was Jeff Hardy" he shouted as Jeff put his arms around Trish and Tammy as Jeff's music hit. Jeff kissed Tammy on the lips congratulating her on a well-fought match. "Turn the lights off somebody! I bet she's glowing!" King giggled.  
  
"Well, maybe I was wrong" JR said sounding disappointed. "As far as I know she's single," JR added.  
  
"Well, so am I. Can you fix me up with her?" King asked as Tammy, Jeff, and Trish headed up the ramp.  
  
"I don't think so. You're too old King" JR told him.  
  
"You're only as old as you feel. I feel about 28 or 29 tonight. That's her age isn't it?" King asked.  
  
"Yes. Will you stop drooling!" JR fussed as Jerry picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth.  
  
"I can't help myself! I think I'm in love with Tammy JR" Jerry smiled waving towards the ramp.  
  
"Oh boy! Get a grip!" JR said as the cameraman motioned that they had gone to commercial. "Stay away from her King!" JR laughed.  
  
"Okay! Okay I will!" King promised.  
  
*********************  
  
"Damn! That was fun!" Trish giggled as they came down the backstage stairs.  
  
"Yea, it was actually fun" Tammy laughed as Shane walked over to them.  
  
"Very impressive. Let's see how you do tomorrow on SmackDown" Shane said rubbing his hands together.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I mean she'll wrestle on SmackDown tomorrow night," Shane said.  
  
"I'm off tomorrow night," Tammy said.  
  
"No, you were off! See you tomorrow night hot pants" Shane said eyeing her.  
  
"Son of a." Jeff said before Trish pulled him back.  
  
"Let it go" Trish said.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say that I'll be heading out for SmackDown in Lafayette tonight with you" Jeff said heading to the dressing room.  
  
"How in the hell can I keep this up?" Tammy asked.  
  
"It's not easy," Trish said walking her to the dressing room door.  
  
"Thanks for being supportive Trish. I appreciate it" Tammy said hugging her.  
  
"I'll be watching tomorrow" Trish grinned.  
  
"Thanks" Tammy said walking into the dressing room as Jeff was talking on his cellphone.  
  
"Matt, calm down! I figured you were watching tonight. She's fine except for one thing, Shane is forcing her to wrestle tomorrow so, I'm coming down with her" Jeff said noticing Tammy standing there. "Bro, I have to go" Jeff said hanging up the phone. "You feeling okay?" he asked.  
  
"Now I know how you feel!" she said holding her side.  
  
"Matt is going ballistic! He wants us in Lafayette tonight. You need to get showered and get your bags so we can load up" Jeff said grabbing his bag and leaving.  
  
Tammy walked over to her travel bag and pulled her cellphone out and dialed a number. "Hey Matt? I just wanted you to know I'm okay," Tammy said grabbing her shower gel and a few towels.  
  
"Are you losing it? You cannot, I repeat, cannot compete tomorrow night," Matt yelled at her causing her to remove the phone from her ear.  
  
"Matt, I have to. If I don't I believe Shane will have Vince to fire me. I turned Shane down and now he's playing hardball" Tammy said heading towards the showers.  
  
"Shit! This is getting out of hand. It's sexual harassment! You guys come on to Lafayette tonight. I'm totally losing my mind here. John was freakin the hell out on me. He didn't know you could wrestle. So there I am trying to watch the match and explain everything to his ass" Matt said laughing. "So, would you have glowed in the dark?" Matt asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked sounding confused.  
  
"Jerry and JR argued about whether or not you were involved with me, Jeff, or Rob. Jerry made a comment after your Whisper in the Wind that if they turned the lights out in the arena you'd glow in the dark from Jeff's bodypaint meaning you two are messing around" Matt explained.  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious? The fans think I'm a Hardy girl?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Yep, Amy is mine and you appear to be Jeff's. Then after good old JR denied it to the heavens, a few minutes later it's Jeff to the rescue" he laughed. "What was with that kiss on TV?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know! I guess it was in the heat of the moment," she admitted.  
  
"You like the adrenaline rush don't you?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's more fun than I thought," she said getting undressed and turning the shower on and fixing the water to a comfortable temperature. "I'll see you in a few hours. I need to go shower," she said walking over to a chair.  
  
"Okay. Hey, I'm proud of you" Matt whispered.  
  
"Thanks Matty. I'll see you soon" she said and hung up the phone. She set it in the chair and headed to the shower.  
  
*********************  
  
"Yo, I'm not feelin this bullshit at all" John said as Tammy pulled on her shiny silver pants and black shirt with shiny silver trimming around the neckline. "Yo, that's extremely too much cleavage showing!" John shrieked pulling the top up.  
  
"John! You're driving me crazy!" she laughed swatting his hands away.  
  
"You don't know who your fighting" Jeff said sitting Indian style on the floor.  
  
"I know. I have an idea but I'm sure it won't be a easy match, so that knocks out Stacy, Torrie, and Dawn Marie" Tammy sighed.  
  
"Hey! I just bumped into Molly. She said she was told to be here for a possible match tonight," said Matt as he closed the door.  
  
"Tammy! I'm so sorry about what Shane is doing to you!" Steph said rushing into the room and pulling Tammy into a hug.  
  
"It's okay. I know you're not involved with Shane and his ego. I'm just going with the flow" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Well, good luck tonight. I'll talk to Dad about Shane's power trip" Steph promised.  
  
"Thanks Steph. I appreciate it" Tammy said as Steph left.  
  
"That was nice of her," John said.  
  
"Please! You believed that?" Tammy said pulling on her black boots.  
  
"She seemed sincere," John said looking at Matt.  
  
"The McMahon's lie all the time. This is nothing new for them to smile in your face and stab you in the back" Jeff said fiddling with his necklace.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Molly" Tammy said heading out the door and down the hall to the women's locker room. She heard whispering coming from one of the locker rooms. It sounded like Steph and Shane.  
  
"I want you to get her to destroy Tammy! That bitch attacked me over 2 years ago. I never forget when someone crosses me!" Steph shouted.  
  
"Hey Steph, I happen to like her. Plus you were screwing her boyfriend at the time. I just want her to learn the way of the business. She can either work with me or against me" Shane said sounding cocky.  
  
"Ooh I can't stand the bitch! She gets all the guys around here to think she's so innocent when she's nothing but a. a slut!" Steph shrieked.  
  
"Steph hon, you're not innocent yourself. Need I remind you of your little ego period? You went after Jeff because he was with Tammy. You hated seeing them all lovey dovey, so you broke them up" Shane reminded her.  
  
"Yea, I did huh?" Steph said sounding proud of herself. "I didn't expect for her to go to Matt though. He was next on my list but he was too in fucking love with her. I never could get him but I'm working on Cena" she said to Shane.  
  
"Well, Cena's not her boyfriend. She dated Rob and Jericho a few months back too you know" Shane told her.  
  
"Yea, Jericho hates me. I knew about Rob. I caught them fucking in the women's bathroom. It took everything in me not to throw her ass out of that bathroom and take her place. Rob is very well endowed" Steph said looking at Shane blushing.  
  
"You're with Paul now. Leave it alone Steph" Shane said picking up the phone and dialing a number.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Steph asked.  
  
"Plan B and Plan C for backup" Shane said as he started talking into the phone.  
  
"I want to get back at her bitch of a friend Marie too! I almost puke everytime I have to be polite to her!" Steph said sulking. "She screwed up my engagement to Robert! I wanted to merge our family business with his. Daddy is still mad at me about that Shane. Robert is worth billions! Oh how I hate Marie! I hate her! I hate! I hate her!" she screeched stomping on the floor.  
  
"Yea, do that" Shane said into the receiver before hanging up. "Steph I was tending to business!" Shane complained.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about! You never listen to me Shane! No one does! I want things to happen in my favor for a change!" she whined.  
  
"Calm down Steph! I got this" Shane said walking towards the door and opening it just as Tammy ran into the women's locker room down the hall.  
  
"Hey girl" Molly said startling Tammy.  
  
"Hey. Are you my opponent for tonight?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what Shane told me. I saw you Monday. I'm really impressed. It will be a good match" Molly grinned.  
  
"I agree" Tammy said opening the door as Shane headed around the corner. "I'll see you in the ring" Tammy smiled leaving and closing the door.  
  
**********************  
  
Matt's entrance video popped onto the screen and "Oh yea!" hit as he, Shannon and Tammy came down to the ring as the audience booed and cheered. "Coming to the ring being accompanied by Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore, hailing from Houston Texas, Tammy!" Lillian Garcia shouted into the microphone. Tammy got in the ring and put her arms in the air as the audience cheered her name. When Matt got in the ring and raised his hands with Shannon the audience started to boo. He pretended to be pissed at them.  
  
"Well Michael, I can say that I had the pleasure of seeing this young lady wrestle on Raw and I was impressed. Plus I love the way she pours her heart out!" Jerry said eyeing Tammy's cleavage.  
  
"Well King, I also had the pleasure of viewing that match a little earlier. I had no idea she could wrestle. I was beyond impressed!" Michael Cole shouted.  
  
"Yea, and I'm sure that you heard JR denying her association with the Hardy Boyz. Well, JR isn't here tonight, so I can say whatever I want!" King squealed rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Well, she definitely appear to have some ties to the Hardy's considering she's in the ring right now with Matt Hardy, Version 1" Michael added.  
  
"She may not be glowing in the dark tonight. I think she's a MF'er tonight" King said laughing.  
  
"A what?" Michael asked.  
  
"A Mattitude Follower. Don't you know anything Michael Cole?" King said frowning.  
  
"Here comes the money!" hit as Shane McMahon came down to the ring  
  
"Uh oh! Shane O Mac is going to the ring. What's he doing here Michael?" King asked.  
  
"Well, we're about to find out King. Obviously, he has something to say" Michael said as Shane climbed through the ropes and signaled for Matt and Shannon to back off.  
  
"I just want to say that I know you had a very good match against Victoria on Raw, but tonight you're on SmackDown here in Lafayette!" Shane said trying to get a cheap pop from the audience. "I know you're a WWE office employee and your not interested in a career in wrestling but I love watching you wrestle doing your little daring moves. Even though I get off on you being all rough but yet oh so soft and feminine," he said caressing her arm. "I'm going to make you an offer," Shane said leaning close to her.  
  
"Oh my goodness Michael Cole! I think Shano O Mac is about to make an indecent proposal!" Jerry said excitedly.  
  
"That's what it appears he's about to do King!" Michael said in shock.  
  
"If you agree to go out with me tonight, I'll cancel this match. Your ring attire is. I must say is very sexy," Shane said walking around her checking her out. "So, you be nice to me and I'll be nice to you" Shane said running his hand down the front of her shirt as Matt slapped his hand away. "Hey! Hardy, this doesn't concern you. Back off or she'll pay the price" Shane warned as Shannon told Matt to chill out.  
  
"Well Shane, I'm not the type of woman that can be bossed around. I told you on Monday that I wasn't interested in you" Tammy said into the microphone in his hand. "The answer tonight is the same as Monday night, no!" she shouted into the mic as the crowd cheered.  
  
"Oh your answer is no. Well, Shano-O-Mac doesn't take no for an answer. No, no! I guess I'll have to break you down until you give me what I want!" he shouted in her face as Matt jumped in front of her and snatched the microphone.  
  
"She won't be giving you anything! She has a match so let her wrestle and get this over with," Matt said.  
  
"Yea! Over with!" Shannon said after Matt.  
  
"Hardy, Jeff was lucky to not be hurt on Monday but I can't promise you the same if you don't get out of my face!" Shane said walking up on Matt.  
  
"It's okay Matt. I can handle him" Tammy assured him and Shannon and they slid outside the ring and waited for the match to start.  
  
"Hey Tammy, I believe you know I can play down and dirty when I need to. These people don't know the history between us. You have overlooked me for the likes of Jeff Hardy!" he said angrily as the crowd erupted into cheers and Tammy agreed smiling. "Matt Hardy!" he said holding up two fingers and looking at Matt outside the ring as the audience actually cheered causing Matt to shrug like he was all that. "Then there was Y2J and RVD!" he shouted holding up four fingers as the arena went crazy at the mention of Y2J and RVD. "Let me see, now you're dating John Cena?" he said holding up five fingers as the crowd erupted into, "Word Life! Word Life!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Tammy shouted grabbing the mic from Shane. "My personal life is none of your business. So, get Molly out here so we can get this match started" Tammy said getting impatient.  
  
"Oh well see there appears to be a little change of plans! Since you said no, you will have a non-title match against the women's champ, Jazz!" Shane screamed in her face as her mouth fell open. Jazz's music hit as she, Victoria, and Steven Richard's came down to the ring. "One more chance Tammy. Say yes, and Molly will replace you in this match" Shane promised.  
  
"Shane sweetheart. I know you want me to meet you in your room tonight" Tammy said looking scared as she eyed Jazz getting into the ring. She looked over at Matt and Shannon and turned back to Shane and smiled sweetly. "My answer is no! You can go to hell!" she yelled in his face and slapped him.  
  
"Fine! You made this choice," Shane shouted holding his face. He turned to Jazz and said, "Destroy her ass!" he shouted as he jumped onto the outside of the ring next to Victoria and Steven Richard's. "Ring the damn bell!" Shane shouted as the ref climbed into the ring.  
  
Tammy and Jazz tied up in the middle of the ring and Tammy got Jazz in a headlock. Jazz whipped her against the ropes and clotheslined her. She grabbed Tammy by the hair and threw her into the corner and kicked her in the stomach. Jazz then whipped her into the corner and ran into the corner and slammed her body against Tammy. Tammy fell onto the mat trying to catch her breath. Jazz put her foot on Tammy's chest for the pin. Tammy kicked out at 2.  
  
"Come on Tammy! Use your head!" Matt shouted hitting the ring apron.  
  
"Yea! Your head!" Shannon shouted right after Matt.  
  
"Michael, this is about to get ugly," King said as Jazz elevated Tammy over her head and dropped her face first onto the mat. "Oh! Don't bruise the puppies!" King scowled.  
  
"Jazz has definitely been the dominant one in this matchup," Michael said.  
  
Jazz picked Tammy up and applied a backbreaker and went for the pin. Tammy raised her shoulder at 2. Jazz whipped her into the ropes and Tammy came off with a Tilt-O-Whirl. Tammy hit Jazz across the back and slammed her across the ring into the corner turnbuckle. Tammy put her foot on her throat and pressed down choking her as the ref counted. Tammy took her foot down and hit Jazz with a series of chops across the chest. Tammy then grabbed Jazz by the hair and pulled her in for devastating DDT. Tammy went for the pin but Jazz kicked out.  
  
"Come on Tammy! Stay aggressive!" Matt shouted moving around the ring.  
  
"Yea! Aggressive!" Shannon shouted right after Matt.  
  
Tammy whipped Jazz against the ropes and Jazz came off with a crossbody. She grabbed Tammy and threw her into the corner and ran towards her as Tammy raised her right foot kicking Jazz in the face knocking her down. Tammy climbed the ropes and came off with a martial arts kick as Jazz stood up. Jazz went down and Tammy went for the pin. Jazz kicked out. Tammy whipped her into the ropes and landed a spinning heel kick  
  
"Michael that was a move like RVD! This Tammy is extreme and as JR would say about RVD, "She has educated feet!" King laughed. "You think RVD taught her that move during one of their many private sessions?" King asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know anything about that but she definitely has skills I knew nothing about," Michael Cole said shaking his head as Jazz pushed Tammy through the ropes to the outside. Victoria and Steven Richards started kicking her as Matt and Shannon ran after them. Shannon helped Tammy up and put her back in the ring. The ref was busy trying to break up Shane and Steven fighting with Matt. Shannon climbed the ropes and Jazz ran over to him trying to throw him off. He hit her in the stomach as she climbed the ropes in front of him. Shannon came down off the rope with Jazz putting her in a devastating powerbomb. Shannon slid out the ring hiding on side of the ring as the ref got back in seeing both Tammy and Jazz lying motionless. He started to count. Tammy got to her feet just as Jazz got up on one knee. Tammy climbed the ropes and hit Jazz with a Hurricuranna. Jazz rolled out the ring holding her head as Shane, Steven, and Victoria tended to her.  
  
"Michael, I can't stand that Jazz! She's like the fever blister on the lip of life!" King complained.  
  
"Jazz is one tough customer," Michael said as Jazz rolled back into the ring as Tammy applied kicks to her ribs.  
  
Tammy grabbed Jazz by the arm and whipped her into the ropes and hit her with a kick to the midsection and grabbed Jazz from behind and driving her to the mat with 2 German Suplexes. Tammy went up top as Jazz stood and hit her and suplexed Tammy to the mat. Jazz grabbed her by the hair and shouted, "The bitch is back!" she laughed as she grabbed Tammy and applied the Camel Clutch.  
  
"Get to the ropes!" Matt shouted hitting the ring apron. Tammy got close to the ropes but Jazz pulled her away. Tammy stuck her arm out and started reaching for the ropes. Matt got the refs attention and Shannon grabbed her arm and pulled her under the ropes causing Jazz to have to break the hold. Jazz grabbed Tammy and hit her with a bulldog across the ring. Jazz almost got a near fall on Tammy at 2 1/2. Shane yelled for Jazz to throw her outside the ring by him. Jazz pushed her through the ropes onto the outside. Shane grabbed her by the hair taunting her. He placed a kiss on her and she slapped him hard causing him to whip her into the security wall. He ran towards her to do more damage but Matt ran in front of her to see if she was okay.  
  
"You can stop anytime Angelface" Matt whispered.  
  
"Hell no! I'm going to beat this bitch!" Tammy said with a glazed over look in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked looking her in the eye. She got up and pushed him out of the way and climbed into the ring  
  
Tammy ran at Jazz and tackled her as they exchanged blows as the audience started cheering. Tammy stood up and stomped Jazz. Tammy went to the corner and climbed the ropes and hit her with a head scissors takedown as Jazz stood. Tammy ran across the ring and kicked Victoria with a baseball slide. Shane and Steven screamed at the ref to control Tammy as they tried to pick Victoria up. As soon as they had Victoria up Tammy ran from across the ring and hit all 3 with a somersault plancha over the top rope.  
  
"Wow! RVD and Jeff Hardy does that move Michael" King giggled.  
  
"What are you trying to say King?" Michael accused.  
  
"Well, just that maybe Tammy actually learned something from dating those two" King grinned as Jazz pounded Tammy across the back as she rolled back into the ring.  
  
Tammy got up and they both exchanged blows. Jazz pushed Tammy backwards and grabbed her by the pants as Tammy rolled over onto her stomach. She pulled Tammy's pants down revealing her silver thong to Shane. She threw Tammy into the corner by Shane as he spanked Tammy on the behind a few times before Matt ran over and started going toe to toe with Shane.  
  
"Whoo hoo! Tammy's a little bit cheeky tonight! I'd love to spank her bottom! I think I'm going to need a cigarette after this match Michael!" King shrieked leaning over the table staring at his monitor.  
  
"Oh baby! Yes she is very cheeky King" Michael shouted.  
  
"Michael? You looking at a woman?" King asked surprised.  
  
"I like women King! She's definitely a woman!" Michael laughed as Tammy pulled her silver pants back up.  
  
Tammy slid outside the ring by Shannon and crawled under the ring pulling a ladder out from under the ring. The crowd erupted into cheers as she slid the ladder into the ring as Jazz stood up. She rammed the ladder into Jazz's chest knocking her down. Tammy placed the ladder across Jazz's body in the middle of the ring. Tammy climbed up onto the ropes.  
  
"Is she crazy! She's definitely a match for Jeff Hardy! They're both crazy!" King screamed standing up.  
  
"What the hell?" Michael Cole shouted as he looked on in fear.  
  
"Tammy no! Get down!" Matt shouted as Tammy did a perfect Shooting Star Press onto the ladder on top of Jazz. Tammy bounced off the ladder holding her stomach as she kicked the mat trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Shit! Tammy! Are you conscious?" Matt shouted through the ropes as the crowd shouted, "Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!"  
  
Steven Richards climbed onto the ring apron as Shannon ran and pulled his legs causing him to hit his face on the ring apron. Victoria ran into the ring as Tammy was standing up. Victoria pounded on Tammy's back and then kicked her in the ribs bringing Tammy to her knees. She grabbed Tammy and pulled her between her legs to put her in a piledriver. Tammy countered and flipped Victoria over her back and drug Victoria over to the ladder still lying on top of Jazz. She threw Victoria on top of the ladder and went to the corner and climbed the ropes again and hit a Swanton Bomb on Victoria. Tammy screamed loudly holding her back as she rolled around in the ring.  
  
"Has she lost her mind!" yelled Michael Cole as chaos broke out outside the ring as Matt hit a Side Effect on Shane ringside by the announce table.  
  
"Tammy are you crazy! She's lost it Michael! I don't care what JR says, this girl is extreme and I see why she dated the guys she did! I wonder if she's extreme in the bedroom?" King asked out loud. "What am I saying, of course she is! I need to see if she wants to have dinner after she's all healed up" Jerry shouted as the fans were screaming loudly over his shoulder, "Holy shit!"  
  
Tammy stood up and pulled an out of breath Jazz from under the ladder as the ref crawled back into the ring. Tammy picked Jazz up on her shoulders and hit her with the F-U for the pin. Tammy was so out of it she just sat there as the ref raised her right hand in victory as she held her side with her left hand. All of a sudden 3-Minute Warning and Rico ran down to the ring. Matt and Shannon ran in and started fighting them only to be pounded on as Shane got on the ring apron directing them on what to do.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here!" King shouted.  
  
"I don't know but it appears that Shane has gotten them to do his dirty work" Michael said as Rico kicked Matt in the face with a martial arts kick knocking him into the corner.  
  
Shannon was bodyslammed by Jamal as Rosey came off the top rope on top of him. Shannon rolled out the ring onto the floor gasping for air. Matt got up and threw Rosey outside the ring and hit Jamal from behind as Tammy sat the ladder up and climbed up top as Matt turned Jamal onto his back and Tammy jumped off the top of the ladder landing The Downfall Legdrop across Jamal's head and neck. The audience went wild as Tammy stood up holding her butt from the impact on Jamal as Shane came into the ring and hit Matt in the back of the head and started pummeling him as Rosey joined him. Rosey grabbed Tammy and put her over his shoulders into a Samoan drop. Shane stood over her laughing.  
  
"You want to go against me? Huh? Then you'll learn the McMahon way of how we deal with employees who don't want to cooperate," he shouted down at her. "Destroy Hardy! Watch me destroy your little boyfriend over there" he shouted as Tammy tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Boyfriend? I think he has him confused with Jeff, or is it Cena now" King said as Victoria and Steven Richards limped up the ramp after Jazz.  
  
"Oh King this looks bad" Michael said looking on.  
  
"I know! Look at poor Shannon Moore" King said looking down at Shannon trying to get up next to the announcers table.  
  
Rico grabbed a chair and hit Matt across the back. Rosey, Jamal, and Rico stomped on Matt as Shane grabbed Tammy's head and forced her to watch.  
  
"You see that? This is all your fault!" Shane taunted as he walked over and slapped Matt across the face as Rosey and Rico held him up. He pointed for Jamal to go up on the ropes as Rico and Rosey stretched Matt out in the middle of the ring holding him in place as Jamal came off the top rope onto Matt's torso.  
  
"Ahh shit! Fuck!" Matt screamed holding his stomach trying to catch his breath as Tammy crawled over to him. Shane grabbed her by the hair and pulled her onto her back and told Rosey to go up top as he and Jamal held her down. Tammy kicked Jamal between the legs causing him to fall to his knees.  
  
"Stop fighting the inevitable!" Shane shouted pulling her by the hair.  
  
"No! Shane you're going too far!" Matt shouted as Rosey went through the ropes and started climbing onto the corner turnbuckle.  
  
"I'm going too far?" Shane shouted at Matt as Rico ran over to Matt and stomped on his stomach causing him to scream out in pain.  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers as Jeff Hardy and John Cena came running down the ramp.  
  
"This is a madhouse tonight King!" Michael shouted.  
  
"What's Hardy doing here? He belongs on Raw, but then again so do I" King said excitedly. "Maybe they'll even the playing ground!" King said as Jeff and John slid into the ring and started clearing the ring.  
  
Shannon rolled into the ring and ran into the corner where Rosey was standing on the top rope and drop kicked him to the outside. Shane ran in and knocked John's legs from under him just as he was about to hit the F-U on Jamal. Tammy crawled up behind Shane and low blowed him bringing him to his knees. Jeff knocked Rico on his back and spread his legs wide.  
  
"Lowblow!" Jeff shouted as he dropped his legs into Rico's crotch area causing Rico to scream and roll out of the ring.  
  
Tammy crawled over to Matt who was sitting against the ropes gasping for air. She pushed his hair out of his face looking to see if he needed medical attention. She sat next to him and they watched as John F-U'd Jamal and Jeff hit Shane with the Twist of Fate. Matt stared at Jeff looking shocked that he'd used his move and crawled into the corner and climbed onto the ropes as Jeff stared at him. The arena got quiet as the fans wondered if Matt was going to aim for Jeff or Shane who was lying on the mat next to where Jeff was standing.  
  
"Uh oh! This is something I never thought I'd see again. The Hardy Boyz in the same ring together! This spells bad news Michael" King said nervously.  
  
"Well, everyone knows there's been a rift between Matt and Jeff Hardy every since Matt hit the Twist of Fate on Jeff and came here to SmackDown a few months ago. This is a moment the fans have been waiting for. Will Jeff get his revenge on Matt tonight?" Michael Cole said staring at Matt on the top rope.  
  
"Tammy looks nervous doesn't she? You think she's scared all three will turn on her for dating them all at once?" King cackled.  
  
"She hasn't dated the Hardy's in a while King. She's with Cena now," Michael added looking at John walking over to kneel next to Tammy.  
  
"Come on Michael, she has sons with Matt and Jeff! You think it's easy to walk away from someone you have kids with? I mean it was easy for me because I'm the King but normal men aren't as strong as me" King quipped.  
  
"I don't believe that King. They are just friends now," Michael said trying to smooth the situation over in case Matt, Jeff, Tammy, or John heard the commentary later.  
  
"All I've got to say is, "Watch your back Cena! Those Hardy Boyz will stab you in the back!" King mocked.  
  
"Oh stop it King!" Michael fussed.  
  
"Hey, atleast I have the nerve to stab you in the front!" King laughed.  
  
Matt and Jeff stared at each other a few seconds as John grabbed Tammy around the waist and pulled her into the opposite corner. Matt gave Jeff the Team Extreme sign and shouted "Ohhh!" as he hit Shane with a Swanton Bomb. The audience erupted into cheers as Matt stood up looking at Jeff as he held his side. They walked slowly towards each other and looked over at Tammy and John then back at each other. They opened their arms and pulled each other into a tight hug as the fans shouted, "Team Extreme! Team Extreme! Team Extreme!" Tammy limped over to them and hugged them as they embraced each other. They pulled Tammy in and kissed her on each cheek.  
  
"I've heard rumors about them being into the group thing but this is ridiculous! Go get a room!" King bantered.  
  
"You sound a bit jealous King" Michael said.  
  
"Well, so what if I am! What does Tammy see in those two! You'd need an x- ray to see something in them!" King jeered. "I'm much more her type Michael" King grinned looking at the three of them looking at John in the corner.  
  
Tammy walked over to John and hugged him and kissed him. Shane was crawling into the corner looking worn out.  
  
"You put your hands on my girl punk? Huh fool?" John shouted grabbing Shane up and hitting him with the F-U as The Hardy Boyz music hit. They rolled out of the ring and all four hugged each other. John threw up his necklace and then threw up the Word Life sign. Matt and Jeff bumped their fists together as Tammy held up the Team Extreme sign. Matt and Jeff followed behind her throwing up the Team Extreme sign as they headed to the back.  
  
"Wow! This was a hell of a match. After watching this match it make me remember why I do this job. This was a sensational match Michael!" King shouted.  
  
"Yes it was! I have a feeling this isn't the last we'll hear of this situation" Michael said as they were signaled that they'd gone to commercial.  
  
"I have a feeling that most of that match wasn't scripted" King said looking worried.  
  
"Me too King, me too" Michael said sadly.  
  
**********************  
  
"What the hell happened out there?" Torrie shouted as John helped Tammy into the women's dressing room.  
  
"Shane lost his fucking mind!" Matt fussed walking into the room followed by Jeff.  
  
"So, none of that was scripted?" Nidia asked smacking her gum.  
  
"Hell no! They were really trying to fuck them up out there. John and I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. We may be jobless after tonight," Jeff said pacing as Adam burst through the door with Rey Mysterio.  
  
"Dude! What the fuck was that?" Adam asked laughing. "You guys didn't tell me Jeff was jumping to SmackDown!" Adam said frowning at the purple bruises on Tammy's back and stomach.  
  
"Adam! This wasn't a storyline. Shane really lost it out there! We actually fought him tonight," John said sitting in a chair holding his head in his hand.  
  
"Fuck! No goddamn way!" Adam said walking over to Matt. "This true?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it's true" Matt said wiping his bruised forehead.  
  
"Shit! Dude, I would have helped you guys if I knew it was real!" Adam said kicking a chair over.  
  
"So, are you guys still working here?" Rey Mysterio asked as Tammy's cellphone started to ring.  
  
"We don't know yet," Jeff said looking pissed.  
  
"Answer your phone" Matt said looking at Tammy. She grabbed her bag and pulled the phone out and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said only to move the phone away from her ear as Marie shouted obscenities in her ear. "Marie, you're pregnant, you can't fight anyone. I'm just a little banged up. I'll call you later to let you know everything, get some rest will you! Okay, we will. Talk to you soon Marie" Tammy said hanging up the phone and sitting it on the table.  
  
"Marie freakin out?" John asked grinning.  
  
"Just a tad" Tammy smiled.  
  
"You flying to Cameron with us John?" Matt asked.  
  
"I wish I could! I have three house shows this weekend. I'm possibly jobless but if not, I think I should go" John said. "I don't want to leave you alone though" John said putting his arm around Tammy.  
  
"I agree that you should do the house shows," Tammy said looking at John. "I'll be fine. I'll say that I told you and Jeff to come down as part of the storyline that I added at the last minute," Tammy said. "I refuse to let you lose your jobs because of me. I'll come up with something for Matt and Shannon too," Tammy said standing up and grabbing her phone as Vince swaggered into the dressing room.  
  
"Well, you boys have testicles the size of grapefruits! I see the fear in your eyes but yet you claim fear is only a four letter word!" Vince taunted.  
  
"Vince, I'm not afraid to lose my job" Matt said standing up. "I've busted my ass for this company and if you want to fire me then I'll take it like a man but I wouldn't change anything I did out there tonight" Matt said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Neither am I" Jeff said nodding. "I've put in my time to contribute to this company. That was my family out there. I knew it wasn't part of the script. Shane flipped out there," Jeff said picking up the chair that Adam kicked over and sitting in it.  
  
"Ditto for me" said John. "I know I'm a rookie but I felt that Shane beating on a woman was wrong especially when it's not scripted and he intended to inflict real harm," John said as Adam nodded.  
  
"Yea Vince, I mean Matt, Jeff, John, Rey and I have done nothing but do the storylines like we were told. This wasn't an act tonight. If I had known it was real, I would have went to help too" Adam told Vince.  
  
"So would I" Rey Mysterio added.  
  
"Well, I see your all sticking together on this. You got me high ratings tonight so you four and Shannon still have your jobs. John, you have to work this weekend and I expect to see you there. Plus, I had no idea about you and Tammy dating. I can thank the commentary team for that little tidbit" Vince grinned. "Tammy, you're off until next week along with Matt and Jeff. Shannon will replace Matt at the house shows this weekend. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go have a talk with my son and a few other employees" Vince said buttoning his suit jacket before closing the door.  
  
"Fuck!" Matt sighed. "That was close," he uttered leaning his head against the wall.  
  
"Matt, I'm ready to go as soon as possible. Can we leave within the hour?" Tammy asked as she eyed the monitor on the wall as Stephanie was ranting in the ring.  
  
"Yea, I'm ready to get home," Matt said following Jeff out the door. "Be ready in half an hour," he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, I hope you feel better and take care of yourself" Adam said as he and Rey Mysterio left.  
  
"Baby, you okay? I know you're trying to hide the pain but I know your hurting" John said hugging her gently.  
  
"Yes I'm hurting bad but I can't let Matt or Jeff know. Matt fusses about me being too extreme like Jeff. I don't want to be fussed at tonight. I know it's coming," she said walking him to the door.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow first thing to check on you" John said kissing her on the lips.  
  
"Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it," she said squeezing his hand as he stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Bye baby" he replied walking down the hallway.  
  
Tammy closed the door and smiled at Nidia and Torrie as she grabbed her bag and headed to the shower room. She took a card out of her purse and dialed the number on her cellphone from the card. A few seconds later a voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" answered the voice on the other end. "Anyone there?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, yes. It's." Tammy said clearing her throat.  
  
"Tammy Littrell. I expected to hear from you sooner after seeing the live feed from the show earlier" Rod McMahon grunted.  
  
"Well, I had to see a doctor right after the match. I was calling to tell you that I'm in" she said calmly.  
  
"I know. I'll call you next week with details," he said. "By the way, I thought you were great coming off that friggin ladder" he laughed.  
  
"Wow, you have a sense of humor!" Tammy laughed.  
  
"On occasion. You won't see it too often," he said getting serious again.  
  
"I have to go" Tammy said.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure Matthew will give you a chewing out on the way home," he said quietly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Tammy asked.  
  
"They both love you. Anyone who puts his or her career on the line loves you. I've got a feeling that Jeff will side with him on this one" he laughed.  
  
"I don't think so," she said. "Talk to you soon" she said into the cellphone.  
  
"Okay. Remember the words stubborn, princess and dynamite match" he laughed hanging up.  
  
**********************  
  
"Shit!" Tammy screamed as Matt helped her get in the bed and accidentally touched her ribs.  
  
"She okay?" Jeff asked walking into her bedroom holding Caleb and Callum.  
  
"Yea, I touched her ribs by accident" Matt said sitting on the foot of the bed staring at her.  
  
"Mommy" Caleb whined reaching for her.  
  
"Mommy is sick right now. Daddy will take care of you until Mommy is feeling better" Jeff said bouncing him on his hip.  
  
"He can sleep with me," she said fluffing a pillow next to her.  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked standing up and walking over to her side of the bed.  
  
"Yes" she replied taking Caleb and lying him on the pillow in the middle of the bed.  
  
"Tammy, about the way you wrestle. I think you need to tone it down a little" Jeff said climbing into the bed lying Callum down next to Caleb.  
  
"What? I can't believe you of all people are saying this to me" she said in shock.  
  
"Well, Matt and I were talking earlier in the locker room and we both agreed it's time for you to stop wrestling altogether" Jeff said seriously. "I mean it's dangerous and we fear for your health" he muttered.  
  
"You two have made this decision for me?" she said folding her arms looking at Matt.  
  
"Well, your stubborn when it comes to listening when you're in the ring," Matt said.  
  
Tammy was too busy listening to the word stubborn ringing in her ears. "Did you say stubborn?" she asked remembering what Rod had said to her.  
  
"Yes, stubborn! You snapped on Jazz during the match, which is bad if you plan on wrestling. You got the ladder out after I was trying to tell you to just quit and let them win" Matt fussed. "I had a bad feeling about that match and sure enough, there were other people involved that could have injured you badly" Matt said.  
  
"Tammy, you're important to us. We don't want you to be pummeled and beaten in the ring. You have Caleb and Callum to think about" Jeff said as she stared at him oddly. "I don't want to see you treated that way again. Ever!" Jeff said.  
  
"Has Matt brainwashed you? The feeling you two had is the same feelings I go through everytime you two go in the ring" she complained. "You two put your lives on the line everytime you enter the ring. I deal with it! I just wish you two could see me as a person in this business that can work in the office as well as wrestle" she cried.  
  
"You never wanted to wrestle before and now you act like you enjoy it! You're not the type I'd have imagined being in a wrestling ring" Matt told her.  
  
"Where do you imagine me Matt?" she asked looking down at Caleb pulling her T-shirt.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm wrong but you're just more the feminine princess type" Matt shrugged.  
  
"Princess? Where have you guys been the past four and a half years? I'm far from being a princess" Tammy said sitting up on side of the bed. "I can't believe you just said that! I'm actually more of a tomboy than a princess! Hell, I can climb a tree with the best of them!" she shouted. "How do I look when I'm in the ring?" she asked looking at both of them.  
  
"Well, like a WWE Superstar who's a member of Team Extreme. Maybe we see you as a princess because you're the mother of our kids and we're a little biased when it comes to seeing you as a wrestler. Look, I honestly feel as if you want to fight back against Shane and after last night, so do I" Jeff confessed.  
  
"I agree with Jeff but I really don't want you in that ring. Granted you know what you're doing. Hell, you really knew what you were doing, I mean the way you came off that ladder with that Downfall Legdrop was awesome!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Yea man, I thought she was going to hit the Swanton off the ladder" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I was but I decided to try the legdrop and my ass and tailbone is paying the price! How do you guys do it?" she laughed.  
  
"Whether we want to admit it or not you put on a dynamite match" Matt said sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"I was proud of it. Now all we need is Amy back and we're good to go. Dynamite huh?" Tammy laughed thinking of Rod.  
  
"Yea, you two are phenomenal athletes who just so happen to be girls" Matt grinned as Tammy pushed him onto the floor. "What?" he shrieked.  
  
"Women can be athletes just as well as guys man! Watch your mouth. I don't want my son being a male chauvinist like you" Jeff pointed at Matt as he climbed back onto the bed.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want my son wearing facepaint or black nail polish!" Matt teased.  
  
"It's body art! I'm different and I'll be the first one to admit it but we all know I love my women!" he said making kissing noises at Tammy as she palmed his face playfully.  
  
"Okay enough! You two are tripping! Back to the subject of me wrestling, I don't want to do it full-time but I wouldn't mind doing it on occasion" she explained.  
  
"I guess I can agree with that" Matt nodded looking at Callum climbing over Tammy's legs reaching for him  
  
"I called Rod last night. I told him I was in. I'll do anything to protect your jobs and our sons futures," said Tammy handing Callum to Matt.  
  
"So, you're actually going to go through with it?" Matt asked motioning for her to scoot over in the bed.  
  
"I don't think I have a choice now" she groaned as he made the bed move as he got under the cover with Callum.  
  
"Sorry Angelface" he said apologetically.  
  
"We're in this with you all the way" Jeff told her.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear that because I need to get copies of some papers from Shane's safe and the only way to get access to his house is for him to invite me there" Tammy said.  
  
"You don't plan on sleeping with him do you?" Jeff asked scooting under the covers and lying on a pillow.  
  
"No way! I'll have to come up with something," Tammy said.  
  
"When do you have to do this?" Matt asked.  
  
"In a few weeks" she told him as she leaned back on the pillow and ran her fingers through Caleb's hair.  
  
"I've got a plan," Matt said grinning deviously at Jeff and Tammy.  
  
***********************  
  
No Mercy - 10/20/02 Little Rock, Arkansas  
  
"Ahh Tammy! My secret weapon for ratings!" Eric Bischoff smiled as he pulled Tammy into a hug.  
  
"Hello Eric" Tammy said as Jeff came up behind her making popping sounds with his bubble gum.  
  
"Well, Hello Jeff! Fancy seeing you here" Eric grinned widely. "I'm totally on your side when it comes to this Shane situation. If you ever need any help I'm more than willing to help you out," Eric said flashing Rod McMahon's business card at them. "We're on the same side along with Paul Heyman. We report everything we see and hear to him" he whispered as he backed away from them and headed to his office.  
  
"Shit! Rod has people on the inside. This guy is powerful" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yes he is! Well, you want to enjoy the show with me in my office?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, definitely. We can hang out and talk about everybody" Jeff grinned. "I'd loved to have had a match tonight" he fussed as Tammy found her assigned office.  
  
"I can guarantee you'll have one at Survivor Series. How do you want it?" she asked sitting on the plush sofa.  
  
"You serious?" he asked as she nodded. "Well, I'd like Bubba to be involved definitely. We work great as a team. Spike is a good one too. Ooh! A table match!" Jeff shouted scaring Tammy.  
  
"I'll tell you what, you write it and I'll say I did" she told him.  
  
"No shit? Okay" he said excitedly as he pulled his notebook out of his bag. "I just got some poetry in my head too! I'll be writing all night," he said pulling his legs up on the sofa and started writing. Every few minutes he'd stop writing, chew on the pen, pop his gum and then appear as if he'd gotten an idea and start writing again. Tammy shook her head and left him deep in thought in her office.  
  
**************************  
  
"I'm baaack!" Marie shouted through the hair and make-up room door.  
  
"Oh no! Go back where you came from!" Dena said wrapping a towel around Trish's head and guiding her to the styling chair.  
  
"You know you missed me!" Marie said walking in and taking a seat next to Victoria.  
  
"You feeling better?" Tammy asked as Marie took a magazine out of her lap.  
  
"I feel 50% better. Still feel nauseated in the mornings. I got symptoms a week later! Never knew that was possible" Marie fussed. "I'm so frustrated too," she said fiddling with her hair.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll get better because I'd hate to be around you if you get worse! I'd have to kill you" Dena teased.  
  
"Really! Your attitude has to be gentler during this pregnancy" Trish grinned as Dena clipped her split ends.  
  
"Watch it Trish. Your hair is wet, I'll throw you outside in the cold weather and let you catch pneumonia" Marie threatened.  
  
"Damn! That's cold Marie!" Victoria laughed.  
  
"Tammy, how are you feeling?" Dena asked. "I was so worried that night but I thought it was part of the show until Adam came by and told me. "Kathy was a nervous wreck after he told her," she said.  
  
"When will she be back?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Why? I'm not good enough for you?" Dena said placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"No! You know I love you Dena!" Victoria shouted as she ran over to Dena and hugged her tight.  
  
"Mrs. Goldberg to you" she said looking serious only to crack a huge grin a few seconds later after hearing herself say it out loud.  
  
"You are so out there!" Trish taunted as Dawn Marie walked in rubbing her neck.  
  
"Hey you guys!" she said taking a seat.  
  
"You okay?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Torrie beat me with a swinging neckbreaker and she almost snapped my neck" Dawn Marie groaned massaging her neck.  
  
"I know! Sometimes she really gets into the match but she doesn't usually work stiff with me" Trish said as Dena continued to blow dry her hair.  
  
"I need to go see Rob's match. You guys are too loud!" Victoria frowned looking at the monitor.  
  
"Ooh, somebody has a crush" Dawn sang.  
  
"Oh lord. Here we go" Marie said.  
  
"What? He's cute," Victoria said.  
  
"Umm hmm. Tammy could tell you all about it" Dena said starting to flat iron Trish's hair.  
  
"Hey, that was in the past. As Dena would say, that was in my backsliding days" Tammy spoke up.  
  
"Well, it never hurts to look" Victoria added.  
  
"You'll definitely be satisfied Vicky" Dawn Marie grinned. "Nidia told me about you two in the bathroom" Dawn told Tammy.  
  
"Oh my God! That was something neither of us planned" Tammy admitted.  
  
"Hmm, I'm in line waiting to get into the bathroom only to hear, "Oh baby!" and "Oh Rob!" Marie scoffed causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Hey, we were having fun" Tammy said as Steph walked in.  
  
"Hey girls. Everything okay in here?" Steph asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"Everything is fine" Dena answered. "You need anything?" she asked Steph.  
  
"No, I just heard giggling and decided to stick my head in to get a laugh too" she said eyeing Tammy and Marie.  
  
"Oh well, in that case we were discussing Tammy and Rob screwing in the women's restroom a few months back" Marie said being messy.  
  
"Oh, yes I remember that quite well" Steph said turning to leave. "Tammy, I hope you feel better" she said with a half grin.  
  
"Oh I feel great, I like it rough like Matt, Jeff, and Rob" Tammy said unconcerned.  
  
"Jeff was nothing but gentle with me" she bragged about to close the door.  
  
"Actually, I was referring to their ring style not how they liked it in bed. But since you brought it up, if Jeff was always gentle, then I guess you didn't stoke his fire the right way," Tammy said over her shoulder as she continued flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Oh, you think so?" Steph said walking back in.  
  
"I know so. He told me about you and then he asked me to do him like he really liked it," Tammy said staring up at her.  
  
"I wonder if John is rough" Steph said in a cocky tone.  
  
"I can fix you up with him if you want me to. I'm not sure you're his type but stranger things have happened. Besides, I hear Paul is very well endowed" Tammy said flipping through the pages of the magazine in her hands.  
  
"Hey! You stay away from Hunter!" Steph said grabbing Tammy's arm.  
  
"Steph, get your hands off of me before I slap you into next week" Tammy said standing up and getting in her face.  
  
"Hey! You just stay away from what's mine" Steph warned.  
  
"Like you stay away from other people's man? You can trust me just as much as I trust you," Tammy said pushing past Steph leaving her fuming.  
  
"Well, I guess she told you!" Dena laughed as Steph screamed and stomped her foot and ran out the room slamming the door.  
  
"Damn! What a bitch!" Trish laughed.  
  
"She'll get what's coming to her" Victoria grinned.  
  
"Yea, she'll cross the wrong person one day" Dawn Marie added.  
  
"That day may come sooner than she thinks," Marie added with a smug grin on her face.  
  
************************  
  
"Hey girly!" Chris shouted from the vending machine area.  
  
"Hey Chris! What are you doing?" Tammy asked walking over to him.  
  
"Trying to decide what I want to snack on" he said looking confused and finally pushing a number.  
  
"You and Jay had a good match tonight" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Yea, we are good as a tag team," Chris said leaning down to pick up a Milky Way candy bar. "Want a bite?" he asked as he tore the wrapper.  
  
"No thanks" she smiled.  
  
"Tammy! I need to talk to you" Shane McMahon said stopping short as he passed by.  
  
"Okay, when?" she asked.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind" he answered.  
  
"Okay. Take care Chris" she said walking away and following Shane into one of the offices.  
  
"Close the door" Shane told her as her leaned back on the desk.  
  
"What is it?" she asked standing close by the door as she closed it.  
  
"You can come closer. I won't bite you" Shane promised.  
  
"Okay" she said sitting in a chair close to him.  
  
"I want to apologize for my actions a few weeks ago. It was petty and childish and I won't let it happen again. So, I want you to know you no longer have to worry about me bothering you" he said staring at her.  
  
"Shane, I hope that we can build a new friendship with no hidden agendas. I liked you as a person before you turned on me" she replied.  
  
"Point taken. I've always been used to getting what I wanted. You tested that and it pissed me off" Shane declared.  
  
"I never tried to piss you off Shane. I was being honest about my feelings" she told him.  
  
"I know that. Can we build a new friendship starting today?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, I'm willing to give you another chance" she smiled accepting his handshake.  
  
"Great. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Umm, tonight isn't good but maybe later in the week," Tammy said standing.  
  
"Well, you'll be in Connecticut on Wednesday. Maybe we can have dinner at my house" he said setting off a bell in her head to take him up on his offer.  
  
"Well, okay" she said thinking of a way to get to his safe.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in a few days for dinner" Shane said placing his hand in the middle of her back as he walked her to the door.  
  
"Bye" she said walking down the hall wondering how she was going to pull this off.  
  
**********************  
  
"Shit! We have to put something in his drink" Jeff said pacing back and forth as Matt continued writing on a notepad.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Well, Rod gave Jeff and I the code to get into the house and the combination to the safe. You just need to make sure music is playing loud enough so that we can enter the house without him hearing the alarm beeping" Matt said tapping the pencil against the pad.  
  
"Has Marie gotten what she needed from Vince yet?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"We don't know yet. Rod hasn't heard from her or Adam and Jericho. Jay agreed to be the lookout man. I bet he's asleep right now" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Lookout man! Jay will want to be in on the action. I know him!" Matt laughed.  
  
"I heard that you can put a few drops of Visine into a persons drink and knock them out" Tammy offered.  
  
"I heard about that but we don't want to kill him" Jeff laughed pulling a Walgreens bag out and emptying four bottles of sleeping pills onto the table. "Take your pick" Jeff said throwing his hands up.  
  
"I'll crush three of them up and place them in a bag. You have to get it into his drink early into the night" Matt said placing three pills onto the table and crushing them.  
  
"Okay. I need to go get dressed," she said heading to the closet. "Can you guys give me some privacy?" she asked walking out of the closet.  
  
"Hey, we have to stay unseen. We're sharing this room with you remember?" Jeff said lying across the bed.  
  
"Oh yea, nevermind" she said heading to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
"You're going to wear a leather skirt? You're asking for him to hit on you" Matt said leaning against the bathroom door.  
  
"I can wear the brown and beige dress I bought today," she said looking at him.  
  
"Naw. It may make him actually try to imagine what's underneath it" Matt grinned.  
  
"You're no help Matt!" she smiled taking off her robe and slipping on the black leather skirt.  
  
"Whoa! You're wearing thigh highs?" Matt asked as Jeff jumped off the bed and ran to the door.  
  
"Let me see" Jeff grinned.  
  
"You act like you haven't seen me in sexy underwear before" Tammy sighed raising the skirt up a little to connect them to her garter belt.  
  
"You have about an hour and a half before you have to leave. Think you want to do a little something before you leave?" Matt asked looking at his watch.  
  
"Like what?" she asked buttoning up her black and orange shirt.  
  
"Us" Matt grinned pointing at himself and a smiling Jeff.  
  
"No!" she yelled pushing past them both.  
  
"Come on! We discussed it and agreed that we wanted to do it again" Matt said walking up behind her and kissing her on the neck while Jeff stood in front of her and caressed her face with his hands and kissed her gently.  
  
"Oh my God! We cannot do this! You two have my nerves on end right now! I need to focus!" Tammy said running over to the table and grabbing her black leather jacket and pulling it on.  
  
"Nervous? We'll be at his house around 10:30. You just have everything ready including him asleep" Jeff pointed pulling off his shirt.  
  
"I will" Tammy said eyeing his flat stomach as he pulled his baggy jeans up. She grabbed her black purse and headed for the door.  
  
"Tammy!" Matt called out causing her to jerk around and look at them. "The pills" he said picking up the miniature zip lock bag.  
  
"Oh right" she said taking it from him as their hands grazed each other.  
  
"Pull this off and we're out of here and off to Houston tonight" Jeff said pulling a sweater on.  
  
"Yea, we'll have your bags in the car and we'll be ready to go after we get in that safe" Matt said taking out two little cameras and two pair of gloves.  
  
"You don't need the actual papers like he said earlier today?" she asked.  
  
"No, Rod told us what to do. Besides, if we took the papers he'd be coming after us within 24 hours" Jeff said taking a pair of gloves from Matt.  
  
"Right. Okay, I can do this" she said taking a deep breath. "I'm out of here," she said heading out the door and closing it.  
  
"You think she can do it?" Matt asked Jeff.  
  
"I think she could do anything she put her mind to" Jeff nodded looking deep in thought.  
  
"What's on your mind little bro?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hell, I wanted some sex!" Jeff shouted at Matt.  
  
"So did I!" Matt laughed. "You scared her off" he said grabbing his jacket and putting it on.  
  
"Me? You're the one who blurted out our agreement on the threesome!" Jeff said grabbing his jacket.  
  
"I was trying to be up front with her!" Matt argued.  
  
"You know you have to bring her into it slowly. You had perfect access to her neck and you blew it! You should have kissed her on her sensitive spot and we'd be doing it right now" Jeff said shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
"Hey! We still have tonight," Matt said as they grabbed the travel bags.  
  
"She's aware of what we want now! She'll avoid us both. Thanks a lot Matt" Jeff said opening the door for Matt.  
  
"Hey, I'll fix it okay. We're the only ones she'll do a threesome with anyway. She'll need some eventually. She lives right down the road from us!" Matt exclaimed as they headed down the hall to the elevators.  
  
"I guess. All I know is that I need sex and soon or I'll die!" Jeff sighed as he pushed the down elevator button.  
  
"You won't die! Trust me, she'll give in. I mean this is us we're talking about not some strangers" Matt grinned stepping onto the elevator behind Jeff.  
  
"If you say so," Jeff said trying to focus on the job at hand instead of the bulge in his pants.  
  
**************************  
  
"Tammy! Come on in!" Shane said helping her with her jacket.  
  
"Thanks" Tammy said as he hung her jacket up.  
  
"Come on into the living room" Shane motioned. She followed him into the room and accepted a glass of champagne from him as she set her purse on the table.  
  
"You look nice tonight," she said eyeing his blue and brown designer shirt and blue jeans. "I feel like I'm overdressed," she said sitting next to him on the plush cream colored sofa.  
  
"No, you look stunning" Shane said tapping her glass with his. They took a sip of champagne. "So, what did you think about my ideas at the meeting earlier? You think they were good, bad, excellent?" he said sounding cocky.  
  
"Great. They were great Shane," she said looking around at the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls.  
  
"My mother helped decorate this house" Shane smiled.  
  
"Oh, very classy" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Would you like an appetizer?" Shane asked standing up.  
  
"You're going to serve them?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. I gave the staff the night off," he said heading to the kitchen.  
  
Tammy grabbed her purse and emptied the contents of the packet into his glass and swirled her finger around in it to mix it up. She stuffed the packet back into her purse and snapped it shut. He came back in and offered her a few appetizers.  
  
"So, you're cooking?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. Surprised?" he asked drinking his glass of champagne and sitting it down on the table.  
  
"A little" she said glancing at the clock on the wall that read 8:41. She hoped the sleeping pill would kick in within the hour.  
  
"Let's go into the dining room. I hope you like grilled salmon" he said leading her into the dining room. "Have a seat. I'll get the food," he said pouring her a glass of wine at the tiny bar.  
  
"No thanks. I've already had champagne" she smiled.  
  
"Hey, this is a night of new beginnings. Drink up" he said pouring himself a glass. Shane served dinner and they had a decent conversation about the business. They exchanged funny road stories to funny moments in matches including her spanking by him. After dessert Shane appeared to look tired. Tammy was sleepy from the two glasses of wine she'd had herself. She glanced at the clock and saw that it read 9:56.  
  
"You appear to be a little sleepy," Tammy said standing up to leave.  
  
"No! Atleast help me to my room. I drank a few beers before you got here. I was a little nervous" he grinned.  
  
"Oh. There was no reason to be nervous," she said coming around the table and helping him out the chair.  
  
"Well, you definitely put me at ease once you got here" he said smiling as they headed up the stairs.  
  
"That's good to know. Where is your room?" she asked as they got to the top of the stairs. Whoa!" she said grabbing Shane as she almost lost her balance. "I think I'm drunker than I thought" she laughed.  
  
"Me too" Shane laughed pushing his door open.  
  
"Nice room" Tammy said looking around and guiding him over to the king sized bed. He sat down and tried to reach over and pull his shoes off and fell onto the floor as she turned the stereo on and popped in a jazz CD. "Shane!" Tammy giggled trying to pick him up and put him in bed.  
  
"You are so breautiful" he slurred throwing his arms around her causing her to fall onto the bed under him.  
  
"Shane! You're heavy," she said trying to scoot from under him as he snored on top of her. She tried to catch her breath and tried to push him off of her again. Suddenly he woke up looking down at her.  
  
"You find me attractive?" he asked.  
  
"You're an attractive man," she said trying to pull her sleeve from under his elbow.  
  
"I think you're so sexy. I dreamed of being with you like this except that it was at the other house in the bed with the big pillows. I guess this one will have to do" Shane said kissing her hungrily.  
  
"Oh my God! What should I do?" Tammy thought to herself. Should I scream or go along with it until he falls asleep? Oh no! It's not even 10:30 she thought glancing at the clock. Damn! 10:24. He can't last much longer. Come on Matt and Jeff, I've got him upstairs.  
  
"Your lips are so soft and fluffy" Shane whispered running his index finger across her lips. "Kiss me Tammy" he said leaning down and brushing her lips lightly. He deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue into her mouth. He felt her stiffen under him and pulled back. "Don't be nervous, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do" he said as he kissed her down her neck. "Does that feel good baby?" he asked against her neck.  
  
"Yes Shane" she answered trying not to react to his soft kisses. "Please let him pass out before I have to have sex with him" she thought.  
  
Shane licked down her neck down between her breasts. He noticed her increased breathing. He kissed her on the lips as he unbuttoned her shirt.  
  
"Shane, we can't," she said reaching for his hands.  
  
"Relax, it's okay," he said caressing her thigh. He kissed her deeper causing them both to be out of breath. He unbuttoned his shirt halfway but decided it was taking too long so he pulled away from her and pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He started kissing her again. He started unbuckling his brown belt and undoing his blue jeans. He continued kissing her until she pulled away.  
  
"Shane! We need to stop. This is wrong. We're both drunk" she whined pushing him away.  
  
"Baby, I want to feel your warmth so bad" he said looking into her eyes. "Please let me have you," he said sliding down between her legs and pulling her panties to the side.  
  
"Shane no!" she tried grabbing his head but he grabbed her hands so she scooted up onto the bed. He climbed up on top of her and grabbed her by the face.  
  
"Stop fighting this!" he slurred. He grabbed a condom off the nightstand and started fiddling with it.  
  
"Shane, I don't want to do this," she said nicely hoping Matt and Jeff would just show up. She realized the room was starting to move. "What the hell?" she murmured as she realized her head was pounding!  
  
"I want to make love to you" Shane whispered trying to kiss her.  
  
"Shane, something is wrong with me" Tammy slurred no longer being able to control her mouth.  
  
"Just relax and let the sedative take affect. It's just a form of a muscle relaxant" he said as she fought to keep her eyes open.  
  
"Shane are you crazy?" she uttered as he slid the condom on and kissed her passionately as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
***********************  
  
"Tammy! Wake up!" Jeff shouted slapping her in the face.  
  
"What is it?" she moaned grabbing her head with her right hand.  
  
"Can you walk?" Jeff asked pulling her from under Shane.  
  
"I don't know" she moaned.  
  
"Jeff! Come on!" Matt whispered from the doorway.  
  
"She's out of it Matt! Something's wrong" Jeff whispered back.  
  
"What?" Matt asked walking into the room turning a snoring Shane over. "What the fuck? He's wearing a fucking condom! Tammy!" Matt shouted walking around to her and grabbing her face. "Tammy! Look at me! Did you sleep with Shane?" Matt yelled in her face.  
  
"I don't know," she cried. "Muscle relaxant" she whispered.  
  
"Shit!" Jeff muttered tossing her over his shoulder.  
  
"There's sperm in the condom" Matt said quickly turning his head away. "Let's get the fuck out of here" he said waving to Jeff.  
  
"My purse" Tammy mumbled as they headed down the stairs.  
  
"Where is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Living room sofa" she said trying to lift her head. "What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"10:46" Jeff said.  
  
"I was awake at 10:27" she groaned.  
  
"So, he only had about ten minutes to take advantage of you" Jeff said as Matt opened the front door.  
  
"It only takes a few minutes to get off Jeff!" Matt fussed getting in the car and starting it up.  
  
"I don't think he penetrated me," Tammy said leaning on Jeff in the backseat.  
  
"How do you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"A woman can tell if she's had sex. If he did he must have been really small because I don't feel like I've had sex. I do have spermicide from the condom on my leg though" she said wiping her thigh.  
  
"Maybe he fell asleep before getting inside you" Jeff said rubbing his chin as he looked out the window.  
  
"Well how did he cum?" Matt asked looking at Tammy in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Trust me, I didn't help him. Maybe he just grinded on me which explains why my leg was greasy" she said reaching into her purse for a tissue to wipe her thigh. "Shit! My leather jacket!" she shouted.  
  
"It's gone now. We'll get you another one. We have a flight to Houston within the hour and to Cameron 4 hours after we arrive in Houston. We're going to be moving pretty fast. We'll get this to Rod and be home by noon," Matt said noticing a new message on his cellphone. He played the message so he could hear it on the speakerphone while he drove.  
  
"Matt! Dude! This has been a total heinous night! I've been chased by freaking guard dogs for the past 15 minutes! Run Adam!" Jay shouted.  
  
"Go Jay! Drive!" Marie screamed, as the sound of dogs barking grew closer.  
  
"What the fuck junior! You were just going to fucking leave me?" Jericho shouted. "Run to the left Adam!" Jericho laughed.  
  
"So dude, like I was saying, if I don't make it back in one piece tell Trish that I love her" Jay whined.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!" Marie shouted as the sound of a door slamming in the background was heard.  
  
"What the hell! You guys totally left me out there with those beasts from hell!" Adam fussed. "I need a fucking drink!" he sighed.  
  
"Hell, Assclown here was about to leave me too! I say we throw his ass to the Doberman's" Jericho yelled.  
  
"You guys stop arguing before I kill you all! You got the cameras Chris?" Marie asked.  
  
"Of course, I'm not a fuck up!" Chris answered.  
  
"I wonder how Matt, Tammy, and Jeff came along tonight," Adam said aloud.  
  
"Hell, she probably getting some right now!" Marie laughed. "Shane may not fall for the sleeping pills in your drink bit. She'll get some tonight. If I find Shane attractive, I know she does. We used to check him out. I think she should go on and get a piece of that" Marie laughed.  
  
"I don't think so, she has better taste than Shane" Jericho argued.  
  
"How do you know?" Adam asked.  
  
"She was with a sexy man beast like me! I spoiled her for other men! A woman like that you have to be gentle with" Chris bragged.  
  
"Dude! You slept with her once and she was drunk!" Jay laughed.  
  
"Hey! We slept together 6 times that night and twice in the building during Raw! You think I'd tell you jackasses everything!" Chris asked.  
  
"Damn! I had no idea!" Marie giggled. "She kept that from me! That little slut! I bet she's screwing Matt or Jeff right now!" Marie chuckled.  
  
"Or both!" Adam laughed out loud. "You remember that morning before Wrestlemania 17 that we caught the three of them naked in her house after having a threesome? That was classic!" Adam snickered.  
  
"Yea, I was like ooh, can I join?" Jay laughed.  
  
"What a punk you two are! I would have taken her to another room and showed her what a real man was like!" Jericho boasted.  
  
"So, she's good in bed?" Adam asked.  
  
"Do I want to hear this?" Marie groaned.  
  
"Well, she has multiple orgasms when you hit that spot just right! I was like that's what keeps Matt and Jeff going back for more" Jericho said. "Hey, make a right up here Jay" he shouted.  
  
"What about the orgasm? I heard she cum's like a man sometimes," Jay said.  
  
"Who told you?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Matt did" Adam answered.  
  
"Yea, he was like talking about it starting when she was pregnant. How he was clutching the sheet's like a little bitch!" Jay laughed.  
  
"Oh yea! She told me about that!" Marie laughed. "Jeff also admitted that he did it with her while she was a few months into her pregnancy at his new house. I think they'll all end up in one big orgy!" Marie giggled.  
  
"You think Amy and Tammy are doing each other while Matt and Jeff watches?" Jericho asked.  
  
"If they aren't then Matt and Jeff are both stupid! Two hot women? If they are willing to try, go for it" Adam said.  
  
"Adam you need to be quiet. You asked Kathy to be with another woman?" Marie asked.  
  
"Umm, well maybe" he said boldly.  
  
"Hmm, she cussed you out huh?" Marie said.  
  
"Yea, basically" he laughed.  
  
"Man, what about Jeff's new girlfriend? She's hot. Get her, Amy, and Tammy drunk! Shit instant orgy for Matt and Jeff!" Jericho added.  
  
"Holy shit!" Jay screamed.  
  
"What man?" Adam asked leaning over the seat.  
  
"What?" Marie asked sitting up in the passenger seat.  
  
"Why are you looking as if you've done something stupid?" Jericho asked in a warning tone.  
  
"Dudes, I was like leaving a message on Matt's cellphone and you guys got in and started yelling at me and I forgot to hang the phone up. I think it's still recording us," Jay said in a hoarse voice.  
  
"What! Fuck!" What did I say?" Adam shouted.  
  
"Tammy's going to kill me!" Marie groaned. "I'm sorry girl! I didn't mean it!" she cried.  
  
"Damnit! Jay you are such an Assclown!" Jericho shouted slapping him upside the head.  
  
"Oww! Stop hitting me! I'm driving here you idiots!" Jay shouted.  
  
Beep! "End of message" the voicemail recording said.  
  
"You told them about our sex life Matt?" Tammy shouted popping him in the back of the head.  
  
"You told Marie! Plus you told her you cheated on me with Jeff!" Matt argued turning to look at her.  
  
"You knew about that! You cheated with a fan! We were even! I didn't tell Marie! She said Jeff did!" she shouted back.  
  
"You screwed Jericho more than once! You lied to me!" Matt huffed.  
  
"We slept together on two occasions! It just so happens he can get it up a lot in a short period of time" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying I can't?" Matt yelled.  
  
"Knock it off you two! You're acting like your still together for christsakes!" Jeff screamed. "Both of you just shut the fuck up!" he screamed as both of them stared at him in shock. "I feel like the mediator in a troubled marriage! You two are driving me crazy! Yes, we all screwed each other! We still are! Let's just admit it!" Jeff said leaning over the seat. "You two are still fucking and so are we" he said pointing at himself and Tammy. So, basically we never stopped sleeping with each other right Tammy?" Jeff asked as she sat back in the seat.  
  
"You've been sleeping with Jeff and me?" Matt asked looking at her in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Not all the time. Maybe once every two months" Tammy answered looking out the window.  
  
"Not between you and Matt, I'm referring to us!" Jeff said leaning over her. "Tell him!" he shouted.  
  
"Oh okay! We do it almost every chance we get!" she screamed. "You satisfied Jeff?" she said frowning.  
  
"This is funny as hell! We are all cheating on the people we're dating to be with each other" Matt laughed turning into the airport.  
  
"I'm single. John sees other people," Tammy said quietly.  
  
"So, we're the only cheaters in the bunch" Jeff said staring at her.  
  
"I didn't say that" Tammy said finally looking at him.  
  
"So, you thought you were getting special treatment over me?" Matt asked Jeff.  
  
"I did" Jeff said looking at Tammy with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Jeff, I wasn't sleeping with Matt then. It was just you. We slept together maybe three months ago once. When we started getting back to being friends it happened how many times Matt?" she said looking at him.  
  
"Three or four times" he answered as he parked the car.  
  
"So are you both mad at me now?" she asked.  
  
"No" Matt answered. "You mad Jeff?" he asked looking at a brooding Jeff.  
  
"I'm a little pissed but I'm sleeping with Elizabeth so I can't be too mad" he said looking at Tammy and Matt. "I know what'll make me feel better" he grinned.  
  
"What?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Some really good makeup sex" he grumbled.  
  
"Oh boy! I hope you and Matt enjoy each other!" she said getting out the car.  
  
"Come on sweetie! You know you want to" Jeff laughed getting out of the car.  
  
"Can you open the trunk Matt?" she asked ignoring Jeff.  
  
"Yea. So, you plan on continuing to do us both?" Matt asked.  
  
"No. It stops tonight" she answered.  
  
"Hey, don't be so harsh! We didn't say we wanted it to stop" Jeff said caressing her back.  
  
"Do you guys realize that we have a strange relationship? Most people think we're freaks. What do you guys plan on doing after you get married?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know" Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Matt?" she asked turning to him.  
  
"I guess stop sleeping together," he said looking at her sadly.  
  
"Exactly! We need to stop. We're addicted to each other," she said grabbing her bag and heading into the airport.  
  
"Hey! Since this is it let's join the mile high club together" Jeff grinned putting his arm around her.  
  
"You never quit do you?" she smiled.  
  
"No. You game?" he asked as Matt caught up with them.  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it," she said as Matt opened the door for her.  
  
"I think we should do the threesome and get it out of our system" Matt said. "We have 3 days just to get it on," he said to Tammy and Jeff.  
  
"I'm game if you are" Jeff said staring at Tammy.  
  
"If I didn't love you two so much I'd say hell no but after this no more sneaking around," she warned them.  
  
"No more sneaking around" Jeff promised.  
  
"You hid it well bro" Matt said complimenting Jeff.  
  
"Thanks, so did you" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Not as good as Tammy here" Matt said grabbing her left hand.  
  
"She'll never get enough of us" Jeff bragged grabbing her right hand.  
  
"Whatever!" she laughed pulling her hands away from both of them and heading up the escalator.  
  
"You'll be back," Matt said in a cocky tone stepping on the escalator a few steps behind her.  
  
"She always comes back" Jeff grinned stepping onto the escalator.  
  
***************************  
  
SmackDown - October 29  
  
Halloween Taping  
  
"Bitch better have my money!" Faarooq shouted as he walked through the door with his pimp costume on.  
  
"What the hell?" Bradshaw laughed taking off his cowboy hat and pointing to his chaps. "Man, you look great!" he laughed looking at Faarooq.  
  
"So do you" Faarooq laughed taking his hat off showing Bradshaw the feather in it.  
  
"Hey guys, you look nice," Trish said in her shiny pink mini dress.  
  
"Damn! Who are you supposed to be?" Faarooq asked staring at her cleavage spilling out the top.  
  
"Marilyn Monroe man!" Bradshaw answered.  
  
"No, actually I'm Pamela Anderson and Jay is Kid Rock" she laughed.  
  
"Umm, even better" Faarooq grinned.  
  
"Tammy! Over here!" Trish shouted as Tammy pulled Marie through the door.  
  
"Who the hell is she supposed to be?" Faarooq asked as Marie approached them wearing a leather outfit and gloves.  
  
"Damn! That looks like one of Rikishi's leather outfits" Faarooq laughed noticing Rikishi Wear on the jacket.  
  
"Hey! I'm about to back that ass up!" Marie laughed backing up to them.  
  
"Girl, you sick!" Bradshaw laughed.  
  
"That's definitely unique" Trish laughed.  
  
"Tammy, you look like. "Faarooq said trying to think staring at her beige pants and vest with the suede shingles.  
  
"Umm, the white guys sister, umm." Bradshaw said snapping his fingers.  
  
"Janet Jackson!" Bradshaw and Faarooq said at the same time.  
  
"Very good!" Tammy laughed.  
  
"She was going to be an angel but she didn't want to push it" Marie laughed as Rikishi walked in and pulled his shades down eyeing her outfit.  
  
"No you didn't!" he laughed.  
  
"Yes I did!" she chuckled.  
  
"You look nice. Blonde hair and everything" he laughed. "Oh hell no!" he laughed as Jazz and Victoria walked in dressed as catholic schoolgirls.  
  
"They look nice though," Bradshaw said staring at their legs as they walked by.  
  
"I think I've lost my mind!" Trish sang in a high pitch.  
  
"All the things she said, all the things she said, all the things she said running through my head" Tammy sang as Marie joined her and then Trish.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you girls?" Jeff and Matt walked up as they were singing.  
  
"They're TATU. The lesbian group that sings Victoria's theme music" Trish answered.  
  
"Oh! Damn!" Faarooq said nervously lighting a cigar.  
  
"You guys are vampires?" Tammy asked looking at Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Yea, Jay was going to be one too but he bailed on us," Matt said holding a cup filled with fake blood.  
  
"Jeff you are freaking me out" Dena said staring at his white contacts.  
  
"Dena, you're scaring me," he said looking at her pimp outfit.  
  
"Where is Jay? He looked like Kid Rock. Trish, where is my money? You been with Jay too long not to have made me some money, don't make me take my shoe off" Dena teased.  
  
"I'm not a hooker! I'm Pamela Anderson!" Trish fussed  
  
"Girl, same thing. You didn't know that's what she was?" Dena said laughing as Kurt Angle came in dressed normally in his wrestling attire.  
  
"Umm Kurt, baby this is a Halloween party. Why aren't you dressed up?" Marie asked rubbing his head.  
  
"I am dressed! I'm an Olympic Gold Medalist. I won these baby's strictly by following the 3 I's, Intelligence, Intensity, and Integrity," he said holding up his gold medals. "I won these with a broken freakin neck using my athletic ability" he bragged walking off.  
  
"Damn man! You need an enema! You uptight as hell!" Bradshaw shouted after him lighting a cigar.  
  
"Yo shorty, come here!" John shouted from the door.  
  
"Who is he?" Marie laughed as Tammy left out the door with John.  
  
"Eminem" Dena laughed.  
  
"He'll probably do a rap show later" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Man, these fangs are like killing me!" Adam said walking up with a gothic outfit on complete with a flowing cloak.  
  
"You look fine without them my sweet Angelus" Kathy smiled as she pulled out her stake to go with her Buffy the Vampire slayer ensemble.  
  
"Hey guys!" Stacy Keibler waved as she pulled Andrew across the dance floor.  
  
"Aww she's a cute go-go dancer. Look at those legs!" Matt whistled.  
  
"I'm trying to figure out Andrew's outfit" Jay frowned walking up to Trish eyeing Andrew's jeans and skintight shirt.  
  
"He's a frickin bouncer," Tazz said passing by.  
  
"Oh!!!" everyone said.  
  
"Is there any beer at this party? What! I say is there any beer at this party," Austin said walking over to them.  
  
"Hey Steve, what are you?" Jay asked eyeing his shorts and jacket.  
  
"I'm a deer hunter son," he said pointing to his hat that said, "Deer Hunter" across it and his fake gun in his hand.  
  
"Hey everybody" Dawn Marie said twirling around in her Playboy bunny outfit.  
  
"Nice Dawn" Jay said as Trish pinched him on the arm.  
  
"Oh wow! Elmer Fudd and Bugs Bunny!" Kurt Angle grinned pointing to Austin and Dawn Marie as he walked by and stopped.  
  
"I'm a deerhunter you jackass!" Austin said hitting him with his hat then stuck it in his face to read the hat and walked over to Debra who was dressed as Bambi.  
  
"What did I say?" Angle asked innocently.  
  
"I'm a Playboy Bunny Kurt!" Dawn fussed walking off as Angle followed her trying to apologize.  
  
"I'm the King of the World!" Jericho shouted walking in wearing a pair of black leather pants and a black see-through shirt.  
  
"Hey Chris. Who are you?" Jeff grinned.  
  
"I'm that totally sexy beast who sings lead for Fozzy!" Jericho bragged.  
  
"Chris you do realize you're the lead singer of Fozzy? I mean I just want to make sure you don't need a psychiatrist for your split personality. Maybe you been drinking before the party, give me a damn beer!" Bradshaw told him.  
  
"Of course I know who I am, and I don't have any beer Junior!" Chris laughed. "Where is Tammy?" he asked.  
  
"Somewhere around here with Cena" Matt answered taking a sip from his cup.  
  
"Dude! What are you drinking? Fake blood?" Adam laughed.  
  
"Yea, you're so looking like Gangrel right now!" Jay teased.  
  
"It's tropical punch Kool-Aid guys!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh, well give me some Kool-Aid" Faarooq said sticking out his cup. "Wait a minute!" he said taking a swig from the cup. "Okay, don't want beer mixed in with my Kool-Aid" he laughed as Matt tipped the cup and halfway filled Faarooq's cup.  
  
"Damn man! Where the sugar at?" Faarooq scowled after sipping it.  
  
"I was low on sugar" Matt shrugged.  
  
"Welcome to the WWE Halloween Party!" Steph screamed through the microphone on the stage. "Here to perform live for us is, "Saliva!" she screeched moving to the side of the stage and walking down the stairs to dance with Paul who was dressed like Tarzan.  
  
"Oh man!" she's dressed like a witch!" Trish laughed.  
  
"They say your costume reflects your personality" Jeff said taking off his contacts and switching them for another pair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Adam asked.  
  
"I'm going to be Willow the Whisp" Jeff laughed grabbing a mask out of his cape pocket. "It's enough regular vampires in here," he said pointing to Al Snow who looked like a vampire as well.  
  
"You still look good Jeff!" Marie said rubbing his back.  
  
"I may just be myself and be the lead singer of Peroxwhy?gen" he laughed as Tammy and John walked up.  
  
"Hey Willow" Tammy laughed eyeing Jeff.  
  
"Yo! Steph is a witch?" John laughed.  
  
"That's what we were just saying" Jeff nodded. "Uh oh, here she comes" Jeff said turning his head.  
  
"Hey, the gangs all here" Steph grinned holding on to Paul tightly. "Tammy don't you make a cute little Janet Jackson!" she smiled. "Too bad they were out of the hooker costumes," she said smugly.  
  
"Thanks Steph, and your outfit is so. appropriate" Tammy smiled as Paul started laughing then tried to contain himself.  
  
"Hunter!" she shouted at him. "Anyway, you guys enjoy yourselves. John, I'd like to see you in my office next week. I'm going to give you that push Tammy was asking for," she said eyeing John's crotch.  
  
"Aight. I'll see you next week," John said stepping behind Tammy as Steph looked back up at his face.  
  
"See you then" she waved pulling Paul out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Was she staring at my dick with her man right there?" John asked in shock.  
  
"Yep" Dena replied.  
  
"She is truly a dirty, filthy, rotten, brutal, bottom feeding." Chris started.  
  
"Ho!" Dwayne said throwing his arms around Chris.  
  
"Dwayne!" Marie and Dena yelled and ran to give him a hug.  
  
"You know I couldn't miss a good Halloween party and miss out on the opportunity to talk about everybody!" he laughed shaking hands and hugging everybody. He stopped when he got to Tammy. "Hey Janet" he grinned.  
  
"My name isn't Janet" she smiled.  
  
"Is it Ms. Jackson if I'm nasty?" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"Very funny!" she said giving him a hug.  
  
"I missed all of you guys," Dwayne said pulling away from Tammy.  
  
"Who are you for Halloween?" Tammy asked eyeing his beige and brown trimmed sweater vest and beige pants.  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know," he said backing up with his arms spread. "I'm Superfine Man" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"You would be the only person egotistical enough to come as a superhero you made up" Jericho scoffed as Hurricane Helms walked up in his Hurricane outfit. "Make that one of two egotistical people!" Jericho shouted.  
  
"Who are you guys talking about?" Shane Helms asked as Shannon Moore walked over dressed like a priest.  
  
"Oh no! A cross! Run Matt!" Jeff turned to Matt as Matt cowered away from Shannon and Jeff covered him with his cape.  
  
"Very funny guys!' Shannon said dashing holy water on them from his flask.  
  
"What's been going on?" Dwayne asked staring at Marie's Rikishi outfit. "Girl, you have lost your mind? Nobody but you could come up with that idea" he laughed looking at Rikishi.  
  
"Well, I need to be comfortable because I'm pregnant!" Marie told him.  
  
"Bullshit!" Dwayne said looking at everybody for confirmation. "Oh damn! Come sit down and tell me everything" he said pulling Marie over to a table.  
  
"Tammy are you okay?" Jeff whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, I'm great. Never better actually" she said rubbing his arm.  
  
"You're not going to snap are you?" Matt asked walking over to her and Jeff.  
  
"No you guys. I'm fine. Thank you so much for caring" she said hugging them both. "I'm going to go have a good time," she said as John pulled her onto the dancefloor.  
  
"So, you nervous about old boy being back" John nodded towards Dwayne.  
  
"Not really. He's shaved his head bald. He's not as cute as before" she grinned.  
  
"Oh, that's cold! You wrong for that" John laughed.  
  
"How are you and the girl back home?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Well, she agreed to go out with me" he blushed.  
  
"Good for you!" Tammy told him.  
  
"Yea, she finally going to give a thug a chance" he said.  
  
"John, you come off as a tough thug but your just a big teddy bear" Tammy teased.  
  
"Shh, girl! Don't be saying that all loud!" he said trying to cover her mouth as the DJ took over and started playing "Get Busy" by Sean Paul. "Oh shit! That's my song" John said dancing around Tammy.  
  
"Every song is your song!" she laughed as Jericho, Jacqueline, Dawn Marie, Trish, Jay, Dena, Matt, Rikishi, and Victoria made a circle and started dancing like the people in the "Get Busy" video.  
  
"Baby, I know you can do this dance" John pointed to the circle.  
  
"You want to show them how it's done?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Hell yea!" John said pulling her to the circle as Jerry Lawler walked by in a polyester suit. "Yo King, what the hell is that?" John pointed to the suit.  
  
"My costume!" King giggled.  
  
"What the hell are you?" John shrieked.  
  
"What else? A dirty old man!" King laughed walking off.  
  
"Yo! That's foul man!" John said frowning. "He came as himself" he said pulling Tammy across the floor to the circle of dancers.  
  
***********************  
  
"Torrie, you look so cute!" Stacy said eyeing Torrie's pink J-Lo outfit while applying lipstick in the mirror of her little compact.  
  
"Yea, it was Billy's idea to come as J-Lo and Ben" Torrie giggled.  
  
"Hey girls!" Nidia squealed running over to them in her black leather pants with a pair of thongs over them.  
  
"Wow Nidia, you look beautiful. Who are you?" Stacy asked touching her straight blonde wig.  
  
"I'm Britney Spears from the "Slave for You" video and Jamie is Justin, before the breakup" Nidia grinned.  
  
"Oh how cute!" Torrie whined.  
  
"Hey Tammy, want to go up on stage and do some Janet, J-Lo, and Britney moves?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Most definitely! I'm there!" Tammy said walking down the hall. She walked into the sitting area and sat down on the couch and rubbed her feet.  
  
"You certainly look nice tonight," Shane McMahon said leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
"Hey Shane" she said looking away considering she'd avoided him for over a week since she left his house.  
  
"Why won't you return my phone calls?" Shane asked sitting on the table in front of her.  
  
"I think you know why" she said rubbing her feet.  
  
"Yea we were both drunk," Shane said.  
  
"Shane, you drugged me," she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"It was just something to relax you" Shane said grabbing her foot and massaging it.  
  
"Shane don't!" she said trying to pull her foot away from him.  
  
"Stop fighting me. I just want us to enjoy each other's company like that night," Shane said pulling her beige boot off and massaging her arch.  
  
"Shane, nothing happened that night. You passed out" Tammy informed him.  
  
"Yea, after I came from making love to you" he smiled.  
  
"Shane, we never did it!" she screamed.  
  
"Tammy, we had sex. You responded to me. You kissed me back," he said confused.  
  
"I passed out for only 10 minutes," she said snatching her foot away.  
  
"Well, I was a little anxious and I apologized for that" he grinned shyly.  
  
"Shut up!" she screamed covering her ears. "Nothing happened that night! You hear me? Nothing!" Tammy shouted putting her boot back on.  
  
"Why are you denying this?" Shane asked.  
  
"I wasn't conscious Shane! You took advantage of me!" she said standing in his face.  
  
"You wanted it! You got yours," he said.  
  
"Got what?" she asked.  
  
"You came. So did I. We enjoyed it" Shane said twining his finger in her hair.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me! You're a liar!" Tammy said pushing him to the side.  
  
"You can run but you can't hide from this" Shane said.  
  
"You know what Shane? I did find you attractive. If you would have approached me in a nicer way, eventually I may have slept with you but now you've ruined any chance of that" she said walking out.  
  
"Hey! In case you want your jacket back, it's in the limo out back" he said.  
  
"You can keep it," she said continuing to walk away.  
  
"See you soon!" Shane hollered.  
  
"Whatever!" she said walking into the party room just in time to catch Jay onstage singing "Cocky" by Kid Rock. She laughed out loud as he bobbed his head and grabbed his crotch everytime he said the word cocky.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Dwayne whispered over her shoulder.  
  
"Not to his singing" she giggled.  
  
"Hey Tammy! The DJ has some Janet Jackson songs for you to look over," Nidia said.  
  
"Okay. I'll be right there," Tammy shouted over Jay's cracking voice.  
  
"Why don't you do, "All 4 U or Rhythm Nation" Dwayne said sipping on his punch.  
  
"I don't know what songs the DJ has" Tammy said purposely not looking at him.  
  
"I personally like "Would You Mind?" he whispered against her ear.  
  
"I just bet you do" she said in an unemotional tone. "See you later Dwayne" she said heading over to the DJ booth.  
  
************************** 


	13. Dangerously In Love 13

Dangerously In Love (Pt. 13)  
  
Friday  
  
"That Halloween party was great" John said grinning at Tammy as Jeff jumped over the blazing volcano in his front yard.  
  
"Yea, it was pretty cool. I enjoyed Torrie's performance of "Ain't that Funny" by J. Lo" Tammy said leaning back on the blanket.  
  
"I thought it was cute when you three did "Love Don't Cost a Thing" by J. Lo. You were hot! You knew the moves better than Torrie or Nidia" Matt smiled.  
  
"She definitely had the booty!" John said as Tammy pushed him as she blushed.  
  
"No! Nidia doing "Slave for You" by Britney Spears was hilarious!" Matt laughed as Amy brought him a container of chocolate milk. "Ames, you know I only drink lowfat chocolate milk" he frowned.  
  
"That's all they had Matt" she fussed sitting on the blanket between Matt and Tammy.  
  
"So, you spoke to Dwayne yet?" Amy asked Tammy.  
  
"No. I'm just relaxing for my birthday weekend. I don't want a relationship right now. I'm enjoying the single life," Tammy said as Matt burst out laughing.  
  
"Quit lying! You're avoiding him!" Matt shouted.  
  
"No I'm not! You have no idea what you're talking about" she huffed.  
  
"I saw you didn't check your answering machine. Guess who was on it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Stop listening to her private messages Matt! He does the same thing at my house, nosy ass!" Amy growled.  
  
"Hey, I'll admit that I'm nosy" Matt said standing up and heading for the house.  
  
"Ames, go talk to him. You hurt his feelings" Tammy told her.  
  
"He'll get over it. He always do" she grinned.  
  
"You want to head over to the mall in a little while?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go now. I'm going to go hang with my Mom for a few days so I need to get back early" she said pulling her jacket closed.  
  
"John we'll see you later" Tammy said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Alright, bring me something back" John teased.  
  
"You must enjoy wearing thongs because that's what I'm getting" Amy said staring at him.  
  
"Umm, I'll wear one for the right woman" John said waiting for her response.  
  
"Freak" Amy muttered and turned to head to the car.  
  
"She doesn't like me" John said looking at Tammy.  
  
"She's like that with everyone lately" Tammy assured him as she followed Amy to the car.  
  
"Where are they headed?" Matt asked as he headed back to the blanket with a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Thong shopping at the mall" John said flashing a wide grin.  
  
"Oh. Hope somebody gets to see them, I sure won't" Matt grumbled.  
  
"She's being mean as hell dawg. Dump her ass and move on!" John suggested.  
  
"Yea, I think I'm afraid of being alone man. She's comfortable to me. I guess I'm afraid to start over" Matt admitted drinking his orange juice.  
  
"Kind of like Tammy was?" John asked.  
  
"Yea, she was definitely my comfort zone. No more sex with Tammy has practically lowered my sex percentage to 40%" Matt said taking a drink from the glass.  
  
"Damn Matt! You were actually just sleeping with Tammy and Amy? I thought you were doing a few other girls," John said in shock.  
  
"Two other girls and they didn't last too long. Took too much effort to teach them the things I liked so I stuck with what I knew was sure to be pleasurable" Matt said leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees as Jeff rode over to them.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Jeff asked pulling his helmet off.  
  
"The mall" John answered.  
  
"Oh, well I'm heading over to Elizabeth's house" Jeff said pushing his bike up to the house.  
  
"Have fun bro!" Matt called over his shoulder. "Alright John, we're going out to a club tonight. No girls allowed to go because we're going to meet women" Matt grinned.  
  
"Aww I'm with you dawg!" John said slapping his hand.  
  
**************************  
  
"So she won't return your phone calls huh?" Rikishi said biting into his burger.  
  
"Nope. She was cold towards me a few days ago at the Halloween Party" Dwayne said eating his steak and potatoes.  
  
"Man, can you blame her? You dogged her out. You show interest and then you leave for a few months without so much as a phone call" Rikishi told him.  
  
"I would have called her everyday if Jeff wouldn't have answered her cellphone at 1 in the morning saying she was busy and no longer accepting phone calls" Dwayne said scraping his fork across the plate.  
  
"Damn! He told you that?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"No, he didn't know who it was. He just said it and hung up" Dwayne said angrily.  
  
"Think he knew it was you?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"Naw I doubt it! Probably came up as an out of area call," Dwayne said motioning to the waitress for another beer.  
  
"You ask her about it?" Rikishi asked.  
  
"No! Can't get hold of her. Her birthday is day after tomorrow, I wanted to take her out or something" Dwayne said.  
  
"Well, you need to get her away from Cameron for one. Then she won't be able to run" Rikishi told him.  
  
"Maybe I can get Marie to get her to Houston" Dwayne said staring out the window at the ocean.  
  
"Yea, maybe Marie could babysit. She'll need the practice" Rikishi laughed out loud.  
  
"Yea, she'll be a single mother. It's sad the father won't be in the child's life" Dwayne said drinking his beer.  
  
"Well what do you expect? She got artificially inseminated" Rikishi said biting a piece of his burger.  
  
"No she didn't! She got pregnant from that stripper on her birthday!" Dwayne said cracking up. He looked over at Rikishi who was coughing hard. "Hey man, it's not that funny!" Dwayne said picking up his glass just as he noticed Rikishi was turning purple. "Man, you choking?" Dwayne jumped up and grabbed him around the waist as a few of the customers ran over to help just as the food flew out of Rikishi's mouth. Rikishi sat down and drank some water and leaned back in the chair placing his hand across his chest and clearing his throat.  
  
"Thank you" Dwayne waved to the customers who tried to help. "Man! You scared the hell out of me cousin" Dwayne said looking at him while he drank his beer.  
  
"I got Marie pregnant" Rikishi said looking at Dwayne.  
  
"What?" Dwayne said dropping the glass of beer in his lap. "Shit!" he shouted as he grabbed a napkin and patted his pants. "What the hell you mean you got her pregnant?" Dwayne asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"I paid the guy not to show up. She was wearing a blindfold and I handcuffed her. We had sex" he told Dwayne.  
  
"Man, I hate to be mean but that guy was in shape and had a Jamaican accent" Dwayne said fanning himself with the napkin.  
  
"Hence the blindfold and the handcuffs" he said drinking more water. "Plus I spoke like a Jamaican so she didn't have to worry about a ting" Rikishi said speaking with a Jamaican accent.  
  
Dwayne fell across the table laughing until he got it all out. "Okay! Okay, so you're her baby Daddy! Fool! Are you crazy? When she finds out that kid isn't black but part Samoan don't you think she'll start to wonder?" Dwayne asked trying to be serious until laughter overtook him again. "I'm sorry man!" he laughed wiping the tears from his eyes. "Man, Marie is going to kill you!" he shouted across the table as he drank from his water glass. He drank his water only to spit it out as he thought about the situation.  
  
"It's not that funny Dwayne!" Rikishi muttered as the other customers stared.  
  
"Oh yes it is! I don't know if I can keep this a secret for long!" Dwayne cried as he leaned on the table cracking up laughing.  
  
***************************  
  
"I appreciate the certificate to this day spa but why are you two insisting that I go to Houston?" Tammy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, you need to check on the house. Between us, Marie has something planned for you there so we didn't plan anything here" Jeff admitted handing her the travel bag.  
  
"Okay, but I want to say goodbye to the boys," she said heading up the stairs.  
  
"No, because if you see them you won't go" Matt said blocking her way.  
  
"Okay will you two kiss them and tell them I love them?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Of course" Jeff answered.  
  
"Tammy, the boys are in good hands. I just hate I'm going out of town today, I wish I could go with you" Amy said hugging her tight.  
  
"So, you ready to head to the airport?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I guess I don't have a choice," Tammy said walking to the door with her bag.  
  
"See you next weekend!" Matt said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Okay. Bye" Tammy said feeling as if they were trying to get rid of her.  
  
"Let's get you to the airport" Jeff said tossing her bag into the backseat.  
  
"Why do I feel as if I'm not wanted around here?" she asked Jeff as he got in the car.  
  
"We just want you to be happy for your birthday. Trust me, you'll enjoy it" Jeff grinned pulling out of the driveway.  
  
****************************  
  
Tammy got out of the cab and paid the driver as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. She headed up the walkway and pulled her housekey out and unlocked the door. She walked into the foyer, closed the door and dropped the bag onto the floor. Home sweet home. She hadn't been home in a few weeks. She walked towards the living room and heard "House is Not a Home" by Luther Vandross playing. She realized someone had to be there as she walked into the living room and saw candles lit all around the room. She stopped and looked around and realized the light was on in the kitchen.  
  
"It's about time you made it home," Dwayne said standing at the top of the stairs dressed in a black and cream colored sweater and a pair of black slacks.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tammy asked walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Well, your birthday is in a couple of hours so I wanted to help you celebrate" he grinned.  
  
"Is that right?" she asked walking over to the sofa.  
  
"Yes that's correct. Thanks to Matt and Jeff I was able to get you here tonight. Would you like some shrimp cocktail?" he asked walking down the stairs.  
  
"No, not really" she said pulling her black boots off and sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Well I have something for you" he said heading into the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later with a chocolate cake with a 2 and a 9 on top.  
  
"Oh my God! Chocolate cake!" she squealed as he sat it in front of her with a knife and two small plates.  
  
"We can't forget the main thing you have to have" Dwayne said running to the kitchen. He came out holding a huge cup of ice cream from Marble Slab Creamery.  
  
"Oh no! Marble Slab Creamery Cheesecake Ice Cream with M&M's" she laughed.  
  
"You drove me crazy trying to find cheesecake ice cream until you told me where exactly to find it!" he laughed handing her the cup and a spoon  
  
"That was a long night of pigging out" she laughed thinking back to him calling about 15 times trying to find a Marble Slab Creamery years ago.  
  
They ate ice cream and cake until they were too full to move. Dwayne kicked off his shoes and lay back on the sofa. He grabbed the blanket that was lying over the back of the sofa and covered himself with it.  
  
"Happy Birthday Tammy" he said looking at the clock as it hit 12:00.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled.  
  
"Want to lie down with me?" he asked as the CD player switched to another CD and "Fortunate" by Maxwell filled the room.  
  
"Okay" she said crawling up next to him and closed her eyes as he threw the blanket over her and pulled her close.  
  
"This feels so good," he moaned as he closed his eyes and listened to the music.  
  
Never seen a sunshine like this  
  
Never seen the moon glow like this  
  
Never seen the waterfalls like this  
  
Never seen the lights off like this  
  
Never dug anyone like this  
  
Never had tasty lips to kiss  
  
Never had someone to miss  
  
Never heard a song quite like this  
  
"I'm glad that I did this" Dwayne said out of the blue.  
  
"So am I" she said keeping her eyes closed.  
  
"Are you falling asleep?" he asked.  
  
"No, just enjoying the music" she smiled.  
  
Fortunate to have you girl  
  
I'm so glad you're in my world  
  
Just as sure as the sky is blue  
  
I bless the day that I found you  
  
"I want to tell you something" he whispered so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.  
  
"Okay, I'm listening" she said.  
  
"Okay. Can you open your eyes when I say this?" he asked raising up on one elbow and staring at her as she opened her eyes.  
  
"I'm listening," she said staring at his lips.  
  
"Okay, here goes" he said taking a deep breath. "I'm ready," he said gently.  
  
"For what?" she asked naively.  
  
"To be with you and you only," he said softly.  
  
"Oh" she said looking down at his chest.  
  
Never had room service all night  
  
Never took a trip first class flight  
  
Never had a love affair so tight  
  
Never felt a feeling so right  
  
"Oh? That's all you're going to say?" he asked.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to say Dwayne?" she asked looking over his shoulder staring at the wall.  
  
Never seen a winter so white  
  
Never had words to recite  
  
Never had a flame to ignite  
  
And I never sang a song with all my might  
  
"How about, "Dwayne, I love you" he said placing his hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "I've fucked up so many times with you and I refuse to do that again" he said as tears rolled down his face.  
  
"I don't know how to respond to this Dwayne," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Respond the way your heart tells you to" he suggested.  
  
"My heart tells me that I love you," she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"My heart tells me that I love you too," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
Fortunate to have you girl  
  
I'm so glad to have you in my world  
  
Just as sure as the sky is blue  
  
I bless the day that I found you  
  
Fortunate to have you girl  
  
I'm so glad you're in my world  
  
Just as sure the sky is blue  
  
I bless the day that I found you  
  
They kissed each other until they were lightheaded. Tammy caressed his face trying to touch him to be sure that this moment was really happening. He grabbed her hands from his face and kissed the palm of her hands before kissing her with more urgency.  
  
"Let's slow down a little" Tammy said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Honey, we've waited long enough," he said pulling his sweater over his head and throwing it on the floor. "Let me help you with that skirt and sweater" he grinned as she pulled her sweater over her head.  
  
"Wait" she said as she got off the sofa and pulled her skirt off and unhooked her thigh hi stockings from her garter and pulled them off.  
  
Can you hear the silent shouts  
  
I hope you hear  
  
I'm calling out to your body  
  
Baby you know just what to do  
  
Close the door  
  
No interviews  
  
"Come here" Dwayne said after removing his pants and boxers. She pulled her garter and bra off and walked over to him. "Come sit on my lap" he said taking her hand.  
  
"You know, I almost didn't come tonight," she said sitting in his lap. They closed their eyes and listened to the soothing music playing.  
  
Fortunate to have you girl  
  
I'm so glad you're in my world  
  
Just as sure as the sky is blue  
  
I bless the day that I found you  
  
"I knew you'd be here. I've been here since yesterday trying to figure out what to say to you," he said staring into her brown eyes. "You look pretty with your hair up," he said pulling it loose and letting it cascade onto her shoulders.  
  
"Why did you pull it down?" she asked trying to put it back up.  
  
"We'll mess it up anyway. We have to make up for lost time. Everytime I got close to being with you somehow we were interrupted" he said running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"I was just thinking that I have the entire week off. Maybe we could spend it together" Tammy smiled as she rubbed his baldhead.  
  
"I have to go back and shoot a few scenes on Monday" he said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh well, I had planned on relaxing at home anyway," she said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
  
"I have an idea. If your nanny will watch the boys up until Saturday then you could come with me," he said kissing her delicately.  
  
"Actually, Amy will have the boys later this week. Jeff will be back on Wednesday to get Caleb so I'm available," she said fiddling with his bracelet. "Let's go to bed" she suggested getting up and pulling his arm.  
  
"No, I want to start down here and work my way up" he said licking along her hip. He grabbed the edge of her panties and pulled them down her thighs. "So beautiful" he murmured against her stomach causing her to jerk from his touch. She stepped out of her panties and sat back in his lap.  
  
"So, shall we put this food up?" she asked eyeing the shrimp cocktail on the table.  
  
"No, we'll need it in an hour for energy" he laughed laying her back on the sofa and pulling the blanket over them.  
  
"Be gentle with me," she said pulling him down on her for a long sensuous kiss.  
  
"I will be baby, at first" he grinned as he slid down under the covers and placed her legs over his shoulders.  
  
**************************  
  
Survivor Series November 2002  
  
"Hey" Jeff said limping into the locker room.  
  
"Hey Rainbow" Tammy grinned glancing up from her laptop.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Reading my website. The fans actually like me" she said cheerfully.  
  
"I heard. You ready to manage me on Raw and keep up with your writing?" he teased as he pulled a change of clothes out of his bag.  
  
"As ready as ever" she smiled.  
  
"Where's your man at?" Jeff asked re-screwing the top onto one his bodypaint jars.  
  
"Dwayne is in Florida. He'll meet up with me on Thursday" she answered as she answered e-mails from her website.  
  
"Can I check out my message board and see what everyone is saying?" Jeff asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Yea, no problem. Knock yourself out" she said handing him her laptop.  
  
"Hey you guys, you seen Ames?" Matt asked sticking his head through the door.  
  
"No, not since you two left out together" Tammy replied.  
  
"Damnit! I swear if she's with Shane." Matt swore under his breath.  
  
"Relax, maybe she's hanging out with friends" Jeff told him.  
  
"Maybe. I'm going to go hang out with Adam and Jay," he said closing the door.  
  
"They are so out there" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yea, they'll be married and still acting like this" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised. You and Dwayne want to have dinner with Liz and I Friday night?" Jeff asked typing away on the laptop.  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice" she answered.  
  
"It's amazing what you learn from people when you use an alias on your own website" he laughed.  
  
"I know. I log on as a fan sometimes to get a feel for my fan base," she said checking her cellphone for messages. "They know my last name and where my house is in Houston. My cousin got my mail and says I actually have fan mail! I'm so psyched but yet a little scared" she giggled as she listened to her messages.  
  
"How many are from him?" Jeff asked sarcastically without taking his eyes off the computer screen.  
  
"Just two" she answered grinning.  
  
"Wow, just two in the past hour? Atleast he waited until after your match with Ivory before calling" he teased. "You two put on an awesome match by the way. I see some of Rey Mysterio coming out of you" he smiled.  
  
"Yea, I enjoy working with Rey in the ring. It's so invigorating to do my aerial moves with someone who knows how to react and counter. Trish is going to learn a few moves from him too. I'm feeling good tonight, want to go out dancing?" she asked.  
  
"After the bump I took off the top of that exit sign my lower back is sore as hell, I just want to sleep! You can give me a massage if you really want to help" he sighed.  
  
"Okay! I won't go out, I'll give you a back massage later. You deserve it after the bump you took tonight, see you in awhile" she said heading out the door.  
  
**************************  
  
"Marie!" Rikishi called out as she pushed the door open to her office.  
  
"Yea, what's up?" she asked sitting her briefcase on the desk.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about what you plan on doing about your pregnancy" he said sitting in the chair across from the desk.  
  
"Why? It's none of your business," she said sipping on a cup of chicken broth.  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that I'd like to help you out with the baby. I mean, I think we both know we have feelings for each other. So, I'd like to take you out more with no co-workers around" he said as she stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face.  
  
"You still want to date me even though I'm pregnant?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I also believe that a child needs a father in the home to guarantee an appropriate living environment" he spoke earnestly.  
  
"I believe that as well. So we are in agreement with that" she said sipping her soup.  
  
"Well, there's something else. I know how you say your hiding this pregnancy from your Mom. By the looks of you, you won't be able to hide it too much longer" he grinned pointing at her stomach.  
  
"I know, I'm buying clothes two times too big. She thinks I'm getting fat. She's trying to put me on a diet" Marie laughed. "I can no longer have greasy food" she laughed.  
  
"Would you be willing to marry me?" he asked bluntly.  
  
"What? Marry? You? Are you pulling my leg?" she asked laughing.  
  
"No. I'd like to help you raise this kid. If you let me help you," he said searching her face for some type of emotion.  
  
"Rikishi, it will take a strong man to keep me happy and grounded" she said honestly.  
  
"Have you not noticed my size? You get out of line and I'll sit on you" he laughed.  
  
"Okay, your not helping yourself by threatening violence here" she warned.  
  
"I figure I'll tell your Mom I'm the father and we'll get married in a few weeks. Is that okay with you?" he asked.  
  
"You'd do that for me? Wow, I'm speechless. You do realize marrying me you get my mother right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, she's cool with me. I actually like her" he laughed.  
  
"You do?" she asked walking around the desk in shock.  
  
"I do" he nodded.  
  
"That sounds funny. You are saying I do and just asking me to marry you. This isn't a joke is it?" she asked sternly.  
  
"No joke. Start looking for a dress. Make a list about where you want the wedding. I want this done before Christmas," he said standing up and walking to the door.  
  
"My mom will want to have the wedding at our church in Houston" she said following him to the door.  
  
"Fine, set the date and I'll be there. Wear something sexy" he laughed.  
  
"We actually have to sleep together?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Girl, you look scared. Sex comes with marriage baby. Relax, it's all good, you'll enjoy it" he said closing the door as he left.  
  
"You just don't know, sex with me is never disappointing as well" she uttered to herself.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Shane I'm really ready to come back. Tammy, Matt, Trish, Shane Helms and I have been training. I'd like to go to SmackDown to be with Matt but I think Raw has more competition for me. I'll be cleared in a few months. Have something ready for me" Amy asked Shane McMahon.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Why didn't you get Tammy to write something for you?" he asked.  
  
"She doesn't know I prefer Raw over SmackDown, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell her" she begged.  
  
"Well Amy, Tammy wrestles on Raw now so she'll be your competition now" Shane reminded her.  
  
"I know. I just want to be back in the squared circle. I'm ready Shane. Really ready" she said balling up her fists.  
  
"Okay but Tammy will know once we get together for a meeting. I can't hide that you specifically want to go to Raw" Shane told her as Tammy walked by and spoke.  
  
"Tammy, walk with me a moment, would you?" Shane asked.  
  
"Okay" she said stopping as he said goodbye to Amy.  
  
"I have an idea of bringing Amy back on Raw in a few months" Shane lied.  
  
"I was going to write her onto Smackdown with Matt when she was ready to return" Tammy told him.  
  
"Do you really want to send her over there with no competition?" Shane asked.  
  
"I was going to bring this up at the next meeting. We should send Jacqueline, Ivory, and Linda Miles over to SmackDown as soon as possible. Even Jackie from Tough Enough has improved her in ring skills. By the time Amy returns, she'll be a breath of fresh air" Tammy told him.  
  
"Well, that's interesting since we don't have time to put them on Raw or Heat right now. I'll let you bring it up at the next meeting" Shane said in deep thought.  
  
"Shane, while it's on my mind I was hoping we could possibly push for the women to have tag team belts again. That way the women can have more of a role on television because in my opinion there are more than just one of the women who deserves the Women's Title. With tag belts for the women we can eventually set a show just around the women like there was with GLOW a few years back. Maybe get them on TV on a Friday or Saturday night" Tammy suggested.  
  
"Man! Your wheels have really been turning haven't they?" he asked pulling her down the hall with him.  
  
"Yes, I have so many other ideas that I'd like to get out there. I plan on writing up a small book of my ideas and let your father look it over" she said as Vince walked up behind her.  
  
"Dad, Tammy was just running her idea of starting a Women's Tag Division again and later expand it to a show on the weekends for just the women" Shane said rambling. "Dad, I like the idea" Shane said.  
  
"Well, my interest has definitely been caught. Bring it up at the next meeting and I'll have had time to research the pros and cons of the idea. Tammy, once again you have stunned me with your level of bringing things up a notch" he grinned patting her on the back. "By the way, on Wednesday you'll be flying to Cancun with the Divas to do a photo shoot. You'll definitely be on one of the four covers so find a few sexy bikinis to wear. Make me proud Tammy" Vince grinned eyeing her body. "Shane, I'll see you for dinner this week right?" Vince asked walking off.  
  
"Yes Dad, Steph and I will be there" Shane hissed looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Wow! I'm really a Diva now? I need to go do some stomach crunches to maintain the six pack" she laughed rubbing her stomach. "Well, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing" Tammy said turning to walk away.  
  
"Tammy, we make a great team together. I told you before, you should have married me and became a McMahon. You definitely have the mind of a McMahon," he said walking alongside her.  
  
"Shane I love this business but I'm with Dwayne now so you have to stop making passes at me" she told him.  
  
"I understand. I'll back off but just so you know, you and Dwayne will never make it" he said abruptly causing her to scowl at him.  
  
"Why would you say that?" she asked defensively.  
  
"Dwayne is a playboy. He'll never be with just one woman! You're beautiful but it's been proven over time that some men are never satisfied with what they have" Shane said walking off.  
  
"Are you speaking from experience?" she shouted after him.  
  
"Actually yes! I lost a great girl from being too greedy! Now I have to move on and remember what I did to her. Trust me, I won't make that mistake again!" he said heading out of the building.  
  
****************************  
  
Raw  
  
"Great match" Trish said shaking hands with Tammy.  
  
"Thanks. I thought we gave a great performance. Everyone was into the match," Tammy said heading to the shower.  
  
"I can't wait to hear Jerry's take on my boob almost falling out from that headscissors" Trish laughed.  
  
"Ohh puppies JR! Let me pet the puppies!" Tammy screeched like Jerry from the shower causing Trish to laugh as Stacy Keibler walked in.  
  
"Hey Trish. Andrew and I are going out later. If you and Jay want to come you can," she said pulling off her heels.  
  
"We might, it depends on how he feels. I'm just ready to get out of here. It can be anywhere" Trish exhaled loudly.  
  
"Yea, I'm restless myself. You doing the shoot for the Raw Magazine Christmas issue?" Stacy asked as Molly walked in.  
  
"Hey you guys. What's going on?" Molly asked  
  
"Asking Trish had she been invited to the shoot this week" Stacy informed her as she pulled a towel around her and headed to the showers.  
  
"Oh, I was told I was going to be on one of the covers" Trish grinned pulling her boots on.  
  
"Dang! That leaves three covers. I have to get on one of them" Stacy whined.  
  
"Hey, I think I'm pretty sexy but the guys look at Trish, Torrie, and Stacy! All blondes!" Molly fussed.  
  
"Hey, that's not true! Tammy has really gotten over with the fans! She's a brunette. She does all those lucha libre moves and then she flips around and gets all technical. She even goes Stone Cold on you guys sometimes" Stacy laughed.  
  
"Stone Cold?" Trish asked pulling on her jacket.  
  
"Where she basically stomps a mudhole in your ass" Stacy chuckled.  
  
"Oh, yea. She does know how to get hardcore on you. I like the way she stays respectful backstage to us even though she's on the creative team" Molly added as she grabbed her travel bag.  
  
"You know, I'd think you'd have a problem with her considering she had a kid with Jeff who you happened to date" Stacy threw out quickly.  
  
"Stace, if your trying to start a beef between us that isn't there I suggest you stop it. We're cool with each other. I know she and Jeff were probably still messing around when we were together. He never completely committed to me. I don't blame her for his feelings. That may sound like a load of crap but it's how I feel," Molly said as Tammy walked out with a towel wrapped around her.  
  
"So, you were still sleeping with Jeff when he was with Molly?" Stacy asked.  
  
"No" Tammy said slowly looking around at Trish and Molly. "Did I miss something?" Tammy asked grabbing a bra and a pair of panties from her bag.  
  
"Just wondered if it was true," Stacy said shrugging.  
  
"She's being messy" Trish jumped in warning Tammy.  
  
"I just said I suspected you two were together when we dated. I never said you actually were" Molly said cutting her eyes at Stacy.  
  
"No, Jeff and I weren't together then. We got together a few times but. you know let's just drop it" Tammy said putting her bra and panties on. She grabbed a shirt and pulled it over her head.  
  
"Tammy, let's roll! I'm dying for that massage right about now!" Jeff said walking into the locker room only to be stared at by 4 sets of eyes.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" he asked looking at Tammy.  
  
"We were just talking about you" Stacy grinned.  
  
"Oh yea, good or bad?" he frowned.  
  
"Depends, on whether or not you cheated on Molly with Tammy" Stacy said.  
  
"Oh man! I did come at a bad time" he murmured under his breath as he pushed his blue hair out of his face.  
  
"This is all in the past. Jeff, I never said you cheated on me with her. I said that I suspected that you were" Molly said pointing at Tammy.  
  
"You know what? It wasn't even like that. I really liked you but as time went on we both started to drift apart. We argued a lot, and I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. If I did, it wasn't intentional," he said staring at Molly. "It was nothing personal" he stressed to Stacy.  
  
"Hey, don't shoot the messenger" Stacy shouted throwing her hands up in defeat letting her towel hit the floor. "Oh my God!" she squeaked as she slowly bent down to pick up the towel.  
  
"That was the fakest dropping of a towel I've ever seen, but the fact that you tried to do it innocently gives it a few points" Jeff laughed. "I'll be in the car," he said eyeing Tammy and leaving.  
  
"Damn Stace, that was skanky!" Trish sneered.  
  
"Yea, no class" Tammy added as she pulled her jeans on.  
  
"Stacy, I think you should stay out of my business from now on. You no longer have being on SmackDown to keep you safe from me" Molly warned as she rolled her bag out the door.  
  
"Why is everyone so uptight tonight?" Stacy fussed heading to the shower as Tammy pulled her brown boots on.  
  
"Does she have to ask?" Trish laughed shaking her head.  
  
"Dingy sometimes" Tammy said throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"All the time" Trish said fixing her top. "Jay and I have to hang with her tonight" Trish said twisting her face.  
  
"Bless you my child" Tammy laughed heading out the door with her bag.  
  
*****************************  
  
Raw - November 25, 2002 Charleston, NC  
  
"Scott Steiner brags about his freaks and his peeps. How he's the big bad rooty tooty daddy but he's nothing!" Jericho fussed to Jay.  
  
"Yea, you proved that your way more eloquent than Big Poppa Pump Scott Steiner! He's so lame!" Jay shouted as Tammy walked around the corner and noticed them taping a skit for Raw. She stepped back and watched them come to life as Y2J and Christian.  
  
"I also proved to the world that I'm not a Sucka!" Jericho yelled.  
  
"Yea! I ain't not no sucka neither!" Jay shouted.  
  
"Let's get dressed up and give the women of Charleston a little dose of Vitamin C" Jericho laughed rubbing his chest.  
  
"Yeah! My name starts with C too!" Jay said following him into the locker room.  
  
"Oh boy! They are something! Tammy grinned as Brian Hebner walked by.  
  
"Yea, they are always funny to watch. They play off of one another well" he grinned walking into the locker room.  
  
"Hey Tammy!" Shane McMahon said running up to her.  
  
"What's up Shane?" she asked fiddling with her hoop earrings.  
  
"Your cover picture for Raw Magazine came in today," he said handing her a frame with a picture of her in a revealing Christmas bikini.  
  
"Oh my God! I look great!" she cried covering her mouth.  
  
"I said the same thing. Thought you'd want to see the one that was going on the cover" Shane McMahon smiled walking down the hallway to his office.  
  
"Thanks Shane" Tammy said as Shane Helms walked up behind her. "You're looking very hot on that cover. I will definitely have to get a copy of that issue" he laughed throwing his arm around her.  
  
"You've seen me in a bikini before" she laughed.  
  
"I'd like to see more of you but you keep skipping over me! What's up wit dat?" he squeaked in his Hurricane voice.  
  
"What's up with you and Amy?" Tammy asked trying to shut him up.  
  
"No longer together" he said as they walked to his dressing room and went in. "Hope everyone's dressed. There's a lady coming in!" Shane shouted as D- Lo Brown walked from the showers with a towel around him.  
  
"Hey Tammy, nice cover" D-Lo smiled pulling the frame from her hands.  
  
"Thanks" she said sitting next to Jeff and helping him put his facepaint on.  
  
"Grab the dark blue one" Jeff pointed to the shower area where there was a row of sinks where his face paint sat on one.  
  
"Okay" she said grabbing the paint and walking back in just as Shane Helms was putting his cup on. "Whoa! Sorry Shane" she laughed.  
  
"Don't be, I'm known for flashing pretty women" he laughed.  
  
"Man, stop wagging that little thing by me" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Mine's bigger than yours Citizen Hardy!" Shane fussed.  
  
"In your dreams" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I'm hung like a horse," Shane said stepping into his Hurricane outfit.  
  
"Man! We've showered with your ass. Quit lying!" Buh Buh Ray Dudley said walking in laughing.  
  
"Yea, we thought you hadn't hit puberty yet" D-Von laughed.  
  
"Oh man that's cold!" Shane giggled. "I've never had a woman complain so I'm not hearing you knuckleheads" Shane said turning his nose up as he slid into his wrestling boots.  
  
"Shane you do your thing" Tammy said trying to soothe his obvious bad mood as she painted Jeff's forehead.  
  
"I'm riding with you guys tonight if that's okay. I don't want Jeff to leave me," Shane said eyeing Jeff as he scooped white paint out of a jar and painted his arm.  
  
"Yea because I was going to leave your ass" Jeff said with an attitude.  
  
"Okay boys! Stop it!" Tammy said as Shane kicked Jeff's foot and then Jeff kicked Shane's cape across the floor from his bag.  
  
"He started it!" Shane shouted pointing at Jeff.  
  
"You both stop it or you'll have to ride in the backseat together" Tammy warned.  
  
"My car but yet I have to ride in the backseat" Jeff uttered.  
  
"You can drive. I'll just let Shane ride up front with you" Tammy teased.  
  
"Oh hell no!" Jeff swore.  
  
"Watch your mouth Assclown! You guy's seen D-Von? He's taking this storyline of hiding our clothes too far" Jericho fussed standing in his towel.  
  
"Yea, it's cold outside" Jay said shivering in his towel.  
  
"Maybe you could wear a pair of Trish's spandex pants" D-Lo laughed.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Tammy said picking up here framed picture and walking out of the locker room. She walked around the corner and looked into a door that was open and saw Rob with his leg over his head.  
  
"Damn!" she said under her breath.  
  
"Hey Tammy, long time no see" Rob nodded pulling his leg down.  
  
"Why is your face so red?" Tammy asked rubbing his cheek causing him to jerk away.  
  
"It's sore. HBK and I shot a scene earlier where we slapped the taste out of each other's mouth" he said sliding down into a split.  
  
"I see. How have you been?" she asked sitting her picture down and sliding down into a split in front of him.  
  
"Very good. You're keeping up with what I taught you" he grinned glancing over at her picture. "Cool, your one present I'd like to get on Christmas morning" he smiled flashing those sexy dimples that Tammy was always a sucker for.  
  
"You happy the way your career is going?" she asked grabbing his hands and pulling back stretching him.  
  
"Yea, I'm satisfied right now," Rob said leaning towards her.  
  
"I'm going to get you a World Title reign if it's the last thing I do" Tammy promised him as she let him pull her towards him.  
  
"I know you're trying. There are too many guys. Atleast I have a title shot against HBK tonight," he said as Steph walked by the door and backed up.  
  
"Tammy, I've been looking for you. I wanted to let you know that you'll be on a taping of the Howard Stern Show promoting the special Christmas edition of Raw Magazine. You need to be there for 6:45 a.m. on next Monday," she said giving a fake grin.  
  
"I'm sure you'll have a great time on that show" Rob said.  
  
"None of the other girls wanted to go?" Tammy asked.  
  
"No, Trish has already been on already. Stacy nor Torrie doesn't have the time because of the house shows they have to do over the weekend," Steph said  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll go" Tammy finally gave in realizing Steph wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Have a great Thanksgiving" Steph said cheerfully.  
  
"I will" Tammy answered turning back to Rob.  
  
"Spending it with Dwayne?" Steph asked.  
  
"Yes" Tammy answered hoping she'd just leave.  
  
"Cool. See you later Rob" she said eyeing his body.  
  
"See ya Steph" Rob waved.  
  
"Why do I feel like she's setting me up?" Tammy asked Rob.  
  
"Probably because she is. That's so not cool" he frowned.  
  
****************************  
  
Howard Stern Show  
  
"So, you date The Rock, is that correct?" Howard asked Tammy as she sat on the couch trying to stay calm.  
  
"Yes, we are dating" Tammy answered quickly.  
  
"You two banging yet?" he asked Tammy.  
  
"Yes we are" she giggled.  
  
"Does his tongue really roll that fast during sex?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Umm, yes. He can make it roll fairly fast," Tammy said turning red.  
  
"So, sex is great between you two?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yes, very fulfilling" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Did you really date John Cena?" Bababooey asked.  
  
"Yes we just dated. We're still good friends" Tammy answered honestly.  
  
"Was there any sex during the time you two dated?" Howard asked as a picture of John rapping with B2 flashed onto the monitor.  
  
"You guys have done your homework!" Tammy laughed. "Yes we had relations" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Was it satisfying? I mean this guy looks young," Howard said glancing at the monitor.  
  
"She didn't see his age Howard, look at his body!" Robyn laughed.  
  
"He definitely kicked it to me Thuganomics style" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Thuganomics is a saying he uses for his style of acting or rapping" Bababooey informed Howard.  
  
"So, you like thuggish white guys?" Howard asked.  
  
"I don't look at color. I've dated ten guys in my entire life. I've only been intimate with six. All of them were very different from one another" she pinpointed.  
  
"I'd love to see the guys you've dated lined up here against the wall to pick them apart from seeing him and The Rock" KC scoffed from by the door.  
  
"Every guy I dated was very good looking" Tammy said to KC who was starting to annoy her.  
  
"Yea, they both look better than most of us in here except for maybe KC over there" Howard said to Tammy.  
  
"You date any other guys in the business?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Umm, I dated Chris Jericho shortly even if it could be considered dating" she shrugged.  
  
"So he banged you?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yes, we hooked up a few times" Tammy acknowledged.  
  
"Lucky girl!" Robyn groaned as a picture of Chris popped up on the monitor as he poured champagne down his chest calling himself a sexy beast.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tammy cried covering her face.  
  
"Well KC, he's definitely better looking than you" Howard teased.  
  
"Yea, he's a pretty boy alright. He's the lead singer for Fozzy too Howard" Stuttering John informed the room.  
  
"So, you've banged a rock star too. You're just the rainbow coalition over there aren't you?" Howard asked laughing.  
  
"I don't discriminate. I see a person for who they are on the inside" Tammy answered.  
  
"So, you'd date me?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yes I would" she smiled.  
  
"Liar! Are you mixed?" Howard asked staring at her.  
  
"Umm, my family from Louisiana is all mixed up. I got this caramel color from them so yes. I'm a mix of Black, Caucasian, and Indian. My mom was black and Indian that we know of. My real father was a white guy but I never got to know him. Interracial relationships weren't really accepted back then" Tammy clarified.  
  
"You're basically a mutt!" Howard said.  
  
"I guess if you want to call me that. I just see myself as a black woman who happen to be a little lighter than some" Tammy said trying to change the subject.  
  
"So, I read here that your Godfather got you in the door to be a writer for the show?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Yes, actually I grew up around wrestling as a kid. I always wanted to be in the business in some shape or form" Tammy told them as she crossed her legs.  
  
"Wow! You have a nice body!" Howard said eyeing her legs. " You're not really tiny like all of the other girls. How much do you weigh?" Howard asked.  
  
"A girl never reveals that in the business" Robyn laughed.  
  
"I'm thicker than a lot of the girls in the business. I'll say I wear a size 7/8" she laughed.  
  
"That's her butt Howard!" KC shouted.  
  
"Hey! I can't help I have a butt!" Tammy laughed.  
  
"You're a hot black chick!" Howard grinned. "Would you be willing to pose for Playboy?" Howard asked.  
  
"No! I'm a mother!" Tammy laughed. "I'm flattered that you'd think I was Playboy material" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Geez, you have a kid?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yes, twin boys. They're 14 months old" Tammy answered.  
  
"She has fraternal twins with two brothers. They also work in the company with her" Bababooey blabbed.  
  
"What? Can that happen?' Robyn asked.  
  
"Yes. I dated one brother and when we broke up I unexpectedly hooked up with his brother which caused me to get pregnant twice in a few days" Tammy answered nervously.  
  
"Ever hear of protection?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yes, but my new form of birth control hadn't kicked in yet. Besides, I had no idea that I'd be with his brother that night" Tammy explained.  
  
"Did you guys get drunk and just go at it?" KC asked.  
  
"No. My boyfriend at the time slept with a female I thought was my friend and I broke it off with him. When I got home his brother was there and he was consoling me about the situation and one thing led to another" Tammy blushed. "Do I have to talk about this?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Well, we can drop it if you get naked right now" Howard laughed.  
  
"I can't do that because of my contract" Tammy informed them.  
  
"I want to see her ass" KC shouted from by the door.  
  
"Guys leave her alone! She's blushing" Robyn fussed.  
  
"Okay, do you shave down below?" Howard asked.  
  
"You guys are relentless!" Tammy groaned. "Yes I shave" she answered.  
  
"Completely bald?" Stuttering John asked.  
  
"Sometimes, but right now I have a little cute patch" Tammy laughed covering her face.  
  
"I bet the boys in the locker room will love to hear this!" KC laughed.  
  
"So, is it true that you dated Rob Van Dam?" Bababooey asked.  
  
"For a few months" Tammy answered.  
  
"You two smoke together?" Stuttering John asked.  
  
"Smoke what?" Tammy asked pretending to not understand the question.  
  
"Marijuana" Stuttering John said.  
  
"No! I don't know anything about that. He never did anything like that when we were together" Tammy lied.  
  
"Hey Howard, ask her who the wrestler is that came with her to the show this morning" Bababooey told Howard.  
  
"Who came with you this morning? A boyfriend?" Howard asked.  
  
"My best friend and co-worker" Tammy answered.  
  
"Hey Howard, he says he's willing to come in and answer a few questions," KC said coming back into the room.  
  
"Bring him in!" Howard shouted waving his hand as Jeff walked in pulling up his white pants and sitting next to Tammy on the couch.  
  
"What's going on?" Jeff asked noticing the stunned look on Tammy's face as he threw his arm along the back of the couch.  
  
"So, you're Jeff Hardy. Nice hair" Howard laughed nodding at Jeff's blue hair.  
  
"Thanks, I think" Jeff laughed touching his short hair.  
  
"You're the guy who does all of those high flying moves!" Howard shouted pointing at him.  
  
"Howard, this guy is a wonderful performer. Just a few weeks ago he jumped off an exit sign two stories up onto a guy on top of a table," KC said as he pointed to the monitor showing a clip of Jeff at Survivor Series.  
  
"Wow! You're actually walking straight after that?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yea man, that was a few weeks ago and I just started walking without being stooped over a few days ago" Jeff admitted.  
  
"So, you're here with Tammy while she promotes the WWE Raw Magazine Christmas Edition cover that she's on? Does the Rock know about you traveling with his woman?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yes, he called this morning to talk to her. He knows we're close" Jeff said leaning back on the couch.  
  
"Now when you say close, we have to ask how close" Robyn chuckled.  
  
"Brother and sister close?" Stuttering John asked.  
  
"Well, now yea" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Hey Howard, I heard that he's one of the brother's that she has a kid with. She left one brother for the other one in a matter of hours," Bababooey shouted over to Howard.  
  
"No way! You two dated? If there was ever a mismatched couple you two are!" KC teased.  
  
"Yea I mean she's hot but, you'd think she'd date a guy like Brad Pitt, P. Diddy or a Colin Farrell type. You're like a rock star type guy. I thought she got the rock star craving out of her system with Chris Jericho" Howard pointed out.  
  
"Yea man, people were shocked to find out we were attracted to one another but it took awhile to get used to us being together in the company. It didn't seem as strange after people got to know us as a couple" Jeff explained leaning on the arm of the couch.  
  
"So, which one of you cheated on her and got dumped all in the same night?" Stuttering John asked bluntly as Tammy and Jeff sat there speechless.  
  
"Well, I screwed up. I regretted it but it was too late" Jeff answered.  
  
"Was the chick atleast hot?" KC asked.  
  
"She wasn't hard on the eyes" Jeff laughed.  
  
"That means she wasn't as hot as her" Robyn laughed pointing at Tammy.  
  
"So, she dated you? I can't get over you two going out as a couple. Imagine the stares," Howard said shaking his head.  
  
"Howard we have a clip of Jeff and his brother" stuttered Stuttering John.  
  
"Okay, now I can see you with him! He's a pretty boy!" Howard threw his hands up as he watched Matt give a Twist of Fate to Edge on the monitor. "So, he's the other part to this odd ass story!" Howard stared.  
  
"Yea, that's my bro" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Aren't you still angry at him for moving in on your girl right after you screwed up?" Bababooey asked.  
  
"We've gotten past that," Jeff said quickly.  
  
"Yes, we're all with other people now and we're happy" Tammy added.  
  
"So, you're not hooking up or anything? Robyn asked.  
  
"Not anymore" Jeff said looking at Tammy.  
  
"Jeff!" she blushed pushing him playfully.  
  
"So you guys did hook up after the breakup! You got your brother back didn't you? As a man, I know you banged her while she was with your brother" Howard laughed. "I'd do the same thing!" he bragged.  
  
"I refuse to answer that" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Oh! He did it!" KC shouted.  
  
"So, is she good in bed?" Howard asked.  
  
"I had no complaints" Jeff grinned staring at Tammy.  
  
"How was he in bed compared to his brother?" Howard asked.  
  
"Like she'd answer that!" Robyn yelled.  
  
"They both were very skilled in the bedroom" Tammy answered hoping the interview would end soon.  
  
"Does Tammy do anal Jeff?" Howard asked.  
  
"Whoa! That's personal!" Tammy said glancing at Jeff.  
  
"Man! You're putting me on the spot here" Jeff laughed scratching his head. "Umm she does what it takes to please her man. I'll leave it like that" Jeff answered looking at Howard.  
  
"She does anal" Stuttering John screamed.  
  
"Man! A girl after my own heart!" Howard whispered huskily into the microphone staring at Tammy seductively. "Will you wear a bikini since you can't get naked?" Howard asked.  
  
"You can see me in the magazine there" she pointed to the WWE Raw magazine next to Howard.  
  
"My pages are stuck together from earlier this morning. I'm just kidding, but am I really?" Howard teased. "I'd like to see you in the flesh baby! I bet you're a firecracker in bed. You need to let me bang you right! Rocky isn't banging you right, I know it!" Howard fussed. "You wearing underwear?" he asked.  
  
"A thong" Jeff said.  
  
"How do you know?" Bababooey shouted pointing at Jeff as he looked at Howard and Stuttering John.  
  
"This guy is still banging her!" Howard said waving at Jeff.  
  
"No! I just know how she wears thongs with certain outfits so there's no pantyline visible" Jeff shouted over the guys trying to clear things up.  
  
"Can you show us your thong?" KC asked.  
  
"We'll give you $1000 to show us your thong" Bababooey said.  
  
"I don't need the money but I'll show you" she said standing and hiking up her black mini skirt revealing a black thong.  
  
"Whoa baby! Look at that butt! Apple bottom!" Howard said.  
  
"That's an ass and I never really like girls with a big butt" KC said shaking his head.  
  
"How tall are you baby?" Howard asked.  
  
"I'm about 5'6" Tammy answered pulling her skirt down as Jeff stood up.  
  
"It's only fair to show my ass to Robyn" Jeff laughed running over to her booth and pulling his white jeans down to show his ass.  
  
"He has a nice ass!" Robyn said seriously as he pulled his pants up. "It has a nice tan" she laughed.  
  
"I bought a tanning bed recently," Jeff laughed walking across the studio as he buckled his belt back up and sat back down.  
  
"Well, you guys have been very entertaining this morning I must admit. Tammy your on one of four covers of the WWE Raw Magazine Christmas issue along with 3 other Divas, Trish Stratus, Torrie Wilson, and Stacy Keibler. I suggest you guys go buy this magazine because all of these chicks are hot! You can see them in Christmas bikinis and there is nipples showing through some of the shirts they're wearing. You're actually the only brunette too" Howard pointed out to Tammy.  
  
"Yes, I'm surrounded by beautiful blondes so it'll be great when my friend Lita returns to add color to the brunette clique" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Now Lita is the chick that's with his brother now right?" Bababooey asked.  
  
"Yes she's back with Matt now" Jeff replied.  
  
"She's out due to an injury but she's healed up and the fiery redhead will be back very soon" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Well, I thank you for coming and hope to see you again. You seem to be a really nice person with the exception of screwing two brothers but with a body and good personality like you have I can overlook that" Howard teased. "Jeff, I take my hat off to you because you are the man! I know you're still banging her and your playing it cool" Howard mocked.  
  
"No, I'm not! I swear man! Our relationship is strictly platonic," Jeff swore.  
  
"He's probably scared The Rock will kick his ass" KC taunted.  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time we fought" Jeff laughed. "But seriously, we're cool man. He knows we have a son together and he's cool with us hanging out. He knows she's safe with me" Jeff boasted as Tammy's cellphone started vibrating in her shirt pocket.  
  
"Is that a vibrator in your pocket? They have those little butterfly things women can wear now" Howard said as Tammy noticed it was Dwayne calling on the caller ID.  
  
"It's Dwayne calling" she grinned.  
  
"Answer it. I bet he's pissed your showing the goods on TV" KC shouted.  
  
"Or he's re-evaluating your travel buddy over there" Stuttering John pointed at Jeff laughing. "He realizes your still hooking up" he declared.  
  
"Answer it" Howard demanded as Tammy answered the phone and talked to Dwayne.  
  
"Dwayne says hi and he's enjoying the show" Tammy laughed as Dwayne cracked up on the other end of the phone. "He says if he was here he'd have shown Robyn his ass as well" Tammy laughed hanging up the phone with him as Robyn began fanning herself.  
  
"Tell him he's welcome anytime! Dwayne is a very lucky man!" Howard whistled as Tammy stood up to leave.  
  
"I'm lucky as well," Tammy said following Jeff to the door.  
  
"Well, honey you can come back anytime you want, especially if you do Playboy. Do it before you have a couple more kids and that body won't be as tight" Howard added as Tammy and Jeff walked out of the studio.  
  
"That became uncomfortable" Tammy whispered to Jeff.  
  
"I know! Now I'm glad Matt stayed at the hotel" Jeff whispered as they grabbed their jackets from the dressing room.  
  
"Come back again you guys. The show was great. We'll keep in touch with you guys and tell Vince thanks" KC said standing in the doorway.  
  
"We will" Tammy grinned rushing out of the building with Jeff close behind her.  
  
***************************  
  
"So you're shaved down there huh?" Shane Helms teased whispering over Tammy's shoulder.  
  
"Shut up!" Tammy said for the hundredth time that night. Many of the wrestlers had been heckling both her and Jeff since they pulled up to the arena.  
  
"Hey, you slept with RVD and you guys didn't smoke together?" Shane laughed obviously not believing her.  
  
"No Shane, we didn't" Tammy sighed walking into the office as Shane followed her in.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! Tammy! I heard the show this morning. It was very surprising. You are some piece of work" Test smiled leaning against the door. "I bet you're a screamer in bed too," he said looking at her like a piece of meat.  
  
"Andrew the show was all in fun. Half of it wasn't true. It was just to hype up the Christmas Magazine and the WWE" she lied hoping he'd believe her.  
  
"Yea I guess. If you and Dwayne don't make it, give me a call" Andrew smiled.  
  
"Andrew, what about Stacy?" Tammy asked folding her arms.  
  
"She won't care about me letting you have a little Test drive," he said causing Shane Helms to burst out laughing.  
  
"Diz-amn! Man that's a horrible line! Don't ever use that one again" Shane laughed walking over to close the door in his face. "Can you say that guy sucks?" Shane laughed.  
  
"He means well, he just doesn't think before he speaks sometimes" Tammy shrugged.  
  
"So, you messed around with Jeff while you were with Matt?" Shane asked. "Matt suspected you guys were but when he thought you two got married behind his back was a crazy day!" Shane laughed straddling the chair across from Tammy.  
  
"First of all, Matt knows about it. Matter of fact, it happened the exact same weekend you guys went out of town along with Shannon. You know the weekend Matt cheated on me? So, we were even and forgave each other for our mistakes. You do remember that weekend don't you Shane?" Tammy asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Umm, vaguely. I was so drunk that weekend I can't even tell you what happened" he laughed. "Hey, I like you and I actually like you with both Matt and Jeff. Weird huh? I know. I may come on to you but that's only because your pretty and you are a woman. My two weaknesses when it comes to flirting. Honestly, if you threw me across this desk right now and tried to have your way with me I'd probably not be able to get it up from being too nervous" he said sadly.  
  
Tammy looked at him realizing he was just a bunch of talk. "Shane you're a good looking guy" she said before she noticed the grin spreading across his face. "Shane! Get out!" she pointed towards the door.  
  
"What? What did I say?" he said smiling innocently.  
  
"Your such a faker! I was actually feeling sorry for you" she laughed plugging in her laptop.  
  
"Hey, that's how I get in. Who can resist this babyface?" he asked rubbing his chin.  
  
"Yea, you're cute and have a good personality and all. Now that I've praised you, can you let me get to work?" she grinned.  
  
"I guess so. So, are you wearing a thong now?" Shane asked backing up to the door.  
  
"Shane! Out!" she yelled shaking her finger.  
  
"I'm wearing one," he said as he mooned her and ran into the hallway before closing the door.  
  
"Shane has a nice ass," Tammy said out loud before sitting behind the desk and burying herself in work.  
  
***************************  
  
"Hello?" Tammy said into her cellphone.  
  
"Girl, I heard the show this morning! You held your own against Howard" Joanie laughed.  
  
"Well I'm glad you thought so" Tammy sighed leaning back in the chair.  
  
"He was way harder on me than he was on you. Atleast he thought you were hot. Guys on that show break women down into body parts" Joanie fussed.  
  
"So, what have you been up to?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much except for the fact that Paul called me on my cell a few weeks ago! Know anything about that Tammy?" Joanie said in an accusing tone.  
  
"Umm, I have no idea what your talking about" Tammy lied as she grabbed her bottle of water and took a drink.  
  
"He wants to see me Tammy! I'm not ready to see him yet!" she hollered.  
  
"I'm sorry Joanie. I just like to see everyone happy. I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds" Tammy said apologetically. "It won't happen again" Tammy promised.  
  
"Okay, now that we have that out of the way I have two words for you" Joanie said.  
  
"Suck it?" Tammy asked seriously.  
  
"No!" Joanie laughed. "Rod McMahon" she snickered.  
  
"He's called you?" Tammy asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. Matter of fact he talked to me about returning to the WWE" she said nervously.  
  
"Oh my! Okay, am I supposed to be involved in some way, shape or form?" Tammy asked knowing what the answer would most likely be.  
  
"Just work on Shane. He's easy to get to. Once he gets something in his mind he doesn't give up" Joanie reminded her.  
  
"Okay. I'll see what I can do" Tammy replied hesitantly.  
  
"Well, talk to you in a few days then?" Joanie asked.  
  
"A few days? Try a few weeks! Talk to you soon but it won't be work related" Tammy answered as she hung up the phone and sank down onto the floor. She knew this request was next to impossible to pull off.  
  
***************************  
  
SmackDown!  
  
"I'm not ready to marry you in a few weeks" Marie blurted out as she walked into Rikishi's locker room.  
  
"Umm, damn! Couldn't you have knocked?" he asked pointing to Adam, John Cena, Rey Mysterio, Matt, and Brock Lesnar.  
  
"Damn, when she turns you down she really turns you down" John laughed walking past Marie.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" Rikishi said pushing Marie out into the hallway and closing the locker room door.  
  
"It's so unromantic the way you proposed to me" she complained. "I'm not a charity case" she told him.  
  
"I didn't view you as a charity case. If you want to hold off then I understand" he nodded.  
  
"I want to hold off for awhile. I'd like to get to know you better first" she said staring into his eyes.  
  
"That's understandable. Dinner tonight?" he asked.  
  
"You're on! By the way, why don't you spend Christmas with my family and I. My family can get to know you better and we'll get to spend time alone. That is if you don't already have plans?" she asked.  
  
"I was planning on going to Miami to spend Christmas with Dwayne and his parents but I can cancel and hang with your crazy family" he laughed.  
  
"Okay cool. I'll call you about your living arrangements" she said walking off.  
  
"Wait! I can't stay with you?" he asked looking astonished.  
  
"Just kidding!" she pointed as he broke into a wide smile.  
  
***************************  
  
"Come on baby. You now I need it!" Adam whined as he grabbed Kathy from behind.  
  
"Adam no! We've done it twice today!" she giggled turning around to face him.  
  
"Baby your being unreasonable" he said in a baby voice.  
  
"Adam not the voice!" she cried.  
  
"The Edgemeister wants to play" he grinned wickedly.  
  
"We already have a 2 month old. Do you want a 3 month old at this time next year?" she teased running her hands up and down his back.  
  
"You're right," he said backing away and throwing up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Hey, don't look so sad my sweet Blonde Bomber" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh no! Don't call me that!" he groaned covering his face.  
  
"I think I've changed my mind. I think I want to have a little quickie with my husband" she whispered as she pulled him in for a soft kiss. "Go lock the door. We have about 15 minutes" she told him as he locked the door and rushed over to her.  
  
"I can do it in 10" he promised as he picked her up and sat her in the styling chair.  
  
************************  
  
"Good match man" John said shaking hands with Eddie Guerrero.  
  
"Yea, it was a good one. Stop talking about me so bad in those raps ese!" Eddie warned.  
  
"Aww dawg! I do it with love! Don't he look like Opie a little?" John asked Eddie as he glanced at the monitor as Matt and Shannon attacked Brock with chairs.  
  
"Damn man! Brock does look like Opie!" Eddie laughed as Chavo walked in with a smile on his face. "Hey homes, what are smiling about?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Just got me a date with Nidia. She wants me bad" Chavo grinned walking into the showers.  
  
"Damn! He gets all the chicks! Hate you pretty boys man" Eddie fussed pulling his socks on.  
  
"Hey, we can't help the ladies like us" John said patting him on the back before heading out into the hallway. "Yo, what are you doing here?" John asked as he saw Tammy sitting on a trunk reading at the end of the hall.  
  
"I'm heading out with Matt and Shannon tonight. I had to do a few re- writes," she said finally looking up at him. "Damn! You looking good" she smiled.  
  
"You know I try" he grinned sitting next to her.  
  
"How's your girlfriend?" Tammy teased.  
  
"Aww man! I'm so happy I could burst!" he blushed.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy for you!" Tammy laughed. "You're glowing. You're in love!" she sang happily.  
  
"Shh, girl I have to maintain my thugness" he said covering her mouth.  
  
"Hey!" she said removing his hand from her mouth. "Your secret is safe with me" she laughed.  
  
**************************  
  
"What the hell is going on up in here?" Dena asked as her and Bill Goldberg walked in finding Adam and Kathy kissing on top of the counter.  
  
"Yo what's up Bill?" Adam said sticking his hand out.  
  
Bill stared at his hand then back at him. "Where has your hands been?" Bill grinned.  
  
"Oh sorry dude. My mistake man. So, you signed yet?" Adam asked adjusting his pants.  
  
"Not yet, I'm here to see Vince" Bill said.  
  
"I guess you two haven't seen him," Dena said sarcastically.  
  
"No, can't say we have. Dena I'll be in the locker room with Adam if anybody needs me" Kathy said pulling Adam out of the room.  
  
"Well, I guess we know what they were doing" Dena laughed as she started packing up her hair products.  
  
"I think they had the right idea," Bill said grabbing a towel and spreading it out onto the other end of the counter. "In case they were down at this end too" Bill explained.  
  
"You are just so freaky!" Dena said staring at him.  
  
"Are you just going to stand over there?" he asked pulling his jeans down to his ankles.  
  
"Baby! Are you crazy?" she shouted as she ran to the door and closed it and turned the lock. "Now, you can get naked" she grinned pulling her shirt off and throwing it to him.  
  
"You're moving too slow" he told her as she pulled her warm up pants and panties off.  
  
She ran over to the counter and jumped on top of it. She grabbed him and pulled him between her legs and guided him into her. "Was that fast enough?" she asked before covering his mouth with hers.  
  
**************************  
  
WWE Armageddon: 12-15-02 Ft. Lauderdale, Florida  
  
"Yo! I heard the Howard Stern show a few weeks back. I thought it was off the chain dawg!" Booker T said excitedly.  
  
"I didn't expect for the questions to get so raunchy" Tammy laughed as she and Booker walked into the catering hall.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Buh Buh Ray Dudley asked as he walked to a table with his plate.  
  
"Her on Stern" Booker told him.  
  
"Oh yea, I saw it on TV. Nice ass by the way" Buh Buh teased.  
  
"Oh my God! It was on TV?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea, all of his shows come on at night on cable" D-Von told her.  
  
"I didn't know that" she said getting two squares of lasagna and a piece of garlic bread.  
  
"Oh you're all over the internet too," Shawn Michaels said over her shoulder as he grabbed a piece of garlic bread. "Trust me, I downloaded it" he said throwing his arm around her.  
  
"You would Shawn!" she laughed.  
  
"It's on my desktop as wallpaper" Batista piped in from the corner table.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys!" she said sarcastically sitting at a corner table.  
  
"Anytime!" Bubba shouted.  
  
"You're welcome!" Shawn waved his hand.  
  
"Hey, don't let those guys haggle you" Batista said grabbing his plate and drink and siting next to her.  
  
"I'm used to it" she told him as she ate her lasagna.  
  
"You and Rocky are together right?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, finally" she laughed.  
  
"I hope it works out for you" Batista said placing his hand on her arm.  
  
"Thanks Dave. That's sweet of you" Tammy smiled.  
  
"So you two getting married?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea. We're just going day by day" she told him.  
  
"So, what's next for me storyline wise?" he asked.  
  
"Where do you want Batista to go?" she asked realizing how handsome he was.  
  
"Well, you could manage me instead of Jeff. Your extreme but can be feminine as well. I like that in a woman" he chuckled.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I want to go all the way hard like you but I'll consider it eventually. "Aren't you happy with Evolution?" she asked.  
  
"It's cool but I feel that I'm being pushed to the back burner to show Flair and HHH" he said honestly. "I asked you to write me onto Raw because I wanted more competition, more matches" he said.  
  
"Okay. Dave I'll definitely look into it. I promise," she said trying to reassure him.  
  
***********************  
  
"Dwayne, Caleb pushed me off the sofa!" Callum tattled.  
  
"Caleb! Come here!" Dwayne called out to the curly sandy haired child.  
  
"Yes" Caleb said walking over to Dwayne with his head down.  
  
"Did you push your brother?" Dwayne asked staring him in the eye.  
  
"Yes" he answered shaking his head as he wrung his little hands together.  
  
"Why would you do that Caleb?" Dwayne asked him as he sat on a chair and pulled him onto his lap.  
  
"I was twying to clothesline him" Caleb smiled.  
  
"Boy! Where did you get that idea from?" Dwayne couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"My Daddy and Uncle Matt" Caleb answered honestly.  
  
"Hey, you can't clothesline your brother. That could hurt him okay?" Dwayne explained.  
  
"Okay" he said sliding off his lap and walking back over to the sofa and sitting down.  
  
"You can go back and look at your cartoons Callum" Dwayne told him as he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Dwayne, can I put the Twist of Fate on Caleb since he pushed me?" Callum asked looking up at him seriously.  
  
"No! No wrestling you two hear me? Where do you two get these ideas from?" Dwayne asked becoming more amused with the conversation he was having with two 1 year olds.  
  
"Daddy look at twapes of westling" Callum answered as if Dwayne had asked a stupid question.  
  
"So, you two want to be wrestlers like your Dad's?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Yes" Caleb said still staring at the TV.  
  
"Win the bwelts like Daddy and Uncle Jeff" Callum said as Tammy came through the door with Christmas gifts she'd fought to get in the mall for the past four hours.  
  
"Hey baby" she said dropping the bags in a chair and kissing Dwayne on the lips.  
  
"You think you have everyone's gifts?" he asked.  
  
"The people I like, yes. The rest will get their gifts after Christmas from the sales" she laughed only to notice Callum staring up at her. "Mommy missed you baby. You and your brother had a good time with Dwayne while Mommy was gone?" she asked kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Yes Mommy. We westled too" Callum told her.  
  
"Did he say wrestle?" she asked a grinning Dwayne.  
  
"Yep. It appears that Caleb clotheslined Callum off the sofa so he wanted to retaliate with, get this, "The Twist of Fate" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"What? Caleb! You are never to clothesline your brother understand me?" she told him in a calm voice even though she was fuming on the inside. "You two could really get hurt. Daddy and Uncle Matt are big boys so they know what they are doing. You two come with me to the car" she said picking them both up. "I have some McDonald's sundaes for you" she said heading to the car. Dwayne stood there smiling when his phone started ringing. He ran around the room looking for the cordless phone and finally found it under the sofa.  
  
"Hello? Oh, hey Jeff. No, she's out at the car with the boys" he said as Tammy walked by him going into the kitchen with Caleb and Callum with their sundaes. "Your son clotheslined Callum earlier" Dwayne told a stunned Jeff. "Yea, well Callum wanted to hit him with "The Twist of Fate" Dwayne chuckled as Jeff kept calling him a liar. "No shit man! They want to be westlers like you and Matt" Dwayne said sounding like a kid.  
  
"That won't happen" Tammy said grabbing the phone from Dwayne. "What's up?" she said into the phone. "Oh hey Rainbow" she laughed as he fussed at her about the boys having a right to want to be in the same business as them. "Jeff! They're not even two yet!" she laughed as he finally gave in and asked when they would be leaving Miami and arriving in Cameron for Christmas. "We'll be leaving day after tomorrow" Tammy answered as Dwayne turned around looking at her suspiciously. "Okay, you guys just have the turkey thawed out and Amy, Elizabeth and I will take care of the rest. Tell Daddy Gilbert to make a few blueberry pies" she grinned. "Okay Jeffy, talk to you soon" she said hanging up.  
  
"You're actually going to Cameron for Christmas?" Dwayne asked sadly.  
  
"I want the boys to be with their family," she said walking over and hugging him tightly.  
  
"What about our family? My parents will be here. I hoped you'd help me cook," he said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll pack tonight for the boys and I and since our flight is for 4:25 p.m. Christmas Eve. I'll help you cook all day. We'll get up at 5 and get all the fixings together. You'll just have to warm it up. Sounds good?" she asked searching his sullen face.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he asked pulling away from her and heading up the stairs.  
  
"Dwayne? Baby, don't be mad at me" she shouted up the stairs. "Dwayne! Please!" she shouted as he came back downstairs.  
  
"Take the boys to Cameron and come back" he asked grabbing her hands.  
  
"I want to be with them on Christmas. What if I get a late flight out on Christmas evening and I'll be back in time to have dessert with you" she smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I'd made plans for us for Christmas Eve Tammy! When we become a family you can't just pick up and run back and forth to Cameron!" Dwayne said dropping her hands.  
  
"Cameron is my home Dwayne" Tammy said quietly.  
  
"No, Houston is your home!" Dwayne said abruptly.  
  
"You're right, I have three homes including here with you. I'm trying to maintain and balance them out" she sighed.  
  
"You need to get your priorities straight Tammy. You're no longer a part of the Hardy family, you're a part of the Johnson family now. The sooner you accept it the better off we'll all be" he said flopping down on the sofa.  
  
"Dwayne, my son's are Hardy's. As long as they are alive I'll always be tied to Matt and Jeff. I accept you and Dany having Simone. You go over there all the time and I never complain. Please baby, be a little more lenient about this" she asked rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"I love you and I just want to be with you on Christmas. Is that so bad?" he asked.  
  
"No! I want to be with you too," Tammy said hugging him.  
  
"So, come back on Christmas Eve" he asked.  
  
"I can't. I wish I could but I want to be with my sons on Christmas morning" she told him.  
  
"You're right, I want to be with Simone on Christmas morning too. I'll tell you what," he said running upstairs. "Don't move!" he shouted over the stairs.  
  
"Okay!" she said jumping up and running to the kitchen and peeping in on Caleb and Callum. "You boys doing okay?" she asked as they nodded while eating their ice cream sundaes. "Mommy wants to give you two a bath and put your jammies on when you're finished okay?" she told them as she turned and bumped into Dwayne.  
  
"I thought I asked you not to move" he grinned.  
  
"I had to check on my babies," she said heading back to the sofa and sitting down.  
  
"You are a handful" Dwayne laughed getting on the floor on his knees in front of her and sitting down. "You know I love you right?" he asked as he leaned his back against her legs and looked up at her.  
  
"Yes, I know" she said rubbing his head.  
  
"That feels good" he groaned. A few minutes passed with nothing but silence between them. He breathed in and out slowly as she massaged his temples. He all of a sudden turned and got up on his knees. "Let's take a trip for New Years" he suggested out of the blue.  
  
"I don't know Dwayne. Where are you talking about going?" she asked.  
  
"Anywhere. The Poconos, Switzerland, just somewhere cold where we can snuggle for a few days" he smiled.  
  
"I'll have to check my schedule," she said thinking about her WWE schedule. She glanced at Dwayne briefly as he got up on one knee and then she noticed a black velvet box in his hand. No! It couldn't be," she thought to herself.  
  
"Tammy, we've known each other for years. We've supported one another through the ups and downs in our lives. We've denied our feelings for one another and dated other people even though we wanted each other in the worst way" he said trying to catch his breath. "Well, I'm tired of playing games. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so what I'm asking you is will you marry me?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Oh Dwayne" she cried as she covered her chest with both hands.  
  
"Well, my knee is hurting here" he joked as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I'll marry you," she said pulling him in for a long kiss before he placed the 5-carat pink diamond ring on her finger.  
  
"This ring cost me a lot of money, so you'd better never cheat on me or leave me!" he laughed.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. I'll be faithful to you and only you," she said kissing him.  
  
"This was supposed to happen on Christmas Eve during a romantic dinner I had planned" he admitted.  
  
"That's okay. It was a perfect proposal" she grinned. "I need to go get the boys ready for bed. Can you go get us some dinner to celebrate?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm in the mood for a big juicy 16 oz. steak with some steamed broccoli, no butter" he said rubbing his belly.  
  
"Well, get me something too" she said staring at her ring as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"I'll get some ice cream to go with the pie" he grinned.  
  
"We don't have any pie," she said looking up at him.  
  
"I have some poontang pie" he said kissing her on the neck.  
  
"Hurry back. I want to celebrate all night long," she said pulling her cream colored boots off.  
  
"Have the boys in bed within the hour. We may have to have dessert first tonight," he said eyeing her as if he wanted to devour her right then and there. "On second thought, I'll see you in 45 minutes" he laughed closing the front door and locking it behind him as she rushed to the kitchen to grab Caleb and Callum to give them their baths.  
  
**************************  
  
"Wow! You guys are really going to make it official huh?" Amy said as she pulled the turkey out of the oven.  
  
"Yes. I wasn't expecting a proposal at all!" Tammy said as she pulled the thermometer out of the turkey.  
  
"Well, just be happy you're going to marry your soulmate" Elizabeth said.  
  
"I never thought of it like that," Tammy said.  
  
"Mommy, can I have a Popsicle?" Caleb asked.  
  
"Caleb it's cold outside and you want a Popsicle?" Tammy asked.  
  
"It's a snack," he said challenging her as Jeff walked into the kitchen and got two Popsicles out of the freezer.  
  
"Jeff, it's 9 at night" Tammy told him.  
  
"It's cool. We're having fun before Santa comes, right CJ?" he winked at Tammy as he sat Caleb at the table to eat his Popsicle.  
  
"I need to be heading home. I'm helping my Mom cook tonight," Elizabeth said grabbing her coat off the back of the chair.  
  
"I guess that leaves us. I'm spending Christmas with my Mom too, I need to get out of here soon" Amy sighed looking helplessly at Tammy.  
  
"Thanks for helping Liz" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Anytime girl, see you guys late tomorrow" she said as she kissed Jeff goodbye and bit half of his Popsicle before heading out the door.  
  
"Where's the food!" Matt shouted as he walked into the kitchen with Callum on his shoulders.  
  
"Out the kitchen greedy!" Amy shouted as she popped Matt with a towel.  
  
"Oh! She hit Daddy!" Matt told Callum. "Let's get her!" Matt said putting Callum down as they both chased Amy into the living room where they tackled her to the floor and tickled her until she couldn't breath. "Teach you to mess with us!" Matt shouted as Amy threw a pillow and hit him smack in the face.  
  
"They are definitely in the Christmas spirit!" Jeff grinned looking at them on the floor laughing and playing with Callum.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tammy asked as he moved the pan of dressing to the counter and got four packs of Pillsbury cookie dough out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Us guys are baking cookies for Santa" Jeff said before calling Matt into the kitchen.  
  
"Matt reporting for duty" Matt grinned sitting Callum at the table. "We're about to bake so clear the area," Matt said grabbing Tammy around the waist and pushing her into the living room and pushing her down on the couch next to Amy.  
  
"We've been put on gift wrapping duty" Amy frowned pulling bags from under the table.  
  
"And here I thought I was already done" Tammy said grabbing a roll of wrapping paper.  
  
"Does this seem like déjà vu or what?" Amy asked seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Your first Christmas with us. We were tearing up everything and trying to wrap gifts" Amy laughed.  
  
"Yea, and Matt and Jeff baked cookies for us" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Damn! That was the good old days. Things still haven't really changed" Amy said looking towards the kitchen just as Jeff looked their way and smiled.  
  
"Except for one thing, Jeff and I are no longer together," Tammy said looking at Jeff as he showed CJ how to press the cookie cutter onto the dough.  
  
"Yea, but I think you both still love each other. Matt thinks so too," she said eyeing Tammy.  
  
"Matt thinks he knows everything" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I think you two were too young to really settle down years ago. Twenty years from now when you two are either divorced or widowed, you'll get back together. He's your soulmate" Amy said handing her a pair of scissors.  
  
"I don't believe in soulmates anymore," Tammy said handing her a bag of bows and some ribbon.  
  
"If Dwayne didn't exist, who would you be with?" Amy asked handing her some tape.  
  
"Honestly, Matt. Hey, you asked! He was my last serious love" Tammy told her.  
  
"Stay away from my man!" Amy laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't go there unless I knew for certain you two were through and I was single again" Tammy grinned. "Then again, he is a great lay. I can't promise I won't hit it on occasion" Tammy teased. "I'm tired of the short term relationships. I want one man to settle down with and have kids five years later to be sure I actually like him" Tammy joked.  
  
"Matt and I talked about having kids one day a long time ago. I even considered having one with Shane" Amy whispered.  
  
"Stay away from Shane! You promised" Tammy told her.  
  
"I tried! It's too hard! We agreed to meet tonight to talk. Matt would flip if he knew we still trained together" Amy sighed.  
  
"He shouldn't long as it's training, right?" Tammy paused from taping the gift.  
  
"Well." Amy said glancing towards the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I'm through talking about this with you" Tammy groaned.  
  
"He's spending Christmas with me and my family. I'm trying to wean myself away from him. I really am!" she promised.  
  
"I understand. I had that problem with Matt and Jeff" Tammy told her.  
  
"I feel like sometimes Matt and I have grown apart, especially since we aren't together as much. I see how he looks at other women too. He used to never do that. I even catch him checking you out," Amy said staring at Tammy.  
  
"Wow! So, you two aren't in love anymore?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I don't think we are in love, but I think we have love for one another," she said glancing over her shoulder to see if Matt was listening.  
  
"Well, I hope you two make a decision on what you want to do" Tammy said cutting wrapping paper to fit the giftbox in front of her.  
  
"I know. Shane told me the same thing because he's growing tired of waiting on me" she sighed sadly. "I have to get it together if I ever want to be a mother" she huffed.  
  
"You'll be a great Mom. You see how he is as a father," Tammy said looking at Matt feed cookie dough to Callum.  
  
"Yea, the Hardy Boyz are good men and father's" Amy said watching Matt.  
  
"What are you two smiling about?" Matt shouted at them as Jeff walked around him to see what was going on.  
  
"Nothing Matty! We're just getting a little nostalgic," Amy said turning around and winking at Tammy.  
  
**********************  
  
"Dwayne?" Tammy said into the cellphone.  
  
"No, it's Dany" Dany said annoyingly.  
  
"Oh, is Dwayne at your house?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yes, hold on" she said talking low in the background.  
  
"Hey honey" Dwayne said calmly.  
  
"Hey. You didn't tell me you were going to be over there overnight," Tammy said trying to control her temper.  
  
"I'm not. I'll be home in a little while. Why are you up at 12:30?" he asked.  
  
"I was thinking about you and decided that I wanted to hear your voice" she said.  
  
"That's so sweet. I miss you," he said in a low tone.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I'm not. Simone is asleep right next to me" he answered.  
  
"Hmm, just Simone?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Are we about to argue?" he asked.  
  
"No. I'd just think my fiancé of two days would be calling to wish me Merry Christmas or atleast called to make sure I arrived safely," she said in a weary tone.  
  
"I was but you beat me to it" he swore.  
  
"I don't want to argue with you but you seem to be acting funny," Tammy said.  
  
"I've no idea what your talking about" he said getting angry.  
  
"Dwayne, I never have a problem with you and Dany, but why did she just answer your cellphone?" Tammy asked suspiciously.  
  
"Look, it was in my jacket in the other room. She heard it and answered it" he said.  
  
"Hmm, she's not your wife anymore. She should no longer have those privileges," Tammy said in a cool tone.  
  
"Honey, you're tripping. I'll be home in about 30 minutes. Call me then" he said.  
  
"Okay, fine. I love you," she said.  
  
"I love you too," he said hanging up.  
  
Tammy lay there staring at the clock. She finally called him at home at 1:15 and got no answer. She started to get angry but realized she was possibly overreacting. She waited until 2:00 and tried calling him at home again and got no answer. He didn't answer his cellphone either. She couldn't take it anymore so she grabbed the blanket and walked into the living room and went out onto the deck to think over the decisions she'd made in the past few months.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Matt asked 20 minutes later as he slid the glass door open and walked out onto the deck into the freezing cold.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" Tammy said pulling her blanket tighter over her pajamas. "Why are you up?" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Same. I heard you in the living room. I was asleep on the couch but I guess you didn't see me. Guess I'm a little excited too. We got the boys some little motorcycles that I know they'll love. You have to recharge the battery when it stops running. They always beg Jeff to take them riding, so now they'll have their own," he said looking down over the banister.  
  
"They'll love it" she laughed.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" Matt asked elbowing her and pulling her closer so that he could share the blanket with her.  
  
"Just grateful" she said looking out into the darkness.  
  
"I see. Missing Dwayne?" Matt asked.  
  
"No. Just taking time out for myself. I'm always thinking and doing things for others. Now this is my time to think for myself, atleast for tonight and tomorrow," she said looking at Matt.  
  
"I know what you mean. I really understand. We don't talk as much lately. You seem to call and talk to Jeff more. Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"We do talk. I've just been busy," she said honestly.  
  
"Make note: Matt hates cold weather" Matt said through chattering teeth. "A new Matt Fact" he grinned.  
  
Tammy laughed as he pulled the blanket over his head and stood behind her and wrapped the blanket around them both. "Better?" she asked.  
  
"Better. So, are you really going to marry Dwayne on New Year's?" Matt asked somberly.  
  
"Yes, that's when he wants to do it" she said.  
  
"I'm a little hurt," Matt said looking down at her.  
  
"Why?" she asked turning to look at him.  
  
"I thought you loved me a year ago. I asked you to marry me on New Year's and you said we weren't ready. Now your marrying him on the day that you said you'd marry me anywhere I wanted. Granted we aren't together anymore but it still hurts a little," he said staring into her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God! Matt you're right! I did promise that, didn't I? I'm so sorry. I won't marry him on New Years. I'll change the date. I really didn't realize." she said as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"I thought we'd be planning a wedding around this time," he said looking down at her. "How could you be marrying someone so soon? I'm not even considering marrying Amy or anyone else for that matter right now. I thought we were so in love but when I saw that ring earlier I just realized that it was all one sided" Matt said wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"No! Don't you ever say that! I did love you Matt" she whispered.  
  
"Then why are you marrying him next week?" Matt asked as clouds of smoke came from his mouth and nostrils from the cold air as he breathed heavily.  
  
"Matt, I loved you but you were starting to hate me" she said caressing his left cheek. "If I'd have stayed with you, it would have ended badly. You know this" she told him.  
  
"All I know is that it hasn't even been a year since we broke up and your planning a wedding on the date that was supposed to be our date!" he said trying to keep his voice down.  
  
"Matt, we don't even have romantic feelings towards one another anymore" she said quietly.  
  
"You have no love for me anymore?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him and realized she'd always love him but in order for them both to move on she had to hurt him. "No, I only have love for Dwayne" she said looking away from him.  
  
"Just like that? You're completely over me? I don't believe that for one minute! We had an intense love that was hot and never boring and yet you don't even think about it?" he asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Not for months. Not even once" she said hating to see the hurt look in his brown eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess there's nothing else left to say. You never really loved me. I was just something that was off limits to you! You liked the thrill of me betraying my brother for you!" he said through tears. "Now there's two little boys that we brought into the world who are brothers and first cousins!" he said as spit flew into her face as he let loose with his feelings like water bursting through a dam. "They'll be confused and probably teased! Why did I love you? Why did I put my all into being with you?" he asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Matt, I did love you, I swear I loved you!" she said grabbing his face with her hands only to have him slap them away.  
  
"Don't touch me! I made sacrifices for you that I'd never do for anyone else!" he whispered as tears rolled down her face. "Yea, cry those fake ass tears but I won't feel sorry for you ever again! Cry Tammy! Cry me a river!" he laughed.  
  
"What do you want me to say? To do?' she asked through tears.  
  
"Nothing anymore" he said as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her hard. He pulled away and stared into her eyes and kissed her again. She tried to back away but the banister was behind her. She pushed the palm of her hands against his chest but he pulled her into a tight hug forcing her against him. She struggled against him as he explored her mouth with his warm tongue. She resisted him for as long as she could before giving in and letting him feel the love she was hiding that she still felt for him. He sat her on top of the banister and caressed her back as she responded to him passionately. They caressed each other and kissed until they were both out of breath. Clouds of smoke surrounded them as they tried to catch their breath. "You say you no longer have feelings for me?" Matt laughed against her throat. "I'm Matt Hardy, and I know you better than you know yourself. I push those buttons and once again, you're mine" he said pulling back to look in her face.  
  
"You purposely upset me," she said looking at the smug look on his face.  
  
"Yes, and I could make love to you right now if I wanted to" he said tugging on her pajama bottoms.  
  
"No, I wouldn't have let it go that far" she said as he pressed his hardness against her.  
  
"See what you've done?" he asked taking her hand and placing it on his hard cock. She felt it throb underneath her hand through his flannel pants. She closed her eyes trying to get him out of her mind. She pulled her hand away only to have Matt hold her hand there. "Make me feel better Angelface" he whispered.  
  
"Matt, no!" she cried as he nipped at her neck.  
  
"Touch me baby" he sighed as he put her hand in his pants and gripped her hand around his swollen cock and moved it up and down. He closed his eyes and moved against her hand as he kissed her neck and lips. His mouth fell open as he felt himself on the verge of an orgasm. He groaned loudly as he came in waves. He pulled her hand out of his pants and caressed her face. "Don't look at me like that! You're not married yet!" Matt said pulling away from her. "Damn it's cold!" he said as he pulled the blanket tighter around them. He looked at Tammy staring at him looking so beautiful. "Let's go to bed," he said pulling her into the house. He walked her to her bedroom and opened the door. "I'm so cold. I'm going to sleep with you tonight but don't worry, I'll just snuggle with you" he laughed as he got onto the bed and covered up. "Nothing more will happen. I promise," he said as she finally crawled into her bed next to him. He covered her with the comforter and blanket and pulled her close to him. She hugged him to her trying to get warm.  
  
"This feels so good" he groaned staring at her.  
  
"Yes it does," she said trembling as he pulled her closer and grabbed her hands and rubbed them between his hands to warm them up.  
  
"Merry Christmas Angelface" he said leaning over to kiss her softly.  
  
"Merry Christmas Matt" she replied as they both closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
  
************************  
  
"Dwayne?" Tammy asked as she walked into the house on Christmas night. She heard nothing but silence. She walked upstairs to the bedroom and noticed the bed hadn't been slept in. She undressed and got comfortable. She sat down on the side of the bed and dialed Marie's number on the cordless phone. She explained everything that had happened the night before to Marie.  
  
"Girl, cut his dick off!" Marie fussed.  
  
"I'm not sure if he did anything," Tammy said heading downstairs to get something to eat. She noticed one of the pecan pies and a sweet potato pie was still on the table. She went to the refrigerator and noticed the turkey was gone and so was half of the dressing she'd made. Tammy grabbed the macaroni and cheese casserole and fixed her a plate without any turkey.  
  
"You don't think he took the food you cooked to Dany's do you?" Marie asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm wondering if marrying Dwayne is the right thing to do" Tammy said as she cut a piece of pecan pie. "Messing with Dwayne and I'll gain 10 pounds over the holidays" Tammy fussed.  
  
"I've gained 5 in the past week!" Marie said.  
  
"You're pregnant. You have a reason to be getting fat," Tammy said with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Today, Rikishi and I announced to my Mom that we're getting married and I'm pregnant," Marie said quietly.  
  
"Oh wow! How did she take it?" Tammy asked.  
  
"She stopped us after the pregnant part and left the room" Marie laughed.  
  
"That doesn't sound good" Tammy said with a mouth full of dressing.  
  
"She came back to the table with her gun. Then told him to continue. The look on his face was hysterical!" Marie cackled. "She finally put the safety on after he said we were getting married" Marie laughed.  
  
"You had an adventurous day" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Yes I did. How was yours?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I slept with Matt last night and."  
  
"What! Back up" Marie demanded.  
  
"Oh, we actually just slept. We woke up early and made eggnog and I made a cake before Jeff and the kids got up" Tammy told her.  
  
"Oh, don't you sound like the perfect little wife?" Marie teased.  
  
"Shut up! You need to start cooking if you plan on keeping that big man your marrying satisfied" Tammy joked.  
  
"Hey, I've got that covered in the bedroom" she bragged.  
  
"Whatever! It takes more than sex to keep a man. There's trust, respect, sacrifice and many other things you have to have" Tammy said.  
  
"Well, it seems like your marrying the wrong man then. You were doing wifely things with Matt in the past 24 hours" Marie told her.  
  
"Just cooking and snuggling" Tammy said purposely leaving out the kissing and touching that went on between her and Matt the night before out on the deck.  
  
"Hmm, well I suggest you call Dwayne on his cellphone" Marie suggested.  
  
"No, he hasn't called me at all today. I should have stayed in Cameron" Tammy sighed.  
  
"Yea, you could be having sex with Matt right now" Marie laughed.  
  
"Shut up! This isn't funny" Tammy whined as she heard the front door closing.  
  
"Hey honey!" Dwayne said sitting his bags on the table and grabbing Tammy and kissing her like he hadn't seen her in weeks.  
  
"Hello?" Marie shouted from the phone. Dwayne grabbed the phone from Tammy and spoke to Marie.  
  
"Merry Christmas grinch!" Dwayne laughed. "Tell Rikishi my daddy said he punked out on us today" he grinned. "Alright, I'll call him later," Dwayne said hanging up the phone. "Welcome home baby!" Dwayne said hugging her tightly.  
  
"Thanks" she said pulling away from him.  
  
"My mom sent all kinds of food back with me! We'll be eating for days!" he said putting the bags in the refrigerator.  
  
"Great" she said walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs to the bedroom to lie down.  
  
"You okay?" he asked walking into the room putting the phone onto the base.  
  
"Not really. Where the hell were you last night?" she asked sitting up in the bed.  
  
"Here! I came home, ate some food in the kitchen and then took most of the food we cooked to my Mom's about 7 this morning! She decided to have Christmas at her house!" he shouted.  
  
"Well, you definitely didn't answer the phone when I called" she fussed.  
  
"That's because I was pissed! I didn't appreciate you questioning me the way you were, especially in front of Dany! That's all she could talk about, how I was still a dog. She'd love to hear that we're having problems already" he hollered as he headed to the bathroom pulling his clothes off.  
  
"So, you decided to treat me like that on Christmas?" Tammy asked getting angry.  
  
"You're the one who ran off to Cameron! God knows what you, Jeff, and Matt did when the lights went out!" he said climbing into the bed and pushing her over with his elbow.  
  
"You are such a hypocrite! You stay at Dany's all the time! No one plays with a kid that long!" Tammy said grabbing the cover and turning her back to him.  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" he asked turning her over to face him.  
  
"Just what I said! Now let me go," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"You are tripping! I've never seen you be so jealous!" he laughed.  
  
"You've been jealous of every guy I've ever been with!" she accused.  
  
"No I haven't! Look at me and look at them! I have nothing to be jealous of! So what, Rob stretches all over the damn place and fucks you while doing the split. Gumby can't hold a light to me in bed! Jericho is lacking in the dick department. Cena is a child in a grown man's body! Matt and Jeff, I won't even compare myself to those two country boys!" he shouted lying back on the pillow.  
  
"You know Dwayne, you're so damn conceited! God could take those pretty boy looks from you at anytime. What would you do then?" she asked.  
  
"Give you a divorce because I know you have to be with a man you can be seen in public with" he said closing his eyes.  
  
She pinched him on the arm causing him to jerk up. "I wouldn't leave you because your looks were altered! That's an insult to me! I love you for what's on the inside, although the way you're talking right now I can only focus on the outside right now because your looking pretty unattractive on the inside at this moment" she told him.  
  
"Baby! Why are we arguing? It's Christmas! I want us to have a pleasant night! It's 9 and I'm not quite ready to sleep yet" he said pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"Dwayne, admit that you're jealous of Matt and Jeff!" Tammy demanded.  
  
"What? Why should I be?" he commented.  
  
"I don't know. You tell me," she said unenthusiastically.  
  
"I'm not!" he assured her. "Let's stop arguing and start planning our wedding next week" he continued with excitement in his voice.  
  
"About New Years, I'd like to do it a few days later. I'd like for Marie, Dena, Kathy, Joanie and Trish to be there. New Years is on a Monday and I was thinking we could do it on Thursday" Tammy told him.  
  
"Why are you just mentioning this?" he asked.  
  
"I thought about it and I feel like these girls are my friends and I want them there. I plan on marrying once. I'm flying my stepdad and brother in too. This is what I want if that's okay with you?" she asked.  
  
"There's no other reason that you're putting off the wedding for a few days?" he questioned.  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Second thoughts?" he asked.  
  
"No. I just didn't want to get married on New Years because no one will be able to be there from Raw and SmackDown" she said thinking about the promise she'd made to Matt.  
  
"Okay. I'll agree to that because I love you and want you to be happy" he smiled grabbing her hand. "I'm sorry I've been an asshole," he said lying on her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry that I've been bitching," she said caressing his arm.  
  
"Let's see what's on TV. Better yet, let's open the gifts from my parents," he said jumping up and pulling her out of the bed.  
  
"Okay! Then we plan the wedding. I want my piece of sweet potato pie" she smiled remembering she'd left her plate on the table.  
  
"Ooh, I ate it" Dwayne said guiltily.  
  
"Greedy!" she frowned as he guided her down the stairs.  
  
"My mom sent us some pies damn!" he laughed. "You know I've got a weakness for pie," he said turning and kissing her neck.  
  
"I know," she said pushing him over the sofa and climbing on top of him. "I have some pie that I just know you'll love," she said kissing his neck.  
  
*************************** 


	14. Deep In Denial

Deep in Denial  
  
SmackDown  
  
"Hey Tammy, do you plan on coming to Cameron this week or Miami?" Matt asked as Tammy ate her salad.  
  
"Miami. Dwayne and I have plans this weekend before No Way Out" she answered.  
  
"Want a piece of my burger?" Matt asked.  
  
"No thanks. I see you brought food to work" she grinned.  
  
"Yea, had a craving for a burger" he said eyeing her.  
  
"What?" Tammy asked before drinking her cranberry juice.  
  
"That's all your eating?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea, it's a chicken salad" she told him as she moved the lettuce around to show him the pieces of chicken in it.  
  
"You eat like a rabbit lately. You always ate normally" Matt commented before Dwayne walked in and sat at the table.  
  
"Say baby, I've been looking all over for you. I was wondering if you wanted to go out and shoot some pool tonight," Dwayne asked.  
  
"No, I'm not really in the mood. I'm going to go to my office and work," Tammy said losing her appetite.  
  
"Okay. Well I'll see you later then?" Dwayne asked as he kissed her goodbye.  
  
"Yea. Later" she said walking out the catering hall.  
  
"So, Hardy! How's it going you mid-card bastard!" Dwayne teased patting Matt on the back.  
  
"Not all of us can make movies and pop back in for 2 months just to abandon ship again" Matt said through a mouth full of food.  
  
"You know, you really got a big mouth Matt, but I respect that. How's that girlfriend of yours?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Amy is fine" Matt answered trying to ignore him.  
  
"Yes she is. A fine little mama she is" Dwayne grinned. "You just be sure to stay focused on her and not my wife. You hear me Hardy?" he asked.  
  
"Dwayne? Grow up!" Matt said before getting up and leaving with his food. "Punkass bitch!" Matt swore under his breath as he walked down the hall.  
  
"Whoa brother! You okay?" Hogan asked grabbing Matt's arm.  
  
"Yea, now that I'm away from Rocky's ass" Matt said with a smile spreading across his face.  
  
"You know brother! Dude's like that you just have to ignore. I mean they're jealous of other people sometimes even though they have everything that a man could ever want. They still want more and usually end up with nothing in the end" Hogan told him with a serious look on his face.  
  
"You're right. I'll see you later Hogan" Matt said nodding and heading to his locker room.  
  
"Hey, guess what? I think Rock's cheating on Tammy" Shannon said as soon as Matt walked into the locker room.  
  
"How do you know?" Matt asked.  
  
"He was talking on the phone to some chick he kept calling honey and baby. Tammy was in her office at that time. I checked. She wasn't on the phone at the time" Shannon told him.  
  
"Well, well, well. Dwayne has barely been married two months and he stepping out already," Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"If he even stopped in the first place" Shannon added. "You going to tell Tammy?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No, I refuse to get involved. Amy and I are getting along great for a change. I don't want to be involved in her marriage. This is something that she has to figure out," Matt said as he headed for the showers.  
  
***********************  
  
No Way Out - 2/23/03 Montreal, Quebec, Canada  
  
"Hey sweetie" Jeff said knocking on Tammy's office door.  
  
"Hey you!" she said running over to give him a hug. As she threw her arms around him her wedding ring slipped off her finger and rolled across the room.  
  
"Damn!" Jeff shouted as he bent down trying to see if her could see the ring somewhere on the floor.  
  
"Hey, I think it rolled over by the sofa" Tammy said getting on her knees by the sofa. Jeff got on his knees behind her and bent over her trying to feel for the ring. Eric Bischoff and Jericho walked into the office.  
  
"Did we come at a bad time?" Bischoff said in a taunting tone as it appeared Jeff was having sex with her doggy style.  
  
"No, her wedding ring fell off somewhere in here" Jeff said over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn the million dollar ring Rock bought?" Jericho fussed falling to his knees to help find it.  
  
"Try a couple of million!" Tammy groaned.  
  
"Found it!" Bischoff said standing from behind the desk.  
  
"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Tammy cried kissing Bischoff on the cheek.  
  
"No problem" he smiled.  
  
"You ready for your match with Molly and Victoria?" Bischoff asked.  
  
"No, I still need to go get dressed" Tammy said slipping her ring into her purse.  
  
"I was informing you that Molly will drop the title to Victoria so make them look as good as possible" Bischoff told her.  
  
"They can do that on they're own. Fit Finley and I decided for me to do a high flying move and fake an arm injury outside the ring so they both could continue in the ring" Tammy said grabbing her duffel bag.  
  
"Okay, well I guess you know what to do" Bischoff shrugged.  
  
"Come on Hardy! We have a match in 20 minutes" Jericho said heading to the door.  
  
"You okay?" Bischoff asked Tammy who appeared to be thinner.  
  
"I'm fine," she said heading to the women's locker room.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey cutie" Rob said as Tammy kneeled down to get her Vanilla Coke from the machine.  
  
"Hey Rob. How's it going?" she asked.  
  
"Great! I should be asking you that though. Babe, you look really stressed out! I could show you some moves to release all of the negative energy from you" he smiled flashing those beautiful dimples.  
  
"Rob, I just had a triple threat match less than an hour ago!" she chuckled and drank some of her soda.  
  
"True but I think you could benefit from these exercises," he said as Matt walked up to them covered in sweat with the Cruiserweight belt thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"What's up Rob?" he asked shaking his hand.  
  
"Oh nothing much dude. Just living" Rob said walking off.  
  
"Why is your face red?" Tammy asked rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Jeff slapped me awhile ago during a scene before my match. Little shit slapped me harder than I thought he would. It's still stinging" Matt said rubbing his face. "You and Dwayne want to hang out with Jeff and I and go get something to eat?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, I actually really hurt my arm doing a somersault plancha over the rope onto Molly and Victoria" she said rotating her left shoulder blade.  
  
"Are you avoiding Jeff and I?" Matt asked.  
  
"No! I saw Jeff earlier. I'm just really tired sweetie" she said in a weary tone.  
  
"You want me to bring you something to eat back to the hotel?" he asked.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry. This soda is enough for tonight," she said walking off.  
  
"Tammy!" Matt called out after her.  
  
"Yea?" she answered.  
  
"You and Dwayne having problems?" he asked.  
  
"No. We're fine," she said giving a half grin before walking to her office.  
  
*************************  
  
Cameron, NC  
  
"This is a nice house" Dwayne nodded as if approving of Tammy's house.  
  
"Glad you like it. I hope we can stay here sometimes instead of just in Miami and Houston" Tammy said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Look, I know that I've been tripping lately but I just want you to be happy. If that means coming here to hang with Matt, Jeff, Amy, Shannon, and Shane then I'm cool with it" Dwayne told her as he stared out the window.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that.," Tammy said before the doorbell rang. She jumped up and ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Girl, I need a place to crash for a few days!" Marie said pushing past her with an overnight bag.  
  
"Marie, what are you doing here?" Dwayne laughed.  
  
"That damn husband of mine is driving me crazy! He moves things, leaves the toilet seat up, and why in the hell does he alphabetize the can goods?" she asked no one in particular. "If he calls you two, you haven't seen me!" she said heading upstairs.  
  
"Marie, you two haven't been married a month and your moving out?" Tammy shouted up after her.  
  
"Hell no! I want him to see what it's like without me!" she said smugly heading to a guestroom.  
  
"Damn, no wonder he's left four messages on my voicemail!" Dwayne said looking at his cellphone.  
  
"You want to get Marie to watch CJ and Callum while we go for a walk around the property?" Tammy asked grabbing his hand. They were grateful that Marie was in a good mood because she actually took the boys for ice cream and to visit with Jeff. Tammy and Dwayne walked for awhile when Dwayne abruptly stopped and turned to her.  
  
"By the way, I need to tell you something about Marie" he said nervously.  
  
"Okay, good or bad?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"Depends on how you look at it" Dwayne said wringing his hands together.  
  
"Okay, just tell me now" Tammy said bracing herself.  
  
"That stripper isn't the father of her babies" Dwayne started and then spilled the whole story to her.  
  
"She is going to leave him," Tammy said in a daze. "Rikishi is the father?" Tammy asked for the third time.  
  
"Yes! I was in shock myself. He's going to tell her before the kids are born. He promised" Dwayne said pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"I'm scared of the fallout from all of this" Tammy sighed.  
  
"Me too honey. Maybe we can make a baby in the next year or so. Atleast you'll know I'm the father" he laughed. "You're my wife. I can't believe it still to this day that we're together. I've wanted to be with you like this for ages" he told her.  
  
"Let's go back to the house and I'll start dinner" Tammy said pulling him towards the house.  
  
"Wait! You think we have a little time to play before dinner?" he asked flashing that beautiful white smile.  
  
"I don't see why we can't make time" she grinned as they took off running to the house.  
  
*************************  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Amy asked as she stepped down off the stepladder.  
  
"No, I kid you not!" Tammy said putting her head down on the kitchen table.  
  
"So, are you going to tell Marie?" she asked sitting down and offering Tammy a cookie.  
  
"Thanks. Just one is fine. I'm watching my weight" Tammy said biting into the cookie.  
  
"We weighed about the same. You're a little smaller than I am now. You don't need to lose anymore weight. Your wedding ring is sliding off your finger as it is" Amy pointed out.  
  
"It was a little big in the first place," she said.  
  
"Well, I can't wait to come back and wrestle you. Your kicking it up a notch everytime I see your matches. You make me miss wrestling. It's like you're the next big thing and I'm fading out," Amy said sadly.  
  
"Please! I'm popular now, but when you come back the fans will choose you over me" Tammy confided. "They ask me about you all the time. When you come back maybe we can get a women's tag title started. I can't wait to be in the ring with you" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Me too. Why don't we go do a little wrestling now?" she said kissing Mason and rubbing him behind his ears.  
  
"I'm thinking of getting a dog when the boys get a little older but Jeff has so many now. I want a little poodle to carry around in my purse" Tammy said causing Amy to laugh.  
  
"I can see that. You scaring the hell out of people everywhere you go when the dog's head pops out of your tiny purse" Amy said standing and grabbing her car keys. "Let's not do too many aerial moves okay?" Amy said.  
  
"That's why I'm getting more technical. I want to last a few more years in the business before retiring" Tammy said following her out the door.  
  
"Me too" Amy said.  
  
"Yea, times are changing. I've even thought up some new moves to use as my finisher. So far, I have about eight" Tammy smiled getting in the car.  
  
"You'll have to show me a few" Amy laughed starting up the car.  
  
"Just three for now. I'm still working on the other five. You and Matt have the Twist of Fate and the moonsault. Jeff and I have the Swanton Bomb and our own version of the Twist of Fate too" Tammy grinned as they headed for the gym.  
  
"You and Kidman pull off that shooting star press like magic. I so hate you right now!" Amy teased.  
  
*********************  
  
Wrestlemania XIX  
  
Seattle, Washington  
  
March 30, 2003  
  
"Hey" Matt said walking alongside Tammy as they both headed into the arena.  
  
"Hey Matty. What's going on?" she asked pulling the door open and holding it for him. The door started to close onto his travel bag and laptop case. "Sorry" she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What's up with you? You've been to yourself for weeks. You got married and changed. The only time we talk is concerning the kids. Even Jeff says you rarely call anymore," Matt said pulling his bag down the hall.  
  
"I've been busy. Dwayne and I have been trying to spend as much time together as possible but now that he's back on TV for a few weeks I have more time to spend with him" she explained.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day where you'd let a man run you" Matt said adjusting his Cruiserweight Title over his shoulder as he stared her in the eye.  
  
"He doesn't run me! I can't believe you just said that" she said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Tammy, Jeff and I came to your wedding and supported you marrying Dwayne but I just don't think your as happy as you claim" Matt said honestly, as he saw tears well up in her eyes. "Look, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. My home and cell number is still the same" he said kissing her on the cheek and walking off.  
  
Tammy entered her office and sat down in the chair. She sat there and thought about what Matt had just said. Was she happy? Sure her and Dwayne had their little arguments but that was a part of being married. The last fight they'd really had was at Marie and Rikishi's wedding on Valentine's Day. Dwayne was jealous of how close she was dancing with Matt. He'd quickly pulled Amy over to them and switched with Matt. All night long he'd fussed about her and all of the guys in the business that she'd probably slept with. He'd even accused her of being with Vince! Tammy had long since stopped accusing him of messing around because it was he who was doing all of the accusing. She was nothing but faithful to him and nothing or no one could change that. She took her marriage vows very seriously. Things had been going great theses past few weeks but she was afraid that he'd snap at any moment into a ranting rage of untrue accusations.  
  
"Hey honey" Dwayne said knocking on the open door.  
  
"Hey sweetie" she smiled as he walked over to her desk and sat down.  
  
"You ready to face Jacqueline tonight for the belt?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm ready to give a stellar performance," she said fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
"Why are you fidgeting? You nervous?" he smiled.  
  
"Yea, this is my first steel cage match" she commented before noticing Jeff standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey you guys" Jeff grinned walking into the middle of the room.  
  
"What's up Hardy?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Wanted to check on Tammy. I figured she'd be nervous about tonight," Jeff said shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"She's fine" Dwayne snapped. "I'm here to give her support so you don't have to worry about her. You can go give support to your brother" Dwayne told him as he gave Jeff a fake smile.  
  
"He has Shannon for that. See you later Tammy" Jeff said walking out and pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
"You were rude Dwayne!" Tammy told him.  
  
"They have to realize that I'm your husband now and you don't need support from anyone but me. Do you feel that you need other people's support?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"No, but I do plan on keeping my friends that I had before we got married" she answered glancing at him.  
  
"Well I'm not stopping you. If you feel you need other men in your life then go ahead! I'm not holding you back" he laughed putting his shades on.  
  
"Dwayne, why do you always have to bring other men into the conversation?" she replied trying to control her temper.  
  
"I didn't. You're the one saying I'm not enough for you," he shouted.  
  
"I never said that" she said trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Bullshit! You're just aching to run after Jeff to apologize for my rudeness! I see it in your eyes" he shouted in her face pulling his shades down to stare into her eyes.  
  
"You know what Dwayne, I'm tired of this bullshit! I'm sure Austin is looking for you to discuss your match," she said grabbing her duffel bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "I'll see you later," she said walking around him.  
  
"Run to your baby's daddy's! That's what your good at," he shouted as she opened the door to find Shane McMahon standing there staring at them.  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" Shane asked staring at Dwayne.  
  
"No Shane, matter of fact you're right on time" Tammy said pulling Shane down the hall with her.  
  
"Damn! You two were really going at it" Shane told her.  
  
"He's in a bad mood" Tammy smiled sweetly.  
  
"About me hiring Joanie, I don't think that's a good idea considering HHH is marrying Steph in October" Shane sighed.  
  
"Huh? HHH or Paul?" Tammy asked in a daze.  
  
"Paul Levesque" Shane laughed.  
  
"In real life?" Tammy asked in shock.  
  
"In real life. He proposed to her on Valentine's Day" Shane informed Tammy.  
  
"Damn! Okay, well I'll let Joanie know" Tammy said pushing the door open to the women's locker room.  
  
"After they're married I'll hire her on the spot. It'll be good for ratings. You take care" Shane pointed at her.  
  
"I will" Tammy said turning to see Trish sitting there staring at her with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"What?" Tammy asked looking around for what she could be smiling about.  
  
"Jay asked me to marry him last night!" she squealed as Tammy raced over to her and they jumped up and down as Stacy, Jazz, Jacqueline, Molly, Victoria, and Torrie walked in looking at them strangely.  
  
"Jay proposed" Tammy explained. They all rushed over to hug Trish and look at her 3-carat diamond ring. "You so deserve to be happy with him," Tammy said wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"I know! Guys, this so totally reeks of awesomeness!" Trish said giving her best Christian impersonation causing all of the ladies to burst out laughing.  
  
**************************  
  
"I'll make you famous!" Mark Callaway said as Tammy limped past him. She stopped and backed up and saw him sitting on a trunk for some of the backstage equipment. She pulled a blue trunk up next to his and sat down.  
  
"You've already made me famous tonight" she laughed referring to him chokeslamming her through a table an hour before to help Jackie to retain her Women's Title.  
  
"You okay?" he asked rubbing her back.  
  
"Yea, I'll make it," she said hugging him.  
  
"Shane told me about the argument between you and Rocky earlier. That bastard not putting his hands on you is he?" Mark asked sitting down his cup.  
  
"No! He knows better" she laughed.  
  
"Well, don't make me have to put these soup bones on his ass" Mark said raising his fists up. "I'm respected in this business because I don't bring my personal business to work. Rock needs to get his head out of his ass and treat you better" he said spitting tobacco into his cup. "I'm proud of your match tonight. You held your own and you will become Women's Champ after awhile. You start standing up for what you believe in. Just because Sara and I are married doesn't mean that she had to give up her friends and feelings toward things. You'd better get those guts you had a year ago girl cause if you don't, that son of a bitch is gonna run your ass over" he told her straight out. "Your cut is starting to bleed again," he said getting a napkin and dabbing at the stitches on her forehead.  
  
"Thanks Mark. I needed to hear what you just said," Tammy said hugging him and sliding off the trunk.  
  
"Everybody knows the Deadman knows of what he speaks" Mark laughed stuffing more tobacco into his mouth.  
  
"Yes he does" Tammy said knocking on the locker room door a few doors down where Matt and Jeff were. Charlie Haas opened the door and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey hardcore lady" he laughed.  
  
"Hey Charlie. Is Matt or Jeff around?" she asked waving at Shelton Benjamin as he headed to the showers.  
  
"Matt and Shannon went for food in the catering hall and Jeff is probably somewhere writing poetry" he grinned.  
  
"Thanks. Good match against Rhyno, Benoit, and Los Guerrero's. You and Shelton were great" Tammy hollered over her shoulder as she headed out to the parking lot. She walked around until she heard music playing faintly and followed the sound of Marilyn Manson's "The Beautiful People". She saw Jeff sitting in the front seat with the seat pushed as far back as it would go. She walked around to the passenger door and opened it and got in.  
  
"Hey stranger, I wondered when you'd find me" Jeff grinned turning the music down.  
  
"Why are you out here?" she asked adjusting the seat.  
  
"I just wanted to see you and Matt's matches. Your match was awesome by the way," he said ejecting the CD and placing another one into the player.  
  
"Thanks" she said leaning back in the seat and closed her eyes as Collective Soul started to play.  
  
"Won't your husband be looking for you?" he teased.  
  
"To hell with him. His match is in about an hour or so. I have time to think of how to tell him what I think of his ass" she spat.  
  
"Ooh, trouble in paradise!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Between us, it never was a paradise. He never stops picking at me. I'm trying to be a good wife but its never enough for him" she admitted.  
  
"I noticed!" Jeff chuckled. "Are you actually really happy with him because I just don't see it" he commented as he slid down in the seat.  
  
"I am sometimes but he's my husband. He's who I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with" she said leaning over looking at his cross necklace.  
  
"Have you read your fanmail lately? They think you look different. Some even say your anorexic now" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I've only lost 15 lbs" she laughed.  
  
"Damn Tammy! You were what? 135? No wonder people think your cracked out" he laughed hard. "What size are you now?" he questioned looking at her body.  
  
"They're saying that?" Tammy asked sitting up in the seat. "I'm a size 4 now," she said eyeing her body.  
  
"Yea man, people are worried about you. I liked you better as a 6 or 7, even when you were in 8's you looked good. You're solid and muscular, but feminine with it. It's sexy" he told her.  
  
"I'll admit that I've lost a lot of weight in the past few months" she said looking at Jeff.  
  
"Why? You thought you were fat?" he asked.  
  
"No, but sometimes Dwayne makes little comments about me getting thick" she said looking down in her lap.  
  
"Tammy, your normal weight is about 135-145. Your face looks thin" he said staring at her face really hard. "Are you anorexic or bulimic?" Jeff asked seriously.  
  
"No! I just work out more and eat salads. I gave up meat," she said noticing the shocked look on his face.  
  
"No way! He was eating a damn steak earlier!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"I fix him meals with meat and I just eat pasta and salads" she told him.  
  
Jeff started up the car and backed out of the arena-parking garage. "We're going for a little ride" he grinned.  
  
"Where?" Tammy inquired finally after a few minutes of driving in silence. Jeff pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's and ordered two number 1's supersized and a Big Mac by itself. He handed her the bag and parked in a parking space across from the drivethru.  
  
"Let's eat," he said handing her a big drink.  
  
"I can't," she said sitting it in the cup holder by the ashtray as she stared at his Big Mac as he took a huge bite out of it.  
  
"Mmm, delicious" Jeff teased licking the sauce off his fingers. "The fries are best before they get cold," he warned stuffing his mouth with fries.  
  
Tammy pulled a few fries out and bit into them. She savored the flavor of the salty fries. "Jeff? I so hate you and love you right now" she said opening the Big Mac container and biting into the Big Mac. "Oh my God! What was I thinking?" she asked looking at Jeff.  
  
"Good huh?" he laughed pulling out his other Big Mac.  
  
"You will make me fat if I continue hanging with you" she fussed.  
  
"You'll work it off" he fussed back. They sat there and ate their food and talked about everything that had been going on in one another's life in the past two months. They both arrived back at the arena feeling so full that they wanted to burst. "Never starve yourself to please someone, especially who I don't particularly think deserves you" Jeff said pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Between you and Taker my night has improved 100%" she grinned as Matt and Shannon walked towards them.  
  
"Where have you been Jeff? We thought you left us," Matt shouted.  
  
"Yea, the car was gone and shit" Shannon said.  
  
"We went to McDonald's" Jeff laughed. "I wouldn't do that to you guys" he said opening the door for everyone and heading into the building.  
  
"That's a relief" Matt sighed. "So, you actually ate?" he asked eyeing Tammy.  
  
"Yes, I ate" she smiled.  
  
"Your not waiting for us to leave so you could throw it up are you?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No! You two think I'm bingeing too? Oh man!" she whined rubbing her forehead.  
  
"I was just asking because your so thin now" Shannon replied.  
  
"You think I have an eating disorder too Matt?" she asked staring at him as he looked away from her. "Hello? Matt!" she said waving her hands in front of his face. "I'm over here," she said moving around to see his face.  
  
"I wondered if you were doing something drastic" Matt shrugged. "I hoped you were living off of love" he joked.  
  
"Funny! I was dieting but now I know I've lost too much weight" she told them. "I'll be flying to Cameron on Wednesday so I'll see you guys then" she smiled.  
  
"Is he coming with you?" Matt asked as she backed away.  
  
"Probably. He'll be leaving to shoot his new movie in a few weeks. I'll probably go to Houston for those few months" she responded in a tone that was unenthusiastic.  
  
"You don't sound too excited," Shannon commented.  
  
"Well, my husband will be gone over a month. I'll be moping around on my days off" she sighed.  
  
"Why don't you come to Cameron? You and Amy can hang out together. She'll like that" Matt suggested.  
  
"I just may do that. See you guys later" she turned to walk off.  
  
"Prada?" Jeff grinned looking at her jeans as he elbowed Matt.  
  
"They're cute though" Shannon shrugged.  
  
"Still got that touch of high maintenance in her" Matt laughed.  
  
"I heard that!" she shouted and licked her tongue out at them.  
  
************************  
  
"Will you stop touching me!" Marie fussed as Rikishi tried giving her a massage on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm just trying to help," he shouted backing away from her.  
  
"I'm stressed about the lack of money that's available for the superstars rooms. There was a huge cut this year. I'm still trying to get Wrestlemania XX booked for next year. Vince says that most of the wrestlers will have to get their own rooms. People like Austin, Hogan, Undertaker, and Rock will have the luxurious suites. You'll be lucky if you have a room at a hotel" she frowned as she did the budget again.  
  
"I'll stay at a motel. I have no problem with that. You on the other hand may have one but I prefer a motel" Rikishi said walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Marie asked.  
  
"To talk to some of the guys. I don't want to irritate you any further" he told her.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I'm being a bitch but you knew I was bitchy when you married me" she sighed. "We'll talk on the way home okay?" she commented before turning her attention to the laptop.  
  
"We're going to end up like Tammy and Dwayne. Being jealous, manipulative, and sacrificing your own wants and needs to please your spouse" Rikishi huffed.  
  
"They're having problems? No wonder we rarely hear from her. Maybe she's embarrassed. I thought those two were meant to be" she said running her fingers through her black hair.  
  
"He's different since they've gotten married. I don't think she's allowed to have male friends," Rikishi said shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"I never thought Dwayne would be insecure. This is news to me," Marie said rubbing her belly.  
  
"Well, it's what's going on. Maybe if you push away from that laptop sometimes you'll see what's going on around you," he said closing the door behind him.  
  
*************************  
  
Raw  
  
"Are you okay?" Marie asked walking into Tammy's office.  
  
"Yea, why?" she asked watching the monitor.  
  
"I just noticed you've been off to yourself" Marie shrugged.  
  
"Yea well, I'm feeling much better. I'm back to myself," Tammy said watching Jeff wrestle on the monitor.  
  
"He's messing up in some of his matches" Marie said.  
  
"I noticed" Tammy answered in a worried tone.  
  
"He's also been late a lot. Vince isn't happy" Marie informed her as Jeff headed up the ramp to the backstage area.  
  
"I heard. Shawn Michaels told me. I can't force Jeff to do something that he doesn't want to do".  
  
"Well, I thought you'd want to know but since you already heard about it I'm heading out. I'm staying in a motel tonight to prove to my husband that I'm not uppity," Marie said with an attitude.  
  
"Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite" Tammy laughed as Marie looked shocked and scared.  
  
"You think there will be bugs?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Marie, just make sure it's nothing like La Quinta Inn. You don't want any flashbacks to Wrestlemania weekend last year" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Right!" she said closing the door behind her.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hello?" Tammy whispered into her cellphone. There was silence at first but then she could hear breathing. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 2:49 in the morning.  
  
"Can you talk?" Jeff asked sounding distraught.  
  
"Yea, what's wrong?" Tammy asked getting up and heading downstairs so she wouldn't disturb Dwayne who was snoring loudly.  
  
"Promise me that you won't get mad" Jeff begged.  
  
"Jeff, you're scaring me," Tammy said sitting on the sofa.  
  
"I'm burnt out. I can't do this anymore" Jeff whispered.  
  
"Do what? Wrestle?" Tammy asked nervously as her heart started to race.  
  
"Yea, man. I'm not happy with my performances anymore. Not having a match on the card at Wrestlemania this year made me realize that I've lost my passion. I no longer have that drive that I felt five years ago. I watched my WWE Desire video today and my performance now compared to it was sub- standard. I know we were starting a storyline together soon as a couple but I don't want to screw things up for you, so I'm bowing out now before the storyline starts" he said through tears.  
  
"Jeff, are you suicidal?" she asked through tears as she pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"No" he chuckled. "I've been thinking about this for a year now. I'm more into doing my music. Maybe I'll come back after a year or so but I really need this break" he sighed sounding so helpless.  
  
"Jeff, your talking as if you've already quit" Tammy said wiping tears from her face.  
  
"I called JR already. My last match is this Sunday at a house show. I'd appreciate it if you'd come," he said sadly.  
  
"You know I'll be there. Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.  
  
"Baby, I feel as if the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders" he told her.  
  
"I wish I was with you tonight. I want to give you a big hug" she whined.  
  
"You can give me one on Sunday. I need to let Matt know. He's going to kill me!" Jeff laughed a little. "I miss you Tammy. I'd be at your house right now if you were here. I feel like I could talk for hours!" he said sounding better.  
  
"Rainbow, I have all night," she said lying down on the sofa to be comfortable for their late night talk.  
  
*************************  
  
Raw House Show  
  
Charlottesville, Virginia  
  
April 13, 2003  
  
"Surprised to see you here" RVD said pulling Tammy in for a hug.  
  
"I came to see Jeff's last match" she replied.  
  
"Oh yea, I heard about that. Sad situation if I ever heard one. He could have been World Champion within a year. I had some of my best matches against him. I really hate to see him go" Rob said with his head hung low.  
  
"You ready to go" Jeff said walking up with his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll miss you man" Rob said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure I'll be itching to come back in a year or so" Jeff grinned.  
  
"I hope so," JR said walking up behind them with Shane and Steph. "Son, I hate to see you leave but if this is your choice then you have to do what you feel is right" JR grunted.  
  
"Thanks for everything you guys did for me. I hope we'll be able to work together again sometime in the future," Jeff said shaking everyone's hands.  
  
"Get yourself together and then we'll talk soon. I hope you straighten things out," Shane said seriously.  
  
"Jeff, your still a part of the WWE family and you'll always be welcomed back" Steph assured him.  
  
"Thanks everyone. I appreciate your support of my decision" Jeff smiled.  
  
"Well, Tammy I'll call you later and catch up on things with you" JR said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"We'll talk" she whispered to JR.  
  
"You take care of him" JR whispered back to her.  
  
"I will. See you guys tomorrow" she said following Jeff out of the building.  
  
"Whoo! Free at last!" Jeff shouted at the top of his lungs as they entered the parking garage.  
  
"Jeff! Wait until we're gone" she fussed dragging him to the car.  
  
"I'm officially a struggling musician now. There are so many things I want to do," he said throwing his bag in the backseat. "Let's go celebrate!" he suggested as he started the car and sped from the University Arena.  
  
"Jeff, I'm not really in the mood to celebrate" she pouted staring straight ahead.  
  
"Come on! Matt is disappointed in me. I need your support" he continued with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Fine! Wherever you want to go, I'm in," she said.  
  
"We're going dancing. All night long!" he shouted as Kid Rock's "Cocky" blared from his speakers.  
  
"I've got a feeling this is going to be a long night!" Tammy sighed looking at Jeff who was happily singing at the top of his lungs as if he'd gotten a new lease on life.  
  
*********************  
  
Backlash  
  
April 27  
  
"My husband is going to kick your husbands ass!" Dena bragged as she pulled Tammy's hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Oh whatever!" Tammy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"My husband could kick both of their asses. You both know it!" Marie bragged rubbing her huge belly.  
  
"Well, I won't say what my husband can do considering all of your husbands are bigger than him!" Kathy laughed as she put fake eyelashes on Trish.  
  
"I can't wait until June. I'm ready to say my husband when referring to Jay" Trish complained.  
  
"I'm fat!" Marie sniveled as she slumped down in the styling chair.  
  
"You're having triplets Marie. That's what your ass get for taking hormones to get pregnant" Dena laughed as she curled the end of Tammy's ponytail.  
  
"Yea, and you brag about your husband and fight with him all the time" Kathy added.  
  
"Hey! We fight and then make up. It's weird but that's us" Marie grumbled. "Besides, he works my nerves on purpose. He moves things around. I like my space" she growled.  
  
"Umm Marie, that's a part of getting married. Losing your personal space" Tammy informed her in the nicest way possible.  
  
"Yea, and if you'd cook for him then maybe he'd be a little more lenient" Trish told her.  
  
"Girl please! Marie can't boil water!" Dena teased.  
  
"Yea, your husband was whining to Dwayne when you gave him food poisoning a few weeks ago" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Oh that wasn't my fault. I didn't even cook it! I bought it from a Chinese restaurant and tried to pass it off as mine. Unfortunately, his food didn't sit quite well with him" Marie grimaced.  
  
"Dang! That's horrible. Tammy, are you going to be on your own for awhile storyline wise?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm totally cool with it. With Jeff gone, I can actually be my own person instead of his valet who wrestles or a member of Team Extreme 2" Tammy replied.  
  
"Yea, you're doing great on your own. You'll be getting your own theme music soon," Trish said.  
  
"Yea, I like Jeff's but I'd love yours" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Hey! I love Lil Kim. Maybe she could do your theme music" Trish suggested.  
  
"Yea, but it has to be clean" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Oh that's going to be hard" Dena laughed as she started rapping "The Jump Off" by Lil Kim.  
  
"What normal person do you know who can make a Sprite can disappear in their mouth?" Kathy scoffed. Trish, Dena, Marie, and Tammy raised their hands. "Damn! What a bunch of sluts!" Kathy laughed. "Stay away from my husband!" she warned between laughter.  
  
"Don't worry, we're satisfied with who we have" Trish assured her.  
  
"At least sometimes" Marie mumbled.  
  
***********************  
  
"I ain't never scared! I ain't never scared!" Dwayne sang along with the music from his earphones as he lifted weights.  
  
"I ain't never scared either!" Tammy laughed waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hey baby. I'm getting my workout on before my match with Goldberg" he said kissing her quickly while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I see. I saw Roddy Piper awhile ago. He's a trip! I thought Teddy Long was off the chain" Tammy smiled bending over to grab some weights.  
  
"Hey, I was about to leave. You want to hang out with me for awhile?" Dwayne asked as Sean O'Haire, Shawn Michaels, and Kevin Nash walked in to get in a last minute workout.  
  
"Sure. I need to stretch for my match against Molly. I know this will be a hard fought match between us tonight," Tammy said grabbing Dwayne's towel and handing it to him.  
  
"I'll help you stretch. That means I get to spend more time with my babylove" Dwayne smiled grabbing her hand.  
  
Tammy smiled and followed him out into the hallway. As they walked to her office Tammy realized that they hadn't had a fight in weeks. Matter of fact everything between them was fairly perfect. She looked up at Dwayne who was watching her intensely. He winked at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. This is what she imagined life with Dwayne would be like. Finally, they'd found their comfort zone with one another.  
  
************************  
  
"I don't see why I had to fly here just for you to tell me that everything is going as planned with the information I got for you from Shane's house. You could have called me" Tammy declared as she sat in the antique chair next to Rod McMahon's bed.  
  
He stared at her raising a furrowed eyebrow. He then leaned over to get a cigar and lit it.  
  
"Those things will kill you" Tammy told him.  
  
"I'm almost 70 years old! Anything will pretty much kill me!" he grumbled.  
  
"Fine! Kill yourself then. See if I care" she said sounding more uncaring than she'd meant to. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm being mean, but I wanted to spend the three days I had off with my sons" she groaned.  
  
"Nice looking young boys you have" he said cracking a smile. "You should have brought them with you from the hotel".  
  
"How do you know?" she asked wondering how he knew what Caleb and Callum looked like.  
  
"I've got pictures of everyone and their families who work for our company. I do own a percentage you know. I'm just a silent partner as some say" he grunted puffing on his cigar.  
  
"I see. So, you've spied on me and my kids?" she asked becoming alarmed.  
  
"No" he laughed. "I like children and I actually like you so that means that I'd like to get to know you better. I'm a lonely old man and I'd love to have a beautiful woman keep me company in my last days" he grinned softening the hard look of years of hard work from his face.  
  
Tammy stared at him and realized he was probably a heartbreaker in his younger days. "So, you want me to sit by your side and keep you company? What about my kids?" she asked becoming amused at how absurd he was being.  
  
"I have kids but they're off living their lives. I always wanted grandkids running through my house. They're too stingy to let an old man spoil his grandchildren. Why don't you call up that nanny.Donna I believe her name is and get her to bring the kids. I'm in a giddy mood" he chuckled as he sat up in the bed and grabbed his smoking jacket and put it on.  
  
"You want to play with my kids? Why?" Tammy asked in confusion.  
  
"I only have spurts of energy and now is one of those days. Work with me missy!" he fussed as he pointed for her to hand him his cane.  
  
"Okay, but they're very energetic," Tammy warned helping him up and handing him his cane.  
  
"I'm counting on it" Rod laughed. "I have this great train set that they'll just love! Haskall!" he shouted as the butler rushed to the door.  
  
"Yes sir!" Haskall said standing upright with his graying brown hair falling over in his face.  
  
"Get those toys out from the attic and unlock the toy room for me. We're about to have company" he demanded.  
  
"I'm on it sir" Haskall bowed as he left the room.  
  
After calling Donna Tammy noticed Rod staring at her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to call my husband before the boys get here," Tammy said taking out her cellphone.  
  
"Oh let him make his gosh darn movie! We're about to have some fun!" he squealed as if he was a kid himself.  
  
Tammy stared at him as if he was crazy. "Okay, I'll call him later" Tammy said as she slowly put the phone back in her purse.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that! I'm not crazy" he laughed limping out of the room as if he'd read her mind.  
  
"I didn't think you were crazy!" she shouted after him. "Okay, maybe just a little" she muttered under her breath as she ran to catch up with him.  
  
*************************  
  
"Rod McMahon played with my son?" Matt asked as he fixed dinner.  
  
"Yes! I was just as surprised as you are" Tammy laughed grabbing a fry from the bowl.  
  
"Stop eating before dinner!" he shouted smacking her hand away.  
  
"Ouch! Your such a meanie sometimes Matt! Anyway, they actually liked him. He's even suggested we spend more time with him while Dwayne's away. Weird huh?" Tammy frowned.  
  
"Yea, weird" Matt answered as Amy came into the kitchen drying her hair with a towel.  
  
"Damn Matt! You're a slow cooker. I'm starved" she claimed grabbing a hand full of fries.  
  
"Hey! Get out of here! Both of you! Perfection takes time" he declared.  
  
"What's all the fussing about?" Elizabeth asked as her and Jeff came through the back door.  
  
"Matt's taking forever to cook dinner!" Amy said cutting her eyes at a brooding Matt.  
  
"Oh yea? Did he give the perfection takes time speech yet?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"No, but he was about to I think" Tammy said staring at Matt who shot the finger at her.  
  
"Well, it looks like I arrived just in time to save your ears from the perfection speech" Jeff said sitting at the table.  
  
"Fuck off Jeff!" Matt glared.  
  
"Damn bro! Be a little respectful. There's women in the room" Jeff told him.  
  
"Yea and one little bitch" Matt laughed.  
  
"How dare you talk about Amy or Tammy that way!" Jeff demanded as he hit the table with his fist.  
  
"Hey monkey boy, that wasn't funny!" Amy shouted as she pretended to choke him with her towel.  
  
"Don't kill my baby! I love him," Elizabeth said pulling Jeff in for a kiss.  
  
"Ugh! You actually kiss him?" Amy teased.  
  
"Yes, all the time" Elizabeth grinned as she kissed Jeff on the cheek.  
  
"Oh get a room! Dinner will be ready in less than five minutes" Matt announced.  
  
"About time!" Amy said pulling a chair out and sitting at the table next to Tammy.  
  
"Tammy, what's going to happen with your character?" Jeff asked grabbing a hamburger bun off the plate in the middle of the table and putting his burger together.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to fake an injury for a few weeks to catch up on my writing and then switch over to SmackDown" Tammy said grabbing lettuce and tomatoes off a plate and passing it to Jeff.  
  
"Whoa! We'll be working on the same show again? We should do something together," Matt said as he sat the bowl of fries in the middle of the table.  
  
"What will she be? An MF'er?" Amy laughed as he handed her the tray of baked potatoes.  
  
"Hey, you could join Shannon and I and then let me mistreat you" Matt laughed sitting down at the table.  
  
"Have me running errands and then eventually turn on you?" Tammy suggested.  
  
"No, just worship the Sensei of Mattitude" he grinned.  
  
"I don't think so! I'd never be a Mattitude Follower" she laughed.  
  
"You know Tammy, if you'd listen to me and get a little Mattitude going for you, you'd be a much more rounded and successful wrestler. It's simple Mattematics. Everyone who listens to me has nothing but success" he said putting his burger together as everyone stared at him.  
  
"Matt? Shut the fuck up!" Jeff laughed throwing a pickle at him.  
  
"Really! You're just Matt right now" Amy laughed.  
  
"I'm V-Onnneeee-uuhhh!" Matt shouted throwing his hands up over his head.  
  
"Okay, I'm eating in the living room!" Elizabeth said grabbing her plate and heading to the living room followed by Jeff.  
  
"See? Your running people away Matt" Amy fussed.  
  
"You know you like when I talk V.1 talk" Matt chuckled.  
  
"Yea, but not when we have company" Amy whined as she grabbed her plate and headed to the living room with Jeff and Elizabeth.  
  
"Well, atleast Tammy isn't selling me out!" he shouted as Tammy was standing up with her plate. "Don't make me look bad Tammy!" he smiled as he realized she was leaving too.  
  
"Okay, but no V.1 talk" she said sitting down.  
  
"I promise. We'll talk about everything else but that" he smiled.  
  
"Let's talk about my new storyline and how I can change my look a little" Tammy said excitedly.  
  
"Okay. Become a MF'er and." Matt started as she started to stand with her plate. "Okay, okay! I was just kidding!" he said forcing her to sit back down.  
  
*********************  
  
"She had the babies five weeks early," Tammy said as Dwayne walked into the ICU for newborns.  
  
He kissed Tammy before walking over and looking down at the three tiny babies. "They're so little," he said turning to Tammy.  
  
"The girls are right at 4 lbs 5 ozs. The boy is 4 lbs 3 ozs. They'll stay in the hospital until they're 5 lbs," she said looking down at the tan babies.  
  
"Marie okay?" Dwayne asked grabbing Tammy's hands.  
  
"Yes, but she has no idea he's their father" Tammy told him.  
  
"Shit! She'll figure it out as they get older. They're going to have Samoan features" he sighed.  
  
"She'll definitely figure it out" Tammy nodded as Rikishi walked in.  
  
"Congratulations man!" Dwayne said shaking his hand.  
  
"I'm going to go see Marie" Tammy said leaving them alone and headed to her hospital room. "Hey mommy" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Hey. Have you seen the babies?" Marie grinned.  
  
"Yes. They're perfect" Tammy assured her.  
  
"When I first saw them I thought they brought me the wrong babies" she laughed.  
  
"Why, because they're light?" Tammy asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.  
  
"Well, yea! I'm light but come on! They look Hispanic" she whispered.  
  
"Marie, did you ever stop to think that maybe that stripper isn't the father?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"I wasn't with anybody else" she argued.  
  
"Girl, wouldn't it be funny if it wasn't him you slept with and it was actually Rikishi!" Tammy laughed hard as Marie sat there looking at her crazy.  
  
"No it wouldn't be funny! I'd kill him!" she said seriously causing Tammy to stop laughing.  
  
"Umm, okay" Tammy said standing up quickly. "I'm going to go get Dwayne and we'll come back when your rested" Tammy said backing up to the door and leaving.  
  
"You know something. I will figure out what it is," Marie said flipping the TV on wondering how she could get in touch with JamaicanMeKrazy.  
  
************************  
  
"Yo dawg, I'm thinking she was really into me and then she tells me she can't handle the time I'm on the road. I was so pissed!" John Cena fussed as he saw Steph approaching them.  
  
"Hey you guys" Steph said eyeing Jay.  
  
"I'm here visiting with my buddies" Jay grinned.  
  
"Oh I see" Steph smiled. "Want to come back to SmackDown?" she teased.  
  
"I'm cool where I'm at" Jay said quickly thinking of Trish.  
  
"Man! What a bitch!" Adam said under his breath as Steph sashayed off to her office.  
  
"Yea, she's a big ass flirt!" John added shaking his head.  
  
"Hey Ese, that's the best kind!" Eddie Guerrero laughed. "Mamacita be all on these cajones!" he said grabbing his crotch.  
  
"Man, you crazy" Cena smiled as Tammy walked by with her duffel bag. "Yo, your not supposed to be here until next week. I thought you only had to work SmackDown twice a month?" he asked giving her a hug.  
  
"I do. I'm headed to my office," she said pulling her baggy shorts up.  
  
"Yo, I see you sportin that throwback jersey. Girl, I like it" Cena grinned as Matt and Shannon passed by staring at her clothes.  
  
Matt stopped and backed up causing Shannon to bump into him. "You're hanging around John too much" Matt pointed at Cena before heading into his locker room.  
  
"I'm feelin it!" Shannon whispered to her and John.  
  
"Yo, my boy Shannon got taste" John laughed.  
  
"Tammy, you don't really want this jersey. Let me sport it" Jay said throwing his arm around her.  
  
"You really want it huh?" Tammy teased.  
  
"Well, yea" he nodded.  
  
"It's yours. I have another outfit in my bag that's more appropriate for tonight" Tammy commented as she walked off.  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by appropriate for tonight?" Adam asked.  
  
"You'll see, then again... Yall can't see me" Tammy teased waving her hand in front of her face and walked away with a swagger to her walk like John Cena.  
  
"Hell yea! I can see her as my valet. She got a little thug in her" John grinned as Jay, Shannon, and Adam nodded in agreement.  
  
************************  
  
SmackDown later that night  
  
Linda Miles stood in the ring ranting about there being no competition on SmackDown on her level. She bragged about taking out Nidia, Dawn Marie, and Torrie Wilson. "I need some real competition!" she screamed into the microphone.  
  
"Can't Hold Us Down" by Christina Aguilera and Lil Kim filled the arena.  
  
"Who is this?" Michael Cole shouted over the music.  
  
"I have no idea, I'm sitting here watching just like you Cole" Tazz shouted.  
  
Tammy walked out onto the ramp with black jeans on and a yellow belly shirt on that was shaped like a big lightning bolt across each of her breasts with a pair of black Manolo Blahnik boots on. She threw her hands up in the air. She put up her index and pinky finger as she pulled her hands in front of her like an X and threw her hands down as she walked down the ramp to the ring.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Tammy! I can't believe it! She was on Raw just a few weeks ago!" Tazz screamed.  
  
"Yes she was. She's been a loner for the past few weeks after Jeff Hardy was released from WWE. Now she's coming out saying that she basically, "Can't be held down!" Michael Cole declared.  
  
"Shaniqua wanted competition and now she has it in Tammy. That's for sure," Tazz said.  
  
Tammy entered the ring and asked for a microphone as her music stopped playing. "Shaniqua, I couldn't help but hear you ranting about the lack of competition here on Smackdown. I'm here visiting friends tonight and I hear you complaining and whining. I was injured at Wrestlemania from that chokeslam through a table by the Undertaker, but you know what? I still got out there and kicked some ass over on Raw at 70%! Now that I'm at 100%, I'm thinking of making a jump" Tammy said nodding as the audience started to cheer. "So, I was thinking since I really have beaten everyone on Raw, I might as well start kicking ass right here on SmackDown!" Tammy shouted in Shaniqua's face.  
  
"Whoa Cole! Tammy looks great! Do you see the shirt?" Tazz asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh I was focusing on what she was saying" Michael Cole lied.  
  
"Sure you were! She's a sexy tomato!" Tazz said as Shaniqua raised the microphone up to her mouth.  
  
"If you think you can hang with me then take your best shot!" Shaniqua yelled in Tammy's face as she and Tammy started going toe to toe with punches to the face.  
  
Shaniqua kneed Tammy in the stomach and whipped her into the ropes and gave her a vicious clothesline. She pulled Tammy up and threw her into the corner but Tammy jumped onto the second rope and jumped back onto Shaniqua with a Lou Thesz press and applied punches to her face. Tammy picked Shaniqua up and whipped her against the ropes and hit her with a spinning heel kick. The fans rose to their feet shouting, "Swanton Bomb!" Shaniqua got to her feet appearing to be groggy. Tammy kicked her in the stomach and hit her with a Reverse Twist of Fate. Tammy stood over Shaniqua grinning with an evil look on her face as if she was possessed.  
  
"What the hell? A reverse Twist of Fate? She just drove Shaniqua's head right into the mat!" Tazz screamed over the crowd.  
  
"I can't believe it! She has knocked down the giant Shaniqua! Finally someone who can possibly take Shaniqua out!" Michael Cole shouted excitedly.  
  
Tammy looked at the crowd and ran to the corner and climbed the ropes to the top turnbuckle.  
  
"I know she can't do this in those tight jeans!" Tazz shouted.  
  
"I'm anxious to see her pull this off!" Michael shouted.  
  
"Swanton!" Tammy shouted as she threw up her index and pinky finger. She dove off into a perfect Swanton onto Shaniqua. Shaniqua grabbed her ribs and rolled out onto the floor. Tammy's theme music started up as she posed on all four turnbuckles.  
  
"Well Michael, I must say that I'm impressed!" Tazz laughed.  
  
"So am I! I like this new Tammy! She's hot!" Michael shouted.  
  
"I was a little disappointed that nothing fell out of her top personally" Tazz shrugged.  
  
"Me too" Michael Cole said. She rolled out of the ring and slapped hands with the fans as Matt's theme music started up and he and Shannon started walking down the ramp for their match. "Uh oh Tazz!"  
  
"As JR says, business is about to pick up!" Tazz said.  
  
Tammy walked past Shannon but paused as Matt stopped in the middle of the ramp and stared at her. She walked up to him like she wanted to hit him but he grinned at her as he backed up a little and walked around her. Tammy stood there watching him walk down to the ring as she smiled nodding her head. Matt turned and stared at her as she walked up the ramp to the back as he walked around the ring and stood over Shaniqua who was just getting up off the floor. Matt politely helped her up. She thanked him and headed up the ramp as Rey Mysterio headed down to the ring.  
  
"I don't understand what I just saw Cole! Matt and Tammy looked as if they wanted to fight one another then they looked like they were on the same page!" Tazz said in confusion as Billy Kidman headed down to the ring.  
  
"Yea, but then you have to explain why he just helped Shaniqua up? This isn't like the manipulative Matt Hardy we've seen in the past few months" Michael said as the bell rang for the match between Matt and Shannon against Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman.  
  
"Business is definitely about to pick up around here!" Tazz sighed.  
  
**************************  
  
"Where in the hell did you get that shirt!" Matt laughed as Tammy got in the passenger seat.  
  
"From a little store in Miami. You like it?" Tammy asked fixing it a little across her chest.  
  
"I, umm, yea!" Matt said throwing his hands up staring at her breasts.  
  
"I'm thinking of getting a few made in different colors and maybe wearing black pants with "Sweet" in red and yellow across my ass" she laughed as Matt's eyebrows raised and his face turned red as he started the car.  
  
"I thought your SmackDown return was awesome," Shannon said getting into the backseat.  
  
"Thanks Shan" Tammy said as they drove out of the arena parking lot. "Matt slow down" Tammy said as a few fans were standing at the end of the ramp. They had pictures out asking for autographs. Tammy pulled out some new pictures of herself and a black marker. All three of them parked the car and signed autographs for about 10 minutes before heading out onto the road.  
  
"I need to get to the nearest motel. It will be hard to find a room with the game in a few days. With the budget cut I actually enjoy staying at motels" Matt said driving entirely too fast.  
  
"Yea me too. Feels more homey" Shannon said leaning over the seat.  
  
"We need to get something to eat and then find a place to stay" Tammy said dialing Dwayne's number on her cell. After a few seconds she got his voicemail and left him a message.  
  
"Still not answering?" Shannon asked Tammy while looking at Matt.  
  
"No. He told me they're shooting late for the next few days," Tammy said putting her phone in her bag.  
  
"What's up with those jeans?" Matt asked eyeing her black jeans.  
  
"Yea, they're nice" Shannon nodded.  
  
"Baby Phat" Tammy said staring straight ahead.  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's a name brand in the hip hop world!" Shannon informed him.  
  
"I got a lot of compliments on them tonight" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Yea, you were looking good! Like you were poured into them and I was watching the monitor praying you didn't split them doing that Swanton" Matt laughed.  
  
"They aren't that tight. They just look like they are" she grinned.  
  
"So Shan, you want to share a room with me?" Matt asked looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Hell no! You snore" Shannon exclaimed sitting back in the seat.  
  
"I miss Jeff, Shane and Amy on the road with us" Tammy sighed.  
  
"Me too. What I don't miss is Jeff and Shane arguing!" Matt groaned.  
  
"I know! They were always going at it" Shannon agreed.  
  
"Well, Tammy I would share a room with you but your married now" Matt laughed.  
  
"What does that mean? Nothing would happen between us" Tammy proclaimed.  
  
"I know. I was just saying" Matt grinned.  
  
"Food people!" Shannon shouted as he kicked the back of Matt's seat. "I need sustenance!"  
  
"Fine! I'm on it" Matt laughed.  
  
************************  
  
"I still can't believe that they only had one room!" Tammy shouted from the bathroom as she dried off after taking her shower.  
  
"Hey, we were lucky to get this one room! You can have the bed. I'll take the couch and Shannon can sleep on the floor" Matt said getting undressed.  
  
"No way! I'm off the clock as a MF'er! You take the fucking floor!" Shannon fussed as he stripped down to his boxers.  
  
"Hey! One of you can share the bed with me" Tammy shouted as she brushed her teeth.  
  
"Fine! Matt can share the bed with you" Shannon said grabbing a blanket and stretching out on the couch.  
  
"Why do I have to sleep with her?" Matt whispered.  
  
"She was almost your wife Matt! You've slept with her before and I haven't!" Shannon argued.  
  
"I don't feel comfortable sleeping with her Shan!" Matt said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Sleep on the fricking floor then!" Shannon said closing his eyes.  
  
"I can't! My back is killing me! You're enjoying this aren't you?" Matt asked as he saw a smile creep across Shannon's face.  
  
Shannon opened one eye and smiled widely. "You're terrified to lay next to her without having sex with her aren't you?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No. I've just gotten used to not sleeping next to her. That's all" Matt said getting under the covers and pulling his black underwear off and tossing them on the floor.  
  
"Man, your sleeping naked?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Oh damn! I forgot!" Matt said reaching for his underwear as Tammy walked out of the bathroom in a pink shirt and short sleep set. He quickly sat up in the bed and smiled.  
  
"Those are cute" Matt laughed setting the alarm clock for 11:30 a.m.  
  
"Aren't they?" she asked turning around to show the words "Kissy Kissy" across the back of the shorts.  
  
"Ahh, those are cute!" Shannon grinned.  
  
"Thanks, the underwear say it on the back too. I thought it was too cute to pass up," Tammy said sitting her cellphone on the nightstand, turning off the light and getting under the covers.  
  
"Mind if I look at TV?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, go ahead" Tammy said lying down and going to sleep.  
  
Around 3, Matt finally got sleepy and turned the TV off and fell asleep just as Shannon stopped snoring. At 5 he realized that Tammy was talking in her sleep. She was murmuring incoherent words. He realized he wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon as Shannon started to snore again. He turned over to face Tammy but she was waking up from him moving the bed.  
  
"You asleep?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"No. I'm going out to the car," he said getting up and grabbing for his underwear in the dark.  
  
"Don't. I feel bad as it is your stuck sleeping with me, let alone out there in the car" she sighed.  
  
"You shouldn't. I'm the one who's tripping," he said getting back in the bed and under the covers. "You ever hear from Dwayne?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, not for two days. I'm starting to worry. He never goes a day without calling me atleast twice," she said fluffing her pillow.  
  
"Damn. He's fucking up big time isn't he?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm starting to wonder if he's cheating on me. I'm trying to trust him," she said through tears.  
  
"Let it out Tammy. You can cry" Matt said pulling her into his arms as she cried for about five minutes. They talked about everything that was on their minds for the next twenty minutes.  
  
"I don't want to wake up Shannon" she sniffled.  
  
"Do you not hear him? He's snoring up a storm!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Yes he is. How can something that loud come out of such a small person?" she smiled trying to see Shannon in the dark.  
  
"Everything will work out," Matt said wiping her face. "Aren't I always right?" he asked holding her face in his hands.  
  
"You're always positive when it comes to these things. Thanks for listening to me and comforting me" Tammy said hugging him tightly. She pulled away quickly and ran her hand under the cover and realized Matt wasn't wearing underwear. "Matt, your naked!" she whispered.  
  
"Shh, I know. You know I sleep in the nude," he said in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh yea. Well, goodnight Matty" she said scooting to the end of the bed and falling asleep.  
  
"Goodnight Angelface" he whispered back a minute later and rolled over turning his back to her.  
  
Shannon got up about 11:20 to go to the bathroom. He stumbled over his shoe and almost fell flat on his face. "Shit!" he muttered as he heard Matt mumble something. He looked up at the bed as he pulled himself up off his knee. That's when he got the surprise of his life. There was Matt and Tammy in the middle of the bed all cuddled up. They were spooning. Matt's chin was propped on top of her head and his arm was draped across her waist. She had her hand over his as if it was natural for his hand to be there. Shannon looked down at the floor and saw Matt's underwear. "Shit! They probably had sex," Shannon thought to himself. He must have been sleeping hard not to hear anything. He grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
Matt heard the shower turn on and he opened his eyes. He looked down at a sleeping Tammy looking angelic. He smiled and slid his arm from under the pillow and pushed her hair from her face and kissed her on her neck causing her to push back against him in her sleep. Matt froze as he realized she was now married and he was with Amy. He tried to pull his left arm from around her waist but her hand grasped his hand as he tried to move it. He propped himself up on his elbow and wondered if she was asleep or not. Did she want his arms around her? He was way off base. He had to be. He and Tammy had long since been over. They were friends but why was he unexplainably hard and aching to be with her? He leaned down and whispered her name against her ear causing her to stir.  
  
"Yea?" she answered.  
  
"Time to get up" he said shaking her around her waist.  
  
"Okay" she said waking up fully and stretching back against him causing Matt to flinch and groan against her shoulder. She looked back at him and realized why he was biting down softly on her shoulder. "Oh Matt, I'm sorry," she said rolling out of the bed quickly almost tripping on the comforter.  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't painful, trust me" he grinned causing her to blush.  
  
"Where is Shannon?" she asked and then realized the shower was running.  
  
"I think he saw us," Matt said sitting up on the side of the bed and grabbing his underwear and putting them on. As he turned around Tammy couldn't help smiling as he walked funny holding his crotch trying to hide his hard on.  
  
"Matt, I've seen you that way before" she said going through her travel bag and headed over to the sink to brush her teeth.  
  
"I know. I'm still a little embarrassed. You going home with me or to Houston?" he asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"I think I'm going to pay my husband a visit in Hollywood" she said pulling a black mini dress over her head as she continued brushing her teeth.  
  
"Good luck. I hope you find that idiot and tell him off," Matt said heading to the bathroom as Shannon came out smiling from ear to ear at them.  
  
"What?" Tammy asked rinsing her mouth out and starting to wash her face.  
  
"Nothing" Shannon giggled as she wiped her face.  
  
"Shan, nothing happened" Tammy swore as she pulled on her sandals.  
  
"Tammy, you don't have to explain anything to me. Your both adults and if you two are still in like with each other, who am I to judge?" Shannon laughed.  
  
"In like?" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm trying not to use the big L word here" Shannon fussed.  
  
"Shannon, you are too funny!" Tammy said grabbing the car keys and heading to the car to load her bag in the trunk. Shannon walked out to the car and threw his bag in next to hers.  
  
"Hey, what happened last night will stay between the three of us" Shannon said as Matt was struggling to pull his bag out of the door.  
  
"There's nothing to hide" Tammy promised him.  
  
"People are more honest in their sleep than when they're awake. I know what I saw," Shannon said walking over to help Matt.  
  
"What were you two chatting about?" Matt asked as he put his bag in the trunk as Shannon went to the motel lobby to return the key.  
  
"Nothing important" Tammy grinned.  
  
"You sure?" Matt asked arching his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm positive," she said getting in the car and trying to shake off the nervous quiver that was in the pit of her stomach.  
  
***********************  
  
"His trailer is right there on the right" the short balding red headed guy pointed.  
  
"Thanks" Tammy said heading to the trailer and going in.  
  
She walked to the back and froze as she saw Dwayne sitting back on the couch, as a woman was half dressed grinding on top of him. "What the fuck is going on here?" Tammy shouted as she grabbed the woman by her hair and pulled her off of him. Tammy punched the woman several times as Dwayne shouted and pulled his pants up. The woman was screaming as Tammy swung her to the other side of the trailer and a chunk of her black hair came out into Tammy's hand. Tammy then realized that the woman was Dany, Dwayne's ex- wife.  
  
"Tammy, baby it's not what it looks like" Dwayne sputtered.  
  
"Oh my God! You're screwing Dany? You know what?" she screamed pulling off her wedding ring and was about to throw it at him. She thought about it. "What am I crazy?" she laughed sliding the 5-carat pink diamond ring back on. You two deserve each other!" she said pushing past Dany.  
  
"I don't want him! I told you he was a ho!" she laughed. "I have a man," she shouted fixing her clothes.  
  
"Tammy! Baby! I'm sorry. It just happened! I swear it just happened!" he cried walking behind her as she headed for her rental car.  
  
"Goodbye Dwayne!" she said calmly walking across the movie lot as everyone stared at them. "Hey everyone! I'm his wife and I just caught him fucking his ex-wife!" she shouted to everyone. "He's single girls! He's all yours because neither I or his ex-wife wants him!" she laughed reaching the car.  
  
"She's kidding everyone! Go on back to work! She's just a little pissed at The Rock," he said giving a fake smile before running and trying to catch up with her. "Honey! Don't leave like this! We have to talk about this" he begged as he prevented her from opening the car door.  
  
"I came to see if you were okay since I haven't heard from you in two days" she screamed. "I see why I kept getting the machine" she said as she fought back tears.  
  
"Honey, we were shooting the movie," he said pulling her into his arms. "I called you but it probably said out of area" he said rubbing up and down her back.  
  
"Oh well, it was nice while it lasted Dwayne," she said patting him on the chest.  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not leaving me? You love me" he smiled trying to kiss her but she pulled away.  
  
"You're tainted to me now. I could never be with you intimately" she told him in a cold voice.  
  
"Dany and I hook up on occasion but it meant nothing to me. I married you because I love you baby" he said through tears.  
  
"Love should have stopped you from sticking your dick in your ex-wife or any other woman!" she said pushing him out of the way and getting into the car.  
  
"Baby, I'll fly home tonight. We'll talk about this. Our marriage is important to me. I don't want to lose you Tammy. Please say you'll stay with me and give me another chance" he pleaded.  
  
"Dwayne, you said you weren't the settling down type and your right. I'm the family oriented one. You go have your fun. I'm giving you your freedom," she said starting up the car.  
  
"Baby, I want us to have a family together. Please don't throw away what we have!" he cried. "Baby please! Please!"  
  
"We have nothing but a lie. You've been cheating on me since we got married. I denied it for the longest time. I'm walking away from you before I kill you!" she told him honestly.  
  
"Honey, don't talk like that" he said running alongside the car as she pulled off.  
  
"Dwayne what part of it's over do you not understand?" she asked looking at him as if he'd lost his mind.  
  
"I love you and I'm not giving up on us sweetie. I'm not!" he shouted at her as if he was angry at her. She pressed her foot on the brake and stared at him.  
  
"You're yelling at me?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Look I know I've fucked up but it's not like you haven't cheated on me!" he accused. Tammy burst out laughing.  
  
"With who?" she demanded.  
  
"Jeff and Matt I know for sure. I can't prove you were with Rob sexually those 20 minutes he was in your office last month but." he said turning red.  
  
"Rob and I were going over his storyline you stupid bastard! As far as Matt and Jeff goes, we haven't had sex since last year! I cut everyone off to be with you and now your acting like I'm the villain? You've got fucking nerve!" she shouted hitting the gas and driving to the gate.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!" Dwayne shouted running to the front of her car as the guy at the gate opened it for her. "You never cheated on me once?" he asked between breaths.  
  
"Read my lips, "Never!" she screamed. "Now get the fuck out of the way before I use your ass as a speed bump!" she threatened.  
  
"I'll be home on the next plane after you! We'll work this out! I swear! I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you!" he promised.  
  
"Goodbye Dwayne. It's been real!" she said speeding out of the lot. On the way to the airport a song by Frankie J called "Don't Wanna Try" played on the radio. The lyrics hit home and the tears came down Tammy's face because she'd been made a fool of by Dwayne. She'd given up most of her friends to cater exclusively to him and now she was alone. This is what she needed, a reality check. She was done trying to make him happy. It was time for her to be happy. The next relationship she got in would be different. He'd have to be honest and trustworthy. She had a feeling it would take awhile to find a man with those particular qualities.  
  
***********************  
  
"Damn Dwayne! I can't believe how dumb your ass is!" Marie fussed as Rikishi paced back and forth listening to Dwayne whine on the speakerphone.  
  
"Man, she's not going to take you back. You're living in a dream world!" Rikishi shouted. "You've cheated on her three times when she was faithful to you" Rikishi shouted trying to get through to him.  
  
"She won't leave me. She loves me. That means something to her" Dwayne argued.  
  
"Dwayne, she filed for a divorce!" Marie shouted. "She takes marriage vows seriously. You knew that!"  
  
"She won't go through with it. She'll come back," Dwayne said sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.  
  
"We haven't heard from her," Rikishi said handing a potato chip to Caleb.  
  
"If you hear from her tell her to call me," Dwayne asked. "Matt and Jeff claims they haven't heard from her. She'll have to get in touch with them because of the kids. I know they're lying about not knowing where she is. Tell her if she doesn't come home, I'll catch her at work if I have to" Dwayne fussed as Tammy waked into the kitchen with Callum on her hip. When she heard Dwayne's voice she grabbed Caleb's hand and went back upstairs to her room.  
  
"Dwayne, we gotta go. We'll let you know if we hear from her" Rikishi promised.  
  
"Thanks" Dwayne said in a defeated voice.  
  
"Don't thank me you cheating bastard!" Marie said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"You didn't have to be that mean Marie" Rikishi fussed.  
  
"He deserved it!" she shouted walking upstairs.  
  
"Woman you drive me crazy!" he shouted back walking up behind her.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked placing her hand on her hip.  
  
"It means we haven't had sex since we got married!" he screamed as Tammy walked to the top of the stairs and ducked back to her room before they saw her. Tammy grabbed her cellphone and called for a cab.  
  
"I'm not able to have sex for 4 more weeks! You'll be lucky if I sleep with you then," she warned walking up to their bedroom.  
  
"Well, maybe I won't stick around until then!" he fussed.  
  
"Fine with me! Go run and lock yourself in the bathroom like you always do!" she laughed as Tammy closed her door to try and keep them from waking Caleb and Callum.  
  
"Maybe I will!" he screamed slamming a door only to scream as a loud crash came from their bathroom. "Marie! What is this on the bathroom floor?" he screamed in pain.  
  
"Canola oil! How does it feel to have your legs pulled from under you with no warning?" she screamed through the bathroom door.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he shouted as the sound of more things crashing echoed through the house. "Woman, come help me up!" he demanded.  
  
"To hell with you! You think I wouldn't find out?" she shouted as Tammy tiptoed to their bedroom door and pressed her ear to it.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Rikishi groaned.  
  
"Guess who I talked to last week? JamaicanMeKrazy! Guess what he told me? Some guy paid him not to show up to my room that night! Guess who it was Rikishi?" she shouted through the door. "I don't hear you talking?" she yelled louder.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Rikishi asked in a low voice.  
  
"I want you to suffer you bastard! I had DNA tests run on my babies against a sample of your hair from your comb and guess what? You're the father! All three with a score of 99.999%" she cried.  
  
"Marie I'm sorry! I wanted to get back at you but I didn't expect for you to get pregnant! I swear I didn't mean for it to happen this way!" he said.  
  
"Quit lying to me! I can't stand a person who apololies!" she screamed hitting the door.  
  
"Apolo what?" he asked in confusion.  
  
"Lying like their apologizing!" she shouted as Tammy ran to her room and grabbed her bags and woke Caleb and Callum up and headed downstairs as she heard Rikishi yelling that he think his leg was broken.  
  
Tammy waited 10 minutes and the cab showed up. Just as she got in Marie opened the door and called her name. She pretended she didn't hear her and told the driver to go. She called the airport and booked the next flight out to Cameron. She then called Jeff's cell.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff said drowsily.  
  
"Sorry to wake you but I need you to pick me up from the airport in about three hours" she whispered as the cab driver eyed her in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Tammy? Where in the hell are you?" Jeff yelled into her ear.  
  
"At Marie's house in Houston. Her and Rikishi is crazy! They're fighting and she knows he's the father of her babies. I think she broke his leg! I'm on my way to Cameron. Can you pick me up?" she asked again.  
  
"Shit! They are crazy! I'll be there. Are you okay? Marie told me what happened with Dwayne a few days ago. When he called I just figured that you were hiding out. I checked the house here but you weren't there. Dwayne was here yesterday searching the property. He's adamant about finding you" Jeff warned.  
  
"He probably received the divorce papers" she sighed in a low voice.  
  
"Whoa! You're divorcing him?" Jeff asked in shock.  
  
"Hell yea! I was totally faithful to him and he cheated on me two months into the marriage" she whispered low so the cab driver couldn't hear her.  
  
"Damn! I'll see you soon okay. I'm sorry about your marriage" Jeff said sadly.  
  
"Hey, you live and you learn. I'll live. I'm actually stronger already. See you soon. Thanks Rainbow" she said hanging up the phone.  
  
"You're that wrestler from TV," the driver said grinning.  
  
"Yes. You like my character?" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Yea, your pretty. I like to see you kicking Shaniqua's butt" he laughed as he pulled into the airport.  
  
"Well, thanks for being a fan" Tammy said handing him $40.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Give me an autograph and I'll waive the fare" he smiled handing her a piece of paper and a pen. She signed it and handed him $50 and headed into the airport with Caleb and Callum struggling with their bags.  
  
*******************  
  
"I got it" Jeff said grabbing the bags and opening his door.  
  
"Thanks for coming to get me" Tammy said walking the boys down the hall and putting them to bed in their room.  
  
"You need any help?" he asked leaning against the door.  
  
"No. I've got it under control" she said as she pulled the boys shoes off.  
  
"I'm sure you're tired. I put some fresh sheets on the bed. Come on" he said pulling her down the hall. "Do you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked sitting on the bed.  
  
"No. I just want to sleep. Give me a few hours of sleep and I'll tell you everything" she said getting under the covers and closing her eyes.  
  
"Hey, I just want you to know that if we'd have gotten married I'd have been nothing but faithful to you. Don't let this stop you from trusting men" he said lying next to her.  
  
"Your going to make me talk aren't you?" she smiled.  
  
"Yea! I'm dying to hear how you busted his ass!" he said as he got under the covers and snuggled up next to her. "Did you do him worse than you did me?" Jeff asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, when he got home he made the mistake of trying to block me from leaving the bedroom, so I hit him where it hurt" she chuckled.  
  
"Oh! In the nuts?" Jeff asked grabbing his crotch.  
  
"No, I threw his expensive clothes and shoes out the window while it was raining. Then I kicked him in the nuts!" she laughed.  
  
"Yea Tammy!" he shouted. "So, you think you'll go back after you cool off?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff, I wouldn't go back if my life depended on it!" she said pulling her hair back and tying it with a rubber band from the nightstand drawer.  
  
"You deserve better. I'm glad you got rid of that guy. Now maybe you and. whoever can get together" Jeff grinned slyly.  
  
"Who? Oh no! I refuse to let you set me up with one of your band friends! I prefer to remain on my own. I won't date anyone until my divorce is final" she said leaning back noticing Jeff staring at her seriously. "What?"  
  
"You've grown a lot in the past year. I'm proud of you. You're dealing with this fairly well for it to have happened a week ago. By the way, I wasn't referring to who you think. I heard something from a little birdy but we'll discuss that later" Jeff told her.  
  
"I'm taking it one day at a time and could that little birdy be big mouth Shannon?" she said closing her eyes.  
  
"Get some sleep because we'll talk more in the morning" he said closing his eyes.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yea sweetheart?"  
  
"Turn the light off please" she asked politely.  
  
"Oh, sorry" he laughed reaching over and turning off the light.  
  
*********************  
  
"Hey Cole, this Tammy and Shaniqua rivalry has taken the women's division to a new level. I mean last week Shaniqua used a chair to knock Tammy out cold and then John Cena comes out and stares at them and walks to the back" Tazz said.  
  
"I know what you mean Tazz. I can't figure out why John Cena has come out here in the past few weeks eyeing them like a piece of meat" Michael Cole commented as Tammy and Shaniqua tied up in the middle of the ring.  
  
"You know, I have no idea what's going on in Tammy's mind lately but she's been a lot more aggressive over the past few weeks which doesn't look good for Shaniqua" Tazz said as Shaniqua hit a powerbomb on Tammy from the top rope and got a near pinfall.  
  
"Oh! Tammy was almost pinned" Michael Cole said as John Cena walked down to the ring.  
  
"Uh oh Cole! Here comes Cena!" Tazz said as Cena joined them at the commentator's table and put on a pair of headphones and pulled up a chair as Tammy hit a spinning DDT onto Shaniqua and got a two count.  
  
"What's up? Yall missed me? Yall can't see me!" Cena said waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yea it's o-k!" Tazz laughed rubbing his shoulder sounding like Cena.  
  
"Oh you know what's up as one thug to another!" Cena laughed as Shaniqua hit Tammy with a Swanton Bomb and pulling her head up before getting a three count.  
  
"Shaniqua could have made a big mistake by not pinning Tammy when she had the chance. "Cena, I've been wondering why you've been watching these young ladies for the past few weeks" Cole asked.  
  
"Damn dawg, you don't know what a man is supposed to do when there's fine women in the ring tussling with each other? I always wondered about you Cole" Cena laughed as Tammy bodyslammed Shaniqua and climbed onto the turnbuckle and hit her with a Springboard Moonsault. "Oh damn! I'm sorry, that move was sexy as hell. Where were we?" Cena said as Tammy hit Shaniqua with a Death Valley Driver for the pin.  
  
"Whoa! That was your move, the F-U!" Tazz turned to see Cena looking pissed. "Where you going Cena?" Tazz asked as he jumped up and climbed into the ring as Tammy's hand was raised in victory and turned her to face him. He kicked her and hit her with the F-U and walked to the back. "I can't believe it!" Tazz shouted.  
  
"Of all the disgusting things to do! She's a woman for christsakes!" Cole fussed as the referee helped Tammy out of the ring and to the back.  
  
"Good show!" John said hugging Tammy as she came down the stairs backstage a minute later.  
  
"We had them in the palm of our hands" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Until next week?" John nodded.  
  
"Next week" Tammy grinned heading to take a shower.  
  
************************  
  
"You riding with us?" Shannon asked poking his head into the women's locker room.  
  
"Yes. I'm getting my stuff together," Tammy said slipping into her blue jean Manolo Blahnik boots.  
  
"We wanted to hit the club tonight for atleast a few hours but if you want to stay at the motel we'd understand" he grinned eyeing her blue jean jumpsuit.  
  
"I'm game" she smiled applying grape flavored lipgloss to her lips. "Ready" she said following Shannon out the arena. "Shannon wait up!" she said jogging trying to catch up with him.  
  
"So, you took that F-U pretty well" Shannon laughed.  
  
"He took it easy on me" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Yea. So, you're going to divorce court huh?" Shannon laughed opening the passenger door for her.  
  
"Yes and I'm leaving with everything I came into the marriage with. I don't want this divorce dragged out for months. I just want it over" she said as Matt ran to the car.  
  
"Why are you running?" Shannon said from the backseat.  
  
"Dwayne is still here!" Matt said getting in the car and speeding out of the parking garage.  
  
"Why are we going so fast?" Tammy asked nervously.  
  
"He's hell bent on seeing you. Do you want him to catch up with us?" he asked looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed.  
  
"No, but he doesn't know I'm with you" Tammy said.  
  
"He's not stupid! I told him you had a rental car of your own but he kept following me. It took forever to shake that fool!" Matt huffed. "I sent Shannon to get you to the car before Dwayne went back to the women's locker room" Matt said.  
  
"My God! Why must I have so much drama in my life!" Tammy shouted as she slumped down in the seat.  
  
"Put your damn seat belt on!" Matt said pulling her seat belt across her and clicking it securely.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Tammy asked.  
  
"No, he's not mad at you. He's just frustrated," Shannon said as Matt grinded his teeth together causing a vein to throb on his temple.  
  
"I'm fine okay?" he said pressing her against the seat with his hand as he made a sharp turn. "Cena should be on his way to the club with Rey, Adam, Chris and Kathy" Matt said pulling into the parking lot of the club.  
  
"Would you have a better time if I wasn't here?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I'm fine okay?" Matt said getting out of the car just as John pulled up with the gang.  
  
"Yo! It's time to party!" John shouted from across the parking lot as Marie and Rikishi got out of their rental and joined them. Everyone pushed into the club as "Suga Suga" played by Baby Bash and Frankie J. Shannon pulled Tammy out onto the dancefloor. Marie and Rikishi were out on the dancefloor trying to outdance everyone.  
  
"Yo, he totally blockin" John laughed.  
  
"Dude, chill. She's still married, besides she needs this" Adam teased as they watched Tammy have a good time with Shannon.  
  
"Not for long and she does need to have fun" Kathy said quickly as she pulled Adam out to the middle of the floor.  
  
"Say, I'm going to go have some fun" Matt said walking over to a group of girls by the bar.  
  
"What's up with him?" Jericho asked eyeing Matt flirting more than usual.  
  
"Dawg, he's in a bad mood or something," Cena said as "In Da Club" by 50 Cent" blared through the club. He and Jericho danced around a group of girls and ended up dancing for the next hour. Finally, they headed down the hall to a room filled with pool tables. They spotted Tammy and Shannon playing a game of pool with two college guys whose frat brothers appeared to be hassling Tammy and Shannon as they approached the table.  
  
"What's going on?" Jericho asked suspiciously.  
  
"We just beat them twice and they don't want to pay up because they feel we cheated" Tammy said. "You can keep the money. It was good practice," she said laying the poolstick down on the table.  
  
"You wrestlers think your all that! We're on the wrestling team ourselves. You make it hard for us to be respected for what we do" a blond guy with short hair shouted in Jericho's face.  
  
"Who is this assclown?" Jericho asked Cena. Cena just shrugged.  
  
"He about to be taught a little something about thuganomics though," John said balling up his fist and stepping up next to Jericho as Matt walked over to them.  
  
"Oh shit, another one? If it isn't Matt Hardy! You feeling extreme tonight bitch?" a guy with long black hair taunted Matt.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked unaffected by the guys.  
  
"We were about to kick your friends ass" the blonde guy informed him.  
  
"Guys let's just leave okay?" Tammy said pulling Shannon away.  
  
"Well, if your going to kick my friends ass, then you need to kick all of their asses" Matt said as Adam, Kathy, Jay, Trish, Rikishi, Marie, Rey Mysterio, Kurt Angle, Big Show and Brock Lesnar walked over to the pool table.  
  
"What's up guys? Is there a problem here?" Big Show asked picking up a poolstick.  
  
"Shit!" the blond guy said under his breath and looked over at his 19 frat brothers who were backing off. "No, no problem" the guy said obviously terrified to death.  
  
"I think we'll take these two tables for the rest of the night" Brock said drinking from their pitcher of beer. "Uh oh! Here comes the pain!" Brock shouted right before belching as they cautiously started backing away slowly.  
  
"Thanks for the beer" Angle laughed pulling the pitcher from Brock's hand and taking a drink.  
  
"Hold up! Give me my damn money!" Shannon shouted snatching the money out of the guys shirt pocket as Tammy leaned against the table laughing.  
  
"Shannon, your ass gets brave after we get here" Jay laughed. "You are so lame!" Jay laughed looking at poolsticks against the wall.  
  
"Hey, I got our money!" Shannon bragged handing Tammy $250.  
  
"You can keep it all" she smiled.  
  
"You won it!" Shannon insisted looking for a place to stick it and realized only her cleavage was available due to her having no purse or pockets on the blue jean jumpsuit. He stuffed it in her cleavage embarrassing her.  
  
"Shannon! Oh my God! That hurts!" she said reaching down pulling out the money as a waitress brought over 2 pitchers of beer.  
  
"Lady, look at us" Show pointed to himself and Brock. "It'll take 5 of those pitchers to give us a decent buzz" he laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you convinced Jay to bring those guys" Cena told Rey Mysterio. "Them fools were trying to test us. About 20 of them against us four it would have been a hell of an asskickin" John laughed.  
  
"Yea, I figured your mouth would get you in trouble" Rey said grabbing a beer off the waitress's tray as she walked by. "Atleast it was four of you guys here"  
  
"Four? Hell, I was thinking 3 guys and Tammy! Shannon's ass was about to bail on us!" Cena laughed. "Plus, it was all Jericho talking shit" Cena fussed.  
  
"I would have kicked those jackasses boot-ay!" Jericho shouted as he punched into the air while doing a Muhammad Ali shuffle.  
  
"Hey girl, let's go get some drinks" Trish said pulling Tammy over to the table with her, Marie and Kathy.  
  
About three hours later everyone was getting ready to leave when Cena noticed how drunk the girls were after drinking and dancing for two hours straight. Adam grabbed Kathy and helped her out to the car. Marie and Rikishi were arguing over who was able to hold the most liquor and finally decided he would drive after he tickled her and they started making out on the way to the car. Trish was so drunk she didn't even recognize Jay but kept telling him how cute he was but not to tell her husband. Jericho grabbed Tammy and threw her over his shoulder and walked her out to the car as Matt opened the back door. Shannon decided to drive since he was the most sober out of the three. After they got settled into their motel rooms, Matt spent the next two hours with Tammy as she was hugging the toilet as she continued to throw up. He ended up having a chain reaction and started throwing up again in the shower after he accidentally threw up on Tammy's shoes. At first he thought she had alcohol poisoning but she finally stopped throwing up about 5:00 a.m. As he put her on the bed she started to wake up. She stared at her feet and started to cry as he was pulling her shoes off.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked thinking she was in pain.  
  
"My Manolo Blahniks! They're ruined!" she cried.  
  
"Girl, I'll get you another pair of shoes okay? Just relax" he demanded.  
  
"They cost $275," she said wiping tears from her face.  
  
"What? Are you crazy? Well, you have $480 here in your. cleavage" he said as he helped her undress. He put her in the shower and cleaned her up and then put her in a John Cena Word Life T-shirt and a pair of hunter green panties she had in her bag. By then he was tired himself. He took a 10- minute shower and lay on top of the cover next to her and dozed off.  
  
A few hours later Matt woke up and realized he was under the cover next to Tammy. "How in the hell did he get under the cover?" he thought to himself. He noticed she was asleep but she was smiling in her sleep. He couldn't help but to wonder what she was dreaming about.  
  
"Stop staring at me" she said cracking into a bigger smile.  
  
"Go to sleep" he fussed.  
  
"I sleep light. You were tossing and turning like you were cold so I covered you up and you still weren't satisfied. So, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. I don't feel like anything is wrong. Can we go to sleep now?" he asked.  
  
"You can go to your room now. I'm okay" she told him.  
  
"This is my room. We're sharing. Are you okay with that?" he asked in a gruff voice.  
  
"You're mad at me" she said realizing that he was pissed.  
  
"You were drunk. It wasn't very attractive. That's all," he said fiddling with his necklace.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just having fun. I didn't realize I was over the top," she said obviously embarrassed.  
  
"You, Trish, Marie and Kathy went back onto the dancefloor and danced with guy after guy. Trish and Marie are wild but that doesn't mean you have to be. You do realize that?"  
  
"Yes. Was I that bad?" Tammy asked.  
  
"You were flashing your tits. Oh, I can't forget the tips you girls made" Matt said sounding disappointed in her.  
  
"I did that?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"All of you did! I was surprised you were that wild" he said.  
  
"Hey, you watch other girls flash guys but when it's me you have a problem with it. I'll just be wild when your not around" she said turning over.  
  
"I didn't mean to sound so judgmental. If you girls were alone no telling what would have happened to you," he said as he turned over.  
  
"You're right. Thanks for looking out for me" she said turning over and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Your welcome" he chuckled. "Now take your ass to sleep!" he shouted as he grabbed his pillow and hit her in the face with it.  
  
"Matt, you and Jeff are my best friends. I'll always be there for you guys," she said as she pulled the pillow from over her face.  
  
"I know. Can I have my pillow?" he asked.  
  
"No, I need it" she said putting it behind her head. "There should be an extra pillow somewhere in here" she said closing her eyes.  
  
"There is," he said lying on her chest.  
  
"Very funny Matt!" she said handing him his pillow back.  
  
"Thought you'd see it my way" he teased rolling over turning his back to her.  
  
"Oh go to sleep!" she laughed as she hugged him from behind.  
  
"Ooh baby that feels good" he playfully moaned pressing his butt against her.  
  
"Ugh! I was cold but now I won't touch you" she smiled.  
  
"I was just kidding. You can hug me, I won't bite" he said pulling her arms back around him.  
  
"Night" she whispered against his shoulder.  
  
"Morning" he said staring at the light coming through the curtains.  
  
"Morning" she said before dozing off.  
  
*********************  
  
"I knew he was up to no good," Rod McMahon said sipping on a tropical drink as he and Tammy sat poolside at his mansion.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I felt you needed to discover his betrayal on your own," he said in a bitter tone.  
  
"You never liked Dwayne did you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, at first but he's weak when it comes to matters of the heart as well as the flesh" he said angrily.  
  
"Why do you insist on being mean to me sometimes?" she asked as Haskall hit the beach ball to Callum in the pool as Caleb pushed him in.  
  
"Tough love my dear. Tough love" he grinned.  
  
"So, what will happen with the stock information I got for you?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you. In due time my dear" he assured her.  
  
"I've been thinking. I don't want the money. I'm happy with what I have. My family is enough for me. I'm financially secure. So, you can take the stock and give it to your kids or grandchildren. Maybe they'll come around and be with you since you're sick" Tammy suggested.  
  
"You don't know my kids! They're selfish, cruel, and . hell, they're just like me!" he chuckled taking a drink.  
  
"You and Marie has treated me more like family in these past few months than they ever have" he laughed.  
  
"I hear your teaching Marie how to cook" Tammy grinned.  
  
"She's coming along well. She drives Haskall crazy but they get along pretty well to get things done in the kitchen" he smiled.  
  
"I rarely see you smile" Tammy said sitting up eyeing him.  
  
"Well, I have more reason lately thanks to CJ and Cal" he said waving at Caleb and Callum.  
  
"Cal? Matt would love to hear you say that! He tried calling him that and he'd never answer" Tammy said.  
  
"Cal!" Rod called out.  
  
"Yes sir" Callum answered.  
  
"Well I'll be." Tammy grinned.  
  
"It takes time but he caught on" he smiled.  
  
"You're amazing Rod" Tammy said trying to catch her breath. "I bet you were cool when you were younger" she commented.  
  
"Yes I was. I was the man!" he bragged causing her to look at him in shock. "Hey, I was a playa" he said putting his hand up for a high five. She slapped his hand and settled back on the chair and realized he was pretty cool after all.  
  
***********************  
  
SmackDown  
  
"Oh this is horrible!" Tazz shouted as John Cena grinded against Tammy before putting her into the pumphandle slam. Tammy kicked out pissing John off even more.  
  
"Oh! I can't believe it! She kicked out Tazz!" Michael Cole shouted. "Shaniqua should be in the ring not Cena. Tammy needs to tag out to Rey Mysterio as quick as possible" Cole shouted as Tammy snapmared John and then ran against the ropes and dropkicked him in the chest as he sat up.  
  
"Oh! That's going to leave a mark! This chick is hardcore when she needs to be!" Tazz shouted as Tammy grabbed John and hit him with the reverse Twist of Fate and tagged Rey. Rey whipped John to the rope and he slumped across the second rope  
  
"Uh oh! Here comes the 619!" Cole shouted as Mysterio ran across the ring and hit the 619 on John and then hit him with the West Coast Pop.  
  
"It's over now!" Tazz shouted as Tammy ran in the ring and hit Mysterio in the back of the head with a martial arts kick and pulled Cena on top of him for the pin. "What the hell?" Tazz shouted. What just happened?" Tazz asked as Tammy kicked Shaniqua and hit her with a stunner.  
  
"I have no idea what's going on here" Cole commented as John hit Shaniqua with the F-U as Tammy climbed up top and hit Rey Mysterio with a Frogsplash.  
  
"She's helping Cena? I knew she had the hots for him last week. I could see it in her eyes" Tazz bragged.  
  
"What color are her eyes Tazz?" Cole asked as the crowd booed and cheered.  
  
"Umm, brown or hazel or something like that" Tazz mumbled.  
  
"Umm hmm. Well, I'm shocked!" Cole said as John threw Tammy his throwback jersey and told her to put it on and kissed her. They rolled out of the ring and kissed again.  
  
"Cole, she's in love," Tazz said through laughter. "They're forcing you to see their love" Tazz laughed waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Whatever!" Cole said in disgust as he watched Tammy head up the ramp with Cena.  
  
"Don't cry Cole. It'll be O-kay!" Tazz cracked up rubbing his shoulder talking like Cena.  
  
"Very funny" Cole said rolling his eyes.  
  
********************  
  
Three Months Later  
  
"Hey, will you slow down?" Matt yelled at Jeff.  
  
"Say man, I'm driving here. Chill out" Jeff said turning into Tammy's driveway.  
  
"I promised that I'd hang out with Dad these few days I have off before Summer Slam rolls around. I actually want to make it to his house in one piece" Matt said getting out of the car.  
  
"You think Tammy will know we're taking food from her freezer?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"I'll tell her it was you" Matt laughed looking for his key to Tammy's house but he couldn't find it on his keychain. "I think Tammy took her key back" he motioned to Jeff as he stepped back so Jeff could use his key to unlock the door.  
  
"Oh bullshit! You eat more than I do!" Jeff accused as he bounded across the living room into the kitchen. "What do you want to cook at Dad's?" Jeff asked as he pulled can goods out of the cabinet and a whole chicken out of the freezer.  
  
"Whatever you want bro" Matt said looking up towards the stairs.  
  
"Well, I'm taking four of these steaks. Man, she stocked up before going to visit Rod two days ago. Oh, and we have bags of salad and potatoes. Oh man, we're going to eat so good. Ooh, a pound cake with cool whip and fruit toppings!" Jeff laughed putting the food in plastic grocery bags. "Matt, you listening to me?" Jeff asked as Matt walked towards the stairs quietly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jeff asked as Matt threw his hand up silencing him.  
  
"I thought Tammy was in Houston?" Matt whispered.  
  
"She is" Jeff whispered back.  
  
"Then who's bumping around having sex upstairs?" Matt asked a confused Jeff.  
  
"I have no idea. Tammy said she was celibate now" Jeff reminded Matt.  
  
"Well, it appears she's back in the game" Matt said as he and Jeff heard low grunts of a man and woman.  
  
"I don't think that's Tammy. Should we call the police?" Jeff asked walking closer to Matt.  
  
"No! It's her house. She can screw anyone she wants! Let's get out of here," Matt said grabbing a bag from Jeff's hand. He walked past Tammy's hunter green Altima parked in the driveway and tried not to hit it as he swung the car door open.  
  
"Damn Matt, you almost broke my damn finger!" Jeff said locking the door as Matt got in the car. "Why are you so angry?" Jeff asked as he got in and started the car.  
  
"I'm not. Why would she lie to us about not dating anyone? I thought we were closer than that" Matt mumbled.  
  
"Matt, when are you and Tammy going to get it together?" Jeff asked finally feeling this was the right time to ask.  
  
Matt jerked around in the seat and stared at Jeff fiercely. "What are you talking about?" he asked obviously offended.  
  
"You two share rooms on the road a lot. Yet, she claims she's celibate until after her divorce" Jeff said. "Come on bro, your totally having sex with her again" he accused.  
  
"How do you know we share rooms? Let me guess, Shannon?" Matt asked. Jeff took too long to answer, which confirmed to Matt that it was Shannon. "Look, Tammy and I can hug or sleep next to each other and nothing will or has happened" Matt said staring straight ahead.  
  
"Man! The old Matt would have been all over that" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm not interested?" Matt asked seriously.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for asking. Damn, you get defensive over the smallest things these days. Amy coming to Dad's?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea, she should be on her way" Matt said obviously in no mood to talk.  
  
They rode along in silence a few minutes before Jeff's cellphone rang. He looked at it and saw it was from Tammy's Houston number and elbowed Matt to show it to him. Jeff answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Tammy" he said eyeing Matt.  
  
"Ask her how Houston is coming up and she's here in Cameron" Matt told Jeff.  
  
"Yea, tell him daddy misses him" Jeff grinned as Matt tried to grab the phone. Jeff elbowed him and swerved in the middle of the road. "Stop!" Jeff fussed. "Oh it's Matt" he answered. "He wants to talk to you" Jeff said handing Matt the phone as he threw his hand up saying he didn't want to talk. Jeff threw the phone in his lap.  
  
"Hey" Matt said into the phone. "Where are you? Who's staying at your house?" he asked. Matt hit Jeff on the arm motioning for him to turn around. "Angelface, don't panic but there's someone in your house" Matt said calmly as he and Jeff headed back to her house. "I'll call you in a little bit," he said hanging up as Jeff pulled into the driveway a minute later. He turned the car off and ran to the door and unlocked it and entered the house. "Jeff wait!" Matt said running into the house.  
  
"They're gone," Jeff said panting from upstairs. "They were in a guestroom. The covers are all over the floor. Whoever it was left in a hurry," Jeff said walking downstairs and looking out the front door. "Matt, where is Tammy's car?" Jeff asked in a panic.  
  
"It was here at first," Matt said heading to the garage with Jeff close behind him. He swung the door open and Tammy's Altima was now parked in the garage. They walked into the garage and saw an oil spot on the empty side where Tammy's Navigator was usually parked.  
  
"Somebody's got an oil leak," Jeff said before Matt could.  
  
"There's an earring here too," Matt said eyeing it before picking it up off the ground. "I've never seen Tammy wear this" Matt said following Jeff back into the house and upstairs.  
  
"Whoever it was must have left right after we did and I guarantee we passed them on the way back" Jeff frowned looking at the sheets stained with cum. "Gross!" he said running downstairs to the kitchen. He came back a minute later and pulled the covers off the bed and stuffed them into a trash bag. "Let's lock up and set the alarm" Jeff said over his shoulder as Matt headed into the bathroom and looked around.  
  
Twenty minutes later they pulled up at their Dad's house. Gilbert opened the screen door and let them in. They explained about what had happened at Tammy's house. They settled down to talk when Amy drove up. Gilbert gave her a hug and a kiss before pulling her into the living room. They sat around and talked for hours before starting dinner. Elizabeth showed up just in time for dinner. The evening was just picture perfect. As darkness fell, Elizabeth and Jeff headed back to his house. Matt and Amy stayed behind to wash dishes.  
  
"This was a perfect night" Matt smiled handing Amy a glass to wash.  
  
"Yea, it was awesome" she grinned as she pushed her red hair behind her ear. Matt glanced at her and noticed she was wearing an earring exactly like the one he'd found at Tammy's house. His heart sank as he stepped back and stared at Amy. She looked so innocent.  
  
"I think your missing an earring" Matt pointed to her other ear.  
  
"Oh! It must have fallen off in my car. I was fiddling with it when I drove up here earlier" she said calmly.  
  
"You staying at my place tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I can" she said pulling him in for a kiss. "Loosen up baby. I'm going to go get some wine and I'll meet you at your house in half an hour" she said pinching him on the butt.  
  
Matt stood there and wondered if he was overreacting. After saying bye to his Dad, he headed home. He was showered and about to doze off when Amy arrived with the wine.  
  
"I told you it was probably in the car," Amy said fiddling with her ear showing she had both earrings.  
  
Matt felt the heaviness in his heart lighten a little. She couldn't have gotten to a mall and replaced her earring that quick. He stared at his shorts lying across the chair where the earring was and wondered who was in Tammy's house earlier. He realized he was tripping when he thought it was Tammy. So what! She was possibly having sex again. He shouldn't be jealous but he realized he was. He couldn't bring himself to admit it until now. Maybe he wanted it to be Amy earlier in the house with another guy. He'd be single and free to sleep around with whomever he wanted. He wondered whom he'd get with first. Nidia? Dawn Marie? Torrie was off limits but so was Tammy. "Wasn't she?" he wondered as he felt a tightness between his legs. Tammy had a storyline going with Cena for the past few months where he manipulated her to stop being sexy and ladylike so she started dressing in throwback jerseys while he tried to teach her how to embrace thuganomics. She was always stiff when it came to the dances, which pissed John off. He'd yell at her for not listening to his directions. She'd guide him down to the ring and chew gum while holding up the word life sign while saying, "Ya know what I'm sayin?" Her and John's characters were having matches against Rikishi and Marie, who'd decided to be his valet who could really dance. Matt laughed at the reaction on John's face everytime he and Tammy would lose a dance contest to them. They were playing their parts to the letter. Steph had played around with having Tammy get fed up with John and become a Mattitude Follower. Matt got a great idea for a scene for he and Tammy when his feud would start with him in a few weeks. He cracked a smile just as Amy put a glass in front of his face.  
  
"Earth to Matt" Amy said sitting next to him. "Where were you just a minute ago?" she asked.  
  
"Nowhere in particular. What did you do today?" he asked.  
  
"Worked out. What about you?" she smiled.  
  
"Oh, Jeff and I raided Tammy's house for groceries. Caught someone having sex in her house too" he said sipping the wine and watching the calm expression on Amy's face. "We think we know who it is too. Jeff has evidence," Matt said as Amy sat her glass down.  
  
"Wow, that's horrible. Who'd do a disgusting thing like that?" Amy asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised Ames" he looked at her suspiciously. "I'm heading to bed," he said lying in the bed.  
  
"Now?" she said rubbing his chest.  
  
"I'm really tired. Besides, I hurt my ribs three days ago at the SmackDown taping" he lied.  
  
"Okay" she said lying next to him and holding him close.  
  
Matt lay there for the longest time wondering if Amy was playing him and if she was, for how long? He played over a hundred ways of busting her in his mind. He started thinking of different storylines for himself and Shannon. He then started thinking of ways to bring Tammy in as an MF'er. First, he'd have to get her out of those damn throwback jerseys and back into outfits like, that blue jean outfit she wore once. God almighty it hugged her in all the right places. That was the night he realized he still had deeper feelings for her than just friendship. She had no idea and he never planned on letting her know. Truth of the matter is, he was still pissed off at her that she married Dwayne over him. He knew they wouldn't last but he let her find out on her own. What did he want from Tammy? He had to figure it out sooner or later.  
  
***********************  
  
SmackDown  
  
"Hey Cole, what secret do you think Matt Hardy will reveal to John Cena tonight that will affect him this weekend at Summer Slam?" Tazz asked as Matt and Shannon headed down to the ring.  
  
"Well I have no idea Tazz" Michael said as Tammy walked by the announcer's table and waved at him as John pulled her away.  
  
"Your not nice to nobody but me! You got that?" John yelled at her. She nodded and helped John out of his jersey.  
  
"You know she should dump him," Cole finally said after John slid into the ring and tied up in the middle of the ring with Matt.  
  
"Waited until he was out of earshot huh?" Tazz teased.  
  
"I'll say it to his face" Cole said boldly as Matt came off the top rope with a legdrop and went for the pin but Cena kicked out.  
  
"Boy does Tammy look miserable over there" Tazz commented as John tried to get his chain but Shannon snatched it away. John started yelling at Tammy about the plan. Matt hit him from behind.  
  
"This is his match, not hers!" Cole fussed.  
  
"If Hardy wins this match tonight he'll face Cena at Summer Slam for the European Title" Tazz said excitedly as Matt hit John with a DDT and stood up just as Tammy slid into the ring at hit a reverse Twist of Fate on him. Shannon chased her around the ring as John went for the pin and got a 2 count.  
  
"Dammit!" John shouted as he noticed Shannon on the ring apron. He swung at him but Shannon pulled him against the ropes and caused John to fall back and try to catch his balance. Matt grabbed him and hit him with the Twist of Fate.  
  
"Oh! It's over! Hardy will take the belt this weekend if he gets this pin" Tazz shouted as Tammy climbed the ropes as Matt went for the cover.  
  
"What in the hell is she doing?" Cole shouted as Tammy jumped off the rope trying to hit a Swanton Bomb on Matt but he moved just in time for her to hit Cena. Matt pushed her through the ropes to the outside and before she realized what happened Matt had gotten the pinfall.  
  
"Oh no! She hit the wrong guy Cole. She'll be paying for that tonight" Tazz promised.  
  
John sat up on his knees and stared as Matt and Shannon celebrated. Matt grabbed a microphone. "Hey Cena, you think you can trust your girl over there?" Matt asked pointing at Tammy who was apologizing to John through the ropes. "She lies to you constantly! Ask her where she was last night?" Matt asked as Shannon nodded.  
  
"Uh oh Cole! You don't think Tammy and Matt were getting it on last night do you?" Tazz asked.  
  
"I have no idea!" Cole said as Matt pointed to the film on the Ovaltron.  
  
There was a party going on in a hotel room as Matt was being filmed talking about a party to celebrate his upcoming victory over Cena at Summer Slam. He talked about being so confident that he was celebrating early with all of his MF'ers. As he talked he stopped mid sentence as the camera followed his gaze. There in the middle of all the dancers were Tammy and Shannon dancing to "Right Thurr" as Tammy went down in front of Shannon and came back up grinding against him. The film cut to her later in the night doing a sexy striptease on a table as all the guys hooted and hollered. She leaned over and took a $50 out of a guy's mouth by squeezing her breasts together. Everyone yelled, "We want puppies!" It then focused on Matt's face as he demanded for her to get down off the table and stop taking the attention off of him at his party. All of a sudden the bra she was wearing flew on top of Matt's head as the guys hooted. Matt pulled the straps to the side and grinned widely into the camera. The picture faded out as the crowd cheered, "We want puppies!" John stood up and looked at Tammy. He jumped out the ring and ran over to her.  
  
"You knew how to dance and you stripped at his party?" he asked her as she denied it was her. She backed away pleading with John as Matt and Shannon threw the bra she was wearing in the film onto John's head.  
  
"Hey Matt, can I get a copy of that tape?" Tazz laughed as Matt nodded yes.  
  
"Well, I guess it's safe to say that Cena needs to take Tammy dancing more often" Cole laughed.  
  
"Yea, or put a pole in their bedroom! I bet he'll get some action from her then" Tazz chuckled as John threw Tammy over his shoulder and spanked her on the behind as they headed to the back as the crowd booed.  
  
*********************  
  
"I was too busy laughing at Shannon" Billy Kidman told Tammy as Torrie giggled from him grabbing her around the waist.  
  
"Yea, he was getting down" Shaniqua grinned leaning against the bar as Shannon and Matt approached them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Shannon asked as he leaned across the bar and ordered a beer.  
  
"You hip-hop boy" Shaniqua teased.  
  
"I thought you were so cute!" Torrie said pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Oh lord. Now you all are going to want to dance with me" Shannon bragged doing a little dance.  
  
"Tammy ease up on the drinking. You don't want to be over the toilet all night like last time" Matt teased. He noticed her turn a shade of red.  
  
"Thanks for announcing that I can't hold my liquor" she said sarcastically as she sat her Singapore Sling down on the bar.  
  
"Hey baby! What's up yall?" John said shaking hands with everybody. He stood next to Tammy smiling. "What kind of sweet female drink you trying tonight?" he asked eyeing her red drink.  
  
"You want to try it?" she asked holding it up to him.  
  
"Yea" he said taking a gulp. "Goddamn!" he said coughing. "What the fuck is in that?" he pointed.  
  
"Gin and Brandy" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Shit it's strong!" John said clearing his throat. Matt and Shannon both took sips from the glass and frowned.  
  
"It's sweet but strong," Matt said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"I kind of like it" Shannon smiled ordering one from the bartender.  
  
Everyone headed over to the pool table while Tammy, Shaniqua and Torrie played darts and played music on the jukebox. Tammy was sitting down watching Torrie and Shaniqua play darts when she could have sworn Matt was staring at her. He quickly turned his head and said something to Billy causing him to look her way and crack up laughing. Tammy told the girls she was going to go sit in the car. She headed over to the pool table and asked Matt for the keys.  
  
"You ready to leave?" he asked.  
  
"No, just a little headache. Need some fresh air. I may take a 30 minute nap" she answered as he gave her the keys to the rental car. She went out to the car and pulled out her laptop. She turned on the radio to an easy listening channel and started typing another chapter to her book. An hour later Matt knocked on the window and she leaned over and unlocked the door.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked as he turned an air vent towards him.  
  
"Writing my book," she said typing away.  
  
"Oh, you mean the one you talked about a year ago?" he grinned.  
  
"Yea. I've finally started it" she answered.  
  
"So, what's it about?" he asked leaning over reading her story.  
  
"A woman who goes through trials and tribulations in her life before realizing who her true soulmate really is" Tammy said continuing to type.  
  
"Who is her soulmate?" Matt asked breathing against her neck.  
  
She took in his cologne and inhaled slowly. She stopped typing and looked at the side of his face. She had to keep herself from reaching out and caressing his face. He turned towards her as she tried to gather her composure.  
  
"This is hot," Matt said reading her story.  
  
"Yes it is," she said staring at the screen when she really was referring to him.  
  
"You ready to head out?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, you'd better go get Shannon," she said saving her work.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" he asked as he dialed a number on his cellphone. "Hold up a minute" he said holding up his hand as he put the phone up to his ear. "Shan, we're ready to go. Come on out to the car!" Matt said loudly. "Okay, why did you take your house key off my keychain?" he asked putting his phone in his pocket. "If you didn't want me to use it all you had to do was ask" he told her honestly.  
  
"Matt, I haven't touched your keychain" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Well, my key is definitely missing" he said pulling out his keys and realizing the key was back on the chain.  
  
"See, it's right here. Maybe you overlooked it" she suggested.  
  
"Trust me when I tell you, it wasn't here a few days ago" he said with a serious look on his face. "Where was your car parked when you left?"  
  
"In the garage why?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Someone moved it" he told her as Shannon got in the car. "We'll talk about this later," he said driving out of the parking lot.  
  
They checked into a motel and got cleaned up and ready for bed. Tammy was lotioning her legs when she heard a knock at the door. Matt pushed his way into the room with his bags and closed and locked the door as five girls hit on the door.  
  
"What the hell?" Tammy said pulling her robe closed.  
  
"MF'ers followed us from the bar" Matt said trying to catch his breath. He walked over to the phone and called management.  
  
Tammy opened the door. "Excuse me ladies, but although I appreciate you all finding my husband to be hot, we'd really like to get some sleep. He'll sign an autograph and give each of you a hug if you all promise to leave afterward but right now your scaring him to death" Tammy said leaning against the door in her white nightie with the matching robe.  
  
"We'll agree to leave. We didn't know you two were back together" one brunette said.  
  
"It's okay. Matt, your on" Tammy said pointing towards the girls. Matt signed autographs and talked to them awhile before coming in and closing the door.  
  
"That was actually fun," he said peeping out of the window. "They're still out there" he laughed.  
  
"Well, I tried to help you hubby" Tammy laughed as she polished her last fingernail.  
  
"Yea well you did try. Hey, have you seen this before?" Matt asked pulling out the earring he found in her garage.  
  
"Yea, it's mine" she said grabbing it. "I've been trying to find this earring since Saturday" she said taking it from Matt.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"I bought them a while ago but I couldn't find the mate when I went to wear them after I got back to Cameron Saturday" she said.  
  
"Where were they before you left?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"In my jewelry box still in the box I bought them in. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Where were they when you got back?" he asked.  
  
"Matt, you're scaring me," she said nervously. "They were in the same place except one earring was missing" she said sitting across from him.  
  
"Tammy think, who else do you know owns a pair of these earrings?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Umm, Amy and I bought them together. We both bought a pair" Tammy shrugged.  
  
"Just as I figured. Can I use your key while your gone this week?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going home to Cameron with you" she said.  
  
"Can you pretend to leave? I'll put you and the boys up at a bed and breakfast for a few days" he offered.  
  
"Umm, okay. Can you tell me what's going on?" Tammy asked getting in the bed.  
  
"I can't right now but trust me it's nothing you have to worry about" Matt grinned.  
  
"Okay" she said lying down.  
  
"You sleepy?" he asked sitting his CD player on the nightstand.  
  
"No" she said as he plugged in his laptop.  
  
"Cool. I'm going to update my site" he grinned sitting on the bed next to her as "Get Right" by Pearl Jam filled the room. Tammy dozed off and woke up over an hour later to find Matt asleep with the computer halfway on his lap.  
  
"Matty, wake up" she said shaking him as "Better Man" played low on the CD player. He shut down the computer and got under the cover.  
  
"You want me to turn the music off?" he asked.  
  
"No, I sleep to music a lot" she said closing her eyes.  
  
"I remember," he said sounding fully awake.  
  
"You hated that didn't you?" she asked cracking a smile.  
  
"Not all the time. Just when those sappy love songs played all through the night. It depressed me if we were fighting and made me horny when we weren't" he smiled widely.  
  
"Well, if any slow music plays tonight it'll all be on you" she laughed pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"Well, it is a mixed Pearl Jam CD. I can't remember what I put on here honestly," he admitted.  
  
"Well, night Matt" she said as he set the alarm clock.  
  
She was fast asleep as Matt lay there thinking about Amy and her lies. He'd kept his true feelings from Tammy because of Amy. Now if he was correct, Amy was using Tammy's house as her own private love nest while Tammy was away. He glanced over at Tammy as she smiled in her sleep. She looked like an angel with her white gown on and her hair fanned out on the pillow. He reached over and touched her hair. He ran her soft hair through his fingers. He closed his eyes as "Angel" started to play. Before he knew it he was singing it under his breath. As the song ended, he glanced over at Tammy who was watching him with a smile on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Just listening to you sing," she said softly.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yes but it's okay. I think it was cute, you lying here singing your heart out while trying not to wake me" she grinned.  
  
"Sorry. I can't sleep," he admitted.  
  
"Want to play a game on the computer?" she asked reaching over and pulling games out of her bag. "I have Wheel of Fortune, Who Wants to be a Millionaire, and the Weakest Link" she grinned. "Ooh, Family Feud too" she said digging in the bag. As she sat up Matt was right in her face. "Ooh, I didn't realize you were that close" she giggled as he stared at her.  
  
"What if I told you that I wasn't interested in playing a game right now but wanted to deal in a little reality" he asked causing her to become nervous as "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" started to play. She climbed over him and turned the CD off and turned on the radio as "Dangerously in Love 2" was playing by Beyonce.  
  
"Umm, no radio" she laughed trying to turn it off but he grabbed her left hand and kissed it while staring into her eyes. She pulled her hand back. "Well, we could look at TV" she suggested reaching for the remote to her right but he placed his hand over hers.  
  
"No TV" he said pushing her back on the bed.  
  
"We could talk," she said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No talking," he said sliding his hand underneath her nightgown and caressing her skin needing to feel her warmth. Would she respond to him still? He could have sworn she gave him looks all night that hinted at her wanting him. Could he have been wrong? All he knew is that she looked terrified at the moment. Deep down in his heart he felt he was right about her wanting him as well. "Am I making you nervous?" he asked in a husky voice.  
  
"A little" she responded.  
  
"Don't be. It's just me," he said stroking her belly causing her to quiver.  
  
"Matt, I'm celibate. I can't do this" she told him honestly.  
  
"It's not like we've never slept together" he chuckled.  
  
"I can't do this," she said in a low voice.  
  
"Why not?" he asked kissing her under her chin as he started placing soft kisses down the base of her neck.  
  
"Because." she groaned.  
  
"It's not because you're still married huh?" he asked. Her reply was silence as she turned her gaze away from him. He realized that was what was holding her back.  
  
"Angelface, it's me, Matt" he laughed forcing her to look at him. "Don't you want to be with me sweetie?"  
  
"I know who you are. Don't call me that name. I can't be with you like this. You're with Amy and I've given up sex until after my divorce" she said as tears ran down her face.  
  
He stared at her heaving chest. She was lying to him about her feelings but why? Sex was always good between them. She'd given up sex but he knew he could tempt her and drive her over the edge more than any other man ever could. He pinned her down on the bed and intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her softly.  
  
She tried to push him off of her but he had atleast a hundred pounds on her. Her brain was telling her to get him off of her as soon as possible, but her body was screaming for more. Before she knew it she was arching her chest against his. He positioned himself between her legs causing hardness to meet softness. She kissed him back but he pulled away staring at her with passion in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me that you don't want me. We can stop right now. I know you. You're one of the most passionate women I know. Tell me no and I'll back off" he promised.  
  
"No Matt" she said trying to swallow.  
  
"Liar" he whispered as he claimed her lips so quickly it took her breath away. She groaned out loud proving she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He knew this was much more between them than just sex. The realization that he needed to be with her like this, skin to skin, was like he'd been hit over the head with a reality stick. He pulled his hard cock out of his boxers and just lay against her as his right cheek rested against hers. He realized he had to be with her before she became strong enough to push him away. He licked slowly up her neck while he pulled her white lace panties to the side. He pressed his erection against her warmth. "Tell me you want me" he murmured against her ear. She whimpered against his neck as he clasped their hands together again. He pushed against her causing her to gasp. He caught her lips in a hungry kiss as he moved against her, sliding deeper into her. He caught his breath as she started matching his strokes. Together they rode to the mountaintop and back. Before they knew it, light was shining through the curtains. He finally rolled off of her and pulled her back against him.  
  
"What have we done?" she asked faintly.  
  
"Something we've wanted to do for months" he whispered against her ear causing her to shiver. "You're very sensitive" he grinned hugging her tightly.  
  
"We've crossed the line Matt" she told him. "I don't want to be sexually involved with a man I'm not in a relationship with" she said closing her eyes.  
  
He looked at her, inhaling her scent, a little hint of vanilla and flowers and all woman. "Tammy, you may not realize this but I'm still here. I always have been. I still love you. God help me but I do" he sighed against her shoulder.  
  
"Oh my God! What have we done? Do you know what the ramifications of us doing this will."  
  
"Shh, you think too much" he said placing his finger to her lips.  
  
"One of us has to" she said through tears.  
  
"I want you again" he whispered as he kissed her on the neck and entered her from behind in one stroke that made them one.  
  
**********************  
  
"Matt! You go left and I'll go right" Jeff whispered as he turned the doorknob slowly. Matt pointed and motioned for him to open the door.  
  
"Amy! What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked calmly as Amy straddled a guy in the bed.  
  
"Matt? Jeff? What are you doing here?" she asked leaning over the guy and trying to cover herself with the comforter.  
  
"We're asking the questions here," Jeff said walking over to the right side of the bed and looking down at the guy. "Well, if it isn't Shane Helms" Jeff grinned. "Man, you need to get your oil pump fixed. Gives you away everytime" Jeff said leaning against the windowsill.  
  
"Look, it's not what it looks like. We were going to come clean to you guys. I swear" Shane said pulling his underwear up and sitting up on side of the bed as Amy tried to cover herself.  
  
"You know if you two wanted to be together you just could have been honest. You both know that I hate wasting my time. Amy, that earring gave you away a week ago. When you left for wine, you came here and stole Tammy's earring. You didn't think she'd come home a day or so later and look to wear them. You also didn't think to just make a copy of my key so that I wouldn't notice it missing. Shane, my man she's all yours" he said calmer than he'd expected.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" Amy asked grabbing her clothes.  
  
"Because I'm tired of the lies and ups and downs of this relationship. You're free to do what you want. You can keep my housekey because I've changed the locks. These locks will be changed too. I have to give it to you two, I'd have never caught you here but it's amazing what can happen when Jeff decides to be cheap and steal a few groceries" Matt laughed.  
  
"Always at your service bro. Can I whip his ass now?' Jeff asked popping his gum.  
  
"Ehh, is he really worth it?' Matt smiled.  
  
"No, but we'll feel better" Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Shane, we're still friends after this ass whipping we're about to give you. After this, you'll never want to cross another friend though," Matt said grabbing him out of the bed as Jeff jumped on the bed laying punches on Shane as Amy screamed.  
  
********************  
  
Summer Slam  
  
August 2003  
  
"Hey, where have you been?" Matt asked pulling Tammy to the side.  
  
"Working. Look, can we talk later?" Tammy asked nervously as Chavo, Eddie, and Brock stared at them suspiciously.  
  
"You worried about what people think?" he asked walking along with her.  
  
"I just want to get this match over tonight and then we can talk" she promised.  
  
"Fine! See you in the ring" Matt said walking off.  
  
"Hey!" she said following him outside.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you so angry?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I caught Amy and Shane in your guestroom having sex" he blurted out.  
  
"In my house? Why?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Because I don't pop up at your house like I do at Amy and Shane's house, especially when you're out of town. This time Shannon had no clue. They've been doing this since April. I was so stupid! She lied to me with a straight face every time I saw her" Matt sighed.  
  
"Matt, I'm so sorry. How is she taking it?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Who gives a shit! I've been trying to reach you for the past two days. I want to see you tonight," he said holding her hand.  
  
"Look, I'm freaking out here. I'm afraid to take another chance on us. I know that sounds like a lame excuse but it's how I feel" she said pulling her hand back as Kurt Angle, Rikishi, and Marie arrived.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Angle grinned.  
  
"They're probably screwing again" Marie teased.  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny Marie" Matt laughed nervously.  
  
"They reek of guilt," Jay said sniffing them as he walked past them and entered the building behind a smiling Rikishi and Marie.  
  
"See? We reek of guilt" Tammy whined.  
  
"Look, stop worrying about what other people think. By the way, you look hot tonight" he smiled eyeing her blue jean outfit. "Those are some hot shorts" he grinned looking behind her.  
  
"I take it you like it" she said twirling around.  
  
"Hell yea. How did you get in this?" he asked looking for a zipper or something. "The cleavage part is almost cut down to your navel. I like it though" he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"We need to get to work," she said pulling away.  
  
"Give me a kiss baby" he asked leaning in for a kiss as Trish and Jackie approached the building.  
  
"Hey yall" Jackie grinned widely as Trish covered her mouth.  
  
"We'll talk later Tammy" Trish sang out loudly as she eyed her and Matt in each other's arms.  
  
Tammy gave him a quick peck on the lips and tried to pull him back into the building.  
  
"Hey!" he said pulling her against him and kissing her hard. He grabbed her head and stuck his tongue in her mouth. They backed up against the wall out of sight where no one could see them. A few minutes later they both entered the building looking flushed and dazed. "See you in the ring" he smiled.  
  
"Yea, the ring" she smiled going the opposite way to her office.  
  
********************  
  
"Cole I'm telling you, Tammy has been helping Cena throughout this entire match tonight. I can't believe Hardy is still in this thing" Tazz commented as John kicked Matt constantly in the ribs.  
  
"Your absolutely right Tazz. Tonight has been full of surprises. We've had two titles exchange hands," Cole shouted as Tammy stood on the apron getting the refs attention. Shannon grabbed her jersey and pulled it over her head revealing a sexy blue jean top with spaghetti straps. Tammy grabbed at the jersey and tried to cover herself as Shannon pulled her baggy shorts down revealing high rise blue jean shorts and began spanking her. She took off running to the announcer's table and hid behind Michael Cole who was grinning.  
  
"Hey Tammy, if you want protection you need to get with a real man" Tazz said pointing at himself as she pulled her pants up.  
  
"I can't believe the gall of Shannon Moore putting his hands on you like that" Michael Cole fussed helping her put her jersey back on as Shannon ran back to Matt's corner.  
  
"Suck up!" Tazz mumbled as Tammy thanked Michael and walked back to Cena's corner and started hitting the mat for him to fight out of Matt's sleeperhold.  
  
John stood up and sat down on the mat causing Matt to hit his chin on the top of his head. Matt grabbed his face grimacing in pain. John grabbed Matt and Irish whipped him into the corner and charged towards him only to get Matt's foot in his face.  
  
"Come on Matt!" Shannon screamed from ringside as Matt climbed the ropes and hit John with a downfall leg drop. He went for the pin but John kicked out.  
  
"Shit!" Matt shouted obviously frustrated. He grabbed John and whipped him against the ropes and hit The Side Effect and went for the pin as Tammy got the refs attention.  
  
"Tammy is really playing a huge factor in this match tonight" Tazz commented as Matt ran over and tried to clothesline Tammy off the apron barely missing her.  
  
"If he'd have connected with her he could have knocked her back here onto our table Tazz! Tammy needs to stop getting involved in this match. It's too dangerous for her" Cole noted as Shannon climbed the ropes and dropkicked John while the ref had his back turned.  
  
"Tammy isn't the only one interfering tonight" Tazz pointed. "The banana juice guzzler is at it again!" Tazz chuckled.  
  
Tammy ran Shannon up the ramp and headed back down to the ring as John hit Matt in the head with his chain. He grabbed Matt over his shoulders and prepared to give him the F-U but Tammy slid into the ring as Shannon ran alongside the ring fussing at the referee. As John turned to hit the F-U, he saw Tammy in the ring.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Get the hell out of here!" he shouted angrily.  
  
Tammy kicked him between the legs causing him to drop Matt and fall to one knee. As John tried to stand Tammy walked around him and grabbed him from behind in a chokehold as she turned her back to him and slammed him head first into the mat.  
  
"Oh! Did you see that? A modified version of The Twist of Fate!" Tazz laughed. "This girls has balls!" he chuckled as Cole stared at him crazy. "Well, it's a figure of speech Cole" he chuckled.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Cole stared in awe.  
  
"You'd better believe it!" Tazz yelled excitedly as Matt grabbed John and hit him with the Twist of Fate and got the pin.  
  
"A new European Champ Cole! The Sensei of Mattitude has done it again!" Tazz cheered.  
  
"Well, I have to say, I never cared for Matt Hardy as a person but I'm actually a little happy for him to take the belt from that arrogant John Cena" Cole frowned as Tammy and Shannon climbed into the ring. Shannon celebrated with Matt as Tammy watched with a look of confusion on her face. She walked over to Matt and stuck her hand out to him. He looked at the fans as if he was debating on whether or not to shake her hand. Finally, he shook her hand. She turned to walk away and he grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. They stood face to face as the arena got amazingly silent. He smiled and said, "Welcome Home" and pulled her in for a huge hug as Shannon nodded as if he wanted to cry. Shannon hugged her as she pulled away from Matt.  
  
"Ahh, isn't this sweet Cole? He welcomed her back home," Tazz said obviously teasing Cole.  
  
"Whatever. Atleast she's gotten rid of Cena" he said as John Cena stood up outside the ring and stared angrily at Tammy.  
  
Cena grabbed a microphone. "You selling me out for that punk? Huh? You canceled baby!" he shouted throwing up his word life sign. Shannon told Tammy to take off her baggy clothes. She did so and threw the clothes on the floor near Cena's feet. "You'll be back! Wait and see! You can't make it without me!" he shouted.  
  
Tammy took the belt and handed it to Matt as he got pops from the fans. Her and Shannon rolled outside the ring and waited for Matt. They hugged as they all backed up the ramp holding up the V.1 sign.  
  
**********************  
  
"Good match fool!" Cena said popping Matt in the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch! Damn man you hit too hard. Heavy handed bastard!" Matt laughed as he drank his beer.  
  
"Ah, you can take it after all of those concussions that your ass suffered" John teased ordering a drink from the bartender.  
  
"What are you up to tonight?" Matt asked eyeing Tammy laughing it up at a table with Trish, Jay, Adam, Kathy, and Rey Mysterio.  
  
"Ah, I might get in a little trouble" John grinned staring at two girls at the end of the bar. "Walk with me" John told Matt as they headed towards the two women at the end of the bar.  
  
"So, what's up with you and Matt? Trish asked Tammy.  
  
"Nothing" Tammy said stirring her drink with her straw.  
  
"I heard rumors that he caught Amy with Shane Helms again" Jay whispered.  
  
"Who told you that?" Adam asked in shock.  
  
"Jeff" Jay said straight out.  
  
"You idiot! That was from a reliable source so it has to be true!" Adam fussed as he punched Jay in the arm.  
  
"Dude, stop berating me in front of my wife!" Jay grinned.  
  
"I'm not, but dude I'm just saying." Adam said shaking his head.  
  
For the next two hours Matt and John danced and flirted with the two girls at the bar. Tammy felt a pang of jealousy considering he'd asked her to hang out after the show but he hadn't said a word to her since they'd arrived at the bar. She noticed Matt follow John and the two women out of the bar. Five minutes passed and they hadn't come back in yet. She started to feel uneasy.  
  
"Beer and wings?" Adam asked holding a plate of wings under her nose.  
  
"No thanks" she waved her hand. "Hey you guys, I'm leaving" Tammy said pulling Matt's keys out of her pocket.  
  
"What about Matt?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Tell him I was tired. Can one of you guys give him a ride?" she asked.  
  
"Sure" Jay answered.  
  
"Thanks" she said heading out the door. Adam ran up behind her as she unlocked the car.  
  
"Hey, don't be mad. Matt's just venting right now. I know you two are somewhat involved again. That girl he left with was strictly to piss you off and see how much you care. It's childish but it usually works in the guys favor" he grinned.  
  
"Thanks Adam. You're always right" she said giving him a hug before getting in the car. Adam closed her door.  
  
"I was especially right about the Rocky marriage and pardon the pun but it was pretty rocky" he bragged.  
  
"Yea, you were" she sighed and realized what he'd said and laughed. "What's your take on Matt and I?" she challenged.  
  
"A lot of patience but you two will work it out," he said backing away from the car. "Drive carefully!" he shouted as he jogged back inside the bar.  
  
Tammy drove to the hotel they'd checked into earlier. As she entered her room she heard giggles in the hallway. She stepped back outside to see Matt, John, and the two girls in a heap on the hallway floor just as John noticed her.  
  
"Yo, Tammy I'm sorry. I didn't know you were back," he said apologetically.  
  
"It's cool," she said noticing Matt didn't have the guts to look at her. Shannon stepped out of he and Matt's room dressed in jeans and a jersey. He turned his hat backwards as he noticed what was going on.  
  
"Tammy, you want to grab something to eat with me?" Shannon asked trying to ease the situation.  
  
"Yea, suddenly I think I need a breath of fresh air," she said closing her door and following Shannon to the elevators. As soon as the doors closed she burst out crying. "Why do I do this to myself?" she asked Shannon.  
  
"Because you love his stupid ass. I've seen it happening for months. He's scared Tammy. He's trying to jump from one relationship to another. He's scared you'll leave him again" Shannon explained.  
  
"I see, so we're both scared. Shannon, let's go have a good time" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him off the elevator.  
  
***********************  
  
"Thanks Shannon. I had a good time because of you" Tammy said as Matt cracked his room door and eavesdropped on her and Shannon.  
  
"I had fun too. I never realized how cool you really were until tonight" he laughed.  
  
"Yea, we make a good team" she bragged.  
  
"Here, you earned this too" he said pushing money into her cleavage. "Well, I'll see you in the morning around noon" he said kissing her on the cheek as Matt quietly closed the door.  
  
"Night Shannon" she said closing her door.  
  
Shannon whistled to his room he was sharing with Matt. He entered the room and struggled to walk around in the dark. He pulled his clothes off and took a 10-minute shower and headed to bed. He lay there a few minutes before he realized he wasn't alone. He looked over at the other bed and saw movement. "Matt?"  
  
"You sleep with her?" Matt asked lying back with his hands behind his head.  
  
"No!" Shannon answered quickly. "I'm not like that" he argued.  
  
"Where did you two go?" Matt asked. "It's 6 in the morning" he informed Shannon as he turned the big clock around to show him the time.  
  
"We ate and ran across this poolhall. We won over $800 from a couple of wrestling fans. We had an awesome time" Shannon sighed.  
  
"Why did you ask her out?" Matt asked turning on his side obviously annoyed with Shannon.  
  
"Man, look I saw you were all up on that chick from the bar. It bothered Tammy so I just invited her along. By the way, you really hurt her last night. You flirt with her and then hook up with another girl in her face! You left the bar and hooked up with the girl with no conscious" Shannon fussed.  
  
"I didn't sleep with her. I just wanted her to show she wanted more from me than friendship" Matt argued.  
  
"Well, you accomplished just that because she burst out crying in the elevator. I'd say you brought out her feelings for you. Of course now they could be feelings of hate and regret" Shannon laughed.  
  
"I'll talk to her later. I want us to explore our new feelings but she's giving me such a hard time! It irks the hell out of me," Matt said turning over and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You two are sad" Shannon chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"I bet she's over next door staring at the ceiling wondering who or what you're doing right now," he said in a low tone.  
  
"I'll talk to her later when we leave. I think I'll make her miss me a little more" Matt grinned closing his eyes as sleep overtook him. In the room next door Tammy was sleeping like a baby without a care in the world.  
  
**********************  
  
"So who are you going to bring in to fight us?" Tammy asked as Steph filed her fingernails.  
  
"I haven't decided yet but Daddy wants you and Matt to have a 6 week storyline against Marie and Rikishi before they're moved to Raw" Steph informed them.  
  
"That will be cool. I won't have to take the stinkface will I?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course you will. Maybe you'll take one from Marie too" Steph laughed.  
  
"Well, that I can deal with" he smiled before quickly glancing at Tammy with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I just bet" Steph laughed. "Tammy you have any complaints about this script?" she pointed to the thick folder in Tammy's hand.  
  
"No. I'm game if Matt is" Tammy stood and headed over to the door.  
  
"Oh Tammy, just so you know. My uncle has taken a turn for the worst. He's been asking for you. He's not expected to make it to the weekend" she said sadly.  
  
"I'll call him right now," Tammy said rushing out of Steph's office.  
  
"So, Matt. You and Tammy getting along?" Steph asked feigning concern.  
  
"We're fine. Getting along perfectly" Matt lied knowing they hadn't spoken since the day they traveled home together. He called her but she didn't return his calls. The house shows over the weekend was the hardest because she stayed in her office until showtime and she stayed at a separate hotel from he and Shannon. Matt figured he'd let her be pissed at him a few more days before trapping her into talking to him. He finally looked at Steph sitting on the desk in front of him. He realized her legs were spread and she was rubbing her breasts.  
  
"Matt, how bad do you want to be World Champion?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"I want it bad but I want to earn it" he said standing and heading to the door. She walked up behind him and grabbed his crotch.  
  
"Nice package Hardy. Stick with me and you'll go far in this business" she said licking his ear. Matt closed his eyes and tried to fight the urge he had to let her please him. He turned to her and smiled politely.  
  
"Sorry Steph but I'm just not interested. No hard feelings I hope" he said.  
  
"No. Amy is one lucky girl," Steph said backing away from him.  
  
"Actually, Amy and I broke up" he told her.  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that. Hope you two work things out" Steph said prying for information.  
  
"No, it's really over. We've decided to go our own way. Well, I'll see you later" he said leaving a disappointed Steph sitting in her chair brooding.  
  
********************  
  
"You hang in there" Tammy sobbed as she held Rod McMahon's hand.  
  
"You can't leave me until I say so you old coot!" Marie fussed causing Rod to crack a smile.  
  
"You'll be okay Rod" Matt said standing over him holding Callum. "Callum wants to give you a hug before he goes down for his nap" Matt said leaning over so Callum could hug him but he kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Sleep tight Cal" Rod murmured.  
  
"I wanna hug him too," CJ shouted as he jumped out of Jeff's lap and climbed in the bed next to Rod. He hugged him and pulled away. "Are you dying?" CJ asked sadly.  
  
"Yes I am, but don't be sad for me because I've had a fun life. I'll always be looking over you boys when you become famous wrestlers like your dads" he said ruffling CJ's hair causing him to smile.  
  
"I'll miss you" CJ said hugging him tightly causing Tammy, Marie, and Matt to cry.  
  
"I'll put them down for their naps" Jeff said grabbing CJ off the bed as Haskall brought in Vince, Shane, Steph, and Linda McMahon.  
  
"We'll leave you all alone to talk" Marie said heading out the door behind Tammy and Matt.  
  
Seven hours later Tammy sat in Matt's lap next to the bed finally getting some sleep. She heard a gasp causing both her and Matt to jump up and run over to the bed. Marie was standing over Rod as he opened his eyes and smiled at them. Between breaths he gasped "It's so beautiful there". his eyes closed and he was gone.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey" Tammy said as Amy got on the exercise bike next to her.  
  
"Hey" Amy said dryly.  
  
"You ready for your big return?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Oh definitely. I can't wait to return to Raw" Amy grinned.  
  
"Cool. I'm happy for you" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I tried to go see Matt a few days ago but he wasn't home," she said out of the blue.  
  
"Oh, he was with me in Houston. Rod McMahon died on Wednesday. Jeff was there as well," Tammy said.  
  
"I know, Shannon told me but I went to see Matt last night and he had his new girlfriend at his house and wouldn't let me in" Amy huffed as she started to peddle faster.  
  
"I didn't know Matt had a girlfriend," Tammy said trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"Yea he definitely has a new chick in his life. So, are you going to try and get him back?" Amy asked.  
  
"No! We're friends" Tammy told her adjusting the incline on her machine.  
  
"I know you stayed in a room with Matt and Shannon a few times awhile back" Amy said staring at Tammy.  
  
"There was only one room available due to a game once and there was a convention the other time. There was a couch in the motel. Nothing happened" Tammy told her.  
  
"Dwayne sat outside a motel and watched you guys" Amy said shocking Tammy. "He did it a lot of times. According to him you guys roomed together atleast three times," Amy said angrily.  
  
"We weren't rooming together to have sex. We aren't having sex now either. Look, you just said Matt is dating someone. Obviously it's not me" Tammy laughed getting off the bike. "I hope we can still be friends but you seem to be a little angry at me," Tammy said grabbing her towel and heading to the showers. Twenty minutes later Amy came into the gym locker room as Tammy got dressed.  
  
"Just so you know, I don't regret using your house to see Shane. It was the safest place for us" she said without remorse.  
  
"Amy, you could have changed my bed sheets" Tammy said seriously. "Hell, you could have told me you were using my house!"  
  
"I'm with Shane now so you can have Matt," she said cockily as she headed to the shower.  
  
"Amy, why are you trying to push Matt on me?" Tammy asked.  
  
"I'm not but I know you want him. You never got over him. Whether or not he wants you is the question. He'll never stay with you. I think you should know that" Amy bragged.  
  
"I'll admit I still love him but I refuse to stand here and debate over who Matt wants. If you still want him just go to him and tell him. Let him decide who he wants to be with" Tammy suggested.  
  
"I'm over him. I see you two on TV staring at each other like you're in love. You bided your time to try and steal him away from me" she accused.  
  
"Our characters aren't a couple. It seems like Shannon and I are closer than Matt and I are on TV. You know what, you screwed up your relationship with him not me. Even when I knew you were cheating on him I never told him a thing because we were friends and I wouldn't cross that line. Do you know how hard that was considering how close I am to Matt? I took a chance on our friendship to protect your ass! Anyway, I hope we'll have a better conversation the next time we see each other because whether you like it or not I still consider you a friend" Tammy said grabbing her gym bag and leaving.  
  
********************  
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Matt asked Tammy as she colored with Cal and CJ.  
  
"Just coloring" she answered quickly.  
  
"You just seem to be.not yourself," he said flipping the channels on the TV.  
  
"I'm cool," she said as Jeff came in the front door causing the kids to run and tackle him.  
  
"Hey munchkins! Where are the grown people?" Jeff asked walking into the living room.  
  
"Hey Rainbow" Tammy said putting the boys coloring books up and continued coloring in the book in front of her.  
  
"Very nice. You should be in my backyard doing art," Jeff said leaning down to look at her coloring.  
  
"I don't think I'm that good" she smiled.  
  
"Well, we're off to have some fun before the rain comes! Let's go guys," Jeff said guiding the boys out of the house.  
  
"They'll run him ragged" Matt laughed picking up the kids cups of grape juice and accidentally splattered some onto his gray carpet.  
  
"Uh oh! You'd better clean that quick" Tammy suggested as he rushed to get the carpet cleaner. Ten minutes later he was huffing and puffing as he put the carpet cleaner up. Tammy couldn't help but laugh at how sweaty he'd gotten in such a short time.  
  
"You laughing at me?" he grinned sitting on the floor next to her.  
  
"A little but not a lot" she giggled.  
  
"So, now that I have you alone can we make out a little" he asked kissing her shoulder.  
  
"No. I wouldn't want your new girlfriend to be mad at you" Tammy said continuing to color.  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about?" he asked stopping her from coloring.  
  
"Amy came to the gym today and told me about the girl you had here last night" Tammy shrugged trying to color.  
  
"There was no girl here last night. She wanted to come in to have sex and I told her I had company. There wasn't anyone here though" he claimed.  
  
"Oh" Tammy answered.  
  
"Will you stop coloring and kiss me?" he demanded.  
  
"Kissing you leads to other things. I don't know if I'm ready for that" she said looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"You know what? I'm tired of this shit! I'm tired of being with you and not being able to be with you intimately," he shouted pulling her up by the arm and dragging her to his front door. "Just go home Tammy! I won't bother you anymore," he yelled pushing her outside and slamming the door in her face.  
  
She stood there realizing she couldn't leave because her purse with her car keys in it was still in the house. As if he'd read her mind he opened the door and shoved her purse in her hands. She stood there staring at the door a few minutes and finally realized he wasn't going to let her back in. She got in her car and headed home as it started to rain. She sat up on her sofa for three hours drinking tea and listening to the easy listening channel. She started to feel depressed when "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion played for what felt like an eternity. She listened to the rain beat against the windowpane. She sat there in a daze as "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne played. She thought about all of the qualities she wanted in a man and Matt had almost all of them. No one was perfect. She wanted to be with him so why was she holding back?  
  
The last straw was when "I Care 4 U" by Aaliyah played and she started to cry. She jumped up and grabbed an umbrella and threw on her sandals. As she walked to the front door she glanced at herself in the mirror. Pink shorts and matching tank top. There was no time to change. She needed to let Matt know that she loved him and wanted to be with him. She drove slowly to Matt's house. As she got out of the car the rain poured down around her. She knocked on Matt's door as hard as she could after ringing the doorbell three times. A few minutes passed and nothing. She started walking to the car when Matt opened the door and stared at her angrily.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted walking out towards her.  
  
"I love you!" she shouted back at him.  
  
"What? Tammy go home!" Matt screamed through the rain as he got soaked.  
  
"No! I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" she cried rubbing her eyes as the rain caused her liquid eyeliner to run and sting her eyes.  
  
"Tammy I told you it's over! I'm moving on!" he said turning to go in the house.  
  
"Please Matt!" she yelled grabbing him around the waist and placing her face against his back. "I'm so in love with you that the mere thought of you I can hardly breath" she sobbed.  
  
He pulled her arms from around him and faced her. He looked up as the rain beat against his face. He looked down at her. "I just can't do this with you" he said in a cold tone.  
  
"Matt, I realized that I love you so much that it hurts to be away from you," she cried pushing his hair from his face.  
  
"I can't allow you to hurt me anymore. There's a dangerous storm out here. Go home Tammy" he said walking into his house and closed the door as she fell to her knees in the muddy water. After a few minutes the rain pounded against her even harder so she finally got up and went to the car. She started it and drove home real slow since she could barely see the road. "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt played on the radio causing her to break down into tears. She couldn't see the road so she pulled over and cried as "Dreaming of You" by Selena began. This was the song she and Matt danced to when he told her he'd let her be happy with Jeff a few years ago. She turned up the radio and pushed her hair out of her face as she cried harder leaning on the steering wheel. "I'm losing it" she muttered to herself as someone knocked on her window. She rolled it down a little to see Matt standing there with an orange tank top and shorts on. He was getting soaked.  
  
"Open the door!" he shouted pulling on the door handle.  
  
She unlocked the door and got out of the car and walked to the front of the car as the rain poured down around them. "What do you want?" she asked blinking trying to see his face.  
  
"You! I want you!" he shouted over the music playing in her car and the rain that was soaking them.  
  
"You just said that." she started.  
  
He put his fingers to her lips. It seemed as if time stood still as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her for all he was worth. They fell back against the hood of her car as they kissed as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Just as they were lost in each other's arms the streetlights went out surrounding them in pitch-blackness. Matt pulled her up.  
  
"Leave your car here and we'll take my car back to my house!" he shouted over the rain as he turned her car off and made sure he locked the doors before pushing her towards his car. He drove slowly in silence as the rain cascaded around them. After pulling into his driveway they both got out of the car and ran into the house. He locked the door behind them and turned to her realizing his lights were out too. He felt around until he got to the kitchen and found candles and lit one. He handed her two candles and lit one as she held it up in front of her. "You look so beautiful" Matt told her as he stared at her in the candlelight.  
  
"So are you" she replied staring at him trying to see if she was dreaming.  
  
"I couldn't let you believe I can just turn my feelings off like a faucet. I love deep and you know I don't fall in love so easily. You've felt the heat between us for months but you denied it. You're divorced and free to be with anyone you want. Do you choose me with no regrets?" he asked caressing her hand.  
  
"Yes" she answered honestly.  
  
"Then start acting like it" he demanded before kissing her. "I love you Angelface and I promise it will be better between us this time around" he told her before pushing her up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"I love you too Matt" Tammy blushed as they reached his room and she pushed him down onto the bed and went to light some candles. She placed some batteries into the radio from the drawer and turned on the easy listening station as "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain filled the room.  
  
"You're beautiful even when you're wet," Matt said staring at her. "So we're officially back together again?" he asked as she lay next to him and kissed him.  
  
"Not yet. Not until you ask me properly," she teased kissing his neck.  
  
Matt pushed away from her and grabbed a candle. "Be right back!" Matt said running downstairs. He came back a few seconds later with a piece of paper and a crayon in his hand. He threw it on the bed to Tammy as he got completely naked. She shook her head smiling as he lunged at her.  
  
"Oh my God! What are you doing?" she laughed as he pulled her shorts and underwear off in one swift movement. "Matt!" she screamed trying to pick up the paper and crayon as he pulled her tank top over her head.  
  
"We were soaked! You know, you drive me crazy when you walk around braless. I was aching to touch you all evening and here you are back in my house teasing me," he said sucking each nipple softly causing her to gasp as she read the piece of paper on the bed.  
  
She laughed as she read it aloud, "Will you be my girlfriend? Circle Yes or No?" she smiled looking into his brown eyes. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" she answered as she circled yes and placed the paper on the nightstand with the crayon before pulling him down on top of her into a deep kiss. "Matt, just so you know, I never got over you. I realized a few months into my marriage that I still loved you" she admitted as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I knew. When you cut me out of your life I was hurt until I caught you staring at me at work all the time. I knew you were checking out my butt" he bragged making her palm his ass.  
  
"Yea, you seemed to look even better for some reason" she grinned.  
  
"I didn't do anything differently. When you changed your wedding day I knew you still loved me. I knew you'd be back. Jeff knew it too. He'd constantly ask me when were we going too get it together" Matt told her as he caressed her face as "If Your Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield played softly in the background.  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you by breaking up our family. I've seen what was out there and I know what I want now. I want you" she confessed as he held her hand and placed it to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"I want to be with you too but I won't take you leaving again and trying to come back years later. I won't be waiting. So, are you sure this is what you want? I plan on never letting you go," he said holding her face between his hands as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere. I'm where I want to be. Nice song" she smiled glancing at the radio.  
  
"It's no Pearl Jam but it's appropriate. You're the one I want to share my life with. You're always in my head and my heart. I see us married with a house full of kids. I plan on building my life with you. You're the one for me Angelface because my heart tells me you are," he said kissing her softly and then deepening the kiss taking her breath away.  
  
"You're the one for me too Matty" she said pulling the cover over their heads as Daniel Bedingfield's voice mingled with their cries of passion as they made love.  
  
Two hours later Matt lay next to her watching her sleeping. He kissed her on the collarbone causing her to stir. "Hey you" she grinned as the rain continued outside.  
  
"Hey you" he said in a deep voice.  
  
"Ooh, you sound so sexy" she laughed kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"There's no place I'd rather be during a storm than with you" he said lying on her shoulder and snuggling with her.  
  
"This is just like the first night we made love. There was a storm raging outside," she said caressing his hip with her right hand.  
  
"While our hormones were raging inside" he smiled as he remembered that night vividly. "Oh yea, that was a night full of surprises" he laughed.  
  
"Yes it was" she blushed.  
  
"Don't be all shy now," he said forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Shy?" she challenged as "On Top of Me" by Tyrese started to play on the radio. "You may not like this singer Tyrese or even know who he is but trust me, you're going to love him in the morning" she promised. She pushed him over and climbed on top of him as she started to lick, kiss, and suck on his neck causing him to jerk. She pulled away from him and looked passionately into his eyes with a devilish look on her face. "Round 4" she said before claiming his lips hungrily.  
  
Later on around noon Jeff swung by Matt's house with the boys to see if he knew where Tammy was since she wasn't home and he'd spotted her car on the side of the road heading to Matt's house. He unlocked the door and walked in and turned the TV on for the boys and noticed Tammy's car keys on the coffee table. A feeling of relief washed over Jeff as the idea of her laying somewhere dead in a ditch subsided. He ran up to Matt's room and cracked the bedroom door. There were candles lit and Matt and Tammy were tangled up in the covers and asleep in each other's arms. "Man! About time those two got it together," he thought to himself before heading back downstairs and watching Cal and CJ watching TV. "Hey you guys, you're going to spend the next few days with me so your mom and Matt can play some grown up games" he said motioning for them to follow him out the door. He paused and looked up the stairs before closing the door. "Awesome!" he laughed as he headed to the car behind CJ and Cal.  
  
**********************  
  
"So you're ready to take a stinkface?" Steph laughed sitting behind her desk.  
  
"I don't think anyone is ready for that!" Matt smirked sitting across from Steph.  
  
"Yea, I just want to get it over with" Shannon complained.  
  
"Aah Shan, don't be afwaid" Steph teased.  
  
"I'm not" he grinned sitting back on the sofa.  
  
"Tammy you're mighty quiet tonight," Steph said as Tammy fiddled with her wide legged orange pants across from her.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine" Tammy answered trying to readjust the orange top over the two sided tape on her breasts and securing the clasp behind her neck.  
  
"Nice outfit" Steph said eyeing her all in one orange pantsuit and high heeled black sandals.  
  
"Thank you Steph. I'm ready to take a powerbomb tonight" Tammy smiled eyeing Matt who was trying to pretend he wasn't eyeing her.  
  
"I'm sure your aware of the reading of my uncle's will is next month" Steph mentioned.  
  
"No, actually I hadn't heard a word" Tammy replied honestly as Matt caressed her foot with his.  
  
"Well, I guess since you weren't contacted that means your not in the will" Steph openly bragged as Tammy grinned devilishly as Matt ran his boot up the leg of her pants. "You find it funny your not in the will?" Steph asked in amazement.  
  
"Steph, Tammy told him not to leave her anything" Matt told her.  
  
"Hmm, well I guess that leaves my family and his two kids to get everything" Steph grinned.  
  
"Don't you even miss him?" Shannon asked staring at Steph.  
  
"Of course I do!" she lied. "This isn't about his money" she lied even more.  
  
"Well, we're going to go get ready for the beginning of the show" Matt said standing.  
  
"You guys can actually stay in my office until the show. It's in 20 minutes. Remember! You brag about there not being any." Steph started.  
  
"Yea, I know. No competition for me and Rikishi and Marie confront us. I get a stinkface as well as Shannon and Tammy is powerbombed by Marie" Matt said quickly.  
  
"I just had a change of the script in my mind. Shannon, you stay backstage. I'm putting you in a match with Spanky tonight so you need to go find him and go over your spots" Steph informed him.  
  
"Okay" Shannon said excitedly as he headed out the office to find Spanky.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later" Steph smiled sardonically, she stood and walked over to the door. "Good luck" she sang walking out and closing the door.  
  
"Bitch!" Matt whispered as Tammy pulled him over to the sofa to make out.  
  
"This keeping us being back together a secret is kinda fun" he growled as he nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Yea, we don't want the fans to know atleast not for now" Tammy whispered.  
  
"Yea. I'm having so much fun. Let's go to the beach tomorrow" Matt suggested.  
  
"Myrtle Beach?" she offered.  
  
"Yea. Just us" he smiled widely as Shane McMahon walked in catching Tammy in Matt's lap.  
  
"Whoops! I was looking for Steph" he chuckled as Tammy tried to stand. "No, don't get up on my account. I guess the rumors around here are true" he told them.  
  
"What rumors?" Matt asked.  
  
"That you two are in love with each other again but afraid to admit it. I see you two are definitely admitting it" Shane teased.  
  
"We want to keep it a secret for awhile. To have our privacy" Matt explained.  
  
"You two won't be able to hide it for long with Vince around more. My dad is like a bloodhound" Shane laughed. "I'm happy for you two. The other rumor is that you two are secretly married but that's on the internet" Shane shrugged as Tammy eyed her ring finger that was empty.  
  
"I'm not aware of being married" she laughed.  
  
"Online rumors are you got well over a million dollars for the ring Rock gave you and you used that to finance a private wedding for you and Matt" Shane replied innocently as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Are you serious?" Matt laughed.  
  
"I kid you not. There are signs out there that says, "Congratulations Matt and Tammy Hardy" Shane said.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up" Matt shook his hand.  
  
"No problem. Just out of curiosity, are you two?" Shane pointed at them.  
  
"No. We've only been back together for a few weeks" Tammy informed him.  
  
"Oh, well too bad your involved now because I was going to make my move soon" Shane teased.  
  
"Too late!" Matt squawked in a baby voice and pulled Tammy into a hug.  
  
"Yea you beat me. Your secrets safe with me, but I suggest you guys lock the door" Shane said leaving.  
  
"Wow! We're married and I wasn't even invited" Tammy pouted.  
  
"How could that have gotten out?" Matt pondered rubbing his chin.  
  
"Maybe when we looked for dishes in LA a few weeks back. Maybe someone assumed we were living together or married or registering for gifts" she guessed.  
  
"Tammy, we are practically living together. Our addresses are the same now. I have no idea," he said giving up. "Let's find Marie and Kish," he said pulling her out of the office and down the hall. They walked up to the card table in the back as Marie was slapping cards down and guzzling beer.  
  
"Can you be sober when you powerbomb me?" Tammy suggested pulling the can out of her hand.  
  
"I'm okay. I just had one so far" Marie swore.  
  
"You need to find Kish. The show starts in ten minutes" Matt fussed.  
  
"Okay! Stop being a worrier Matt! I'll see you guys in about 10 minutes" she said taking a gulp of beer and puffing on Faarooq's cigar.  
  
"Hey! That's mine and this game ain't over!" Faarooq fussed.  
  
"We win the pot!" Bradshaw laughed with his cigar dwindling between his lips as he rationed the money out to Sean O'Haire, Funaki, Moolah, Mae Young and Shaniqua.  
  
"Hold up!" Marie shouted throwing her hand down causing them to groan and throw the money back into the pot. "I win!" she bragged grabbing the money and walking off.  
  
"I told you guys to quit playing with her ass" Matt laughed as he and Tammy headed to the backstage area leading to the gorilla position.  
  
Bradshaw picked up the cards and realized there were five kings on the table. "She cheated!" he shouted showing the extra king.  
  
Faarooq threw his cards on the table. "Well, I'll be damned!"  
  
***********************  
  
As Tammy and Matt waited for Marie and Rikishi they pretended to get ready to leave the ring, Lita's music hit and she walked out onto the ramp to thunderous cheers. Tammy looked at Matt who also appeared to be as shocked as she was. Where was Rikishi and Marie? Lita walked down the ramp and got in the ring as fans went crazy as she stood on each turnbuckle. She turned to Tammy and Matt and asked for a microphone.  
  
"You guys seem a little surprised to see me. I would be to if I was sneaking around screwing my friends man!" she screamed in Tammy's face as the crowd started chanting, "Slut! Slut! Slut!"  
  
"Lita, I still consider you a friend. I'm not with Matt. If you feel like you want him back then go for it I mean maybe you two can work things." Tammy said trying to keep their personal business private as she was cut off by Matt.  
  
Matt grabbed the microphone from her hand and said "Whoa! Hold up! You two are talking about me as if I'm not even here. I'm a grown man who can make his own decisions on who he wants to be with" he fussed at Tammy. "You know Lita, we've had our ups and downs relationship wise. The only reason we're no longer together is because you couldn't keep your legs closed!" he shouted as the audience booed as Lita looked hurt. "Boo all yall want but this woman screwed a close friend of mine for a year behind my back so the only reason we're no longer together is because of you, not Tammy" Matt informed her before grabbing Tammy's hand and turning to leave.  
  
"Can you smell what The Rock is cooking?" blared over the arena as Dwayne walked down the ramp to cheers and boos and got in the ring doing his Rock pose as Tammy covered her mouth in shock. She hadn't seen Dwayne in over two months. Tammy's heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her ears as Dwayne towered over her. Matt stepped in front of her as Dwayne took the microphone from a smiling Lita.  
  
"Hello, wifey" Rock shouted over Matt's shoulder at Tammy as the audience went crazy. "Why you hiding honey? Guess what? I'm back baby!" he announced to a crowd of cheers and boos. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily? No way baby! The Rock leaves when he's ready because no one! And The Rock means no one! Can push him aside like yesterday's news. So, you know what I did? I went and got me a real woman. Yea, I did that baby. She gives it up 5 times more than you ever did!" he bragged before Tammy stepped in front of Matt and took the microphone from Matt's hand.  
  
"First of all, let me address Lita. I had nothing to do with you and Matt breaking up" she started as the audience held up signs and shouted, "They are married!" Tammy looked at Matt in shock and continued "If you two aren't together it's on you two, not me" Tammy said turning to face Rock. "My dear ex-husband. I'm sure everybody knows our divorce was finalized just a few weeks back. We're both single now. So ladies, he's single!" Tammy shouted and pulled Dwayne to the four corners of the ring as if she was auctioning him off as she pointed at his six pack. "But I only feel it's fair that I let the ladies know in advance that he'll get his and fall right to sleep, which is why I had to find a real man" she said caressing Matt's chest. "And as far as the People's Strudel being big, well let's just say it's more like the People's Pebble!" she said motioning with her fingers how short it was causing everyone to laugh. The audience ribbed "Rocky's a pebble!" causing him to get pissed off.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Rock shouted putting his hands in her face as Matt slapped his hand down. "Hey, don't put your hands on the Rock or I'll slap your candy ass into next week!" Rock warned Matt.  
  
"You just try it!" Matt shouted getting in his face as Tammy stood between them.  
  
"You know you couldn't handle all of this" he shouted rubbing his right thigh and making it shake as Lita nodded pointing to it. "This is what you left me for?" he eyed Matt. "Damn Tammy, you had all of this" he said opening his black leather vest and caressing his stomach. "Now you have nothing because he ain't nothing! You hear me? He ain't nothing!" he said pointing at Matt as the crowd started to boo. "I'll tell you what, tonight I challenge you two candyasses to a tag match against me and my new woman, Lita!" Rock said pulling Lita in for a passionate kiss. Tammy and Matt stood there staring in disgust.  
  
"You're on!" Matt answered as he and Tammy accepted the challenge and turned to leave the ring. Lita ran up behind Tammy and hit her in the back of the head as Rock ran outside the ring to get a chair. Matt grabbed Lita around the waist as she stomped on Tammy. She pulled away from him and slapped him as hard as she could. He grabbed her as if he was about to apply the Twist of Fate but he thought about it and let her go. He walked over to help Tammy up as Dwayne slid back into the ring and nailed him in the face with the chair as he turned around. Tammy backed into the corner as Dwayne stood over her with the chair as Lita encouraged him to hit her with the chair and mess up her pretty face. He threw it outside the ring and said, "Later" as he pulled Lita out of the ring as Tammy crawled over to check on an unconscious Matt. Tammy looked up the ramp as they clearly looked happy about what they'd done as they kissed each other passionately before going to the backstage area.  
  
**********************  
  
"What the hell was that!" Tammy shouted as she pushed open Stephanie McMahon's office door.  
  
"Oh I thought I mentioned the change of the storyline. I guess I forgot," she said nonchalantly as she took her feet off the desk.  
  
"You knew you'd brought Amy to SmackDown and Dwayne was returning earlier and you reveled in the idea that Matt and I were blindsided!" she accused.  
  
"Yea I knew and I vowed to get you back you sanctimonious little bitch! You beat the hell out of me a few years back and I've been biding my time to screw you over! I started the rumors that you and Matt were married to piss Rock and Lita off! Matt made a mistake by turning me down a few weeks back. No one turns me down and makes it in this business! I'll find a way to have you and Matt fired if it's the last thing I do" she screamed. She stared at Tammy who appeared to be unmoved by her speech.  
  
"Steph, your sad. I really feel sorry for you" Tammy told her. "You will never be happy because you're pure evil. Evil only prevails for a short time. I hope your happy with the bed you've made because God knows you'll have to lay in it" Tammy said leaving her standing there pissed off.  
  
Tammy headed to her office to call her lawyer Robert Marks. She entered the office and the door closed. She turned around to see Dwayne. "Get out!" she shouted trying to push him out.  
  
"I need to talk to you," he yelled grabbing her arms.  
  
"Dwayne I have nothing to say to you" she said heading to her desk and sitting down.  
  
"Is it true? You married Hardy already?" he asked sounding hurt.  
  
"No. Steph started the rumor to hype up our match" Tammy answered getting her cellphone out of the desk.  
  
"So, she lied to me. Just so you know, Amy and I aren't really together" he confessed sitting on her desk.  
  
"Dwayne, I don't care but it's nice of you to consider my feelings still" she said looking for Robert Marks number in her cellphone phonebook.  
  
"Stop ignoring me!" he shouted snatching the phone from her hand. "When are you going to come home?"  
  
"We're divorced!" she shouted in his face.  
  
"We can start over, maybe get some therapy. I think that we can get back together and have a good life together" he pleaded.  
  
"Dwayne, I saw you with another woman on TV at your movie premiere" Tammy informed him.  
  
"She was just a friend" he lied.  
  
"She's been with you for atleast three months but she's just a friend" Tammy laughed throwing her hands up in defeat showing she was tired of arguing with him.  
  
"You seeing anyone?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes I am" she answered.  
  
"Who?" he asked causing her to feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
"It doesn't matter," she said grabbing her phone and putting it in her bag as she pulled her wrestling attire out.  
  
"It's Hardy isn't it?" he asked but she pretended not to hear him.  
  
"See you in the ring Dwayne" she said walking past him. He grabbed her and kissed her. He pulled away from her in shock.  
  
"You have no love for me anymore," he said staring her in the eye.  
  
"I have love for you but I'm not in love with you anymore" she said as Matt walked into her office.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked suspiciously as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Nothing. Just saying goodbye" Dwayne said letting her go and walking out.  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked as she fell into his arms and held him tight.  
  
"Yes, but Dwayne realizes I no longer love him the way I used to. He was really hurt and I hope and pray he doesn't take it out on us out in the ring" she sighed trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"We'll be okay. I hope Amy doesn't pull something stupid," he said but deep down he felt she would.  
  
**********************  
  
Tammy and Lita tied up and Lita scoop slammed her. She grabbed Tammy and pushed her head back on the mat and started to punch her in the face. Tammy turned her over and started punching her back. Tammy stood up and hit Lita with a belly to belly suplex. Lita was up quick and grabbed Tammy in the headlock. Tammy grabbed her into a belly to back suplex and went for the pin. Lita kicked out and got up slowly as Tammy whipped her against the ropes and applied the sleeper hold. After a few minutes Lita let loose with elbows to the midsection and hit the DDT. Tammy kicked out at two. Lita whipped Tammy against the ropes and Tammy grabbed her left arm and pushed her to the mat and applied the reverse armbar. After getting under the rope the ref made them separate. Lita then kicked Tammy in the stomach and hit her across the back. Lita grabbed her and started choking her. The ref started to count and she released her. Tammy realized that she wasn't wrestling Lita but Angry Amy. Tammy grabbed her head and applied the jawbreaker. As she stood Tammy ran and jumped on her shoulders and sent her crashing to the mat with an arm scissors hold. She then worked over her arm. Lita poked her in the eye with her left hand. She grabbed Tammy and suplexed her. Lita taunted Matt as she kicked Tammy. She whipped Tammy into the ropes and Tammy came off with a falling neckbreaker. Lita grabbed her neck writhing in pain as the fans had a mixture of cheers and boos. Tammy grabbed her and slammed her to the mat with a shoulder breaker and went for the pin. Rock pulled her feet pulling her off of Lita. Tammy stared at him as he shot the finger at her. She walked around to Matt and tagged him in.  
  
As Dwayne clotheslined Matt and hit the Samoan drop, Lita ran up behind Tammy and pulled her feet out from under her causing her to hit her face on the ring apron causing her nose to bleed. As Matt stood up Lita hit the Litacuranna on Matt. Dwayne set him up for the Rock Bottom and got the pin. He grabbed a chair from ringside and DDT'd Matt onto the chair busting his head open. They raised their hands in victory as Tammy climbed over to Matt to see if he was really okay. Dwayne towered over her and whispered, "Welcome to my world bitch!" He palmed her face and pushed her down hard as the fans started to boo him.  
  
"Did he just call her a bitch?" Cole asked.  
  
"I think he did and lets admit that he'd know" Tazz laughed.  
  
Rock stood over Tammy while Amy ran against the ropes and hit the People's Elbow onto Matt as he lay unconscious. She whispered something to Rock and he climbed the ropes as Lita did the guns salute as he came off the top rope hitting Tammy with a moonsault across her head and midsection knocking her unconscious. The fans were going crazy. Some were amazed while others were disgusted.  
  
"This is horrible! That's a woman, his ex-wife! Rock is one sick bastard! That's all I've got to say" Cole screamed.  
  
The EMT's entered the ring and placed Tammy on a stretcher as Matt started to come around. Shannon, Adam and John Cena ran down to ringside to see if they were both okay.  
  
"Cole, I never thought I'd say this but Rock and Lita has lost some of my respect. I mean it's one thing to be angry with a person in real life but to actually try to end their careers is something that I can't respect. It takes a lot to earn the respect of a thug from Red Hook too" he sighed as Tammy was rolled up the ramp to the back on a stretcher followed by Matt and Shannon.  
  
**********************  
  
"She has a concussion. I suggest she take it easy this week. No exercise or lifting heavy objects. It could cause dizziness" Dr. Geraldi explained handing Tammy her prescription.  
  
"So, that's all? She doesn't have a broken or cracked rib? Her ribs are extremely sore" Matt told the doctor.  
  
"No, her ribs are more than likely bruised" Dr. Geraldi answered as he glanced over Tammy's x-rays again.  
  
"She needs plenty of rest and nothing strenuous" he warned as Matt helped her to her feet.  
  
"We're suing WWE" Marie said as they walked out of the hospital.  
  
"How is that possible?" Rikishi answered. "I don't think Dwayne meant to hurt her by falling on her ribs and head that hard," he said hoping he was right.  
  
"He meant it" Matt mumbled helping Tammy into the car.  
  
"I'll go get her prescription filled" Shannon said reaching for the slip of paper.  
  
"See you back at the hotel" Matt said as Shannon, Rikishi, and Marie headed to their cars.  
  
Matt got in the car and looked at Tammy who was obviously in pain. "You won't be able to wrestle next week" he told her as he started the car.  
  
"I'll still be there to watch your back," she said staring straight ahead.  
  
"I have Shannon, Cena, Adam, and Marie I know. Maybe I'll pay for protection from the APA" he joked causing her to smile.  
  
"I want to be somewhere in the building to make sure Dwayne doesn't pull anything with Steph" she fussed.  
  
"Everything will be fine" Matt assured her.  
  
**********************  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"So, how's the head?" Amy whispered over Tammy's shoulder as she went through a rack of clothes.  
  
"Like you care" Tammy scoffed walking over to another rack of clothes.  
  
"You alone?" Amy asked.  
  
"Why? You going to beat me up?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Maybe" Amy taunted.  
  
"All I can say is go for it. I held back on you a few weeks ago because of your neck but since you want to play dirty don't think I won't hesitate to snap that pretty little neck of yours!" Tammy threatened walking up on her. "You may threaten and scare a few of the other girls but I don't back down from anybody" Tammy promised.  
  
"Look, when I heard you two were married so soon I'll admit that I flipped out. I was jealous but Shane made me realize that I have no reason to be jealous anymore" she said flashing an engagement ring on her finger. "So our match at Unforgiven will be scripted. I won't pull any unexpected moves on you and I hope you won't use that modified neckbreaker on me because that shit hurts" she smiled. "I miss our friendship and I'll prove it to you" she promised.  
  
"You don't have to prove anything to me Amy. I just want you to be happy," Tammy said motioning to the employee to show her a dressing room. Amy followed her in as they continued talking. Twenty minutes later they were joking about the outfits they were trying on.  
  
"I think that'll look better on me than it does on you" Amy scowled looking at the net shirt Tammy had on.  
  
Tammy looked at her and realized she was joking. "No more in this color huh?" Tammy asked pulling it off and throwing it to her.  
  
"Oh wow thanks" Amy said hanging it up next to the clothes she was buying.  
  
Thirty minutes later they were chatting it up at the cash register when Matt, Jeff, Shannon and Liz walked into the store staring at them oddly.  
  
"I've been waiting for you by the food court for an hour when I ran into these three" Matt pointed at Jeff, Liz, and Shannon.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know we were supposed to meet up at 7 but time passed quickly" Tammy said apologetically.  
  
"It was my fault. We talked and made up" Amy said throwing her arm around Tammy's shoulder.  
  
"Is this a setup?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No!" Amy laughed. "From now on our story will be scripted" she swore.  
  
"Okay, well would you like to join us for dinner?" Tammy asked.  
  
"If they don't mind, Shane is here shopping for comic books. Can he come?" she asked eyeing Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Sure, why not" Matt shrugged grabbing Tammy's hand. "We're all adults here" he winked at Tammy.  
  
"So, why didn't you guys let me know you were married" she asked as they grabbed their bags and headed out of the store.  
  
"We're not" Tammy answered quickly.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with being married to me?" Matt asked bumping her with his hip.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that" she giggled.  
  
"All a ploy by Steph for you and Dwayne's return" Matt answered.  
  
"Steph is such a bitch! She'll get hers one day," Amy said balling up her fists.  
  
**********************  
  
Unforgiven  
  
October 19, 2003  
  
"Oh! Tammy with a monkey flip on Lita!" Tazz shouted as Lita kicked out and pushed Tammy into the corner with a series of chops to her chest.  
  
"I've said it many times to JR, now I'm telling you! All women secretly hate each other!" King laughed as Tammy hit Lita with a spinebuster as she came off the ropes.  
  
"Well, I know Lita has definitely had a personality change since she's returned" Tazz commented as Tammy rolled Lita into an inside cradle for a near pinfall.  
  
"Oh Lita is mad now! She refuses to lose to Tammy since she's a boyfriend stealer" King joked.  
  
"She is not! What goes on in their personal life is none of our business" Tazz fussed.  
  
"Well, Lita and Rock brought it to everyone's attention. I'm just telling it like it was told to me" King bantered as Lita hit Tammy with a Tilt O Whirl Slam.  
  
"That's going to leave a mark" Tazz winced.  
  
"I have some salve in my bag if Tammy needs a rubdown afterwards" King offered.  
  
"I'm sure you would just love to do that," Tazz said sarcastically as Tammy got Lita in a Camel Clutch. "I'd do it better though but you know" he shrugged.  
  
"Well, I'm sure she'd enjoy it more than me. I have the hands that will make a woman melt" King bragged as Lita got to the rope causing Tammy to have to break the hold.  
  
"That's what caused your last damn few divorces" Tazz argued as Lita raked Tammy across the eyes and hit her with a neckbreaker. She went for the pin but Tammy miraculously kicked out.  
  
"Hey, I was accused but it was never proven that I actually cheated" King argued back.  
  
Tammy grabbed Lita from behind and hit her with a diving reverse DDT. Tammy threw up her hand sign as she waited for Lita to get up and hit her with the Death Valley Driver, which she called The Knockout Drop but Lita kicked out at 2.  
  
Lita gave her a quick DDT and climbed the ropes and missed a moonsault. Tammy went up top and gave her hand sign to the audience as they yelled "Breathtaker! Breathtaker!"  
  
"Is she about to do her new move? Yes!" Tazz shouted as Tammy came off the rope with a Dragonrana, which she'd named The Breathtaker.  
  
"Oh my goodness Tazz! She just did one of her devastating moves" King screamed. "I'd love for her to jump on me that way!" King squealed.  
  
"That's right that's definitely a move I wouldn't mind her doing on me, you know. I'm impressed with these women tonight," Tazz said as Tammy got the pin on Lita as Dwayne came down to the ring. He kneeled down to see if Lita was okay as Tammy started to climb through the ropes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Rock Bottom. As he lay next to her on the mat he kissed her on the mouth as Matt ran down to the ring. Dwayne grabbed Lita and pulled her under the ropes. Tammy was getting up trying to catch her breath as she wiped any remnants of his kiss off her face.  
  
"The nerve of her wiping off the Great One's kiss! Women would kill to be in her position" King fussed. "Then again, he's no King!" he chuckled.  
  
"I got a feeling that this situation between the dueling couples won't end here. You think that Hardy actually has a chance to beat Rock at Survivor Series for the World Title?" Tazz asked.  
  
"I don't know Tazz but as JR says, "It's sure to be a slobberknocker" King squealed.  
  
******************  
  
"Good match" Amy said slapping hands with Tammy as she came out of the shower.  
  
"Thanks. Wanna go over my new move with me on Saturday?" Tammy asked as she slipped into her Jimmy Chu black suede boots.  
  
"Where did you get those? They are cute," Torrie Wilson asked.  
  
"From a little shop in LA" Tammy answered.  
  
"I bet they were expensive" Amy smiled.  
  
"Not really. They were on sale," Tammy said. "So what about Saturday?" Tammy asked Amy.  
  
"We can't. Steph's wedding remember?" Amy reminded her.  
  
"Damn! I forgot. Do I have to go?" Tammy whined.  
  
"Do you want to keep your job?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Damn!" Tammy growled. "Ugh!"  
  
"It will be okay. You better come or you'll miss the action" Amy laughed.  
  
"What action?" asked Tammy.  
  
"Well, Dwayne told me he was bringing a special guest to the wedding" Amy chuckled and started to tell them the plan.  
  
********************  
  
Stephanie and Paul (HHH) Wedding  
  
October 25, 2003  
  
"Anyone here who feels that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" the minister said staring at everyone in the church as Steph and Paul looked on nervously. "Well, I guess that means everyone approves" the minister said turning back to them as Joanie stood up and looked at them. She excused herself over Dwayne and walked out into the aisle.  
  
"What is she doing here?" was heard as everyone whispered loudly.  
  
Joanie walked towards the back of the church when Paul stepped down from the altar, "Joanie wait!" he shouted walking down the aisle towards her.  
  
"I just came to wish you the best Paul but I can't watch the entire thing" she said holding his hand. "I wish you and Stephanie the best of luck," she said looking towards Steph who was brooding at the altar.  
  
"We need to talk" Paul said. "I'll be right back!" he said walking Joanie down the hall to the room he'd gotten dressed in earlier.  
  
"Daddy! Do something!" Steph cried.  
  
"Like what?" Vince whispered. "He'll be back" Vince promised. "Everyone just be patient! He's walking her out of the church. Lillian sing something dammit!" Vince demanded to a nervous Lillian Garcia who started to sing low as Linda shifted in the front pew. Shane McMahon shifted from one leg to the other at the altar as Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Randy Orton, Billy Gunn and Ric Flair whispered to one another.  
  
"Should we leave?" Jeff grinned as he hit Tammy's leg with his.  
  
"I don't know" Tammy whispered as Matt started to snicker. She elbowed him as he leaned over on Shane Helms causing him to smash Amy into the end of the pew.  
  
"Shane! Behave!" she whispered as Marie leaned over from behind her, " He ain't coming back" she whispered.  
  
"You think the wedding will continue? I'm getting hungry," Rikishi asked rubbing his stomach.  
  
"You always hungry man! Here, chew on this juicy fruit" Dwayne teased handing him a stick of gum.  
  
"You're the one who brought Joanie!" Adam accused looking at Dwayne. "Dude, what were you thinking?"  
  
"Yea, like are you totally retarded?" John Cena asked throwing his arm around Nidia.  
  
"No, he's looking for drama" Trish answered as Kathy lay in Adam's lap laughing.  
  
"Dude, this wedding totally reeks!" Jay said too loud causing people to stare.  
  
"Hey keep it down! I still want my job come Monday" Bill Goldberg warned.  
  
"Really!" Dena huffed before cracking a wide smile as Steph started to have a temper tantrum.  
  
"Umm, say dawg, you think we gon have to go to the reception if they don't get married? I met this fine honey that's sitting over there on Steph side" Booker T asked Dena waving to the girl who was staring and waving back at him.  
  
"Man, I just want to get the hell out of here so I can get some damn beer!" Bradshaw fussed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I want to get some damn beer!" he said a little louder.  
  
"What?" Austin grinned. "Hell son my mouth is parched as hell. What do you say we go on to the reception and test out the drinks?" Austin said stepping over Molly Holly into the aisle. "You coming?" he asked Bradshaw.  
  
"Yea I'm there man" he answered getting up.  
  
"Man, where you going?" Faarooq asked as Bradshaw stepped over his legs.  
  
"To get beer" Test answered as he pulled Stacy up and followed Bradshaw.  
  
"Hey, don't leave without me!" Faarooq said as he accidentally knocked an elderly ladies hat off her head causing her wig to shift on her head. "Well I'll be damned!" he muttered trying to straighten the woman's wig as she slapped at his hands. "Sorry ma'am!" he apologized as he tried to catch up with Austin and Bradshaw.  
  
"Come on man, stop kidding around!" Bradshaw laughed as Jericho and Victoria snuck out with them. Jacqueline grabbed Maven and slipped out with them as well.  
  
"The wedding party is starting to dwindle" Matt said turning back to Tammy as her cellphone started to vibrate. She answered it.  
  
"What? What do you mean your both running off together? Joanie? Hello?" Tammy mumbled.  
  
"I guess business is about to pick up" JR said turning around to Tammy. "I figured this would happen when I seen Joanie" he said shaking his head and fiddling with his black cowboy hat.  
  
"You know JR, this is a sad situation but I just hope that when the fighting breaks out there will be puppies popping out all over!" King gushed.  
  
"Calm down King. This is serious. This could get rougher than the squabbles in Red Hook" Tazz sighed. "But I wouldn't mind seeing a few puppies myself!" Tazz chuckled as Michael Cole elbowed him. "What? I'm just being honest here" Tazz shrugged as Shawn Michael's answered his phone and started arguing into it under his breath.  
  
"Uh oh! Shawn is sweating" Jeff said leaning towards Liz.  
  
"Man this is frustrating. I need to get out of this suit" Shannon fussed fiddling with his tie.  
  
"No one told your ass to wear that hot ass suit" Shane Helms said.  
  
"Do you want me to gag you?" Amy threatened.  
  
"Sorry Red" Shane said quickly throwing his arm around her.  
  
"Excuse me everyone! The wedding has been postponed until further notice but the McMahon family would be honored if you'd continue on to the reception. They'll join you all within the hour" Shawn Michaels announced as everyone got up and headed out the church.  
  
"Well, should we go?" Tammy asked Matt as Steph walked over to the pew as they stood with the gang.  
  
"I think we should go home personally" Matt shrugged.  
  
"You all planned this didn't you!" Steph snarled at them.  
  
"Steph let it go. Let's leave" Shane McMahon begged trying to pull her away.  
  
"And you! You brought her here!" she screamed throwing her bouquet in Dwayne's face.  
  
"The invitation said I could bring a guest" he shrugged. "I know your upset so I won't retaliate against this attack"  
  
"All of you look at me!" Steph yelled eyeing Tammy, Matt, Jeff, Cena, Adam, Kathy, Dwayne, Marie, Rikishi, Jay, Trish, Dena, Goldberg, Shannon, Amy, and Shane. "Yooouuurrr all Fiiiired! All of you!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.  
  
"Steph, your overreacting!" Kevin Nash said trying to calm her.  
  
"Do you want to join them on the unemployment line?" she threatened walking over to Nash.  
  
"Steph, you're not thinking straight sweetheart," Vince said grabbing her around the shoulders.  
  
"Daddy! I hate them all! I want them gone, gone, gone, gone, gone!" she stomped on the carpet breaking her heel and falling back on the trellis and tumbling over knocking the cup of red wine onto her white dress. She started screaming and crying as Linda and Lillian Garcia tried to help her up.  
  
"Serves you right! Since I'm fired you can kiss my ass!" said Amy as she and Shane walked away.  
  
"You were brave to wear white today anyway. Red is more your color" Marie said picking up the cup and dousing Steph's dress with the rest of the red wine left in the cup.  
  
"Come on baby, we out of here" Rikishi said grabbing her arm and heading to their car.  
  
"Steph, you can't fire me since I'm not employed by WWE. So, on that note kiss my ass too" Jeff grinned as he turned and walked out with Liz.  
  
"You'll be hearing from our lawyer" Tammy said as Matt pulled her down the aisle. Matt stopped and looked at Steph.  
  
"I think you've heard of him. Robert Marks?" he smiled as Steph's facial expression went from anger to shock.  
  
"We'll see you in court then! Tell Triple H he's fired too!" Vince shouted smugly as he tried to help the billion-dollar princess up.  
  
"Vince! Stop this before you do something you'll regret!" Linda pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys" Shane McMahon shrugged obviously not feeling the same way as his family.  
  
"Don't feel sorry for them! Matter of fact, Rock you are no longer able to use the name The Rock! It belongs to me damnit! Now all of you get the hell out of here before I call security!" Vince shouted turning red as the wine on Steph's $200,000 dress.  
  
"Vince, I think we both know that you need me more than I need you" Dwayne laughed before walking out of the church.  
  
"Get out damnit! I'm Vincent K. McMahon damnit! I'm bigger than God!" he screeched as he ran down the church aisle screaming to the top of his lungs.  
  
*************************  
  
"I miss it. I really miss wrestling" Matt sighed flipping the channels on the TV as SmackDown went to a commercial.  
  
"I know sweetie, but we'll be okay. We'll start our own wrestling company. You can finally get you friends from OMEGA on the map!" Tammy smiled hugging him tightly.  
  
"Angelface, you always know how to make me feel better" he grinned pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"Can you turn back to SmackDown so we can see Shannon's match" Jeff fussed accepting a glass of lemonade from Liz.  
  
"How did he get out of being fired?" Liz laughed sitting next to Jeff.  
  
"He just showed up to work like he was never fired along with Amy and Shane" Tammy chuckled.  
  
"I guess the little bastard is just lucky" Matt snorted.  
  
"So, when do you want to start putting together our wrestling federation?" Jeff asked Matt.  
  
"Well, I have some money saved and more invested. What about you Jeff?" Matt asked.  
  
"I can definitely match yours but the ring entrances may not be all that without pyro going off" Jeff shrugged his left shoulder.  
  
"I'll cover that and the paying of the employees" Tammy chimed in placing her head in Matt's lap.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Matt questioned staring down at her.  
  
"As sure as I've been about anything in my life" she answered as the doorbell rang. Jeff got up and answered the door.  
  
"Hey you guys! I think you'd better come to the door!" Jeff called over his shoulder in an urgent voice. As Tammy, Matt, and Liz walked to the door they came face to face with a tall guy standing stiff in a black suit.  
  
"Tammy Lynn Littrell?" the guy in the black suit asked.  
  
"Yes?" she answered cautiously.  
  
"This is for you" he replied handing her an envelope. "I've been trying to reach you for a month but you were never home but your lawyer informed me that this is your new address, so now my work here is done" he nodded walking away as Jeff closed the door.  
  
"What is it?" Liz asked nervously.  
  
"Open it Angel" Matt said placing his arms around her waist and pulling her into a tight hug as he eyed her opening the envelope over her right shoulder.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm to be at the reading of Rod McMahon's will tomorrow" she choked out.  
  
"Maybe he left you something after all," said Jeff excitedly.  
  
"Well, Angel let's go stay in Houston a few days. I'll get the flight times," Matt said grabbing his laptop.  
  
"Liz, you coming?" Jeff asked pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"I was thinking I'd watch CJ and Cal while you guys went. I promised to spend the day with them on Saturday and it will only be for a few days" she smiled kissing Jeff.  
  
"Are you sure you want to keep both of them? I can take Cal with me" Tammy told her.  
  
"No, I love them both equally. If I can't keep both I won't keep one" she said in a serious tone.  
  
"Honey! Be quiet before she changes her mind" Matt fussed typing away on his laptop. "Go pack! We have a flight out in four hours. Tammy, you can only pack one bag," Matt yelled.  
  
"Says who?" she inquired folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Me. Hopefully we won't have the need to be dressed constantly" he winked.  
  
"Hmm, no kids either? We're on the same wavelength now" she laughed running up the stairs to pack.  
  
*************************  
  
"I, Rodney Christopher McMahon, being of sound mind and body." Robert Marks continued as everyone sat quietly.  
  
"I'm so nervous" Tammy whispered as Steph quietly talked to Rod's son and daughter, Kevin and Marisol.  
  
"It will be okay. He may have left you the house or something" Matt grinned squeezing her hand trying to ease her nervousness as Marie walked in with Rikishi and sat two seats down from them. She smiled and waved at them as Steph glared in disgust and elbowed a smug Vince who quickly eyed them and turned his nose up in the air cockily.  
  
They sat there for 10 minutes as Rod's children and other family members and work associates screamed with glee as they received precious gifts, stocks and other things that they'd hoped to get.  
  
"For this section, Rod opted to tape his requests" Robert Marks nodded towards the huge TV as he pushed play.  
  
"I'm assuming everyone is happy with their gifts. Now I have to do something that may have an affect on the lives of my family and children for generations to come. First off, my pompous ass brother Vince, you know I'm not perfect and I made many mistakes in my life. One mistake I made was to hide the fact that we had a sister. We hid the fact that our father sired a child with Caroline Miller when he was 18 years old" Rod sighed sadly as Marie stood up.  
  
"My great grandmother?" Marie questioned looking around the room.  
  
"This is bullshit! Turn it off!" Vince demanded as the security guards sat him back in his chair as Rod continued spilling their deep dark family secrets.  
  
"Marie, you're our great niece. You're hardheaded as I ever was which proves you're a McMahon!" he chuckled.  
  
"That bitch is not a relative of mine!" Steph shrieked as Kevin and Marisol convinced her to sit down.  
  
"Oh my God!" Vince sighed as he realized the sexual things he'd done with Marie.  
  
"Marie, I know you always wanted to be a designer so a few months ago I called up your mother and we purchased a company for you to design those clothes of yours. She showed me those drawings. They were magnificent! " Rod said kissing his three fingers. "So, now you know why I was so hard on you" he laughed as Marie leaned on Rikishi's shoulder and cried.  
  
"I can't believe this! She's our family and we were never told!" Shane yelled at Vince.  
  
"Look Shane, let's just leave now!" Vince said pulling Linda up out of her seat as Rod continued on.  
  
"My dear sweet Tammy. Well, what can I say, I guess that I can say how sorry I am that I wasn't around longer to get to know you better" he started before choking up.  
  
"Come on Steph! Let's get the hell out of here!" Vince fussed climbing over Kevin and Marisol. He turned to them "I suggest you two leave with us before your father embarrasses you any further!" he shouted pulling them up.  
  
"Tammy, I made sure that you were looked after by good ol JR. He's your godfather for a reason. Your mother agreed that he was the best person to look after you if something ever happened to her or your father. Well, your adopted father. You see, Tammy you have McMahon blood flowing through those veins of yours" Rod grinned proudly as Tammy sat up in the chair and grabbed Jeff's knee with her right hand as Matt massaged her shoulders. She looked down at a shocked Marie. Shane and Steph paused at the door along with Vince, Linda, Marisol, and Kevin.  
  
"Tammy, you're my daughter. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to get involved in the wrestling business but you did!" he chuckled. "I paid for your college education and you decided to stop writing full-time to wrestle and travel all over the world with those damn Hardy Boyz. Well, I like them both. I know your protected when they're around and that comforts me" he sighed touching his chest. "Right about now, I bet Vince is speechless!" he laughed slapping his knee. "That's a rare moment eh Vinnie Mac" he taunted pointing his cane at Vince through the screen.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Vince shouted causing his hair to fall in his face due to the sweat oozing from every pore of his body.  
  
"Bet you can't believe I've aired the dirty laundry huh?" Rod chuckled.  
  
"I knew about Daddy having a daughter but I didn't know Marie was one of her relatives! You have to believe me, I had no idea that Tammy was the daughter he sired years ago! I had no idea she was his daughter!" Vince swore.  
  
"That's because Rod didn't want you to know" JR told him standing up in the back of the room. "If you knew Tammy was your niece you would have taken advantage of her just like you've done to your kids" JR scolded him.  
  
"He could have told me I'd hired my damn niece!" Vince fumed shoving his hands into his pockets looking for a handkerchief to wipe his forehead and sat down.  
  
"Tammy, since you're my daughter and actually has interest in the WWE I feel it's only fair that I leave my percentage to you" he smiled brightly as Vince jumped out of his chair.  
  
"What? Are you insane Rod!" Vince shouted running up to the TV.  
  
"Before you call me insane." Rod started causing Vince to jump from his brother knowing his reactions so well. "I own 40%, so your family still owns 60%, that is if you four can stay together for the long haul" he giggled tapping his cane on the screen. "Tammy, give Marie a few percentages. You hear me Vince, if Linda and Shane join up with my daughter and Marie you and Steph would be out!" he squealed. "You all can use that storyline for free" he teased. "By the way, Tammy I'm proud of you. I've been saving up money for you since the day you were born. Let's just say Stephanie is no longer the only billion dollar princess" he whispered close to the screen as Tammy gasped and slumped back against Matt.  
  
"Angelface, you okay?" he asked fanning her face with his hand as Jeff got down on his knees in front of her.  
  
"Tammy, breath!" Jeff demanded grabbing her face as she took deep breaths.  
  
"Marie, don't think your left out. I put a cool $200 million away for you years ago knowing the interest alone would equal a billion, I'd say oh, about 2 years ago" he laughed loudly pointing at the screen. "Yea Vinnie, I've added to the McMahon family tree along with our father but just in case you come up with illegitimate kids along the way this will has nothing to do with them considering they were not acknowledged at the time of my death. Same goes for any kids who claim to be mine, but if they are proven to be mine, I'd hope my kids would put together atleast a million dollars to help them in life. Marisol, you and Tammy need to get to know each other. You both have a lot of things in common plus you and Kevin have two nephews now. Introduce them to your kids and get together on a holiday and be happy. Kevin, stop eyeing your sister!" he shouted startling Kevin as he stared at Tammy. "I know you like her but like I told you months ago, "She's off limits!" he laughed pointing. "Now you know why I couldn't let you ask her out, that would have been incest son" Rod smiled sitting upright in his chair. "Well, Vince I left you the company our father helped us start as teenagers. I'm the only one who kept it running all these years. Linda likes dealing with diamonds so I figure it's best to leave it to you" Rod nodded as Vince wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Thanks Rod" Vince sobbed as Linda held him in her arms.  
  
"Haskall, you get this beautiful mansion. I know you and my daughter has feelings for one another. Marisol, your divorced now and Haskall is no longer the hired help. You two can go public now. Well, I guess I. what is it you young folk say? I guess I just called you two out!" he chuckled looking away from the camera. "It's almost time for my massage but before I go, Marie there's an envelope with a sizable check for your mother that Robert has for her. Marisol, Haskall can now afford you" he laughed slapping the arm of his chair. "He has the mansion and $50 million dollars to support you and your two daughters" he smiled as Haskall started choking on the brandy he was sipping.  
  
"Stop kidding around Haskall, and kiss my daughter!" Rod teased.  
  
"Can he see us?" Shane pointed at the screen in amazement as Haskall hugged and kissed Marisol.  
  
"Linda, you take care of that old bastard!" Rod teased as Vince cracked a smile.  
  
"Well, it's time for my morning exercise" Rod stood as a beautiful Brazilian beauty took his cane and a perky blonde helped him walk away. The tape was still running as Rod limped back in front of the screen. "I'll see you guys when you get to heaven. I'll be looking over you guys always. Love to you all. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some sexy babes to attend to. Hey, I'm not dead yet!" he bragged shrugging his shoulders walking off. "Oh wait, I am aren't I? Well, what are you all sitting around for? Get to living! Get to know each other for christsakes! I'm out of here! Peace!" he said giving the Hardy Gunz salute and then doing Tammy's hand sign she did to the audience as he chuckled and waved his hand as he walked out of the camera's view and the screen went blank.  
  
"He was a crazy old man!" Rikishi laughed.  
  
"Yea he was" Marie sniffled as she hugged Tammy.  
  
"Well, I guess this explains why we went to school together and was forced to stay friends after that fight we had in elementary school" Tammy said to Marie wiping her tears.  
  
"We're part McMahon which explains our creamy skin color" Marie smiled.  
  
"Hi, I think we're family" Marisol whispered to Marie and Tammy as they pulled her and Kevin in for a hug.  
  
"Tammy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Shane asked pulling her out of the room and into the hallway. "I had no idea you were my cousin! That night we spent together at my house. The night we had sex."  
  
"Shh! Never mention that again Shane! I can't think about that night right now. I already have too much to take in tonight," she cried as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I feel sick to my stomach that I lusted after you. I'm so sorry" Shane wept.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know" Tammy sighed against his chest.  
  
"Tammy, we didn't actually have sex that night. I grinded against you while kissing you and I was too embarrassed to admit cumming so quickly so I lied that I actually penetrated you" he admitted.  
  
"Shane! I can't believe you!" she fussed.  
  
"I'm sorry but atleast we didn't commit a sin! Although, if we did I have to admit it's one I'd gladly get over" he laughed.  
  
"Shane." she blushed.  
  
"We're only cousins, not brother and sister. I won't tell if you won't" he teased raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Shane!" she laughed pushing him away. He grabbed her in a big hug.  
  
"Welcome to the family" Shane whispered in her ear.  
  
***********************  
  
"So, you want to go to a haunted house tonight?" Matt asked hooking his arm around Tammy's neck and kissing her on her cheek.  
  
"I was thinking of spending the night with you" she pouted.  
  
"We can go get scared out of our wits and then grab some food. Then you'll have me all to yourself" he murmured against her cheek before turning her to face him.  
  
"Okay, but maybe we should invite Dena, Bill, Kathy, and Adam since they're here in Houston," she said grabbing the phone to call them.  
  
"Hey, invite Marie and Kish too. We wouldn't want them to be mad at us now that they're rich. They may sue us" he joked. "Oh but wait, my girlfriend is also a billionaire" he grinned patting her on the butt.  
  
"What's mine is yours" Tammy assured him as he headed out of the kitchen and let her make her phone calls.  
  
After making her phone calls Tammy ran up the kitchen stairs heading to her room. She noticed Jeff shooting pool in the gameroom. "Hey, you wanna go to a few haunted houses with us. There's tours downtown to real haunted Houston attractions on the list including that restaurant we went to called The Spaghetti Warehouse" Tammy told him as he smiled widely.  
  
"Sure, spoiled little rich girl" Jeff teased.  
  
"Shut up! Come with me right quick" Tammy said pulling him to her bedroom. She opened the drawer and pointed to an item in the drawer.  
  
"Tammy no!" Jeff looked at her in shock.  
  
"Tonight" she told Jeff as he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss.  
  
********************  
  
"Damn I had a good time tonight!" Matt chuckled climbing into bed next to Tammy.  
  
"Matt! Your hair is still wet!" she squealed as he shook his hair on her sprinkling her with water.  
  
"You were terrified. Jeff had you and the girls believing that the spirit of that little girl was following us" he mocked.  
  
"No I didn't! I knew you guys didn't see anyone!" she lied.  
  
"Yea right! You were holding on to me for dear life" he smiled eyeing his right arm as she placed it behind her head. "The only reason your not scared now is from all the laughing from us going to see Scary Movie 3!" he accused. "What?" he laughed uncomfortably as she stared at him with a blank look on her face.  
  
"I was thinking about a special day coming up," she said staring into his brown eyes.  
  
"Oh baby! Your birthday is in a few days! I hadn't forgotten" he assured her.  
  
"I wasn't referring to that day, I was referring to New Years" she grinned.  
  
"What about it?" Matt asked scooting down in the bed and looking her straight in the eye.  
  
"Look under your pillow" she nodded towards his pillow as he lifted it and picked up a black box.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Open it"  
  
"A ring?" he questioned nervously as he fingered the platinum band.  
  
"Matt?" she asked sitting up in the bed on her knees. She pulled him up onto his knees and pulled the ring out of the box. "Will you do me the honors of being my husband?" she asked holding his hand.  
  
Matt swallowed hard as he stared into her glistening eyes. Oh my God! She's proposing to me! Not now, damnit! He cleared his throat and placed his hand over hers. "Only on one condition" he stuttered before climbing off the bed and grabbing his travel bag. He pulled a little black box out of his bag and climbed back onto the bed on his knees facing her. "Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Oh my God!" she squealed covering her mouth. "So, you were thinking the same thing?" she cried.  
  
"This was supposed to happen on your birthday but."  
  
"Yes, I'll marry you" she answered wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Then, yes I'll be your husband" he replied sliding the ring onto her finger. He stuck his ring finger out as she fumbled nervously with the ring before finally getting it on his finger.  
  
"Nervous ass" he teased.  
  
"You bring out the nervousness in me" she acknowledged.  
  
"Well, we're together like we're supposed to be. I love you and you love me" he whispered pulling the sash of her robe loose. "I knew we'd end up together. If I was patient we'd find our way back to one another" he told her caressing her face. "My precious Angelface" he whispered against her lips.  
  
"My handsome husband to be. You're everything I've ever wanted. You're my friend and my lover" she sang as Jeff burst through the door.  
  
"Before you guys get any deeper, I just want to say I'm so happy for you two" he sobbed wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"You were eavesdropping?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"I couldn't help it! You two are just too damn sweet! You're giving me a damn cavity!" Jeff shouted as he hugged them both and headed out of the room closing the door. "I'm sleeping downstairs so you guys can be as loud as you want!" Jeff teased from the hall.  
  
"We will be that!" Matt bragged pulling Tammy down on top of him. "So, New Year's huh?" he smiled.  
  
"Yea. Vegas?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, no. We're going to get married where we're the most comfortable" he mumbled against her throat.  
  
"In bed?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"You know, this is I believe a blond moment for you" he laughed ruffling her brown hair. "I'm checking for blond hair at your roots" he teased.  
  
"I heard that!" Jeff shouted from outside the door.  
  
"Go to bed bro!" Matt shouted between laughing. "Back to you" he replied turning his attention back to Tammy. "I'm marrying you in the ring amongst all of our friends and family on New Years Eve" he informed her.  
  
"Well, I'm thinking we can do it in Raleigh. That way you won't miss your yearly cleansing session with Jeff, Shannon, Shane, and the rest of the guys. I'll let you go for a few hours to cleanse your soul" she giggled as he tickled her.  
  
"No need. You'll be with me in Myrtle Beach. You'll be part of the gang now" he insisted. "Amy will be there with Shane so you won't feel left out. You two can keep each other company at a remote location and confess to each other. Maybe even start up a cleansing ritual for just you ladies along with Liz, Marie, Dena, Kathy, Joanie and Trish" he moaned as she sucked gently on his nipple. "Baby, you're making it hard for me to explain our wedding and honeymoon" he groaned pulling her in for a deep kiss but she pulled back. "You're torturing me Angelface" he breathed heavily.  
  
"I'll marry you in the ring. I'll honeymoon with you in Myrtle Beach, and I'll.  
  
"Whoa! We'll go elsewhere later for a real honeymoon. We'll decide on it within the next few weeks" he winced as she adjusted her body against his.  
  
"Sorry" she blushed as her right thigh grazed his hard on through his black boxers.  
  
"It's okay. Where do we start with our wrestling company? We need a name" he pondered snuggling close with her.  
  
"Extreme something" she suggested nuzzling against his cheek as they twined their fingers together.  
  
"Extreme Wrestling Entertainment!" Jeff offered through the door.  
  
"Go away!" Tammy yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"You're not doing it yet! I want to be in on the naming!" he fussed through the door.  
  
"Fine! We'll discuss it with you in the morning!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Okay!" he answered stomping down the stairs.  
  
"So, we're back on WWE. When do we make our return?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'm thinking we hire everybody back who was fired. We'll return in January after our honeymoon. So, that means we'll do a takeover plot against Vince. We'll do this one right. Not like they screwed that Alliance story up" Tammy groaned as Matt removed her robe and started working on removing her gown.  
  
"So, what about the 40%?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'll give stock to all the couples like Dena and Bill, Kathy and Adam, Jay and Trish, Joanie and Paul, Shane and Amy after they're married. Marie and Rikishi will get 3%. I can't forget RVD, Shannon, Cena, and Jericho. I'm even going to rehire Dwayne. I'm just going to give Jeff 5%. Later on I'll give 10% to Vince and see how he reacts" she grinned. "Well, maybe" she laughed caressing his face.  
  
"What about me?" Matt whined placing wet kisses down her neck and throat.  
  
"You'll be my husband. My money is yours" she grinned widely.  
  
"I can't believe it. We have the money to really give WWE some competition. It will give Joey, Mike, Marty, and Shannon a chance to shine along with many other superstars especially from OMEGA" Matt smiled.  
  
"Enough business talk" she moaned and turned the lamp off.  
  
"Ooh it's dark in here. You see that ghost standing in the corner?" Matt teased.  
  
"Matt! Stop!" she whined scooting closer to him under the covers and burying her head against his chest as he laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you Angel" he hugged her tightly.  
  
"My Super Hero In Training" she giggled.  
  
"What? Hey, you calling me shit? That's not funny!" he chuckled putting her in a playful headlock. "Kiss me Mrs. Hardy!" he demanded.  
  
"With pleasure Mr. Hardy" she giggled happily obliging.  
  
***********************  
  
Epilogue - 20 Years Later  
  
"My nerves are on end!" Matt Hardy fussed as he walked down the hall to the lockerroom. He knocked on the door as Jeff Hardy swung the door open smiling proudly.  
  
"This is it bro! The moment we've been waiting for" Jeff turned looking into the lockerroom as CJ walked to the door.  
  
"What's up Uncle Matt?" he nodded shaking his hand and standing next to Jeff.  
  
"Nothing much. Are you ready?" Matt inquired looking over Jeff's shoulder as Liz, Amy, and Shane Helms were in deep conversation.  
  
"Hey Matt" Sarah called out squeezing into the room past Jeff to give CJ a good luck hug. "I'll be in the front row cheering you on with my parents" she smiled.  
  
"Where is Marie and Rikishi?" Matt asked.  
  
"My parents are getting Vince, Linda, Shane, and Steph seated in the front row" Sarah called over her shoulder as she headed down the hall. "Where's Tammy?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. What the." Matt started as Sarah's sister Kara bounded around the corner as Adam Copeland Jr. grabbed her around the waist spinning her around.  
  
"They're in love" Sarah waved her hand towards them and headed towards the ring area.  
  
"In love huh?" Matt shook his head laughing as Jeff slapped him on the shoulder as they watched the youngster's head into one of the locker rooms.  
  
"I'll see you in a little while bro. I need to go find my wife" Matt said as Jeff's 17 year old son Noah bumped into him.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Matt" he apologized as Matt headed down the hall. "Dad, can I jump off the control room truck after the show? Jason says his dad will let him" Noah begged.  
  
"No you can't!" Liz fussed eyeing Jeff. "What's wrong with Jay and Trish?" she groaned. Soon as she turned her back Jeff whispered, "Long as I'm there to watch over you guys"  
  
"Yes!" Noah pumped his fist and took off down the hallway.  
  
"You didn't go against me did you?" Liz challenged.  
  
"No baby, never!" Jeff lied as Amy and Shane looked at him accusingly.  
  
"Where's Christina and little Shane?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Somewhere around here with Shannon and his three kids" Shane shrugged. "I may get into a little mischief of my own" Shane started out the door.  
  
"No you don't! Not without me!" Amy shouted following behind him.  
  
"Have you guys seen my boyfriend?" Paula Levesque asked peeping into the locker room.  
  
"CJ stepped out to go find you. He thought you were with Joanie and Paul" Jeff explained.  
  
"Okay, thanks" she said flipping her black hair back and walking towards her dad's locker room.  
  
"So Mr. Hardy, your son and nephew are about to become tag champions tonight. You nervous?" Liz asked kissing Jeff on the lips.  
  
"Yea I am. The Hardy's Version 2 as Matt calls them. I know Matt is nervous but I just hope he finds Tammy before the pay per view starts," Jeff said glancing at the monitor as the crowd was into the pre match between Rikishi's son Solofa and Mark Callaway III.  
  
"Put them soup bones on him son!" Undertaker shouted as Sara clapped in the seat next to him.  
  
"Come on little Rikishi!" Marie shouted as she grinned at Mark and Sara. Stephanie McMahon and her husband Robert Marks took a seat next to Marie.  
  
"I know we're late. We had to wait for the baby-sitter" Robert commented as they got situated in their seats.  
  
"No problem. The main show hasn't started yet," Marie said hugging Steph.  
  
"Hey Shane and Marissa" Steph waved at her brother and his wife."Where's Tammy?" Steph asked anxiously. "This is our first pay per view together. This is history after we competed against each other all these years. I'm going to go find her," Steph said getting up and heading to the back as Dena and Bill took their seats next to Kathy and Adam.  
  
**********************  
  
"Well, I figured you'd be hard at work" Matt said walking into the office and closing the door as Tammy typed away at another storyline that had popped into her head on the way to the arena.  
  
"Yea, I was just checking on the kids and ended up on the computer reading my script for my next movie and a new storyline hit me" she smiled.  
  
"How are they?" he asked grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms.  
  
"As good as any 11 year olds with strep throat can be. Heather is no longer throwing up. Tristan is over her chills and Kendall is keeping everything down and pretty much back to normal" she grinned pushing his salt and pepper hair back.  
  
"So the triplets aren't running Matt Jr. and Christian crazy?" he asked referring to their 17-year-old twin sons who were getting over the flu.  
  
"They're fine. They're feeling better. They're watching tonight from home" she sighed against his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong Angelface?" he asked lovingly caressing her hair.  
  
"I miss JR," she admitted.  
  
"He and Rod are looking down from heaven and smiling down on us. They're commentating from the sky" Matt promised bringing a smile to her face. "Tonight is guaranteed to be a slobberknocker!" he squawked in his JR voice.  
  
"I so love your accent" Tammy grabbed him and straddled him on the couch. "I'm so happy with you Matthew Hardy" she gushed.  
  
"Even though I'm getting old?" he asked.  
  
"You still look the same to me," she said eyeing his 240-lb. frame as the office door burst open and Callum Hardy stood staring at them in shock as he held Tricia Reso's hand.  
  
"Mom! Dad! You're embarrassing me!" he fussed turning beet red.  
  
"Sorry Cal. You know us" Tammy grinned smoothing her skirt.  
  
"You guys are too old to be having sex!" Cal exclaimed.  
  
"Your never too old son!" Matt laughed kissing Tammy on the cheek as Tricia ran to the door and hugged her mom.  
  
"You guys never quit!" Trish Stratus-Reso grinned standing in the doorway staring at them as Jay shouted to someone down the hall.  
  
"We still have the hots for each other" Tammy blushed looking into Matt's eyes causing him to look down shyly.  
  
"Look who made it! Dude! I thought you'd never make it!" Jay said pulling an older Jerry Lawler through the door.  
  
"Jerry!" Tammy and Trish ran and kissed him on the cheek as Jeff and Liz walked to the door.  
  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world! I feel like JR is in the room with us. I swear I've been seeing him all week," Jerry said proudly placing his crown on his head.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned!" Faarooq laughed hugging Jerry as Bradshaw made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Hey you old pervert!" Bradshaw shouted hugging Jerry.  
  
"Did you see his wife?" Adam asked as Steph walked in.  
  
"I see your still marrying twenty year olds Jerry" Steph teased.  
  
"It'll be the death of you one day" Jeff teased.  
  
"Atleast I'll die happy!" King cackled heading out to the commentator's table to join Michael Cole, Eddie Guerrero and Tazz.  
  
"I wanted to be sure you were here," Steph said pulling Tammy into a hug.  
  
"This is history! A WWE/EWE pay per view merger. This will only happen every five years or so" Tammy grinned.  
  
"We still have great minds when it comes to this business" Steph bragged.  
  
"Time to play the game!" shouted Triple H as he and Joanie walked into the doorway.  
  
"Hunter! What's up?" Jeff laughed giving him a hug.  
  
"Oh here to watch my sons face off against yours and Matt's" Hunter teased.  
  
"The new DX is better than ever" Joanie bragged as Jean Paul Jr. and Jonah Levesque walked in and wished Callum and CJ good luck in their match.  
  
"I can't wait for us all to get in that battle royal later," Brock Lesnar said walking in with Big Show. "I'm ready to bring the pain!" he growled.  
  
"Yea, it will be every man for himself, so that means I'll toss every one of you jackasses over the rope!" shouted Chris Jericho as he hugged his wife Victoria in the hallway.  
  
"Where is your sons?" Matt asked Jericho.  
  
"Chris Jr. is probably off making out with Sarah. I told Marie we need to keep an eye on those two before we're grandparents. As far as Victor, he's talking to Booker T about getting a contract with EWE when he turns 18" Chris smiled.  
  
"You mean he doesn't want to go to WWE?" Matt asked in shock.  
  
"Naw, he's interested in being close to Molly Holly and Batista's daughter, Noelle" Victoria grinned.  
  
"Oh their sons Norville and Dave Jr. is under contract with WWE. Noelle is a great addition to our roster. She's a looker too, so I see why he likes her. Victor is a chip off the old block" Matt nodded. "Molly and Dave are trainers for us now" Matt informed him.  
  
"Dude! Where's the food? I have the serious munchies!" said RVD as he and his wife Sonia came into the office to hug everyone.  
  
"Rob you still extreme?" Matt joked.  
  
"You know it. Dude, I'm totally going to beat all of you guy's asses" he pointed around the room as he rubbed his flat stomach.  
  
"Hey Rob, maybe you, Matt, and I can get extreme like the old days and break out the ladders," Jeff said excitedly.  
  
"Not without a serious Conchairto" Adam fussed.  
  
"Yea, us not doing the Conchairto, the Spear, and the Unprettier would be totally heinous!" Jay argued  
  
"Not without somebody going through a table!" Bubba Ray Dudley yelled walking in with D-Von.  
  
"Testify! Oh my brothers! There will be some serious ass kickin going on old school style tonight!" D-Von promised.  
  
"A history making show isn't the same without some sweet chin music!" HBK sang as he swiveled his hips.  
  
"Or a powerbomb!" Kevin Nash said ducking into the doorway grinning.  
  
"Or someone getting that ass whipped Thuganomics style" John Cena laughed hugging Matt, Jeff, and Tammy. "These old geezers can't beat me! Hell, they probably really can't see me!" John laughed waving his hand in front of his face as he hugged his wife Nidia.  
  
"Still being untouchable huh?" Matt chuckled as John nodded.  
  
"Well, everyone is showing up!" Tammy grinned as Matt and Jeff stared in disbelief.  
  
"You want us to get our asses kicked Angelface?" Matt whispered to her.  
  
"No, but if we're going to do a merger and have an old school battle royal we're doing it right when it comes to the wrestlers of our day" she answered kissing him. "Besides, I plan on winning the women's battle royal tonight" she smiled as Test, Stacy Keibler, Dawn Marie, Gail Kim and Scott Steiner appeared in the doorway and waved.  
  
"Let me tell you something brothers!" Hogan shouted rolling into the room in his wheelchair. "I'm going to be over the ringing of the bell and I want to wrap these 22 inch pythons around somebody's neck brother!" he laughed.  
  
"I'll screw around with you and let you hit me a few times and get a leg drop on me after I kick King, Cole, Guerrero, and Tazz's ass at the announce table" Chris Benoit said rubbing his hands together. "If you guys don't mind, I picked up a few guys along the way here tonight he said pointing to Randy Orton, Maven, Jacqueline, Jazz, Torrie Wilson, Billy Kidman, Tajiri, Jamie Noble, and Ric Flair in the hall.  
  
"Whoo! It's time to style and profile!" Flair hooted strutting across the floor and dropping an elbow onto the carpet.  
  
"He still the Nature Boy" Arn Anderson chuckled leaning on his cane.  
  
"I don't think so! This pay per view is nothing without an Olympic gold Medalist!" Kurt Angle argued holding his medals in his hand as his wife Dawn Marie caressed his flat stomach.  
  
"Hey Kurt" Amy laughed.  
  
"The show can now begin because the Great One is here to kick all your Candyasses!" Dwayne shouted in his Rock voice. "Hey Tammy" he said giving her a hug and kiss as he shook Matt and Jeff's hand.  
  
"Hey movie star" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Somebody's getting a stinkface!" Rikishi laughed sticking his head in the door with Scotty 2 Hotty and Grandmaster Sexay as they put on their shades.  
  
"Hey, anyone in the mood for a 619!" Rey Mysterio shouted as he walked in and shook everyone's hands.  
  
"The show is starting!" Jeff shouted as everyone piled into the hall to look at the huge monitor as the pyro's went off. The cameraman panned into the front row showing Vince and Linda talking to Shane, Kathy, Marissa, Dena and Goldberg as he screamed into the camera to the battle royal wrestlers, "Your Next!" They showed a even balder Paul Heyman crawling over the front row security wall and grabbing headphones as he argued with Jerry Lawler about being a better commentator than he or JR. He then presented his entourage as Tommy Dreamer, Rhyno, Jerry Lynn, Simon Diamond and Justin Credible sat next to the announce table to wait for the battle royal later. He then introduced Missy Hyatt as the special ring announcer for the night. Before she could get a few words out, Tammy Lynn Sytch came out and they started brawling.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Sunny!" King shouted.  
  
Francine ran down and attacked Missy Hyatt and Sunny tried helping Missy. Dawn Marie ran down and started brawling with them trying to help Francine. Shaniqua, Nidia, Tori, Terri Runnels and Jackie Gayda ran down and started cleaning house until Ivory, Molly Holly, Sable, Torrie Wilson and Jacqueline came down and started clearing the ring. Lita, Trish Stratus, Victoria, Tammy, Stephanie, Marie, Gail Kim, Trinity and Madusa ran out to brawl around ringside as the audience went wild.  
  
"The women's battle royal is set for later but we're already getting a taste of what's to come later!" Michael Cole shouted as Lita hit a moonsault off the top rope onto Molly Holly.  
  
"Uh Oh! Here comes my Mamacita!" Eddie Guerrero yelled as Chyna ran down to the ring and started pounding on Shaniqua and Stephanie. Stacy Keibler ran down and hit a roundhouse kick on Francine only to get the Death Valley Driver from Tammy as Trish hit the Stratisfaction on Gail Kim.  
  
"Stop it!" Linda McMahon shouted climbing over the security wall with Vince and Shane with a microphone. "All of you ladies get to the back until later! Steph and Marie you two are General Managers for WWE. Tammy and Lita your General Managers for EWE, and you girls should be ashamed. You all are General Managers and Trish you're the former commissioner for EWE. You all should know better!" Linda said as the five women pushed each other as she and Vince guided the women to the back along with Shane.  
  
"Well Cole, I quite enjoyed that catfight. It was beautiful!" Tazz laughed. "Can't wait to see more" he laughed as a bus pulled up on the Titantron with more male and female wrestlers getting off the bus. The driver stepped off and it was Mick Foley giving a toothless grin to the audience. He waved for Hardcore Holly and Al Snow to get everyone inside to prepare for the battle royal. Then Foley challenged Triple H to a Hell in a Cell match. He walked into the building looking at the Houston Rockets, Astros, and Texans logos and bumped into Booker T and Stevie Ray.  
  
"Watch it Sucka! We about to challenge them punkass Hardys, Dudleys, and them pretty boys Edge and Christian to a Four Way Elimination match!" Stevie Ray shouted.  
  
"Yea, but first we got to get the new punkass commissioner to sanction the match. If he doesn't he'll get a taste of Harlem Heat. Can you dig that?" Booker T asked as he walked away. He walked back in front of the camera and shouted, "Suck-aaaa!"  
  
Mick Foley looked at Al Snow and burst out laughing as they walked away. "Hey, you guys have a nice day!" Mick waved pulling his shirt open showing Al Snow his shirt which read commissioner on it. "Seeing that all of those tag teams are in a TLC match already, I'm going to make another match. Harlem Heat v Kane and Undertaker! That match will take place tonight, right here in the Reliant stadium in Houston Texas!" he shouted getting a cheap pop from the crowd. "And that's final!" Mick yelled pulling out his wooden gavel and pounding it on Al Snow's mannequin head.  
  
********************  
  
"I'm going to go catch up with CJ" Cal said kissing Tricia goodbye.  
  
"We may be in-laws" Trish whispered to Tammy eyeing her 18 year old daughter.  
  
"I'd watch your daughter if I was you" Jay bragged to Adam folding his arms.  
  
"Why?" Adam asked curiously.  
  
"My son totally has the hots for her" Jay said eyeing his 18-year-old son Jason as he leaned against the wall talking to 20 year old Kassie Copeland.  
  
"Dude, that would totally reek of awesomeness!" Adam shouted slapping hands with Jay as they reverted back into their Edge and Christian voices.  
  
"This is an awesome night bro" Jeff sighed bumping knuckles with Matt.  
  
"Yea it is" Shannon Moore said kissing his wife Melanie before throwing his arms around Matt and Jeff's shoulder as Shane leaned on Jeff while holding Amy tight.  
  
"I'm so happy right now" Matt grinned looking over at Tammy.  
  
"Yea, we're all happy and healthy" Amy chimed in staring at the monitor.  
  
"And more in love than ever" Jeff added as Liz slipped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I guess we all had to go through things in life to be happy. We all had to suffer through unfortunate Twists of Fate" Matt grinned as everyone teased him about the words he'd chosen. He grabbed Tammy and kissed her on the lips hard. "I love you baby" he murmured.  
  
"I love you too" she responded quickly wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Champagne all around!" Vince yelled as everyone grabbed glasses off the trays he, Linda, and Shane held.  
  
"I don't know about you guys," Matt said after everyone had glasses in their hands. "I'm very satisfied with where my Twist of Fate has led me" he laughed raising his glass towards the circle.  
  
"Here! Here!" everyone shouted clinking their glasses together. Matt noticed Tammy looking over towards the corner and followed her gaze. There in the corner was JR and Rod McMahon holding up champagne glasses with them smiling. JR tipped his cowboy hat as Rod raised his cane to them.  
  
"I see them too Angelface" Matt whispered in her ear as Jeff nudged him looking in the same direction as they were. Tammy, Matt, and Jeff raised their glasses to JR and Rod just as they disappeared. "Okay everyone! Back to your seats along ringside" Matt shouted looking at the monitor as Jerry Lawler squealed about puppies to Tazz, Eddie Guerrero, Paul Heyman and Michael Cole at the commentator's table. 


	15. Fighting Temptation Alternate Ending

After catching her husband Dwayne with his ex-wife Dany, Tammy decided to give her marriage another shot, thus choosing to head down another path or that other fork in the road that didn't lead to her and Matt Hardy getting back together. This story picks up a few months after she caught Dwayne cheating again and filed for a divorce. What would have happened if Tammy never wrestled on SmackDown and became closer to Matt? What if she decided to wrestle for the Raw brand? This is that alternate ending.  
  
Fighting Temptation  
  
"Hey, can you do me a favor and bring a pair of these shiny royal blue shorts I picked out to me in a medium?" Tammy asked Jeff over the dressing room door.  
  
"Let me see what they look like first" he asked pulling on the door.  
  
"They're too tight. Get the shiny pink ones in a medium too since they're made the same. I already know what the pink ones will look like from these," she said opening the door and turning around.  
  
"Actually they're not too small, but we don't have time to try on the mediums," he said smiling at how sexy she looked in the tiny little shorts. "I'll get them and meet you at the register. We have to get to the arena if we plan on eating" Jeff said looking at the shiny royal blue top she was wearing. "I like this outfit, the color is pretty on you. I like the way the top ties in the middle," he said heading to get the shorts.  
  
Tammy closed the door and looked in the mirror at the shorts. "Too much butt cheeks hanging out. These are too much like Daisy Dukes!" she frowned trying to pull them down. "Definitely a medium!" she laughed pulling them off. She got dressed, grabbed the two tops and headed to the front of the store where Jeff was chatting with the girl behind the counter who was obviously a wrestling fan.  
  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" the redhead asked as Tammy approached the counter.  
  
"Yes I do" Jeff answered quickly eyeing Tammy for help.  
  
"Well, I won't tell if you won't" she whispered leaning over the counter close to him.  
  
"But she will" he pointed to Tammy.  
  
"Oh my God! You're Tammy! I love to watch you wrestle. I saw you two on Howard Stern last year! It was hilarious! You're married to The Rock now aren't you? He is so fine! You and Lita should hook up and be partners" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"Lita and I are very good friends and we plan on doing so when she comes back in a few months" Tammy told her as she handed her the credit card for her outfits. "By the way, I'm no longer married to The Rock. We're divorced now," Tammy said digging in her purse for a pen and ran across two tickets she'd gotten for two lucky who couldn't get tickets for the show.  
  
"Oh! I thought you guys had just gotten married less than a year ago," she said handing her the slip to sign.  
  
"He wasn't ready," Jeff said putting his arm around Tammy.  
  
"So, are you guys going to be a couple still when Lita comes back? You two and her and Matt?" she asked handing Tammy her receipt.  
  
"Hey, anything's possible" Jeff said taking the bag from her.  
  
"I know you two kinda play a couple on TV but are you two together again in real life? I know you guys like to keep your business private but I know you guys have a kid together" she asked shrugging.  
  
"Yes, we're a couple again" Tammy said to rattle her seeing that Jeff was in a hurry to get away from her.  
  
"Oh my God! I was just hitting on your boyfriend. I'm so sorry," she said.  
  
"Happens all the time! What's your name?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Danielle" she said nervously.  
  
"Danielle, are you coming to the show tonight?" Tammy asked.  
  
"No, my friend and I couldn't get tickets" she pouted.  
  
"If you came across some tickets would you go?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Hell yea!" she laughed.  
  
"Here" Tammy said handing her the two tickets for the event. "Sometimes fans can't get tickets to the show outside the arena so I get tickets and give them to them. You're a hard worker, so you deserve it" Tammy said.  
  
"Damn your cool! I hit on your boyfriend and you give me tickets? Your awesome" she grinned.  
  
"She's alright" Jeff smiled. "Come on! We gotta go!" he fussed heading for the door.  
  
"Thanks so much!" Danielle shouted as Tammy ran to catch up with Jeff.  
  
"Enjoy the show!" Tammy yelled back to her as she stepped out onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Now you know if I was your boyfriend you'd still be fighting in there" Jeff laughed getting in the car.  
  
"No I wouldn't. I'd trust you not to make the same mistake you made with Steph," she said honestly.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked arching his eyebrow as if he didn't believe her. "So, your ready to get back out there and date?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, not quite. Just wanna be to myself," she said looking at a cute guy in a black convertible that was staring at her as they pulled up to the light.  
  
"Hey sweetie! Can I get your phone number?" the guy asked glancing at the red light.  
  
"Are you married?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Single baby!" he smiled.  
  
"What's your name?" Tammy asked leaning out of the window.  
  
"Todd!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm Tammy!" she yelled back.  
  
"Can I get to know you better?" he asked running his fingers through his short black hair.  
  
"I don't live here. I'm here to do a show for Raw tonight. I'm a wrestler" Tammy told him.  
  
"No shit! Oh! My buddy's won't believe this! I recognize you now" he pointed.  
  
"Do you recognize me?" Jeff asked leaning over Tammy.  
  
"Damn! Jeff Hardy! What's up fool!" he shouted giving the Team Extreme guns sign.  
  
"Nothing! Listening to you hit on my wife!" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Damn dude! I thought she was just your girl on TV! Didn't mean any disrespect!" he said driving off as the light turned green.  
  
"Jeff! I thought he was cute!" Tammy fussed sitting back in the seat as Jeff continued to laugh.  
  
"Hey, we always get each other out of situations when we're not interested in the person. You'd just said you didn't want to date," he said making a sharp turn that made her fall over on him.  
  
"Todd could have changed my mind!" she grinned.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Yea, yea! Get me to the arena alive champ!" she grinned turning to look out the window.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Girl! Those royal blue shorts are showing all the butt cheeks" Jackie laughed lacing up her boots.  
  
"What?" Tammy asked running over to the mirror. "Jackie! Come see the size of these shorts?" Tammy asked.  
  
Jackie walked over and flipped them down to see the letter S on the tag. "Small" she laughed.  
  
"Oh no!" Tammy ran to the bag and pulled her shiny pink shorts out and they also were a size small. "I'm going to kill Jeff!" Tammy fussed.  
  
"Hey! The guys will love it!" Jackie cackled.  
  
"Jackie this isn't funny! I have nothing to wear!" Tammy cried running over to her duffel bag and started rummaging through it.  
  
"Hey guys" sang Trish walking in with Jay.  
  
"Ooh J-Lo booty!" Jay yelled as Tammy stood up and quickly covered her butt.  
  
"Trish, please tell me you brought more than one outfit with you tonight" Tammy begged.  
  
"No, I bought an outfit today" she said sitting her bag in a chair.  
  
"Shit! Jeff is toast!" Tammy shouted heading out into the hallway constantly pulling the shorts down. She ran down the hall to where Jeff's locker room was and knocked on the door. Shane Helms opened the door looking all chipper in his Hurricane outfit. "Is Jeff in here?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, he's in the shower, but a lot of the guys are in there too. There all naked" he grinned.  
  
"Jeff is taking a shower with a bunch of guys at the same time?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, there's more than one shower back there. I'll let you in but you have to wait" he said stepping aside.  
  
"Fine" she said walking in noticing Booker T and Scott Steiner sitting on a bench chatting.  
  
"Hey you guys" she smiled walking past them to take a seat.  
  
"Damn! Girl, you know you looking good wit yo fine self!" Booker T shouted as he leaned forward to see her.  
  
"You look nice baby" Scott Steiner nodded.  
  
"Thanks" Tammy said crossing her leg.  
  
"Don't do that because the cheeks are just peeking out and begging to be looked at" Shane Helms teased sitting across from her.  
  
"Shut up Shane! Tell Jeff that I want to see him" she asked trying to sound nice.  
  
"Alright" Shane giggled as he headed to the shower area.  
  
"So, umm you wrestling in that?" Scott Steiner asked.  
  
"I don't have a choice! Jeff got my shorts too small!" she said leaning back against the wall.  
  
"I think you look really nice" Booker T said trying to stop from smiling.  
  
"Booker, I know my butt is hanging out too much. I look like a ho," she said looking at him.  
  
"No! It's nice on you. You got a butt and that's what make it sexy as hell dawg!" Booker laughed as Scott slapped his hand and shook it.  
  
"Stand up, it's not so bad" Scott said pulling them down some as she stood. "I personally think you should go out there with them pulled up between your cheeks like a thong but that's me" he smiled.  
  
"Hey, Jeff says he'll see you later with HHH and Orton to discuss how to end the match" Shane smiled sticking his head from the showers.  
  
"I need to see him now," she said crossing her arms as Jeff walked out the shower with a towel around his waist.  
  
"What's up?" he grinned eyeing her shorts.  
  
"Let's step outside" she said walking to the door.  
  
"Let me put my pants on" he said grabbing his clothes and headed to the bathroom section and went into a stall.  
  
"You look Bootylicious! I ain't lying!" Booker T laughed out loud. "I'm definitely watching your match. All these suckers in here gon be watching you too," Booker said.  
  
"Who are you fighting tonight?" Shane asked walking over to her.  
  
"Trish, Jackie, and I against Victoria, Gail Kim, and Molly" Tammy answered.  
  
"Oh well I'll definitely be watching. Gail always showing her ass" Scott said caressing his beard.  
  
"Yea dawg but I personally prefer a booty like Beyonce's!" Booker smiled at Tammy motioning for her to turn around but she pretended not to see him.  
  
"I think you look really sexy" Shane whispered to Tammy. "Don't be upset at these idiots. So what, your ass is hanging out a little. You have a nice ass, be proud to show it, you're a Diva remember?" Shane reminded her. "Plus it would just irk the hell out of Rocky seeing what he's lost" he whispered in her ear causing her to crack a smile.  
  
"You're right Shane. Thanks" she said hugging him around the waist as he looked over her shoulder checking her out and pretending to palm her ass. He gave Booker T and Scott a thumbs up sign behind Tammy's back as Jeff walked out and caught him.  
  
"Okay, come on" Jeff said opening the door and lightly hitting Shane upside the head with his hand. She followed him down the hall to an empty room. He flipped the lights on and closed the door. "What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked folding his arms.  
  
"These shorts! You got me the small in both when I asked you to get mediums! I have nothing else to wear, I didn't pack anything else to wear" she told him.  
  
"Oh, that! I liked the small on you better" he shrugged.  
  
"You never saw what the medium would look like on me!" she argued.  
  
"Didn't need to. You have a nice body so show it every once in awhile," he said straight out.  
  
"Jeff, I look like a ho!" she screamed.  
  
"No you don't! A lot of the girl's have their cheeks hanging out of their shorts, some more than others. I picked those little shorts today because you wrestle in pants all the time. I wanted to see you walk me down to the ring looking as sexy as I know you can look from now on. We're going to change our image a little. I'll be dressing a little more normal than usual so you need to be my sexy girlfriend" he said placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"If you wanted me to be sexier why didn't you ask me?" she asked him nicely. "You want me to be sexier, I can be sexier" she said pulling the shorts down a little. "I could have been sexier but less sleazy" she told him.  
  
"I figured you'd argue with me about not wanting your ass hanging out sorta like your doing now" he said staring her in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry for bitching but you could have told me something. You ready for tonight?" she asked looking into his green eyes.  
  
"Yes" he said quickly as he rubbed his hair on his chin.  
  
"Don't be nervous Jeffy. This is the moment you've been waiting for," Tammy said giving him a quick hug. "I'm excited," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"We're about to have a lot placed on our shoulders for the next few months" Jeff said inhaling sharply.  
  
"Yea, but I'm ready and I wouldn't choose to do this with anyone else but you or Matt" Tammy said.  
  
"Not even John Cena or RVD?" Jeff teased.  
  
"Well, maybe but you and Matt are my family" she laughed.  
  
"You look great tonight. I wouldn't steer you wrong," he said seriously.  
  
"I know," she said staring down at the floor.  
  
"So, yes I'm ready. I need to go and do my bodypaint" he grinned.  
  
"Okay, I've got my answer. Well, I'm going to go stretch before my match," she said walking past him. She opened the door but he pushed it closed. She turned around to ask him why he'd closed the door but he was leaning towards her. She froze as he kissed her. At first she was freaking out but as he put his arms around her waist she closed her eyes and melted into him. She felt safe in his arms. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and started sucking on her tongue. He groaned as he pushed her up against the door and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his hardness between her legs. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he pressed against her so hard she thought she'd go through the door. She saw a flash behind her eyelids, which caused her to open her eyes to discover Jeff had flipped the light switch off. He palmed her ass causing her to let out a low moan. She encircled his neck with her arms as he slid down to the floor on his knees causing her to straddle his lap. He started undoing his belt while kissing her with a passion they'd both forgotten existed between them. He started to unbutton his pants and suddenly froze up. "What's wrong Jeff?" she asked.  
  
"We can't do this," he said through deep breaths.  
  
"You're right" she said leaning her forehead against his.  
  
"We are friends now. That's it," he said as she climbed off of his lap.  
  
"You're absolutely right," she said getting up and feeling for the light switch.  
  
Jeff got up and found the light switch and flipped it on. "I don't know what made me do that. I apologize okay? It won't happen again" he said to her as he redone his belt.  
  
"No problem" she said opening the door. "I'll see you later," she said walking out into the hallway and heading to her locker room. As she got to the locker room door she looked back just in time to catch him looking at her as he entered his locker room. She leaned her head against the women's locker room door trying to calm her nerves and finally went in.  
  
"Did you kick his ass?" Jackie laughed.  
  
"No, we talked about it" Tammy said sitting down.  
  
"What did he say?" Trish asked as Tammy sat there in a trance.  
  
"That he wanted me to be sexier when I go down to ringside with him" Tammy said in a low tone.  
  
"You alright girl?" Jackie asked standing up and shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea I'm fine girl" Tammy smiled.  
  
"I'm going to wear my butt cheeks hanging out outfit so you won't feel so bad" Jackie said turning around to show her cheeks were hanging out.  
  
"Thanks Jackie" Tammy smiled as Trish headed to the shower.  
  
"We've got about 40 minutes beauty queen!" Jackie called after her.  
  
"I know!" Trish called back from the shower.  
  
"What really happened?" Jackie asked.  
  
"He kissed me. Passionately" Tammy said looking up at Jackie.  
  
"Oh Lord! Did you push him away?" she asked sitting next to Tammy. Tammy shook her head. "Well, yall didn't do nothing right?" she asked leaning closer to Tammy for an answer.  
  
"We almost did" Tammy said.  
  
"Shit! But you didn't?" Jackie pried.  
  
"No. I haven't thought about being with Jeff sexually in awhile but that kiss reminded me of how good we were together" Tammy told her.  
  
"He has a girlfriend now" Jackie quickly reminded her.  
  
"I know! I'm tripping. It was just a kiss," Tammy said standing.  
  
"Damn! Please don't tell me you catching feelings for Jeff again?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Jackie, I realized something as I walked out of that room with him. I still have feelings for him," Tammy said. "I have to be his girlfriend who kisses him on TV now instead of the valet who everyone suspects is his girlfriend. We'll be more intimate out there after tonight," Tammy said with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Well, I guess it's safe to say there will be passion between you two" she giggled. "So, are you going to try and get him back?" Jackie asked straight out.  
  
"No, he's happy. I'd never do anything to hurt him," Tammy said taking her hair out of its ponytail.  
  
"If he marries Elizabeth that will be it. No more chances for the two of you" Jackie warned.  
  
"If that happens then we aren't meant to be together," Tammy said walking to the door. "Come walk to hair and makeup with me" Tammy said as Jackie walked down the hall with her.  
  
"Girl! Did you see "Young and the Restless?" Jackie squawked.  
  
"Yes I did! Drucilla is so crazy. I'm glad she told Victor Newman off" Tammy laughed as they passed by Jeff's locker room as Goldust walked out. Tammy and Jackie glanced into the locker room and saw Jeff sitting there in deep conversation with Shane as Dwayne stared at them walking by with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Hey man, I'll tell you later" Jeff fussed as the locker room door closed.  
  
"Alright man! You've been acting weird ever since you left earlier" Shane said grabbing his cape.  
  
"Hey Jeff, cute outfit you picked out for Tammy. It's barely there dawg!" Booker T laughed coming from the shower.  
  
Jeff smiled. "She's going to wear it tonight, but I didn't realize it was the wrong size" he lied.  
  
"I ain't mad at ya boy!" Booker said shaking his hand.  
  
"You picked out that outfit with her ass hanging out like that?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be that small on her," Jeff continued to lie.  
  
"All that junk in her trunk and you didn't know?" Dwayne questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Hey, why are you tripping?" Shane Helms asked tying his cape.  
  
"I'm not tripping, I just so happen to have seen her a minute ago walk by the door when Goldust left out. If she wants to look like that I have no problem with it whatsoever" he said grabbing his jacket and stuffing it into his bag.  
  
"Say man, you're not married to her anymore," Jeff said politely.  
  
"I just bet your glad about that!" Dwayne said under his breath.  
  
"Man don't start trippin" Booker said getting between Jeff and Dwayne as Batista walked out of the shower.  
  
"I'm not going to fight with him over an outfit I picked out!" Jeff said calmly. "I'm just saying neither one of us are with her and she can wear whatever she wants," Jeff said pushing his bag under the bench.  
  
"Say Dwayne, you two have been divorced for some months now. She hasn't dated anybody so, I was wondering if you'd have a problem with me asking her out to dinner" Batista asked.  
  
Dwayne smiled widely. He stood and looked around the room at all the guys and said, "I guess you guys think I'm a fuck up when it comes to marriage? That's what you guys think of The Rock?" he asked with his hands on his hips. "How many of you in here want to date my ex-wife?" he asked nicely. All of the guys were quiet as Jeff and Shane walked over to the restroom area. "Come on, be honest! How many want some of that. pie!" he shouted. "Okay, none of you Jabronie's want to be honest? Here goes, I don't give a rat's ass who dates her. We're divorced! That means no longer together! We're friends! That's it! Stop walking on eggshells around me when her name is mentioned. Damn!" Dwayne yelled as he stomped out of the dressing room.  
  
"Okay, he's tripping!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Yea, he's something" Jeff said applying his bodypaint in the mirror.  
  
"So, what's wrong with you man?" Shane asked.  
  
"I kissed Tammy earlier. I don't know why I did it" Jeff said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Could it be that she's fine!" Shane asked smacking him in the back of the head.  
  
"She's alright," Jeff said eyeing a grinning Shane in the mirror.  
  
"You have to kiss her seriously tonight after almost a year. Maybe it was on your mind and you just did it" Shane said.  
  
"I don't know man. She was totally not feeling it at first but then it's like she let this wall down and let me back in" Jeff said in a confused tone. "I told her it wouldn't happen again," Jeff said retouching his arm paint with the brush.  
  
"I'm going to ask her out again. We enjoy each other's company. I figure we could hang out and keep each other company," Shane said sitting up on the counter watching Jeff do his bodypaint.  
  
"That would be cool. She'd like that" Jeff nodded. "She's not ready to date seriously yet," he said staring at Shane. "Just so you know," he warned.  
  
"Hey, I'm not looking to settle down either. We'd be perfect for one another" Shane pointed out.  
  
"I guess" Jeff said staring at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if we fell in love and got married? I'd be CJ and Cal's stepdad" Shane taunted.  
  
"That wouldn't be funny Shane" Jeff said staring at him in the mirror.  
  
"Just teasing man! Diz-amn! You're on edge," Shane said.  
  
"I'm just tired and frustrated about tonight's ending man. I guess I'm tripping. I'll be okay. See you later. I'm going to go talk with HHH, Tammy and Orton and then go write until it's time for my match. Maybe it'll relax me," Jeff said blowing on the paint on his arm.  
  
"Alright man, I'm riding with you and Tammy tonight" Shane hollered as Jeff got his notebook out of his bag and waved before walking out.  
  
**************************  
  
"Come on Jeff!" Tammy screamed as Jeff started to surrender to HHH's sleeperhold. He stood up and hit HHH with elbows to the ribs and stomach. He threw HHH to the ropes and clotheslined him. Randy Orton got up on the ring apron getting the refs attention as HHH got the World Heavyweight Title and hit Jeff in the head with it and knocked him out.  
  
"Uh oh King! This looks bad," JR said.  
  
"It's over! Hardy has had it" King piped in.  
  
Tammy climbed onto the ring apron and bent over making her royal blue shorts rise up her behind.  
  
"Oh my goodness JR! She's being cheeky tonight!" King squealed. "This is great JR!" he said looking at an embarrassed JR.  
  
HHH smiled and walked over to her. She put his hand on her ass and told him to smack her hard on her butt.  
  
"Do it HHH! If you don't I will!" King shouted standing up and getting ready to take his headphones off.  
  
"Calm down would you?" JR asked pulling Jerry back down in his seat.  
  
HHH smacked her behind hard and she turned around and kissed him on the mouth before low blowing him through the ropes.  
  
"Oh! Not in the family jewels! He won't be able to produce little baby Games!" King screeched.  
  
"That would be a blessing" JR whispered.  
  
HHH fell to his knees. Jeff hit the Twist of Fate on him and used all the strength he had to climb the ropes and land the Swanton Bomb onto HHH. He was too tired to make the cover as the ref crawled back into the ring.  
  
"JR did you see that?" Jerry shouted.  
  
"I damn sure did!" JR screamed.  
  
Tammy slid halfway in the ring and grabbed Jeff's arm and dragged him over on top of HHH and slid out of the ring and got the ref's attention. He went down and counted to 3 as Jeff lay across HHH. Jeff was finally aware that he'd won the World Heavyweight Title a few seconds later when the ref raised his hand as he sat up. Tammy grabbed the belt off the ring apron and slid into the ring to celebrate with Jeff as Randy Orton slid into the ring and attacked Jeff with kicks. Randy picked Jeff up to give him the RKO but Tammy hit Orton across the forehead with the belt just as he turned and busted him open. She dropped the belt on the mat and started to pummel Orton with punches to his wound.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" JR shouted.  
  
"I love it! She's got a bad case of PMS JR and she's taking it out on Orton. I've never seen her so violent towards a man!" King stared in amazement.  
  
Tammy climbed the top rope and hit Orton with a Shooting Star Press.  
  
"Oh my God JR! Did you see that?" Jerry hollered.  
  
"I see it and I can't believe it!" JR said in shock.  
  
Tammy kicked HHH in the crotch as he started to get up while holding her rib area. She fought the pain and helped HHH up and hit him with a reverse DDT.  
  
"JR, she's snapped!" King shouted excitedly. "She's a little sadistic tonight. I kinda like it" King laughed.  
  
"You would" JR responded as he watched Jeff look on at Tammy in shock.  
  
Jeff grabbed her around the waist as she punched Orton again. Jeff pulled her back onto the mat. As she got on her knees to get up he grabbed her face and made her look at him. He shook her as if to tell her to snap out of it. She pulled away from him and stood up. She looked down at HHH and Orton as if she didn't realize what she was doing.  
  
"You think she's lost it JR?" King asked as Jeff picked up the Heavyweight Title and stared at it.  
  
"King, I'm too much in shock right now to respond. I've never seen my Goddaughter snap like that," JR said with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Well, HHH was cheating and the fans are going crazy behind us" Jerry shouted as Jeff's theme music started playing.  
  
"Look at the ring. Pure carnage I tell you" JR said as Maven ran down to the ring to check on his fellow Evolution buddies Orton and HHH along with Batista.  
  
Tammy raised Jeff 's hand in victory and hugged him tightly. She went to place a kiss on his cheek but he turned to her and it landed on his lips. He looked at her in shock as she kissed him again with more passion and rolled out of the ring.  
  
"What are you waiting for you idiot! She's there for the taking!" King shouted at Jeff.  
  
"This is a night just full of surprises" JR said still looking perplexed.  
  
"Kiss her back! I think Jeff Hardy's hair dye has affected his way of thinking! A beautiful woman like that kisses him and he's scared! It's not like he hasn't been there before" King quipped.  
  
"Oh would you stop it?" JR fussed.  
  
Jeff stood there a few seconds and finally rolled out of the ring and walked over to Tammy and stared at her before putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing her as if he wanted to devour her. They pulled away and headed up the ramp as he raised the Heavyweight Title in the air and she rubbed across his stomach signifying where the belt would go.  
  
*********************  
  
"Damn! I was thinking that kiss was real!" Amy said over the phone.  
  
"Well, we had to make it look that way" Tammy said adjusting her cellphone volume.  
  
"You sure there wasn't more to it?" Amy asked as Tammy's phone clicked.  
  
"I'm positive. Let me answer my call. I'll get back to you later," Tammy said clicking over.  
  
"You guys stop kissing yet?" Matt teased.  
  
"Ha ha! Yes, it was just for show" Tammy laughed. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'll bet it was for show!" Matt laughed. "I congratulated Jeff and I'm on the road now. Sorry I couldn't stay to say hi in person but we needed to head out for SmackDown tonight" he replied.  
  
"I'll see you Wednesday. I won't be working tomorrow. Cal and CJ have a cold so I'm heading home," she said as Matt yelled something to Shannon and John Cena.  
  
"Alright. I'll see you Wednesday then, Lady Rainbow!" Matt teased.  
  
"Bye!" she giggled hanging up the phone as Jeff walked into the office.  
  
"You ready to hit the road?" he smiled widely.  
  
"Sure am champ!" she teased.  
  
"I like the sound of that" he chuckled throwing his arm around her shoulder as she grabbed her bag. "I want to go out to celebrate!" he smiled.  
  
"Where to?" she asked closing the office door behind her.  
  
"Well, I really want Cracker Barrel" Jeff frowned as they headed out the building.  
  
"We can go on the way home tomorrow" Tammy suggested as Shane Helms caught up with them.  
  
"Man I could go for a burger. I can taste the colby cheese" Jeff sighed getting in the car.  
  
"Stop it! Now I want some fries and onion rings along with a burger" Tammy groaned getting in the car.  
  
"Really, I heard you and now I'm hungry" Shane said opening the back door and getting in. "Can't you just taste the rib eye steak and catfish" Shane said smacking his mouth.  
  
Tammy looked at him oddly. "Actually, I want the shrimp now" she said lying back in the seat.  
  
"So basically, we'll all gain five pounds apiece tomorrow" Jeff laughed starting the car and heading to the freeway. "Hey Tammy, wanna share an order of baked apple dumplins and chocolate cobbler with me?" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"Share? I may eat both by myself" Tammy teased elbowing Jeff.  
  
"Bet you can't" Shane challenged.  
  
"You're on!" Tammy said shaking his hand over the seat.  
  
*********************  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked staring at a miserable Tammy lying on the sofa in Jeff's living room.  
  
"Too much food at Cracker Barrel last night. She's been miserable all day from a bet with Shane" Jeff answered as he placed a trashcan next to the sofa. He looked at Matt and said, "In case she blows chunks"  
  
"Eew! I'm going home. You feel better Tammy" Matt said kissing her on the forehead and whispering something in her ear.  
  
"Thanks" she murmured before turning over and falling asleep.  
  
A few hours later Jeff was standing over her shaking her awake trying not to wake CJ sleeping behind her and Cal who was fast asleep in front of her. "I have an interview on "Regis and Kelly" on Monday. You wanna fly out with me Sunday night?" he asked with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Yea. I'm there with you," she said snuggling against the pillow and falling back asleep.  
  
Jeff stood there watching her sleep. He smiled to himself thinking about all the crazy things she'd done lately. He'd caught her on his motorcycle a few weeks ago jumping over piles of dirt. He couldn't believe his eyes so he ran and recorded her with his camcorder, which pissed her off, but he liked pissing her off lately. Then there was last week when she'd went against all the guys in pool and beat them. She then suggested they all go skydiving, which they did. He was proud of her. She was starting to have fun after leaving Dwayne. After she caught him with his ex-wife she'd taken him back. Seven weeks later, she caught him with some woman in their house in Miami, Florida in their bed. She took a month off from work and went to Houston and re-evaluated her life. She and the kids hung out with Rod McMahon and became even closer to him. After he died, he left her $3 billion dollars. During the reading of his will it was revealed he was Tammy's biological father. Even with money, Tammy remained the same and pretended the money didn't exist. Tammy eventually ended up writing exclusively for Raw and even beat Jazz becoming Women's Champ for 5 weeks. After Jeff saw her success over 3 months he realized he missed the business. He returned to Raw to help Tammy when Molly Holly and Victoria, who was now members of Evolution, attacked her along with Randy Orton. He'd sat front row two matches before hers wearing a hat, tinted glasses, blues jeans and a black T-shirt and no one noticed him. He'd jumped over the security wall and threw Molly over the top rope and then hit the reverse Twist of Fate on Randy Orton while Tammy hit Victoria with a Death Valley Driver. He went up top and hit Orton with a Swanton Bomb and Tammy hit Victoria with a Shooting Star Press. That was an awesome night two months ago. Now he was World Champion. Damn, it felt good! Things were changing quickly for everyone. Amy was back and working on SmackDown with Matt and Shannon. She and Matt were more in love than ever. Marie was exclusively on SmackDown with her ex-husband Rikishi as his valet and she'd started to wrestle full time. Marie was now dating Maven after her and Rikishi divorced after realizing they drove each other crazy and it would be better for their kids if they didn't live together but to remain close friends. He'd get them once a month and every other holiday. Adam and Kathy were expecting their second baby, a girl. Dena and Bill were expecting their first child already named Bill Jr. Trish and Jay were happily married and having sex everywhere. Shane Helms was crazy over Molly Holly but denied it because he's just plain crazy. Even Shannon had run off and married a girl he knew from childhood. Jericho was head over heels in love with Victoria. Cena was living with Nidia. Everyone was happy and in love, except for Tammy. Well, Jeff was in a relationship but it wasn't what it used to be. He and Liz had been arguing a lot lately. She'd flip out whenever a fan would approach him for an autograph. They'd decided not to live together for awhile since they fought all the time. He'd pretty much just been keeping to himself unless Tammy was around to encourage him to do something crazy. She was pretty much his best friend. The only time he and Tammy saw Matt and Amy was on Thursday's when they'd hang out at Matt's house to watch SmackDown together. Sometimes they'd get together if the other didn't have a house show to go to on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. Jeff grabbed CJ and Cal and took them to their room and put them to bed. He checked on Witty and Imagi and went to let Liger out. He went to his room and got ready for bed. Within minutes he was out like a light. An hour later he felt the bed shaking and realized Tammy was getting in the bed next to him. He reached over and threw his arm around her and started to doze off until he felt her trembling.  
  
"Tammy, you okay?" he asked with concern. He heard her snickering. "Are you laughing?" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Yes" she said turning to face him. "I just had to see for myself if you did what you always said you'd do" she giggled grabbing him around his waist. Jeff jumped back trying to keep her hands away. "Oh my God! You're sleeping in your World Heavyweight Title!" she teased.  
  
"So! Shh! You'll wake the kids!" he whispered trying to cover her mouth.  
  
"Okay! I'm okay now" she laughed lying on her back.  
  
"You'd better not tell Matt!" he threatened.  
  
"He's the one who reminded me to check you tonight" she giggled.  
  
"That asshole! He slept in his SmackDown World Heavyweight title a month ago when he won" he chuckled.  
  
"Now that I've discovered your secret I'm going to get the boys and head on home" she said rolling over and sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Don't go. Stay. It's after midnight," he said touching her hand.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you in the morning" she said standing.  
  
"I meant for you to sleep in here with me" he said raising up on his elbows.  
  
"Oh, okay" she said getting in bed next to him. They lay there for about five minutes saying nothing before Jeff broke the ice.  
  
"So, you feeling better?" he asked looking over at her.  
  
"Lots" she smiled looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Good. Well, goodnight" he said turning his back to her.  
  
"Night Rainbow" she whispered and fell asleep.  
  
Later on in the night Jeff realized they were face to face in each other's arms. He could hear the sound of her breathing. He lay back against the pillow and tried to sleep but the tightness between his legs prevented him from sleeping. He placed his hand on her hip and felt uncomfortable so he slid it back around her waist causing her to move closer to him. She was too close for his comfort. He tried to pull away from her but she draped her leg across his hip forcing his hard penis to rub against her inner thigh through his navy briefs. He winced as she moved against him. He sucked in his breath and held it a few seconds before slowly releasing it. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. She put her left arm around his waist and snuggled against his chest. He couldn't control the urge to taste her. He gently kissed her shoulder again and then licked all the way up to the nape of her neck causing little moans to escape from her mouth. He sucked on her neck as she tightened her leg around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her face and placed his lips against hers and savored the moment for a few seconds before running his tongue along her bottom lip. Her lips parted as he slid his tongue into her mouth and suckled her tongue. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss as they both moaned and grinded against each other for the next five minutes. He felt as if he was about to explode as he cupped her left breast in his hand. He lowered his head to lick her nipple through her nightshirt. She arched against him as he unbuttoned her nightshirt and licked and sucked her nipple causing her to jerk.  
  
"Jeff" she groaned pulling away from him.  
  
"Sweetheart" he said in a raspy voice as he licked back and forth over her nipples causing her to shiver. He ran his hand down her back as she continued to jerk.  
  
"Jeff" she choked out as she pulled away from him.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" he asked through sleepy eyes.  
  
"What are we doing?" she asked  
  
"I don't know" he answered pulling away from her and sitting up on side of the bed and running his fingers through his hair. "I need some air," he said slipping on his sandals and grabbing his jeans and a flannel shirt from over the chair by the bed and hurried out of the room.  
  
Tammy sat up in the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest and inhaled sharply trying to slow down her racing heart to a steady pace. She stayed like that for about thirty minutes before feeling calm enough to leave the room. She saw the kitchen light on but Jeff wasn't anywhere in sight. She heard music playing faintly in the backyard and headed out back to see Jeff tying a red bandanna on his head to hold his hair back before starting to paint as Tool played on the CD player on the porch.  
  
"You okay?" Tammy asked over the music.  
  
"Yea! Go back in the house! It's cool out here!" he said walking towards the porch and turning the music down. "You okay?" he asked looking at her and glancing at her nightshirt that was still unbuttoned to the middle of her chest.  
  
"Yea, about what just happened."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was asleep and was dreaming about Liz. I'm sorry," he said sadly.  
  
"Oh, well yea I was dreaming about someone else too" Tammy shrugged walking back into the house.  
  
"Who?" Jeff asked being nosy.  
  
"None of your business" she teased.  
  
"Who do you like?" he asked walking up to the backdoor as she closed it.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" she taunted as he opened the door and came into the house.  
  
"Come on! Tell me! I know it isn't Shane" he laughed following her to the kitchen as she sat at the table.  
  
"You never know," she said grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.  
  
"Give me that!" Jeff fussed grabbing the apple and putting it back in the bowl. "Late night food should be junk" he said pulling out a half gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and got two spoons. He handed her one and they both ate ice cream from the carton. "This brings back memories from when you were pregnant. We did this almost three nights a week. I miss this" he winked while pulling his red bandanna off and sitting it on the table next to her.  
  
"So do I" she sighed staring into his green eyes.  
  
"Mommy" CJ whined wiping his eyes as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" she asked reaching her arms out to him as he ran and jumped in her lap.  
  
"I can't sleep," he said as Cal walked into the kitchen and got in Jeff's lap and guided his spoon of ice cream into his mouth.  
  
"Hey, you didn't ask for some of my ice cream! I swear you are your father's son!" Jeff laughed grabbing him while he got two bowls out of the cabinet and two spoons before sitting him in a chair. "Here CJ" he said patting the table where he had a bowl and spoon for him. "Have a seat my man" Jeff said as he scooped ice cream for them.  
  
"I guess this knocks out our trip down memory lane" Tammy smiled pushing Cal's hair out of his face.  
  
"Actually it's exactly the same as in the past except they were being greedy from inside your stomach" Jeff pondered.  
  
"You're right" Tammy replied grinning widely. "I'll leave you guys to tackle the ice cream. I'm going to bed. Night" she waved as she headed to her room and closed the door. She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. After the feeling that she had in the pit of her stomach when Jeff pulled that bandanna off his head in the kitchen moments ago, she knew she was in love again. She was in love with Jeff.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I want to dance all night!" Jeff yelled over the music the following night.  
  
"You've had too much to drink bro!" Matt yelled at him.  
  
"Let him celebrate being champ!" Amy said pulling Matt out onto the dance floor.  
  
"Wanna dance Tammy?" Shane asked as "Faded" by Soul Decision boomed through the speakers of the club.  
  
"Well, I'd love t." she started before Jeff interrupted.  
  
"No, because she's going to dance with me" Jeff grinned pulling her out onto the dancefloor. Jeff let go of her hand and started dancing up close to her. He then started grinding on her real slow as he held her hips and pressed his hips to hers.  
  
When I get you all alone I'm gonna take off all your clothes Ain't nobody gonna interrupt my game, oh no Ever since you've been hanging around I've been trying to figure out  
  
What I can say to you to get some play  
  
Couldn't we do what we did last night again? Baby you and I be better friends Don't you think it's time we went a bit further? Every night when we say goodbye  
  
How can I help looking in your eyes  
  
Wondering why, you and I haven't hit it Can't we get it on?  
  
Tammy pulled away from Jeff but he turned his back to her and started backing his butt up on her.  
  
"What the hell?" Matt laughed and pointed in the middle of dancing with Amy.  
  
"I've haven't seen them dance like that in awhile" Amy admitted and tapped Shane on the arm.  
  
"Diz-amn! They getting freaky off up in here!" Shane shouted as he danced with two girls.  
  
I'm kinda faded but I feel alright Thinkin' bout making my move tonight I can't pretend that you're only my friend When you're holding my body tight 'Cause I like the way you're making it move I like the way you're making me wait At the end of the night when I make up your mind You'll be coming on home with me Yeah you know you got it  
  
Tammy smacked Jeff playfully on the butt a few times and he turned and twirled her around and smacked her behind a couple of times. He then pulled her back to him and grinded against her ass to the beat of the music.  
  
And you know I want it I can't wait to take you home (You know you got it and I) I don't want to be rude at all I just want to be where you go Think what we could do alone Couldn't we do what we did last night again? Baby you and I'd be better friends Don't you think it's time we went a bit further Every night when we say goodbye How can I help looking in your eyes Wondering why, you and I haven't hit it Can't we get it on?  
  
Jeff put his left hand around her waist and was waving his right arm in the air. He then placed his right arm around her waist and caressed her neck with his left hand as they swayed along to the music.  
  
I'm kinda faded but I feel alright  
  
Thinkin bout makin my move tonight  
  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend  
  
When you're holding my body tight  
  
Cuz I like the way you're makin it move  
  
I like the way you're making me wait  
  
At the end of the night  
  
When I make up your mind  
  
You'll be coming on home  
  
With me (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
Matt, Amy, and Shane watched as they swayed to the beat of the music surrounded by a room full of people but they appeared to think they were the only ones in the room.  
  
(Rap) When we first met the deal was stated  
  
You stepped like my G's  
  
the way we conversated  
  
just another day around the way  
  
we'll be up close with everything ok  
  
cuz im not like the rest  
  
indecision with the best  
  
thoughts for my full court press  
  
just because they hated  
  
hows it go?  
  
I'm faded  
  
"They need to get a room," Amy said looking at Matt as she sat down at the table.  
  
"He's drunk. I'm going to drive him home," Matt said digging in his pocket for his keys.  
  
"You know they say liquor brings out your true feelings" Shannon said throwing his arms around Amy and Matt.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Shane asked walking over to the table.  
  
"Hey, married life has it's positives" Shannon blushed.  
  
"Sex fiend" Amy teased.  
  
"The sex fiends appear to be on the dancefloor" Shannon grinned nodding towards Tammy and Jeff.  
  
I'm kinda faded but I feel alright  
  
Thinkin bout makin my move tonight  
  
I can't pretend that you're only my friend  
  
When you're holding my body tight  
  
Cuz I like the way you're makin it move  
  
I like the way you're making me wait  
  
At the end of the night  
  
When I make up your mind  
  
You'll be coming on home  
  
With me (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
"Tomorrow they'll deny any of this happened" Shane smiled.  
  
"Oh yea, they won't believe us" Matt laughed as Tammy and Jeff continued dancing together.  
  
***********************  
  
"Say man, I'm perfectly fine!" Jeff fussed as Matt and Shannon tried to get him to lie down in his bed.  
  
"Man your fucking plastered" Shane chuckled pulling off one of Jeff's shoes only to have him kick him in the chest.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Jeff shouted turning over pushing his face into his pillow.  
  
"Say, can you stay with him tonight?" Matt asked Shane.  
  
"Not after homeslice here just kicked me in the chest" he answered massaging his chest where Jeff had kicked him.  
  
"Come on, Shannon is married. He has to go home!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I want to go home! Have you guys seen my wife?" Shannon grinned.  
  
"Yea, she is H-O-T!" Shane replied.  
  
"Hey, stop checking out my wife!" Shannon fussed.  
  
"Will you guys cut it out?" Matt yelled.  
  
"Fine! I'll stay!" said Shane.  
  
"Ughhh!" Jeff groaned and belched before he threw up on the floor next to his bed.  
  
"Well, I'm gone!" Shannon yelled running out the house.  
  
"Hey!" Shane shouted as Matt ran out behind Shannon.  
  
"Amy's waiting on me!" Matt lied. "Can't keep her waiting or she'll be pissed" Matt said jumping in his car and speeding out of the driveway behind Shannon.  
  
"Shit!" Shane muttered as he walked back into the house and to Jeff's room. He was hit with the strong odor of liquor and vomit. "Damn! Jeff, you need to get off your back before you choke on your vomit" he said turning Jeff on his side as Jeff threw up all over his pants and shoes. "Motherfuck? This is some bullshit!" Shane groaned as he stood there staring at his $100 pants and $300 shoes.  
  
"I'll pay you for them" Jeff got out before he gagged and threw up again.  
  
"Man, why are you so fucked up tonight?" Shane asked him from the bathroom as he grabbed some towels and the trash can on side of the toilet and placed it next to the bed.  
  
"I don't know" Jeff slurred as Shane sat on the bed by his feet. "Celebrating being champ I guess" he mumbled as he gagged.  
  
"Man, I'm going to the other room. You're jacked up!" Shane laughed.  
  
"I'm not sleepy" Jeff mumbled into the pillow holding his stomach.  
  
"What was up with you and Tammy dancing all up on each other? You wouldn't let her off the dancefloor for three more songs before you'd let us bring you home" Shane laughed.  
  
"She felt good" Jeff grinned turning a shade of red.  
  
"Man, are you into her again?" Shane asked cautiously.  
  
"No. We're friends. She's just a friend I like to cuddle with" Jeff said honestly.  
  
"Okay, when I cuddle with a girl it's because I want more than friendship. You are weird," said Shane shaking his head.  
  
"It's not like that at all. She knows where we stand together" Jeff replied.  
  
"Tonight she was laughing at your ass as you felt her up when she tried to help me put your stanking ass in the car" Shane informed him. "You embarrassed yourself!"  
  
"I did?" Jeff groaned.  
  
"Yep!" said Shane. "So, would you rather her be here than me? She's right down the road" Shane reminded him.  
  
"I'm cool. I'm going to sleep" Jeff mumbled.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go call Tammy and put my mack moves on her" Shane teased walking to the door.  
  
"She won't give you the time of day" Jeff snapped.  
  
"How do you figure?" Shane answered getting a little offended.  
  
"She's into serious type guys" he moaned as Shane stepped into the hall.  
  
"Like who?" Shane asked but Jeff appeared to be sleep. Shane walked down the hall but realized he needed a shower so he headed to the room that had a bathroom attached to it. Just as he passed Jeff's door he heard him mumble, "Someone like me".  
  
********************  
  
"Ugh I have a hangover from hell!" Tammy whined as she accepted a cup of coffee from Amy.  
  
"You should after last night. You and Jeff were all over each other" she smiled sipping her coffee.  
  
"Who? Me? No way" Tammy said grabbing a cinnamon roll from the box on the table.  
  
"Yes you! You guys were in your own world. Kinda like people when they're in love" Amy teased getting a cinnamon roll.  
  
"Jeff and I are friends," Tammy said bluntly.  
  
"Can you honestly say that you no longer find him attractive" she challenged folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.  
  
"Well, no. well I guess he's cute in a sorta weird big headed with a nice set of lips sort of way" Tammy shrugged.  
  
"Oh give it up! Do you hear yourself?" she burst out laughing as she repeated what Tammy had just said.  
  
"Stop mocking me! He's cute.sexy, well he's easy on the eyes okay?" Tammy answered finally.  
  
"You want his bo-dy! You think you lo-ve him!" Amy sang as she danced around the kitchen.  
  
"Shh! Be quiet before Matt hears you! I'm going home. I'm sure Christy is ready to go home. The boy's are probably driving her up the wall by now" Tammy said drinking more coffee.  
  
"Matt left an hour ago. You may want to stop by and check on Jeff. Matt left Shane to watch over him" Amy frowned.  
  
"Oh no. I'll stop by there but I need a shower" Tammy said heading to take a shower. Thirty minutes later Tammy was turning into Jeff's driveway. She unlocked the door and headed to Jeff's room. There on the floor was Jeff who appeared to have fallen out of the bed into his own vomit. "Ugh!" Tammy gagged as she got closer to him. "Jeff? Honey, get up" she asked nicely while pulling his hair back from his face.  
  
"I'll be okay" he answered in a drab voice as he stood up with the support of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom.  
  
"You need any help?" she asked a minute later.  
  
"No, well maybe a little" he admitted as she walked into the bathroom to find him completely naked sitting on side of the tub.  
  
"Would you like a shower?" she asked trying not to stare at his flat tanned stomach.  
  
"Bubblebath" he said reaching for the faucet and almost falling into the tub.  
  
"Whoa! Just get in the tub Rainbow," she said getting on her knees and turning on the faucet to a comfortable temperature as she poured bubblebath under the flowing water.  
  
"Thanks Angeleyes" he groaned lying back.  
  
"Why did you call me that?" she asked grabbing two towels.  
  
"Your Matt's Angelface. You're my Fallen Angel but right now you remind me of an angel when I look into your eyes. You look innocent, almost untouchable," he said reaching out and caressing her face. She grabbed his hand and started to soap up his arm with the shower gel and wet the towel and started to bathe him.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey, what's going on between you and Jeff?" Matt asked as Tammy washed her car in the driveway.  
  
"We were just having fun. Nothing special" she shrugged.  
  
"I see. So, you know Jeff is back with Liz? They plan on getting married in a few weeks," Matt said quickly.  
  
"Oh, well let me go call and congratulate Jeff" Tammy smiled. "Dry my car off for me while I go call him. Be right back," Tammy shouted as she entered the house and closed the door. She pressed her back against the door as tears rolled down her face as her heart started to ache. She ran upstairs to her room and sat on the side of the bed for s few minutes. She slowly placed her hand on the phone but paused to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You are such a liar" Matt grinned leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
"What are you talking about" she grinned as he walked over to the bed and sat next to her.  
  
"Jeff isn't back with Liz. I lied to get a reaction out of you" Matt admitted.  
  
"Why would you lie about something like that?" she asked as she hit him in the chest. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I didn't think you'd react the way you did. I'm sorry," he said in a sweet voice.  
  
"This is between us right?" Tammy asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Yes Angelface. It's between us. Now when are you going to tell Jeff how you feel?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'll tell him when the time is right" she promised.  
  
"You'd better not wait too long. Jeff is dumb when it comes to knowing when someone likes him" Matt laughed.  
  
"I know. I'll tell him," she said getting up and walking to the door. "Matt? Don't ever scare me like that again," she shouted as she pinched him on the arm.  
  
********************  
  
"What the hell?" Jeff frowned as he found a post it on the mirror of his bathroom for the second time that week as he shaved. "November 3rd? I do Raw on Monday, which is the 3rd. Why is this on here?" he wondered as he tossed the post it into the trash next to the toilet. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl to make himself a bowl of cereal. He opened the refrigerator and poured the little bit of milk into the bowl and noticed the carton of milk expired on November 3rd. "What is it with this date?" Jeff fussed as he ate his cereal. Ten minutes later he heard his front door open and close.  
  
"Hey" Matt shouted from the living room.  
  
"In here!" Jeff shouted placing the empty cereal bowl into the sink as Matt walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's up bro?" You ready to head out?" Matt asked.  
  
"Not yet. I'll be ready in about 20 minutes. Shan and Shane got here yet?" Jeff asked as he headed down the hall to his room.  
  
"No, but they're on the way" Matt answered following Jeff down the hall.  
  
"We'll have a good time hanging out after the show. Just the guys like old times" Jeff grinned pulling a shirt over his head.  
  
"Yea, no women! We can check out women without being conscious of our women" Matt bragged as he smoothed his sideburns down in the mirror and blew a kiss to himself.  
  
"Where's Amy?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Hanging with Tammy, Trish and Marie" Matt answered primping in the mirror.  
  
"Damn Matt! Your such a damn pretty boy!" Jeff taunted staring at Matt.  
  
"Hey, don't be jealous because I'm the pretty brother" he teased.  
  
"Whatever! I get more women than you!" Jeff chuckled pulling on a pair of jeans.  
  
"What do you think the women will be up to tonight?" Matt questioned as Jeff pulled on a pair of socks.  
  
"No telling with Marie hanging out with them" Jeff sighed running his fingers through his hair and smoothing his eyebrows.  
  
"Jeff, with Marie here we may need to go bail them out of jail tonight" Matt laughed as Jeff grabbed his shoes and followed him out the room. "She is a little calmer after being married and divorced. That's a plus" Matt said placing his hands on his hips as Jeff put his shoes on.  
  
"Yea but get a few drinks in her and it's wild Marie again" Jeff reminded Matt.  
  
"Well, our women know how far to go. Atleast they better" Matt muttered heading out the front door.  
  
"Yo bro, our women?" Jeff inquired.  
  
"Oh, I forgot that Tammy isn't your woman anymore. Had a flashback to five years ago. You'd better hurry up because Shane is 3rd on the card. We'll head out after his match" Matt laughed as Jeff had a blank look on his face. "You okay?"  
  
"Umm, yea! I'm cool" Jeff replied as he locked his door and followed Matt to the car. What is it with the 3rd? Monday was the 3rd but he couldn't for the life of him remember what was so special about that date.  
  
********************  
  
"Oh my God!" Tammy groaned as a sexy stripper named Pipelayer grinded in her face as Amy stuffed $10 into his g-string.  
  
"Come here baby!" Trish shouted as he stood up on the table and shook his 11-inch tube sock in her face. "Shake it baby!" Trish demanded as he slapped her across the face with shingles hanging from his tube sock covered penis.  
  
"Come here sexy!" Pipelayer shouted to Marie as he grabbed her hand and jumped off the table. He pulled her onstage and laid her down on the stage and got on top of her. He grinded on her in a slow sexy motion as all of the women screamed and wished they were in Marie's place.  
  
"I need to get to Matt as soon as possible!" Amy breathed fanning herself.  
  
"Jay is back home in Florida so I guess I'll be using my little friend tonight" Trish pouted.  
  
"Atleast you two have men!" Tammy argued. "The only males in my life are my kids! Somehow, coloring and teaching them to write their names and words correctly isn't my idea of foreplay" Tammy sighed watching Pipelayer grind on Marie.  
  
"You can always ask Jeff for the hookup" Amy elbowed Tammy.  
  
"Ehh, Jeff isn't interested. He's still hung up on Liz. I don't want to get involved with Jeff unless I know it's a one way street. We'll have to be going the same way not in two different directions. I don't want anymore surprises in my next relationship" Tammy confessed.  
  
"Girl, go to his house and climb into his bed naked. If he doesn't respond you know it's not meant to be" Trish waved her hand as Marie headed back to the table grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Tammy, I don't get it. You and Jeff sleep together all the time! You two are the only two people I know who actually sleeps together and just sleep" Amy harassed as she took a drink of her Tequila.  
  
"You talking about her and Jeff? I find that funny too. Just a little over a year ago they were hooking up with no strings attached. Now your locked up tight as Fort Knox and Jeff's playing hide the salami" Marie fussed sipping her Midori Sour.  
  
"I don't want to use him like that" Tammy shrugged.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling your interested in more than just casual sex?" Trish pried.  
  
"Because I am. I'm not looking for a one night stand," Tammy admitted.  
  
"Tammy! I know that look girl! You're in love again!" Marie accused leaning over the table looking into Tammy's eyes.  
  
"I am not!" Tammy denied quickly turning her eyes towards the stripper wearing a Fireman's uniform.  
  
"So you won't mind if I fix Jeff up with a friend of mine?" Trish probed.  
  
"Not in the least!" Tammy replied sipping her chocolate martini as Trish pulled her cell phone out and started dialing her friends number.  
  
"Tell her how cute Jeff is" Amy told Trish as she stared at Tammy who's leg was starting to shake under the table.  
  
"Yea, I mean since Tammy's not interested go on and hook Jeff up. I mean I hear he's good in bed. I can't recall who I heard that from though" Marie pondered as Tammy rolled her eyes at her. "Oh! That was you Tammy. You told me how great he was in bed," Marie said looking smug.  
  
"No!" Tammy shouted snatching Trish's phone out of her hand before she could push send. "He's mine" Tammy said with a serious look on her face as Trish, Marie, and Amy grinned widely.  
  
"We knew you'd come around," Amy said patting Tammy on the back as Trish took her phone from her hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted to Tammy, as the waitresses placed a huge cake in front of her shaped like a penis complete with large testicles.  
  
"Oh my God! You guys are too much!" Tammy cried as she made a wish and blew out the candle.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Amy asked.  
  
"I can't tell you" Tammy answered cutting into the cake and giving Amy a piece.  
  
"Yea it won't come true if she tells" Trish added getting her a plate.  
  
"Please! We all know she wished for Jeff to hook her up with some hot sex!" Marie said as she swiped a piece of frosting with her finger and licked it.  
  
"You're wrong. I wished for something even you wouldn't guess Marie" Tammy said as she smiled widely and cut the top part of the cake shaped like the head of a penis causing them to wince and stuffed cake into her mouth.  
  
**********************  
  
"You okay?" Victoria asked as Tammy put her wrestling boots on.  
  
"Yea, I just got a call from a book company wanting to publish my book. It's great news plus it's my birthday and I have to wrestle tonight" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Oh! Today is November 3rd huh? Happy Birthday" Stacy Keibler smiled.  
  
"Yea, Happy Birthday girl" Victoria grinned.  
  
"Thanks" Tammy said heading out the door and down the hall to find Trish.  
  
"Hey birthday girl!" Jackie laughed giving her a hug and a medium sized box.  
  
"Oh how sweet Jackie" Tammy said opening the box to find a pair of black Prada jeans like Jackie wore a few weeks before.  
  
"You got me a pair!" Tammy shouted giving her a hug.  
  
"Yea, I knew you liked mine so I went and got you a pair" Jackie sighed.  
  
"Thanks girl" Tammy laughed.  
  
"So, you going out tonight?" Jackie asked as Trish walked up.  
  
"No. Trish, Marie, and Amy gave me a cake when we all went out Saturday" Tammy told her.  
  
"Yea, and the cake was shaped like a huge penis, which was my idea" Trish bragged.  
  
"Oh of course!" Jackie laughed.  
  
"You should have saw Tammy cut the top of the cake off and eat it. It was the head of the penis" Trish giggled.  
  
"I guess she likes giving head and getting it" Jackie teased as Jeff walked down the hall towards them.  
  
"Hardy at 12 o'clock" Trish whispered.  
  
"Hey" Jeff said stopping next to Tammy and looking in the box. "Nice jeans" he nodded. "I'll see you in a little while. I'm going to go write" he smiled waving his notebook in the air.  
  
"Okay" Tammy said looking at him waiting for him to say something else.  
  
"Well. okay" Jeff said walking off.  
  
"He forgot my birthday" Tammy fussed. "I knew he was forgetful but he usually writes it down somewhere. I even put it on post its to remind him" Tammy groaned.  
  
"He's a man. They forget!" Jackie laughed.  
  
"I guess" Tammy said as Jericho walked towards her with a huge box and some balloons.  
  
"Happy birthday sweetie" he smiled handing her the box and balloons and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you Chris" she said hugging him tight.  
  
"Well, I'll see you in the ring" Jackie waved as she and Trish walked off.  
  
"Well, another year. You still look as good as the day I first saw you" he flirted.  
  
"Thanks. Should I open the gift now?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, I wouldn't if I were you. Do it when your alone" he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Okay" she laughed nervously eyeing the box and Chris.  
  
"Enjoy the gift" he said walking off.  
  
"I will!" she shouted after him. "I think" she mumbled heading back to the locker room to put her gifts up.  
  
*******************  
  
Jeff sat in the front seat of his car and remembered a song lyric he'd come up with. He grabbed his laptop out of the backseat and turned it on. He waited for it to boot up. He sat back against the seat and wondered why Tammy had a funny look on her face when he'd just seen her in the hallway. She looked so pretty with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She still had no idea of how much she turned him on. He thought about all the good times that they used to have together as a couple. Then again, they still did all of those fun things except for the sex part. He couldn't remember the last time he had some really mind-blowing sex. He knew that sex would be satisfactory everytime with Tammy. She always made sure he was thoroughly pleased. He missed that part of their relationship, the intimate part. He thought back to the night that they almost made love. He knew exactly whom he was kissing so why did he lie to her and tell her he was half asleep and imagining she was Liz? He hadn't thought of Liz in weeks. He'd met other women but he just wasn't into anything serious. The night he almost went all the way with Tammy was enough to fuck his mind up all over again. Her firm breasts were in the palm of his hand as he sucked her wide light brown nipples. Jeff felt a jerk between his legs as he thought about being sheathed by her warmth. He could have taken her right there that night but he panicked. Then she told him she liked someone else. He knew she loved hard and he didn't have a chance. Then he thought about how he was her first love and could get her back if he put his mind to it. His ego was on neutral for months but the only thing that stopped him from being with her that night was when the kids came into the kitchen right before he was about to rub ice cream on her neck and lick it off. He heard the laptop grinding as a picture of CJ and him stared back at him. He typed in his password: Fallen Angel. The laptop grinded and a family picture of him, Matt, CJ, Cal, and Tammy popped up onto the screen. He stared at it for he don't know how long before he noticed a strip in the middle of the screen reminding him to look at his calendar. He went to check his calendar and there was the date November 3rd staring back at him. He glanced down under the three and saw Tammy's Birthday staring back at him. "Shit!" Jeff shouted as he slammed his fists against the steering wheel. "Tammy's Birthday!" he shouted. He shut the laptop down and got out the car and locked it and jogged back into the arena.  
  
"Happy Birthday" RVD said to Tammy as he handed her a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"Thanks Rob. They're beautiful" she beamed as he grinned showing off his dimples.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner for your birthday tonight?" Rob asked as Jeff headed around the corner behind Tammy.  
  
"Sure, that would be nice" she smiled sniffing the flowers. "I don't have any other plans tonight," Tammy said sadly.  
  
"Okay well then we can leave about 11:30" Rob said leaning over and kissing her on the lips as Jeff stood there brooding. "Hey Jeff, how's it going?" Rob nodded as he pulled away from Tammy.  
  
"Fine" Jeff smiled walking over to them.  
  
"Well, see you later" Rob waved as he headed off to stretch before his match.  
  
"So, what's up?" Jeff asked nodding towards Rob.  
  
"He asked me out to dinner" Tammy shrugged.  
  
"I guess you won't be hanging with me later then," he said morosely.  
  
"Well, I didn't know if you planned on hanging out with the guys" Tammy told him as he pulled a rose out of her bouquet and sniffed it.  
  
"Well, I was about to ask you to go out to dinner but I was a few minutes too late I guess" he said looking towards the room Rob entered a few seconds earlier.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe we can meet up later" she suggested hoping he would agree to meet her.  
  
"No, you go have fun. I'll find something to do. Happy Birthday" Jeff smiled faintly as he leaned over towards her lips. He stopped as Tammy stared into his eyes. He lost his nerve and kissed her on the left cheek. He pulled away and noticed the slight crease on her forehead, which appeared to be from her frowning. "Did she look disappointed?" he thought as he pulled away from her.  
  
"Thanks" she said looking discontented.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, I'd rather hang out with you" she said glancing down at the floor.  
  
"Really?" Jeff asked as his heart started to race.  
  
"Yes" she said shyly.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can hook up after your dinner with Rob and have dessert" Jeff insinuated.  
  
"Sure that sounds nice," she said cracking a half smile.  
  
"I'll see you at the hotel later?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yea. I need to head over to the backstage area to go on out to the ring" she said backing up.  
  
"I'll take those" he pointed to her flowers.  
  
"Oh yea! Thanks. Can you get my gifts from Stacy in the locker room and put them in the car?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea sure. I'll get a room for the two of us. Wanna share since we're heading out early?" he asked.  
  
"Umm yea" she shrugged. "Call me on my cell to let me know where to tell Rob to drop me off" she backed up and then turned and ran to catch up with Jackie for their match against Trish and Victoria.  
  
At 1:30 a.m. Tammy knocked on the hotel room door and Jeff opened the door wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a black tank top. Tammy walked in and looked at the desserts on the tray. She walked over to it and picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream and took a bite. Jeff stared at her juicy lips as she licked them and walked over to the sofa and sat down. He walked over and poured her a glass of champagne and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks" she said before taking a sip from the glass.  
  
"Take it slow. You've already had too much" he laughed looking at her eyes, which were shining brightly.  
  
"I'm okay" she giggled taking a drink.  
  
"You want to get comfortable? I put your bag in the room" he pointed eyeing her red leather dress and jacket.  
  
"No, I'm okay" she said sliding the jacket off her shoulders and placing it across the back of the sofa.  
  
"Okay" Jeff laughed grabbing a plate of chocolate chip cheesecake and threw a few chocolate covered strawberries onto the plate and sat down next to her. "Here" he laughed breaking a piece of cheesecake with the fork and putting it to her mouth. She opened her mouth and placed her lips onto the fork as he slowly slid it out of her mouth. "Good?" he asked.  
  
"Very" she nodded staring into his green eyes as she chewed slowly.  
  
"You have a gift you didn't open" Jeff told her handing her the gift from Jericho.  
  
"Oh, I was told to open this alone" she blushed.  
  
"Why?" Jeff probed.  
  
"Jericho's orders" she answered.  
  
"Open it anyway! I wanna see it" Jeff teased as she tore the tape off the sides of the box and opened it. She gasped as Jeff pulled out a red and black teddy with matching thong panties. "Jericho really knows how to pick em!" Jeff laughed digging into the box through the tissue and pulling out some passionfruit flavored sex lubricant and a paddle to spank someone with. "Damn!" Jeff breathed slowly.  
  
"Ooh, a paddle!" Tammy cooed as she grabbed the paddle from Jeff's hand and tried to spank him with it.  
  
"You're drunk" he grinned snatching the paddle and box out of her hand. He set them down on the floor under the coffee table before eating a piece of cheesecake off the plate. She leaned over on him giggling uncontrollably. "Tammy, how much did you have to drink?" Jeff asked as he tried to feed her a chocolate covered strawberry but she held his hand and fed it to him and licked the juice off of his lips with her tongue. Jeff looked at her and imagined taking her to the bed and making love to her until the sun came up. He looked into her sleepy eyes and realized this wasn't the right time to take advantage of her. The old Jeff would have had her sprawled out on the floor naked a minute after she walked into the room.  
  
"I had three glasses of wine. I stopped because I was getting dizzy" she said leaning on his chest and putting her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey, let's get you out of this dress" Jeff said leaning over her shoulder and unzipping her dress.  
  
"Jeff!" she exclaimed turning red as she pushed away from him.  
  
"Tammy, you can't sleep in this dress" Jeff told her as her mouth formed into an O as she breathed out the word "Oh". "I'll go get your bag," he said pulling her dress over her head and heading to the room to get her something to sleep in. He came back into the living room a few seconds later to see her stretched out on the sofa in her navy blue bra and matching panties. He grinned and walked over and placed her nightshirt on the table. He leaned over and pulled her knee length black boots and black thigh hi's off and put them under the table. He went to the room and grabbed the comforter off the bed and walked back into the room and placed it snugly over her body. She opened her eyes and grabbed his arm looking at him through exhausted eyes.  
  
"Stay with me" she whispered to him. She reached out for him and he grabbed her hand.  
  
"You sure? I can sleep in the room" he whispered.  
  
"I don't want to sleep alone tonight" she sighed as he climbed over her and got under the cover behind her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Sorry I forgot your birthday earlier," Jeff said against her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. I left hints for you in your house" she smiled.  
  
"The post-its?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yes. I tried to remind you but obviously it didn't work" she grinned smiling at him over her shoulder.  
  
"We'll plan something for your birthday later. Think about what you want to do or somewhere you want to go. We'll go somewhere special, I promise" Jeff smiled caressing her ass as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Hey, stop touching my ass" she teased.  
  
"It's so big I have no choice" he teased smacking her hard on her butt.  
  
"Ouch! Jeff that hurts" Tammy cried rubbing her butt.  
  
"You used to like it" he whispered.  
  
"Only at a certain time" she admitted.  
  
"Well, I could get the paddle and spank you for every year you've been on this earth" he threatened.  
  
"I might just like that" she said in a syrupy voice as she ran her finger down his chest. She was definitely ready to give herself to him if he was willing.  
  
"Go to sleep!" he fussed kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Okay" she whined. "Thanks Rainbow" she said kissing him on the lips. Her lips lingered there a few seconds and Jeff pulled away.  
  
"Night sweetheart" Jeff said as they snuggled and fell asleep.  
  
********************  
  
"I can't believe we're going through this again!" Tammy sighed as Jeff grabbed her hand and walked into the studio and took a seat together on the couch.  
  
"Well, well, well! Look who's back!" Howard Stern teased as he leaned into the microphone. "You went to Regis and Kelly before our show!" he accused. "I'm hurt!" Howard grinned.  
  
"Hey Howard" Tammy waved.  
  
"What's up man!" Jeff grinned.  
  
"So, your World Champ now?" Artie asked. "Facing off against Chris Jericho this Sunday"  
  
"Yes, I'm champ now" Jeff answered proudly. "Jericho and I will definitely butt heads this weekend. I look forward to beating his ass to retain my title" Jeff added.  
  
"So, you've reached your goal of becoming champ. How does it feel?" Robyn asked from her booth.  
  
"It feels awesome. I mean it's great to get to the top of that ladder and feel the rush from up there. The only thing more exciting is to fight to keep that spot" Jeff grinned.  
  
"So Tammy, you have a title match coming up in a few days at Survivor Series against Trish Stratus. You've been Women's Champ before so are you ready to face Trish in that Hardcore match? You both have such pretty faces. Aren't you afraid of the consequences?" Stuttering John asked.  
  
"Well, after Trish pushed me off of the top rope through the announcers table a few weeks ago, I'm ready to take it to her this Sunday. I have no qualms about what I'm going to do to Trish Stratus. If Chris Jericho interferes I'll have a Shooting Star Press waiting for him" Tammy said angrily selling the match.  
  
"I saw that bump you took through that table and even I cringed from watching the impact as you crashed through the table" Artie shouted.  
  
"Imagine experiencing it!" she laughed as she stood to show the purplish bruises on her back.  
  
"Damn! That looks painful!" said KC.  
  
"It's better now" Tammy assured them.  
  
"So, you and Rock are divorced? The rumors is he cheated on you?" Howard asked.  
  
"Yes, we've parted ways. Some men just aren't meant for marriage. Dwayne is one of those men" Tammy replied nicely to Howard. "We've remained friends after the divorce"  
  
"You're a hot chick and he banged other women? He's an idiot! You keep yourself up and he's still looking for chicks to bang?" Howard asked as Tammy shrugged.  
  
"He just made the next guy she hooks up with very lucky," KC said as he folded his arms.  
  
"Hell yea he has!" Artie snorted.  
  
"Well, I think that Tammy was ready to do the family thing and Dwayne wanted to do that but wasn't quite ready at the time" Jeff added.  
  
"Jeff, are you involved with someone now?" Robyn inquired.  
  
"Yes. I'm involved with someone now. It's an off and on type relationship right now" Jeff responded as he sat his World Heavyweight Title between them on the couch to adjust his black leather jacket.  
  
"Are you and Tammy still close as you were a year ago?" Stuttering John asked.  
  
"Yea, I mean I think that we've got this comfort zone with one another that a lot of people will never understand" Jeff laughed.  
  
"We barely understand it" Tammy added as he handed her his title belt to sit closer to her.  
  
"So you two aren't sexually attracted to one another?" KC asked suspiciously as they looked at one another.  
  
"Not like we were in the past" Jeff answered as Tammy's heart raced.  
  
"So if you had the chance you wouldn't bang her again?" Howard challenged.  
  
"No. It would mess up our friendship" Jeff answered looking into Tammy's eyes.  
  
"So Tammy, you don't find him sexier wearing that belt?" Robyn teased.  
  
"Well, no. I'm ecstatic for him being champ. Jeff is an attractive man. Ladies will find him sexier with the belt. I see him as just sexy all the way around whether he's wearing it or not" Tammy smiled at Jeff causing him to blush.  
  
"Does it bother you two having to kiss on TV?" Artie asked.  
  
"No, we're comfortable with kissing on TV" Jeff answered as he took a sip of water from the bottle of Dasani water the show provided for him.  
  
"Tammy? You okay with it?" KC asked.  
  
"Yes" she answered.  
  
"So you two think you'll never end up together because you've moved on?" Robyn asked.  
  
"Yes, I've moved on and so has she. She likes someone a lot but she refuses to tell me who it is" Jeff teased as he elbowed Tammy.  
  
"Who is it Tammy?" Artie asked.  
  
"Probably his brother! Again!" KC taunted.  
  
"No. Matt is happy with Amy and I'm happy for them" Tammy grinned.  
  
"So, is he anybody in the business?" Howard badgered.  
  
"Maybe" Tammy answered with a smirk on her face.  
  
"See? That's all I can get out of her!" Jeff exclaimed as he pushed her playfully.  
  
"Does the guy know you like him?" Stuttering John asked.  
  
"Love. I love him, and no he has no idea" Tammy replied boldly staring at Howard.  
  
"Is he in the room with us now?" Robyn shouted from her booth.  
  
"Huh?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Damn, Jeff! It's you she's in love with!" Howard pointed out.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Tammy laughed. "I never said it was Jeff" Tammy tried to cover her secret quickly.  
  
"Hmm, what do you think Jeff?" Robyn screamed.  
  
"Umm, I think that if she was in love with me I'd know it" Jeff said scratching his head staring at Tammy.  
  
"You've got the guy all nervous now" Stuttering John pointed to Jeff who appeared to be uncomfortable.  
  
"So Tammy, if given the chance would you sleep with Jeff again?" KC asked.  
  
"Well I don't know. Since he says no then I'll say no because it takes two to tango" she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Dude! She's hot for you!" Artie shouted at Jeff.  
  
"Well, I'm sure if she wanted me sexually we could work some things out" Jeff teased eyeing Tammy causing her to blush.  
  
"Howard, stop starting trouble" Tammy fussed wagging her index finger at him.  
  
"If we were to put you two in a room for three days, would you bang her Jeff?" Howard asked.  
  
"Well, would people see us in the room or be taping us or would we just be hanging out alone?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Does it matter!" KC fussed.  
  
"Umm." Jeff moaned as he pondered the question.  
  
"Man if you have to think it over that means you'd bang her the first day!" Howard accused.  
  
"Do you even find her attractive?" Robyn pried.  
  
"Yes. She's very sexy" Jeff answered.  
  
"Kiss her right now" Howard demanded.  
  
"What?" Tammy said sitting up on the couch.  
  
"You two kiss on cue on TV so it shouldn't be a problem to do it here," Artie said.  
  
"No. I don't want to kiss him right now," Tammy said quickly.  
  
"Come on! We want to see if you two still have that passion" Stuttering John piped in.  
  
"I don't know man" Jeff sighed looking at a blushing Tammy.  
  
"If you're not really into her then it shouldn't bother you" Howard said as Jeff turned to Tammy and placed his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this!" Tammy groaned as Jeff leaned over and kissed her and she quickly kissed him and pulled away.  
  
"Oh come on!" KC complained.  
  
"You call that a kiss? I could get a better kiss from a fish!" Howard taunted. "Kiss like you mean it like on TV!" Howard shouted.  
  
Tammy and Jeff turned back to each other and kissed like they did on TV. Jeff pulled her close as they deepened the kiss. Jeff's tongue probed her mouth as he pushed her back on the couch and kissed her slow and long. She ran her fingers through his hair as he ran his hand up her black leather pants pausing at her thigh.  
  
"Whoa! Come up for air you guys!" Howard shouted as Jeff pulled away looking embarrassed. He sat up as Tammy sat up and fixed her red shirt and pulled her leather jacket back over her shoulders.  
  
"You guys were hot for each other!" Robyn laughed.  
  
"No, we do that on TV. It's for show" Tammy explained.  
  
"You guys are in serious denial! I bet you both will be here this time next year as newlyweds" Howard snorted.  
  
"Yea you two would have been naked if Howard hadn't interrupted you two" Artie swore.  
  
"Naw, we knew when to stop" Jeff promised.  
  
"So Jeff, will you have to approve of the guy she's in love with?" Howard asked.  
  
"Absolutely. Matt will grill him too," Jeff said as Tammy rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"If you are the man she loves does that mean you'll still be grilled by Matt?" Howard asked sarcastically.  
  
"Funny man, but no. I'm sure he'll approve of me but I doubt I'm the guy she wants" Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Why not? You're cute," Robyn said.  
  
"Well, I'm a little annoying to her at times. I've been taping things since before we met with my camcorder. She catches me recording her and it's on. I forgot her birthday a few weeks ago and she didn't flip because she knows I forget things like that sometimes. I later found out she put notes up to give me a hint but I overlooked them. That's what annoyed her! I guess you could say I'm totally clueless to some things that's right in front of my face sometimes" Jeff laughed.  
  
"You don't say!" Artie teased.  
  
"Jeff, I wish both you and Tammy luck this Sunday at Survivor Series. I hope to see you two next year as much in love with each other as you are right now!" Howard said as they both stared at him with dumbfounded looks on their faces.  
  
*********************  
  
"Lay off Matt! I was just as shocked as he was!" Tammy fussed as she painted a portrait of a sunset.  
  
"Tammy you had a perfect opening and you froze!" Matt shouted at her through the phone as she turned her Lonestar CD down to hear his ranting.  
  
"Matty don't make me feel any worse than I already do" Tammy sighed as she wiped paint onto her white smock.  
  
"Well you both are being childish!" Amy shouted into the phone as she snatched it from Matt.  
  
"Ames, I thought you'd be more supportive here! Give me a chance to get my nerves up and I'll tell him" Tammy whined as she turned to see Jeff in her paint room recording her with his camcorder. "Let me call you guys back!" she shouted as she hung up the phone and covered the camera lens.  
  
"Stop!" Jeff laughed as he ducked away from her and kept recording her.  
  
"Jeff, stop! I mean it!" Tammy warned as he stared at the CD player as "Tell Her" by Lonestar was playing.  
  
"Pretty song" he said staring back at her with the camera.  
  
"You mean your not making fun of my music tastes?" she questioned raising her right eyebrow.  
  
"I actually like it. I like some country music" Jeff shrugged walking around the stool walking closer to Tammy.  
  
"This is actually their greatest hits CD. I love it because it's so soothing to me whether I'm painting or driving" Tammy said as Jeff touched her right hand as she painted and slid it across the canvas in smooth strokes.  
  
"That's pretty," he said placing his cheek against hers as he continued guiding her hand across the canvas.  
  
"You think so?" Tammy frowned.  
  
"Absolutely" Jeff said staring at her as he held the camera up and recorded them painting.  
  
"Can you believe Howard the other day?" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Actually I can. I think we have inside knowledge of our feelings" Jeff smiled backing up and sitting on the stool as he continued recording her.  
  
"Speaking of feelings. I wanted to discuss something with you" Tammy said pulling the navy blue bandanna off her head.  
  
"Okay, I'm all ears" Jeff smiled from behind the camcorder.  
  
"Well, I've been having these feelings lately. I was surprised by these feelings."  
  
"Mom, when are we going to see Santa Claus?" Cal asked coming into the room.  
  
"We'll go in about a week when your Dad is here. Let December get here first" Jeff laughed pointing the camera towards Cal as he flexed his little muscles for the camera.  
  
"Where's CJ?" Tammy asked Cal.  
  
"He's in his room drawing. I guess I'll go and redo my Christmas list" Cal sulked as he headed back to his room.  
  
"Was he pissed?" Jeff snickered.  
  
"I believe so" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later. I'm going to catch a movie with Shelly" Jeff said heading out the door.  
  
"Who's Shelly?" Tammy asked nervously wiping her hands on her smock.  
  
"A girl I met while getting a few things at the grocery store last week" he winked before heading out the room.  
  
"Well I'll be damned!" Tammy sighed. "Competition!"  
  
************************  
  
"So what do you want to do next?" Shane asked later that night grabbing Tammy by the hand as they left the movie theater.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm having a ball! Thanks for asking me out tonight. I was a little sad earlier" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Well, why don't we go play some video games?" Shane suggested as he opened the car door.  
  
"Where?" Tammy asked as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She leaned over and kissed him back not noticing Jeff come out of the theater with Shelly.  
  
"There's my friend Shane over there. I recognize his car" Jeff grinned as they headed over to the car. As he got closer he stopped and turned to Shelly when he saw Shane kissing his date. "You know what? He's pretty busy," Jeff said as he guided Shelly to his car.  
  
"So, I have video games at my house. We can hang out and order some Chinese food or pizza" Shane grinned.  
  
"Okay, long as I can play myself on SmackDown Bring the Pain" Tammy shouted as Shane got in the car.  
  
"Only if we can have a bra and panty match" he teased as he backed out of the parking spot.  
  
"You would suggest that" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Hey, I know it's the closest I'll ever get to getting you in your bra and panties" Shane fussed.  
  
"You are so bad Shane! You need to hook up with Molly quick!" Tammy shouted ruffling his green hair as someone in a car blew at them while pulling up alongside Shane's side of the car.  
  
"What's up man!" Jeff teased rolling down his car window.  
  
"Nothing man! What about you?" Shane shouted across to Jeff.  
  
"Where you heading to? Wanna hang out?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Naw, we're heading back to my house. I'll see you tomorrow night at the house show though" Shane grinned.  
  
"Who's your date?" Jeff teased.  
  
"I think you know her" Shane said leaning back giving Jeff a clear view of Tammy waving at him.  
  
"Tammy? Hey!" Jeff smiled waving back.  
  
"Hi" she said before turning to look straight ahead.  
  
"Well, you guys have fun" Jeff shouted leaning out the window.  
  
"We will. I challenged her to a bra and panty match at my house so we'll get a little something to eat and get to it!" Shane grinned rolling up his window and heading out the parking lot.  
  
"Shane that didn't sound right" Tammy chuckled.  
  
"I know. I did it on purpose. Jeff is totally freaking out about us right now" Shane bragged.  
  
"I don't like playing games Shane" Tammy complained.  
  
"Do you want him?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yes" she answered quietly.  
  
"Well then trust me," he said rubbing her knee.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hello?" said a sleepy female voice.  
  
"Tammy?" Matt asked. "You and Jeff hooked up or what?" he laughed.  
  
"My name is Shelly," she said with an attitude.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Is my brother Jeff home?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes but he's busy" Shelly whispered and hung up in Matt's face and snuggled up next to Jeff. Ten minutes later Matt was standing over the bed staring at them.  
  
"Jeff! Get your ass up! Come on!" Matt shouted slapping Jeff upside the head.  
  
"What?" Jeff fussed.  
  
"Don't you have a house show tonight?" Matt asked as Shelly woke up staring at him angrily.  
  
"Yea, what time is it?" Jeff asked pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"It's 10:30 a.m. You need to be on the next plane out. I just called Tammy. She and Shane just left. I doubt if you'll make it to catch the same flight with them" Matt fussed. "You get dressed and leave!" Matt shouted over to Shelly as she gathered her clothes and stepped out into the hallway to get dressed.  
  
"Shelly, I'll call you okay?" Jeff said over his shoulder a few seconds later as she headed out to her car to leave. Jeff covered his privates with his left hand and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"What's going on bro?" Matt asked from outside of the bathroom door five minutes later as Jeff took a shower.  
  
"Nothing! I just overslept" Jeff answered.  
  
"Who's Shelly?" Matt asked.  
  
"A girl I met at the grocery store" Jeff shouted over the water.  
  
"So, you serious about her?" Matt asked.  
  
"Not really. I'm happy being single" Jeff replied.  
  
"Really? I thought maybe you and Tammy would end up together!" Matt shouted through the door.  
  
"Why is everyone assuming that? We kiss on TV because it's our job! Besides, she's in love with Shane" Jeff shouted.  
  
"Helms?" Matt questioned leaning closer to the door.  
  
"Yea, I saw them at the movies last night. Not only was she kissing him but she slept with him last night!" Jeff said turning the water off.  
  
"How do you know she slept with him?" Matt asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Because he basically told me they were going to have a bra and panty match at his house!" Jeff said walking out of the bathroom and grabbing a T- shirt, a pair of black boxer briefs and a pair of leopard pants and getting dressed.  
  
"I don't believe she's in love with Shane or slept with him for that matter" Matt shook his head.  
  
"I know what I saw! They were fucking kissing in my face! They didn't see me until they were leaving. They were all over each other man!" Jeff fussed slipping on his jacket, socks and shoes.  
  
"Are you angry?" Matt grinned widely, which pissed Jeff off even more.  
  
"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Jeff asked grabbing his travel bag from the closet and making sure his World Heavyweight Title belt was in it.  
  
"You! You're jealous!" Matt accused.  
  
"Please! I'm happy for her," Jeff said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Are you?" Matt challenged.  
  
"Yea!" Jeff huffed.  
  
"Jeff?" Matt called out following him out the house to his car.  
  
"What?" Jeff grunted as he threw his bag in the trunk and closed it.  
  
"If you love her tell her" Matt told him. Jeff stared him straight in the eye and finally responded.  
  
"I can't. I can't go there with her again. It was too much pain. I suffered for a year over that girl. I watched her date other guys in my face even though I was in love with her" Jeff sighed leaning against the car.  
  
"She was single! That meant she was free to date. You're the one who continued sleeping with her and pretended there were no feelings between you two. You did that to yourself" Matt accused.  
  
"She loves Shane so let her go there. It won't last" Jeff snorted.  
  
"What makes you think it won't?" Matt inquired.  
  
"She always picks the wrong guys to date" he laughed.  
  
"Any guy in particular you think is the right man?" Matt scoffed.  
  
"No" Jeff answered getting in the car and starting it. Matt leaned over into the car as Jeff turned the radio on.  
  
"Jeff, Shane is into Molly. I know who Tammy's in love with and it's not Shane. It's you!" Matt shouted popping him upside the head as he turned and headed to his car and left. Jeff sat there in his car for the longest time just staring out into the gray sky before heading to the airport.  
  
*******************  
  
Tammy sat in front of the canvas listening to her Lonestar CD trying to figure out what she wanted to paint. She couldn't think of a single thing to paint. She'd given up her job as headwriter for Raw a few weeks back because she couldn't focus as of late. She was working on a new romance book but got writer's block. The only thing she had to do was to go out there and wrestle. She was starting to dread even that. Something was missing in her life. She definitely was missing love, intimacy, and the closeness of a man. She was depressed for weeks after Amy told her Jeff had slept with Shelly that night he saw her with Shane at the movies. She kept her distance from Jeff because she feared what she'd say to him. She couldn't be alone with him. Jeff was gone. She'd lost him to another woman. She set the paintbrush down and headed downstairs to the kitchen and got a can of Vanilla Pepsi. As she headed upstairs Jeff came into the front door looking sneaky.  
  
"I didn't know you were here" he smiled.  
  
"I leave for Houston tonight" she informed him.  
  
"Oh! Well I was looking for CJ's Leap Frog game," he said leaning on the stairs.  
  
"You can go get it" she nodded.  
  
"When are you going to stop listening to Lonestar? That CD is driving me crazy" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Never, now that I know it drives you crazy" she told him.  
  
"Well, do you need a ride to the airport?" he offered trying to change the subject.  
  
"No, I'll drive myself" she answered heading up the stairs.  
  
"You mad at me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No. I have no reason to be mad at you," she said with an attitude as she slowly sashayed up the stairs. "I'm taking a shower. Lock the door behind you!" she shouted down at him.  
  
"Damn! What's her problem?" Jeff mumbled to himself as he headed upstairs to CJ's room and tucked the Leap Frog game under his left arm. On his way out he stopped by her room and heard the shower running. He saw a shopping bag of men's clothing on her bed. He glanced in the bag and saw men's underwear, pants and a few shirts. Hmm, she wasn't going to be alone in Houston. Looks as if she was shopping for a man about 210-230 lbs. Jeff pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and called Shane's cell number. He answered on the third ring.  
  
"What's up?" Shane sang into Jeff's ear.  
  
"Wanna hang out tonight?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh, well actually I already have plans for my few days off. I wished you'd have asked yesterday but I'm committed to doing this Indy show tomorrow and Saturday" Shane explained.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll surprise Tammy in Houston tomorrow and hang out with her until Sunday and then we'll head on to Raw together" Jeff said trying to get a rise out of Shane.  
  
"Oh cool. I'm sure she'd enjoy that. Jeff, if you want her tell her before it's too late. I'm not going to be in Houston with her if that's what you're thinking" Shane told him.  
  
"Shane, butt out! Anyway, I never said you were going to be with her" Jeff argued.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know what happened between us that night in the bra and panty match, I won" Shane laughed.  
  
"What makes you think I wanted to hear that?" Jeff screamed.  
  
"Because it was only a match on the new Smackdown Bring the Pain game!" Shane shouted.  
  
"A game?" Jeff asked cracking a smile.  
  
"A game Jeff" Shane chuckled.  
  
"You two didn't sleep together?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No! She kissed me back but no sex! I think she's horny though. I can tell by how quick she responded. If you weren't my friend I would have taken care of her but I do have morals" Shane laughed.  
  
"Ha ha! Well, I'll talk to you later. Take care Shane" Jeff grinned as he hung up the phone and headed down the hall to Tammy's paint room and stuffed her Lonestar CD in his back pocket and headed out to his motorcycle.  
  
************************* December 12th  
  
"Breathe" by Prodigy filled the room as Tammy continued hitting the punching bag while Marie and Dena stood there shaking their heads laughing.  
  
"Who in the hell pissed you off?" Dena shouted over the music scaring Tammy and causing her to jump behind the punching bag holding her chest.  
  
"You two scared the hell out of me!" she expressed.  
  
"You must not be living right" Marie laughed walking over to her.  
  
"I was just working out a little" Tammy explained wiping sweat from her forehead.  
  
"In the garage?" Dena asked pointing to the right side of her garage where the punching bag hung.  
  
"It relaxes me" she exclaimed pulling her gloves off and walking into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
"How was Houston last week?" Marie asked.  
  
"It was nice. Weather was definitely warmer than here in Cameron" Tammy answered before gulping up the leftover water in her glass.  
  
"So, you and Jeff getting it together?" Dena asked.  
  
"No. We drove separate cars to Raw and drove home separately" Tammy said heading to the living room.  
  
"So, in other words you two are drifting apart?" Dena questioned.  
  
"I guess so. He keeps his distance from me and I give him his space" Tammy shrugged as Marie went through her mail.  
  
"Bill, bill, junk, bill, junk, ooh pizza coupons!" Marie shouted putting the coupons to the side.  
  
"You know you have a collection notice? How the hell are you a billionaire and you have a collection notice?" Dena laughed looking at a letter.  
  
"That was those damn 12 CD's for 1 cent. I didn't order them and they billed me for them after I returned them" Tammy fussed.  
  
"You haven't opened your mail in days I bet. You have an envelope here claiming to be from a Prince Charming" Marie laughed.  
  
"Yea right!" Tammy grinned.  
  
"No, she's telling the truth" Dena grunted as she read the letter over Marie's shoulder.  
  
"What? Let me see?" Tammy said grabbing the letter and opening it and reading it. "Apparently, he'd like to meet me on Thursday at Mount Airy Lodge in Mt. Pocono, Pennsylvania" Tammy smiled holding a plane ticket in her hand.  
  
"You know its Jeff!" Dena squealed clapping her hands together.  
  
"Hey, Jeff was never this romantic! His idea of romance was planting my flowers in Houston into a heart shape" Tammy chuckled remembering how sweet he looked when he saw the result of his hard work that following spring.  
  
"Girl, go! He may be trying to tell you he wants to try again!" Marie sad trying to convince her.  
  
"Trust me guys, Jeff isn't going to be there. It's not him!" Tammy fussed heading for the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Dena asked.  
  
"To Jeff's house to see if he knows anything about this ticket" Tammy frowned looking at the brochure for the lodge.  
  
"No! What if he's actually trying to be romantic for a change? I'll go down there with you to this cabin until the guy gets there and then I'll leave if it's Jeff. If he's someone else we'll turn around and leave together" Marie promised.  
  
"I don't know" Tammy groaned.  
  
"Don't say anything to Jeff about it because if it's him he wants you to be in suspense" Dena guessed.  
  
"Okay. Guys I'm telling you this is in no way from Jeff's mind" Tammy laughed as she waved the envelope.  
  
"Stranger things have happened" Marie commented.  
  
"Yea, I mean Marie actually fell in love and married Rikishi" Dena snorted.  
  
"You're right!" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Hey! Don't bring me into your love story! Leave my love life out of this. Besides, I'm totally into Maven now. Christmas is in two weeks. Maybe you two can be a real family by then. Now let's order pizza and enjoy this girl's weekend" Marie said picking up the phone and dialing for pizza. "The boys and I will need our down time later though. I brought cartoons!" Marie said jumping up and down like a kid.  
  
"Oh no! I guess we'll be hanging out watching Charlie's Angel's Full Throttle by ourselves" Dena frowned.  
  
"Yea, it's just you and me kid" Tammy laughed throwing her arm around Dena's shoulder as Marie danced as she ordered pizzas.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey, Matt told me he and Amy are keeping the kids this weekend" Jeff said to a quiet Tammy.  
  
"Yea. I have somewhere to go" she replied staring out the window.  
  
"Well, I'll be out of town as well. I won't be back until early Monday" he commented before looking over at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Tammy asked staring straight ahead.  
  
Why are you angry at me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm not angry. By the way, have you seen my Lonestar CD?" she asked as he pulled into her driveway.  
  
"No. I haven't seen it at all" he lied putting the car in park.  
  
"Oh well I can't find it. You were the last person in my house the day I listened to it" she said getting out to get her bag from the backseat.  
  
"I didn't steal your little CD!" he shouted getting out of the car and walking over to her.  
  
"I didn't say you did Jeff! Why are you yelling at me?" she asked in shock.  
  
"Because! Because you act as if you're angry with me. What have I done to offend you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing" she lied thinking about when Amy let it slip that Matt had found Jeff in bed with Shelly and she frowned a little.  
  
"Well, if you were angry you'd tell me right?" he asked.  
  
"Yea" she mumbled heading to the house.  
  
"See you on Monday!" he shouted getting into the car. As he pulled out onto the road he opened his glove compartment and pulled out his plane ticket and the Mount Airy Lodge brochure. "We'll see how you act on Thursday night. In a little over 24 hours we'll be alone and I have plans for you my little Princess" Jeff smiled as he threw the ticket and brochure back into the glove compartment and headed home.  
  
**********************  
  
"I don't want to do this!" Tammy whined as the driver, Rafael took State Road 940 heading to the city of Mt. Pocono.  
  
"Stop complaining. This is the time to be happy that Jeff is doing this" Marie shouted at her. They rode on for about another half-hour before speaking again.  
  
"I hope this is Jeff and not an obsessed fan," Tammy said rubbing her shoulders. "Can you turn the heat up?" she asked Rafael.  
  
"Sure. The fireplace should already be set for you at the cabin. They usually have everything set up for you to be comfortable. It's always freezing here," Rafael said adjusting his rearview mirror to check Marie out. "I like those thong type pants you wear down to the ring. I think you are so sexy. Well, both of you are but I like real thick women" he smiled eyeing Marie.  
  
"Thank you. I would put them on and model them for you but it's freezing out here and my boyfriend would kill me" Marie flirted.  
  
"Well, we're here" he said pulling up to a beautiful cabin.  
  
"Nice" Tammy whispered as Rafael grabbed her two bags. He took them into the cabin while her and Marie took in all of the beautiful white snow.  
  
"Christmas is two weeks away and I'm already thinking of leaving LA and going to Houston. Atleast it will be around 35 degrees. I want snow for Christmas though" Marie whined as she picked up some snow and threw it in Tammy's face.  
  
"No you didn't!" Tammy screamed as she picked up some snow and started a snowball fight with Marie. As Rafael came out of the cabin he was bombarded with snowballs as well.  
  
"I see you ladies are having a ball" he laughed. "Ma'am there's a message for you in the cabin. It's from your Prince Charming" he grinned.  
  
"Oh okay, well I'll be right back. Marie you coming?" Tammy asked wiping her hands on her black pants.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here and enjoy the view" Marie smiled innocently as Tammy went up the steps and into the cabin. "Okay Rafael, let's roll!" Marie shouted heading to the car and getting in as Rafael started the car and pulled out onto the long trail leading to the nearest road.  
  
"Hey! Where are you guys going!" Tammy shouted standing in the door. "This is bullshit!" Tammy screamed pulling her purple parka closed and heading back into the cabin. She pulled her black leather gloves off and realized how nice the cabin was. A beautiful quilt was thrown across the back of the sofa. She then noticed the black and white fur rug in front of the fireplace. Tammy went to her purse and grabbed her cellphone and dialed Marie's cellphone number.  
  
"Hi this is Marie. If this is Tammy, have fun girl! I'll see you on Tuesday at Smackdown because I know you'll be coming after me!" she laughed as the phone beeped for the caller to leave a message.  
  
Tammy hung up and dialed Dena's number. "Hello, Bill and I are on vacation. We'll get back to you soon. Have fun in the Poconos Tammy!" Dena yelled as Bill laughed in the background.  
  
"Why do I feel as if I've been setup?" Tammy groaned as she dialed Kathy's cell number.  
  
"This is Kathy. Leave a brief message at the tone. If this is Tammy I'm sorry girl but I can't come and get you" she chuckled. "Have fun and fill me in on all of the details later" she said before the message ended.  
  
Tammy dialed Trish's number and Jay answered. "Thank God Jay! It's me Tammy. Can you tell Trish I need her to get someone to come pick me up? I'm in cabin 32. I'm in the Poconos in Pennsylvania" Tammy begged tapping her big black boots against the floor. She heard Trish whispering something in the background  
  
"Well, I didn't know!" Jay shouted at her. "Umm, I'm sorry. You have the wrong number," he said in a voice sounding like Arnold Schwartzenegger's.  
  
"Jay! I know this is you!" Tammy laughed as he hung up. She called back and got Trish's voicemail. "Very funny you guys. I." she stopped and hung up the phone as she heard a car door slam. By the time she got to the door a guy wearing a hooded navy blue parka was coming in holding a bag over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't let the driver leave!" she started as she saw the guy pull his hood off of his head. He turned and smiled.  
  
"Jeff? It was you?" Tammy laughed. "Thank God!" she sighed placing her hand on her chest.  
  
"I'm glad to see it was you too. I mean I guessed and hoped it was you" Jeff said wiping snow off his shoulder and sitting his bag next to the sofa. This is nice" he said walking around and headed through a wooden door. "Damn! Tammy, you need to see this!" he shouted.  
  
"What?" she asked as she stepped into the room and saw a huge bed. "This is beautiful. Jeff?" she said as he yelled from the next room.  
  
"We actually have a red heart shaped tub!" Jeff laughed peeping out the door.  
  
"Really?" Tammy smiled walking in and checking out the beautiful bathroom.  
  
"Hey, did you see this glass over here?" Jeff asked pointing. They both walked over and saw a huge swimming pool behind the glass.  
  
"Oh my God! We have our own swimming pool" Tammy gasped. "You planned all of this?" she asked Jeff.  
  
"No, I thought you did! I received the ticket and brochure here. That's why I was trying to figure out why you'd be mad at me and be planning this getaway" Jeff smiled.  
  
"I received a ticket and brochure in an envelope from Prince Charming" Tammy laughed.  
  
"What! Mine was from my Princess. Let me call Matt" he said pressing the button to dial Matt's number through voice tag. "Matt's cellphone" he said into the phone and it dialed Matt's number.  
  
"Hey, this is V.1 and only. The Sensui of Mattitude!" Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Jeff, I hope you and Tammy are having fun in the Poconos. You guys better loosen up and have fun" he said as Amy giggled in the background. Jeff hung up the phone and looked at Tammy. "We've been setup" he breathed heavily. "Matt and Amy, those sneaky little."  
  
"No, it was also Marie and Dena. Kathy was also in on it along with Trish too" Tammy said shaking her head.  
  
"Well, we might as well take advantage of all this until Monday morning" Jeff said heading back to the living room area. Tammy followed him out and headed to the fireplace to warm up as he headed to the kitchen area. "We have a fully stocked refrigerator," he shouted walking back into the living room eating grapes.  
  
"Cool" Tammy said shrugging out of her coat as Jeff went back to the kitchen and banged around for about 20 minutes. He touched her on her shoulder and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks Rainbow" she smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. I put some chicken breasts and a few potatoes, and a blueberry pie in the oven. I just turned off the green beans so we'll be set in a little while," he said sitting next to her and sipping his cocoa.  
  
"This is nice," she said staring into the fireplace.  
  
"Yes it is" Jeff sighed as he leaned over and caressed her hair.  
  
"So, you thought I was the one who set this up?" Tammy asked looking into his green eyes.  
  
"Yes I did. The only thing was that you were being so mean to me" he frowned as he sipped his cocoa.  
  
"Oh that" she nodded blowing on her cocoa. "Well, I was a little pissed" she giggled.  
  
"Why?" Jeff exclaimed. "Is this about that Lonestar CD?" he fussed.  
  
"No, Shelly" she replied looking at the red, orange, and white flames crackling in the fireplace.  
  
"Ohh! That's what you were acting upset about? Why?" he asked grinning.  
  
"I don't know. Knowing that you slept with her irked me" she shrugged sitting the cocoa on the coffee table and started fiddling with her purple and black sweater.  
  
"Tammy, were you jealous?" Jeff asked in a low tone.  
  
"Maybe, just a little" she answered cracking a smile.  
  
"Why?" Jeff asked sitting his cocoa down.  
  
"I was being stupid. I got over it" she sighed.  
  
"Did you? I thought you were in love with Shane the night I saw you two kissing in the parking lot of the movie theater" Jeff confessed. "Shane later told me it was a bra and panty match on a video game you two played but I'd already slept with Shelly. I felt bad afterwards. I was a little pissed at you too" Jeff admitted and then continued. "I don't know why I slept with Shelly. Well, she was there I guess. I was imagining you doing the things you did to me to Shane. Needless to say I was jealous and pissed" Jeff blushed.  
  
"Well, I haven't slept with anyone since Dwayne. It's not that I didn't want to but I wanted the next man I'm intimate with to be the right one" Tammy told him. "I hoped this trip was your way of making up for forgetting my birthday"  
  
"Ohh. I wish I did think of this. So, we both have feelings for one another and it took for us to be trapped here for a few days to admit it!" Jeff chuckled as he threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him.  
  
"You are so warm" she groaned as he grabbed the quilt and threw it over the couch covering them both.  
  
"So are you. This feels really good," said Jeff.  
  
They lay there for about 30 minutes before getting up and eating dinner. They sat up and played a few board and card games they found in a glass cabinet. After playing Connect Four, Checkers, and Uno" they decided to head off to bed. Jeff took his bath first while Tammy looked around the cabin and ran up on two costumes hanging in the closet. One had Prince Charming on it and the other had Princess on it. Tammy laughed at how goofy their friends were being. She waited until Jeff came out and showed him the bags. He suggested they dress the part. Tammy headed to the bathroom and took a long bath and finally got out after an hour. She slipped the strapless pink dress on over her black bustier and black panties. She then covered her shoulders with the pink chiffon drape. She stuck her hand down in the bag and pulled out a pair of clear see through shoes. "Am I Cinderella?" she thought to herself and laughed. She pinned her hair up and grabbed the tiara and found the little comb and pushed it into her hair. She walked into the living room to find Jeff fiddling with the stereo while Puddle of Mudd played.  
  
"Whoa! You look great," he said catching his breath.  
  
"So do you" she said glancing at his black tuxedo. "What are you doing?" she grinned as he walked over and twirled her around.  
  
"Let's dance" he laughed as they danced for the next hour to Tool and Puddle of Mudd. "You're one hip Princess" Jeff laughed as they fell back on the sofa out of breath.  
  
"I don't know many Prince Charming's who are as cool as you" she breathed hard trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Yea you know me. I love dancing to any kind of music" he laughed getting up and putting a CD into the CD player on the stereo. A few seconds later "Tell Her" by Lonestar filled the room as he walked over to her with his hand stuck out. "Dance with me my fair Princess" he whispered.  
  
"You took my CD" she grinned as she took his hand and swayed to the music with him.  
  
"I actually like it so I've been listening to it. Copied it for myself" he smiled leaning forward and placed his head on her shoulder. They held on to each other tight for the next few minutes as the song ended and "I'm Already There" filled the room. Jeff pulled away and stared into her brown eyes. "I've missed being like this with you. That night in my bed, it wasn't Liz I was kissing. It was you. I was all ready to seduce you that night by spreading ice cream on your neck and licking it off when CJ and Cal woke up and interrupted" Jeff confessed.  
  
"Wow, I had no idea. I wanted you that night too. The only man I've had on my mind these past few months was you. When you pulled that bandanna off in the kitchen that night I realized my true feelings for you" Tammy said as she caressed his left cheek with her right hand. "For my birthday, I wished for us to find our way back to one another" she whispered. He pulled away from her and put the quilt down on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. He turned and noticed Tammy wasn't standing behind him. She came out of the bedroom with the comforter and four pillows in her arms with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"That's my princess" he laughed as she sat down on the quilt and fixed the pillows and cover for them to lie on. Jeff pulled his jacket off and then kicked his shoes off to get out of his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly as he gyrated his hips in her face causing her to blush. He had two more buttons to go when she pulled him down next to her. "Aren't you going to get comfortable?" Jeff asked eyeing her dress as "Say Yes" by Floetry filled the room.  
  
"You made a mixed slow CD" she grinned. "I guess I'm a little nervous. Like our first time together" she said looking down at the comforter. "You were my first love and my last. Here we are back together just like 5 years ago" she trembled.  
  
"Baby, it's okay," Jeff said in a soothing voice as he removed the drape from around her shoulders and kissed her collarbone and worked his way down to her wrist where he stared into her eyes as he kissed her wrist lightly.  
  
"Rainbow" she choked out as she unbuttoned the last two buttons on his shirt and yanked it down his shoulders as she kissed his shoulder and worked her way down to his chest, which was sprinkled with dirty blonde hair. She licked and sucked both of his nipples as he shivered and bit down on her neck. She winced as he continued biting and nipping on her neck. He sucked her neck hard causing her to move closer to him. Jeff unzipped the back of her dress and she stood up and pulled it off. She stood in front of him in a strapless black bustier and black panties. His eyes slid over her approvingly and stopped at her shapely calves. He leaned over and kissed her left thigh and slid his tongue down to her calf. He looked down at the clear heels she was wearing.  
  
"Are you my Princess or Cinderella?" he laughed looking up at her as he pulled her left shoe off.  
  
"I think I'm a little of both" she grinned looking at her shoes as he pulled her down onto the quilt. He grabbed her right foot and pulled the shoe off and kissed her foot before sucking on her big toe. "Ooh baby, you know how to make me feel good" she moaned trying to pull her foot away but Jeff kept sucking on her toe gently which sent shivers up and down her spine not to mention to her very core. She pulled her foot away and got on her knees and pulled at the waistband of his black underwear. She looked up at him with that devilish grin he loved so much. She pushed him back onto the pillows and pulled his underwear down over his hips. She paused to look at his rock hard cock that was looking so suckable at the moment. She pulled his underwear completely off and caressed his hard cock and balls gently with her hand.  
  
"Tammy" he moaned reaching for her. She lay down next to him just as he flipped her over on her back and stared into her eyes. "Before we make love I need to know if you're really ready for this because if we go there and you change your mind later my heart will be crushed. If you're not sure this is what you want then we need to stop because I love you and I truly believe that you love me. Once I start kissing you, I won't be able to stop. All you gotta do is say yes" Jeff whispered grabbing her face between his hands.  
  
"I've never been as sure about anything in my life" Tammy said through tears. "I don't want you to stop kissing me, so yes" she laughed pulling him in for a gentle butterfly kiss.  
  
He pulled away and sat on the quilt and pulled her into his lap. As she straddled him he grabbed the left side of her black panties and ripped them off. As he entered her he pulled her breasts out of the bustier and sucked each one as they both grinded against each other. They were both dripping with sweat but they continued to ride to that place that only the two of them could take one another. They both moaned and cried out as they both experienced multiple waves of pleasure. Tammy lay back on the quilt while she was still straddling him. She rolled her hips as she jerked and her eyes were glazed over with pure pleasure. Jeff rubbed up and down her stomach causing her to purr and quiver. He got up and lay on top of her staring at her as she continued to jerk.  
  
"Just let it flow baby" he smiled rubbing her face as she stared at him with a look of content on her face. "You look so beautiful" he smiled kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you," she shouted between breaths causing him to laugh.  
  
"I know princess. I love you too" Jeff grinned pushing her wet hair out of her face. "Wanna go make love in the pool?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Not yet. I need you right here," she said in a sexy voice as she pulled him down on her and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"You're going to wear me out aren't you?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Would you have a problem with that?" she asked pushing his hair behind his ears.  
  
"Hell no! I just know how you are when it's been awhile" he smiled. He got a serious look on his face and caressed her face before speaking. "Tammy, will you marry me?" he asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"Jeff? Are you serious?" she asked trying to sit up but he was pining her down.  
  
"I'm not letting you go anywhere" he told her as she giggled a little.  
  
"Yes baby, I'll marry you. I know you're not into big weddings so we'll do something simple. Not the courthouse though" she added just as he was about to suggest the courthouse.  
  
"Can I pick the spot?" he asked.  
  
"I trust you" she smiled up at him.  
  
"Okay, on my property on top of this hill I like" he suggested.  
  
"The one we used to sit on and look at the stars?" Tammy asked.  
  
"Yea. Our family and friends will be there. I think we should do it in May when the weather is beautiful. It won't be too hot" he guessed.  
  
"Pick the date and I'll show up" Tammy said kissing him.  
  
"Hold up. I was hoping this would happen so." he said leaning over and grabbing the tuxedo pants and pulled a little black velvet box out of the right pocket.  
  
"Oh Jeff" she sighed covering her mouth with both of her hands.  
  
"I love you and I always have. I saw this ring and thought of you. I know you're a billionaire now but you shop at Wal-mart so I figured a $1,000,000 ring wasn't necessary" he laughed showing her a 4-carat diamond ring. She stuck her left hand out at him and he slipped it on her finger.  
  
"You know you could have slipped a rubberband around my finger and I'd still marry you" Tammy grinned.  
  
"Well in that case." Jeff muttered trying to take the ring back.  
  
"No! It's mine and so are you!" she fussed slapping his hand away playfully before pulling him in for a kiss.  
  
"We'll swim, make love, play in the snow, make love, roast some marshmallows in the fireplace, make love again, take a bath together and make love in that hot tub." Jeff continued.  
  
"Whoa! There's a TV and a DVD player in the bedroom. I saw a few DVD movies in there too. Can't we pop popcorn and just be romantic atleast once?" Tammy asked as Jeff looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"I've been waiting to get you back for years and now you want to look at movies?" Jeff fussed.  
  
"Umm, baby. A few of the movies were porn movies" she grinned.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so?" he yelled reaching over and getting his camcorder out of his bag and turned it on.  
  
"Oh no" Tammy groaned as he got up and threw her over his shoulder as she pulled the comforter across the living room floor as Jeff packed her to the bedroom and closed the door.  
  
********************  
  
"Yea so now I'm going to be on Raw with Amy" Matt explained to Jay and Trish as Kathy applied eyeliner to Amy.  
  
"That's so awesome" Adam grinned jumping up on the counter behind Kathy.  
  
"Dena, you think you can edge me up a little in the back?" Matt asked.  
  
"No problem" she motioned for Matt to sit down as Marie and Jackie walked into the hair and makeup room.  
  
"Hey everybody. I had to come visit you guys tonight. Anyone heard from the lovebirds?" Marie asked taking a seat. "According to Rafael he drove them to the airport but they appeared to be angry at one another" Marie sighed.  
  
"Damnit! I knew locking them up would only make it worse!" Amy groaned.  
  
"Why?" Trish asked.  
  
"Because I told her that Matt caught Jeff in bed with some girl named Shelly" Amy shouted as Shane Helms and Jericho walked into the room.  
  
"Jeff hooked up with Shelly from the grocery store?" Shane asked.  
  
"Yep" Matt answered staring at Amy angrily.  
  
"It slipped out okay!" Amy screamed.  
  
"That's fucked up," Jackie said shaking her head.  
  
"Man, we all thought for sure this plan would work!" Trish scowled sitting on Jay's lap.  
  
"Well, maybe they worked some things out for the better" Kathy shrugged.  
  
"Kat honey, you don't actually believe that do you?" Adam teased.  
  
"She's trying to be positive Adam" Jackie scolded him.  
  
"Hey, you jackasses were the ones who got the idea from Howard Stern's show to lock them in a room together for a few days. You assclown's should have listened to my plan to lock them in the basement and not let them out until they admitted their feelings to one another. Instead you ignoramuses put them out in the snow where they could lock one another out because I'm sure there was more than one room. In a basement there was nowhere to go!" Jericho argued.  
  
"You guys they're coming this way!" Bill Goldberg said running into the room and cracking the door.  
  
"I hate you even more!" Jeff shouted down the hall as he and Tammy headed to the hair and makeup room.  
  
"Oh fuck off! You are so disrespectful! I refuse to even be in the same room with you!" Tammy screamed.  
  
"Like I give a damn! I hate breathing the same air as you, you crazy bitch!" Jeff screamed at her right outside the door.  
  
"Who are you calling a bitch you fucking bastard!" Tammy yelled slapping Jeff hard across the face as he grabbed her and they fell back against the door and tumbled onto the floor in front of everyone.  
  
"Whoa! Jeff! Stop it!" Matt screamed as Jeff climbed on top of Tammy and started choking her.  
  
Amy and Marie jumped on Jeff's back as Trish and Jackie pulled Tammy up off the floor.  
  
"You guys stop it!" Shane shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I will never work with you! I want Shane McMahon to write someone else on as my TV girlfriend because I can never make the fans believe I enjoy you being my girlfriend!" Jeff shouted at Tammy.  
  
"You know what? I'm back on the writing team and I'll write myself out you jerk! I could never see you as my boyfriend anyway!" she screamed back at him holding her throat as Matt and Adam held Jeff back from her.  
  
"So, what do you see me as?" Jeff shouted.  
  
"My husband!" Tammy shouted as everyone looked around the room at one another as Jeff walked over to Tammy and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.  
  
"Those bastards were pulling our legs!" Jay screamed.  
  
"That's right!" Jeff laughed looking into Tammy's eyes.  
  
"You guys fooled us so we decided to fool you all" Tammy smiled flashing her engagement ring.  
  
"Oh my God! It's about time!" Matt sighed before hugging Tammy and Jeff.  
  
"You guys had me worried there for a minute" Amy grunted as she hugged them tightly.  
  
"You assclown's aren't getting a wedding gift" Jericho fussed shaking Jeff's hand and hugging Tammy.  
  
"You're back on the writing team too? Congrats" Dena said hugging them.  
  
"We'll all have to go out and celebrate after the show," Kathy said as Adam nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maven and I can go out dancing and have some fun" Marie smiled. "I'll call up Rikishi and some of the SmackDown guys to come celebrate with us. They're only an hour away"  
  
"That sounds cool" Shane Helms replied grabbing Jeff's hand and giving Tammy a big hug.  
  
"What made you decide to get back on the writing team?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, I got my book picked up by a publishing company a few weeks back. I realized how much I miss the writing on Raw and SmackDown. I'll do both shows but I'll need it to keep me busy when I'm not in the ring" she smiled.  
  
"You're retiring from wrestling?" Trish pouted as Amy walked over to her.  
  
"Are you?" Amy questioned.  
  
"No. I'm just going away for about a year. Jeff wants us to try for a baby as soon as possible. We'll marry in May so maybe I'll get pregnant on the honeymoon" Tammy teased.  
  
"All that sex we had at the cabin you should be pregnant!" Jeff fussed pulling her close.  
  
"I'm on the pill. I've stopped taking them and maybe you'll have that little girl you want by 2005" Tammy grinned up at him.  
  
"Or maybe you'll have a little Nero Hardy" Jeff chuckled.  
  
"If it's a boy I've agreed to name him Nero" Tammy explained to everyone.  
  
"What kind of sex were you two having where you had time discuss all of this" Marie teased.  
  
"Very good sex" Jeff smiled while nodding his head.  
  
"What if it's a girl?" Dena asked.  
  
"We haven't decided but he gets to name the first girl and I get to name the second" Tammy answered.  
  
"What if she has 5 boys in a row?" Bill asked laughing.  
  
"Then we'll keep on trying" Jeff smiled widely.  
  
"Oh please! With CJ and Cal there's only enough room for one more boy. After that we'd go to the sperm doctor and get the girls out of him" Tammy teased as Jeff grabbed between his legs with a frown on his face.  
  
"Well you guys we're heading to the locker room to get ready for Raw. By the way Matt, I agree with you that we should open another wrestling company to give talented wrestlers a place to go" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Whenever you're ready bro. We'll make it a success" Matt promised.  
  
"I know it will be successful," Tammy said pulling small white envelopes out of her pocket as Jeff pulled some out of his coat pocket and handed them to her. "I've finally found something to do with that $3 billion dollars I inherited from my father Rod. It's jumped to $10 billion and I'll never be able to spend it all in this lifetime. Everyone in this room will get $50 million dollars to do with it what you want. Jackie, I know you'll be competition for our wrestling show from Dallas. Maybe you and HBK can hook up some shows together. I talked it over with Jeff and we decided to let Undertaker and Booker T run the Federation I'm opening in Houston. It will be up there with Mid-South wrestling. I always admired Paul Boesch's wrestling company. Maybe Missy Hyatt will come on and make a few appearances for old times sake. We'll all fly down and appear on the show as well" Tammy pointed to herself and Jeff as Amy and Matt pointed to themselves too. "Trish, you and Jay can start your own business in Canada or Florida. There's more money where that came from. Dena, you'll get your beauty school as well. Marie, you just do what you want. You have too many things to do in this life. Get to it with that money. Kathy, I know you always wanted to be a lawyer. Here's your chance" Tammy grinned as she handed out the envelopes with their names on it. "Amy I'm giving $2 million to ADORE. The other $50 million is yours to keep or invest in Matt and Jeff's wrestling venture. I'll be involved in that as well. Shane and Jericho, there's envelopes here with your names on them too" Tammy told them as huge grins broke across their faces and they walked over to accept them.  
  
"See you guys later" Jeff said pulling Tammy out the door as everyone stood staring at their checks.  
  
********************  
  
Saturday, May 15 - Wedding Day  
  
"As the power vested in me." Reverend Soames started.  
  
"Wait!" Jeff shouted throwing up his palm as the wedding guests stared on in shock. "I have something I want you to see" Jeff grinned.  
  
"Please tell me he isn't having second thoughts" Joanie groaned leaning over on Paul.  
  
"Hey, are you referring to when I stood Steph up at the altar?" he asked.  
  
"No honey! These two are soulmates like us. They deserve to be happy" Joanie grinned holding Paul's hand.  
  
Shannon Moore pulled a white board up to the top of the hill for everyone to see. Matt then stepped down and started the projector. "I'm Amazed" by Lonestar started and film of Tammy walking down the hall in her business suit from over 5 years ago popped onto the screen. "Oh my God!" Tammy cried covering her face but Jeff pulled her hands down and held them as they looked back at the screen.  
  
Everytime our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me,  
  
Is almost more than I can take, Baby when you touch me,  
  
I can feel how much you love me, And it just blows me away,  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything, I can hear your thoughts,  
  
I can see your dreams,  
  
A clip of Tammy and Jeff talking at a table in the catering hall when he first asked her out popped onto the screen and the camera turned to Paul and Joanie saying, "It's about time!" Jay then turned the camera to himself as he pretended to cry and mouthed, "This so reeks of awesomeness!" The scene faded out to her pushing the camera out of her face as Jeff recorded her in the backseat of the car while she was asleep. Matt and Amy were yelling at him to turn it off. The next scene was Jericho talking into the camera and motioned for the person behind the camera to follow him and as he pushed a locker room door open as they caught Tammy and Jeff making out on a leather sofa. Jeff quickly jumped up and pushed Jericho and the cameraman out and slammed the door. The camera turned around to show Adam with a cheesy grin saying, "That was awesome footage!" The scene flipped over to Tammy being pregnant and miserable which got a few chuckles from the guests as Matt and Jeff rubbed her belly on the screen.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you,  
  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
The next clip showed Tammy doing a Swanton Bomb onto Victoria in her first match against Jazz, Victoria, and Stephanie McMahon the day she was into it with Kathy, Dena, and Marie. A picture of Tammy grinning over the newspaper looking innocent appeared as CJ and Cal did rabbit ears behind her head and she chased them into the living room and wrestled around on the floor with them while Jeff taped them. The clip changed over to Tammy on Jeff's motorcycle jumping over the volcano he'd built.  
  
The smell of your skin, The taste of your kiss,  
  
The way you whisper in the dark, Your hair all around me,  
  
Baby you surround me, You touch every place in my heart,  
  
You know it feels like the first time, Everytime,  
  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes,  
  
The next scene was of Tammy and Jeff painting a sunset together as he stared at her while recording them and then faded out and into a scene of Tammy in a red heart shaped tub pointing for Jeff to turn the camera off and get in the tub. All of a sudden there was Jeff turning a flip into a swimming pool splashing water onto the camera lens as Tammy turned it around and mouthed, "I love that man" before sitting it down and diving into the pool with him. A clip of them cuddled up sipping champagne on the black and white fur rug in front of the fireplace played in slow motion as a scene faded in where Tammy was out in the snow making a snow angel while Jeff recorded her. He then handed the camera to a lady on skis and lay down next to Tammy and they made 2 snow angels together.  
  
I don't know how you do what you do I'm so in love with you,  
  
It just keeps gettin' better, I want to spend the rest of my life,  
  
With you by my side, forever and ever, Every little thing that you do,  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
The last scene was of Jeff sneaking up on Tammy in the bathroom and scaring her. She grabbed her chest and smiled. She waved a pregnancy test stick in front of the camera lens showing it was pink signifying she was pregnant. She was picked up and kissed as Jeff held the camera up over them as he shouted, We're having a baby!" into the camera as CJ and Cal ran to the bathroom door and happily jumped up and down. The scene faded out as Jeff turned the camera back to he and Tammy as they continued to kiss.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet!" Marie wept next to Tammy as Dena wiped her tears with a handkerchief.  
  
"I'm going to be an uncle in 6 1/2 months!" Matt shouted.  
  
"I guess that makes me an aunt again" Amy laughed.  
  
"If everyone would just calm down for a minute" said Reverend Soames.  
  
"Tammy, I wanted you to see that celebration of our love I put together because everyday you amaze me by the things that you do. That song was the reason I took that CD. It touches my soul and explains my exact feelings when I'm with you" Jeff grinned as he wiped a tear from his eye.  
  
"Ahhh!" everyone sighed.  
  
"I feel the exact same way about you Rainbow" Tammy cried.  
  
"Don't cry, you'll mess up your makeup!" Kathy whispered.  
  
"I can't help it. I'm marrying the man of my dreams" Tammy sobbed.  
  
"Well, in that case.By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife" the reverend announced as Jeff pulled the veil from over Tammy's face and kissed her passionately.  
  
The Reverend cleared his throat a few times before giving up. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jeffrey Nero Hardy" he motioned at the kissing couple.  
  
"Okay, you two can come up for air now" Shane Helms whispered about 30 seconds later.  
  
"Hey, guys he's right" Adam said elbowing Jeff in the ribs.  
  
Jeff pulled away blushing. "Can we go straight for the honeymoon?" Jeff teased.  
  
"No, we have to go to the reception first" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Damn! Sorry Rev" Jeff grinned as the Reverend frowned as he swore.  
  
"Where is the limo to the reception?" Tammy asked Trish as she stepped down off the little hill.  
  
"I have no idea" Trish answered looking around.  
  
"Now you know my son can't do everything according to tradition" Gilbert Hardy laughed as he hugged Tammy and pointed across the property to 2 white horses and carriage complete with driver. It had a "Just Married" sign on the back of it.  
  
"Oh Jeff this is beautiful," Tammy cried as Jeff pulled her over to the carriage and helped her up on it while everyone blew bubbles at them. He jumped up and sat down next to her.  
  
"See you guys at the reception!" Jeff shouted as they drove off. He turned to Tammy who was looking absolutely radiant. "So Mrs. Hardy, you like the wedding I planned?" he bragged.  
  
"I love it just like I love you" she smiled.  
  
"Anything for my Princess" he said holding her hand.  
  
"You are my Prince Charming Jeff. This is how this story is supposed to end" Tammy smiled.  
  
"Well, actually it will end in about 60 years after we sit in our rocking chairs on my porch still trying to make out with each other as we watch our great grandchildren play.  
  
"Oh yea and you'll be the cool grandpa who still colors his hair" Tammy laughed.  
  
"Yea, then eventually one of us will die" Jeff said caressing her face.  
  
"Then the other one left behind will die a few days later of a broken heart," Tammy added.  
  
"Yea, that's how our story will end. We'll be walking in the clouds together holding hands looking over our friends and families until they join us" Jeff smiled.  
  
"We'll be like guardian angels" Tammy suggested.  
  
"Exactly! But until then we'll just live for the moment. Live our lives happily and make about three more babies. One will be Nero because I already know you're carrying 2 girls. I saw them in my dreams last night. They'll have green eyes and black hair," Jeff said bending down and kissing her stomach.  
  
"I'm a little hungry. We need to get to the reception," Tammy said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey driver! We're making a stop before the reception!" Jeff shouted up to the driver.  
  
"Where to sir?" the elderly man asked.  
  
Jeff looked at Tammy and smiled. "McDonald's! Our first meal as husband and wife will be Big Macs" Jeff laughed as he pulled Tammy into his arms and held her close as they rode off into the sunset. 


End file.
